Gotta Get One Little Taste
by JKing88
Summary: When Will and Paul realize they can't stay away from each other Paul discovers being in a secret relationship isn't as much fun when he's the one being kept a secret. Future fic. Will/Paul pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This came about from iluvh0rs3s and I speculating about the future. Vague spoiler for the main storyline happening on the show that everyone probably already knows about. Title comes from the song _Sugar_ from Maroon 5.

* * *

 **2015, Salem, autumn**

"Will this is very serious," Roman told his grandson as he looked at him from across the table. "Now we need to know where you were last night."

"I don't even know why this is a big deal," Will said evasively. "I didn't kill anyone."

Hope shared a look with Roman before saying, "Well until we know that for sure you need to tell us your whereabouts."

"I already told you," Will crossed his arms, "I dropped off Ari with my dad and then I went out."

"We need to know where, Will," Roman was getting frustrated.

"Are you even supposed to be asking me questions?" Will wondered. "I'm pretty sure there are rules against family members getting involved in this type of thing."

"Will," Hope slammed her hand on the table in front of her. "Enough. The only way we can rule you out as a suspect is if you have an alibi and witnesses to confirm it."

"I was out," Will told them while looking at the table. ' _No one needs to know where I was or what I was doing.'_

"Will," Hope shook her head in frustration. "If you don't tell us we'll have no choice but to make you a suspect."

"Go right ahead," Will shrugged. "It's not like you have any proof or even any grounds to have suspicion. I'm just an easy target for you because I'm not a perfect little saint. You don't have anything to charge me with."

"Do you want us to arrest you, is that what this is?" Roman demanded.

"Go right ahead," Will countered. "I wanna see what you come up with to hold me here."

"William," Roman started growling.

"What?" Will asked innocently. "You could actually be trying to solve a crime for once instead of wasting your time like always. How do any of you have jobs anyway? I'm pretty sure you can't solve anything unless someone walks on in and confesses. Actually even then you do a lousy job."

"That's it," Roman yelled in Will's calm face.

Will rolled his eyes as his grandfather started spewing whatever nonsense he was rambling on about. Will was so sick and tired of everyone in this town automatically blaming him for everything _. 'Literally for no reason this time,_ ' Will rolled his eyes.

Hope was trying to get Roman to calm down and refocus. She didn't know what Will was playing at other than he was trying to distract them from asking any questions about his location last night.

Cutting off Roman Hope loudly asked, "Will where were you last night?"

Will looked away from Hope and didn't answer. ' _It's no one else's business_.'

"Will," Hope rubbed her forehead, "You have to know how this looks to us. If you didn't have anything to hide you would just tell us."

"Well maybe it's like the last time we were in this position and you were accusing me of something I didn't do," Will pointed out.

"So you were somewhere embarrassing?" Hope tried to guess. "Will, just tell us."

"No," Will insisted, "Because whatever I say to you is going to leak to the newspaper and everyone is going to know."

"You would rather the entire town think you were a serial killer than tell us the truth?" Roman rolled his eyes. "Unless you are and you're just trying to distract us."

Will stared at Roman blankly, "Glad to know how you really feel about me, Grandpa."

"Oh for god's sake, Will," Roman shouted again.

With Will and Roman arguing with each other and Hope attempting to appease them both no one noticed when Paul Narita walked into the precinct.

He was getting lunch with his father when John revealed that Will was being questioned down at the police station. Apparently there was another murder last night. Paul, for the life of him, couldn't understand how Will of all people could be a suspect.

' _I'll put a stop to that_ ,' Paul thought as he looked around before spotting Will getting into a shouting match with some of the officers. Running over Paul put his hand on Will's shoulder and pulled him back slightly, "Hey," Paul shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Paul," Will said slightly panicked. "Just-just stay out of this."

"No," Paul shook his head. "Why are you even here?"

"Because he won't tell us where he was last night or what he was doing," Roman spat out in frustration.

Paul gave Will an aggravated look, "Seriously?"

"Don't even think about it," Will hissed.

Ignoring Will Paul said, "Will was with me last night."

"Paul-" Will complained.

"From what hours?" Hope questioned as she started jotting down some notes.

"From around 7 until 10 this morning," Paul admitted.

Hope and Roman shot them both identical looks.

"Oh," Hope muttered. "Is there anyone that can confirm your whereabouts?"

"The staff at the Salem Inn," Paul informed them.

"And I suppose we don't need to ask what you were doing the whole time," Hope said carefully.

"No," Will stated firmly, "You don't."

Will looked over his shoulder and saw people already on their phones giving him and Paul less than covert looks. ' _This is exactly why I didn't want to tell them. Now the entire town is going to know about this.'_

A few minutes later Will stormed out of the police station with Paul hot on his heels.

"You didn't have to do that," Will told Paul as they walked away.

"I shouldn't have had to," Paul said, "You should have just told them the truth."

"You don't even understand," Will shook his head and tried to turn down a street to get away from Paul.

Following after Will, Paul requested, "Then make me understand. Is the thought of telling people you spent the night with me so repulsive to you?"

"Shut up," Will paused and rounded on Paul. "You don't even know what's going to happen next. I've been down this exact road."

"No, I have no idea," Paul admitted, "Just explain it to me."

"Everyone is going to know now," Will told him. "Know about me spending the night with you."

"How?" Paul didn't understand.

"It's going to be in the newspaper," Will explained. "This is exactly how I was forced to come out, OK? I told you about that. My alibi was being in a gay club. It was all over the newspaper and now it's going to happen again."

Paul opened and closed his mouth a few times, "I-I don't think I'm getting it, Will. Why is that so awful?"

"It's not for you," Will sighed before turning away, "Everyone in this stupid town already thinks I'm horrible and you're a saint. Now they're all going to think I've been sleeping with you this whole time."

"But we know that's not true," Paul was really beginning to wonder about how the town of Salem worked.

"No," Will shrugged. "But everyone is going to think it is. I already have to deal with enough people giving me crap about what happened. I don't need anymore."

"Well then I'll tell them all the truth," Paul reached out and put his hand on Will's forearm. "It's going to be fine," Paul promised Will. "I keep telling you we don't have to keep this a secret."

"It's not a secret now," Will looked around and saw all the townsfolk blatantly staring at them.

"I still don't understand why it needed to be in the first place," Paul smiled slightly remembering all the little moments that brought them here.

* * *

 **Several weeks before**

"Come on," Will urged Chad to move towards the cab.

"Don't ever fall in love, Will," Chad drunkenly told Will. "It's awful."

"Believe it or not," Will rolled his eyes. "I think I know that better than you do."

"Uh, do you guys need some help?" Paul asked as he walked around a corner and saw Will trying to get Chad into a cab.

Will, refusing to look at Paul, said, "No. Go be a good Samaritan somewhere else. I'm sure there's an old lady that needs help crossing the street."

Paul bit the side of his cheek so he wouldn't react to Will's statement. Ignoring Will, Paul put Chad's other arm around his shoulder and helped him to the cab idling at the street corner.

Will carefully got Chad inside before telling the driver where to go.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Will asked Chad one last time.

"No," Chad rested his head on the back of his seat. "I'll go wallow in misery alone, forever."

"Uh huh," Will rolled his eyes. "You're hot and rich. I think you'll be OK."

Will tapped the top of the cab and watched as it drove off.

"He's still pretty beat up about Abigail and Ben, huh?" Paul commented lightly.

Will turned to look at Paul briefly before walking away without a word.

Paul rolled his eyes and followed after Will, "One of these days you're going to have to learn how to play nice with me."

"No I won't," Will replied. He glanced at his watch and winced when he saw the time. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw his dad had sent him a picture of Ari fast asleep on his couch.

Paul, practically bumping into Will when he suddenly paused, couldn't help himself from looking at the picture on Will's phone.

"Wow," Paul chuckled, "She really is adorable."

Will said, "Yeah she is." Seeming to remember who he was talking to Will went back to his message and thanked his father for offering to watch Ari overnight before walking away.

"Going home now?" Paul hummed smiling slightly when he saw how annoyed Will seemed to be getting with him.

Disregarding Paul, Will contemplated making a detour through the park before he thought better of it. ' _Too creepy_ ,' he thought.

Seeing Paul still following him Will groaned, "Go away." ' _And take your stupid, handsome face with you_.'

"I'm just walking," Paul teased. "It's a small town. We're bound to run into each other."

"It's not that small," Will argued before shaking his head, determined to ignore Paul.

"I can do this all night," Paul chuckled. He enjoyed watching the way Will's ears and neck reddened with frustration the more they talked.

"I thought you were done with me," Will shot over his shoulder. "That you were so fed up with my interfering and lying. Yet here you are not leaving me alone."

"You are incredibly aggravating," Paul remarked, trying not to smile at the affronted look on Will's face. "But I don't know, Will. I think this might be payback for all the times you wouldn't leave me alone even when I asked."

Will rounded on Paul and poked him in the chest, "I'm the one that's incredibly aggravating?"

"Yep," Paul rocked backward and forwards on his heels as he smiled charmingly at Will.

"You seriously drive me insane," Will shook his head. "With your stupid face and you're stupid eyes and your stupid likeability. Just leave me alone!"

Paul lifted his eyebrows at Will and smirked slightly as he moved closer to Will, "My stupid face, huh? Now, why do you have a problem with my face and my eyes?"

Will held his breath and looked away from Paul, "I'm not answering that."

When Will made an attempt to move Paul reached his hand out and grabbed his arm, "I think we both know the answer, Will."

"No, I don't," Will insisted as he weakly tried to move away from Paul.

"There's a reason you took so long interviewing me, you know," Paul whispered as he stared at Will's face. "Why you kept coming back over and over again."

"Maybe I just wanted the story," Will whispered looking everywhere but Paul's eyes.

"Mmm," Paul narrowed his eyes slightly, "I don't think so. You know exactly why it happened, why it was so easy for me to kiss you and touch you."

"It wasn't easy," Will argued with a small shake of his head.

"All I really had to do was stand this close to you," Paul took another step towards Will so their chests were practically brushing against one another. "Look you in the eyes and do this," Paul let go of Will's arm and grabbed the back of his neck before kissing him.

Will gasped slightly before their lips connected. For a brief moment Will didn't react, was too stunned to react. Will lifted his hands to Paul's chest with the intention of shoving him away. However, when he felt Paul's tongue teasing against his bottom lip Will bunched the fabric of Paul's shirt in his hands and started kissing him back.

Paul didn't know what compelled him to kiss Will. There was just something about Will Horton that drove him crazy. He simultaneously wanted to kiss him and shake him or scream at him and pull him close. He had never met anyone that caused him to react so wildly, violently or passionately before. He had always thought he wanted something safe and simple yet Will kept getting towed into his orbit.

Paul pulled Will's bottom lip between his teeth before letting go. Catching his breath Paul opened his eyes and swallowed heavily when he saw how Will's eyes were clenched shut. Before Will could open them again Paul pulled him into another kiss.

Will moaned against Paul's mouth before pushing him away slightly, "Not, not here."

Will knew it was late out but he didn't want to risk someone seeing them that shouldn't.

"OK," Paul whispered as he finally took in his surroundings. He grabbed Will's hand and pulled him down the street, "It's only a few blocks to my hotel."

Will obediently followed after Paul forcing himself to keep his mind blank and not think of all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this.

* * *

Will winced slightly as he rolled off of Paul. He was sore and stretched in places he hadn't been in months.

Paul panted a bit as he carefully took his condom off and tossed it in the trash. With a wide grin Paul threw himself back against his pillows and smugly told Will, "There's no story for you to blame this time."

"Oh shut up," Will grumbled as he pulled the sheet across his body. ' _God why did this happen? Again_?'

"Just face it," Paul laughed as he moved onto his side to face Will, "You can hide behind whatever excuse you want but you and I both know you didn't sleep with me for a story."

"You are so full of yourself," Will rolled his eyes. "Is it really that impossible to think someone might have wanted something out of you instead of just you?"

"No," Paul admitted, "I just know that someone wasn't you."

"Mmm hmm," Will refused to admit to anything. Running his hands through his slightly sweaty hair Will kicked the sheets off of him and went to stand up.

Paul leered as Will started finding his clothes. He took in every dip and curve and surface of Will that he could.

"Not going to stay?" Paul questioned a bit sarcastically.

"No," Will laughed a bit as he zipped up his jeans and found his shirt.

"Pity," Paul remarked as he stood up, forgoing his own clothes, "I was hoping for a repeat in the morning."

"I have things to do," Will argued weakly.

"No you don't," Paul stilled Will's hands and began to unbutton his shirt all over again. "Ari is with your father and tomorrow is Saturday. I know you don't work on the weekends."

"I might have plans," Will whispered when Paul pushed his shirt over his shoulders.

"I don't think so," Paul leaned forward and started mouthing along Will's jaw as his hands confidently unzipped Will's pants and unfastened the button on his jeans. Dragging his hands to Will's lower back Paul pulled Will's pants and underwear off letting his hands hold onto Will's ass firmly.

Licking behind Will's ear and grinning Paul said, "Now come back to bed and I'll make it worth your while."

Will stepped out of his jeans and kicked them off his legs quickly. As soon as he was naked Paul pushed him on the bed and Will bounced a bit ungracefully, limbs awkwardly flailing.

Paul looked Will up and down several times before smiling and dropping to his knees. "I don't think you're going anywhere," he said as his fingernails drifted up Will's thighs.

Will closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress as he whimpered and moaned at Paul's hands and mouth.

* * *

"Oh god," Will whispered when he woke up and saw Paul sleeping next to him. _'What is wrong with me_?'

Will tiptoed out of Paul's bed and grabbed his clothes. Looking back over at Paul lying peacefully on his back Will glared slightly. _'Stupid handsome, irresistible Paul and stupid me for giving into him._ '

' _Real smart, Horton_ ,' Will grumbled as he finished getting dressed. _'Sleeping with the guy that got you into this mess in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

Will closed the door behind him and hung his head, ' _At least I don't have a ring to sneak back on now._ '

That was the first time Will and Paul couldn't stay away from each other after Sonny left.

* * *

Author's note:

Should I be writing one shots/prompts for Caught in Between? Yes, I should. Have I been? No. I try but every time I attempt I write something else instead. Oh well.

Let me know what you think. I'll be adding more to this whenever the mood strikes.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Will huffed as he observed Paul standing in the middle of the walkway with a dumb smile on his face. "Can you focus?" Will snapped his fingers. "This is a disaster."

Paul shook his head out of his memory, "I'm beginning to get offended by your attitude. I kind of understood why you didn't want everyone knowing before but if it's going to get out than we should just go for it."

"Oh yeah, sign me up," Will complained. "Maybe I should just cut the newspaper off and write my own article. A nice tell-all about my continued secret affair with Salem's newest golden boy."

"We are not having an affair," Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance. "There is nothing wrong with two single men seeing each other."

"If you think anyone in this town is going to think that than you haven't learned anything in the year you've been here," Will told him bluntly before crossing his arms and starting to walk again.

Paul matched Will step for step remembering when he would have had to chase Will down, when Will would have fought him off. Taking a chance Paul pulled on Will's elbow until he uncrossed his arms. Snagging Will's hand Paul laced their fingers together.

Will stared down at their interlock fingers. Paul's hand was warm and large. ' _They've always been warm.'_

Paul squeezed Will's hand and gave him a small smile. He knew Will was reluctant for them to move things out of the bedroom but Paul knew they had been getting closer over the past few weeks, _'In between arguing.'_

 **Several weeks ago**

Paul walked into the Brady Pub and smiled widely when he saw Will sitting at a booth with his daughter. When Paul had woken up alone he was mildly disappointed Will had left. Mostly though Paul thought it was kind of amusing. He found the entire situation with Will a bit funny. He enjoyed working Will up.

' _A few months ago I never would have thought this would be my life_ ,' Paul thought shaking his head and chuckling a bit. Paul spotted a waitress and told her his order with instructions to bring it to Will's table. Rubbing his hands together Paul walked over to Will's table and sat down.

"Do you like it, princess?" Will asked as Ari finished chewing a massive bite of her pancakes.

"Is yummy," Ari nodded and licked around the syrup smeared across her lips.

Just as Will was about to reply he noticed Paul flopping into the seat across from him. Pressing his lips together Will asked in a positively fake tone, "Gee, Paul, what are you doing here?"

"I worked up an appetite last night," Paul smiled pleasantly. "How about you?"

Will glared at Paul but held his tongue. He didn't want to get into anything with Ari sitting right there in her high chair.

When Will didn't respond Paul smiled wider and asked, "Have a nice walk of shame this morning?"

Before Will could angrily retort Ari interrupted him.

"More," Ari pointed at the bottle of syrup just out of her reach.

Will turned away from Paul to look at Ari's pancakes that were already drowning in syrup.

"I don't think so," Will laughed before giving Ari a piece of bacon instead. "Bite."

Ari chomped on the bacon and growled playfully at Will, wrinkling her nose.

Will copied Ari and moved closer to her until they were rubbing noses.

Paul couldn't stop from marveling at how different Will was with Ari compared to anyone else. Watching Will smile and laugh without a care Paul decided he liked this Will much better than the closed off one. He liked the Will that was interviewing him, the Will that would laugh and smile and joke around.

' _I want to see this Will more often_ ,' Paul decided.

* * *

Will came back out of the bathroom with Ari on his hip.

"You're going to smell like maple all day," Will teased Ari as he walked back to their table. He frowned slightly seeing Paul was still there.

"Someone looks clean," Paul told Ari as Will put her down.

Ari smiled at Paul before grabbing her toys and playing.

Will pulled out his wallet as he began looking for the bill he saw the waitress leave on the table.

"I already took care of it," Paul informed Will. "Don't worry about it."

Will blankly stared at Paul for a few moments before angrily shoving his wallet in his pocket and gathering all of Ari's things in her bag.

"Come on, Ari," Will tossed the bag over his shoulder before picking Ari up and walking out.

Paul rolled his eyes and followed after them once he tossed a few bills on the table for a tip.

"This is really starting to get old," Paul told Will once he caught up to them.

"Then stop doing it," Will logically answered.

"It was just breakfast," Paul argued. "A normal person would say thank you not run away especially after what we did last night."

"When have I ever reacted to anything like a normal person?" Will countered. "Now if you don't mind I have someone to meet."

"And I have nothing to do at all," Paul put his hands in his pockets and followed along. "So, who are we meeting?" Paul wondered.

"Ari and I are meeting her babysitter," Will said as he gave Ari a big smile. Glancing at Paul Will sneered, "And you are meeting no one."

Seeing that they were headed towards the park Paul shrugged, "I think I fancy a stroll in the park."

"Oh for god-" Will cut himself off. He was determined to remain positive around Ari. He didn't want anything about the past few months to negatively affect her.

"Fine," Will decided, "Just stay out of the way."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Ari and watching her take off for the playground Will smiled and started to head back towards home. The days he could afford to pay the babysitter Will used his time to write without distractions. Since those were fairly rare Will took advantage.

"Now where are we going?" Paul questioned as he trailed after Will.

"I'm going to get some work done and you are going to go jump off a cliff," Will flashed him an exaggerated grin.

"I missed this," Paul commented. "Talking to you, joking around."

"Who was joking?" Will mumbled under his breath.

It didn't take the two very long to make it to Will and Ari's apartment. Will tried to push aside any and all thoughts about the other times Paul had been at the apartment.

Will unlocked the door and stepped inside. He had intended to tell Paul it was time for him to go. That as amusing as the little game they were playing was that he had work to do. That unlike some people Will had to work hard for his money and budget every penny. That Ari had been begging him for days to go to the Pub for pancakes and Will had to pick up an extra article to make sure he would have enough to cover it. That Will did want to thank Paul. He wanted to thank him so much but he couldn't.

Will knew, like it always happened, as soon as he felt comfortable around Paul something would happen to change that. Something horrible always happened the second Will let his guard down around anyone lately. He was not going to let that happen again. He was not going to sleep with Paul again or talk to him again.

Turning to face Paul, Will inhaled sharply when he noticed how close Paul had gotten.

"What are you working on?" Paul whispered as he reached out and adjusted the collar on Will's shirt.

"What?" Will questioned having a hard time concentrating. ' _Focus, Will_ ,' Will tried to remind himself.

"You said you needed to work," Paul spread his hands over Will's shoulders. "And you know how much I love your writing."

"Don't patronize me," Will answered before catching Paul's eyes.

"I'm not," Paul dragged his hands back over Will's shoulders to his neck. Unconsciously he began kneading Will's skin and feeling how tense Will was. "I know that despite everything that happened after you were the right person to write my story."

Will didn't know what to say or how to respond. He wasn't sure if he could respond.

Paul licked his lips before angling his head and capturing Will's lips. He didn't know why he couldn't stay away from Will, why he kept chasing him down. Paul was so used to it being the other way around. Paul didn't realize how much of his time was taken up being with Will until Will started ignoring him.

Paul wasn't entirely sure what he was doing now, why he wanted Will's attention so badly, but he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and licked his way into his mouth. He was done thinking about why he shouldn't be doing this. He was done walking into a room, seeing Paul and turning around and walking away. _'Maybe this is going to be awful for me in the end_ ,' Will thought as he started walking the two of them towards the bedroom. ' _But maybe I don't care right now_.'

* * *

Paul grunted as Will shoved him on the bed and climbed on top of him. He was a bit taken aback by how aggressive Will was being. It was making Paul feel light headed as he reacted to the almost savage way Will was kissing him.

Will held Paul's face in place as he sucked viciously at Paul's lips. All Will could focus on was touching Paul, ' _Right now. Want it right now_.'

When Will started yanking on his belt buckle Paul lifted his hands up and pushed Will away a bit.

"Hey," Paul panted, "Just wait a second."

"Don't want to," Will moved until he was straddled over Paul, one leg on either side of his hip. "Want it now."

Paul chuckled a bit and relaxed back into the pillows deciding it might be worth it to let Will be in charge.

"OK, have at it," Paul decided as he put his arms behind his head excited as to where this was going to go.

"This would work better if you would stop talking," Will said as he ripped open Paul's belt buckle and started undoing his pants.

Paul rolled his eyes fondly. "Whatever works for you," he said before pressing his lips together and lifting up his hips.

Will struggled getting Paul's pants off his legs. After they got to Paul's knees Will figured that was good enough.

Paul bit his lip trying to keep quiet but found it a bit difficult when Will moved over to rummage through his side table.

"Can I at least take my shirt off?" Paul asked when Will tossed a condom and a tube of lube on the bed and started taking off his own pants.

"Yes," Will said after thinking about it for a moment. He didn't want to say it but he loved touching and seeing Paul's abs and chest. ' _Ugh stupid, hot idiot_.'

Paul smiled proudly as he pulled his shirt off. He knew exactly how good he looked and the effect it had on people.

"Stop smiling," Will ordered as he moved over Paul again.

"Make me," Paul fired back before Will grabbed his hair and yanked him into a heated kiss.

Will pulled on Paul's hair as he slid his tongue into Paul's mouth. Their kiss was all teeth and tongues and bites. Neither was entirely willing to give control over to the other.

Paul lifted his arms to hold onto Will's waist in a tight grip.

"Fuck," he whispered against Will's mouth when Will nipped at his tongue.

Will smirked as he sucked Paul's lip into his mouth and chewed on it a bit. Hearing Paul groaning Will pulled back and started mouthing down Paul's chin. Once Will had gotten to Paul's neck he reached his hand below him and grasped Paul's plump dick.

"God," Paul closed his eyes when Will started jerking him off. "Fuck," Paul moaned enjoying the dual sensation of the firm hand around him and the wet mouth sucking along his pulse point.

Will felt strangely powerful with Paul squirming underneath him. They had been in this position before but never like this. Their previous encounters all involved Will being powerless in a way to Paul. They all involved Will falling under Paul's spell, being unable to resist. Will enjoyed feeling as if Paul wanted him in the same way that Will wanted Paul.

Licking along the junction of Paul's shoulder and neck Will dug his teeth in and started sucking.

Paul put one hand on the back of Will's head. He didn't know if he wanted to pull Will away or hold him in place.

Satisfied with the dark mark he left Will pulled off with a loud pop. Connecting their lips again Will groped along the bed until he found the condom he brought out.

Paul found himself completely engrossed in Will. It seemed like every place he touched was electric. He was so caught up in their kiss and Will's perfect, perfect hand around him that he openly whined when Will let him go.

"Shh," Will whispered as he used both hands to open the wrapper.

"Hurry up," Paul complained.

"Don't tell me what to do," Will huffed as he grabbed Paul's cock and unraveled the condom on him.

"Stop arguing," Paul chuckled a bit breathlessly, "And sit on my cock."

Will narrowed his eyes before finding the lube and squirting a bit into his hand. Sitting up on his knees Will found his opening and spread some of the lube around, slowly dipping his fingertip inside. Will wanted that feeling of power again. He wanted to see Paul squirm.

Making a show of oh so slowly pushing his finger inside of himself Will moaned and fluttered his eyes closed.

"Mmm," Will licked his lips before moving his finger inside and out working out a rhythm.

"Hurry up," Paul ordered starting to get antsy. It was driving him crazy seeing Will enjoying himself so much without him. "Will," Paul whined as he saw Will push two fingers inside.

"I don't know," Will said, "I'm loving this so much maybe I don't need you at all."

Paul bared his teeth and growled a bit before smacking at Will's hip. "Come on," he pleaded.

When Will felt that Paul was properly teased he removed his fingers and drizzled a bit more lube along Paul's cock. Balancing himself over Paul, one hand on Paul's chest and the other holding onto Paul's cock, Will gently eased himself down. He hissed slightly at the sting but didn't stop until Paul was completely inside of him.

"Fuck," Paul moved his hands from Will's waist to his hips and down along his thighs. He wanted to thrust up into Will so badly but knew he needed to be considerate and stay still.

Will eased himself up a few inches before falling back down.

Once Will began to pick up speed Paul tried to lift his hips but found it a bit hard with his pants still stuck around his knees. He sat up a bit and tried to kick off his shoes so he could finally get his pants down.

Will arched his back when Paul moved and changed the angle of his thrusts. "God," Will grunted as he moved his hands behind him and started lifting up again.

Finally getting his pants off Paul wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him back into his lap. Planting his feet on the bed Paul started pumping rapidly into Will meeting him thrust for thrust.

Will fell against Paul's chest and dragged his hands through his hair yanking once again.

"Paul," Will panted, licking against his earlobe, "Harder."

"Yeah?" Paul felt his eyes roll back into his head once Will started sucking along his neck again.

"Yes," Will hissed, "Want to feel it for the rest of the day. Want to feel it with every step and every move."

"Keep talking," Paul requested as he rolled Will onto his back. He lifted Will's legs and pushed them towards his chest.

"Want you to pound into me as hard as you can," Will tugged on Paul's hair until they were face to face. "Want to feel you stretching me open," Will licked against Paul's mouth, getting just the tip of his tongue between his lips.

Paul whimpered slightly as he followed Will's directions automatically.

"Want you to touch me," Will licked at Paul's lips again and moaned when he felt Paul's hand wrapping around him. "Touch me and make me come," Will ordered as he kissed Paul full on the mouth.

Paul shoved his hips against Will's and practically folded Will in half. It took all of his concentration to continue his rapid, grinding thrusts and work Will's cock in his fist. He had to get Will off first. He wanted to see the cute little pout to Will's lips when he came. He wanted to see his face and chest turn that pretty rosy color. He wanted to make Will happy and keep that satisfied look on his face.

"Want you," Will admitted once he pulled away from Paul's mouth. "Want you, Paul," Will sighed before kissing Paul again.

Paul let out a loud growl and almost brutally fucked into Will. Something about those words set him off entirely. Paul leaned his forehead against Will's, "Are you gonna come?"

"Uh huh," Will trembled slightly as he worked his hips into Paul's thrusts. "So close," Will looked into Paul's eyes and almost cried out. He had always found it nearly impossible to deny Paul anything he wanted when he looked at him like that.

"Good," Paul smiled sincerely before kissing Will once, "I want you to come whenever you're ready."

Will nodded as he kept looking at Paul's face. With a few more punishing stabs and jerks Will loudly came unloading against his chest and neck.

Paul forced himself to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see every moment of Will coming undone. Hearing his noisy cries and feeling him tighten around him Paul pounded into Will before spilling into his condom.

Will held onto the back of Paul's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. He loved watching the way Paul's face contorted, loved the sounds he made and the way he gripped Will's thighs so tight he was certain he would leave bruises.

Paul continued pushing into Will for several minutes until he was completely soft and pulled out of Will. Angling his head down Paul lapped at the come gathered along Will's neck.

"God," Will finally closed his eyes as he gently touched Paul's hair.

"Tell me about it," Paul laughed slightly before lifting up to kiss Will again.

Will sucked at Paul's mouth, tasting himself on his tongue.

Before the two could get wrapped up in each other again the doorbell sounded.

Will pushed Paul off of him, "Oh my god."

Paul, righting himself and giving Will a sharp glare, "What the hell?"

"Oh my god I did it again," Will said in horror as he put his hands on his face.

"Did what?" Paul wondered as he peeled off his condom and tied it off.

"You," Will said in a loud voice as the doorbell went off again.

Will hurried off the bed to get dressed.

Paul rolled his eyes at Will, "They'll just go away. No one needs to know about our roll in the hay."

"Oh," Will dropped his underwear, "Right. They'll just think I'm not here."

The next thing they heard was the lock turning and Marlena calling out, "Will, are you here?"

Will glared at Paul before hurriedly climbing into his underwear and pants, "Just a minute, Grandma."

Whispering towards Paul, Will ordered, "You need to hide."

"What?" Paul answered in a quiet voice, "Will!"

"Do you really want her of all people catching us having a nooner?" Will yanked his shirt over his head grimacing when he felt the shirt sticking to the come still on his chest, "Just stay in here and don't make any noise."

Will walked into the front room and tried not to wince. ' _Fuck, I really am going to be able to feel that all day.'_

"There you are," Marlena smiled at Will. "What was the hold up?"

"I was taking a nap," Will made up on the spot before moving on. "What are you doing here?" Will steered the conversation towards his grandma.

"I'm just checking on you," Marlena replied. "I worry about you."

"I'm fine," Will told her with a weak smile. "I need to start writing actually," Will grabbed his laptop off his desk before sitting down on the couch with a small grimace.

"And you aren't working yourself too hard?" Marlena double checked. "I know that you've been picking up extra articles to make sure you have enough. You know that I wouldn't mind giving you some help."

"I don't need any help," Will said firmly. "I'm fine. I've got everything covered."

' _God, I hope Paul isn't listening to this_ ,' Will thought.

"OK," Marlena knew not to push Will on the subject. "Have you made any progress with Paul?"

Will heard a sound coming from his bedroom and had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Grandma," Will didn't even know what to say about that. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, ' _Well actually ten minutes ago he was balls deep in me, Grandma. I'd say we're getting along great.'_

"I think Paul and I are the same as we've always been," Will decided to go with.

"Oh sweetie," Marlena took his hand, "Don't you think you'd feel better letting go of everything and at least trying to get along?"

Will gently took his hand away, "I don't understand everyone's obsession with me getting along with Paul. It's creepy."

Marlena laughed, "No it's not. You have so many connections to each other it would be silly for you to hold a grudge against him. You're going to run into him."

"So?" Will looked at her oddly. "I didn't understand it then and I don't understand it now. Why would anyone _want_ me to be friends with Paul? It's like everyone forgets he's the one I slept with when I cheated. Wouldn't that mean I should stay away from him?"

"Well," Marlena frowned, "I guess some of us did forget about that in light of…" She trailed off awkwardly.

Will lifted his eyebrows up at her before snorting, "Right. In light of him only sleeping with me because he couldn't have my husband."

"Will," Marlena tried to appease him. She didn't mean to upset him.

"I get it," Will stood up, "Thank you for checking on me but I need to get to work now. So if you don't mind."

Marlena sighed deeply before pushing off of the couch and getting up.

"I really didn't mean to set you off," Marlena admitted. "Just please let me know if you need anything though, sweetheart. You know I'm always here for you."

"I know," Will nodded before giving her a small smile and closing the door after her. He stood there for a few moments just staring at the closed door.

"Hey," Paul walked out of the bedroom after peeking out the door to make sure the coast is clear. He wasn't sure if he should admit to eavesdropping or not.

"Hi," Will said as he moved back to the couch and opened his laptop.

Paul scowled when Will wouldn't even look at him.

"You know that isn't exactly true right?" Paul asked carefully. "I mean, when we were together before, it wasn't because of that. It wasn't like that."

"I don't care," Will responded in a tight voice.

"Will-" Paul tried.

"Like I said," Will finally looked over at Paul, "I have to get some work done."

"OK," Paul nodded. He wasn't sure if there was anything else he could or should say. "I'll see you around I guess," Paul said as he walked towards the door.

Will pressed his lips together before sighing and saying in a soft tone, "Bye, Paul."

* * *

Author's note:

When the show begins to aggravate me I apparently write Horita smut. I'd say it's a productive coping mechanism.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Will unlocked the door to his apartment and held the door open for Paul to go inside. The babysitter would arrive in a few minutes.

' _Being questioned by the police really takes a lot out of your day,'_ Will realized.

' _God, literally everyone is going to know about me and Paul. I don't even know whose reaction is going to be worse.'_

Paul, wandering over to the kitchen and pulling out the pitcher of tea he knew was in there, poured himself a drink. Once he took a sip he walked over to the couch.

"Here," he handed his cup to Will. Sitting closely on the couch, Paul nudged Will with his knee. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm going to get an angry mob banging on my door soon," Will honestly answered before taking a drink and handing the glass back to Paul.

"Yeah," Paul grimaced slightly putting the drink on the side table. "Who do you think is going to be the worst?"

"Well," Will leaned closer to Paul unconsciously, relaxing against his side, "Instinct says Adrienne. I'm sure she's looking for another reason to slap me. Of course," Will shrugged, "Justin will be crushed his dreams of you becoming his son-in-law are dashed so it could be him."

Paul rolled his eyes, "How sad for him."

"Grandma Kate will either be upset or say she suspected all along," Will continued smiling slightly at Paul's response. "I don't know who is going to be worse though."

"Probably Jake," Paul said with a slight growl to his tone.

"Uh huh," Will patted Paul on the stomach, "I'm sure he's heartbroken."

* * *

 **Several weeks earlier**

"This will just take a minute," Kate told Will in a teasing tone. "I just need to get something out of my office then we can go to lunch."

"Right," Will replied in a suspicious tone. He followed his grandma out of the lobby, into an elevator and sighed. He knew his grandma didn't have to get anything out of her office. She had been on his case for a while now about moving on and starting to go out on dates.

 _'I wonder what would happen if I told her I'd been sleeping with Paul,'_ Will mused as they got out of the elevator and slowly walked towards Kate's office. Looking around, Will suddenly recalled that Paul was still the spokes model for their company. _'Oh god, I better not see him here.'_

Will had done everything he could to steer clear of Paul after their last encounter. Will did his best to stay in the apartment and the one time he had gone out he literally hid behind the flower cart in the middle of the town to avoid Paul. He was fairly certain Paul had seen him anyway but he didn't follow after him at least.

Unconsciously Will brushed his fingers over the muted bruises on his thighs, leftover from his last encounter with Paul. _'I wonder if Paul looks at his neck the way I look at my thighs.'_

"Alright it's just down here," Kate said before suddenly stopping and talking into an open office door, "Oh, Jake, I'm glad I bumped into you."

Will tried not to roll his eyes. _'Here it comes.'_

"Of course," a deep voice answered pleasantly.

"I wanted to ask about the time for our conference call with Hong Kong," Kate smiled at him before waiting for his response. When he was done talking Kate snatched her hand out and dragged Will into Jake's office.

"Jake, this is my grandson, Will. He's the one I was telling you about," Kate informed him in a sickly sweet tone.

Will ripped his arm away from his grandma before finally looking over at Jake. _'Uh oh, he's hot,'_ Will thought before swallowing heavily.

Jake grinned widely as he extended his hand and shook Will's.

"Yes, I definitely remember," Jake looked Will over subtly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Taking a moment, blinking a bit dumbly, Will answered, "You too, Jake."

"Why don't you two chat while I go get what I need, hmm?" Kate smiled before sneaking out of the office.

Whistling happily Kate sauntered over to her secretary's desk to wait a few moments. Flipping through the mail Kate was so pleased her plan was finally coming to fruition she didn't even notice when Paul headed her way.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Paul asked as he looked at Kate. Anything that made her that happy couldn't be good for him.

Ignoring Paul, Kate glanced at her watch before heading back to Jake's office and loudly saying, "I'm terribly sorry to do this but there's an urgent call. I'm going to have to cancel."

Paul, openly spying, lifted an eyebrow. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ Paul questioned.

"Oh," Will got up from where he was leaning against Jake's desk, "Are you sure? I thought you made us reservations at that Mandalay place."

"Well," Kate shot Jake a look, "Maybe Jake would be willing to take you."

"I'd love to," Jake stood up from his office chair and grabbed his suit jacket.

"Oh," Will looked at his grandma feeling a bit panicked, "It's OK. I'm sure you're busy."

"No," Jake flashed Will a white smile, "I need to take my lunch break now anyway. And after everything I've heard about you I can't wait to find out if it's all true."

"R-right," Will nodded weakly.

"You two should get going then if you want to make the reservation," Kate informed them as she stepped back out of the office.

Paul, attempting to look like he was doing something other than eavesdropping, leaned casually on the desk. He accidentally knocked over the potted plant on the edge of the secretary's desk when he saw Will, arm in arm with Jake of all people, being lead towards the elevator.

"You two have fun," Kate called before turning around and smirking to herself. Seeing Paul kneeling in a pile of dirt next to an overturned plant Kate lifted an eyebrow and quipped, "Looks like someone made a mess."

"What was that?" Paul demanded as he started using his hands to put the dirt back in the pot and shoving it back on the desk.

"What was what?" Kate gave him a blank look as she took in his dirt covered knees and hands.

"That," Paul pointed towards the elevator. "Will and Jake, what was that?"

Kate tilted her head, giving him a look, "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't," Paul tried to say before giving up. "I just want to know where they're going."

Kate smiled at Paul and said, "Like I'm going to tell you that." Turning on her heel Kate headed towards her office and marched off.

Paul glared at Kate's retreating back before hurrying behind the desk and going through her secretary's calendar. _'If you had reservations it's going to be in here,'_ Paul told himself as he finally found it.

* * *

Will gave Jake a puzzled smile, "I'm sorry but I don't get it."

"Sorry," Jake put his glass down. "I forgot you aren't in the same line of business as me." Jake smiled back at Will, "I've heard a lot about you from your grandma but I'd like to hear somethings from you."

"Well," Will had no idea what to say, "I have a toddler and I write for Sonnix Magazine."

"I knew that, actually," Jake moved closer in the circular booth, "I meant that I want to know about you as a person."

Paul, freshly cleaned, walked into the restaurant and after a few moments of talking and smiling at the hostess he managed to get a table, without a reservation, that was near Will and Jake's.

 _'What the hell am I doing?_ ' Paul wondered as he held up a menu to his face so Will wouldn't recognize him. _'Did I seriously follow him here?'_

Seeing Jake take Will's hand, Paul frowned unhappily. _'He hides behind flower carts when he sees me but he'll hold this jerks hand?'_

Paul would admit that he didn't know much about Jake. Paul really didn't have much interaction with anyone other than Kate and Justin and a handful of others. However, Paul did know that he was nice looking and apparently gay judging by the way he was touching Will's hand and staring into his eyes.

"Right," Will tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound like a total loser. _'I'm a recently divorced single father who can't stop hooking up with the man I cheated on my husband with even though he might be in love with my ex-husband. Yeah, that will certainly make me look good.'_

"Well," Will looked into Jake's face and blushed heavily. "I don't know what to say," Will admitted quietly before hanging his head.

Jake reached over and took Will's hand, "Well maybe by the end of lunch you'll think of something."

Will glanced at Jake before looking to the side and doing a double take. _'You have got to be fucking kidding me!'_

Paul lifted the menu over his eyes. _'Oh shit.'_

"Something wrong?" Jake squeezed Will's hand.

"Uh," Will gently took his hand away, "No. I just need to use the restroom."

"Alright," Jake smiled after Will as he scooted out of the booth. "Don't take too long."

Will walked past Paul's table and hissed, "Follow me."

* * *

Paul closed the door behind him and after making sure no one else was in the bathroom locked the door.

"Are you being serious right now?" Will demanded while crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Paul said evasively. "I was just trying to eat lunch."

"I don't think so," Will shook his head. "If that was true you wouldn't be staring me down like a stalker."

"I am not a stalker," Paul argued. "I just happened to be here."

"By yourself?" Will leveled Paul a sharp look.

"Yes," Paul tried. "I wanted to be alone."

"Uh huh," Will moved closer to Paul and poked him in the chest, "I don't think so. Let's just save time and you skip to the part where you tell me the truth."

Paul held Will's gaze before asking, "Why are you with that guy?"

"Because he invited me to lunch," Will said with a confused tone. "My grandma bailed on me and he offered to take me."

"Oh my god," Paul groaned, running his hands through his hair, "Will, I know you are not this st-"

"Hey," Will shouted, "I am not stupid."

"I know that," Paul sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you're not. But you have to see what this is."

"I'm well aware that my grandma set me up," Will confirmed before crossing his arms. "What I'm not aware of is why you're so concerned."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Paul shook his head and looked away from Will.

Going to stand in front of the mirror Paul stared at himself and yanked on the collar of his shirt. _'What is wrong with you? Why did you follow him?'_

Will took a few steps towards Paul uncertain what he should do. Looking at their reflections in the mirror Will's eyes immediately were drawn to Paul's neck.

 _'Oh,'_ Will saw the slightly purple skin, _'I guess that answers my question about the hickey.'_

Paul noticed where Will's eyes were focused and he pulled his hand from his collar.

"Bit hard to keep my mind off of you when I have this marking me," Paul told Will before turning to face him again.

"I know the feeling," Will whispered hands moving up and down his thighs.

Paul moved closer to Will when he caught the movement of his hands. Curling his fingers around the belt loops on Will's pants, Paul pulled Will against him.

"I don't want you here with him," Paul finally admitted softly.

"Why?" Will whispered looking at Paul's forearms instead of his face.

"I-I'm not sure," Paul confessed, "I just know that I don't want you going out with anyone but me."

"Don't say that," Will closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't hear things like that."

"Why not?" Paul pressed. "What's so wrong about it?"

"Because I'm not what you want," Will clenched his eyes tightly. "I'm just the one that's here."

"That's not true," Paul insisted pulling Will closer. "If I didn't want you why would I follow you here?"

"To drive me crazy," Will suggested. "Because I'm easy."

"Shut up," Paul hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

"A lot," Will opened his eyes. "That's why this is a bad idea."

"It's doesn't have to be anything more than this," Paul soothed, "Not yet, maybe not ever."

"I, um, I," Will pressed his lips together before looking up into Paul's eyes.

"Just stop thinking about why we shouldn't do this," Paul urged, "And think about why we should."

Before Will could say anything else Paul drew him into a deep kiss. Just like every time before, Will closed his eyes and worked his mouth against Paul's.

 _'Missed this,'_ Paul thought as he dragged one hand to Will's ass and the other to his inner thigh. He could remember exactly where his hands held onto Will's thighs. When he had Will's legs pressed to his chest and he was pounding deeply inside.

"Did you?" Paul asked against Will's lips.

"Did I what?" Will could barely focus.

"Did you feel it all day after I fucked you?" Paul questioned, "When you stood up could you feel your lower back tensing? When you bent over could you still feel me stretching you open?"

Will moaned slightly when Paul started pressing into his lingering bruises.

"Hmm?" Paul nipped at Will's jawline.

"Yes," Will admitted lowly. "I could feel you for days."

"Good," Paul praised before shoving Will against the sink and lifting him up on top of it.

"Oh god," Will groaned when Paul rutted against him.

Nuzzling against Will's exposed neck, hips working along him, Paul said, "Maybe I should leave you another mark, right here where everyone can see. Where Jake can see."

"Jake who?" Will wondered so focused on Paul he couldn't even remember.

Smirking, Paul dragged one tooth down Will's neck, "Exactly."

Will gasped when Paul's warm, wet mouth teasingly began sucking against his neck. Unconsciously Will wrapped one leg around Paul's waist and bucked against him.

Before it could get any farther a loud pounding sounded on the door.

"Fuck," Paul jumped, completely taken by surprise.

Will bit his lower lip before sliding off of the sink. Cheeks red and flaming Will had no idea how he and Paul were going to talk their way out of this.

"Open up," the hammering continued.

"Alright," Paul grumbled before unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Oh," Paul said when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

John, walking into the bathroom, easily answered, "I'm here with Doc and I needed the restroom. What are you doing?"

Finally seeing Will, John frowned, "Were you two fighting again?"

Will stared at John for a few moments before saying, "Nothing gets past those shrewd detective skills."

Paul shot Will an annoyed glance, "Something like that, Dad."

Will looked towards the mirror and put his hand over the fresh, red mark on his neck.

"I need to go," Will stated shimmying around Paul and past John. Will closed his eyes and sighed. Opening his eyes again Will groaned, _'Crap, Jake.'_

"I thought you decided to stay away from Will?" John questioned.

"Things change," Paul answered rubbing up and down his arms. _'God, do they change.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry this update took so long.

One of these days Will and Paul need to actually talk in this fic instead of try to get in each others pants. One of these days.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here comes the part where I accidentally make things serious. Whoops.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Is that the babysitter or someone to chew us out?" Paul mused watching as Will stood up to answer the door.

"Please be the babysitter, please be the babysitter," Will mumbled under his breath. Opening the door, Will sighed, "Damnit."

Will stepped aside and let an irate Lucas and Adrienne into the apartment _. 'Let's get this over with.'_

"William Robert Horton," Lucas started ranting before seeing Paul casually sitting on the couch. Rounding on Will, Lucas shouted, "What in the hell is the matter with you?"

"Please tell me this is some sick joke," Adrienne seethed glaring at Will harshly.

Will rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch next to Paul.

Paul, frowning at Lucas and Adrienne both, made a point of putting his arm around Will and pulling him close. "I'm sorry," Paul said in a not-quite-polite-not-quite-sarcastic tone, "But how is this in any way your business?"

"Stay out of this, Paul," Lucas ordered, standing in front of Will and Paul, despite only looking at Will.

"No," Paul argued, "I'm pretty sure this is a conversation I should be a part of."

"Dad," Will heaved a deep breath, "It is none of your business who I spend my time with."

"Spend your time with?" Adrienne shook her head, "That is not what you're doing and you know it."

"Fine," Will shrugged, "It's none of your business who I sleep with."

"Will," Lucas shook his head in disappointment, "How could you even do this? Is this some sort of sick way to get back at Sonny? Are you trying to punish Paul by dragging him into this? What?"

"Excuse me?" Will demanded, shaking Paul's arm off of his shoulder. "I didn't think I needed to repeat myself. It is none of your business who I sleep with or why."

"It is my business when it's all over the news," Lucas shouted, pulling his phone out and waving it around dramatically. "Why is your sex life all over _The Salem Chronicle_?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," Will said bluntly.

"No," Adrienne caught Will's eye and said, "It's not the first time, is it? That really makes a person wonder exactly how long you've been seeing him after all."

Will, holding Adrienne's gaze, lifted one eyebrow up, "If that's your entirely unsubtle way of accusing me of repeatedly sleeping with him when I was married just come out and say it."

"Fine," Adrienne threw her hands up, "How many times were you hooking with him," Adrienne pointed accusingly at Paul, "While you were married to my son?"

Will started to stand up, ready to shoot Adrienne down, when Paul grabbed Will's hand and yanked him back on the couch.

Paul, biting the side of his mouth, holding Will down, told Will, "You aren't answering that."

"What?" Will tilted his head and looked at Paul strangely.

"You said it was none of their business and if they can't accept that than they need to leave," Paul rationally replied.

Turning to face Lucas and Adrienne, Paul firmly stated, "But I am telling you if you ever talk to him that way again I'm kicking you out myself."

Will pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. He didn't want to admit that it was pretty sweet that Paul was standing up for him. _'Sweet and kind of sexy,_ ' Will decided.

Paul, catching the look in Will's eyes, smirked slightly, "I might just have to kick you out anyway."

"Oh my god," Lucas closed his eyes and turned away.

Adrienne shook her head and snarled, "Just great."

* * *

 **Several Weeks Ago**

"You ready for our run, princess?" Will asked as he watched Ari zipping up her jacket. "Good job," Will praised as she did it all by herself.

"I did," Ari replied proudly.

"Yes you did. You're getting so big," Will informed her. "OK, let's see if we've got everything. Books for you, some snacks, our water, extra clothes and pullups for my big girl. Anything we're missing?"

Ari walked over to Will's desk and pulled off his tablet. "Mine," Ari insisted.

"OK," Will sighed disapprovingly, "But I'm putting on the timer then you have to look at your books."

Will really didn't want Ari to be glued to the tablet but a few minutes at a time wouldn't kill her.

"Do you need to sit on the potty before we go?" Will questioned. He had begun potty training with Ari. So far she had more accidents than anything but Ari had at least started to tell him when she needed to go. Typically it was too late by then but Will was celebrating any milestone.

"No," Ari shook her head, "No potty."

"OK," Will said not quite believing her _. 'But she went when she woke up so maybe she doesn't have to go again yet.'_

Checking to make sure his shoelaces were securely tied, Will helped Ari climb into her new jogging stroller. _'Thank you Craigslist,'_ Will thought as he fastened her into the stroller, made sure her cereal and fruit were easily accessible as well as her drink and tucked a blanket around her.

Will pulled down the shade screen for Ari and handed her the tablet and her books, "Ready?"

"Go," Ari cheered happily. Just as Will gave Ari her sunglasses and put on his own Ari started wiggling and whining, "Daddy, potty."

"OK," Will said loudly as he quickly unbuckled her and they ran for the bathroom. _'God, potty training sucks.'_

* * *

With his feet pounding against the pavement and his heart hammering against his chest Will felt completely clear headed. Will had continued seeing his therapist even after Sonny had left. His therapist was afraid that Will was going to continue on his path of destructive behavior and growing anxiety.

Reluctantly, Will had started taking anti-depressants. Will had been very resistant to them but had agreed, in the end, to give them a try. A few months later and Will had been able to see an improvement in himself. He had also been prescribed anti-anxiety meds but he only took those when he really thought he needed them.

Along with the medication, Will's therapist had instructed him to spend more time doing physical activity. According to his therapist, exercise would help with his depression and lower his anxiety. After finding the stroller for cheap, Will and Ari had gotten into the routine of running every morning. Will still spent some time in the gym lifting weights and even spent a few days a week in front of a punching bag the way Austin taught him.

On top of the running, boxing and weight lifting, Will would take Ari to the park to run around and play together at least a few times a week. Will wasn't sure how he found the time with the extra articles he had picked up but he made it work. He knew he had to do everything he could to make sure Ari was happy, healthy and well-adjusted despite the fact that Sonny had left.

One of the best consequences of his new dedication to exercise was the changes to his body. Not only did Will feel better psychologically after a good workout but Will felt better about himself when he looked in the mirror now. Maybe it was shallow to appreciate his looks but Will didn't care. When he looked in the mirror when he got out of the shower he actually liked what he saw for the first time in a long time. Besides, his therapist said he needed to improve his self-esteem as it was.

In addition to the medication and the exercise, Will had taken other measures to regain control of his life. When Sonny left in August Will had clung desperately to his belief that soon enough Sonny would come back. As the weeks went by Will had come to the startling conclusion that even if Sonny did return it wouldn't be for him. By the time September rolled around and Will was served with divorce papers he wasn't entirely surprised.

That was the point that Will realized he needed to make some changes to his life. He couldn't sit around and be miserable forever. If Will wanted to be a good father he would need to take charge of his life and learn to be independent. He checked out every book on learning to cook at the public library that he could find. He watched thousands of tutorials on YouTube about cooking. If nothing else Will and Ari were going to eat healthy, well-balanced meals. He took as many extra articles from Sonix that he could get his hands on. He read parenting books about being a single parent and how to ready Ari for preschool. Will wanted to give Ari every opportunity he could. He didn't want to hold her back because of any limitations he had.

However, Will still hadn't told his therapist about his encounters with Paul yet. He was almost afraid to really. He didn't want her to judge him for being unable to resist Paul even after everything that had happened. Will already judged himself for it.

' _Paul was right in the middle of my marriage falling apart and I still can't stop myself from pouncing all over him,'_ Will shook his head. _'No, focus, just think about the run. Don't think about Paul. You need to stop thinking about Paul.'_

"Daddy," Ari said from the front of the stroller. "Potty."

* * *

"There, all changed," Will said as they walked out of the restroom in the park. Ari, pouting because she had an accident, clung to Will's hand shamefaced.

"It's OK," Will encouraged, "You're still learning. But that's why you need to tell daddy before you have an accident, right?"

"I try," Ari told him in a small voice. "Go club?"

Will tried not to wince. He had started avoiding TBD a few months ago. At first Will tried to continue on with Ari as if nothing had changed but he realized that wasn't helping either of them. Ari missed Sonny even more when she went to the club and saw that he wasn't there.

"How about we go and get smoothies instead," Will offered, calculating how much the smoothies would cost and if they could afford them. "Besides, I don't think anyone wants to see daddy especially when he's all sweaty and stinky."

Ari wrinkled her nose and waved her hand in front of her face, "Smelly."

Will chuckled, "That's right. Now let's go."

"Sit?" Ari pointed at her stroller.

"No," Will shook his head, "You need to be a big girl and walk now. Grab the stroller," Will pointed to a pole near the back that was just the right height for Ari.

Will had started encouraging Ari to spend more time walking and less time being carried. As much as he loved having her in his arms he knew she couldn't be babied forever.

* * *

With their smoothies in hand Will and Ari walked through the square pointing out everything Ari could see. Will was doing everything he could to improve Ari's vocabulary.

"Tree," Ari pointed out happily. "Store," Ari moved on, "Bush."

"Good job," Will encouraged with a wide smile. "What else do you see?"

"Boy," Ari said adjusting her hold on the stroller and stopping to take a large gulp of her berry smoothie.

"Hmm?" Will hummed before seeing someone standing in front of them. "Oh," Will awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Jake, hi," Will gave him a painfully uncomfortable smile.

Will had no idea how he managed to get through the rest of his lunch date with Jake but he had. Despite how nice and attractive Jake was Will was a little thrown that he didn't even notice the new bright red hickey on his neck after he came back from the bathroom.

' _Although Jake not noticing isn't even half as unsettling as John not noticing,'_ Will thought _, 'That's the man the ISA wants back. Dear god, the security of the entire world is dependent on a man that can't even spot a hickey.'_

"Will," Jake widely grinned. Seeing a cute blonde next to Will, Jake said, "Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah," Will nodded in confirmation, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head. "This is my girl, Arianna."

Ari, looking over at the new stranger, moved closer to Will.

"Hi, Arianna," Jake bent over so he was at eye level with Ari, "I'm Jake."

"'Ello," Ari shyly said before turning to press her head against Will's stomach.

"She's really cute," Jake stated as he stood back up. In a low voice he added, "Just like her father."

"Oh," Will didn't know what to say. He knew his face had to be splotchy from his jog still and he could feel his sweat drying stickily along his back. Despite the newfound confidence he had received from his dedication to fitness he wasn't feeling particularly cute at the moment, "Um, thank you."

"Trust me, it's no problem," Jake replied. Just before Jake could open his mouth again Paul Narita of all people came strolling over and interrupted.

"Hey," Paul rushed out in an overly cheerful voice. "Will, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Spotting Ari, Paul bent down and greeted her sweetly, "Hey, Ari."

Ari, peeking out from where her face was still smushed against Will, gave Paul a brief flash of a smile.

"Uh huh," Will said with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew being around Paul was bad for him. He never seemed to be able to control himself no matter how hard he tried, be it physically or emotionally.

"Um," Jake looked between Will and Paul in confusion. "Do you two know each other?"

"You must not read a lot of Will's articles," Paul found himself saying with a slight sneer stepping closer to Will. "Will and I know each other very, very well, actually."

Will, bristling slightly at that, took a step away from Paul and Jake both, "Paul, that's not even-"

"I'm sorry," Jake replied politely, though clearly disappointed, "I didn't realize that's how it was."

"That's how what is?" Will demanded not liking the triumphant look on Paul's face or the disheartened one on Jake's.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Jake added, disregarding Will's question. "I'll send you a message later, Will."

As Jake walked away Will frowned slightly. It wasn't that he particularly liked Jake or wanted to date him but he did seem nice. However, he also didn't appreciate Paul storming over and dismissing the guy.

"What was that?" Will urged Paul once Jake was out of sight.

"I was doing you a favor," Paul easily dismissed. "No need to thank me."

"Thank you?" Will repeated. "Why would I thank you?"

"Don't worry about it," Paul laughed breezily before stepping closer to Will and tracing his fingers down the side of Will's neck. "You look good like this," Paul commented lightly, fingers tracing the red mark leftover from their bathroom encounter.

Will smacked Paul's hand away from him. "I didn't realize I needed to make this clear," Will scolded Paul, "But you do not make decisions for me."

"Relax it's not that big of deal," Paul said teasingly, "Or don't relax and take it out on me later."

Will glared at Paul before looking pointedly at his daughter, "Do not talk about things like that."

"You're right," Paul sincerely remarked, "That was out of line. But, seriously Will you look," Paul trailed off, looking Will up and down and licking his lips.

Will flushed slightly, hating that hearing any sort of compliment out of Paul's mouth made him feel so good, so validated.

"Stop it," Will insisted biting his lip to stop himself from smiling.

"I was thinking," Paul lowered his voice and took a step closer, "Maybe I could come over later and the two of us could," glancing down at Ari Paul said, "Reconnect and work off a little steam."

The smile dropped from Will's face. _'Right,'_ Will thought _, 'Sex. That's all I am to Paul, isn't it? That's all I ever was before and it's all I am now.'_

Paul's forehead scrunched together when he saw Will's entire face pale.

"What's wrong?" Paul wondered as he put his hand on Will's elbow.

"No," Will said firmly. "No, you can't come over later."

"Will-" Paul started to say.

"No," Will loudly stated over Paul, "I'm not some," Will spat out the words, "thing you get to play around with. I might not be worth a lot but I know I'm worth more than that."

"What?" Paul was completely lost. "Will, you aren't some play thing. I just want to see you."

Will shook his head, "I can't do this, not any more. You're bad for me."

"Daddy," Ari pulled on his shirt. "Mine," she pointed at the tablet in the basket of the stroller.

"What are you even talking about?" Paul questioned. "I'm not trying to-"

Bending over to get the tablet out of the basket in the stroller Will pulled it out and handed it to Ari. Even though he didn't want her to use it too often right now he didn't care.

"Hungry," Ari put her hand on her tummy.

Will picked up Ari and placed her in the stroller and buckling her in. He gave her the cereal and fruit slices he packed for her.

"Yuck," Ari stuck her tongue out at the food. "No want," Ari moodily replied before opening up a puzzle game.

Will sighed and closed his eyes. It seemed like every time he felt settled and calm something had to happen to take that away.

"Will," Paul grabbed his arm again, "I don't understand what you want."

"What I want?" Will opened his eyes and stared at Paul. "I want things to be easy. I want my daughter to be happy. I want to be happy. I want to be able to spend time with my family without them looking at me like a charity case. I want to be able to go somewhere and not worry if you're there too."

"You don't have to worry about me," Paul tried to explain. "That's what I've been saying."

"I do," Will argued. "I do. You and me? Whatever this is," Will gestured between the two of them, "It's not healthy."

"We're just spending time together," Paul stated not understanding the big deal. "I think you are blowing this out of proportion. Why do you have to be so dramatic about everything?"

Will shook his head and crossed his arms, shoulders hunching in.

Paul, noticing Will's change in body language, realized he had said something he shouldn't.

"You don't get to tell me how I feel," Will informed Paul. "You don't get to dismiss my fears just because you don't share them. If I say that I don't want to be around you then you listen to me. Is that understood?"

"Will," Paul wanted to say something else. He wished he had the right words to fix whatever it is he just broke between them. But he knew that right now the best thing to do would be to listen.

"Yes, it's understood," Paul acknowledged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't care."

"I know," Will blinked away tears. "It's not you," Will admitted softly, "There's something wrong with me."

"Hungry," Ari yelled loudly, starting to cry and whine, before throwing the plastic princess container with her cereal onto the floor.

Will winced slightly, a defeated expression painting over his features.

"Will," Paul tried to say before getting cut off by another voice.

"Will, are you still doing this?" Lucas, hand-in-hand with Adrienne, asked judgmentally as they walked over.

"What?" Will breathed out slowly.

' _I need to get out of here. Breath,'_ Will told himself, _'You need to go home. Feed Ari. Work on both articles you have. Do Ari's laundry. Sit down and look over which bills you need to pay now and which ones can wait a few days. Take back those books to the library and find new ones for Ari. Call Zoe. Clean the bathroom. Make Ari an appointment with the dentist. See how much money I can use on food. Go to the-'_

Will's thoughts were cut off when Adrienne started talking.

"It's been months," Adrienne shook her head sadly, "Can't you leave the poor guy alone?"

Paul noticed for the first time how different everyone looked at Will versus the way they looked at him. Lucas and Adrienne both narrowed their eyes slightly at Will, lips in a straight line.

' _But with me,'_ Paul realized _, 'They smile and look at me gently. Even their tone of voice is different. Has it always been like this and I never noticed?'_

"Don't worry about him," Lucas told Paul understandingly, "Just ignore Will, it's easier."

Will, eyes already watery and red, pressed his lips together before saying, "I have to go."

"Will," Paul tried to reach out to touch him one more time, "Wait."

"No," Will said, grabbing hold of the stroller, "Not anymore, Paul. Just leave me alone."

"Well," Lucas told Paul watching his son run off, "I don't think you'll have to worry about Will anymore."

"I think Will already has enough people not worrying about him," Paul remarked darkly, picking up the plastic container Ari threw on the ground before storming off.

* * *

' _OK, article one is finished,'_ Will thought to himself as he stood up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head.

' _Now I just need to work on the next article, take back the library books, go to the grocery store and clean the bathroom,'_ Will reminded himself feeling satisfied that he had gotten most of his to-do list taken care of.

' _It's amazing what you can accomplish with a napping toddler and a Xanax,'_ Will mused as he headed into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee.

Frowning when he realized the pot of coffee turned off Will sighed before getting some ice cubes and rolling with it. Reminding himself of his therapist Will said, _'Don't worry about the small things that don't matter. Just work with whatever you have to face.'_

After a long sip of iced coffee and a happier outlook than this morning, Will was ready to tackle another challenge.

' _The exciting world of Will Horton,'_ Will sighed as he pulled out a pair of yellow rubber gloves and cleaning supplies from under the sink to take to the bathroom.

* * *

Will collapsed face down on his bed hours later. He was exhausted but satisfied he had managed to get everything on his list done.

' _Maybe I can finally get some sleep,'_ Will thought before hearing his phone ring. Groaning, Will stretched his arm out trying to reach his phone without moving.

Will frowned once he finally found his phone and saw the name George Herman on the screen. After Will and Paul's first conversation over the phone Will had chosen the name as Paul's contact and never changed it back. Will contemplated ignoring it before grumbling and hitting answer.

"What?" Will sighed slightly.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Paul questioned in a wistful voice.

Will, having just remembered the reason he had Paul's name as George Herman, said, "Yes."

"I lied," Paul admitted. "I wasn't surprised you were so young. I was surprised you were so hot."

"What?" Will blinked a few times in surprise.

"Yeah, well I was surprised you were so young but it was because you were so hot," Paul shook his head feeling a bit embarrassed, "I obviously couldn't say that at the time but it's true."

"Why are you telling me this?" Will asked putting his hand over his eyes.

"I'm just thinking about why I can't seem to stay away from you," Paul said. "I've been going over everything in my mind, every moment we shared, trying to figure it out."

"Any luck?" Will wondered, hoping that Paul had found the answer so they both could know.

"No," Paul chuckled, "Truthfully, I keep getting stuck at one point, one meeting. Wanna guess which time?"

"Stop," Will said weakly.

"I thought you were never going to ask me that question," Paul confessed. "I didn't know how I was going to get it across that I wanted you."

"Paul," Will put his hand over his free ear but didn't hang up.

"Do you remember what happened after we were done?" Paul wondered.

"My husband knocked on the door," Will spat out through clenched teeth.

Ignoring Will, Paul continued, "I wanted to take my time for round two. The first time I couldn't help myself but I wanted to worship you the second time. I wanted to touch and kiss you everywhere."

"Don't," Will replied trying not to remember.

"When that time didn't work," Paul added, "I thought I'd get to try again. And it almost happened but you had a change of heart. And even with all the other times we've been together I still haven't gotten my chance. We can't seem to get past ripping our clothes off."

Will whimpered slightly, "I told you to stay away from me."

"The next time I'm with you," Paul promised Will, "I'm getting my chance, taking my time."

"What if there isn't another chance?" Will mused, not even sure if he believed that anymore. "What if that's it?"

"There will be," Paul confidently answered. "I'll make sure of it."

"You sound pretty confident for someone I told to leave me alone," Will shakily said.

"If you wanted that you wouldn't have answered the phone," Paul replied easily. "I don't want to follow you around or stalk you anymore," Paul winced a bit at that phrase, "But I'm not giving up on this, on you."

"You could sleep with anyone, Paul," Will knew if he didn't get off the phone soon he would give in again. He knew he was weak. "I'm sure there's younger or hotter than me," Will finished.

"I want you," Paul informed Will, "And I'm not giving up on you. If I have to tell you every day until you get it through your head, I will."

"For now," Paul assertively told Will, "Until you're ready to admit what you want just do what I'm going to do."

"What's that?" Will couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I'm going to take off all my clothes," Paul licked his lips, "Lie down in my bed and remember each moment I've spent buried inside of you. Every. Little. Detail."

"Goodnight, Will," Paul whispered before hanging up, "Sweet dreams."

"Fuck," Will complained, throwing his phone on the bed, "Why do I do this to myself?"

Without his permission Will felt his mind drifting.

" _Do you think I'm gay, Will?" Paul leered at Will gazing at his face trying to hold in a smile._

" _Yes, yes I do," Will replied feeling a bit breathless and nervous, his heart pounding against his chest._

" _Are you gay, Will?" Paul lifted his eyebrows and smirked, already certain of the answer._

" _Yes I am," Will answered trying to sound confident despite how out of control he felt._

 _Giving Will a half smile Paul moved closer to Will, "Then I'll answer your question." Immediately Paul put one hand on the side of Will's neck and drew him into a kiss. When their lips connected all Paul could think was,_ 'Finally.' _Feeling Will open his mouth against his Paul moved one hand to Will's shoulder and held on tight._

 _Will didn't know why he was so surprised by Paul's kiss but he was._ 'Why would Paul kiss me?' _Will wondered vaguely. Without even thinking about it Will found himself kissing back and holding on to Paul's waist. Lashes fluttering slightly Will enjoyed the moment before it dawned on him what he was really doing._

 _With their lips still connected Will lifted his hands to Paul's chest and pushed him away._ 'His firm, firm chest,' _Will couldn't help from thinking as he didn't move his hands away. "This, this shouldn't happen," Will said slightly out of breath._

 _Paul held Will's elbows until Will took a step back, "So you got your answer. Yes I'm gay just like you thought." Paul sauntered closer to Will as he took small steps back, "And you pushed real hard for that answer," Paul felt amused and elated. It felt so exciting to say that out loud. After so many hours alone with Will with his bright eyes and his bashful smile Paul couldn't wait to push Will to his limits._

" _No," Will shook his head, moving one hand forward in a weak effort to keep Paul at bay, "No I just-"_

" _You just what?" Paul looked at Will expectantly, pleased when Will had nothing to say. Snatching one arm out around Will's waist Paul dragged Will against his body their lips connecting instantly._

 _Without thinking Will clutched onto Paul's jaw harshly. Kissing Paul almost violently, Will practically melted when he felt Paul's arms wrapping around him, holding him close. Almost losing himself entirely Will was unprepared when Paul took him by his shoulder and shoved him away._

 _Looking into Will's eyes Paul demanded, rubbing along Will's hips, "Tell me you don't want this to happen." He searched Will's expression looking for any doubts or regrets._

 _Will, breathing heavily, knew what he needed to say, what he wanted to say. But with Paul looking at him that way and touching him that way Will's head felt clouded. When Paul's hand cupped his face Will knew he had to try. He needed to explain why this was all wrong._ 'I shouldn't be here with Paul. I shouldn't be here.'

" _I mean it," Paul explained ardently, looking into those blue eyes he had found so interesting, "If you don't want this to happen..."_

" _It's-it's not that I don't want it to happen," Will tried to clarify. Because he did want it to happen as awful as that was. He wanted to kiss Paul and touch him, wanted to know what it would feel like. '_ But I can't. I can't do this. I need to leave and go home. The only person that needs to kiss me or touch me is my husband.'

 _Paul grinned, "That's all I needed to hear." Almost laughing, cutting off whatever Will was going to say next, Paul pulled him into another kiss._

 _Will closed his eyes tightly,_ 'God, pull away from him and go home, Will Horton.'

 _Paul turned Will towards the bed wanting to get Will under him, wanting to see him spread out and wanton. Finding Will's wide-eyed expression enticing, Paul ogled Will as he guided him onto the bed._

 _Will scooted backwards until he was against the pillows. He tried to tell Paul why this was a horrible idea, why Will definitely shouldn't do this but Will couldn't find the words. Giving Paul a brief, disbelieving smile Will found Paul hovering above him kissing him senseless again._

 _Paul balanced himself over Will as his hands moved up and down Will's body from his hips along to his face. Paul didn't know what it was but he could barely keep his hands to himself. He wanted to touch Will everywhere and leave his mark._

 _The way Paul swept his hands over him mesmerized Will and practically filled his head with nothing but Paul. When Paul's tongue brushed against Will's lips Will whimpered and held onto Paul's shirt tightly. Opening his mouth Will groaned as Paul's tongue stroked against his own._

 _Nipping and licking along and inside of Will's mouth Paul couldn't help but grin. He loved feeling Will's erratic pants against his mouth and the tiny desperate puffs coming from his nose. Will was already coming undone underneath him and Paul hadn't even gotten started._

 _Lowering his hips, Paul pressed against Will wanting to completely surround and overwhelm him. Paul dragged his lips down Will's chin to his neck smirking when he felt Will's breath hitching against his mouth. Without another word Paul began unbutton Will's shirt._

 _Will couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but Paul. When he started licking along his neck Will lifted both hands into Paul's dark hair, fingers digging into his scalp wanting to keep Paul there. Will's neck had always been so sensitive. Unconsciously Will began rubbing his hips against Paul's. He didn't even notice that Paul had unbuttoned his shirt until he felt large hands rubbing along his chest._

 _Grinding against Will Paul pulled away from Will's neck to look over his naked chest. With a wide grin Paul made a clicking sound with his tongue as he caressed along Will's large pecs and the bumps of his abdominal muscles. Catching Will's eyes Paul softened his smile finding the sudden bout of insecurity on Will's face endearing._

 _Straddling Will's hips, pressing along his length, Paul put his hands on the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head slowly. He knew exactly what he looked like and wanted to give Will as good of a view as he could._

 _Will had to suck both of his lips into his mouth to make sure he didn't let out an embarrassing sound. He'd seen plenty of shirtless men in his lifetime. He knew several that were just as defined and muscular as Paul but there was something intoxicating about the sight in front of him. There was something heady about the look in Paul's eyes, the fact that Will was supposed to look and touch. But he couldn't help the rush of insecurity he felt consuming him. It was always there in the back of his mind waiting to strike without his permission._

'Why would someone like Paul Narita ever want someone like me? He could walk into any gay bar in town and have his pick of anyone. What's he doing with a nobody like me?'

 _Paul rested his hands on Will's chest while his thumbs began rubbing along his nipples. Catching Will's eyes again Paul smiled softly when Will sat up and drew him into another kiss. Moaning into Will's lips Paul helped drag Will's shirt off and tossed it over the side of the bed to land somewhere on the floor._

 _Arms wrapped around Paul's head Will licked into his mouth. He still didn't know why Paul would want to be with him but he wasn't going to waste the moment. It had been so long since someone looked at Will the way Paul was._ 'Don't think about that,' _Will scolded himself as he slid his tongue against Paul's._ 'Just think about this. Just this.'

 _Paul swept his hands up and down Will's bare back as they kissed. He wanted Will closer though, wanted him naked. Smiling against Will's mouth, Paul lifted his hands to pull Will's arms from around his neck. Keeping their mouths connected Paul started taking off Will's watch. Will's teeth dug into his lip and Paul couldn't stop the groan escaping his throat making it impossible for his fingers to work._

 _Will pulled away from Paul to catch his breath. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Paul yanking on his watch in frustration._

" _Here," Will licked his tingling lips and unlatched his watch. "I've got it."_

" _Good," Paul nodded. He took the watch from Will and tossed it over his head before cupping Will's face and knocking him onto the bed._

Hearing a beep on his phone, alerting him to a text, jerked Will out of his memory.

' _Fuck,'_ Will thought, grabbing the phone, almost certain the message was from Paul.

Will knew he shouldn't but just like before, he couldn't resist looking.

' _Oh_ ,' Will breathed a sigh of relief, _'It's from Jake.'_

' _Right,_ ' Will thought, _'Right, it's better this way. I can't stay away from Paul on my own. I'm definitely not strong enough.'_

Sending Jake a response Will tried to push down the disappointment he felt that the message wasn't from Paul.

* * *

Author's note:

I took into consideration all the reviews. Some want straight up smut, some want them to talk. I tried to compromise. Don't worry though there is more smut on the horizon.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad," Will rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"Will," Lucas shook his head again. "Just, please tell me what's happening here?"

Settling back against Paul's side, Will said, "If you have to know, yes, Paul and I have been seeing each other."

"Yep," Paul put his arm back around Will's shoulders. "For a while now actually."

"How could this have even happened?" Adrienne demanded, face scrunching together in confusion.

Paul, trying not to laugh, remarked, "You do know that when I was with Will in January it was of my own choosing, right? Just because we had a lot of issues doesn't mean we lost our attraction."

Will smacked Paul's arm teasingly. Turning back to his father and Adrienne, Will told them, "You know, I am a grown, single man who can sleep with whoever I want whenever I want. And the two of you have absolutely nothing to do with it."

"This just doesn't make any sense, Will," Lucas sighed. "I mean the past few months and now this. Can't you see why this is a little hard to understand?"

"Again, still not your business," Paul pointed out. "But if you want I can go into detail about it all. It all started when we ran into each other one night and I took Will to my hotel and fu-"

"That's enough," Adrienne covered her face with her hands.

Will, amused, stated, "I'm sleeping with Paul. I slept with him this morning and I'll probably do it again after you leave. Hell, we'd be doing it right now if you weren't here."

"Will," Lucas made a disgusted face.

"How old am I dad?" Will chuckled. "I think you can get passed the idea of me sleeping with someone. I have a kid for god's sake."

"Look," Paul decided, having enough of Adrienne and Lucas. "I get that you have some concerns but Will and I like each other. We have fun. Sure, it started out as us taking out our frustrations on each other in bed but it's going places. We're not apologizing for that."

"And considering your own relationship," Will pointedly looked between his dad and Adrienne shuffling awkwardly, "You are in no position to judge mine."

"What about all the animosity between you two?" Adrienne wondered, trying to understand. "How did you just get over that?"

"We didn't just get over it," Will admitted. "But we've talked about a lot of things, everything. We understand what happened when we first met, what happened after we found out the truth about each other and about what we're doing now."

"OK," Lucas exhaled, "It all sounds good. And I know I haven't been that supportive ever since," Lucas trailed off a bit, "Um, since your divorce, but I am just concerned, Will."

"Thank you, Dad," Will nodded, "But I honestly have this handled. Paul and I know what we're doing."

"And still," Paul informed them, "None of your business."

"Alright," Adrienne decided, "We get it. We shouldn't have barged in here but we were just a little worried."

Will, ushering his father and Adrienne out, closed the door and leaned against it before giving Paul a knowing look.

Paul, holding Will's gaze, tried to stay strong before he gave up. "Ugh," Paul crossed his arms and averted his eyes, "Fine, you were right. Everyone is going to freak out on us now."

"Told you so," Will couldn't help but quip. Kneeling on the couch Will grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt, "Pretty soon you are going to be missing our secret rendezvous."

"It was fun while it lasted," Paul agreed. "But I've been ready to take you on a real date for a while now."

"Really?" Will asked rubbing his lips together, feeling a bit shy.

"Sure thing, blue eyes," Paul smoothly replied. Whispering against Will's lips, Paul smiled, "I can't wait to show you off."

Will smiled softly before kissing Paul gently on the mouth.

* * *

 **Several Weeks Ago**

"This is pretty nice," Will admitted glancing over at Jake sitting next to him on a park bench.

"It is," Jake confirmed. "Plus it's great to see my niece actually playing with someone her own age."

Will smiled watching Ari run around the playground with her new friend, Jake's niece.

The other night Will had made plans with Jake, plans that Will made absolutely certain were not a date. Jake suggested he meet Will and Ari at the park and he could bring his niece. So far, Will was actually having a fun time. It had been so long since he actually sat down with someone and was able to relax with no pressure.

"Hey," Jake said, turning from watching the girls take turns on the slide, "Can I ask you something?"

"OK," Will shrugged, "Go for it."

"What's the deal with you and Paul Narita?" Jake questioned directly.

Will closed his eyes, "It's complicated."

"I figured, yeah," Jake shifted uncomfortably on the bench. A bit sheepishly he admitted, "After what he said to me I kind of looked up all your articles. You know, because he said I didn't read a lot."

"Oh," Will blinked several times and turned his head down, "I see."

"And well," Jake continued, "One link lead to another and then another and well I guess I'm just wondering about what I saw between you two the other day."

"You and me both," Will mumbled. Sitting up straight, Will caught Jake's eye and said, "Paul and I, whatever we are, is nothing."

"You sure about that?" Jake prodded. "It looked like something when he sent me on my way."

"I want it to be nothing," Will amended. "I just have to stay away from him."

"OK," Jake could tell Will would welcome a change in conversation. "Why don't you tell me about Ari?"

* * *

Paul, late for lunch with his dad, jabbed his fingers against his phone as he sent a text. Taking a quick shortcut through the park Paul paused mid-step when he heard a familiar laugh.

Backing up a few feet, Paul looked out towards the playground, a portion of the park he always ignored, and frowned unhappily.

' _What the hell is Will doing here with Jake?'_ Paul set his jaw, ready to go over there.

Ever since their late night conversation Paul had been trying to get in contact with Will again to no avail. Will wasn't answering his texts or phone calls.

At first, Paul thought it was better that way. Will was upset and giving him a few days of respite would be good for him. Maybe he would realize how much he missed Paul's companionship, missed the time they spent together. He didn't consider the possibility of Will only ignoring him and no one else.

Paul assumed that Will was hiding out, taking care of a few things. After having that run in with Adrienne and Lucas, Paul realized how alone Will must have been feeling. That while everyone else's life was able to keep on moving Will had to change his entirely.

' _Will has to think about Ari and himself and still try to stay afloat,'_ Paul sneered seeing Jake putting his arm over the back of the bench. _'I thought he needed time to figure out there was nothing wrong with the two of us seeing each other. That he would finally figure out that I want him to use me as stress relief. I didn't think he was actually serious about staying away from me.'_

Feeling his phone buzz, Paul glanced down to see a message from his dad. Paul looked one more time at Will before turning and walking away.

' _I'm getting his attention back,'_ Paul decided, _'One way or another.'_

Paul, walking through another section of the park, vividly remembered sitting on the park bench he was storming by.

' _Sitting and kissing,'_ Paul recalled. Lifting up one eyebrow Paul's fingers itched to pull out his phone again and send a message to someone he hadn't talked to in a few months.

' _Maybe there's something in Will's notes that will help_ Will _get laid this time,_ ' Paul mused.

* * *

"How have you been?" Will asked his cousin as he sat across from her at The Brady Pub, hands cradling a coffee mug.

"Well," Abigail pushed her long, dark hair away from her face and began talking at great length.

Will, doing his best to nod along and pay attention, vaguely wondered if anyone in this town ever had a nice, normal pregnancy.

Taking a drink of the warm, strong coffee Will glanced around the pub _. 'I can only listen to this Ben, Chad nonsense for so long.'_

That situation hit a little too close to home for Will. _'And speaking of,'_ Will thought seeing Paul walking through the door.

Shifting uncomfortably Will mentally prepared himself for dealing with Paul. Once he turned off his phone Will had done such a good job yesterday of ignoring Paul's calls and messages. Unfortunately, Will still spent the night with his hand wrapped around his cock, teeth digging into his pillow to keep quiet and his mind focused entirely on Paul.

Seeing Paul holding the door open for someone Will's eyes snapped towards Abigail again.

"Will?" Abigail asked realizing he wasn't listening to her.

"Huh?" Will said, eyes taking a few moments to focus. "I think you should stick with whatever guy you want."

"You were listening," Abigail smiled happily. "As I was saying," she continued on oblivious to Will's internal crisis.

Will slumped against the booth, staring into his cup of coffee _. 'Why is he here with Derrick?_ ' Will wondered.

Will didn't want to admit that he had been enjoying Paul's attention. Even though Will knew it was wrong he couldn't stop himself from feeling flattered. Will knew it wasn't completely healthy to be jumping into Paul's bed as often as he had. _'But it still made me feel good,'_ Will sighed. _'Paul made me feel good.'_

' _And I thought,'_ Will turned his phone over in his hand, recalling the last time he talked to Paul on the phone, _'That Paul wasn't giving up on me.'_

Will knew it wasn't fair of him to tell Paul to stay away and then get upset when Paul listened. _'God,'_ Will closed his eyes _, 'Get a grip, Horton. Paul can be with Derrick all he wants.'_

But Will couldn't stop the sickening voice hissing in his ear how replaceable he was. How he was only good enough to sleep with a few meaningless times _. 'Useless, slutty and disposable,'_ Will blinked several times to clear his eyes.

' _This is good,'_ Will tried to convince himself. ' _Paul is bad for me and this is more proof why. Besides,'_ Will snuck a quick look in Paul and Derrick's direction, _'I'm supposed to be mad at Derrick too. He threw me under the bus and let me crash and burn by myself.'_

' _No more thinking about Paul,'_ Will vowed. _'Not now and not ever again.'_

* * *

"I've got to admit that I was pretty shocked when you called me today," Derrick told Paul as they sat down at a table.

"Uh, me too," Paul smiled weakly, eyes darting towards Will every few seconds. He didn't want to admit exactly how he knew Will was going to be here at this time. _'Maybe I am a stalker,'_ Paul thought feeling a bit unsettled.

"I thought you didn't really want to see me anymore," Derrick confessed, "After what happened."

Paul, finally paying attention, looked over at Derrick, "Well, I guess I realized I could have handled that situation with a bit more tact."

"No, no it's not your fault," Derrick said, reaching across the table and touching Paul's hand, "I definitely shouldn't have let Will talk me into anything."

Dragging his eyes away from Will once again, Paul gave Derrick a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"I wanted some advice and I got a lot more than I was bargaining for," Derrick shrugged, taking his hand back.

"You didn't have to listen to Will," Paul stated, glancing over at Will again, "Or read the notes he gave you or even use them."

"I guess not," Derrick admitted. With a frown he asked, "Why do you keep looking over there?"

Turning around in his seat Derrick took in the rest of the restaurant and frowned when he saw Will Horton. _'Why is Paul staring at him?'_ Derrick wondered.

Seeing Will stand up and give the brunette he was sitting with a hug, Derrick stared at Paul again seeing how captivated he was _. 'What the hell?'_ Derrick thought.

"Paul?" Derrick questioned, getting no response.

Paul watched Will heading in the direction of the bathroom. Standing up, Paul told Derrick quickly, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Will splashed some cool water on his face before standing upright and jumping when he saw Paul in the mirror's reflection.

"God," Will put his hand to his chest. "Do you have to do that?"

"Sorry," Paul said softly before reaching out and putting his hands on Will's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Will asked looking into Paul's eyes through the mirror.

"You know what I'm doing," Paul's fingers drifted towards Will's collarbone.

"No, I don't," Will shook his head but didn't move away from Paul's hands. "I thought I did but I have no idea what you want."

"I've told you in explicit detail, several times, what I want," Paul traced his thumbs over the dip in Will's collarbone.

"You can take your explicit detail," Will licked over his lips, "And go do it to Derrick."

Will moved away from Paul and headed for the door.

Paul reached out for Will's elbow and turned him around, "Oh should I?"

"I told you to find someone younger and hotter," Will shrugged, "And to leave me alone."

"I don't know if he's that younger than you," Paul started moving closer to Will, backing him against the door, "And I wouldn't say he's hotter either."

"Right," Will said, "I'm much more self-aware now, you know. Plus I have eyes."

"You can't be that self-aware to not see what's right in front of your face," Paul urged holding onto Will's shoulders to hold him in place. Leaning forward Paul angled his head slightly, aiming for Will's lips.

"Why is Derrick here?" Will demanded, turning his head to the side and causing Paul's lips to graze his cheek.

"Why do you think?" Paul chuckled, kissing the apple of Will's cheek, nose nuzzling along Will's skin.

"I have no idea what to think," Will confessed _. 'I think I'm stupid and easy and not what you really want.'_

"I wanted to make you jealous," Paul admitted, kissing the corner of Will's mouth. "I wanted to rile you up and make you admit that you wanted me too."

Will closed his eyes, letting Paul cup his jaw and sighing slightly when he felt Paul's warm breath against his lips.

"Wait," Will said before Paul could press their lips together.

"What now?" Paul grumbled, resting his forehead against Will's.

"You were trying to make me feel jealous?" Will questioned. "You wanted me to feel that way?" Will put his hands on Paul's chest and shoved him away.

"Well," Paul took a few steps back, giving Will his space, "Yeah, I saw you with Jake and all I wanted was to make you see that you wanted to be with me instead."

"With Jake?" Will repeated. "When was I with Jake?"

"This afternoon," Paul insisted, "At the park."

"What did you see at the park?" Will demanded.

"You were sitting on a bench and laughing and, and, you know," Paul crossed his arms defensively.

"And I know?" Will crossed his arms as well. "For your information he brought his niece to play with Ari. We were only there as friends."

"Right," Paul snorted. "Sure."

"I told him in explicit detail," Will mocked, "That the only thing I could offer was friendship. Believe it or not but some people might actually be interested in being my friend."

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you," Paul argued. "He does not want to be your friend."

"It shouldn't matter to you," Will snarled, "Because the only one I've been sleeping with is you."

Seeing the accusing look on Will's face, Paul smiled. "So you were jealous," Paul commented, feeling extremely proud of himself.

"No," Will took a step back, "No." Will looked away from Paul, "Maybe. I-I don't know."

Before Paul could say anything else Will said decisively, "I don't know if I was jealous but I sure as hell know you made me feel useless."

"What?" Paul's smile dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"I know I told you to stay away but you said you were going to convince me," Will started explaining. "And yet you brought a date here."

"Maybe we're here as just friends," Paul told Will, raising his eyebrows. "Look," Paul shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know why we keep getting our signals crossed."

Paul took Will's hands, "I saw you with him and I panicked. You wouldn't talk to me yesterday and I thought you were just taking time to cool off. Seeing you with him freaked me out."

"Why bring Derrick into this?" Will asked. "You know he likes you. That's just cruel."

"It's been months," Paul dismissed, "And I never said it was a date."

"You think that's going to matter to him?" Will gave Paul a disapproving look. "He's had a crush on you forever. You don't just get over that so easily."

"Like you and me?" Paul smiled triumphantly seeing the look on Will's face.

"Maybe," Will conceded. "But for the record, if you want anywhere near me again, there's no games and no tricks, from either of us. I've spent the better part of this year going crazy because of jealousy. I do not appreciate you trying to do that to me again."

"I'm sorry," Paul grabbed Will's face again. "I just wanted to remind you about this," Paul brushed against Will's cheek with his thumb. "Remind you about all the things I want to happen between us."

Will closed his eyes, leaning against Paul's strong hands.

"I think I finally understand your behavior earlier in the year," Paul admitted. "Why you felt so crazy and did things you wouldn't normally do. You drive me crazy, cloud my head."

"Paul," Will whispered, eyes still closed.

"I want you so much," Paul said quietly, passionately. "Just say the word and I'll do anything to you, anything you want."

"P-Paul," Will whimpered.

"Open those beautiful blue eyes," Paul ordered in a silky, smooth voice, "And I'll give you everything."

Will didn't know what to do, what to think.

"Come on," Paul maintained, moving even closer.

Just as Will fluttered his eyes and caught Paul's stare, the door to the bathroom opened.

"What is taking you so long, Pau-" Derrick trailed off seeing Paul cradling Will's face, the two standing entirely too close.

"What the hell is this?" Derrick inquired feeling completely unsettled.

"Um," Will backed away from Paul and out of his reach, "I-I need to go."

Derrick watched as Will practically ran out the door. "Well?" Derrick looked at Paul expectantly.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Paul stated trying to be both firm but apologetic.

"Wh-" Derrick opened and closed his mouth a few times. Crossing his arms, Derrick asked bluntly, "Why did you invite me here?"

"I was trying to make Will jealous," Paul answered. "It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry."

Derrick sighed, "At least this time you're admitting it."

"Yeah," Paul scratched the back of his head. "I'm still really sorry."

Derrick nodded and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why he kept getting his hopes up with Paul but he did. Rolling his eyes a bit Derrick asked, "You gonna go after him or what?"

* * *

"Did you have fun with Grandma?" Will asked Ari once they were finally alone at home.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded, "Color."

"I see," Will looked over the papers Ari had brought with her, smiling at the crude figures and shapes. "Where should we put them?" Will questioned teasingly.

"Room," Ari decided, snatching the papers and skipping into her room.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Will asked walking into Ari's room with a roll of tape.

"Mmm hmm," Ari nodded, smiling when Will handed over a piece of tape and let her put the pictures where she wanted them.

"You play and I'll work on dinner," Will told Ari as he walked into the kitchen and heard her dumping out her entire collection of blocks.

Will opened the fridge and weighed his options. _'What do we have that I can actually cook?'_

Will turned towards the door when he heard a loud knock. Going to open the door, Will paused, recalling the latest murder he had heard on the news.

"Who is it?" Will called through the door.

"It's me," Paul called, "Can you let me in?"

Will closed his eyes and counted to three.

' _If you open this door,'_ Will told himself, _'You know what's going to happen.'_

Opening his eyes Will unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hey," Paul greeted with a relieved smile. He was afraid for a second there that he was going to be left standing outside, completely shut out.

"Hi," Will replied gripping onto the door handle tightly.

"Can I come in?" Paul asked again. "I, um, I brought this," Paul lifted a takeout bag. "If you haven't eaten yet that is," Paul trailed off a bit when Will just blinked at him.

"No," Will shook his head, "I mean, yes. I mean, yes you can come in and no we haven't eaten."

"OK," Paul nodded and gave a small smile. "Um, for that to happen you have to move out of the way, Will."

"Right," Will finally let go of the doorknob and stepped aside to let Paul in.

"Where should I put this?" Paul wondered.

"The table is fine," Will said softly. "I'll just, um, go get Ari."

"I don't know if she'll like what I brought but uh, I just remember that you mentioned it once and so I got it and um," Paul realized he was rambling and stopped, "I'll just stop talking now."

"OK," Will smiled softly finding this less than confident Paul sweet.

Watching Will walk away Paul twisted his face in a grimace _. 'Get it together,'_ Paul scolded himself before pulling out the takeout containers. Trying to find some cutlery in the kitchen Paul started opening drawers and cabinets until he found what he needed.

' _If I want to show Will that there's nothing wrong with what we've been doing,'_ Paul thought _, 'Then I need to get it together.'_

Ari, walking into the room hand-in-hand with Will, gave Paul a quizzical look, "Daddy has friend?"

Will glanced over at Paul briefly before saying, "Yeah, baby girl, this is daddy's friend."

* * *

"It's cute listening to you read her a story," Paul told Will after Will slowly closed the door to Ari's room.

"If you say so," Will sheepishly scratched the side of his neck. "She likes it when I do all the voices."

"It's really sweet," Paul stood up from the couch and reached out for Will's hand. "You're a really great father," Paul praised.

"I try my best," Will admitted. "It's really hard though."

"I imagine it is," Paul confirmed, "Trying to do all of this on your own."

"Sometimes I don't think I can do it," Will quietly whispered. He didn't know why he was telling this to Paul. He didn't think Paul even really cared.

"You've been doing it for months," Paul told Will, looking him right in the eyes, "And from what I've seen she's happy and healthy."

"Thanks," Will gave Paul a weak smile.

"I mean it," Paul praised.

Will nodded before putting his arms around Paul and hugging him.

Paul, taken aback, wrapped his arms around Will and said, "You OK?"

Will nodded, "Yeah. Just, I guess I needed to hear that."

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier," Paul reminded Will. "I really didn't mean to make you feel like you were anything less than what you are."

"I don't think it's possible for me to be any less than what I am," Will confessed.

Paul frowned; hating hearing Will talk like that.

"Will," Paul licked his lips, "I'm not going to lie. I came over here with the intention of sleeping with you. That's all I've been thinking about for a few days now, getting my next chance."

Will held onto Paul tighter, hiding his face in Paul's neck.

"But I promise," Paul urged, hands rubbing up and down Will's sides, "That if we do this, by the time we're done, you're going to see exactly what I think about you. You'll see exactly what I see when I look at you."

"Now," Paul gently pulled away from Will, "Do you want to go into the bedroom, knowing exactly what we're going to do? Or do you want me to leave?"

"I-I want you to show me," Will decided, face heating up, "Please."

* * *

"Sit on the bed," Paul told Will softly, letting his fingertips slide out of his hands.

Will, nervous, sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't know why he was so anxious. It wasn't like he and Paul had never been in this position before. Maybe it was the way Paul was looking at him or the promises Paul made.

' _What if I don't like what he sees?'_ Will wondered, chewing on his lower lip.

Paul tried not to smile seeing Will so uncomfortable.

"Hey," Paul reached out and gently touched Will's face. Pushing Will's chin up, Paul said, "Don't be nervous. It's just me."

"I'm pretty sure that's a reason to be nervous," Will replied giving Paul a painful smile.

"Not really," Paul moved onto his knees. Paul reached out and pulled off Will's shoes and socks. Dragging his hands up the tight, thick material of Will's jeans, Paul rubbed up and down Will's thighs.

"I like these pants," Paul declared conversationally as he put his hands on Will's stomach and pushed him until he lied down on the bed. Paul popped the button on Will's jeans and pulled down his zipper.

"They highlight your legs, how thick and strong they are," Paul continued, yanking on the tight material, "And I especially like how they make your ass look."

Will, glad Paul couldn't see how bright red his face was now, almost couldn't contain his smile. It felt so good to hear anything positive about himself especially from someone else. _'Especially from Paul,'_ Will thought.

"I don't know if I've ever mentioned it," Paul smirked slightly once Will's pants were off. "But the curve of your ass? Definitely my third favorite part of your body."

"What are the other two?" Will asked curiously, breathlessly.

"Well," Paul placed his hands on the waistband of Will's underwear, "Actually it's a tie between your eyes and your lips."

"Really?" Will furrowed his eyebrows feeling a bit surprised.

"Yep," Paul admitted, "Those were the first parts of you I saw. I didn't see your ass until you turned around."

"You are so," Will tried to think of the word but when Paul started slowly pulling off his underwear he had trouble focusing.

"So what?" Paul leered as he dragged Will's underwear off his knees, down his legs and past his feet.

When Will didn't respond Paul smiled, "I guess I'll have to work for an answer."

Paul lifted Will's right leg up, gently bending his knee a bit. Paul dragged one of his fingers down the ball of Will's foot before kissing the top of his foot. Lips dragging up from Will's foot to his leg and over his knee, Paul enjoyed the slight twitches and gasps Will made.

"I don't understand," Paul said in a clear voice, lips murmuring against the sensitive flesh of Will's inner thigh, "Why you don't have more confidence. Why you don't see yourself the way others see you."

"I see myself the way everyone tells me to," Will whispered crying out when Paul's tongue licked a line along his pelvis.

"You need to see yourself the way I tell you to," Paul offered, nose brushing along Will's pubic hair.

Putting down Will's leg Paul lifted the other one before running his fingers up and down Will's thigh.

"How did you get this?" Paul asked as he traced a faint scar along the top of Will's thigh.

"Fell off my bike," Will answered inhaling sharply when Paul kissed it.

"And this?" Paul touched a pale scar near the toes on Will's left foot.

"My mom," Will whined a bit when Paul's warm breath panted against his foot. "Stepped on me with her heels."

"Sounds dangerous," Paul tried not to laugh. "Now," Paul placed the other leg down, "Do you wanna know what I see right now?"

"What?" Will licked his lips nervously.

"Your legs are strong and thick in all the best places," Paul ran both his hands fully up and over Will's calves and thighs to rest along Will's hips, completely bypassing Will's cock. "Makes it easier for when I throw them over my shoulders or you wrap them around my waist."

Will snorted slightly, breathing erratic, drinking in every word Paul was saying.

Paul pushed Will's shirt up and over his head quickly, wanting him completely naked.

"You've been working out more often," Paul commented as he trailed his fingers up and down Will's stomach. Eyes looking over Will's naked form Paul added, "Not that there was anything wrong with the way you looked before but I'm appreciating it now."

"Why have you started working out more?" Paul wondered, getting back on his knees and leaning closer so his elbows were digging into Will's thighs, his stomach pressing against Will intimately.

"Therapist said I should," Will shakily answered. With Paul touching and praising him, his t-shirt brushing against his cock and balls, Will was having a hard time thinking.

"Well you can thank them for me," Paul quipped. "Because you look so, so good."

Will barely squeaked out a, "Thank you," when Paul bent his head down and pressed a single kiss to Will's cock.

Paul stood up and took Will's hands. "Move against the pillows," Paul ordered.

Will scooted back and lied down; keeping his eyes locked on Paul's the whole time.

Paul sat down on the bed next to Will and took one hand. Paul pulled on Will's arm until it was extended across his lap.

"This is nice too," Paul praised, fingers trailing up and down Will's bare arm. "So strong and sexy."

"Yeah?" Will couldn't look away from Paul's face. He wished he could see what Paul sees. That he could look at himself through Paul's eyes.

"Yes," Paul gave Will a small smile before lifting up his hand and kissing it. "Do you believe me?" Paul questioned.

Will nodded slowly, trusting Paul.

"Now," Paul grabbed Will's shoulder, "Turn over."

"What?" Will asked, confused.

"I can see my two favorite parts right now," Paul teased reaching forward to kiss over both of Will's eyelids. "Now I want to see the other."

Turning onto his front, resting his head in his arms, Will waited anxiously to see what would happen next.

Paul settled himself near the foot of the bed and spread Will's legs slightly. Light as a feather Paul traced his nails up the back of Will's legs until he could fan his hands over the globes of Will's ass.

"You're nervous again," Paul observed as he spread apart Will's cheeks. "You're twitching."

"You're looking at me," Will said shyly. "It's hard not to be nervous."

"Of course I'm looking at you," Paul chuckled, "I want you. I want to look and touch and taste and feel you all around me."

"Is that what you want?" Paul questioned as he propped Will up a bit and lied on his stomach. "Do you want all of that?"

Will nodded.

"You have to say it," Paul ordered, "I want to make sure I'm doing absolutely everything you want me to."

"Paul," Will sighed, voice slightly whining.

"Say it," Paul repeated as his thumb brushed over Will's opening.

"I can't," Will complained, "Paul, please."

"Tell me you want this," Paul stated, bending down to teasingly lick his tongue along Will's crack. "Or else I'm not going to do it."

"Come on, blue eyes," Paul urged with one more lick.

"OK," Will confessed in a choked off voice, "I want it. I want you."

"What do you want me to do?" Paul teased, "You need to tell me."

"Keep, god, keep doing what you were doing," Will pleaded, "With your tongue. Please, Paul."

"Yeah?" Paul smiled, pressing in closer. "Did that feel good?"

"Y-yes," Will acknowledged.

Circling around Will's opening again Paul hummed slightly. He loved feeling Will twitch and gasp and clench against his tongue.

Will could barely keep his noises down. He knew he couldn't risk Ari waking up and wandering in here and finding them. When Paul slipped his tongue inside of him Will bit his wrist to keep from calling out.

Paul rubbed his hands up and down Will's ass as his tongue slid in and out of Will painstakingly slow. He knew he was driving Will crazy and he loved every minute of it.

"Paul," Will spat out as he let go of his wrist. "Paul, please."

"You have to say it," Paul reminded Will. "Whatever it is you want I'll give it to you. All you have to do is say it."

"Please," Will whimpered, "Please, fuck me."

"Of course I will, baby," Paul hummed before sticking his finger into his mouth, "How do you want me to fuck you? Hmm?"

"Nice and slow?" Paul wondered as he slid his middle finger inside of Will and waited a beat.

"Rough and fast?" Paul pulled his finger out of Will and slammed it back inside repeatedly.

Will jolted and gasped. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were garbled and weak.

"Do you want both?" Paul questioned feeling Will tightening around him.

"I just," Will tried to push himself onto his hands and knees, "I just want you. I want you inside me."

"Good," Paul tried not to grin as he pushed in two fingers and started scissoring them around.

Working Will open for a few minutes, whispering compliments and praises against his skin, Paul pulled out both fingers. "Condoms?" Paul wondered, watching as Will's hole tried vainly to close.

"Over there," Will said weakly pointing towards his side table.

Paul quickly produced a condom and the tube of lube he found next to it. Paul stepped out of his clothes, getting naked as fast as possible. Rolling on the condom quickly and slicking himself up, Paul positioned his cock against Will's entrance.

"Hurry," Will ordered, head hanging low, hips wiggling around.

Pushing in nice and slow, once Paul was entirely inside, he wrapped one arm around Will and placed his large palm on his stomach.

"Fuck," Paul whispered, leaning over Will's back. "You feel so good," Paul praised.

"God," Will tried to settle himself down but he felt like his blood was boiling.

Paul gently eased off of Will and gave a shallow thrust back inside.

"Did you know," Paul breathed against the back of Will's ear, "Every time I do this," Paul gave another tiny thrust, "Your breath hitches. I love that sound."

Will closed his eyes before pushing back against Paul, "Faster."

"How fast?" Paul picked up his pace a bit, keeping his thrust steady and even.

"I want you to cover every bit of me," Will requested, "I want to be surrounded."

Paul pushed into Will and wrapped his other arm around him, "Want to feel me everywhere?"

"Yes," Will admitted, "I want you everywhere, inside of me."

Groaning when Paul gave a particularly good thrust Will threw his head back. "Paul," he commended, "Keep doing that."

"Whatever you want," Paul promised, mouth brushing against Will's earlobe. "Whenever you want. Just say it and it's yours."

"Don't stop," Will said, "Please, don't stop."

Will's hand, which had been supporting himself on the mattress, lifted up and went to grab his cock.

"I don't think so," Paul admonished. Paul let go of Will to grab both his hands and pin them to the bed.

"You said whatever I wanted," Will complained, falling onto the bed, yet didn't try to fight off Paul's hold.

"You didn't say that's what you wanted," Paul teased. "Besides, I want you to come just like this. Just me inside of your tight, tasty little hole."

"You wanna know why?" Paul asked, smiling when Will started rubbing himself against the sheets. "Because I can do this for you. I'm all you need right now. It's just you and me and what we want."

Will started panting and nodding his head. "Yes," he croaked out.

"This doesn't seem wrong," Paul smoothly inquired. "Now does it. You and me? We can do whatever we want."

"This time," Will said in a quiet voice.

Paul didn't want Will to think about that at all. He wanted Will to be in the here and now.

"Anytime," Paul responded. "And right now, this is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes," Will panted, crying out.

"Just you and me," Paul continued, "Because I see you. I see everything about you. All the good and the bad."

Will bit his lip not sure he wanted to hear this.

"And I still want you," Paul confessed. "I've thought about you every night since I made you stay at my hotel. I've wanted to do this," Paul gave Will a stabbing thrust, "But only with you."

"I don't know why," Paul admitted, "But I won't fight it. I just want you. OK? Just you, Will."

Will sobbed wetly, face buried into the pillow as he started to come.

Letting go of Will's hands Paul rubbed along Will's back. "Let me be with you," Paul requested.

Will tried to calm himself down, letting everything Paul said and did sink in. When he finally had a grasp on what he wanted, Will pushed Paul off of him and knocked him onto his back.

Paul, taken by surprise, did nothing to stop Will as he peeled off the condom.

Holding onto the base of Paul's cock in a surprisingly steady hand, Will wrapped his lips around the head.

"God," Paul started fisting the sheets.

"I'll be with you," Will told Paul, looking at him through his eyelashes, lips brushing against his cock. "But on my terms."

"Whatever you want," Paul said, hips twisting when Will's hand started working him over.

"Good," Will replied before swallowing around Paul, taking as much in as he could.

Paul put his hands in Will's soft hair, helping him bob up and down.

"Whatever you want," Paul repeated, "Just don't stop doing that."

Will swallowed making a wet, choking sound.

"Fuck," Paul praised, "Will, Will I'm gonna-"

Will pulled off of Paul but kept the rhythm of his hand steady. Slapping the tip of Paul's cock against his tongue Will held Paul's gaze, daring him to come.

"Jesus Chri-" Paul hissed before coming all over Will's pink tongue and lips.

Making sure to work every last bit out of Paul Will made a large show of swallowing and slurping up the remnants on his lips and the corner of his mouth.

"God," Paul panted. "What the hell was that?"

Will collapsed next to Paul on the bed, "You said my mouth and eyes were your favorite."

Paul laughed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"You can come over my eyelashes next time," Will offered, face bright red but feeling satisfied with himself.

"Next time?" Paul turned on his side to face Will.

"Yeah," Will nodded. Before Paul could kiss him Will said, "But on my terms, right?"

"Yes," Paul said, pressing his lips together, getting the feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"No one else can know," Will looked Paul in the eyes. "Not until I'm ready."

"OK," Paul nodded and pulled Will into a kiss. _'OK.'_

* * *

Author's note:

I feel like Paul is kind of all over the place in this fic but oh well. He's got a lot of feelings he doesn't understand.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

Also, thank you to iluvh0rs3s for always helping me out when I need it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to aphass who gave me an idea for this chapter!

* * *

Will pulled away from Paul's mouth when he heard the doorbell again.

"That should be the babysitter," Will mumbled against Paul's mouth.

Paul reluctantly let go of Will, "You better answer it then."

"Right," Will nodded before standing up, adjusting his clothes from Paul's wandering hands and opening the door.

Smiling at his bright eyed daughter Will chitchatted with the babysitter briefly.

"Did you have fun?" Will asked Ari as he closed the door behind her.

"Yes," Ari nodded as she bounced up and down. "We wing at park and play and play."

"Swing?" Will clarified as Ari still couldn't quite pronounce all her words.

"I say that," Ari argued. Seeing Paul, Ari waved, "Friend is back."

"Hey, Ari," Paul greeted with a smile.

"You play with daddy again?" Ari questioned as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I was for a little bit, yeah," Paul chuckled before catching Will's eye and winking.

"Oh," Ari nodded seriously before saying, "I need juice."

* * *

Ari was happily playing in her room while Will and Paul relaxed on the couch.

"If you don't mind me asking," Paul started to say. He wasn't nervous exactly but he wasn't sure how Will would handle the question, "But how has your, um, finances been going?"

Will gave Paul a half smile and a half shrug. It had taken a long time for him to open up to Paul about how much he was struggling with only one income. But eventually Will and Paul started to trust each other with more than just their bodies.

"Better," Will admitted, "But, um, I want to start looking for a different apartment."

"Really?" Paul angled his body so one knee was on the couch. "You want to find a cheaper one?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "This one is nice and it was Ari's first home but I think it would be best to move somewhere I can afford easily and where we might not have so many memories."

"That makes a lot of sense," Paul gave Will a small smile. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think so," Will confessed. "I've been looking at a few other complexes online," Will grabbed his laptop and flipped it open to show Paul. "This one is almost $150 less a month and it's only a little bit away."

"It's smaller," Paul pointed out.

"Only by a little bit," Will defended. "But I think it would really help me out. In a lot of ways, really."

"Whatever makes things easier for both of you," Paul decided. "You know I'd support you with anything."

Will slowly felt a smile spreading across his face. He didn't know why but those simple phrases and support from Paul made all the difference to him.

"You're kind of sappy," Will informed Paul, trying to downplay his feelings.

"Uh huh," Paul agreed before grabbing Will's shirt and pulling him into a quick kiss.

Paul was respectful enough to keep things relatively chaste between him and Will when Ari was around. Ari knew that Paul was a friend to both Will and herself but she was unaware of exactly how friendly they were. The two had even made sure that whenever Paul stayed the night they were up and dressed before Ari was.

They had a few close calls in the beginning and they definitely learned their lesson.

 **Several Weeks Ago**

Will felt something warm and comforting surrounding him. It was familiar but different all at the same time. Will wasn't sure exactly what had pulled him from his deep sleep but he found himself easily nodding back off, nuzzling against the strong arm under his head.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice whimpered before opening the bedroom door.

Will popped his eyes open and rolled out from under Paul's arms.

' _Fuck,'_ Will thought as he stumbled around trying to find his underwear. Wincing at the slight sting in his lower back Will hopped into his undies and slowly got to Ari hoping she didn't see anything.

Edging her out the door, making sure Ari couldn't see into his room, Will asked, "Baby, what's wrong? It's so early."

"I have accident," Ari admitted shamefaced hobbling from foot to foot holding her nightgown away from her skin.

"Oh, sweetie, it's OK," Will helped her into the bathroom and took off her nightgown and pull-up.

"No," Ari shook her head, "It was bad."

"It's OK to have accidents," Will assured her. "That's why they're called accidents. You don't mean for them to happen. You just have to try again. Daddy isn't mad. It's OK."

"Sleep in your bed, now?" Ari wondered after Will made sure she was cleaned and properly dressed again.

"Sur-" Will remembered who was in his bed. "Uh, why don't we sleep on the couch?"

"No, bed," Ari complained sleepily.

"Shh," Will lifted Ari into his arms and sat down on the couch, gently rubbing her back.

Once she fell back to sleep Will laid her on the sofa and went to take off her sheets on her bed. Will put the pile in the washer to clean once Ari was up again. Thankful that he had been using disposable training pads under the sheets Will threw it away, put a new one on and remade the bed. Will went back into the living room, picked Ari up and put her back in bed.

' _How could I let this happen?'_ Will thought before going back into his room.

Paul was sleeping peacefully on his side. Will thought about shoving him awake but knew better than that.

Lying back down on the bed Will kept his eyes open for a few moments. He could still remember how good Paul made him feel the night before. How happy, confident and sexy Paul made him feel.

' _He made me feel good and wanted,'_ Will recalled. _'And I don't want it to go away. I don't want to lose that feeling or lose Paul.'_

"Go back to sleep," Paul ordered groggily as he wrapped his arm back around Will.

"OK," Will agreed with a tiny smile letting Paul manhandle him back into place.

A few hours later a loud pounding on the front door startled Will and Paul awake.

"God," Will said putting his hand to his chest and sitting straight up. "Let me go check it out."

"Maybe I should do it," Paul offered remembering the string of murders that had been happening.

"Oh for god's sake," Will gave Paul an unimpressed look. "I'm going and you're staying."

"OK," Paul relented. "I need to find my pants anyway."

Will threw on his clothes and headed for the door. Throwing it open carelessly Will was a bit surprised to see who was standing there.

"Grandma," Will greeted when he saw Kate standing in the doorway with several bags in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Kate shoved Will out of the way. "Now, I heard that you are still seeing Jake," Kate started saying as she tossed the bags on the couch. "And I figured you would want a few new things before things get serious."

"…What?" Will closed the door behind him and looked towards his bedroom door. _'What the hell?'_

"Jake, sweetheart, keep up," Kate shook her hair behind her shoulder. "I think you'll like this one," Kate pulled a large comforter out of one bag. "But I also think this one is nice."

Will looked at the bedding in his grandmother's hands before he gave her a blank look.

"Don't look at me like that," Kate insisted. "There's no need to be shy. I know as a young, attractive male you're going to be sexually active. I figured it might be a good idea to dress up your bedroom now that you're seeing someone again."

Will gaped at his grandma like a fish before saying, "Jake and I are just friends."

"Sure you are," Kate said placating him. "As I said, once you get serious you'll be thanking me for this."

"Grandma, I appreciate the sentiment, as disturbing as it is, but I really don't need anything," Will tried to tell her.

"Nonsense," Kate dismissed. "Let's go try them out."

"That is really not necessary," Will insisted knowing he absolutely couldn't let his grandma find Paul in his room.

Kate grabbed all of her bags again and barged into Will's room ignoring all of his protestations.

"Grandma," Will practically shouted, "Don't!"

"Don't be so uptight," Kate shook her head as she tossed everything on the messy sheets and started pulling out blankets and sheets. "How do you feel about painting?"

Will, stunned when he didn't see Paul anywhere, spun in a circle looking for him.

"I'm thinking a light blue might be tranquil," Kate continued on as if Will was listening to her. "And it would go with this set."

"Uh, sure," Will agreed wanting to speed things along.

Kate sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose, "Go open a window. It smells stale in here."

Face flaming red Will followed her directions _. 'Oh my god, this cannot be happening. Of all the people it had to be Grandma Kate.'_

' _I have to get her out of here,'_ Will realized. _'Before she finds out.'_

"Now," Kate held up the other set, "I really think that this one is nice. However, I-"

Kate abruptly cut herself off when she looked at the floor. Dropping all the items Kate said, "Actually, I just remembered something. Why don't you keep both of these and you and Jake can put them to good use later?"

"Uh, OK," Will said as he followed her out of the room. "Well, thank you for everything. Are you sure you have to go? I could get you something to drink."

"No, no," Kate waved her hand. "It's fine. You just go back to having some fun."

"What?" Will gave her a quizzical look.

"Sweetie," Kate gave Will a knowing look. "Next time tell whoever it is in your room," Kate made it sound like she knew exactly who it was, "To take their shoes with them when they try to hide. Although I am glad to know that you were apparently more interesting than your ugly sheets."

"Give Ari a kiss for me," Kate ordered kissing Will's cheek and walking confidently out the door before he could say anything.

' _Well, what the hell?'_ Will thought before shaking out of it.

Checking on Ari quickly, glad the pounding on the door didn't wake her; Will went back to his room.

"That was close," Paul said as he walked out of the closet. "Of all the people in the world you know it had to be that one that came knocking on the door."

"On the bright side," Will looked over the bedding his grandma brought over, "She thinks I was in here with Jake."

"How is that a bright side for me?" Paul wondered with a shake of his head. "No one needs to think you're sleeping with Jake."

"Well I'm not," Will shrugged not seeing the big deal.

"Better not," Paul grumbled under his breath.

Will tried not to smile. Seeing the messy sheets and remembering his grandma's complaint Will started pulling them off.

Paul, automatically helping Will, asked, "Why did you get out of bed earlier?"

"Ari woke up and needed me," Will responded. "And speaking of that I think we need to set a few rules."

"Like what?" Paul questioned.

"Like the next time you stay over we need to make sure we're not naked when we fall asleep," Will stated. "And that we're up before Ari."

"OK, that makes sense," Paul agreed. "What are we going to tell Ari anyway?"

"Um," Will frowned as he gathered up the sheets and headed over to the small closet with the washer again. Turning on the washer filled with Ari's sheets, Will responded, "I think we just tell her the truth. We're friends, we spend time together. She doesn't need to know doing what. I don't want to confuse her about this, thinking we're something we aren't."

Paul, assuming Will was talking about Sonny, readily agreed.

"OK," Paul nodded before checking the time. "I have to be at work in a few hours. Do you want me to leave or stay? What do you want?"

"You can stay," Will decided enjoying that Paul was asking him. "I still need some work on making breakfast stuff so you better be a good teacher, Narita."

 **Present Day**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Paul sighed against Will's lips, "Who do you think this one is?"

"Well," Will stood up and moved to open the door, "I had some people after me. Now I'm guessing it's your turn."

Will opened the door and saw John and Marlena staring back at him. Will looked back at Paul triumphantly.

John, looking Will over, said in a resigned voice, "You weren't fighting in the bathroom the other week, were you?"

"No, John," Will smirked slightly before opening the door further and gesturing for them to come in.

"Will," Marlena said as she passed by him looking confused.

"Grandma," Will greeted wondering exactly how this was going to go.

"Paul," John crossed his arms and stared at him looking lost.

"Dad," Paul nodded his head feeling a bit ridiculous that everyone was only saying their names.

"Will, let's go talk in your room," Marlena grabbed Will's hand and said, "And we can let John and Paul talk out here."

Will and Paul shared a look before Will let his grandma drag him away.

 **Several Weeks Ago**

"Hey," Will said as he answered the phone slightly out of breath.

"Hey," Paul greeted pressing his lips together, "Why are you out of breath?"

"I'm at the gym at my apartment complex," Will admitted, phone balancing on his shoulder and held up to his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting finished with some stuff at work," Paul stated sounding tired.

"Modelling career harder than you imagined?" Will wondered as he finished tying up his hand.

"There's so much talking and papers," Paul complained. "I thought the pictures were going to be the hard part."

"You take off your shirt all the time," Will teased. "You've been doing that for free ever since I met you."

"Exactly," Paul said. "Why can't I just take my shirt off and be done with it?"

Will snorted before saying, "Is there a reason you're calling me?"

"Speaking of being shirtless," Paul wondered disregarding Will's question, "Are you working up a sweat?"

"Really?" Will chuckled wanting to get back to his workout.

"You shirtless and dripping with sweat happens to be one of my favorite things lately," Paul admitted.

"If you wanna find out you better come over here and see," Will said in a sing-song voice before hanging up.

* * *

Pounding his fists into the punching bag, Will was so concentrated on his hits that he almost didn't even notice when Paul came into the room.

"Looks like I was wrong on the shirtless part," Paul bemoaned as he leaned against a wall and leered at Will.

"How sad for you," Will muttered as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and readjusted his stance.

"I don't know," Paul pushed off the wall and stood close behind Will. "I'd say this is still a nice view."

"You looking to get punched?" Will wondered as he tried to concentrate despite Paul's distracting presence.

"Maybe," Paul pressed his fingertips to Will's hips firmly, enjoying the way his muscles twitched and rippled with each punch he threw. "I think you might owe me one anyway."

Will, rolling his eyes, said, "I have to look at that face. Why would I want to damage it now?"

"Dunno," Paul whispered stepping even closer to Will, "Foreplay?"

"You're an idiot," Will mumbled. Finally pausing, Will took a moment to catch his breath.

Running his nose along the back of Will's ear, Paul inhaled, "You smell good."

"I smell like salt and sweat," Will shook his head and made to take a step away.

Paul, keeping Will in place, argued, "You smell sexy."

Elbowing Paul off of him, Will walked over to his towel and bottle of water. Will took a deep drink and wiped off his face.

"You need your nose checked," Will decided before ripping off the tape on his knuckles.

"Nope," Paul looked Will up and down. Just as he opened his mouth to say something else the door opened and a group of girls walked into the gym.

Will, recognizing the girls, averted his eyes and picked up his things, heading for the door.

' _What the hell?'_ Paul thought with a frown. For a second he forgot that Will didn't want anyone to know about them, that they had to be a secret.

' _Oh, right,'_ Paul bit his bottom lip. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

* * *

"Where's Ari?" Paul wondered softly as he followed after Will into his apartment. _'I'm surprised Will's letting me over so often. Wouldn't that be suspicious?'_ Paul thought crossly.

"She's staying with Rafe tonight," Will informed Paul. "You want something to drink?" Will questioned as he went to get himself another water.

' _I'm gonna need to stop buying these,'_ Will scolded himself as he grabbed two water bottles.

"Thanks," Paul said shortly practically ripping the bottle out of Will's hand.

"You OK?" Will frowned giving Paul a strange look.

Paul took a deep breath before shaking his head, "Yeah, sorry. Just, um, distracted."

"By what?" Will asked coyly. The way Paul was talking to him earlier and the way the girls inside the gym were looking at him made Will feel confident. If he tried Will could still remember the way he felt last night.

' _The way Paul made me feel last night,'_ Will thought before smiling to himself and ever so slowly pulling off his sweat-soaked tank top.

"Uh," Paul licked his lips, eyes taking in the dips and lines of Will's chest and abs.

Will, smirking, toed off his shoes and socks, "Well, while you figure that out," Will pulled off his shorts and underwear, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kicking his clothes towards Paul, Will turned and walked towards the bathroom with his head held high and shoulders back.

Paul, eyes glued to Will's naked, curved ass, admired the view before wrestling out of his own clothes and following after Will.

* * *

Author's note:

I feel like I'm as bad as the show. This present day stuff has been going on forever.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

PS thanks to iluvh0rs3s for always letting me ask a million unnecessary questions.


	7. Chapter 7

"So," Will said sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at his grandma expectantly.

"So…" Marlena stared back at Will while leaning against a dresser. She didn't quite trust sitting on his bed.

Will's forehead crinkled together, "You're the one that brought me in here."

"You know what we're talking about," Marlena gave him the same look she always gave him: fond exasperation.

"Then talk," Will shrugged purposely being unhelpful. He really didn't want to hear what his grandma had to say about this particular situation.

Seeing how she was steering clear of his bed, Will rolled his eyes, "You can sit on the bed. I do wash the sheets you know."

"Right," Marlena realized she was being a bit ridiculous. "Is this new?" she questioned as she gingerly sat next to Will, sweeping her hand along the comforter.

"Yeah," Will answered. "Grandma Kate bought it for me. And before you even ask yes," Will heaved a big sigh, "That's why I took the mattress you offered me."

"OK," Marlena nodded feeling reassured. "That's good to know at least. I'm sure it would be uncomfortable if you were using your marriage bed. It does bring up a few of the things I wanted to talk about though."

Will awkwardly averted his eyes.

"Now," Marlena took Will's hand in hers, "I guess the first thing would be how long this has been going on. When I first saw the news I was certain it had to have been the first time but judging from the mattress confession that isn't true."

"Exactly how long have you been seeing Paul and how serious is it?" Marlena asked Will directly.

"It's not," Will didn't even know how to explain this. "We've just," Will stopped again. "For a while," Will finally admitted.

"How long is a while?" Marlena pressed knowing she was going to have to drag the information out of Will.

"A few weeks," Will told her in a subdued tone.

Marlena pressed her lips together before asking, "How long is a few weeks?"

Will, looking over his grandma's face, frowned when he saw the accusatory expression lining.

"Not that long," Will defended pulling his hand away from hers and crossing his arms. "God, Grandma, a few weeks meaning since October."

"Don't get upset," Marlena placated, "I wasn't sure. I just thought it might have explained some of your erratic behavior."

Will blinked at his grandma with a blank face feeling offended.

"Or not," Marlena quickly changed the subject, "OK, so you and Paul obviously resolved some of your problems for this to happen."

"Yes," Will told her shortly not feeling in the mood to be forthcoming.

' _Everyone is so quick to judge me yet they forget that they've all done the exact same things I have,'_ Will thought unhappily. _'I wonder where I learned it?'_

"I hope that one of those things was Sonny," Marlena gently said not sure how Will was going to react.

"Grandma," Will tilted his head and stared at her, "I have this covered."

"I'm just worried about you," Marlena confessed. "So much has changed for you in the past year and now you're apparently sleeping with Paul. The last time I talked to you about him you practically threw me out of your apartment."

"That's because he was in it, Grandma," Will argued.

"What?" Marlena questioned, taken aback.

"You were trying to get me to open up about him and he was getting dressed in my room," Will admitted.

"Oh," Marlena licked her lips. "I see."

"Look," Will explained, feeling a bit bad he was shutting his grandma down, "Paul and I have been seeing each other. At first it was just physical and we've slowly been getting closer. We've talk about stuff."

"Is this something serious then?" Marlena was trying to understand what Will was thinking.

"Not really," Will shrugged a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's not?" Marlena didn't buy that. She might have been out of the loop in her grandson's life but she knew when he wasn't telling her the truth.

"No," Will started to say, "Maybe. I don't know."

"Have you been seeing other people?" Marlena wondered. "What about that young man I saw you with at Mandalay?"

"We're just friends," Will said. "That's it. Even if I did like him that way Paul-"

Will paused when he saw Marlena's eyebrows jump on her forehead.

"Paul what?" Marlena asked.

"He, um," Will closed his eyes and shook his head, "Asked me not to see him." Opening his eyes again Will admitted, "He said he wanted to be the only one."

"That doesn't sound like something you'd say to someone that you were just sleeping with," Marlena remarked. _'How could I not have known about this?'_

"It's not a big deal," Will told his grandma defensively. Seeing the look on her face Will added, "Fine, Paul said he wanted to take me on a date now that we aren't a secret. But that's only one date."

"OK," Marlena nodded. "I just hope that you are sure about this, Will. After all the problems you and Paul had I really hope you have figured everything out."

"No offence, Grandma," Will gave her small smile, "But I don't think you get to lecture me about being sure about a guy or not."

Marlena chuckled, "No, I guess I can't. I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

"I'm trying to be happy," Will assured her. Will, biting his lip, continued, "I like myself more now than I did last year."

"And Paul's helped with that?" Marlena patted his hand, smiling softly.

Will glanced at her briefly before nodding.

"Then I'm glad," Marlena decided. "But for the record I would love you no matter what."

"Thank you," Will leaned his head against hers and wrapped his arm around her.

While enjoying the moment Marlena thought something over, "Wait, if you've been seeing Paul for that long what exactly what were you two talking about when we were together for Thanksgiving?"

"Um," Will looked back and forth across the room, "Nothing."

* * *

"Paul," John sat down on the couch with him, "I gotta know what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" Paul wondered.

"You and Will?" John made a strange face. "I don't understand how it could have happened."

"What's to understand?" Paul asked even though he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"The last time I checked," John stared talking, "The two of you hated each other and you were in love with his husband."

Paul shrugged, "Things change, Dad."

"Well," John caught Paul's eyes, "I just hope this whole news story makes you see reason."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paul demanded.

"Your life is getting on track. You've got your modeling and you've set down roots. You've gotten to know your family," John explained. "You don't need to get mixed up again with Will."

Paul set his jaw, "Excuse me?"

"I just figured that everything you've been doing, getting your life in order," John stated, "Was for when Sonny comes back."

"Why would I do any of that for another person?" Paul wondered. "All of that was for me. Because I wanted to get to know the family I never knew I had. Because I wanted to have something to do with my life without baseball, not for a guy."

"And for your information," Paul continued, getting a bit worked up, "I happen to really like Will."

"I," John tried to say before starting over, "I guess I'm just a bit confused here."

"Then let me explain," Paul began, "I'm the one that went after Will."

"Paul-" John said only to get cut off.

"I'm the one that pursued him and I'm the one that asked him out on a date before you came over," Paul added, completely ignoring his father. "I like him, OK?"

"Alright," John held up his hands trying to calm Paul down. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Paul sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just defensive." Under his breath Paul mumbled, "Will was right about this being easier as a secret."

"Wait," John said, thinking something over, "This means you've been seeing Will since that time I ran into you at Mandalay?"

Paul pursed his lips, "…It might have been before that."

"I thought he was there with someone else?" John recalled Marlena gossiping about it to him over lunch.

"I took care of that," Paul proudly answered.

Raising one eyebrow John nodded, "I see."

The two sat in silence until John burst out, "And you're sure this isn't about Sonny?"

' _Oh my god,'_ Paul groaned.

"Sonny is the last thing on my mind," Paul promised his father. "I know what I'm doing and it's seeing where this is going with Will."

Ari, coming out of her room, shoved her sippy cup at Paul, "More, please."

Paul narrowed his eyes, "I don't think your daddy wants you drinking any more juice before dinner."

"He does," Ari nodded seriously, eyes wide and innocent. "I need it."

"Nice try," Paul told her before pushing off the couch. "But you're getting water."

Ari crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph."

John observed Paul interacting with Ari and shook his head.

Watching the two of them John was reminded of Thanksgiving.

' _Oh, I guess that makes a lot more sense now.'_

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

 **Thanksgiving**

"You wanna go eat a bunch of food and see some of our family?" Will asked Ari as they headed into Marlena's building.

It felt a little weird to be going there instead of the pub but Marlena and John were insistent they have their immediate family together this year.

"Family?" Ari asked as she held onto Will's hand and played with her new fluffy skirt.

"Yeah," Will nodded as they stepped into the elevator. "There's a few people that you haven't met yet. Our Aunt Belle, her husband Shawn and their daughter Claire."

"Oh," Ari copied Will by nodding even though she didn't quite understand.

Before the elevator doors could close Paul managed to sneak in.

Paul was anxious about coming to this. His relationship with his newfound family was tentative but getting better.

' _I wish I had someone to bring with me,'_ Paul sighed as he squeezed into the elevator. _'I wonder what Will's doing today.'_

Looking up, Paul was surprised to see Will and Ari both and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

' _This is going to be infinitely better than being alone,'_ Paul realized. Taking in how nice Will looked in his dark jeans Paul mused, _'And harder all at the same time.'_

' _Does he really not know?'_ Will gave Paul an amused look before Ari responded.

"See family," Ari said very seriously.

"Me too," Paul gave Ari a big smile. _'God she's adorable.'_

"Uh," Paul looked back at Will, "What family are you talking about?"

"The same one you are," Will answered with a hint of a smile.

"What?" Paul frowned feeling his stomach drop.

"Yeah," Will replied, "The sister you're meeting for the first time? She's my aunt."

Will squeezed Paul's bicep once the elevator doors opened and he and Ari walked out.

"Hey," John greeted at the front door. "Come on in everyone."

Paul, shrugging out of his coat, asked his father under his breath, "How exactly am I related to Belle again?"

* * *

"How's my favorite nephew?" Brady asked, stopping his conversation with Eric, seeing Will and Ari walk into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Will answered, "And I'm telling Johnny you said that."

"Eh," Brady waved his hand in dismissal, "You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks," Will said as he got Ari something to drink. "Where's Tate?"

"He'll be over later," Brady supplied. "Theresa has him with Eve."

Paul, following after Will, awkwardly hovered nearby. He wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to talk to Will here or not.

' _Is that keeping us a secret?'_ Paul wondered.

"Paul," Brady greeted as Will started talking with Eric. "I'm glad you could make it. Did you meet Belle? What did you think?"

"She seemed really nice," Paul admitted. He really liked his brother, ( _'It's still so weird to think that,'_ ) but Paul couldn't stop looking over at Will.

"What's the latest from Sami?" Eric questioned knowing Will talked to her more often than he did.

"Everything's good," Will started explaining getting a prickling feeling down the back of his neck. Glancing over his shoulder Will caught Paul staring at him.

' _Way to be subtle,'_ Will held in a sigh.

"Her and the kids are going to some ritzy Thanksgiving party at some house in the Hollywood Hills. She sounded really happy," Will continued.

"Well, that definitely sounds like my sister," Eric gave a small laugh.

"My grandma," Ari said proudly from where she was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging her legs.

"That's right," Will smiled at her. "Speaking of," Will pulled out his phone, "She demanded I sent a picture of you in the outfit she sent."

"Whatever happened with that Darren guy?" Brady questioned Paul.

"It was Derrick," Paul informed Brady, tearing his eyes away from Will, "And nothing happened."

Seeing where Paul was looking Brady nodded, "Oh, right. I remember dad telling me now."

Catching Brady's eyes, Paul shook his head, "It's not that."

"I'm staying out of it," Brady held up his hands.

"You and me both," Paul sighed watching as Will and Ari walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

While eating Will looked across the table and saw Paul laughing at something Shawn said.

' _He looks good like this,'_ Will thought _. 'Surrounded by people that care about him, smiling and laughing.'_

' _I guess it's a good thing I didn't drive him out of Salem,'_ Will decided. Catching Paul's eyes, seeing a familiar, teasing glint, Will smiled, _'For more than one reason.'_

Paul, seeing Will's eyes on him, bit his lip before extending his leg and tapping Will's foot.

Turning to help Ari cut her turkey Will tried not react when Paul's foot started moving up and down his leg.

John, clearing his throat, said, "I just want to take this time to say how happy Marlena and I are that all of our children," John inclined his head towards Will, "Almost all of them."

"I thought it was too quiet," Belle commented making everyone but Paul chuckle.

"And," John shook his head knowing no one would get away with that if Sami was here, "We're grateful to have almost all of our family together finally."

Will tried listening to John but it was difficult as Paul's foot started moving closer and closer to Will's groin.

As John's speech tapered off and the conversations resumed, Eric questioned across the table, "Will are you feeling alright?"

"What?" Will replied in a shaky voice trying his hardest to not look at Paul.

"Your face is getting splotchy," Eric informed him, feeling concerned.

"Uh," Will could see Paul smirking out of his peripheral vision.

"Maybe you should go in the bathroom and take a minute," Marlena suggested. "We'll watch Ari."

"Right," Will nodded, pushing Paul's foot away from him and standing up. "I'll be back."

* * *

Will splashed some cool water on his face in the bathroom when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's me," Will heard before going to open it.

Paul pushed Will back into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"What are you-?" Will tried to ask.

"No talking," Paul ordered before digging his fingers into Will's hair and pressing their mouths together.

"Wha-?" Will tried again as he attempted to pull away.

"Shh, we only have a few minutes," Paul urged capturing Will's lips again.

Opening and closing his fists several times Will took a few moments before giving in and wrapping his arms around Paul's neck.

Prying Will's mouth open with his tongue, Paul lifted Will onto the counter and pressed their bodies together. Paul shoved Will's legs open and grinded against him.

Will whimpered into Paul's mouth and dug his fingers into Paul's shoulder blades.

"Shh," Paul whispered. "We have to keep this a secret, remember?"

"Uh huh," Will nodded dumbly as Paul popped the button on Will's jeans.

Kissing up and down Will's jaw, Paul teased, "Do you know how hard it is to stay away when all I want to do is touch you?"

"Well you did a fantastic job resisting by trying to feel me up at the table," Will complained.

"You were sitting there looking so good," Paul muttered into Will's mouth. "I couldn't help myself."

"Do you think it's easy for me?" Will groaned once his jeans were pulled down and Paul started fisting him, getting him completely hard.

"Seems like it," Paul grumbled, flicking his wrist back and forth.

"Well it's not," Will choked out. Unzipping Paul's pants, Will pulled Paul out, enjoying the way Paul twitched in his hold, "But you know what they'd all say."

"I don't care what they'd say," Paul sucked Will's lower lip into his mouth.

"I do," Will panted before grabbing the back of Paul's neck and with one hand.

"Stop talking," Paul ordered once more tightening his grip.

Will followed directions, keeping his wrist moving as he rested his head on Paul's shoulder.

Paul closed his eyes. He loved hearing Will's little whimpers and moans in his ear. He didn't know what it was- the possibility of being caught or Will- but he was so close already.

With their mouths pressed together to muffle their cries Will and Paul quickly got the other off. Resting their foreheads together, catching their breath, Paul realized vaguely that he knew exactly how to bring Will to the edge.

' _I know how to touch him, what to say to him to get him going,'_ Paul thought moaning slightly when Will gently pressed their lips together. He didn't know why but that thought excited him. He liked that he knew someone so well that he could bring them so much pleasure so quickly.

Tongues pressing together briefly, Will pulled away, "We should get back before someone notices."

"Right," Paul nodded feeling something pulling in his chest.

Will wiggled off the countertop and turned around to wash his hand of the mess Paul made of it. Glancing at Paul in the mirror Will felt something in him constrict at the look on Paul's face.

Will, making a decision, bumped back into Paul to get his attention. Smiling at Paul through the mirror Will teasingly licked his hand clean before doing the same with Paul's.

Paul inhaled sharply, "Fuck, Will."

"Just a preview of tonight," Will murmured rinsing his hands off quickly. Turning on his heels Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck.

"Tonight?" Paul wondered looking deep into Will's blue eyes.

"Mmm hmm," Will nodded with a smirk, "Tonight, when you come over, I'm going to take my time and swallow everything you give me."

"Will," Paul moaned.

"Tonight," Will repeated before pulling away from Paul and opening the door.

Satisfied expression dropping from his face, Will almost panicked when he saw his grandma standing near the bathroom.

"There you are," Marlena put her hand on Will's forehead, "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," Will assured her.

"You're still flushed," Marlena remarked moving her hand to Will's neck, "Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?"

"I'm coming down alright," Will mumbled before clearing his throat. "I'm fine. I promise."

"OK," Marlena hooked her arm with Will's and walked into the front room.

Ari, wandered up to Will, "Daddy, I'm sleepy."

"Did someone eat too much?" Will smiled as he lifted Ari up into his arms.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded, nuzzling into Will's neck and shoulder.

"Let's go say goodbye to everyone and you can get some sleep before we go see Grandma Caroline," Will suggested, bouncing Ari slightly.

As they were saying goodbye to everyone Will wasn't sure what to say to Paul when he saw him standing next to Marlena and John.

Ari made the decision for him when she said, "Bye friend. I see you at home again."

Marlena looked between Will and Paul suspiciously, "I hope you are behaving yourself, Will."

Will, glancing at Paul briefly, answered, "Don't worry, we've just decided to put everything behind us."

"Yeah," Paul jokingly slapped Will on the back, "Will is very determined to get me behind him."

Will glared at Paul.

"Oh," Marlena helped Will to the door, "Just call and let me know when to bring over that mattress."

Paul, giving Will a strange look, eavesdropped easily.

"I'll let you know," Will answered quickly.

* * *

Will licked over his lips, chasing the last bit of Paul he could taste.

"Fuck," Paul panted, chest heaving, "You are so damn good at that."

"I know," Will grinned at Paul before kissing him firmly.

Paul chased after Will's lips before pulling Will against him. With their naked, sweaty skin pressed together Paul found himself running his fingertips up and down Will's bare arm.

Enjoying the silence for a few moments, Paul finally asked something that was on his mind since Will left the penthouse earlier, "What was that talk about getting a mattress?"

Will, eyes closed, nose pressed against Paul's neck, replied, "Grandma is turning her spare bedroom into some sort of work base for John. She asked if I wanted the mattress and I said yes."

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with this one," Paul wiggled around to make his point.

"Not physically," Will admitted slowly, "But I just thought it would make sense to get one."

Pressing his lips to Paul's neck, Will murmured, "Don't you think it's strange being here?"

Paul had tried not to give it much thought. It was a lot easier to be with Will, especially here, if he didn't think about it at all.

' _If I don't think about Sonny,'_ Paul sighed.

Will could feel when Paul tensed up. Pulling his lips and body away Will sat up. Ever since the night Paul spread him out and worshipped him with his hands and mouth and words Will had felt a certain level of confidence he didn't have before.

' _I guess I was so caught up I forgot about the truth,'_ Will mused as his shoulders started hunching.

Disliking the sudden tense, uncomfortable atmosphere Paul sat up as well.

"Are you OK?" Paul finally asked.

"I-I guess," Will responded before grabbing the comforter that had been kicked to the end of the bed and covering himself up. Closing his eyes Will confessed, "I'm just reminded of a few things I wish I could forget about."

"Like what?" Paul pulled the blanket over himself as well. He hated seeing Will literally reverting back into his shell right in front of him.

"That you're only doing this with me because Sonny isn't here," Will whispered.

Paul pressed his lips together, "Isn't that what you're doing?"

"I, um, no?" Will knew he didn't sound quite so confident.

"You sure about that?" Paul pressed.

Will thought it over before saying, "Yes, I'm sure. It wouldn't matter if Sonny was here or not. He wouldn't be here for me."

"You don't know that," Paul said

"Seeing as he divorced me after moving to the other side of the world to get away from me, yeah," Will rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't want to be with me."

"Besides," Will continued, "It's been a few months and I've been moving on."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Paul wondered defensively.

"I have no idea," Will admitted seeing Paul's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"I haven't been sitting around moping," Paul explained. "And I wouldn't be doing whatever it is we're doing if I wanted to be with someone else."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Will demanded. "That's what you did in February, isn't it? You only wanted me because you couldn't have him."

"No that isn't why I slept with you," Paul argued starting to get worked up. "I slept with you because I liked you. I wanted to date you!"

"What?" Will spat out in disbelief.

"I even told Sonny," Paul continued. "I liked spending time with you and I felt like I finally had someone who could relate to me."

"Then why did you act like you hated me when you found out who I was married to?" Will asked.

"That was you, Will," Paul shook his head. "You're the one that changed." Seeing Will opening his mouth defensively, Paul cut him off, "It was like you turned into a different person. I didn't like that Will."

Will frowned before looking down at his lap, "You were everything I wasn't and I knew no one would ever want me if they had you. I wouldn't want me if I had you."

"The Will that would listen to me for hours," Paul gently said, "The one that was there for me when I came out. That's the Will anyone would want. That's the Will I wanted."

"Paul," Will looked back at his face again, "As nice as that sounds it still doesn't take away from the fact that I wasn't the one you wanted."

"What does it matter now?" Paul shrugged, "I wanted to be with you until everything came out and blew up in our faces."

"And," Paul kept going, "I can admit now that I wasn't the nice guy I try to be. I was trying to get Sonny back. I would have loved for that to happen."

Will watched Paul without saying a word. He already knew all of this. He had worked it out a long time ago with his therapist.

' _Sonny and Paul tried to make me seem crazy and paranoid but I wasn't,'_ Will told himself. _'I wasn't.'_

"I relished each time Sonny ran to me to complain about you," Paul confessed. "I was so certain that eventually I would get what I want. I was crushed when I found out what you and Derrick did and when Sonny left."

"That was months ago though, Will," Paul ended. "Things change. You and I have changed. I don't know about you but I like where we are now."

"I do too," Will carefully admitted.

"I know that our past is complicated," Paul cautiously moved his hand over to Will's, "But I think that we're getting past it all. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Will agreed.

"I wouldn't be here," Paul squeezed Will's hand and gave him a small smile, "In this exact bed if I didn't want to be. I could be with anyone else but I want to be here. You could be with anyone else too."

"Really?" Will gave Paul a smile. "What if I wanted to be with Jake?"

"Not him," Paul immediately stated.

"Why not?" Will wondered teasingly yet slightly curious.

"Because," Paul tried to explain, "Because he's stupid and too old for you."

"Actually he's the same age as you," Will commented trying not to grin.

"Yeah, well," Paul tried to think of something else, "I don't want you to see him. I want to be the only one in your life."

Paul, seeming to realize what he said, opened his eyes wide, "Uh, I mean, I-"

Will couldn't keep the wide smile off his face. Throwing his arms around Paul Will knocked him against the pillows.

"Oomf," Paul huffed out before Will pressed their lips together.

"So," Paul said once Will pulled away, "I take it you agree."

"Yeah," Will nodded a bit bashfully as he lied back down next to Paul and pressed his nose back to his neck. "But we still have stuff to talk about, right?"

"Definitely," Paul agreed, wrapping his arm around Will, "But we'll go slow and take our time."

"OK, good," Will said enjoying the silence.

"Now that you mention it though," Paul scrunched his face together, "It is kind of weird being in this bed." Paul shifted uncomfortably, "Can you get that mattress before I come over next time? I'm getting weirded out now."

"Shut up," Will laughed, "And put on some pants before we fall asleep."

* * *

Author's note:

Many people pointed out that it's weird Will and Paul have been using the same bed as Will and Sonny in Will and Sonny's old bedroom. I completely agreed. That's definitely one reason why Will wants to move to a new apartment.

Will and Paul are slowly getting closer together and taking it one step at a time getting over the things that happened in the past.

Let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

Shout out to the amazing iluvh0rs3s! Thanks so much for all you do!


	8. Chapter 8

"Nervous for your date?" Will's therapist questioned towards the end of their session.

"A little," Will responded. Licking his lips and pulling on a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt, Will said, "Is that normal?"

"Of course," the woman told him earnestly. "From what you've said all of your other encounters were based on sex. Now you're doing something that's inherently different than just sex."

"It's not like we only ever had sex," Will mumbled under his breath. "It would just always lead to sex."

"Do you think tonight is going to lead to sex?" the woman wondered.

"Probably," Will admitted. "My dad volunteered to watch Ari for me all night."

"Maybe you should try not sleeping with him," the woman suggested. "To see if you actually have things in common besides sex."

As the session wrapped up, Will left the appointment with a new prescription in hand and a lot to think about.

* * *

"Be good for grandpa," Will ordered as he gave Ari a long, tight hug goodbye.

Ari nodded as she rubbed her cold little nose against Will's neck making them both laugh.

"What are you doing you little goober?" Will teased.

"I saw your friend do it," Ari giggled, "You like it."

Lucas coughed to cover up his laughter.

Will, embarrassed, gave Ari a kiss on her nose, "How about we just let Paul do that, OK?"

"OK," Ari answered before planting a large kiss on Will's lips.

"Bye, Daddy," Ari waved as she put on her little backpack and held Lucas' hand.

Will leaned against the doorframe and watched them walk away. Just before they were out of earshot Will yelled, "No ice cream for dinner!"

Ari turned around and stuck her tongue out.

Shaking his head and laughing, Will closed the door and looked at the clock.

' _OK, two hours before Paul picks me up,'_ Will rocked back and forth on his heels. _'That should be plenty of time to look decent and stop feeling like I want to puke.'_

* * *

Will paced back and forth in front of his closet, hair dripping wet and completely naked.

' _What am I supposed to wear? I don't even know where we're going. What if I get cold?'_ Will thought as he clutched at his elbows.

The only thing Will could think of was essentially what he wore when he and Sonny went out with Paul and Derrick. _'There is no way in hell I'm wearing that,'_ Will groaned, going through all of his shirts once again _. 'Although I doubt Paul noticed me at all.'_

Hearing his phone buzzing, Will exhaled in relief when he saw who it was.

"I need help," Will said into the phone in lieu of a greeting.

"About?" Chad wondered warily.

"Um," Will rushed out quickly, "I'm going on a date and I don't know what to wear."

"Are you serious right now?" Chad complained. "Some of us have real problems, Will!"

"You didn't kill anyone," Will dismissed, "But I am having trouble so just help."

"Ugh," Chad rolled his eyes, "All your clothes are ugly. Just wear that light blue shirt, a jacket and some tight pants and be done with it."

Will found a light blue dress shirt and pulled it out, "OK, thanks. Now, why did you call?"

"Just wondering if you have any tips on staying out of jail," Chad replied with a deep sigh. "Since that's apparently where I'm heading."

"Stop thinking like that," Will insisted as he found his iron and ironing board. He really wanted to look his best. "You aren't going to jail. Obviously the police don't have enough to charge you with."

"With the way everyone's talking I guess it's only a matter of time," Chad admitted. "I'll have to go visit Gabi and get some tips on how to deal with jail."

"If you ever get an ankle monitor," Will presented, "I know how to hack the system and get it off."

"You do?" Chad laughed.

"Yeah," Will shrugged. "I did it for EJ once a while ago. It's not that hard to get into the Salem PD's system. Want me to see if they have anything on you?"

Chad, thinking it over, decided, "No, better not risk it. Ari can't have both her parents in jail."

"Psh," Will dismissed as he started getting the wrinkles out of his shirt, "I'd just blame it on you."

"You're a fantastic friend," Chad replied dully. Listening to Will laugh, Chad thought of something, "Who are you going on a date with?"

"You mean you didn't see the paper yesterday?" Will asked curiously.

"No," Chad shook his head, "Ever since I've been the scapegoat for the spike in crime I've steered clear. Why? What's up?"

"My grandpa and Hope brought me into the station," Will explained. "They thought I might be connected to the murders somehow."

"What?" Chad spat out. "That's as stupid as the crap they've got on me."

"Well, yeah," Will said, "Anyway I had an alibi that was pretty newsworthy."

"Which was?" Chad pressed getting interested.

"I couldn't have hurt anyone," Will sighed, "Because I spent the whole night in Paul's hotel room."

"Excuse me?" Chad started choking.

"Yeah," Will made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"You know," Chad started talking, "When I said you being nice to Paul was you keeping your enemy close I did not anticipate you keeping him _that_ close."

"Oh shut up," Will off-handedly said, trying to focus on the area between his buttons. "Anyway since the cat is out of the bag Paul asked me out tonight."

"What does that mean?" Chad asked. "How long have you been seeing Paul?"

"….A while," Will said.

"Well it doesn't sound like you need to be nervous," Chad huffed. "You already gave it up to him so it's not like he's taking you out to get some."

"Hmm," Will thought that over, "I know you weren't meaning to be helpful but that actually kind of worked."

"I'm insightful even when I'm the one who should be comforted," Chad joked.

"Well," Will offered, "Next time I'll be helpful."

"Tell me how tonight goes," Chad told Will, "But not the details. That I don't ever want to know. But good luck."

"Thanks," Will bit his lip, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately."

"Not like there's anything you can really do," Chad said, "But thanks."

* * *

Paul looked at himself in the mirror as he finished combing his hair and sprayed himself with his cologne.

He wasn't using Narita because Will admitted once he didn't like it. Instead Paul was wearing the same scent he had for ages. The same scent he used to dowse himself in before Will would come over for his interviews.

' _Alright,'_ Paul told himself as he moved back into his room and started getting dressed, _'You can do this.'_ He would never admit it to Will but he spent almost an hour trying to pick out an outfit.

Paul didn't want to be nervous but he couldn't help it. He had never gone on a proper date before. _'At least not as an out and proud gay man actually going out with the right guy,'_ Paul thought.

' _Ugh,'_ Paul shook his head as he grabbed his wallet and phone. _'There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just Will.'_

' _Just Will,'_ Paul closed his eyes _. 'Yeah, right. He's never been just Will.'_

Paul headed for the door only to hurry back before the door could close behind him. Picking up his hotel room key he thought to himself, _'I really need to move out of this hotel.'_

* * *

Will checked his appearance in the mirror once more. He had gotten his hair cut rather short earlier in the morning and he couldn't stop touching it.

' _Don't be nervous,'_ Will ordered. _'It's going to be fine. If I can get through a Thanksgiving dinner where Paul tried to get me off under the table than a date should be easy.'_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

' _OK, don't be nervous. You look nice. You know Paul is attracted to you. You know he wouldn't ask you out if he wasn't interested. Don't be nervous.'_

Will opened the door quickly and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi," Paul repeated as he locked eyes with Will. "Your hair," Paul lightly touched Will's shorten locks.

"Yeah, I cut it," Will said softly, "Obviously."

"I like it," Paul couldn't help from rubbing his thumb across Will's cheek. " And you're wearing blue," Paul announced.

"I am," Will nodded, eyebrows knitting together, missing the warmth from Paul's hand.

"Brings out your eyes," Paul smiled as he reached out for Will's hand.

Will took Paul's hand and closed the door behind him, "One of your favorite features."

Paul watched as Will locked his door, "Those pants show off another one of my favorites."

Will turned around and smacked Paul with his free hand, "Just what kind of date do you think I am?"

"I think you're the kind of date," Paul started pulling Will along, "That is susceptible to flattery."

"Yes," Will declared with a laugh, "Yes, I am."

"You gonna tell me where we're going now?" Will asked as he tried not to let the people watching them bother him.

"Nope," Paul laughed. "You can wait. Now get in the car."

"Since when do you have a car?" Will questioned as he let Paul pull him along.

* * *

"Do you really trust me with this?" Will looked at Paul like he was crazy. "I'm going to boil myself alive."

"You will not," Paul laughed. "Come on, it's really good. It's not dangerous at all. Just don't put your hand in it."

"You know that there's a Japanese restaurant in Salem," Will said conversationally as he sat down at the table.

"Just because a restaurant serves sushi does not make it Japanese," Paul argued.

"I don't really like sushi," Will confessed giving Paul a sad smile.

"That crap from Salem is not real sushi," Paul told Will. "There's no way that fish is fresh. One day I'll get you something real. But for tonight we're having beef."

"Isn't that what we have every night?" Will asked quietly.

"Yes," Paul rolled his eyes at Will's lame joke. "Just let me do the ordering."

"What if I don't like it?" Will whined slightly before biting his lip.

Paul reached forward to grab Will's hand and look him straight in the eyes, "Just trust me. You'll like it."

"If I can't use the chopsticks you don't get to make fun of me," Will pouted, resisting the urge to squirm under Paul's intense stare.

"Oh I'm making fun of you," Paul assured Will in a kind tone.

* * *

"I give up," Will tossed the chopsticks on the table. "I'll just starve."

Paul got up from his seat and sat down next to Will on the other side of the table.

He put his arms around Will. "Give me your hands," Paul requested as Will picked up the chopsticks again.

"Now," Paul instructed, "Pinch your fingers right here."

Will tried to do as Paul said, "Like this?"

Paul inhaled sharply when Will turned his head and was suddenly right there.

"Yes," Paul whispered as he looked over Will's face.

Staring into each other's eyes Paul and Will slowly started moving closer when the waiter came with their food.

"Um," Paul let go of Will, "Guess it's time to put your skills to the test."

* * *

"How do I know when it's done?" Will wondered as he watched his thin slice of meat boiling in the water.

"When I tell you it is," Paul smiled. "Now put some vegetables in it."

"Bossy," Will mumbled as he slowly and carefully used his chopsticks and tossed the vegetables in the boiling water.

"So," Paul stirred his meat and vegetables around, "How am I doing as far as a first date?"

"Well," Will answered very seriously, "It took 45 minutes to get here. You've taken me to a restaurant I can't pronounce with a waiter that doesn't speak English. I still don't think I'm using these right," Will indicated his chopsticks, "And I'm not entirely sure what I'm actually eating."

"But," Will pressed his lips together, "I did learn that you like to sing along to the radio. That you like cheesy pop music and that you drive like an old lady."

"So, yeah," Will nodded, "You're doing good."

"Good," Paul smiled. "You can take it out now," Paul gestured to the boiling water, "If you can get the chopsticks to work."

* * *

"Now where are we going?" Will asked as they exited the restaurant.

"I figure I've challenged your poor American palate enough," Paul grabbed Will's hand, "Now we're getting something warm to drink and maybe take a walk."

Will squeezed Paul's hand and smiled appreciatively when the last part of the sentence sounded like a question.

"That sounds good," Will nodded and let Paul steer him across the street to a coffee shop.

* * *

Paul and Will walked down the quiet street with a cup of green tea and black coffee respectively, disregarding the chilly December air.

"Tell me the weirdest thing about your past," Will entreated as he knocked his shoulder with Paul's. "The strangest, most uncomfortable thing you can think of."

"Oh, god," Paul thought long and hard about it. "OK, this is really embarrassing but when I first started going to school I hated it. I wanted to stay at home all day and I didn't want to listen or follow directions. So, um," Paul's face started burning, "I used to purposely wet myself to go home."

Will burst into laughter, "You cannot be serious."

"I was five," Paul defended. "Anyway my mom realized what I was doing and made me stop. So there," Paul smiled at Will as they stopped at a stop light. "What about you, hmm? What weird things happened to you over the years?"

"Oh," Will huffed. "You have no idea."

"Tell me," Paul nudged Will. When Will hesitated Paul cajoled, "I told you about purposely peeing myself. You have to tell me something."

"My life was really different than yours," Will meekly replied. "You're gonna judge."

"No, I'm not," Paul tried to insist.

Will grabbed Paul's arm and gave him a hard look.

Paul scrunched his face together, "OK, maybe I will."

Will groaned and started walking again.

"I'll try very hard to be open minded," Paul offered.

' _Do not judge him,'_ Paul ordered himself. _'Seriously do not judge him.'_

Paul grabbed Will's hand, "I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff. I might not get it all but I'd like to, if you want."

"OK," Will gave Paul a brief smile, "Let's see, weirdest thing from my past."

' _Where do I even begin?'_ Will thought.

"Does it count if it's something my mother did that gave me second-hand embarrassment?" Will asked lightly.

"No," Paul half whined, half argued, "Don't flake out on me now, Horton."

"Alright," Will winced, "I've never told anyone this before."

"Anyone?" Paul clarified. The 'Not even Sonny' went unsaid.

Will gave Paul a small smile, "Anyone. The only people that know are the ones that were there."

Will took a deep breath, "OK, when I was in high school we were living in the DiMera mansion for a while. And I had some friends over for a sleep over once."

"Is this where your latent homosexual tendencies came out?" Paul teased.

"No," Will snorted. "Most of my friends kind of chickened out and didn't show up. Big scary DiMera place and all. Well," Will conceded, "Some of their parents were too freaked out to let them go. Anyway," Will continued, "We were all together and we started talking about different DiMera urban legends trying to scare each other. And they somehow ended up daring me to try to sneak into this locked room."

"OK," Paul nodded eagerly. He found Will's reluctant storytelling endearing.

"So I did, obviously," Will explained. "And we were all scared and freaked out, right? And I managed to get the door open and I walked down this flight of stairs and my friends closed the door on me. I was at the bottom of the stairs completely freaked out and something brushed against me."

"What was it?" Paul asked smiling at Will's obvious discomfort.

"A broom," Will admitted with a deep sigh. "So I started screaming and crying and the door wouldn't open and I could hear my friends screaming. Then EJ literally kicked the door in with a gun in his hand and I looked behind me and yeah, a broom. I walked into the world's fanciest storage room."

"For some reason," Will said loudly over Paul's chuckling, "My friends didn't really come over after that. I guess being in the mansion with EJ and a loaded gun freaked them all out too much."

"That could have been worse," Paul told Will as he rubbed his shoulder.

"If you grew up in Salem you would know why that's horrifying," Will smiled.

"I'm starting to get it," Paul told him.

"I like that you're free from most Salem hang ups," Will said to Paul. "Well," Will reluctantly smiled, "You did have a paternity issue so I guess you're becoming one of us."

"One of us?" Paul wondered.

"Yeah," Will nodded, "You aren't the only one. My mom lied to everyone about who my dad was when I was born," Will enlightened. "Everyone thought Claire was someone else's too. Plus there's Parker."

"Who did she say was your father?" Paul wondered curious only about Will. He didn't know why but this oddly made him feel closer to Will.

"My dad's brother," Will said, "It all came out at their almost wedding."

"That reveal is slightly more dramatic than what happened with me," Paul conceded. "But I'd say it's actually something we have in common."

"Do you know how messed up that is?" Will giggled.

"You probably could have been helpful for me back then," Paul nodded, "If we weren't so busy trying to hate the other."

"I didn't hate you," Will automatically said. "That's why I was so angry all the time. I knew you were better than me and so did everyone else."

"That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard you say," Paul commented. "We're different. That doesn't make one of us better or worse than the other."

Will shot Paul a sharp look, "You absolutely know that's not true. But it's fine. I'm working on accepting myself and my faults."

"I'm pretty sure accepting your faults means acknowledging that a lot of them are things only you see," Paul replied seriously.

"Maybe," Will smiled, not wanting the night to turn too serious.

Paul nodded before taking one last sip of his green tea and tossing it in a nearby trash can, "So, you lived at the DiMera mansion because your mom was married to that EJ guy, right?"

"Yep," Will relaxed as Paul put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close.

"Was that before or after your mom was with that Rafe guy?" Paul questioned. He had been doing his best to remember Will's long, convoluted history.

"Well," Will took a deep breath ready to explain that particular part of his life.

As they were talking and walking both ignored any passerby's that stopped and stared.

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

"Higher," Ari ordered as Will was pushing her on the swing set at the park.

"Are you pumping your legs?" Will asked with a laugh as he gave her a gentle push.

Ari giggled, long blonde hair flying across her face, "Higher!"

Will, hearing the alarm going off on his phone, grabbed the chains of Ari's swing and pulled her to a stop, "Time for lunch."

"Aw," Ari complained as she jumped off, wobbling slightly on her feet, but internally cheering for her dismount.

"We can swing later," Will revealed. "But you need to eat and daddy needs to take his medicine."

Will guided Ari over towards the picnic table with a large lunch box in his hand. The two sat down as Will got out their sandwiches and the fruit he sliced up for them.

Will got out Ari's juice box and his own reusable water bottle he brought. Inside of the lunch box he had shoved his medicine. He always made sure the childproof cap was locked tight and Ari had already been informed she wasn't allowed to play with them.

"What do we have here?" a voice called out from behind them making Will jump.

Will turned around and swallowed apprehensively as he saw Justin Kiriakis.

' _Great,'_ Will braced himself for what was sure to be an unpleasant altercation.

"Justin," Will nodded before stuffing his medicine back into the lunch box. Justin was definitely someone he would never want to know he needed antidepressants.

Justin gave Will a brief dismissive glance before smiling and waving at Ari.

Ari gave Justin a quick look before digging into her peanut butter and jelly.

Will frowned a bit. Ever since Sonny had left and they had gotten divorced he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do about Sonny's parents. He knew they should be a part of Ari's life. He didn't want to just cut them out but at the same time it was hard for Will to be around them.

' _And whenever I'm uncomfortable Ari gets that way too,'_ Will knew that wasn't always a good thing.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" Justin asked in a rather smug tone as he adjusted his tie.

Will blinked a few times before saying, "I can't write all day."

"Hmm," Justin sniffed. Turning his attention to Ari once again, Justin asked, "How have you been little Arianna?"

Ari, crumbs all over her face and jelly on the corner of her lips, said, "We go run morning and play in park. Daddy has friend over."

Justin looked at Will out of the corner of his eye, "Really? What friend is this?"

"Here," Will dived into the lunch box and pulled out a large bag of M&M's in fall colors. He gave Ari a few pieces even though he knew it was wrong.

' _What kind of father gives his daughter chocolate before she's done with lunch to shut her up?'_ Will thought miserably. _'But Justin absolutely cannot know about Paul.'_

"What friend?" Justin narrowed his eyes.

"Uh," Will tried to think quickly but he was never good at that.

' _This is why I make horrible decisions when I don't have time to think,'_ Will panicked.

"It was Chad DiMera, wasn't it?" Justin practically growled.

"Uh," Will nodded slowly, "Yep. That's my friend alright."

"Well," Justin shook his head, "It's no surprise you'd still be friends with someone like that."

"What?" Will asked not understanding Justin's animosity.

"You were never punished for your crime," Justin continued as if Will didn't speak, "It's no wonder Chad and you are so buddy-buddy."

"What?" Will repeated in shock.

"Birds of a feather," Justin muttered angrily.

Will opened his mouth to defend himself or Chad, _'Or both of us,'_ Will thought feeling a bit confused.

"Hey," a cheerful voice called from behind Will once again.

' _Oh god,'_ Will's eyes opened widely, _'Why does he always seek me out in public? Does he even know how to keep a secret? How did he not accidentally jump out of the closet before?'_

Paul got closer, eyes locked on Will's face, completely oblivious to anyone else.

"Hi," Paul gave Will a soft smile.

"Paul?" Justin questioned lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh," Paul took a step away from Will once he noticed Justin, "Hey, how's it going?"

"What's going on here?" Justin wondered suspiciously. As far as he knew Paul wanted nothing to do with the likes of Will Horton.

Neither Will nor Paul said anything at first.

"Frien-" Ari started to say before Will held out another handful of M&M's.

Will cleared his throat, making sure he wasn't looking at either Paul or Justin, "My grandma suggested we try to get along. The holidays are here and we don't need to make anything awkward for our family."

"Really?" Justin somehow doubted Will cared at all about making anything worse for someone else.

"Of course," Paul readily agreed. "We spent Thanksgiving together the other day after all."

Ari, looking between her daddy and Paul, nodded.

Justin, prepared to question them further, heard his phone go off. Looking at it Justin declared, "I need to get to the station. Important news on your _friend_ no doubt."

"Right," Will wanted to say something biting but decided against it.

Patting Ari on her head, Justin turned to Paul and casually said, "If you ever have a free moment there's plenty of stories Sonny's told me I can tell you. I know how much he would want _you_ to know them."

Will rolled his eyes and turned to face Ari, getting her to finish her sandwich.

Paul frowned, "I don't think that's necessary."

Justin shrugged as he walked away, "Just think about it."

"Sorry about that," Paul awkwardly told Will. "I don't want to listen to him talk about, uh, you-know-who."

"You can say his name," Will informed Paul. "And you can do whatever you want."

"What I want," Paul lowered his voice so Ari couldn't hear, "Is right here." Paul slid his hand down Will's lower back and rested it over the ample swell of his ass.

"Paul," Will whispered knowing he couldn't risk anyone else seeing them.

Paul took a step closer to Will, "I want you right-"

"Hey you two," a deep voice called.

Will moved away from Paul instantly and turned to face the newcomer.

' _At least they're better than Justin,'_ Will thought before giving a small smile.

"Brady, Theresa, hey," Will greeted before moving to the stroller in front of Theresa and cooing at Tate. "Hi, little dude," Will beamed as he tickled Tate's neck.

Ari threw the rest of her sandwich on the picnic table and peered into the stroller.

"Hi, baby," Ari copied Will and tickled at Tate, giggling excitedly when laughed.

Paul grinned at the sight of Will and Ari both interacting with the baby.

Theresa smiled fondly watching her cousin before glancing over at Paul. Theresa instantly noticed the look on his face.

Lifting an eyebrow, Theresa said as casually as she could, "So, what are the three of you doing here…together?"

Will stood up and patted Ari on the back. He loved seeing her looking so happy.

"Ari and I are eating lunch," Will explained a little too quickly. "Paul was just passing through."

"Really?" Theresa lifted her chin slightly to look into Will's eyes. "Isn't that convenient."

"Well," Brady moved closer to Paul and good-naturedly put him in a headlock. It was still fairly strange to think he had a younger brother but he had been doing his best to make Paul feel welcome. "I'm just glad you two are getting along now."

"Yep," Paul shoved Brady away and laughed as the two punched each other lightly, "Definitely getting along."

Will, dropping the bag of M&M's he was still holding, bent over to pick it up.

Theresa tried not to smirk when Paul's eyes were glued to Will's ass.

"Will," Theresa said, voice a mixture of saccharine and sly, "It's so nice to see you looking like this."

"Like what?" Will wondered as he stood up and looked at Theresa suspiciously.

"Happy and healthy. I haven't seen you smile in so long," Theresa put her hand on Will's bicep. Squeezing the muscle Theresa said, "Huh, were your arms always this big?"

Will awkwardly stared at Theresa not really sure what she was doing, "I've been working out more."

"I can tell," Theresa nodded before slyly looking at Paul. Theresa ran her hand over to Will's shoulders and down his back before lightly smacking his butt, "You look good. I'm sure some hot, young thing will snap you up soon."

"Uh," Will's cheeks were bright red. "I don't know about-"

"I heard that you went on a date the other night, actually," Brady said once he was done rough housing with Paul. Seeing Will's quizzical look, Brady shrugged, "From Marlena and Kate."

"Oooh," Theresa smiled as she linked her arm with Will's, "Is he hot?"

Paul crossed his arms unhappily.

"Actually," Brady smiled, "Now that I'm looking you do look so much better now than you did before, Will."

"Thanks," Will gave him a shy smile. "I'm trying," Will admitted. He wasn't entirely sure he liked being the center of attention right now.

"You can even be around Paul now without anything happening," Brady joked. "That's progress for both of you."

"Imagine that," Theresa replied, "Well, good for you Will. I'm glad you're able to find your footing even after certain people," Theresa gave Paul a dark look, "Tried to take that away from you."

"Theresa," Brady frowned. He did his best to stay out of the mess of a situation Will, Paul and Sonny had found themselves in. He was thrilled that Paul seemed to have settled into life in Salem and was finding his place but Brady also loved knowing that Will was getting help too. He cared about both of them as well as Sonny. He didn't think it was his place to butt in.

"No, it's OK," Paul said catching Will's eyes. "Will and I have talked about this stuff. We're working on it."

"I can see that," Theresa snorted.

"Daddy and Paul play," Ari pipped up.

"What?" Brady asked looking down at Ari as she smiled up at him innocently.

Will put his hand in the bag of M&M's quickly.

"Paul comes over and makes daddy all red," Ari confessed before her daddy shoved a handful of candy into her mouth.

' _Mmm,'_ Ari smiled widely as she cunningly gave Will a smile.

' _I totally just got hoodwinked by my daughter, didn't I?'_ Will thought unhappily as they stared each other down.

Brady, blinking a few times, decided he really, really didn't want to know.

Will cleared his throat and asked, "What are you three doing anyway?"

"Well," Theresa explained, gleefully grinning at Will's reddened cheeks, "We were on our way to lunch."

Tate, realizing he was being ignored, started whimpering pitifully.

Working on autopilot Will bent over and pulled him out of the stroller and into his arms.

Brady laughed at Will, "Old habits?"

Will shrugged as he bounced Tate up and down, "You try having three younger siblings and a baby all within eight years."

Paul didn't know why but his heart melted quite a bit seeing his adorable, chubby-cheeked nephew nuzzling against Will.

"If you want to get lunch alone," Will offered, "I can watch Tate. Ari and I are going to be here for a while anyway."

Will knew Theresa had wanted to get in Brady's good graces for a while now. He didn't mind giving them a little nudge.

' _Plus this little guy really is cute,'_ Will mused as he held Tate against his shoulder.

"Sure," Brady said slowly. "That's nice of you."

"You should get going then," Will suggested as he sat back down at the picnic table.

Theresa and Brady walked away promising not to be gone too long.

Paul waited for them to be out of sight before sitting down next to Will.

"You want to hold him?" Will slowly held Tate out to Paul.

Paul, still not used to this, gingerly took Tate.

"He's really cute," Paul gushed.

Will nodded before realizing he still hadn't take his medicine. He found the bottle and popped a pill into his mouth and took a sip of water.

Paul frowned, "What was that?"

"Oh," Will flashed the bottle at him quickly. "Just some medicine."

"For what?" Paul was slightly worried that there was something wrong with Will.

"Um," Will nervously explained, "Just a prescription I got from my psychiatrist."

"Oh," Paul took a deep breath. "Does it help?" he asked curiously.

Will nodded as he took out his sandwich from the lunch box, "Yeah, I think so."

Paul gave Will a small but sincere smile. He had seen so many changes in Will but never really thought about there being anything wrong with Will mentally or chemically.

"Do you mind telling me what they're for?" Paul casually asked.

Will looked at his sandwich before saying, "Depression."

Will offered half of his sandwich to Paul before saying, "I also have anxiety medicine too but I don't take that every day."

Paul quietly thanked Will for the sandwich, "Are you comfortable with that?"

"I didn't want them at first but I can feel the difference," Will said as Ari finished a few pieces of fruit and he cleaned up her hands. He let her run off back to the playground since he could still easily see and get to her.

"She said I probably should have been taking them for years," Will recalled.

"Well," Paul took a bite of his sandwich and shifted Tate, "As long as it helps you now."

"Thanks," Will nodded before preparing a bottle for a fussy Tate and instructing Paul on how to feed him.

Paul stayed with Will until Brady and Theresa came back. They both did their best to ignore the knowing looks on their faces when they discovered Will and Paul together.

As Paul headed to a meeting at work he couldn't help but realize that was the first time in a long time he had been around Will without any sexual contact at all. Paul didn't want to admit to himself that sitting at a picnic table with Will, a baby and a toddler was almost just as much fun as the time they spent in bed.

* * *

Author's note:

This is the first time Will and Paul haven't had some sort of steamy moment in a chapter. But the date will continue in the next one so things will probably go back to normal.

I'm not exactly following the storylines on the show so Gabi probably won't be making an appearance.

Also, Paul took Will out for shabu shabu which is my personal favorite Japanese food.

Thank you very much for reading and please let me know what you thought!

As always thank you to iluvh0rs3s for helping me out all the time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Date Night Continued**

"How do you know so much about baseball?" Paul asked Will as he finished laughing at a story Will finished telling.

"I used to play," Will shrugged as he moved closer to Paul. The wind was beginning to pick up making the air rather chilly. At the beginning of their date there was a slight nip in the air but nothing like this.

Will didn't mind the extra excuse to be cuddle up to Paul. Clearing his throat, Will added, "Not like you, just in high school. But I've watched all my life so I've picked things up."

"Hmm," Paul mused as he wrapped his arm around Will's waist, "I bet you looked hot in your uniform."

"I looked hot?" Will scoffed. "Have you seen yourself in those pants?"

Paul laughed, "I know I looked good."

"We should do that sometime," Will suggested as he fondly shook his head. Before Paul's cockiness would make him feel insufficient but now Will was just amused.

"Do what? Wear baseball pants and try to keep our hands off of each other?" Paul wondered as he rubbed his hand up and down Will's side.

"…OK we can do that too," Will agreed easily. "But I was talking about playing baseball, going to a batting cage or something."

"We could teach Ari," Paul suggested, smiling as he thought about giving her a baseball cap and one of those plastic t-ball sets.

"She would like that," Will nodded. "Plus I think she'd have a real affinity for hitting things."

"Now we know what to do next time we go to the park," Paul said. "Although maybe not until the weather gets better," he mused as he looked up at the storm clouds gathering above them.

"Yeah," Will shivered slightly. "Maybe we should start heading back. It looks like it might rain soon."

Paul nodded before turning them around and back towards the car and the restaurant.

* * *

"It's really getting bad," Will told Paul from the passenger seat. His face was pressed against the window and yet he still could hardly see anything from the sudden downpour.

"The sign back there said there should be lodgings up here," Paul reached over and patted Will on the knee in reassurance. "I think it's probably best if we just stay the night."

"Yeah," Will nodded as he chewed his bottom lip. "I don't want anything to happen."

"Me either," Paul replied. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of anything happening to Will.

* * *

"This is us," Paul told Will as they ran the short way from the car to the motel room, trying not to get too wet.

Paul frowned at the shoddy accommodations but he supposed he couldn't be too picky at a time like this.

Will didn't care what it looked like as long as they weren't driving in that rain anymore.

"Feels kind of wrong," Paul commented with a grin.

"What does?" Will looked at Paul oddly.

"Seducing you in a different hotel room," Paul moved closer to Will as he dropped his sweater on the ground.

"Is that what you think you're doing?" Will hummed as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing," Paul guaranteed. He bent down and took off his shoes, taking his time. Every movement he made was certain and assured. He knew exactly what he wanted tonight and he was going to get it.

"I know what I want," Paul stood up and reached his hand out for Will.

"Which is what?" Will asked feeling slightly exhilarated. Paul had such an effect on him when he talked like that.

"You'll just have to find out," Paul put his hands on Will's chest and pushed him onto the bed.

"Did you plan this?" Will asked as Paul stared down at him.

"Did I plan for it to rain and we'd be forced to stay in a hotel a few miles out of town?" Paul gave Will a half smile. "You're cute," he declared before pecking his lips and moving to lie on his side.

"You purposely took us to a place out of town," Will defended.

"I know I did," Paul placated as he reached his fingers up to run through Will's shortened hair. The entire time he knew Will his hair has always been slightly long and curled at the ends. The short hair made him look younger brought more attention to his face.

Paul wondered if there was something symbolic about that. If Will cutting his hair was Will opening up his face and his eyes to the rest of the world.

Will smiled at Paul and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch to his scalp.

"Your hair looks nice like this," Paul murmured.

"Thanks," Will replied relaxing under Paul's ministrations. "You can't pull my hair when I give you head now though," Will teased.

"Small price to pay to see this," Paul rubbed his thumb down Will's cheek.

"You look relaxed, baby," Paul said. The term of endearment slipped out without even thinking.

"Tired," Will admitted. "I was so nervous about today."

"I was nervous too," Paul confessed. "I wanted tonight to go right. And no," Paul smiled, "I didn't plan to make a stop here. I wanted to do this right. Treat you like a gentleman, give you a proper first date."

Will reached up and placed his palm over Paul's, "I think this probably is more us anyway."

"I'm still planning on giving you the full gentleman treatment," Paul informed Will before laughing at his pout.

"Stay right here," Paul ordered as he gave Will a quick peck on the lips.

"Where am I gonna go?" Will asked rhetorically as Paul got off the bed.

Paul headed into the bathroom and smiled when he saw the complimentary samples on the counter. He grabbed the small bottle of lotion and came back to Will.

Paul sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to unbutton Will's shirt, "I want your clothes off."

"That doesn't sound very gentlemanly," Will smiled softly as he popped the button on his pants and wiggled out of the tight material.

"I'm a modern gentleman," Paul jibed watching as Will pushed off his shirt and lied against the pillows in nothing but his underwear.

"Now," Paul opened the bottle of lotion and rubbed some between his hands. "You just relax."

Will looked at Paul curiously, wondering what he was going to do.

Paul lifted up one of Will's arms and rubbed the lotion into his skin. Paul, concentrating on his hands massaging Will's muscles, said, "You've been so stressed out."

"It's nothing I can't handle," Will responded as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Your grandfather tried to interrogate you," Paul countered. "Then so did your grandma, your dad, and Adrienne. I've been on your case about keeping us a secret. Everyone seems to think our relationship is their business."

Paul switched to Will's other arm, "You're raising Ari all on your own. You've been writing more than usual. And you need to pack everything up and move."

"Paul-," Will tried to say even though the firm fingers pressing into his skin felt so nice.

"On top of all of that," Paul put some more lotion on his hands and ran them up and down Will's chest. "You somehow have spent almost all of your limited free time with me."

"You're such a hardship," Will teased.

Paul smiled before turning Will onto his stomach and rubbing along his back and sides. "I like to think I make things easier for you," Paul said. "But I don't know. Maybe I'm making it all worse."

"You're not," Will moved his head so he could look over his shoulder at Paul. "You are surprisingly one of the easiest parts of my day."

Paul nodded. That admission made him happier than he thought it would. "Easiest, huh?" Paul asked happily.

"Mmm hmm," Will inhaled and exhaled slowly. "In more than one way."

Paul snorted, amused. "Way to make me feel special, Horton," Paul chuckled as he tickled at Will's sides.

"Sorry," Will put his arms under his head. "I do think you're special," Will revealed. "You're one of the best people I know."

"Thank you," Paul said as he leaned over and kissed the back of Will's neck. "Have I mentioned how much I like being with you?"

"I think I gathered that when you asked me out," Will moaned slightly at Paul's lips on his skin. "But I like being with you too."

Once the lotion had sunk into Will's skin Paul asked, "Did that feel good?"

"Yes," Will purred feeling completely relaxed and boneless.

Paul traced his fingertips over the edge of Will's underwear. He wanted nothing more than to pull those over Will's curved backend and slide inside of him.

' _But not tonight,'_ Paul decided. Will looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment.

Instead, Paul slipped off out of his own clothes, pulled down the blankets and reached out to drag Will against him.

Will adjusted until he was comfortable with Paul's arms wrapped around him. "I thought you were seducing me," Will whispered already half asleep.

"Morning," Paul promised.

"You're too good to me," Will replied before kissing the top of Paul's hand that was wrapped around Will.

"Not possible," Paul sighed as he rested his head near Will's and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

"Your great-grandma owns a restaurant that you worked at and yet you have no idea how to cook?" Paul gave Will a sad shake of his head.

"I waited tables," Will complained as he read the instructions on the box and started stirring. "And I don't see you offering to help," Will pointed out.

"Is that the only place you worked?" Paul asked as he took the spoon from Will and took over stirring so Will could work on the rest of their dinner.

"No," Will replied. "I interned with EJ for a while."

"That's your mother's husband that you wrote that one article on?" Paul had to double-check. Will's life was much more complicated than he had anticipated.

"Yep," Will confirmed. "He was running for mayor and married to someone else."

"Is that before he got with your mom?" Paul wondered.

"In between being with my mom actually," Will said with a shrug.

"Then why were you working for him?" Paul really didn't understand how Salem worked.

"Blackmailed me into it," Will explained as he nudged Paul out of the way so he could open up the oven door.

Paul stared at Will oddly until closed the oven and turned to face him.

"I tried to blackmail him first," Will stated. "But he had better leverage. He'd probably be really ashamed of my attempts with your mom. I should really be an expert by now."

"I don't know how to take that statement," Paul told Will before going back to stirring.

Will made a face before saying, "I mean I'm really sorry I tried to blackmail your mom, truly. But realistically I should be better at it."

"Uh huh," Paul said before deciding to move on. "So, what happened to that job?"

Will watched Paul carefully. For a few moments there he forgot how different his upbringing was from Paul's.

' _What is he even doing being around someone like me?'_ Will couldn't help but think.

Will winced before saying, "His father, Stefano, blackmailed me into telling my step-dad at the time something. EJ got upset I went through with it instead of confiding in him so he fired me."

"Someone blackmailed you while you were being blackmailed because you tried to blackmail someone?" Paul put the spoon on the counter and turned to face Will.

"Uh," Will looked everywhere but at Paul's face, "Yeah."

"Right," Paul nodded. "OK then."

Before Paul could say anything else Ari yelled at them from the couch.

"I'm hungry," Ari whined as she played with her castle and Little People.

"It's only a little bit longer," Will told her as he grabbed an apple and sliced it into pieces. "You can eat this until then."

Ari frowned. She was hoping she'd get more candy.

"Don't even try it, kid," Will told her as he brought her the apple slices.

"Fine," Ari sighed dramatically before crunching on a slice.

Will walked back over to the small kitchen and stood next to Paul.

Paul looked back and forth between Will and Ari curiously. He gazed at Will again and bit his lip.

"What?" Will felt slightly uncomfortable. He hated when Paul gave him that look. He thought they were getting passed all that awkwardness from before. Will didn't want to go back to feeling like Paul was judging his every move.

' _I could have gone the rest of my life without Paul making me feel small again,'_ Will thought.

"I just kind of realized I have no idea how you have a daughter," Paul said. "I mean clearly she's yours. She has your features. But I don't really know much else."

"She's mine, yeah," Will nodded. "Right when I first came out I slept with my ex-girlfriend and I got her pregnant."

"Oh," Paul replied.

"Oh?" Will repeated.

"I just thought there would be more to it," Paul admitted.

Will pursed his lips, "There's more."

"Do you mind telling me?" Paul wondered.

"No, I guess not," Will sighed. "I slept with her before I started seeing Sonny. Then literally the very first time I had sex with Sonny she came knocking at his door looking for me to tell me."

"And because I'm me," Will looked at his feet. "I lied about it."

"You couldn't have lied about it for long," Paul nodded to where Ari was playing on the couch.

"I was going to," Will sighed. "Gabi, her mom, started dating my cousin and they wanted to pretend Ari was theirs. I somehow got it in my head that was a good idea. It all came out though at their wedding."

"Really?" Paul tried not to react visibly.

"Yeah," Will continued. "Chad came rushing in telling everyone Nick wasn't the father. And because I'm an idiot I decided to reveal that it was me. Everyone was mad. Sonny and I broke up. It was a mess."

"So," Will finished. "There you go."

Will really didn't want to tell Paul anything else about that time.

"Where is she now?" Paul asked.

"In jail," Will said quickly as the oven buzzed.

"For what?" Paul spat out completely surprised.

"Killing my cousin," Will confessed in a low voice so Ari wouldn't hear.

"What?" Paul thought his eyes might bulge out of his head.

"It's long and complicated," Will told Paul as he pulled their dinner out of the oven. "All you need to know is he was a creep and she did what she thought she had to."

"…Right," Paul nodded. "OK, I'm sure she did."

"I try to take Ari to visit Gabi as often as I can," Will explained almost defensively. "They deserve to know each other."

"I'm not saying they don't," Paul told Will.

"Because Gabi isn't a bad person," Will continued. "And I need Ari to know that-,"

"Will," Paul put his hands on Will's shoulders. "I know. I'm not saying that. I'm not saying anything close to that."

"You gave me that look," Will mumbled.

"Look? What look?" Paul defended.

"The look you used to give me all the time," Will clarified. "The one where you look at me like I'm something awful."

Before Paul had a chance to respond Will turned around and grabbed some plates, getting everything together for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Paul wasn't sure if Will expected him to leave or not.

Paul had realized a lot about Will Horton over the few weeks they had been getting closer. It was something he probably realized a long time ago but just never cared the way he did now.

' _I'm not leaving. That's what Will expects. He thinks everyone is going to leave him in the end. That there's something wrong with him that means he isn't worth it,'_ Paul reminded himself as he watched Will cutting Ari's baked chicken.

' _I'm not leaving,'_ Paul would wait until Ari was in bed to talk to Will, to get him to understand.

"Is she asleep?" Paul asked as Will carefully closed Ari's door.

"Yeah," Will said. "You didn't have to stay, you know?"

"If Ari wants me to watch _Frozen_ than who am I to deny her?" Paul patted the couch cushion next to him. "And I needed to talk to you," Paul admitted.

Will sighed as he sat as far away from Paul as he could.

"Don't do that," Paul scooted closer to Will.

"Why?" Will wondered sadly.

Will didn't know why he was fooling himself into thinking Paul could accept who he was.

"Because I want you to be near me," Paul said as emphatically as he could.

"Right," Will nodded. "I forget sometimes."

"Forget what?" Paul wasn't following.

"That we're just having fun," Will stated. "Sometimes I forget that we're just," Will didn't know which word to use to describe them, "Friends."

"Don't say that," Paul shook his head as he reached out for both of Will's hands. "I think we both know that we're closer than that."

"Then why do you do that?" Will questioned, crossing his arms tightly. "Why do you still look at me like that?"

"I don't know," Paul said honestly. "I think I just don't understand. I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes."

"The only time anything bad ever happened to you is when you met me," Will whispered.

"That's not true," Paul denied. "OK, maybe things got more complicated once I met you but that's not your fault. I knew what I was doing just as much as you did. Every time you did something I did something right back."

"And it's true," Paul continued, "That I'm not used to the blackmailing and the jail time but I'm learning."

"It's not something you should learn," Will closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Paul's open, honest eyes.

"If I live here maybe I should," Paul let go of Will's hands to touch his face and get him to open his eyes.

"I don't get it now, get you," Paul explained. "But I'm going to, if you let me. Friend or otherwise."

Will wasn't quite sure if he was ready for anything beyond what they had now but he appreciated what Paul was saying.

"It might take me a little bit longer to really believe that," Will admitted. "But thank you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Horton," Paul felt a smile slowly spreading across his lips. "So you better get used to me trying to break down those walls."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Will blurted out.

"Is what?" Paul questioned.

"My life is probably always going to be dramatic and crazy," Will wrapped his arms around himself and held onto his elbows. "I know you aren't like that," Will added. "So if that's going to be a problem you shouldn't stick around."

"Will," Paul stood up and held out his hand, "I had a nice, normal life before I got involved with you. Ever since I've met you my life has been one drama after another. You and I both know that I could be with anyone I wanted. And I'm still here with you almost every night."

Paul pulled Will off the couch, "I think that the no-drama ship sailed a long time ago."

Will stared at Paul for a few moments before saying, "If you ever blackmail someone I get to say I told you so."

"I tried to blackmail you once," Paul reminded Will as he started backing them up towards Will's bedroom.

"For two seconds," Will huffed out a chuckle.

"What exactly did I want from you?" Paul asked as he pulled Will's shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants.

"I think it was something about me having sex with you," Will said as if he had no idea.

Paul lifted his eyebrows up in mock surprise, "Sounds good to me."

"You gonna blackmail me again?" Will laughed. "You don't have anything to hold against me."

Paul popped the button on Will's jeans and said, "You sure about that?"

Will lifted an eyebrow as Paul yanked down his pants.

"I think you're going to sleep with me, right now," Paul ordered as Will stepped out of his pants. "Or else I'm going to tell _everyone_ you're with me."

"You cannot be serious," Will didn't know if he should laugh or be worried.

"Oh, I'm serious," Paul started pulling off Will's shirt. "Right here, right now or everyone knows."

Will really didn't think Paul would go through with it.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that," Paul stated as he looked Will up and down, taking in every muscle and bit of skin exposed. "I'm serious."

"No you aren't," Will rolled his eyes. "But I appreciate what you're trying to do."

"You don't think I'm serious?" Paul asked. "OK," he shrugged. "I tried to warn you."

Paul pulled out his phone and said to himself, "Who is the biggest gossip I know in this town?"

"Paul," Will crossed his arms.

"I think it's Adrienne," Paul stated as he showed Will her contact information.

"That is not funny," Will said as he reached out for Paul.

Paul took a step back, "Nope, you had your chance. Now everyone's gonna know."

"Paul-," Will gritted his teeth and reached for the phone.

"I'm pushing dial," Paul said in a sing-song voice. "You know," Paul said as the phone started ringing, "I think I know why you try to blackmail people. This is kind of fun."

Will glared at Paul before dropping to his knees and undoing Paul's belt.

Paul inhaled sharply as Will pushed down his boxers and started fisting him.

Will licked across the head of Paul's cock when he heard a loud voice over the line on Paul's phone.

"Hello?" Adrienne asked slightly confused.

Paul bit his lip, "Uh, hi. It's Paul. I just," Will slurped him into his mouth. "Oh f-," Paul held the phone up against his ear, "Sorry, I was calling because I, uh."

Will looked up at Paul through his eyelashes as he swallowed as much of him as he could.

Paul tried to think of something to tell Adrienne, "Sorry, sorry, I just saw a flyer about the bicentennial and I wondered if you knew anything about it."

"Oh," Adrienne was slightly disappointed. She hoped it would be something involving Sonny. "Well," Adrienne began explaining.

Paul had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise. Lifting his shoulder to his ear Paul balanced the phone before using his hands to hold onto Will's hair and help pull him up and down on his cock.

"Mmm hmm," Paul said into the phone. "Yeah, no I'll give them a call. Thank you for doing this for me," Paul tried not to laugh.

"Oh it's no problem," Adrienne said. "I'm glad to help."

"Uh, huh, thank you, bye," Paul quickly got out before disconnecting and throwing the phone on the bed. Paul used his grip on Will's hair to hold him down for as long as he could.

"Fuck," Paul loudly groaned still careful not to make too much noise for Ari's sake.

Will breathed quickly through his nose and tried to relax before Paul let him up and he could breathe.

"God," Paul moaned loving the gurgling sound Will made just as much as being down his throat.

"You're an asshole," Will said choking a bit, voice scratchy.

"You liked it," Paul smirked as he yanked on Will's hair again and pulled him back on his cock. "In fact," Paul closed his eyes, panting slightly, "I think it turned you on in more ways than one."

Will dug his tongue into Paul's slit before moving off of him.

"Maybe," Will replied as he stood up and pulled down his underwear quickly.

Paul struggled out of his shirt and shoved his underwear and pants off as fast as he could before Will knocked him onto the bed.

Will desperately reached under one of his pillows. He had left a condom and a small bottle of lube there. It was easier than having to dig through a drawer.

Paul chuckled in delight when he saw what Will had done. "Naughty," he teased as he stole the lube, put his hands on Will's ass and pulled his cheeks apart.

"Prepared," Will insisted as he ripped open the condom and unraveled it onto Paul.

"How did you know I would be here? Hmm?" Paul gently eased one finger into Will.

"Maybe it wasn't for you," Will pushed back onto Paul's finger.

Paul growled, "Nobody is touching you but me."

"You don't own me," Will shook his head, face flushing.

"Not yet," Paul slipped another finger into Will.

"Just shut up and fuck me," Will groaned, "Now."

"Yes," Paul agreed, "Fuck, yes."

Will positioned himself over Paul's cock when Paul flipped him onto his back.

"You want me to fuck you? I'll fuck you," Paul promised, tilting Will's hips as he lined himself up and pushed inside.

"Yes," Will canted his hips up and rocked against Paul. "Fuck me," Will urged.

Paul planted his hands on either side of Will's head and grinded into him. He had to cover Will's mouth with his own to drown out their sounds.

Will clawed at Paul's back, one leg curling around his waist while his foot dug into the mattress.

"Paul," Will whimpered. "Paul, please."

"You wanna come?" Paul licked along Will's lips. "What do you need? My hand? You wanna rut against my stomach, come all over us both?"

"Uh huh," Will couldn't even form words. "Please."

"You gotta pick," Paul chuckled.

"Just don't stop," Will scratched at Paul's thick shoulders.

"Not stopping now," Paul promised. "Not gonna stop, baby."

"Please," Will cried gently, voice catching.

"Yes," Paul urged. "Wanna see you come. Wanna see your pretty face and those big blue eyes."

Will nodded, body practically vibrating with need.

"Come on," Paul goaded. He needed Will to come first. He had to make Will come first.

"Paul," Will moaned as he finally let go, coming all over both of their stomachs.

"God," Paul fisted the sheets as he pounded into Will. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Paul grunted, thrusting into Will for a few more moments before finishing.

Will clung onto Paul, catching his breath.

"Damn," Paul kissed Will gently, lips barely moving. "If I knew doing something bad turned you on that much I would have done it long ago."

Will ran his fingers against Paul's sweaty neck, "I like it when you're sweet too. But if you wanna be bad I'm not gonna stop you."

"You're a bad influence, Will Horton," Paul declared as he gently pulled out of Will.

"Sorry," Will closed his eyes, feeling exhausted and so, so satisfied.

"Don't be," Paul got rid of the condom before collapsing against Will. "I like it."

* * *

Author's note:

Today was a mix of couple-y and dirty. Also, Paul needs to work on his blackmailing skills. It's not exactly blackmail if Will was going to sleep with him anyway.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Morning After the Date**

Will opened the bathroom door and tiptoed back to the hotel bed. Will smiled when he saw that Paul had rolled over and starfished himself across the entirety of the bed.

Sitting on the corner of the bed, Will took his time looking over a sleeping Paul. Will already knew that Paul was good looking. That was clear the first time Will met him. Will wasn't sure if it was his lucky day or not when Paul opened that door the first time with his chest wet and exposed.

Will knew that Paul was handsome. It was only recently that Will realized Paul was just as good looking on the inside. Before Will thought Paul was too perfect to be real.

' _Well, I guess that wasn't true right away,'_ Will thought. _'In the beginning Paul was interesting. He was seductive and funny. He didn't try to be perfect. But when the truth blew up in my face that all changed.'_

Paul always said he didn't care for Will when he was scheming and blackmailing. Will didn't care for the Paul that acted like he was nice and caring while lying to Will's face over and over again.

' _I guess that didn't matter to anyone. I was blackmailing old ladies and he was saving orphans,'_ Will rolled his eyes.

Will began to see that Paul was both sexy and dangerous while also acting kindhearted. Will appreciated that Paul wasn't trying to be what he thought Will wanted. Paul was just himself.

' _And Paul is the type of guy that's done his best to let go of the past. The type of guy to somehow see potential in me when everyone else would have just ignored me.'_

' _I'm a mess and Paul still tries so hard with me. He could have tossed me aside for someone better at any time,'_ Will realized. _'But he didn't. He wants to be with me. He's good to me.'_

Will knew it was hard on Paul keeping their growing relationship a secret. That now that Paul was out and proud he wanted to have the boyfriend that would be the same. Will wasn't ready for that then. Will was keenly aware that the town would scrutinize their relationship.

Will wasn't confident enough to be Paul's boyfriend at first. He was still working on getting his head on straight and easing into life as a single-parent. Paul, though, was patient. He stuck around even when Will made things rough. He proved that he wanted to be with Will and would wait for Will to be ready for something serious.

' _I didn't think an interrogation would be what catapulted me into officially dating Paul. But since when has our relationship been normal?'_ Will thought.

While watching Paul sleep, Will felt that he needed to let Paul know how much he appreciated him. Will cherished all the effort Paul put into cracking Will open.

Will knew he was going to have to think of something to let Paul know how much he cared.

' _But until then,'_ Will crawled over to Paul's nearly nude form. He began trailing his fingers down Paul's chest.

Will took his time admiring Paul's darker skin and his muscled chest and abdomen. Will had spent plenty of time acquainting himself with Paul's body. He probably knew every scar, every freckle, and every birthmark by now. Something about that thought turned Will on immensely.

Bending over Will flicked out his tongue and circled around one of Paul's nipples. Will knew Paul liked it when he paid special attention to his chest. It made Paul thrash his hips and groan loudly.

Glancing up at Paul's sleeping face, Will nipped at Paul's nipple before sucking gently. Will pressed open mouthed kisses across Paul's pecks to the other nipple. Will dug his teeth into Paul's flesh.

Will smiled when he heard Paul sigh while his body adjusted, still sleeping. Will scooted down the bed, kissing and tonguing along Paul's stomach.

Will ran his fingers along the edge of Paul's underwear. He was proud to note that Paul was already getting hard. Will wondered how far he could push this until Paul woke up.

Pressing his hand against Paul's bulge, Will rubbed firmly as Paul twitched against him. Keeping his eyes on Paul's face, Will leaned down and put his mouth on Paul's cloth covered cock. Will sucked, wetting the fabric.

Paul twisted in his sleep, grunting slightly.

Will scratched his fingernails up and down Paul's thighs. His fingers dragged through Paul's sparse hair. Once Paul's underwear were soaking wet, Will started pulling them off his hips.

Paul scratched his stomach, slowly waking up.

Will wanted the first thing for Paul to see and feel to be Will's warm, wet mouth around his cock. Will pressed a kiss to the tip of Paul's cock. Swirling his tongue along the bit of pre-come, Will swallowed and licked his lips.

Paul's eyes twitched, mouth opening.

Will wrapped his lips around Paul and sunk down.

Paul's eyes popped open. At first he felt confused, certain he was still dreaming. Paul rubbed his eyes before looking down.

"What are you doing?" Paul groaned voice dry and laced with sleep.

Instead of answering Will continued to work, glancing up at Paul through his lashes.

"Fuck," Paul balled his hands into fists before moving them to Will's head.

Will pulled off of Paul long enough to say, "Do it."

"You are so, so, so-," Paul cut himself off when Will sank as far down as he could. Following Will's directions, Paul held Will down.

Will didn't know why but he loved it when Paul was a bit rough with him. He loved it when Paul forced his way into Will's throat. He loved it when Paul would leave finger shaped bruises on his hips. He loved it when Paul bit his neck, shoulders, chest, and thighs, anywhere.

Paul was almost certain that he loved what they did together even more than Will did. After holding Will down for a long time, Paul eased the pressure and let Will up for air.

"God, I love it when you do that," Paul praised as his fingers massaged Will's scalp, running across a scar.

"I know," Will croaked with a smug smile.

Paul grabbed Will's neck to stop him from moving his mouth back on him. "Come here," Paul requested.

Will crawled up so he was level with Paul, "What?"

"Nothing," Paul said as he moved one hand to cradle Will's face.

Will felt bashful under Paul's stare. It was ridiculous that Will could eagerly swallow down Paul's cock but blushed when he looked at him.

"That was the best wakeup call I've ever had," Paul confessed. "You're kind of…" Paul trailed off.

"Kind of what?" Will held Paul's gaze as long as he could.

"I don't know," Paul whispered. "I just know that you make me happy, make me feel things."

"Paul," Will held his breath, heart pounding against his chest.

"What?" Paul smiled moving his head closer to Will's.

"I, um," Will stopped himself, losing his nerve. "I want to go back to sucking you off."

Paul nodded in understanding. He knew big declarations spooked Will.

"I'm not gonna stop you," Paul told Will with an easy grin.

Will went back to work on Paul's cock. However, both couldn't stop from feeling a certain type of disappointment washing over them.

* * *

"What time do you need to pick up Ari?" Paul asked as the two sat across from each other at a nearby diner.

"I told my dad I was gonna be a little late," Will shrugged as he finished his coffee. "He said as long as I was there before noon."

"That gives us a little bit of time," Paul nodded before scratching at a mark Will left near his shoulder.

"And you had to give away the hotel," Will said with a loud click of his tongue.

Paul laughed, "Think we'd both fit in the backseat of the car?"

"Only one way to find out," Will lifted his eyebrows up and down several times.

Paul went to pay the bill as Will went outside to send his dad a message.

"You ready to go?" Paul asked once he caught up to Will.

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "Let's go."

* * *

Halfway back to Salem Paul's phone rang. Paul, having synced the car to his Bluetooth, pressed a button on the steering wheel to answer it.

"Hello?" Paul said out loud.

Will turned to look at Paul, admiring him.

"Why is the first thing I saw on the news this morning a story about my son sleeping with Will Horton? Again?" Tori Narita's voice asked over the phone's speakers.

"Uh," Paul turned to look at Will.

Will sucked in his cheeks and faced the window. Will and Paul discussed Will and his behavior towards Tori a few times before. For Will and Paul the past was in the past.

' _As for Tori though?'_ Will thought. _'I'm sure that's a different story.'_

' _This is going to be like Adrienne all over again, isn't it?'_ Will closed his eyes.

Paul felt tempted to switch to Japanese, certain this conversation was going to get ugly. But he wanted Will to hear everything he said.

' _I don't have anything to hide from him or my mother,'_ Paul vowed.

"Well?" Tori, impatient, asked.

"Well," Paul took a deep breath, "It's true. I've been seeing Will, properly this time."

"Why?" Tori sighed deeply.

"Because I like him," Paul answered. "I know that it's odd and I'm sure you have plenty of questions. I just want you to know that any question you have Will and I have already talked over."

"Are you sure about this?" Tori wondered. "After everything?"

"I am completely sure," Paul decisively stated.

Will did his best not to look at Paul. He didn't want to interfere and he didn't want Paul to say anything just because Will was there.

Tori sighed again and closed her eyes. She should have suspected this. After the last time she had talked to Paul about Will Horton a few weeks ago she should have known.

Tori shook her head before finally asking, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," Paul confirmed. "I am happy mom."

Paul looked over at Will and saw he was playing with the buttons on his jacket.

"I'm happier than I've been in such a long time," Paul promised. He took one hand off the steering Will to grab Will's.

"Just make sure it stays that way," Tori said. "I still don't particularly like this."

"You don't have to," Paul told her. "Just as long as you know I am exactly where I want to be."

Will stared at Paul, a smile painting his face.

For some reason Will now knew exactly what he was going to do to prove to Paul how much he meant to him.

* * *

As soon as Will unlocked the door to the apartment Ari shoved it open and ran to the couch.

"Watch me," Ari ordered as she climbed on top of the armrest, spread her arms and said, "I can fly!"

Will watched in amusement as Ari flopped belly down on the couch and bounced a few times.

"I can fly, Daddy," Ari giggled.

"I saw," Will smiled as he lifted her legs and sat next to her. "I used to do that when I was your age too."

"Grandpa told me," Ari sat up and crawled onto Will's lap. "He tried to spin me around but I told him you didn't like that."

"That's right I don't," Will replied. _'I'm not letting him drop her on her head like he did me.'_

"I have something I want to tell you, baby girl," Will said.

Ari looked into her daddy's eyes. He told her when she talks to people she has to look at them.

"I want to talk to you about Daddy's friend, Paul," Will informed her.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

"I can't believe you made me give you a blowjob while you talked to Adrienne," Will laughed. He rested in Paul's strong arms early in the morning.

"I had to prove that I was serious," Paul grinned. "Besides I can be bad when I want to be."

"Oh, right," Will rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure."

"I can," Paul insisted getting a bit offended.

"Paul," Will rolled onto his stomach. "You tried to blackmail me into doing something I was already going to do."

"I still got you to do it," Paul argued. "I'd say that makes me better at it than you."

"Oh sure," Will snorted, "Throw that in my face."

"I'm just saying," Paul kissed the pout off of Will's lips.

"So tell me," Paul pulled Will back against him.

"Tell you what?" Will asked as he got comfortable.

"More about you," Paul said. "I want to hear more."

"Why?" Will hid his face in Paul's chest.

"Your life is so different than mine," Paul rubbed his hand up and down Will's bare arm. "It's interesting. Maybe I'll understand you more if I know everything."

"OK," Will tried to think of anything he could tell Paul that wouldn't be completely horrific. "Oh," Will grabbed Paul's hand and put it on his head. "Feel that?"

Paul sat up straight and pushed Will's hair out of the way to get a look at the uneven skin. "What is that?" Paul wondered, following the scar.

"When I was little," Will explained, "My dad kind of kidnapped me when he was drunk and crashed us into a tree. They had to cut my head open to operate."

"Really?" Paul stared at Will strangely.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "Then my mom got arrested for murdering her fiancé and almost got lethally injected. Did I mention the accident was on my mother's wedding day?"

"…No, no you did not," Paul stated, eyes-wide.

"Well it was," Will continued. "She didn't die, my mom, duh. My dad ended up killing her fiancé too by the way. OK, what else?"

Will kind of enjoyed Paul's reactions. He wondered how much he could tell Paul before he started looking at him differently.

' _How much can Paul hear before he realizes how screwed up I am?'_

"Got it," Will snapped his fingers. "My mom and my uncle, the one that thought he was my dad, kidnapped me once and we had to live in a cave."

"How many times were you kidnapped?" Paul couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I think one more time, the neighbor," Will vaguely recalled hearing that story. "Although I ran away once and everyone thought I had been kidnapped but I just wanted attention."

"Right," Paul nodded. "Any other brushes with death?"

"I almost drowned at the pier," Will replied. "My dad dropped me on my head as a kid too. Oh and I got shot the night Ari was born."

"How are you alive?" Paul asked flat out. "Seriously, Will, how?"

"Beats me," Will shook his head.

"Will," Paul sighed. "Your childhood was crap."

Will smiled, "I know. I'll save the super scary stuff for another day."

"How could it get worse?" Paul asked in a mystical voice as they both got out of bed.

Will laughed loudly, "You'll find out."

* * *

"You have to come?" Kate said pleadingly over the phone later in the afternoon. "You know I don't want to be stuck with those people."

"Oh and I do?" Will complained. "I don't even have anyone to watch Ari."

"I already have that taken care of," Kate told Will. "Your old baby sister is coming over at 7. You're picking me up at 7:30. I'll send over some clothes for you to wear."

"Grandma," Will groaned. "I don't want to go to some fancy party."

"We're celebrating the success of the Narita line," Kate explained once again, getting impatient. "You named it. You're going. 7:30 sharp, don't keep me waiting."

* * *

Will walked into a loud, crowded party at the Edge a little after 7:45 with his grandma Kate on his arm.

"You owe me for this," Will hissed in her ear.

"Oh don't act like you aren't going to have any fun," Kate lifted her hand and waved at someone. "I'm sure Jake's somewhere here."

"Oh, great, that fixes everything," Will sarcastically replied.

"Go get a drink and stop sulking," Kate laughed breezily as she walked away.

' _Right,'_ Will stalked towards the bar. _'What was the point in taking me here if she's going to ditch me?'_

"Hey," a familiar voice said in Will's ear making him jump.

"God," Will put his hand on his chest before hitting Jake. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Jake laughed. "You come here with your grandma or with…?"

"My grandma," Will said a little too quickly. He knew Jake already suspected something to do with him and Paul. He didn't need to make it any worse.

"Right," Jake lifted his eyebrows up. "Well you look nice."

"Thanks," Will uncomfortably pulled the blazer across his chest. "My grandma sent it over."

"It looks good on you," Jake confirmed. "I brought a date but I think I lost him somewhere."

"I'm heading to the bar if you want to bring him over," Will offered.

"Sure thing," Jake nodded.

"You should probably leave out the part where you said I looked good though," Will joked.

"Oh don't worry," Jake dismissed with a smile before heading off into the crowd. "He'll agree with me."

With a shake of his head Will walked over to the bar.

Will leaned against the bar and ordered a drink. He didn't want to be at this party for a lot of reasons.

' _And there's one of them now,'_ Will thought when he saw Paul standing around with John and Marlena.

Will knew he couldn't exactly go over to Paul at the party. That was too risky. _'Not to mention most people still assume Paul and I don't get along. It would be suspicious if we were suddenly buddy-buddy. I just hope that Paul can remember that.'_

Will nodded his head at the bartender when he finally got his drink. Just as Will went to pay for it someone slapped a bill on the bar.

"I've got it," a stranger said before flashing Will a wide grin.

"Uh, thanks," Will said uncomfortable with the man staring at him.

"Sure," the stranger said as he moved closer. "Anything for a pretty face," the man continued.

Will frowned, "Do lines like that ever actually work?"

The man chuckled, "Sometimes."

"You sure about that?" Will double-checked.

Just as the man was about to move in even closer someone came up on Will's other side.

"There you are," Paul said in a loud voice. "I've been looking for you, baby."

Will startled when Paul put his hand low on Will's hip and pulled him close.

"Uh," Will tried to pry Paul's hands off of him.

"Pretty and popular," the man said as he looked Will up and down before slinking to another part of the bar.

"Idiot," Paul groaned as he saw the man walk away.

"What are you doing?" Will stepped away from Paul.

"I," Paul looked at Will, surprised at the anger on his face. "I was getting him to go away. You looked uncomfortable."

"I can take care of myself," Will informed Paul. "And you need to stay away from me."

"What?" Paul frowned.

"Your father," Will hissed through his teeth, "Thinks we can't behave in public. My grandma thinks I hate you. My other grandma hates you herself. Oh and she wants me to hook up with Jake."

"What the hell?" Paul took a step towards Will and growled. "I already saw him with you earlier. You are not going near him."

"I know that," Will pushed Paul back. "I am just saying that you are not keeping us a secret by herding me around and glowering at anyone that talks to me."

"I'm not the one worried about keeping us a secret," Paul reminded Will.

"That's because the only thing that would happen to you is a lecture about how awful I am," Will complained. "You aren't going to face what I'm going to face."

Will shook his head, "If you can't respect the fact that I want this to be a secret then maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

Will turned on his heel and headed for the exit.

"Where is he going?" Jake asked as he came up to the bar with a man on his arm.

Paul took one look at Jake and said, "Would you just stay the hell away from him?"

Jake's date mused, "They aren't subtle, are they?"

* * *

Will walked down the street with his hands in the pockets of his blazer and his head down.

' _Stupid Paul for being so dumb and irresistible. Stupid me for always giving in.'_ Will thought to himself. _'You know he isn't good for you. If anyone found out they would blame me. Everyone would blame me. It would be like February all over again and I'd be completely alone.'_

' _Alone and stupid and slutty and alone and-,'_ Will's thoughts cut off with a shriek.

Paul looked both ways once he got outside of the club. He saw Will sneaking off down the street completely alone. Paul chased him down and grabbed his arm, pulling him into an alley way.

Will screamed when someone grabbed him and yanked him away.

Paul moved out of the way when Will almost punched him.

"Hey," Paul held up his hands, ducking out of the way, "It's just me."

"What the hell?" Will complained. "Why would you do that? I thought you were trying to kill me."

"Me? You're the idiot wandering around at night by yourself," Paul shot back, angry.

"Why are you even following me? Did anyone see you?" Will demanded.

"Oh my god," Paul complained. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Will spat out. "My problem is you can't keep us a secret!"

"We were just fine until you started freaking out," Paul argued. "If you would have relaxed in there no one would have suspected anything. But no, you had to flounce out dramatically and cause a scene."

Will opened his mouth to retort before realizing Paul was right. He hated when that happened.

Paul shoved Will against the brick wall in the alley. "I'm not the only one that can't control themselves in public."

Will looked left and right, nervously.

"Excuse me if I have a problem with anyone hitting on my man." Paul pressed the entirety of his body against Will's. "No one gets to touch you but me," Paul moaned in Will's ear.

"I don't want anyone but you," Will started breathing heavily.

"I know you don't," Paul smirked as he pressed his nose to the back of Will's ear and breath. "You just want me."

Will nodded in confirmation, "Just you."

"Just me," Paul rubbed himself against Will, groins pressed together.

"Uh huh," Will bit his lip.

"Then why won't you be with me?" Paul demanded, stopping his movements.

"I am with you," Will answered, eyebrows furrowing, confused.

"No you aren't," Paul shook his head.

Paul stared at Will for a moment before slamming their lips together.

Will wrapped his arms around Paul and opened his mouth.

Paul greedily sucked Will's bottom lip into his mouth. He slid his hand between them and grasped the button on Will's slacks.

Will whimpered, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Paul answered before kissing Will again.

Will gasped and clung to Paul tighter when he popped Will's pants and shoved his hand into his underwear.

"Paul," Will groaned bucking into Paul's fist.

"Yeah, baby?" Paul grinned as he sucked kisses along Will's neck.

"Don't stop," Will sighed as he fumbled trying to get Paul's pants open as well.

"There you go," Paul praised once Will got his pants undone.

"You drive me crazy," Will kissed Paul again as their hands jerked each other almost in sync.

"I know," Paul beamed before groaning, "Fuck, keep doing that."

The two continued to kiss and touch each other until they were spilling over their fists.

Paul pressed his forehead against Will's. Paul and Will panted against each other's mouth, fighting to catch their breath. Paul asked, "Is it me, hmm? Is that why we have to be a secret?"

"What?" Will's head felt cloudy and unfocused.

"What is it about me that means we can't be together?" Paul clarified.

"What?" Will repeated, shaking his head to clear it. "No, no. I told you. I'm not ready yet to deal with what would happen after."

Will lifted his clean hand to touch Paul's cheek, "It's not you."

"OK," Paul exhaled loudly.

Paul held Will's gaze heatedly, "I'll keep us a secret but not forever. Eventually you're going to have to give me something more."

Will nodded slowly. He knew Paul was right.

"Just give me a little bit more time," Will pleaded. "I'm sorry that I said I'd leave. Just give me a little bit more time."

"Hey," Paul smiled at Will, "It's OK. I'll give you all the time you want. I just want to know that this is going somewhere."

Will wrapped his other arm around Paul's neck. "I wouldn't be with you like this anymore if you were just something to pass the time."

"I know," Paul kissed Will, lingering for several long moments. "Just don't freak out anymore."

"I'll try," Will promised.

"We need to get back to the party," Paul said giving Will a supportive smile. "You want one of us to go in first?"

Will shook his head, "No, I want to go in with you."

"OK," Paul tried not to smile too widely. "What if someone suspects something?"

Will shrugged, "It's a busy night. No one is going to see us."

"If you're comfortable with that," Paul agreed.

"I am," Will confirmed. "The suspicious part is going to be why we both have to go to the bathroom to wash our hands at the same time."

"Anyone observant enough could figure that out," Paul chuckled.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Morning, Mother," Paul said into his phone as quickly got dressed. Today was one of the days he woke up in his own hotel, alone.

' _I really need to move out of here,'_ Paul thought.

"Morning, Paul-san," Tori greeted. "I see you went to a party for your cologne yesterday?"

"How do you know that?" Paul asked as he pulled on his pants.

"I might be following a few blogs about you," Tori seriously answered. "How else am I going to keep up with your life? My son seems to forget he has a mother that worries."

"I've just been busy," Paul offered. "So," Paul wondered, "What kind of stuff did you see?"

"That you looked handsome," Tori looked over the screen of her laptop. "That you look like you're having fun." Tori paused over one unsettling picture, "And that you're talking to Will Horton."

Paul frowned and scrunched his face. _'Damn,'_ he thought. _'I hate it when Will's right about this stuff.'_

"Yeah," Paul told her. "I talk to Will."

"Why?" Tori demanded. "After everything he did-,"

"Mother," Paul firmly responded, "Will and I are fine now. It's just," Paul searched for the word to use it, "Easier to get along with him."

Tori looked over a picture of Paul with his hand dangerously low on Will's hip. She recognized that look on Paul's face.

' _It almost looks like he's protecting Will,'_ Tori shook her head. _'But why would he do that?'_

"You need to be careful about who you're seen with," Tori ordered. "Will Horton isn't the type of person you need in your life. He isn't stable."

"I think I know him better than you do," Paul immediately replied. "But don't worry about it. I've got everything under control."

"I hope so," Tori said. "Maybe next time you can tell me what you're up to so I don't have to see it online."

"Maybe," Paul smiled.

After getting off the phone with his mother Paul beamed when he saw a message from Will.

Will sent a picture of himself, sleep rumpled and bleary-eyed, to Paul with his lower lip jutted out. The message simply read, "I miss you."

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me know what you thought.

Thank you very much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey," Will said into the phone. "Can you meet us for breakfast at the Pub before you get to work?"

"Sure," Paul responded eagerly.

"OK," Will beamed. "OK, um good. Right, I need to get us both ready but maybe in an hour?"

"Yeah," Paul laughed. Will sounded so excited. Paul couldn't help but feel flattered.

"I'm gonna go but I'll see you soon," Will said with a smile in his voice. "Bye."

* * *

Paul walked into the Brady Pub. Almost as if he was drawn to them he found Will and Ari right away. He stopped to admire them for a few moments. Will was teaching Ari how to drink from a large glass.

Paul sat down in the booth across from Ari and Will.

"What are my favorite blondes doing?" Paul questioned.

Ari, water on her chin and dripping down her neck, answered, "I used a big girl cup!"

"Awesome," Paul lifted his hand for Ari to give him a high five.

Ari slapped her small hand against Paul's larger one enthusiastically.

"Are you ready to tell Paul what we practiced?" Will asked Ari. He couldn't wait to see Paul's reaction.

' _He's either going to love this or hate it,'_ Will knew. Will recalled their date and the morning together after that. He remembered every time Paul was there for him, how hard Paul tried. He remembered Paul sticking up for him to Tori, how Paul sticks up for him to everyone, including Will himself. _'No, Paul's going to love it.'_

"What are you talking about?" Paul wondered. He glanced between Will and Ari. The two had matching mischievous smiles.

Ari bounced up and down in her seat. Taking a deep breath she said, "Ari likes Paul. Daddy likes Paul. Paul likes Daddy and Ari."

Will patted Ari's back encouraging her to continue.

"That means Paul is not Daddy's friend," Ari grinned. "Paul is Daddy's boyfriend."

Paul kept his eyes on Ari while she was talking. The longer she spoke the wider Paul's eyes got. When Ari finished Paul snapped his eyes towards Will in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Paul breathed. He knew this was the direction they were going in but he didn't anticipate Will being the one to make it official. He never once thought Ari would be the one to tell him either.

"If you want to," Will lifted one shoulder. He hoped he looked and sounded nonchalant. "I talked to Ari about you yesterday. She already approves."

"Is that so?" Paul felt like his face was splitting in two.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded earnestly. "You make Daddy smile. Daddy's not sad with you. Paul makes Daddy happy. You get to be boyfriend now."

"Well if Ari says so," Paul coolly responded. "I can't disagree."

"I'm always right," Ari giggled.

Will tapped his foot against Paul's under the table and smiled at him.

"Hi," Paul wrapped his ankle around Will's.

"Hi," Will repeated breathlessly.

"You guys ready to order?" a waitress interrupted.

"Yes," Will dragged his eyes away from Paul.

* * *

Once they finished eating, Ari walked between Will and Paul holding both of their hands. They were heading towards the square.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Will questioned.

"I can take a few more minutes to spend with my boyfriend," Paul answered. "And his beautiful daughter."

"That's me," Ari said happily as she swung both of their large hands.

"Of course it's you," Paul replied. "Because you are the prettiest little girl in the world."

Ari tugged on Will's hand until he bent over so she could whisper in his ear.

"I like boyfriend better than friend," Ari proclaimed in a mock whisper.

"I think I do too," Will agreed. He kissed the top of Ari's head.

When they got into Horton Town Square they paused. Paul had to get to work. Will needed to get some writing in and start packing up the apartment. Ari had a standing date with the Bubble Guppies.

"So," Will pressed his lips together. "I guess this is it."

"Until tonight?" Paul asked hopefully. "I can come over. We can cook something together."

"Maybe in the morning," Will added, "You won't have to pretend you just arrived."

"I'd like that," Paul insisted.

Will slowly moved closer to Paul and pressed their lips together. He didn't care if they were in the middle of the square. He didn't care that Ari was giggling and covering her face. He didn't care that anyone could see them.

Paul reluctantly pulled away.

"This is nice," Paul admitted. "Getting to kiss you whenever I want."

"Yeah," Will opened and closed his mouth a few times before just nodding.

"Ahem," came a deep voice behind them.

Will and Paul both turned to see Justin and Kate standing nearby.

"What the hell is this?" Kate questioned looking between the two.

"This is me kissing my boyfriend," Paul stated proudly.

"Your what?" Justin demanded.

"Paul is boyfriend now," Ari hopped up and down. "Yay!"

"You cannot be serious," Justin spat out.

"Of course he's serious," Will responded. He was sick and tired of Justin Kiriakis. He used to care about Will. At first Will understood Justin's behavior change. Will hurt Justin's son. But that was months ago. Will had moved on and as far as he knew so had Sonny. Will didn't know why Justin was so stuck in the past but he was done with it.

' _Now Justin's just an asshole,'_ Will thought.

"Paul and I are official now," Will declared. "And quite frankly I don't care what you think about that."

Justin stared at Will for a few moments in shock.

"How could you do this?" Justin finally asked. "What about my son?"

"What about your son?" Will lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. "He moved to the other side of the world. He wanted a divorce so he got one. Your son is no longer my concern. Also, I don't appreciate you talking about this in front of my daughter."

Ari, thankfully, was too busy digging in Will's back pocket to get his phone. She was blissfully ignorant to the conversation going on around her.

"Go sit on that bench OK, baby girl?" Will told Ari. He pointed to a bench a few feet away. It was far away enough she wouldn't overhear anything negative while still being close to keep an eye on her.

Ari skipped over to the bench and sat down, swinging her legs. She opened the YouTube app on Will's phone and found something to watch.

Justin turned to Paul. Before Justin got the chance to say anything Paul beat him to it.

"Don't even bother," Paul shook his head. "I'm not interested in Sonny. I want to be with Will. I've wanted that for a long time."

"So," Paul reached over for Will's hand. "I'm going to politely ask you to leave my boyfriend alone."

Will felt a rush of gratitude towards Paul. Will was able to stand up to Justin himself. Unfortunately, he also knew that Justin had a nasty habit lately of disregarding Will.

' _But Justin listens to Paul,'_ Will knew _. 'And Paul wants me.'_

Justin set his face before nodding and walking off.

Kate briefly looked at Justin before ignoring his exit.

"How did this happen?" Kate asked. "I thought you had something going on with Jake."

Paul snorted.

"Oh my god, Grandma," Will complained. "Jake and I are never going to happen. We are friends and that's it."

"What about that time I dropped by your apartment?" Kate put her hands on her hips.

"That was me," Paul stated with a smug smile.

Kate took a moment to reflect on that morning. The way Will tried to rush her out the door. How Will never really admitted that the man hiding in his room was Jake.

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why do I always find you the morning after?" Kate rhetorically asked Paul.

"The only one you'll be finding now," Paul assured Kate, "Is Will."

"Sweetheart," Kate addressed Will, "Are you sure about this? After everything?"

"Yes," Will decisively stated. "I promise, Grandma. I know what I'm doing and what I want. I want this with Paul."

"OK," Kate narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm watching you," Kate informed Paul, poking him in the chest. "Don't be late for work either," she ordered.

Kate went over to kiss Ari on the forehead and left.

"That could have gone a lot worse," Will told Paul.

"I'm sure I'm going to get a lot of crap at work now," Paul agreed. "But yeah. I'm surprised Justin walked away."

"Oh he's probably running off to blab to everyone about what a slut I am," Will mused.

"Hey," Paul said loudly. "What did I tell you about saying that?"

Will looked down at the floor. He was evading the question.

"Will?" Paul took a step closer.

Will reluctantly looked into Paul's face. "You said not to say it anymore."

"I said not to think it anymore," Paul clarified. "Because it's not true."

"Yeah," Will shrugged. "I guess."

"Will," Paul groaned.

"I'm working on it," Will said. "It's not going to happen overnight."

"I wish it could," Paul told Will. "I wish every negative thought in your head would disappear."

"That's sweet," Will smiled. "But it's not realistic."

"Yeah, I know," Paul sighed. "I can still hope, right?"

Will kissed Paul on the mouth. "You need to get to work," Will reminded Paul.

"We're still on for dinner?" Paul asked as they walked over to Ari.

"We'll be waiting for you," Will promised.

* * *

"Ari," Will laughed. "You're not helping, Daddy."

"Sorry," Ari said even though she didn't mean it.

"You need to put the stuff in the boxes," Will explained again. "Not take them out. We're trying to pack everything up."

"Oooooh," Ari nodded. "I try again."

"You do that," Will shook his head. Ari started tossing books into the box at random.

Will's phone started ringing.

"You keep working," Will told Ari. He knew he was going to need to go back and repack everything Ari helped with anyway.

"Hello," Will said into the phone.

"Is this Will Horton?" a strange feminine voice asked.

"Yes," Will answered. "Who is this?" Will's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"This is Charlotte Murphy," the woman responded. "I'm with the Salem Chronicle."

Will rolled his eyes. "If this is for an interview about that story from the other day I'm not interested."

Charlotte laughed. "Well this is about an interview but it's not about the story."

"Than what's it for?" Will wondered.

"We wanted to interview you for a position," Charlotte explained. "You're articles for Sonix have been really impressive lately."

"Um," Will was a little shocked. "Really?"

"Yes," Charlotte smiled. "Do you think you could come in tomorrow for an interview?"

"Yeah," Will licked his lips. "That would be OK."

Charlotte gave Will some details. When they hung up Will didn't know what to think.

' _Why would they call me for an interview?'_ Will thought. _'My fluff pieces have been impressive?'_

Will went back over to Ari and started packing again.

' _There has to be something else. It can't just be that. But still,'_ Will realized. _'It's much more prestigious than working for Sonix.'_

"What do you think, baby girl?" Will asked Ari. "Should Daddy try to get a new job?"

Ari thought for a moment. "Yes," she decided. She paused before saying, "But only if you stay with me all day still."

"That's not even a question," Will informed her. "Daddy is never leaving his baby girl."

* * *

"Hey," Paul greeted as he kissed Will on the cheek. He moved inside of the apartment. "Looks like you were busy."

"Yeah," Will closed the door. "I got some boxes before I got home. I figured I might as well get started."

"You sure about this?" Paul questioned. He hoped Will understood what he meant.

"I'm sure," Will smiled at Paul. "Once we move into the new apartment I'll be less stressed. I already planned out a new budget. It will be so much easier for me."

"Good," Paul nodded. He would offer to help Will with expenses. Paul knew how that conversation would go though. "Ari still napping?"

"Yeah," Will replied. "She was helping me pack and tired herself out."

Paul noticed that Will looked a bit antsy.

"What's with you?" Paul wondered as he moved closer. He grabbed Will's hand. "You look ready to jump out of your skin. Is this what happens when you don't run in the morning?"

"No," Will shook his head and led them to the couch. "I think packing as much as I did is a good enough workout anyway."

"Then what?" Paul laughed.

"I don't want to jinx it," Will admitted. He couldn't hold it in anymore though. "I have an interview with the Salem Chronicle."

"Really?" Paul asked. "Will, that's great."

"I don't know if I'll get it," Will continued. "But I'm excited and nervous. A bit suspicious too actually."

"Why are you suspicious?" Paul didn't understand that one at all.

"They called me," Will explained. "Said my latest pieces were impressive."

"Your writing is always impressive," Paul maintained.

"Thank you but not lately," Will waved off Paul's compliment. "They've been giving me stupid articles. I know that."

"Alright the one about Thanksgiving leftovers was lame," Paul conceded. "But you still worked hard."

"That's also not exactly what I'm suspicious about," Will said. "Lately the only thing anyone is reporting on is the murders, right?"

"It's pretty big news," Paul nodded.

"Exactly," Will continued. "And the thing about me being a suspect and why I got cleared got out really fast. But other things, important things aren't reported."

"Meaning what?" Paul didn't get it.

"Meaning," Will adjusted on the couch, "That I know everyone on the police force. I know most of the doctors in town. My grandma's a therapist. Chad's one of my best friends. I'm linked to just about everyone in town. I just so happen to be a journalist. Are you seeing a connection here?"

"You think they only want you so they can use you?" Paul frowned.

"Obviously," Will shrugged. "But I mean I still want it. I know it's not exactly my merits giving me this. But maybe I can prove I'm more than just my connections."

"Well, of course you can," Paul felt absolutely certain. "They'd be idiots not to see how great you are."

"You're kind of full of it. Did you know that?" Will smiled teasingly at Paul.

"See if I compliment you again," Paul rolled his eyes. "Congratulations though."

"Thank you," Will smiled. "I still don't know if I'll get it."

"Don't be ridiculous," Paul threw his arm around Will's shoulder. "They called you, remember?"

Will leaned against Paul's shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad, lots of boring meetings," Paul said. Paul chuckled, "They were talking about the next campaign. They want to bring in another model."

"Male ones?" Will perked up. "Do you get pick who they are? Did they give you pictures? Can I see them?"

Paul frowned and pouted. "This is not the reaction I wanted."

"Male models, Paul," Will stated. "Models."

"No," Paul whined. "You need to be all jealous and tell me I can't be around models."

Will moved onto his knees to face Paul.

"Jealous, huh?" Will poked Paul in the chest. "Like you?"

"I'm not jealous," Paul stated.

"Ha," Will laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not," Paul lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "Besides we are talking about you. You're not supposed to want me around models."

"I don't want you to be," Will laughed. "But come on. You could be all shirtless and I could watch."

"Will," Paul's mouth dropped open.

"Watch the photoshoot," Will chuckled. "Besides I don't have anything to be jealous about."

"Why's that?" Paul crossed his arms.

"Because you want me," Will easily responded.

Paul tried not to smile.

Will lifted one eyebrow. "You know I'm right."

Paul pulled Will into a heated kiss instead of answering.

"You could still be a little jealous," Paul whispered against Will's lips.

"Maybe a little," Will agreed.

Paul pushed Will onto his back and hovered above him.

"More than a little, baby," Paul demanded. He kissed Will again, licking across his mouth.

"You're the only male model I need," Will assured Paul. "You're the only one that I need."

Paul growled and ground his hips into Will's.

Will wrapped one leg around Paul's waist. Will encouraged, "Keep moving."

Paul turned Will's head to the side to bare his throat. "Wanna mark you up," Paul hissed.

"Not, not there," Will pushed Paul up enough for Will to start popping the buttons on his shirt. "Interview."

As soon as Will's shirt was open Paul latched his mouth onto Will's collarbone.

"Mmm," Will moaned. He pressed his hands into Paul's hair, holding him down.

"Mine," Paul whispered. He licked over the dark mark he left behind.

"Uh huh," Will agreed.

Paul placed his hands on the button of Will's jeans.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh come on," Paul closed his eyes.

Will knocked his head into the couch cushions.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I better get that," Will groaned. "I don't want them waking Ari."

Paul got off of Will. "Look through the peephole," Paul ordered. "The paper wanting you for intel on the murders freaked me out."

"Got it," Will shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off on the way to the door.

Will looked through the peephole and tried to figure out who he was looking at.

' _Blonde hair, petite, impatient, oh dear god.'_ Will took a step away from the door.

"What is it?" Paul jumped off the couch in concern. "Will?"

"Pretend we aren't here," Will whispered.

"What?" Paul repeated. "Who is it?"

Paul went over to the door.

 _Pound Pound Pound_

"William Robert Horton you open this door right now," Sami Brady called. "Don't make me start screaming."

Will grimaced before swinging the door open.

"Mom," Will smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

"God," Paul praised. "Fuck,"

Will draped himself over Paul and grinned. "Yeah," Will kissed Paul wetly. "Mmm," Will pulled away.

"How is it," Paul wrapped his arms around Will's naked, sweaty back, "That never gets old?"

"We haven't been fucking for that long," Will snorted. "We couldn't possibly be bored of each other yet."

"You'd be surprised," Paul said.

"What does that mean?" Will looked at Paul curiously.

"I've slept with plenty of guys that I got bored with quickly," Paul admitted.

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "How many guys?"

Will felt strange. He wasn't sure if he was jealous or insecure. He'd never really thought about Paul's past with men outside of Sonny.

"It's not that many," Paul rolled onto his side. He reached out to lightly trace Will's face. "I had to keep it all a secret."

"Right," Will almost forgot that detail. "That must have been hard."

"Sometimes," Paul admitted. "But as I said I got bored fast."

"Not bored of me yet?" Will looked down at Paul's chest.

"No," Paul answered. "I don't think I'll ever be bored with someone like you."

Will smiled softly.

"In case you were wondering," Paul added. "Sonny was really the only serious relationship I've had. Everyone else was just hook ups or randoms."

Will didn't say anything.

"I could tell you a number," Paul offered. He felt unnerved by Will's silence. "If you want."

"I don't need to know a number," Will stated. "I just never really had this conversation before."

Paul looked at Will oddly. Then Paul remembered Will never knew about him and Sonny.

"Oh, oh," Paul sat up slightly. "Right. OK."

"Obviously," Will sucked his cheeks into his mouth.

Paul cautiously said, "Can I ask why you never talked about that kind of thing?"

"We tried," Will confessed. "It didn't go well."

"What does that mean?" Paul wondered.

"I maybe tried to talk about it at a bad time," Will offered.

Paul stared at Will.

Will sighed. "We had tried to, um, be together earlier and got interrupted. Some stuff happened in between but my dad tried to convince me that Sonny just wanted to sleep with me."

"I was upset and I asked Sonny about it and made a mess of things." Will shrugged. "The usual with me."

"Why didn't you try to talk about it again?" Paul questioned.

"He got so mad at me about it. I decided I didn't want to know," Will whispered. "Maybe if I did everything would be different."

"Probably," Paul agreed. "We wouldn't be here though."

"You never know," Will gave Paul a half smile.

Paul thought for a moment.

"Let's have that conversation," Paul insisted.

"What conversation?" Will asked.

"The past conversation," Paul nodded. He sat up on the bed and pulled Will up too. "I don't want anything like that coming between us."

"I told you," Paul continued, "Sonny was really the only serious one. He wasn't the only repeat though. None of them were considered a boyfriend or anything. It was just sex."

"OK," Will pressed his lips together.

"I've been tested, in case you were worried," Paul said. "Now," Paul nudged Will with his knee, "What about you?"

"You already know about me," Will quickly replied. "And I did get tested a few months ago too."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked. "I don't want to offend you or anything but you told me Sonny was the only one. But he wasn't."

Will looked down at his lap. He started playing with his fingers.

"I've had sex with one girl," Will finally said. "And three guys."

"OK," Paul nodded encouragingly.

"I kissed a few boys when I first came out," Will confessed. "I'd sneak into a club, dance, drink, kiss. But that's it."

"That's fine," Paul tried to sound positive.

"Sure," Will sighed. He closed his eyes. "Maybe if I would have just fooled around with guys then I wouldn't be such a slut now."

Paul flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know," Will crossed his arms.

Paul shook his head. "No, no I don't know. Will, you just said that you've only slept with four people."

"Yeah," Will nodded. "All three of those guys happened while I was married. What else is a person supposed to think?"

"You are not a-," Paul started to say.

"A slut. Yes, I am," Will interrupted. "I know I am. You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying," Paul argued.

"Fine," Will shrugged. "It still makes me a sl-,"

"Will," Paul yelled. He grabbed Will's bare shoulders. "Why do you even think that? I thought you were talking to your therapist."

"I talked to my grandma about it," Will offered.

Paul blanched. "Then how can you still think that?"

"She never corrected me when I would bring it up. I assumed she agreed with me," Will said. "I do think better of myself now for the most part. I'm trying to be better."

"You are not a sl-," Paul stopped himself from using that word. "You are not that. You aren't."

Will shook his head weakly. "Then what do you call this?" Will gestured between the two of them.

"What?" Paul couldn't believe any of this. "Will, you are not doing anything wrong by being with me."

"Aren't I?" Will smiled sadly. "The first second you showed me an ounce of attention I hopped on your dick."

"Will," Paul disputed.

"Let's face it," Will pulled the sheets higher up on his waist. "I probably would have slept with anyone that gave me any attention."

"I don't believe that," Paul growled. "Jake's given you plenty of attention. That guy at the bar the other night too. You didn't sleep with either of them. You didn't even want to."

"Why are you so upset about this?" Will wondered. "I know you used to think this about me too."

Paul opened his mouth to defend himself before closing it. He didn't want to admit it but Will was right. A few months ago he had thought some pretty awful things about Will. Things that were very similar to what Will was saying.

Paul looked away from Will.

"It's OK," Will said. It hurt Will to think about but Will wasn't stupid. He knew most people thought that of him. He knew even more people would when they found out about him and Paul.

"No," Paul snapped his eyes towards Will's. "No, it's not, Will."

"Paul-," Will attempted.

"It's not," Paul argued loudly. "I shouldn't have thought anything like that. I knew who you were. I should have known better."

"I cheated on my husband with you," Will replied. "And like you said, I told you I had only been with Sonny when that wasn't true. It's a natural reaction."

"Will," Paul was getting upset. "I shouldn't have thought that. I don't think that. I only ever thought that because I wanted to think the worst about you."

"And fine," Paul admitted. "Maybe I did consider the possibility of you using me to get the article but I know that's not true. I was the one who requested you."

"Now," Paul ordered. "Stop thinking that way about yourself. You are not a slut."

"I am," Will whispered.

"Why didn't your grandma talk to you about this?" Paul was trying not to lose his patience.

"Maybe she just believes it too," Will whispered.

"No she doesn't," Paul shook Will's face. "The only one that thinks that is you."

Will shook his head.

Paul tightened his grip on Will's face. "Did someone call you that?"

Will closed his eyes.

"Who?" Paul demanded.

Will shook his head again.

Paul set his jaw and lifted his eyebrows.

"Did Sonny call you that?" Paul asked. When Will didn't say anything Paul repeated, "Will? What did Sonny tell you?"

Will kept his eyes shut tight.

"Tell me," Paul rubbed his thumbs under Will's eyes.

"I don't even know if he really meant it," Will finally said.

"Just tell me," Paul requested. "Please, tell me."

"H-he said I whored myself out for your story," Will finally opened his eyes. He was almost afraid to see Paul's reaction. Will was practically certain Paul would agree with Sonny.

"That's not true," Paul calmly said. "You did not sleep with me to get a story."

"No," Will agreed. "But it still makes me one, doesn't it?"

"No, it absolutely does not," Paul maintained. "You made a bad choice."

"Well then why am I the only one that got called out on it?" Will asked in exasperation.

"Justin cheated on Adrienne and no one cared. Adrienne cheated with my dad and everyone forgave her. Abig-," Will cut himself off. "Why am I the only one that got any flack?"

Paul decided to pretend he didn't know what name Will just tried to say.

"I don't know why you're the only one, Will. I don't," Paul sighed. "All I know is that you've beaten yourself up enough for your mistakes. You lost everything and had to start over again."

Will swallowed heavily.

"You don't need to punish yourself anymore for that," Paul reasoned. "You absolutely shouldn't be listening to anyone else either. They don't matter. You are not any of the things you're thinking right now either."

"Paul," Will tried to say.

"No," Paul pressed his forehead to Will's. "You are not a slut. You did not whore yourself out to me then or now. So stop thinking that way."

Will wasn't used to someone talking to him like this. His grandma tried. But after a while it seemed like she stopped. His therapist tried but Will wasn't completely comfortable talking about everything.

"I'll try," Will said. "OK? I'll try."

"Thank you," Paul cautiously pressed his lips against Will's.

Will kissed Paul back enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Will sighed.

"Of course," Paul repeated. "Now come here," Paul pulled them back down on the bed.

* * *

"What time do you need to get Ari?" Paul asked after they rested for a while.

"Around 6," Will replied. "My grandma has a date with your dad."

"Don't say it like that," Paul grimaced. "Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" Paul wondered. His fingertips were trailing up and down Will's arm.

Will nodded. "I have three articles I need to work on."

"You work too much," Paul decided.

"We can't all rely on our abs to get by," Will joked.

"You know," Paul wasn't sure how Will would take this. "If you needed it I could help you out."

Will's smile froze. "That's OK."

"I, um, it doesn't have to be money," Paul explained. "I could watch Ari or I could bring over groceries. I eat enough of your food."

"I'm fine," Will said bitterly. "I can do this."

"I know you can," Paul looked down. "I just want to help."

Will bit his lip. He didn't like the defeated look on Paul's face.

' _He just spent the better part of our afterglow comforting me,'_ Will scolded himself. _'Stop it.'_

"You do help me," Will touched Paul's cheek briefly. "You make me feel good. Not just physically but about myself too."

"Yeah?" Paul held Will's gaze.

Will nodded. "Despite earlier, I have been feeling better about myself. I smile more. I don't feel like everything and everyone is against me. I think a lot of that is because of you."

"Good," Paul kissed Will. "I still wish I could help more."

"You do help me," Will assured Paul. "If anything I need to do more for you."

"You have enough on your plate to deal with," Paul shook his head. "Don't worry about me."

"No," Will moved closer to Paul. "Tell me something you want, something I can do."

There was something Paul wanted but he knew Will wouldn't go for it.

"No," Paul sighed. "Trust me. Everything's fine."

"Tell me," Will moved even closer until he was practically sitting on Paul. "Come on, anything. Whatever you want."

Paul bit his lip. "A date," Paul confessed.

Will pulled back. "What?" Will asked.

Paul gave Will a pained smile. "You said anything. That's what I want and I know I can't have it."

Will felt terrible.

"Don't worry about it," Paul said. "I get it."

Paul checked his phone. "It's almost six," he told Will. "You need to get Ari."

* * *

"Hello?" Paul answered his phone.

"Paul?" Will started panicking. "I-I need you to get to my place!"

"Will?" Paul practically ran out of his hotel room. "What's wrong?"

"Paul," Will panted. "Just hurry."

When Paul arrived at Will's apartment he didn't bother with knocking. Instead he burst through the door, heart racing.

"Will!?" Paul screamed, thoughts of serial killers running through his head.

Paul was prepared to enter a crime scene. He thought he'd find a hysterical Will sitting in the middle of a mess or something.

' _Anything but this,'_ Paul thought.

"Hey," Will smiled sheepishly. He only felt a little bit bad about worrying Paul but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Paul stared at the dimmed lights and the set table. All of Ari's toys were put away. Will was dressed nicely.

' _If I didn't know better I would think this was a-,'_ Paul thought.

"Um," Will shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You said that you wanted a date. This is the best I could do."

Paul exhaled. His heart rate and blood pressure were going back to normal.

"You did all this, for me?" Paul questioned.

"I said anything," Will hoped he did the right thing.

Paul rushed towards Will and yanked him into a kiss.

"Thank you," Paul breathed against Will's mouth. "You ever scare me like that again though I will kill you."

"OK," Will agreed.

"Now exactly what kind of date am I getting here?" Paul asked as he moved towards the table.

"Well," Will explained. "I decided not to subject you to my cooking so I ordered something."

"Oh good," Paul sighed in relief. "I didn't want to have to pretend to like it."

Will kicked Paul under the table after they sat down. "Jerk," Will laughed.

"You're getting better," Paul offered.

"Not really but I'm learning," Will shrugged. "Anyway," Will continued, "When we go on a real date it'll be better than this."

"When?" Paul caught Will's eyes.

"If you don't mind waiting," Will said. "Then it'll be when."

Paul picked up the open wine bottle on the table. He poured a glass for Will and himself.

Paul clinked their glasses together, "I'll wait as long as I have to."

* * *

Author's note:

I've pretty much decided I'm going to write whatever the hell I want with this story. That's going to include fixing whatever problems I always had with the show.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading!

iluvh0rs3s, thank you for being there for me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't you 'mom' me," Sami ordered, hands on her hips.

Will crossed his arms and caught Sami's eyes.

Paul uncomfortably looked at Will and his mom staring each other down. He had heard so many stories about Sami Brady. Quite frankly, he was terrified.

Sami raised one eyebrow before smiling.

Will rolled his eyes fondly. He stepped forward and yanked his mom into a big hug.

"I missed you," Sami said, wrapping her arms around her son.

"I missed you too," Will kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here, Mom?"

"What?" Sami pulled away from Will. "I can't come to visit my baby."

Will gave her a look. "You only call me that when you want something. Also, no you can't come to visit me. You told me not two weeks ago that you would only come back to Salem when Stefano was dead so you could dance on his grave."

"Oh and you took that seriously?" Sami scoffed. "But if we're bringing up past conversations let's talk about one we had four days ago."

"What did we talk about four days ago?" Will questioned, having no idea.

"It's what we didn't talk about," Sami elaborated. "And what we didn't talk about was this...thing."

Sami pointed in Paul's direction.

"Uh," Will swallowed. "No, no we did not."

"Why?" Sami demanded.

"It was a secret then," Will explained sheepishly.

"You don't keep secrets from me," Sami dismissed. "Not anymore."

Will didn't anticipate this. If anything he thought he'd get an earful over the phone. He did not expect his mother to hop on a plane to lecture him in person.

' _Poor Paul,'_ Will thought. _'If he thought his mom was going to be disapproving…'_

Will could pretend he didn't know why his mom was concerned. But that would be a lie. Will knew exactly why his mom would fly all the way to Salem when she heard about Will sleeping with Paul again.

As Will started spiraling out of control the one person he turned to was his mom. While she didn't approve of what he was doing she did understand. She understood what it felt like to be young, in love, and desperate.

Unfortunately, Will spent too many of those phone calls bemoaning Paul's existence. If Paul thought Tori had a poor opinion of Will it was nothing compared to what Sami thought of Paul.

Sami gave Will one more look before pushing him aside, entering the apartment, and rounding on Paul.

Paul took a step back.

' _Oh god,'_ Paul thought. _'She's got crazy eyes. She's got crazy eyes and she's staring at me. She's got crazy eyes, she's staring at me, and she knows I've hurt her son before.'_

Sami exhaled through her nose and lifted her hand ready to swing.

Will grabbed his mother's wrist and pulled it down to her side. "I love you, Mom," Will told her. "But can we talk before you slap?"

Sami looked Paul over again. "Fine," Sami spat out.

Will moved to stand next to Paul.

' _Paul stood up for me,'_ Will reminded himself. _'Paul always stands up for me. Now it's my turn.'_

"Mom," Will grabbed Paul's hand. "This is Paul. Paul, my mom."

Paul gained strength from Will's hand in his. He confidently said, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Brady."

Sami narrowed her eyes. "That's Mrs. DiMera," she corrected. "And the feeling isn't mutual."

"Oh my god," Will mumbled under his breath. Louder, Will groaned, "Mom, please."

"No," Sami defended. "I spent months listening to how Sonny and this jackass made you feel awful. How crazy you felt. How, how he would lie to your face about trying to steal your husband."

"So, no," Sami yelled. "No, I am not going to put on a fake smile and shake his hand."

"Can't you just listen?" Will wondered. "Just listen to what I have to tell you."

"Will," Sami shook her head. "You are getting your life together. You do not need-,"

"Mom," Will shouted. "You are not listening to-,"

"This idiot in your life," Sami continued ranting.

"Me at all. Why can't you just let me explain?" Will growled.

"He is not someone you need," Sami added.

Paul's eyes went back and forth between Will and Sami. The two were both yelling over each other and getting red in the face.

Before either could start going again Paul held up his hands. "Both of you stop it," Paul ordered. "Just stop."

Sami, offended, opened her mouth. "Who do you-,"

"Paul is my boyfriend," Will screamed.

Sami stopped talking. She stared at Will in surprise.

"I know I haven't told you," Will said in a quieter tone. He glanced over his shoulder towards Ari's room. He hoped they didn't wake her up. "But I've been seeing Paul for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sami demanded.

"Because I knew this is what you would do," Will admitted. "If you would just sit down we could explain it."

Sami pressed her lips together. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

' _But,'_ Sami realized, _'Will does look good, better than the last time I saw him.'_

"Fine," Sami sighed. "But this better be good."

Will and sat between Paul and Sami on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Will asked politely.

"Get talking," Sami snapped. "And stop stalling."

"Right," Will nodded. "OK."

It wasn't that Will was nervous exactly. It was more that he felt he was disappointing his mom. Will knew that Sami wanted things to be different for Will. He knew she wanted Will to have the happy perfect life she never had.

' _Then I went and cheated on my husband and ruined my family,'_ Will thought. _'All the things that I harped on her for as a kid. I disappointed her so much.'_

Sami's eyes softened when she saw Will's expression.

Sami scooted closer on the couch and patted Will's hand. "I promise to be open minded."

Will gave his mom a dubious look.

"Oh, shut up," Sami laughed. "And explain."

"Alright," Will grabbed Paul's hand again. "So, Paul and I were staying away from each other. And then we ran into each other one night."

"And?" Sami asked dryly.

"I might have gone to his hotel room," Will smiled sheepishly.

Sami wanted to judge but was in no position.

"So," Will continued, "That kept happening. We'd run into each other and one thing would lead to another. Then we just sort of gave up on staying away."

"I see," Sami said.

"It's not a sex thing," Will rushed to explain. "OK, yes, we have sex and it started that way. But we spent time together too. We'd talk and, and," Will started faltering.

"And," Paul smoothly took over. "The more time we spent together the more we liked one another."

"Hmm," Sami looked between her son and Paul.

Will could see that his mom wasn't impressed.

' _Why would she be? All she knows about Paul was from before. She doesn't know what he means to me now,'_ Will thought _. 'But I know she can understand. I just have to explain it right.'_

Will tried to think of how he could reiterate his feelings for Paul. Then Will recalled a conversation they had a long, long time ago.

"Mom," Will said. "Do you remember a few years ago when you were talking to me about marrying EJ?"

"You and I have talked about marrying EJ a lot. You're gonna have to narrow it down," Sami replied.

"I told you to marry him because I thought you could make it work," Will explained. "I said it would be a horrible mistake to not spend the rest of your life with somebody who makes you happy."

"I don't know if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Paul," Will told his mom. "But he makes me happy. And I don't want to make a mistake by staying away from him."

Sami sighed, shoulders drooping.

"Do you remember what you told me after that?" Will nudged their shoulders together.

Sami rolled her eyes. Unfortunately she did remember. Reluctantly Sami said, "Will Horton, you are smart."

"Yes, I am," Will nodded and smiled at her.

Paul smiled and squeezed Will's hand. He didn't know if he and Will were going to be together for the rest of their lives either. But he was happy with Will now. Happier than he'd been in a long time.

"You better know what you're doing," Sami warned Will. "Or else I get to say I told you so."

"If you say that," Will pushed her teasingly, "I'm going to list all of your bad decisions."

"Ha," Sami laughed. "Don't even start with me, kid."

"You've got 16 years on me, Mom," Will snorted. "Who do you think is going to come out looking worse?"

"Does this mean she's not going to kill me?" Paul asked, amused by Will and Sami's relationship.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sami retorted. "I'm willing to give the benefit of the doubt that Will likes you. You being good for him remains to be seen."

"Mom," Will put his hand on Paul's forearm. "He's a good guy."

"I don't want you with a good guy," Sami revealed. "I want you with someone real. Someone with flaws, someone that owns up to their mistakes. Someone that isn't perfect. Someone that doesn't try to belittle you or hold things against you. Someone that lets you be you, Will. Someone that doesn't expect too much of you."

"You don't deserve someone that's _good_ ," Sami addressed Will. "You deserve someone good _for you_. So if you can't do that," Sami glared at Paul, "Than I am going to make your life miserable."

Paul sat up straighter. Sami might have been intimidating but Will was more important than that.

"I know what kind of guy Will deserves," Paul answered. "And I'm doing my best to give him that."

"Good," Sami nodded. "Now," she looked around the apartment. "Where's my grandbaby?"

"Napping," Will replied. "Although I get the feeling she didn't sleep through that."

Will walked into Ari's room and sure enough, she was wide awake.

"Daddy," Ari whined. "You woke me up."

"Sorry, Princess," Will sat on the edge of her bed. "Daddy was arguing with Grammie Sami."

"Always so loud," Ari sighed dramatically.

"That's genetic," Will informed her. "Which means you're going to end up just as loud and obnoxious."

"So," Will helped her out of bed and into the front room. "Daddy has that to look forward to when you're a teenager."

"Grammie," Ari said when she saw her. Ari nuzzled against Sami as soon as she was in her arms.

"What are you looking forward to when she's a teen?" Paul questioned.

"Ari being as bad as mom and me," Will replied. He leaned against Paul on the couch. "I can't wait."

"I'm gonna tell you what my mom told me," Sami covered Ari's ears. "Payback is a bitch."

Will made a face as Paul laughed.

"What's with all the boxes?" Sami commented a few minutes later.

"Move," Ari declared. "Get new room. I paint stars."

"You're moving?" Sami narrowed her eyes. She looked between Will and Paul suspiciously.

"Yes," Will explained. "And no," Will said before Sami could ask, "I'm not moving in with Paul. Ari and I are moving into a smaller place."

"OK, good," Sami gave Will a warning look. "And don't take that attitude with me. Your track record with moving in with guys is high."

"One guy, Mom," Will shook his head. "One guy."

"You've only been with one other guy," Paul pointed out.

"See," Sami raised an eyebrow at Will.

Will turned to glare at Paul. "Don't help her."

Ari, excited to see everyone getting along, hopped up and down in Sami's arms. "Help her, help her," Ari urged Paul.

"Oh, great," Will threw his head on the back of the couch cushions. "I have to deal with all three of you now."

* * *

"We were just here for breakfast," Will complained. "There are other places in Salem to eat, Mom."

"This is my favorite place. So this is where we're going," Sami rolled her eyes.

Sami looked down at Ari. "Besides, Ari loves it here. Don't you?" Sami tickled Ari's tummy.

"I do," Ari nodded.

Ari started wiggling around. "Grammie, potty."

"I'm on it," Sami said before taking her bag from Will and rushing off to the bathroom.

Paul guided Will towards a table big enough for all of them.

"Thanks for putting up with this," Will whispered. The two took off their coats and put them on the back of their chairs.

"It's not putting up with anything to get to know your mom," Paul said. "She's an important part of your life. I want to get to know her."

"Out of curiosity though," Paul began. "Was she like this with Sonny?"

"Uh, no," Will stated. "Actually she accepted him right away and was always one of our biggest supporters."

"Oh," Paul looked down at the table.

"Hey," Will put his hand on Paul's. "It's not you."

"No, no I get it," Paul nodded. "She's protective after everything that happened. I can respect that."

"I'm still sorry," Will offered. "Your mom wasn't happy but at least she respected your decision."

"I think it's pretty obvious we have very different mothers," Paul defended. "And that's fine."

"I just hope I'm doing enough to show her that we're real," Will admitted. "You do so much for me and I feel like I don't give enough back."

"Hey," Paul threw his arm across Will's shoulders. "If I had a problem I would let you know. Total honesty, OK."

"Yeah, OK," Will believed Paul.

A waiter came over to take their order. Will, knowing what his mom and daughter would want, went ahead and gave their order.

When Sami walked out of the bathroom with Ari, she paused before they arrived at the table.

Sami took a moment to look over Will and Paul. She wasn't sure about this relationship but she had to admit they were cute.

"Does your daddy like Paul?" Sami asked Ari.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded. She was twirling her hair around her finger. "Paul makes daddy smile. Paul is nice."

"You call Grammie Sami and tell her if that changes," Sami ordered. "Got it?"

"Got it," Ari nodded and stuck her pinky finger out.

Sami smiled.

' _She really does remind me of Will,'_ Sami thought happily. The two linked their pinkies and shook.

"Hey," Will greeted the two of them. "How did the bathroom trip go?"

"No accident," Ari cheerfully informed them. "I made it to the potty."

"That's my big girl," Will praised.

Paul lifted his hand up for Ari to high five.

As everyone began fawning over Ari, they were joined by a few guests.

"Sami?" Marlena cried out in shock.

"Mom," Sami stood up to embrace her.

"What are you doing here?" Marlena held onto Sami's shoulders and looked her over.

"I just felt like visiting my first born," Sami responded.

"What did he do?" John asked jokingly as he pulled Sami into a one armed hug.

"Nothing," Sami replied. She glanced back over at Will and smiled. "I just missed him," Sami said.

"He's a pretty good kid, huh?" Marlena agreed. She laughed when she noticed Will was trying to hide his face against Paul's bicep.

"Stop it," Will ordered, embarrassed.

"No," Paul pulled Will's chair closer. "I think you need to hear how much everyone loves you."

"Love you," Ari piped up with. She liked it when her daddy smiled like that.

"Love you too," Will told her warmly.

"Why don't you join us?" Sami suggested.

John pulled over two more chairs for himself and Marlena.

"So," John said, seeming to realize that Paul was there. "What's going on here?"

"I'm getting to know my son's new boyfriend," Sami announced.

"Boyfriend?" Marlena repeated. She knew Will and Paul were seeing each other but she didn't realize they were ready for that.

"Yeah," Paul said. "As of this morning. I had a cute little princess inform me I was her daddy's boyfriend."

"Paul is boyfriend now," Ari told everyone. "I say so."

"I see," John nodded. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not but he knew better than to say anything. After the last conversation he had with Paul, John figured he should stay out of it.

"Congratulations," Marlena finally said. "As long as you both are happy."

"I know I am," Will informed her.

"We're both happy," Paul let everyone know.

"It's kind of funny when you think about it," John said a few moments later.

"What's funny?" Sami asked.

"Your son dating mine," John shrugged.

Sami crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Truthfully, that thought never even crossed her mind.

Marlena shook her head. "That's not funny, John. Will you used to call you his grandpa."

Paul's eyes started getting bigger and bigger.

"He did what now?" Paul demanded. Paul knew he was closely connected to Will but he never thought about _that_.

"Grandma," Will frowned. "You're making things weird."

"Her?" Sami spat out. "You're the one dating your uncle!"

"They aren't married anymore," Will pointed between Marlena and John.

"Do you consider Brady your uncle?" Sami asked. "Because I call him my brother."

"That's not the same thing," Will argued. "I've known Paul for less than a year."

"You're traumatizing Paul," Marlena attempted to settle Sami and Will down. "Look what you did," Marlena scolded John.

John helped his hands up innocently. "I thought it was funny," John defended.

* * *

"What else are you planning on doing while you're here?" Marlena asked Sami an hour later. They were all sitting in the town square after getting some ice cream.

Ari insisted she needed ice cream even though it was cold outside. Currently, she was snuggled up between Will and Paul on one of the couches.

"Spend some time with Eric, talk with Lucas," Sami replied. "Go see Grandma," Sami continued. "Make sure Will's really alright with everything that's been happening."

"I'll admit that I haven't been talking with Will as much as I used to," Marlena revealed. "But look at him."

So Sami did.

Will had his head thrown back in laughter. Ari's tiny little fingers were prodding his neck, tickling him. When Will calmed down, he put his head on Paul's shoulder.

Sami saw Paul smile tenderly at Will and run his fingers through the hair at the base of Will's neck. Will looked up at Paul and welcomed a gentle kiss.

"OK, fine," Sami huffed. "They're cute. But I don't want Will rushing into anything. He's already got one divorce under his belt. I don't want him getting hurt again."

"You can't stop him from being hurt," Marlena stated. "You can only be there for him if it happens."

* * *

"Thank you for checking on me," Will told Sami. They were getting ready to part ways for the evening. "You could have just called though."

"I really did miss you," Sami promised Will. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I didn't think I was going to but I missed you too," Will teased.

"You're terrible," Sami said. "I don't know why I love you."

"You'd be lost without me," Will squeezed his mother tightly.

"I really would," Sami kissed Will's cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Will promised.

Sami turned to Paul. He was holding a drowsy Ari in his arms.

Sami looked Paul up and down. Exhaling loudly, she said, "I guess my son could do worse."

"Huh," Paul replied. "That was almost a compliment."

"Almost," Sami agreed. She patted Paul on the arm. "I'll see you later, baby brother."

Will rolled his eyes. "Ignore her, please."

* * *

Later, after Ari was fast asleep in her bed, Will sat next to Paul on the couch.

"So," Will asked nervously. "How was your first day as my boyfriend?"

Paul pretended to think it over. "Ehh," Paul teased before chuckling. "I liked it. I liked it a lot."

"I know it wasn't really what you were expecting," Will admitted. "Getting bombarded by Hurricane Sami."

"No," Paul agreed. "That was pretty unexpected. But you introduced me as your boyfriend. That was pretty nice."

"We had dinner with your dad," Will pointed out.

"Yeah," Paul sighed. "That's something I never thought would happen, dinner with my dad and a boyfriend. But I'm glad it did."

Paul put his hand on Will's neck. "And I'm glad it was with you."

Will bit his lip and nodded.

Paul pulled Will into a kiss. "I think I'm ready to spend our first night together as boyfriends."

"Me too," Will stood up and pulled Paul towards his bedroom.

* * *

The two made quick work of their clothes, mouths and hands gliding up and down each other's bodies.

"Can I tell you something weird?" Paul asked. His mouth caught a sensitive spot near Will's collarbone.

"Yeah," Will pulled on Paul's hair, encouraging him.

"It kind of turns me on that I could be your step-uncle," Paul revealed. His eyes flickered all over Will's face and neck but not his eyes.

Will, panting, quirked an eyebrow. "Oh," he said.

"Oh?" Paul repeated. "Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

"Why does it turn you on?" Will wondered.

"You already know I like that you're younger than me," Paul explained. "I just like the idea of me being your older mentor, of being in a position of power over you. I don't know, corrupting your innocence."

"OK," Will nodded. "I guess that is kind of hot," Will admitted.

"It is?" Paul asked feeling worried.

Will closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. _'OK, Horton, you can do this.'_

Will demurely opened his eyes, lashes fluttering. Trying to look as innocent as possible Will bit his lower lip.

Will put his hand on Paul's chest. "I've been having thoughts," Will caught Paul's eyes.

Paul lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "What kind of thoughts?" Paul tried to look concerned instead of elated.

' _Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening,'_ Paul thought.

"Bad thoughts," Will whispered. "About boys."

"That's not bad," Paul said soothingly.

"It's not?" Will batted his eyelashes. He was trying so hard not to smile.

"Of course not," Paul assured. "I'll show you."

"Please," Will whimpered.

Paul's hands slid down Will's stomach, brushing through his pubic hair, and stopping to rest on Will's inner thighs.

Paul pushed Will's legs open. "You're doing so good," Paul praised. He adjusted until he was between Will's legs.

"Now," Paul kissed Will's mouth. "Keep those pretty eyes on me and let me take care of you."

* * *

"Holy crap," Will extoled later. His skin was wet with sweat and his heart was hammering in his chest. He could already feel his muscles pulling and bruises forming on his hips.

"That was," Paul started laughing. "Wow."

Will rolled onto his stomach and kissed Paul. "That was so much hotter than I thought it was going to be."

"Right?" Paul almost couldn't believe it.

"Thank you," Paul said. "For doing that for me."

"I am all for anything that involves you fucking my brains out," Will revealed. "But you're welcome."

"If this is what being your boyfriend involves," Paul pulled Will against him. "Then I hit the jackpot."

"Keep saying things like that," Will promised Paul, "And I'll give you whatever you want."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

"Do you need your jacket?" Will questioned as he and Ari walked around the zoo.

Belle, Shawn, and Claire had invited Will and Ari to the zoo in the next town over. At first it was just going to be them but Brady found out and insisted on taking Tate. Soon enough the whole family found out about it and carpooled to the zoo. Will and Ari, however, drove themselves.

"No," Ari rolled her eyes. "Wanna see more amnials," Ari whined. "They slow."

"Animals," Will enunciated.

"Aminals," Ari tried.

"Closer," Will nodded. "What do you want to go see now?"

Ari jumped in front of Will and held her hands up near her face. "Roar," Ari growled sounding like a lion.

Will pretended to be startled. "You scared me," Will jokingly complained.

"Good," Ari giggled. She grabbed Will's hand and started pulling him along.

"We should stay with the rest of the group," Will said before giving up.

' _They'll be fine without us,'_ Will thought.

* * *

Paul, walking around with Brady and their father, saw Will and Ari sneaking off in the opposite direction as everyone else.

"I'll be right back," Paul mumbled. He covertly followed Will and Ari. When he was certain he was out of sight, Paul jogged to catch up.

"Hey," Paul called out.

Ari grinned at her daddy before popping out in front of Paul.

"Roar," she called loudly.

"Oh my goodness," Paul said. He looked at Will. "Did you know your daughter is a scary lion?"

"I cute lion," Ari argued. "Now, faster, faster."

"You following us now?" Will questioned. It wasn't that he minded Paul joining them. But Will was worried that someone would see them and ask unnecessary questions.

Will was pretty sure he overheard Shawn asking Brady something about Will and Paul earlier anyway.

 _'Considering what happened with Uncle Phillip he's in no position to judge me,'_ Will ruefully thought.

"You already know I stalk you," Paul teased. "But," Paul continued, "As nice as spending time with my family is I kind of like being around you two more."

Will smiled and glanced at his feet.

"Look," Ari pointed towards a sign. She laughed at Will. "Let's see tigers, Daddy."

Will crossed his arms. "No tigers," Will pouted.

"What?" Paul titled his head. "Why aren't we allowed to see tigers? I want to see the tigers."

"Daddy scared," Ari giggled. "Can't not like tigers."

"Keep moving," Will ordered. "Lions, remember, lions."

"What's with you and tigers?" Paul questioned.

"I just don't like them," Will maintained.

Finally approaching the lion exhibit, Ari pressed her face to the bars and watched a lioness sleeping on a rock.

"What did a tiger ever do to you?" Paul chuckled.

"A tiger almost ate me once," Will revealed. "And everyone in my family. Pretty much everyone that's at this zoo really."

"…What?" Paul asked, disbelieving.

"I'm serious," Will shuddered. "It was horrifying."

"How did that even happen?" Paul wondered.

"A circus, a serial killer, and a really unlucky town," Will explained. "Anyway," Will continued, "Almost being mauled by a tiger as a child kind of puts you off of them."

"That explains why you almost cried when there was a commercial for the circus on the other day," Paul remarked. "I thought you were just really sensitive to animal rights."

"Circus' do make me sad," Will admitted. "But mostly it's the horrific flashbacks."

Will stepped closer to Ari. "Lions are OK though," he said.

"Well," Paul put his hand on Will's lower back. "If we ever run into a rabid tiger I'll protect you."

Ari started excitedly rambling.

"Both of you," Paul promised.

* * *

"There you are," John called out when Paul, Will, and Ari turned a corner. "We were wondering where you went off to."

"Ari wanted to see the lions," Will told them all.

"I got lost on the way to the bathroom," Paul said causing everyone to look at him strangely.

Will covered his face and rolled his eyes.

 _'Seriously? How did he not out himself?'_ Will thought.

"We were all thinking about heading back home," Belle stated. "It's getting late."

Marlena, seeing the way Will rolled his eyes at Paul, made a decision.

As everyone was heading towards the exit, Marlena made a big deal out of looking at her phone.

"Oh no," Marlena said dramatically. "John, there's an emergency with a patient."

Marlena turned to Paul. "I'm so sorry, Paul. But I think you'll need to find a ride with someone else."

"Oh, sure," Paul shrugged. "Maybe I can get a ride with Brady."

"You'll figure it out," Marlena clapped him on the shoulder. She waited for John to say his goodbyes and headed towards their car.

 _'Will will get over it,'_ Marlena knew. _'But it's about time those two realized they need to get along with each other.'_

* * *

Will tried to get Ari away from the gift shop but was having trouble.

"Baby, you already have plenty of stuffies," Will explained slowly. "You don't need anymore."

"But Daddy," Ari pouted. Her lower lip started to wobble. "I need it," Ari moaned.

"What do you need?" Paul asked.

"Lion," Ari held up the stuffed animal. "I need it."

"How can you say no to that face?" Paul asked Will. "Come on," Paul took Ari's hand and walked to the cash register.

"She does not need that," Will told Paul.

"Sure she does," Paul shrugged, taking out his wallet.

"What are you even doing here?" Will wondered. "I thought you came in with grandma and John."

"There was an emergency and they had to rush off," Paul clarified. "All the other cars are full. So, is it OK if I ride with you?"

"Sure," Will nodded.

Paul handed the stuffed animal over to Ari. "Here you go."

Ari hugged the lion to her chest. "My lion, your back," she squealed.

"What do you say, Arianna?" Will scolded.

"Thank you," Ari told Paul. She gave him a quick hug before grabbing her daddy's hand. "Look, I got my lion," Ari held the toy out for Will to see.

"Someone's spoiled," Will laughed.

"I am," Ari nodded.

* * *

"Daddy?" Ari asked once Will got her safely in her car seat.

"What, sweetheart?" Will turned his head from the front seat to look at her.

"I need happy meal," Ari insisted.

Will turned to look at Paul. "I blame you for this," Will informed Paul.

"I bought her one toy," Paul laughed.

"It's your fault," Will argued. "Now she's going to complain the whole drive home."

"I do," Ari agreed. "I need chick nuggets."

"Chicken nuggets," Will corrected. "And look what you did," he shot at Paul.

"Blame me for everything," Paul laughed. "I see how it is."

* * *

Later, Ari was slurping up a go-gurt and French fries in the back seat.

"Open," Paul requested.

Will opened his mouth and let Paul shove some French fries inside.

"Thanks," Will said around a mouthful.

"Sure thing," Paul told him. "How are those nuggets?" Paul asked Ari.

"Is yummy," Ari commented.

"Good," Paul grinned. Turning back to face Will, Paul asked, "Are you going to drop me off at the hotel or what?"

"Or what," Will answered.

"Good," Paul declared. "You know," he dropped his voice so Ari wouldn't hear him. "Today would be similar to what would happen if people knew about us."

"Maybe," Will didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit to how much fun he had wandering around the zoo with Ari and Paul.

"Maybe one day, huh?" Paul said wistfully.

Will, changing the subject, replied, "I don't think my grandma had this in mind when she had to hurry off."

"No, she probably wanted us to try to get along," Paul chuckled. "I think we're passed that at this point though."

"Yeah," Will nodded seriously. "Something tells me she didn't anticipate just how much we get along now."

"I don't think anyone did," Paul pointed out.

"Well, sucks for them," Will responded. "I like spending my time with you."

Paul looked over at Will and grinned. "Me too," Paul promised.

* * *

Author's note:

I don't know if I'm feeling this chapter but oh well.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: the serial killer storyline on the show leaves much to be desired. So I'll be playing around with that here.

* * *

Will nervously fiddled with his shirt collar while looking in a mirror.

"Hey," Paul came up behind Will. He placed his hands on Will's shoulders and caught his eyes in the mirror. "You're going to be fantastic. You don't need to be nervous."

"Really?" Will wanted to believe Paul but it seemed too good to be true.

"Will," Paul smiled. "The newspaper wants you. They called you to set up this interview."

"I still could find a way to blow it," Will weakly responded.

"None of that," Paul squeezed Will's shoulders. "You, Will Horton, are a wonderful writer. In fact," Paul turned Will so they were face to face. "Your writing is how we met in the first place."

Will gave Paul a weak smile.

"So," Paul continued. "I need you to stop worrying about what could go wrong and focus on how everything is going to go right."

Will nodded. He really didn't like it when Paul was right.

"And you're sure you don't mind watching Ari?" Will questioned for the millionth time.

"I can handle it," Paul assured Will. "I know what she likes for lunch. I know her favorite movies. I can totally do this."

"Just remember to keep her up until one," Will reminded Paul. "Or else-,"

"Or else," Paul took over. "She won't fall asleep at night. I know, Will."

"Sorry," Will sighed. "I know I'm ridiculous."

"You're protective," Paul amended. "I get that."

Paul followed as Will went into the front room. Will grabbed his laptop bag, tablet, and a folder with his resume and sample pieces.

"Besides," Paul reminded Will. "At least this time you're giving me permission to watch Ari. It won't be a surprise coming home and seeing me and her on the couch."

Will recalled when he came home from his trip to Poplar Bluffs and Paul was with Ari.

' _Wasn't that my worst nightmare come to life,'_ Will thought.

Will wrapped his arms around Paul. "It's hard to believe how much things have changed since then," Will whispered.

"For the better, I hope," Paul agreed.

Will pressed his lips against Paul's.

Paul dug his fingers into the nape of Will's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Ew," Ari squealed. She was playing with her Little People on the floor. "Daddy, Paul, groooooooossssss."

"Gross, huh?" Will put his things back on the ground. He snatched Ari into his arms and started kissing all over her face.

"Daddy, no," Ari giggled.

"Nu uh," Will continued his kiss attack. "If I can't kiss Paul I have to kiss you."

"Help me," Ari reached her arms out for Paul. "Save me."

"Do I have to rescue you from the Daddy Monster?" Paul laughed.

"No," Will pulled Ari against his chest. "Never!"

Will and Paul pretended to pull Ari back and forth between them. Ari laughed and laughed until she was red in the face.

Before Will knew it, it was time to leave for his interview. Feeling much happier and confident, Will grabbed his things.

"Wait," Paul called out before Will could leave. "Good luck kisses," Paul announced.

Will smiled and accepted a big kiss from both Paul and Ari.

' _OK,'_ Will told himself as soon as he closed the front door. _'You can totally do this.'_

* * *

Will met with Charlotte Murphy in her office at the _Salem Chronicle_. The two breezed through the preliminary questions and Will was feeling good.

"Now," Charlotte told Will. "Do you have any questions?"

"Actually," Will rubbed his sweaty palms on the knees of his dress pants. "Yes, I have a few."

"Shoot," Charlotte leaned forward on her desk and smiled.

"Why did you want this interview? And don't say," Will said sternly, "That it's because of my writing. I know that's not it, at least not all of it."

Charlotte gazed at Will admiringly. "You're right," she confessed. "Your writing, while impressive, was not the reason I wanted to hire you."

Will nodded. He needed to know the truth.

"The Chronicle has been going through a bit of revamp," Charlotte revealed. "As you know very few people read newspapers nowadays. Online subscriptions are where we get most of our money. And even that is lessening with social media taking over the world."

"What we need is a big story. Something that can capture the attention of the entire town," Charlotte added. "Unfortunate as it is," Charlotte explained. "That's the Necktie Killer."

"OK," Will nodded. It was as he figured. They wanted him for his connections. "And you think because of my family I can find out information."

"I know you can," Charlotte confirmed. "My reporters can get intel from the PD but it's gossip, hearsay. Things like you being cleared as a suspect because of who you were sleeping with."

"I'd apologize for that article," Charlotte offered. "But I have to report what I can get. Narita is popular. He sells papers. But this Necktie Killer and the access you could bring us would surpass anything your sex life could offer."

Will furrowed his brows and bit his lip. "Exactly what do you think I can do?" Will wondered.

' _This all sounds a lot more complicated than I thought,'_ Will realized.

"I want you to follow the case as close as you can," Charlotte said. "Your grandfather is the chief of police. Your family friend is the mayor. You know the DA and the lead detectives. I also know that one of your best friends is the only suspect."

"I'm not writing anything about Chad," Will told her plainly. "I'm not going to do that." _'Again,'_ Will told himself.

"I thought you might say that," Charlotte smiled. "That's why I want you to get an interview."

"What?" Will frowned.

"Interview DiMera and get his side," Charlotte shrugged. "Interview Detectives Hernandez and Brady. Interview random concerned citizens. I don't care. I want something about this killer on the front page every day. I want this town talking about our coverage and nothing but our coverage."

"I want you to figure out every single thing that could possibly connect the victims. See if there's a pattern. Figure out what doesn't make sense. Look for security footage. Hack into systems, use all of your skills," Charlotte explained.

Will was a bit alarmed Charlotte even knew he could hack into things with relative ease.

"And," Charlotte continued. "If all goes well when this case is over there will be a nice, permanent position waiting for you."

"I don't even know if I can do all those things," Will admitted. "I might not be able to get as close as you expect me to."

"I know you have a better chance than anyone else," Charlotte shrugged.

"Now," Charlotte leaned back in her seat. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

"Let's see," Paul said as he tapped his chin. "We watched _Bubble Guppies_. We played blocks. Now what should we do?"

Ari shook her head. "I don't know," she replied.

"Hmm," Paul thought. "I know!"

That was how Ari found herself following Paul's lead and exercising. Paul had her hop on one leg. He had her doing jumping jacks. Ari touched her toes and jumped as high as she could.

Twenty minutes later she was exhausted.

"Alright, Princess," Paul pulled out his phone. "Let's show off those muscles."

Paul and Ari both flexed their muscles for the camera as Paul took a selfie.

"Beautiful," Paul praised.

Ari flopped on the couch. She looked ready for her nap.

Paul sent the picture to Will. On a whim, he decided to send it to his mom too.

"Water break," Paul ordered. _'And then nap time.'_

* * *

Will walked out of the _Salem Chronicle_ office. He had a lot to think about. On one hand he knew this was a great opportunity.

' _I do have those connections. I'm sure I could get closer to the situation than anyone else. But I don't want my friends and family to think I'm using them. I'll have to tell them what I'm doing,'_ Will was lost in his own world.

"There you are," Sami declared while grabbing Will's arm. "I almost didn't catch up."

"Did you follow me here?" Will wondered, amused.

"Yes," Sami answered honestly. "Why were you in there anyway?"

"Interview," Will said. "They hired me to cover the Necktie Killer."

"Hmm," Sami hummed. "I assume they want you to get the real dirt no one else would."

"Exactly," Will nodded. "I just don't want it to end up badly. Almost everything I write does in the end."

"You start out with good intentions," Sami agreed. "But somewhere in the delivery things get turned around."

Will hung his head.

"Did I ever tell you how sorry I am about that article I wrote about you and EJ?" Will swallowed. "Because I am. I don't know what was wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you," Sami linked her arm with Will's. "But you are easy to manipulate and get ahead of yourself more often than anything."

Will glared at his mom.

"The same can be said for me," Sami laughed. "But you know it's true."

"Doesn't mean I want to hear it," Will commented. "Then again that's never stopped you before."

"And it's not going to stop me now," Sami divulged.

"What does that mean?" Will asked cautiously.

"You and I are going to have a nice, long chat," Sami patted Will's hand. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm overjoyed," Will replied in a dull voice.

* * *

"Alright Ari," Paul grabbed her hand. "It's time to pick out a story and take a nap."

"No," Ari threw herself on the ground. "No nap!"

"Uh," Paul stared at Ari. He had rarely seen her throw fits.

' _I am not prepared for this,'_ Paul thought.

"Not bedtime," Ari cried. She thrashed about and kicked out at Paul when he tried to pick her up.

' _What would Will do at a time like this?'_ Paul panicked.

Paul stared at Ari crying and whining. With a deep sigh, Paul lifted Ari up and took her into her room.

Paul grabbed the first book he saw and forced Ari into a cuddle.

"Book then nap," Paul informed her. "Just like with Daddy."

* * *

"Alright, spill," Sami told Will as she shoved a cup of coffee in front of him.

The two were back in the Brady Pub.

"About what?" Will asked, playing with his mug.

"Paul," Sami stated. "And Sonny."

"Haven't we already talked about this?" Will looked down at the table.

"Well, I want to talk about it again," Sami informed him.

"So," Sami continued. "You told me that you had gotten closer to Paul. But I want to know how."

"How?" Will repeated. "Well, I guess it all started at the beginning. When I first got to know Paul, before."

"Before you found out he was with Sonny?" Sami guessed.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I mean," Will closed his eyes. "I didn't just sleep with Paul because he was there. I-I kind of liked him, had a crush on him."

Sami nodded. "You know I've been there," Sami told Will. "I've been on both sides of this equation before."

"I thought Paul was this really nice guy," Will confessed. "I wanted to help him. I did help him with coming out and everything. I thought we were friends. And then I pretty much ruined that."

Sami gave Will an unimpressed look.

"If we're doing this you aren't placing all the blame on yourself," Sami informed Will. "Yes, you did some questionable things. But so did Sonny and so did Paul. You alone were not responsible for what happened."

"OK," Will shrugged. "But I was the one who-,"

"Neh," Sami cut Will off with a sound. "You were the one who was called out and blamed. I didn't see anyone going after Sonny for keeping Paul a secret for years. Or for following after him. Or for having feelings for him and lying to you about it for months."

"No one called Paul out for going after you when you were taken. Or for doing the exact same thing with Sonny. Or for making you feel paranoid and crazy when he knew what he was doing," Sami added. "It is not all your fault. Every single one of you was in the wrong. It shouldn't matter who was wrong-er."

"It doesn't matter now," Will pointed out. "Sonny and I are done. I am with Paul. We've talked about all this. We've gotten past it."

"Good," Sami said. "I'm glad to hear that. But I want to know what's going to happen the next time you aren't perfect. Is he going to walk out on you? Is he going to try to change you?"

"No," Will defended. "Of course not."

"Are you sure about that?" Sami wondered.

"Paul wants to be with me," Will implored. "Me. Not some image of me or some version of me. Me."

"You better be right about that," Sami opened a sugar packet and dumped it in her coffee. "Or else he's going to have to deal with me."

"No crime is worth that," Will gave his mom a small smile.

"Ha, ha," Sami replied with an eye roll.

The two were interrupted by their waitress asking how they were doing.

"What are you going to do when Sonny comes back?" Sami finally asked once they were alone.

Will shook his head and lifted one shoulder. "Tell him the truth," Will said. "There's not much else to do."

"You aren't worried you'll see him again and all those old feelings will come out?" Sami questioned. "Because as someone who has been married four times I can tell you it's going to be hard."

"I know it will be. But I'm with Paul now. I like Paul. What I had with Sonny was in the past," Will confessed. "And you've been married five times."

Sami narrowed her eyes. "That can't be right," Sami argued.

"EJ counts as two," Will smiled widely.

* * *

"Did you want to come back to the apartment with me?" Will asked his mom once they were done talking. "Paul's going to help me finish packing everything."

"I would," Sami stated. "But I'm meeting your father. That'll be a blast."

"Are you two going to talk about Allie?" Will asked.

"Yes," Sami revealed. "And he's got something to tell me about some new woman in his life."

Will almost laughed. "Well," Will said, trying to keep a straight face. "When he tells you who she is you can counter back with who I'm dating."

"Why would I need to do that?" Sami frowned.

"Trust me," Will patted her on the back. "You'll know when it happens."

* * *

Will unlocked the door to his apartment. Once he put his keys and bag down he looked around in surprise.

"Hey," Paul greeted from the kitchen.

"Hey," Will walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to pack this stuff up for you," Paul revealed. "As quietly as possible."

Will looked over the boxes everywhere. "You didn't have to do that," Will told Paul.

"I just wanted to help you," Paul finished putting some pans in a box. He stood up and kissed Will.

"How did the interview go?" Paul smiled at Will. "Did they offer you a job?"

Will pulled Paul back against him for another kiss. "It went pretty good. I was right about why they wanted me though," Will said.

"And did you take it?" Paul wondered.

Will nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did."

Paul scooped Will into a big hug. "Congratulations," he cheered.

"Thanks," Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck.

"I thought this might happen," Paul let Will go. "So I left these out."

Paul turned around and showed off two champagne flutes.

Will shook his head. "I don't have anything to put in that."

"What?" Paul teased. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of apple juice. "I have only the best bottle of vintage apple juice breathing."

"Has anyone ever told you how big of a dork you are?" Will mused.

"Will Horton, that's the nicest thing you've ever told me," Paul joked.

"Uh huh, sure," Will rolled his eyes. "But speaking of apple juice," Will said. "How was Ari for you?"

Paul filled the glasses and gave Will a scared look. "Well, it was going well until she threw a fit at nap time."

"I'm sorry," Will rubbed Paul's back. "Wait?" Will looked at Paul suspiciously. "Did you tell her it was time for a nap?"

"Well, yeah," Paul replied. "Why?"

"You never tell her it's nap time," Will laughed. "You have to say it's time to read a book. Otherwise she throws a fit."

Paul stared at Will. "You couldn't have told me that before you left?"

"I thought you knew," Will continued laughing.

"Obviously not," Paul groaned. "You owe me big time."

"I'll make it up to you," Will promised.

Paul placed his apple juice on the table and put his hands on the curve of Will's butt.

"Oh, I know you will," Paul knocked their foreheads together.

Just when Will and Paul were going to kiss again they were interrupted.

"Daddy," Ari whined from the bed. "I need you," Ari called.

"I'll get that," Will said.

"Wait," Paul grabbed Will's hand and pulled him back. He handed Will his apple juice, "Cheers."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

Will double checked his errand list one last time.

' _I just need to go to the post office and then I can meet Paul,'_ Will thought to himself.

Paul invited Will to spend the night in his hotel room. Will arranged for his father to watch Ari for the night. Will knew that meant Adrienne would be there and that Ari would most likely Skype with Sonny.

Will had no qualms about Sonny and Ari remaining in contact, in fact he preferred it. He never wanted his daughter to be caught between two parents. Will loathed thinking Ari could end up in a situation like he did as a child. It was one of the reasons Will tried so hard with Gabi in the beginning.

' _Hmm,'_ Will chuckled sadly. _'Hard to believe both Gabi and Sonny only have a limited amount of contact with Ari. They were the only ones there when she was born and now look at them. One is in jail and the other half way around the world.'_

Will, caught up in his memories of the past, didn't pay any attention to where he was going. Before he knew it he was standing in front of TBD.

Will stared at the familiar sign with a frown on his face. He hadn't stepped foot in the place since the divorce. Before that he tried to take Ari there weekly, just to keep her in the same routine. But that proved more bothersome than anything. Both Will and Ari ended up missing Sonny too much.

Will continued on his way to the post office. He focused on getting there quickly, being near TBD reminded him too much of the past. Will wanted to see Paul as soon as possible. Only he heard a loud commotion near the alley behind TBD.

Will wasn't stupid. He knew it would be too dangerous to go down there and investigate the yelling. He knew the smart thing to do would be to call his Aunt Hope and tell her to send someone to check it out. Then Will heard a name.

"We know it was you, DiMera," a deep voice growled.

"You don't know anything," Chad smoothly replied.

Without another thought Will entered the alley. Near the backdoor to TBD, Will found Chad surrounded by a tall, muscular guy and a dark skinned girl.

Will instantly recognized the girl as a friend of Paige Larson's.

' _This can't be good,'_ Will thought.

Before anyone could say anything else Will loudly called out Chad's name.

"Chad," Will greeted in a friendly voice. He pretended he had no idea what he just interrupted. "There you are! I thought we were meeting inside."

Chad glanced at Will gratefully. It wasn't that he felt intimidated by the people in front of him but it was getting tiresome. A man could only defend against false accusations for so long before losing his patience.

"Will," Chad nodded. "Sorry, I was delayed."

"We should get going then," Will replied. He casually walked between Chad and the beefy looking guy and stopped, blocking Chad from sight. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there," Will commented.

"This isn't over," Paige's friend, Daphne, threatened Chad. "Sooner or later someone is going to catch up to you."

Will crossed his arms. "I don't think you should be saying stuff like that," Will told her. "It doesn't look good when things go to trial."

"Will," Chad rolled his eyes. "You aren't helping."

Will shrugged, grabbed Chad's arm, and started walking out of the alley. The two walked back out onto the sidewalk. Will looked over his shoulder and saw Daphne and whoever her friend was walk out too.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Will asked Chad.

"The usual," Chad grumbled. "I'm a deranged psycho on the loose."

"If you were a derange psycho you would be locked up already," Will pointed out. "So, obviously the police don't have anything on you."

"Tell that to Justin Kiriakis," Chad hissed. "The way he talks to me you'd think he had already hooked me up to be lethally injected."

Will winced. Executions were a sore spot for him.

"I don't get Justin's problem," Will said instead. "Did he forget that you're best friends with his son?"

"Did he forget how much he liked you until you slept with Paul?" Chad fired back.

Will winced again. _'I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know that's what I'll be doing again tonight,'_ Will thought.

"I'm a DiMera and I got drunk with Serena before she was killed," Chad stated. "I obviously must have killed her and those other girls."

"You didn't kill anyone," Will insisted. "Sooner or later whoever is doing this is going to be caught. And you can go around telling everyone in Salem to suck it."

Chad snorted. "Thanks," he replied. Chad checked his watch. "I better get going. I've got a meeting at DiMera Enterprises."

"Sounds fun," Will tittered.

"Oh, yeah, a real blast," Chad remarked. "I'll spend the first twenty minutes explaining that I'm not a serial killer so please continue to do business with me."

"Thanks for bailing me out back there though," Chad told Will. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Will said.

The two parted ways. Will neared the post office. He wondered if he should bring dinner with him to Paul's room or if they would order room service.

' _I get the feeling we're gonna work up an appetite.'_

* * *

"I am so fucking hungry," Will panted. His sweaty skin was pressed against Paul's.

"You?" Paul groaned, stretching his back muscles. "I think you broke my ass."

"I'll kiss it better after you feed me," Will declared.

Paul threw his arm out for the phone, desperate for that room service now.

Will snickered loudly at Paul.

After Paul ordered their food he pouted at Will. "You'll have to answer the door. I'm gonna be too sore to get up," he stuck out his lower lip.

Will leaned forward and nipped at Paul's lip. "One time and you're already done?"

"Not all of us can take it as many times as you," Paul huffed.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult," Will stated.

"Both," Paul decided. "No," he pulled Will against him. "Trust me. I am never going to complain about how often you want me to fuck you."

Will, blushing like mad, hid his face in Paul's neck. "Don't say it like that," Will argued.

"Oh, that you blush about?" Paul teased. "You didn't seem too bashful when you said you wanted to fuck me earlier."

"I was too excited," Will laughed. "Now stop making fun of my blushing."

Just then they heard a knock on the door followed by, "Room service!"

Will crawled out of the bed and searched for his underwear.

"Just so you know," Paul informed Will as he threw the sheets over himself. "As soon as I can move my lower back your ass is going to get it."

Will snorted. He gave up on his underwear and put on Paul's instead.

"That ass is still mine," Paul continued. He started to say something else but became distracted by Will in Paul's underwear.

' _That should not turn me on as much as it does,'_ Paul thought.

Will attempted to hitch Paul's boxers as high up as he could even though they kept slipping. With the boxers drooping dangerously low, Will answered the door.

A guy wheeled in a cart of food and left, eyeing Will and Paul awkwardly.

"Who wants to bet he's rushing off to tell Derrick what he saw?" Will asked bringing their food closer to the bed.

"Probably," Paul agreed. "Too bad that ship has sailed."

"You also thought the same about you and me," Will looked at Paul. "And yet here we are."

"Yeah, yeah," Paul dismissed. "Fate has a funny way of working things out, huh?"

Will gave Paul an amused smile. "Yeah, I guess it does," Will noted.

* * *

Author's note:

Will is going to be exclusively covering the serial killer story now. Just reminding everyone that I'm not going to kill him off though. For everyone wondering, Sonny will be making an appearance soon-ish. Also, the next chapter is going to catch up to the beginning of the story so there isn't going to be many more moments from the past.

Let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

"Working this whole serial killer thing isn't going to be dangerous, is it?" Paul asked Will early the next morning. The two were a tangle of arms and legs and sheets.

"I don't know," Will replied honestly. "It shouldn't be. Why?"

"I worry about you," Paul answered. He grabbed Will's hand and traced over Will's strong fingers one by one.

Will smiled and moved closer to Paul. He linked his fingers with Paul's.

"I have a bunch of publicity stuff to do today," Paul revealed. "Interviews and pictures and god only knows."

"You're good at interviews though," Will offered.

"I'm good with you giving an interview," Paul pointed out. "It's not like I'm that open with anyone else."

"I would hope not," Will teased. "But," he added. "Even when it was just baseball talk you were really good."

"That was baseball," Paul sighed. "This is cologne. How many ways can I say I like the way it smells?"

"You'll find a way," Will assured him.

"What about you?" Paul wondered. "Are you gonna get started on your reporting?"

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "I want to go down to the police station and see what they can offer me. Then I want to talk to Chad."

"You're absolutely certain he's not a serial killer, right?" Paul double-checked. "Because I don't want you getting ambushed by someone you thought was a friend."

"I am almost 98% certain it's not Chad," Will told Paul. When he saw Paul's curious face, Will smiled. "I'm not going to rule him out just because he's my friend. But I really don't think it's him. One person? Sure, Chad might kill someone in self-defense or on accident. Four women? Not so much."

"Why are you so blasé about killing people?" Paul chuckled. He knew Will's past was rife with that kind of thing but it was still odd.

Will shrugged. "Comes with the territory, I suppose," he replied.

Will vaguely wondered if he should tell Paul about the time he almost killed EJ. 'Mmm,' Will thought. _'Probably need to wait until we've been officially dating for longer than a few days.'_

"Is that what I get to look forward to down the road?" Paul flashed Will a grin. He pulled Will close, hands burying into Will's shortened, blonde locks. "Murder and mayhem?"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Will Horton," Will commented before meeting Paul's lips in a teasing kiss.

* * *

Later, after breakfast was over, and Ari's face was successfully cleaned off, Will had something to ask Paul.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Will asked Paul.

"Not until 11," Paul replied. "Why?"

"Do you want to go with us on our run?" Will questioned.

Paul nodded enthusiastically. Over the past few weeks, Paul had never once gotten to participate in Will and Ari's daily workout. Paul couldn't help but think this had to mean something. That this was another part of Will's life and routine Paul was invited to join.

"Daddy," Ari called from the bathroom. "I go potty!"

Will flashed Paul a smile. "I really hope that means inside of the toilet," Will said.

Paul, cringing, agreed.

"I'm gonna head over to the hotel and get some workout stuff," Paul told Will. "Then I'll be back."

* * *

Will and Paul jogged side-by-side on a trail near the river front. Ari, bundled in a blanket and a large coat, happily jabbed at her tablet. Every time the stroller hit a bump, Ari would make an undignified sound.

Neither Will nor Paul said much as they ran alongside the water. Their legs and lungs were burning. _'In an entirely different way than I'm used to with Will,'_ Paul thought with a smile.

Paul had to admit that this was nice. Maybe things were a bit more domesticated than he anticipated. But, Paul was having fun.

' _Spending time with Will is fun,'_ Paul thought.

Thinking back on their time together Paul knew with Will around his life would be interesting. Will with his traumatic childhood and tiger attacks and casual way he spoke about murder and mystery.

Paul didn't expect the first relationship he would be in as an out and proud man would be with a single father. But, Paul glanced over at Will, sweat sliding down the back of his neck and over a freckle Paul liked to dig his teeth into. Paul knew Will was more than that.

Maybe Paul wasn't used to potty training and he used the word nap with a toddler.

' _I'm learning though,'_ Paul thought.

So many times he had almost written off Will. Before he even met him, when Will was just the mysterious man Sonny was married to. When Will was the journalist who only cared about getting the story. When Will was the belligerent rival or the falsely compassionate friend.

' _I could have walked away at any time,'_ Paul reminded himself. _'And I didn't. I couldn't.'_

Paul knew Will was a lot of things. He was more than just a single father trying to get by. He was more than just a depressed, lost little boy. He was even more than just a sexy bedfellow.

And Paul Narita was enjoying getting to know each and every facet of Will Horton. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

"What?" Will asked Paul. He couldn't help but notice the strange look Paul was giving him.

"Nothing," Paul shook his head but smiled. "Nothing at all."

Paul turned his head to look at the other side of the river. He could make out a large building that looked like new construction. He couldn't make out the entire sign but he saw the phrase, "Luxury Condominiums."

' _I wouldn't mind looking at this view every day,'_ Paul thought.

It was entirely a coincidence that the condos were a scant six blocks from Will's new apartment building.

* * *

Will and Ari were both freshly bathed and looking smart. They walked down the street towards the building for the _Salem Chronicle._

One benefit to becoming a freelance reporter for the newspaper meant enjoying the amenities offered to employees. The most exciting to Will was free daycare.

"Daddy is starting a new job today," Will informed Ari, holding her hand. "And Ari gets to go to daycare while I'm working."

"Taycare?" Ari repeated. She sometimes mixed up her d and t sounds still.

"Daycare," Will enunciated. "That means you get to play with other kids all day. You'll get to play and make friends and even start to do a bit of learning. Does that sound like fun?"

"Friends?" Ari asked excitedly. "I like friends!"

"I thought you'd like that," Will smiled.

Almost an hour later Will left for the police station. After filling out the initial paperwork, Will sat and watched Ari interact with the other kids for nearly half an hour. He was a little anxious about leaving her there alone. Will could tell the employees were all professional and the place looked immaculate but still. Will didn't want to leave his baby with strangers.

Will watched Ari play and giggle, even sitting down for storytime without a problem. Will knew he had to leave.

Blinking a few tears from his eyes, Will insisted it was from allergies. He didn't want to acknowledge how emotional the thought of his daughter growing older and needing him less made him want to cry.

' _Get a grip,'_ Will ordered himself. _'You need your mind clear to do this job.'_

Hit with a sudden burst of inspiration, Will made a detour to the Brady Pub.

Will was off to delve into his job as an investigative journalist. Meanwhile, Paul was in the middle of his third interview for the day.

Paul smiled blandly and nodded his head. He thought it would be outright rude if the woman across from him knew how banal her questions were.

"So," the woman tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Why the name Narita?"

Paul, thinking back to how the name for the cologne came about, bit his lip.

"Oooh," the woman teased. "There's a story there."

"Not really," Paul dismissed. "OK, I was with some friends and we were all talking about how the original name for the cologne sucked. One of my friends," Paul tried to hold back his smile but didn't think he succeeded. "Suggested Narita. I brought it up with the company and it stuck."

"A friend, huh?" the woman smiled even wider, pearly teeth nearly blinding Paul. "Would this friend happen to be a local journalist you've been rumored to be seeing?"

Paul thought about how he should answer. He and Will never really discussed a situation like this.

' _But it was already in the newspaper. Everyone already knows what happened in the past,_ ' Paul reminded himself. _'And this way Will will know I'm serious. That I take this seriously.'_

"Yeah," Paul finally said. "Will Horton, my boyfriend, came up with the name of the cologne."

Paul got the distinct feeling the cologne was not going to be the focus of this woman's story.

* * *

Will walked into the police station with his arms laden down with boxes of food from the Pub. He knew well enough that a little bit of bribery and a kind smile could get him just about anything in this building.

"Hey, food," Will called out. Within moments he was surrounded by police officers and workers all ready to take the boxes off of his hands.

' _My bank account isn't thanking me now,'_ Will thought. _'But this will hopefully lead to a long and prosperous business relationship.'_

"Hey," Rafe clapped Will on the back. His other hand was holding a still warm and fresh burger. "I thought us police were on your bad side."

"You were," Will acknowledged. "But I wanted to make amends for that."

"And?" Rafe asked knowing there had to be more. He knew Will too well for that.

"And," Will smiled at Rafe hopefully. He showed his recently issued press credentials for the _Salem Chronicle._

Rafe shook his head and laughed. "Oh man," he covered his face with his free hand. "At least it's you."

Will blinked a few times. "I guess that's a compliment," he said.

Rafe polished off the burger and snatched a serving of fries.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Rafe wondered.

Will shrugged. "Anything you can give me," Will replied. "I'm officially on the Necktie Killer beat."

Rafe gave Will a hard look.

"OK," Rafe opened the door to the interrogation room with their investigation board set up. "You take a look and I'll get Roman."

' _Well,_ ' Will waited until Rafe left the room to pull out a camera and start snapping pictures. _'This is going better than expected.'_

* * *

"I thought the Salem police department couldn't solve anything unless someone walked in and confessed?" Roman asked Will with a hint of a smirk.

Will swallowed any immediate response to that. Instead, Will kept his hands folded on his grandfather's desk.

' _Don't think of him as your grandpa. Think of him as a news source,'_ Will reminded himself.

"I was upset, yes," Will confirmed. "But you know how much I admire and respect your position."

Throwing his advice away, Will smiled at his grandfather. "Remember when I used to come and visit you when I was a kid? And I had my own badge and my own hat? Remember?" Will cajoled.

Roman sighed. "Yes, I remember. Everyone loved it when you came to visit."

"If you want," Will beamed. "I can put on the hat again?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "No, that won't be necessary."

Sighing deeply, Roman said, "If we're doing this I want you following the book. No messing up our investigation and no going off on your own. You keep us in the loop."

"OK," Will eagerly agreed.

"And," Roman held up his hand and opened a drawer in his desk. "You're carrying this around with you."

Will looked at the small bottle on the table. "I don't get it," Will admitted.

"It's a personal attack device," Roman explained. At Will's blank look Roman added, "...A rape alarm."

"Grandpa," Will groaned. "I'm not a girl."

"I don't care," Roman stated, smacking his fist on the desk. "There's a serial killer loose and my grandson wants to go sticking his nose in the middle of it."

Roman picked up the bottle and showed Will how it worked. "You spray this in your attackers face, got it? It'll spray them with a red liquid, incapacitating them long enough to get away."

Will grabbed the bottle and shoved it in his pocket. "OK, take this with me. Anything else?"

"Be careful," Roman advised.

Will nodded and stood up. Spotting his grandpa's dress hat on a peg near the door, Will swiped it and placed it on his head.

Roman laughed as Will walked out the door.

* * *

"Why exactly is Chad the only suspect?" Will wondered as he stared at Chad's picture on the board. _'And why didn't you use a better picture?'_

"All our victims have one thing in common," Hope told Will, taking her glasses off. "They all had encounters with Chad DiMera before they were killed."

Will looked over the photos of the four victims. Serena Mason who had gotten drunk with Chad the night she was killed. Paige Larson, seen arguing with Chad in public an hour or so before her death. Rene Collins, waitress at TBD, who had a gruff encounter with her boss the day before she was killed.

' _And the last victim,'_ Will thought seeing the picture of Daphne Smith. _'Got into it with Chad in an alley behind TBD.'_

Will had to admit it didn't look good. But he somehow knew that Chad couldn't be the only thing connecting the four women.

"Have you looked into any other leads?" Will asked curiously. His instincts told him there had to be something or someone.

' _It's a small town. There has to be something,'_ Will thought. _'They were bound to have crossed paths or frequented the same places.'_

"There are no other leads," came a familiar voice behind Will.

Will took a deep breath, determined to be professional.

Will nodded at Justin. "Really?" Will mused.

"You don't think it's a little suspicious that there's no DNA evidence at any of the crime scenes? But somehow 'Chad'," Will used air quotations, "Was dumb enough to leave physical evidence that leads directly to him."

"So, again, I ask, really?" Will gave Justin a judgmental look.

"Yes," Justin turned to glare at Hope. "Exactly what is he doing in here?"

"He's our new connection to the media," Rafe announced, walking into the room.

"Meaning what?" Justin crossed his arms.

"Meaning the only news about the killer from now on is going through Will," Hope said. She hoped she could appease all the male egos in the room.

Justin huffed before demanding, "Anything new?"

"No," Rafe admitted. "We've got a tail on Chad but he's laying low in the mansion. No new evidence, nothing."

Will watched the proceedings with interest.

"Well, keep eyes on him all the time," Justin ordered. "We're going to get that DiMera bastard if it's the last thing we do."

Will followed Justin with his eyes as he stormed off.

' _First thing I'm writing is the lack of fair and impartial judgement,'_ Will rolled his eyes.

"That going in the article?" Rafe asked Will with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, you know it," Will informed him. "He is aware that he has to be elected to keep his job, right?"

Rafe nodded before saying, "Nice hat."

* * *

Will waited patiently inside the front room of the DiMera mansion. He had spent so much time over the years in the room he probably could have drawn it from memory.

"William Horton," Stefano declared, attendant wheeling him into the room then leaving. "What are you of all people doing in my home?"

"He's here for me," Chad announced, coming into the room from outside. Chad gestured towards the sofa, inviting Will to sit with him.

"Right," Will smiled. He had talked to Chad briefly on the phone the night before so Chad knew what was about to happen.

"I'm just glad to have someone on my side," Chad leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"I am," Will insisted. "I know you didn't kill anyone. But it's going to take a lot to prove it."

Will pulled out his recorder and his tablet. "Now, is it OK if I ask you some questions?"

Almost an hour later, Will stared at Chad.

"Who do you think is framing you?" Will asked. "Is this about you or about your family?"

"I don't know," Chad ran his fingers through his hair. "It would make more sense to be going after the family. It's not like I've made that many enemies personally."

Will, getting a hunch, searched through apps on his tablet before finding the one he wanted.

"DiMera's aren't short on enemies," Will mused. "But if we can find out why someone would be framing you it'll lead to whom."

"I can see why the police don't believe you though," Will commented.

Chad rolled his eyes.

Will licked his lips. "But you've given me a lot to work with."

"And what exactly are you going to be doing?" Stefano gruffly demanded.

Will had mostly ignored Stefano during the interview. But, he figured he should at least be polite.

"I'm going to write about what I learned at the police station and what I learned here," Will told him. "Plus, there are a few things I want to look into now."

"How are you going to find anything that my men have missed?" Stefano wondered.

"It doesn't matter if I find something they don't," Will pointed out as he stood up. "I'm the reporter. Whatever I report is what people will believe."

"Also," Will stood up with his tablet in hand. "I wouldn't place too much value on your men," Will told Stefano.

"Why is that?" Stefano asked in exasperation.

"Because you've got a bug," Will said. He showed Stefano his app which had begun pinging indicating there was electronic surveillance in the room.

Within a few minutes, Will found the planted bug and started snapping pictures.

' _First day on the job and I'm already doing better than the police,'_ Will thought. He did his best not to chuckle at Stefano's outrage.

"I think this might put a bit more credence to your theory about being framed," Will stated. He pulled out the listening device and held it up.

* * *

"Hello?" Will said into his phone later that night.

"Hey," Paul answered. "How was your first day on the job?"

"Productive," Will replied. "I found some spy equipment at the DiMera mansion. I don't think the police seemed too impressed though. I banged out something for tomorrow's paper. I'm hoping my next articles are going to be better though."

"How was life as a model?" Will wondered. He was researching online to see if he could find anything about the bug he found at the mansion. He didn't exactly trust the police to look into it the way he wanted.

"Dull," Paul responded. "Although don't be too surprised if there's some new articles about us out."

"Us?" Will stopped fiddling with his laptop. "What about us?"

"I kind of told one of the reporters you were my boyfriend," Paul explained.

"Oh," Will blinked a few times. "That's OK."

"It is?" Paul was nervous. He wasn't sure how Will was going to take the news.

"It's true, isn't it?" Will smiled a bit. "I'm your boyfriend."

"Yes, yes you are," Paul couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face.

"Considering the other articles about us," Will chuckled. "This one could actually be flattering."

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "Are you still planning on moving to your new apartment tomorrow?"

"Uh huh," Will replied. "Do you think you'll be able to help?"

"I have a meeting first thing in the morning," Paul reminded Will. "But afterwards I'm all yours."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

"Do you have to go into work today?" Will asked, lying in Paul's bed.

It was early the next morning. The two were slowly waking up.

"No," Paul answered. He was on his side facing Will, hovering slightly.

Will's eyes were closed but he could feel Paul staring.

"Stop that," Will ordered, cheeks flushed.

"I'm not doing anything," Paul argued.

"You're looking," Will complained.

"You're naked," Paul laughed. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Will huffed.

"Do you have a lot of writing to do today?" Paul asked, changing the subject.

"No," Will smiled. "I'm giving myself a break."

"Oh," Paul scooted closer to Will, pressing their bare skin together. "So, you don't have to work today and either do I. Whatever will we do?"

"I thought you were too sore from last night," Will grinned.

"I was always taught to push through sore muscles," Paul dismissed. He wrapped his arms around Will's hips, fingers digging into the exposed flesh.

"Besides, what I have in mind isn't going to work me over. Well, actually, it might."

"Just what do you have in mind?" Will looked into Paul's eyes.

Paul gave Will a sheepish grin. "How about I just show you what I want?"

A few moments later, Will and Paul were watching a video on Paul's phone.

"I don't know if we're the right size for that," Will said logically. Will was definitely smaller than the porn star being lifted in the video.

"Only one way to find out, though, right?" Paul grinned. He tossed his phone to the side. They could still hear the pants and moans coming from the speakers.

Will yanked Paul into a kiss.

"Is that what you look at when I'm not here?" Will asked. He trailed his lips down Paul's chin and towards his neck.

"Y-yeah," Paul admitted. His lashes fluttered closed when Will began to suck on the spot between his collar bones.

Will moaned. "That's so hot."

"Oh, yeah?" Paul hummed.

"Mmm hmm," Will confessed. "Thinking about you lying in this bed, fisting yourself," Will rubbed his hips against the bed. "So hot."

"Think about you," Paul whined. "Think about all the things I want to do to you. Or have you do to me."

"So hot," Will whispered again. He crawled into Paul's lap and licked across his lips.

Paul's hand slid down to Will's ass. He thumbed against Will's opening, gently dipping inside.

"Paul," Will grunted. "I want to try what we saw in the video."

"Fuck, yes," Paul praised.

Several minutes later, Paul eased into a stretched and slick Will. Will was lying flat on his back, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Paul, standing, held onto Will's thighs working up a rhythm.

Will threw his head onto the bed with a loud grunt, fisting the sheets.

"Love getting to hear you," Paul groaned. "Never get to hear you at yours."

"Try now," Will insisted. "Paul, please."

"Uh huh," Paul said.

Paul stopped working his hips long enough to gather Will in his arms and stand up. Still connected, Paul adjusted until his arms were under Will's legs.

Will held onto Paul's neck in a death grip.

"I'm not going to drop you," Paul huffed. This position was definitely harder to maintain than he thought.

"Shut up," Will ordered. "And fuck me."

Paul, thighs and arms burning, lifted Will up and down. With the help of Will pushing on Paul's shoulders, the two managed to find a steady beat.

"Oh, god," Will moaned, forearms pressing into Paul's shoulders. "Paul, fuck."

Paul ground his teeth together, too focused on the task at hand to reply.

The two only lasted a few more minutes. The intensity of the position and the friction of their bodies caused both to tumble over the edge quicker than normal.

"Fuck," Paul stated as he collapsed on the bed, crushing Will.

Will grunted. "Holy shit. I did not think that was going to work," Will laughed.

"That was the greatest workout of my entire life," Paul praised. "Also, I'm pretty sure I've never come that fast ever."

"You are watching porn more often," Will said, moving away from Paul. "I insist."

Paul and Will both started giggling.

Paul reached out for his phone, finally closing the video. He noticed a message.

"My dad wants to meet for lunch," Paul said after reading the text.

"You should go," Will told Paul.

"But we were going to stay in bed all day," Paul reminded Will.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "But you've got a lot of years to make up for not seeing John. You should go."

"You're a nice guy, Will Horton," Paul declared.

"I'm just winning some points so we can do that again," Will gestured between Paul's arms and lower body.

"I guess I better start hitting the weights," Paul teased.

* * *

Will left Paul's hotel after a quick shower. He had called to check on Ari and she was already safely with the babysitter.

Will was so relieved he was able to afford the babysitter again.

' _Not all the time,'_ Will reminded himself _. 'But once a week is manageable.'_

With the sudden free time he found himself with, Will contemplated his options. _'Maybe I'll just go home and do nothing. That would be nice.'_

' _Or not,'_ Will thought. His phone started ringing and his grandpa's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" Will asked warily.

"Will," Roman sighed. "We need you at the station."

"Why?" Will wondered.

"We have some questions for you," Roman admitted reluctantly.

Will walked by a newspaper stand. On the front page he saw a picture of Paige's friend he ran into the day before. The one that Chad was arguing with in the alley behind TBD. The one that Will talked to briefly.

' _Fourth Victim Slain,'_ Will read. _'DiMera, Horton wanted for questioning.'_

"Seriously, Grandpa?" Will groaned. _'Here we go again with the false accusations.'_

* * *

Author's Note:

Everything should be caught up to the beginning of the story. And as you can see, I have changed some things regarding the serial killer storyline. I'm excited to see where I can take it.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading!

iluvh0rs3s, thank you for being my sounding board!


	15. Chapter 15

"OK," Will began talking to himself. He had a bit of time before everyone would show up to help him move. "If it's not Chad, who could it be?"

Will sat at his desk with a pen hanging from his mouth. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he thought.

' _Who would be going after Chad or the DiMera family?'_ Will snorted and tossed his pen to the side. _'OK, DiMera family would be too long to even contemplate. Way too many enemies. I'm gonna have to cut it down to anyone that has beef with them this decade.'_

' _That'll be easy,_ ' Will rolled his eyes. He started making a list.

* * *

Paul sat in a board room waiting for a meeting to start.

Kate waltzed into the room surrounded by assistants. She shot Paul a nasty glare.

"What did I do now?" Paul wondered with a shake of his head.

"You needed to be promoting your cologne yesterday," Kate hissed. "Not shouting about your relationship with my grandson."

"I'm not apologizing for that," Paul stated firmly. "And isn't that the type of publicity you want? How many people are going to buy a cologne from some washed up baseball player doing nothing with his life? Aren't people interested in the guy involved in scandals with his hot boyfriend?"

"Besides," Paul shrugged. "I wasn't going to lie. Will is my boyfriend. We don't have any problem with anyone knowing that anymore."

"As touching," Kate sneered, "As that is, how exactly are we going to go ahead with our next campaign shoot? Hmm? How are we supposed to put you with a male model when you're off spouting about your boyfriend?"

Paul grinned. "Oh, I know how we can make this work. And I know who you can put in the photos with me."

* * *

"No," Will shook his head.

Will was packing up the last minute things. His mom and his uncle Eric were going to get there soon to help them move to the new apartment.

"You didn't even let me finish," Paul argued. "We could just be shirtless, rolling around on a bed. Your face doesn't even need to be in the pictures."

"Paul," Will rolled his eyes. "No one wants to see my body in a magazine or on a billboard."

Paul laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me right now?" Paul chuckled again.

"Paul," Will tried not to smile.

"I can think of hundreds, thousands, hell, I'd even say millions," Paul wrapped his arms around Will's waist. "That would pay to see you half naked."

"Oh my go-," Will tried to back away.

"It's true," Paul insisted. "Take off your shirt and I'll prove it to you."

"Quit trying to get me out of my clothes," Will complained. He tried to squirm away from Paul who began unbuttoning his shirt. "You're ridiculous."

"Come on," Paul laughed. "If you do this for me and it doesn't work, I'll leave it alone. But if I'm right, you have to do the shoot."

Will bit his lip, contemplating.

Paul knew from the look on Will's face he was going to give in. He continued unbuttoning Will's shirt and pushed it off Will's shoulders.

"Now," Paul pulled out his phone. He opened his Instagram account. "Say cheese," Paul ordered.

* * *

"66,042 likes in a half hour," Paul bragged. "I think that means I win."

The two were shoving the very last items in the very last box.

"What did you even post?" Will reached for Paul's phone.

Paul held it out of Will's reach. "I put up your super hot shirtless picture," Paul teased. "And asked, 'Who wants to see more of my sexy boyfriend?' The people have spoken."

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times. No sound was coming out.

Paul grinned smugly. "Looks like I can call your grandma and let her know my plan is on," Paul bragged.

"Great," Will finally said. "Fantastic. Just what I wanted to happen."

"We can go ahead with the shoot," Paul told Kate over the phone. "Will said he'd do it."

Kate pursed her lips before smiling. "OK, I'll cancel the model. Oh and Paul?" Kate said before he could hang up. "I'm going to be a bit busy since Justin ditched me. So, I'm delegating everything to Jake. Talk to you soon."

"Damnit," Paul complained once Kate hung up. "That backfired on me."

"What did?" Will asked. "Do I not have to do it?"

"No, you're doing it," Paul ordered. "Unfortunately Jake's in charge now."

"Oh, good," Will nodded. "I won't feel that awkward with him there."

Paul stared at Will, arms crossed.

Will wanted to laugh and tease Paul but he couldn't. Too many times Will was the one driven insane with jealousy.

Instead, Will put his arms around Paul's neck and pressed in close. "You know you don't have anything to worry about with Jake, right?" Will asked. "I'm all yours."

"I still don't like him," Paul pouted.

"Paul," Will smiled. "The one and only date I went on with him?" Will smiled. "I ended up grinding against you in the bathroom while he waited at the table."

"I am with the person I want to be with," Will told Paul. "Unless," Will looked at his feet. "Unless you're worried about me staying faithful."

"I would understand if you were," Will said. "What with my history."

"I'm not," Paul expressed. "I think I know firsthand how different you are now. I know you won't do that to me."

"I won't," Will emphatically said. "I promise. I wouldn't. I-,"

Paul cut Will off with a kiss.

"I know," Paul smiled.

"Thank you," Will sighed, relieved.

Paul kissed Will again, holding onto Will's elbows.

Will tightened his grip on Paul's neck. He whimpered slightly when Paul suckled on his lower lip.

Sami, opening the door without knocking, scoffed when she saw her son and Paul.

"That doesn't look like packing to me," Eric commented dryly. He closed the door behind him and Sami.

"We finished packing," Paul quipped.

"Uh huh," Sami ignored him. "I rented a moving truck. Let's get this thing going."

"Right," Eric agreed. "What boxes are going where?"

"I labeled all the boxes," Will explained. "Everything goes but that section over there."

Will pointed to a corner near the window. Underneath were several boxes labeled 'donate' or 'Sonny'.

Sami and Eric stared at the boxes with Sonny's name on them.

"Eric, do you think you can take those ones to the Kiriakis mansion sometime?" Will asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Eric gave Will a sad smile.

Eric glanced at Paul. "How about we get started loading up the truck?"

* * *

In no time at all everything was safely on the truck. The apartment was empty.

"Hey, baby girl," Will said walking into Ari's room. "It's time to put your toys in the bag."

Will had Ari pick out her favorite toys to keep with her while they moved. He thought about sending her to daycare but figured it would be important for her to be a part of the process.

"Still playing," Ari dismissed. She went back to playing with her tsum-tsum's.

"You're going to ride with Grammie and Uncle Eric to our new place," Will reminded her. "And Grammie is going to take you to pick out whatever decorations you want for your room while I unpack."

"Paul too?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, Paul's coming too," Will nodded. "So, how about we pack up the toys and say goodbye to our old house."

Will and Ari put all her toys in the reusable bag and walked into the front room.

Ari handed over her bag of toys to Paul. "You take," she insisted. "Ari say bye bye."

"I'll take good care of the tsum-tsum's," Paul promised. He knew that if he didn't he'd be in big trouble. Ari was very serious about her toys.

"Do you guy's mind waiting outside for a few?" Will asked.

"No problem," Paul answered. He understood Will needed to be alone for this.

Sami said, "We'll be just outside if you need us."

Will heard his mom asking Paul, "What the hell is a tsum-tsum?"

Once they were alone, Will started to get emotional.

"This is your first home," Will told Ari. "Right after you were born this is where we lived."

"With mama and Sonny?" Ari asked.

Will nodded. _'When did she stop calling Sonny daddy?'_

"Exactly," Will grabbed Ari's hand. The two wandered through the apartment. "You said your first words over here," Will pointed out. "Took your first steps over here."

Will's eyes started watering. This was harder than he anticipated.

"This is where we lived as a family," Will whispered. Seeing the door, Will couldn't help but think, _'And where Sonny walked away.'_

Ari glanced at her daddy and frowned. She didn't like it when he was sad.

She yanked on his large hand until he moved. "I go potty on the carpet there," Ari reminded him with a grin.

Will barked out a laugh. "Yes you did," Will smiled. "And you threw up peas all over the kitchen floor there."

"Blood there," Ari added. She pointed to a sharp corner where she went headfirst while running.

"So much blood," Will shivered.

Will took one last lap around the place, remembering all the good and the bad.

"Go new house?" Ari asked.

"Yep, baby," Will opened the front door. "Time for us to go to our new house."

* * *

A few hours later, Sami and Ari were back from the store laden down with bags.

Will, Paul, and Eric just finished unpacking all Ari's toys. Will made sure that her room was the one set up first.

"Oh, god," Will collapsed an empty box and threw it into a corner with the other ones. "Did you have to buy everything in the store?"

"Yes," Ari giggled. "I need crowns and hearts and stars!"

"They're decals," Sami explained. "I know you can't paint in here so I figured this would work."

"Now," Sami told Ari. "Why don't we get started decorating?"

* * *

A while later, Ari and Sami were putting the final touches on Ari's room. Paul went out to bring lunch for everyone. Will was taking the time to ask Eric a few questions.

"So, why do you think Chad did it?" Will asked his uncle bluntly.

Eric chuckled at Will appreciatively. "Besides the mounting evidence?" Eric mused.

"Which is circumstantial at best," Will replied. "You're angry and I get that. Serena was your friend and you want justice. So do I. I'm just trying to figure out how."

"Shouldn't you be letting Dad or Hope figure this out?" Eric wondered.

"I'm working with the police," Will dismissed easily. "But you know that sometimes it takes a new set of eyes to see what's right in front of you."

"I left Serena at the club," Eric confided in Will. "I tried to see her the next morning and I couldn't find her. Eventually, I ended up in the park and heard her phone."

"And you found her," Will finished, seeing Eric getting emotional. "OK, so you wouldn't know what happened while she was with Chad," Will said mostly to himself.

"I'm gonna need to retrace her steps," Will decided. "Talk to everyone that was there that night."

"How are you going to do that?" Eric asked, calming himself down.

"I'll talk to Rafe first," Will nodded. "But if that doesn't work I'll have to get creative."

"Will," Eric asked. "You want to tell me why you don't think Chad did it?"

"I know Chad," Will confessed. "And if he killed anyone he would be smart enough to cover it up. Besides, look how powerful his family is. There's no way they'd let it get this far."

* * *

Once lunch was over and Ari was napping, Sami and Eric were getting ready to leave to see Grandma Caroline.

"Thank you for helping," Will told Eric, giving him a one-armed hug/handshake.

"That's what uncles are for," Eric shrugged with a smile.

Will turned to his mom and enveloped her in a giant, tight hug.

"Thank you for buying everything for Ari," Will vigorously stated.

"I wanted to buy them," Sami dismissed. "She's my only grandbaby. You can't deny me spoiling her."

"I appreciate it," Will confessed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sami easily replied. "Now," Sami pulled away from Will. "I'll tell Grandma you send your love."

"Please," Will nodded. "And the kids when you call to check on them."

"Of course," Sami agreed.

Sami nodded at Paul and turned to leave.

Eric, meanwhile, was shaking Paul's hand. In a low tone, Eric ordered, "Make sure nothing happens to him. OK?"

"Trust me," Paul glanced over at Will. "I'm keeping an eye on him," Paul assured Eric.

"He gets in over his head easily," Eric said. "I don't want anything happening to him with the articles. Just make sure you have his back."

"That won't be a problem," Paul promised.

* * *

A few minutes later, Will and Paul headed into Will's room.

"Do you want me to unpack anything for you?" Paul wondered.

The two were sitting on Will's freshly made bed.

"You don't have to," Will told Paul. Will pulled out his laptop.

"Well, you need to work," Paul argued. "I think I can handle putting your clothes away."

"You spoil me," Will declared. "Hopefully," Will said out loud getting his phone. "Rafe can send me something."

* * *

An hour later, Will had the names and numbers of every single person who was inside of TBD at the same time as Chad and Serena. He had already talked to most of them.

"Thank you," Will hung up his phone. "Ugh," Will groaned.

"What's up?" Paul asked. He had been watching Will work between emptying boxes.

"Nothing," Will complained. "Nothing. Nothing. All anyone saw was Chad and Serena drinking and her slapping him in the face when he kissed her."

"Have you talked to everyone?" Paul questioned. He finished putting a pair of underwear in the drawer and moved to Will.

"No," Will sighed. "I can't get ahold of a handful of people. I left a message for Ben. I don't even want to talk to Clyde but I know I'll have to."

"What about that spy thing you found yesterday?" Paul reminded Will. "Did anything come from that?"

"The police didn't care. They think Stefano planted it himself to divert attention off of Chad, which is stupid," Will said. "So, I did some digging. I'm waiting on a phone call from a guy I know. He might have something for me."

"How do you know this person?" Paul asked warily. With Eric's warning fresh in his head, Paul had to be sure Will wasn't around anyone dangerous.

"Just a guy I met when I was interning with EJ," Will shrugged. "EJ always used him for this type of thing. EJ gave me his number just in case when I started doing journalism."

"Right," Paul said. _'That doesn't sound reassuring.'_

"I'm not getting anywhere with this," Will realized.

Paul noticed Will's frustration. "Walk me through it," Paul requested.

"Well, somewhere between Chad and Serena leaving the club something big happened," Will replied. "The wounds on Chad's face don't add up to when she hit him in the club. But they didn't find any of Chad's DNA on her person. So, what happened? And with whom?"

"Chad really doesn't remember?" Paul asked skeptically.

"No," Will shook his head in annoyance. "That's pretty much why the police can't let up on him. He doesn't have a solid alibi since he can't remember. Then all the other murders…"

"And somehow the police think Chad was able to somewhat cover up a murder while he was that drunk?" Paul didn't buy it. "Then, while they were watching him he killed three more women and left similar odd evidence leading to him?"

"Yeah," Will laughed. "He somehow was smart enough to wear gloves, not leave a shred of physical evidence, but magically dropped his house key. Or leave behind a rare flower literally on top of the body. Or-,"

"That definitely doesn't make any sense, yeah," Paul agreed. He wasn't keen on hearing the details. He wasn't like Will. He couldn't be so casual about murder.

"Right?" Will continued. "I just need to figure out where Chad went after he chased after Serena. If I can figure that out then I'm pretty sure it will clear Chad."

"You're still sure this isn't going to get dangerous?" Paul caught Will's eyes. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"I'm not going to put myself in harm's way," Will insisted. "Besides, my grandpa gave me that rape alarm if nothing else."

"OK," Paul nodded somewhat reassured. "How are you going to figure out what happened to Chad if the police haven't?"

Recalling what Charlotte suggested, Will had an answer. "I'm going to put my old hacking skills to use."

* * *

"Since when can you do this?" Paul asked. He watched the blur of Will's fingers over his keyboard.

"I always knew how. I used to do it more often when I was younger," Will explained. "I've kept up with the advances though."

"OK," Paul found another aspect of Will's personality he didn't know before. "And what are you doing now?"

"Accessing every security camera in town," Will said easily. "Hopefully there's an archive or a backup system. I can just look through each one until I find Chad."

"Assuming he's on camera," Paul pointed out.

"Assuming, yes," Will agreed.

"And the police didn't do this, why?" Paul wondered.

Will shrugged. "It's not like they're very high tech. Small town, small resource pool."

"You're kind of amazing, Will Horton," Paul commented in awe.

Will grinned and bit his lip.

Will's phone started buzzing. Glancing over, he picked it up.

"Do you have anything for me?" Will wondered in a sweet voice.

"It's a pretty standard device," the man told Will. "Anyone could buy one online."

"Did you find out who bought this bug?" Will asked directly.

"I don't have a name but I have a location," the man answered. Waiting for dramatic effect, he said, "Poplar Bluffs, Missouri."

"Shut up," Will gasped. _'Oh my god,'_ Will thought, a picture coming together in his mind.

"Excuse m-?" the man started to say.

"Not you, sorry," Will apologized. "Thank you. That is beyond helpful."

"No problem," the man said. "If there's anything else I can do to help," he began, tone becoming a little smoother. "Just let me know."

Lowering his voice and angling himself away from Paul, Will closed his eyes. "I can think of several things I'd like you to do," Will whispered, words sounding as dirty as he intended. "But until then goodbye."

"What the hell was that?" Paul commanded, staring at Will.

"Uh," Will gave Paul a wide smile. "Flirting?"

"Why?" Paul shook his head.

"Because I might need his help again?" Will asked. He tossed his phone aside and grabbed Paul's hand. "I'm sorry. You're being so supportive and I'm ignoring you."

Paul gave Will a look.

"And then the flirting," Will sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

Paul didn't budge.

"Baby?" Will tried.

Paul blinked.

"Sweetheart?" Will pouted. "Darling? Honey bunches of oats? Love bug? Puddin' pop?"

Paul finally cracked and smiled

"Puddin' pop it is," Will declared wrapping his arms around Paul.

"You are not calling me that," Paul chuckled.

"I can and I will," Will declared. "You are now my puddin' pop, puddin' pop."

"You're such an idiot," Paul insisted.

"That's mean, puddin' pop," Will smiled. "But I am sorry."

"What did you find out?" Paul wondered a smile stuck on his face.

Calming down, Will turned back to his laptop. "I think I have a lead for who could be framing Chad," Will explained. "I better call Rafe."

* * *

"What do you mean it's not Clyde?" Will demanded. "But I just told you he bought the surveillance bug."

"Look, I don't like the guy either," Rafe sighed. "But it's not him."

"He was at TBD at the same time as Chad and Serena," Will pointed out.

"Yeah and he was on campus for Paige's murder. He's the one who saw Chad," Rafe admitted.

"What?" Will couldn't believe this. "And you still don't think it's him?"

"Weston was meeting with the university president at the time of the murder," Rafe said. "It's not him. And don't even think about going after him, Will. He's dangerous."

"I know that. I've known since I did that article on him," Will agreed. "I'm not going to hunt him down."

' _I'm just going to get to the bottom of this,'_ Will thought.

"Uh," Paul pointed to Will's computer. "It's doing something."

"I gotta go, Rafe," Will dismissed and hung up.

Will moved back to his laptop and smiled triumphantly. "Ha! I knew I'd find something," Will declared.

"What did you find?" Paul wondered.

"I have the security footage for the night of the first murder," Will said. "I need more screens," Will complained.

Paul watched as Will's fingers zipped over the keyboard, flicking through video footage.

"OK," Will mumbled. "There's the entrance to TBD and Serena and here comes Chad. Now, I just need to follow the both of them and see if I can find out what happens next."

Will diligently sifted through all the footage he received.

' _Damn, does this town need an upgrade,_ ' Will thought. He couldn't help but frown at the grainy, hazy video footage. _'Considering the amount of crimes why hasn't anyone thought to install some heavy duty security?'_

"Any progress?" Paul asked. He was back to unpacking.

"I can follow them for a few blocks," Will groaned. "But I lose them. Not every street has a camera. I'm gonna need to take some more time piecing it together."

"In the meantime though," Will said. "I need to dig until I figure out what's going on with Clyde."

"Will," Paul called. "Promise me you aren't going to do something well-intentioned but stupid."

Will pouted a bit. But he knew Paul was right.

"I can't promise that," Will truthfully replied. "But I will promise that no matter what I do I'll tell you beforehand so you can try to talk me out of it."

Paul figured that was about as good as it was going to get. "Deal," Paul nodded.

"Now," Will tapped his fingers on the keyboard. "Where to start with Clyde?"

"Daddy," Ari called from her bed in her new room.

"But that will have to wait," Will told Paul.

* * *

"How was your nap, princess?" Will asked coming into her new room.

"Good," Ari responded, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy, I thirsty."

"Already ahead of you," Paul said with a smile. He came into her room with her favorite princess cup.

Will smiled gratefully at Paul.

"Watch Sophia?" Ari asked happily.

"I guess we can watch a little bit of TV," Will conceded. "But then you have to help unpack. Deal?"

Ari nodded very seriously. "Deal," she told Will.

* * *

Some time later, Ari was helping Will put books on a shelf.

"What color is this book?" Will asked her.

"Geen," Ari declared.

"Yep, green," Will agreed. "What about this one?"

Paul, sitting near the two of them, felt his phone buzz.

"Excuse me," he told Will and Ari before stepping outside. "This is Paul," he said into the phone.

"Mr. Narita," a woman over the line said. "I'm calling to schedule an appointment to see the riverfront condos."

"Yes, good," Paul replied. "Is there anything available to see tomorrow?"

"Of course," the woman answered.

A few minutes later, Paul went back inside. "I'm going to look at those condos we ran past yesterday morning," he informed Will.

"The new ones?" Will asked. Seeing Paul nod, Will smiled. "They look really nice."

"I guess I'll find out," Paul replied.

"Paul get new house too?" Ari questioned.

"Yeah," Paul answered. "Only a little bit away."

"Yay," Ari clapped. "Paul close to play."

"I think Paul will be coming by plenty of times to play," Will smirked.

* * *

A few hours later, almost everything was unpacked.

"You really downsized," Paul commented.

Will nodded. The new apartment had two small bedrooms and a much smaller living room and kitchen.

' _But it's just Ari and me. We don't need that much space,'_ Will justified to himself.

"It's just things," Will argued. "Most of them weren't even mine."

"Just two more boxes," Paul stated. He grabbed the one closest to him. "Oh," he frowned.

Inside were pictures of Ari and Sonny.

Will took the box from Paul. "Those go in Ari's room," he said.

Will and Paul glanced at each other briefly. Even though they had talked most things over about Sonny he was still a topic they avoided.

"Ari," Will said as he walked into her room.

Ari was playing in her new room by herself. "Hmm?" she hummed when Will and Paul walked inside.

"Where do you want these?" Will placed the box of pictures on her bed.

Ari started taking the pictures out. She stared at one for a long time before pushing it over. Ari said, "No want."

"Are you sure?" Will asked, concerned.

"Don't wanna see," Ari told him stubbornly. Her little arms were crossed defiantly.

"OK," Will said. "I'll just put them in the hall closet if you change your mind."

"Can I get you anything?" Will asked her, worrying his bottom lip.

"No, Daddy," Ari smiled at him. She went back to playing as if nothing had happened.

Will and Paul walked out of her room in silence.

"That was weird," Paul finally said.

"Yeah," Will agreed. He closed the box back up and put it on the top shelf of the hall closet. "She hasn't been calling him daddy lately either."

"I thought she talked with him," Paul responded.

"She does," Will nodded. "When we were still married he'd call me for stuff about her. But ever since the divorce it's all been through Adrienne. Whenever Ari spends time with her and my dad I know she talks with Sonny."

"Right," Paul swallowed. "She probably doesn't understand why he's not here. Or even why I'm here now."

"Probably," Will bit his lip. "I've tried explaining it. She gets that you and I were friends. And she gets that we're boyfriends now. I think it's just hard for her."

Will looked down at his lap.

"Are you OK?" Paul grabbed Will's hand.

"Should I try to get her to see Sonny more? Am I doing enough for her?" Will asked. "I thought she was doing fine, good even. But I don't want her resenting him because of something I did or didn't do."

"You didn't ask Sonny to leave," Paul squeezed Will's hand. "And he could call for her any time he wanted. I doubt you'd refuse him."

Will shook his head.

"Besides," Paul reassured Will. "I'm sure Sonny promised to keep in contact when he told you he was thinking about leaving."

Will winced. "Actually, I didn't know Sonny was leaving until he walked out the door."

"What?" Paul frowned.

"I guess I was the last to know," Will shrugged. "He'd been gone all day. He came back and said he was leaving. When I asked about Ari or if I'd see him again he didn't really give me an answer. The only time I'd hear from him was if he wanted to talk to Ari. Wasn't exactly surprising when he wanted a divorce."

Paul thought back to his own emotional, long farewell with Sonny. _'Did he really not do the same for Will? What does that even mean?'_

A few months ago Paul probably would have enjoyed this tidbit of information. But now it just made him sad.

' _I might have been in love with Sonny once but I'm not anymore,'_ Paul knew. _'And I hope Will isn't either.'_

"It's not your fault that Ari is feeling differently towards Sonny," Paul promised Will. "You're trying your best. It's not your job to make sure he's a father."

"It doesn't feel like enough," Will admitted. "But thank you."

"And," Will squeezed Paul's hand, "Thank you for helping today. I'm pretty sure you unpacked more than I did."

"I just want to help," Paul told Will. He touched Will's cheek with the back of his hand.

Will stared at Paul thoughtfully. He recalled the time he had spent with Paul over the past few weeks. He thought about how aggravating he found Paul at times. But at the same time how endearing Paul could be. He thought about all the hoops Paul had to jump through to get to be Will's boyfriend. How far they had come together. How Paul catered to Will's every need, gave Will so much. How Paul made Will feel like he was worth the effort.

"You do help," Will revealed. "These past few weeks with you have been," Will took a deep breath. "Crazy and fun and sexy. And even when I tried to stay away from you this is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad," Paul moved closer to Will. "Because I feel exactly the same."

"I really like you, Paul," Will confessed. "I have for a long time now."

"Good," Paul said, kissing Will. "I really like you too."

"And things are moving at a good pace, right?" Will confirmed. "Because I like where we are now. You know, um, spending time together and the occasional sleep over."

"I agree," Paul nodded. "I like what we have and where we are."

Paul put his arm around Will's waist. "I think we're good. Although, I would like to go on another official date, a real date. Not that I don't enjoy eating spaghetti o's with Ari but I'd like something a bit more upscale."

"Alright, puddin' pop," Will grinned. "Whenever you want to go, we'll go."

Paul snorted at the nickname. "How about this weekend?"

"OK," Will agreed.

"Hopefully, you'll have figured out this whole serial killer thing," Paul responded. "And I'll have all your attention."

"You have my undivided attention for the rest of the night," Will declared. "In fact, I'm going to get started on putting Ari to bed," Will told Paul.

"I want you," Will got off the couch and handed Paul the last box. "To take this into my room and open it."

* * *

After telling Ari goodnight, Paul moved into Will's room. It was definitely smaller than the old one but it looked like Will. Paul liked it.

Sitting on the bed, Paul took the box and opened it. Paul laughed when he saw the various bottles of lube and rows of condoms. Underneath that, Paul saw something else.

' _What is this for?'_ Paul thought, seeing a gray t-shirt folded into a small square.

About twenty minutes later, Will came into his room and closed the door. "Oh good, you found my present."

"I get the lube and condoms," Paul told Will. "But what is this for?"

"Let me put it on," Will took the shirt from Paul. "And I think you'll understand."

"I don't get the point of you putting clothes on for this," Paul called out to Will. "Sounds like a waste of a present."

Will, walking into the tiny bathroom attached to his room, rolled his eyes. He quickly took off his pants and shirt. He shoved the new shirt on and walked back into the room in his underwear.

Paul turned around, ready to say something sarcastic. Instead, his mouth dropped.

"Get it?" Will turned around, showing off the name Narita and Paul's old number.

"I was dropping off some things at goodwill the other day and saw it on a rack," Will explained. He climbed on the bed, pushing Paul into the pillows. "And I couldn't resist. It's a little tight," Will admitted.

Paul nodded dumbly. "I noticed," he whispered. He could see material stretching across Will's shoulders and defined muscles.

Will crawled until he was straddling Paul's lap. "I couldn't help but think about how fun it might be," Will moved until his lips were brushing against Paul's. "If I got on my hands and knees and you fucked me open wearing this."

"God," Paul groaned. One hand clamped down on Will's ass, the other clutched the front of the shirt, wrinkling the SF logo. "I take it back, best present ever," Paul said before pulling Will into a wet, messy kiss.

Minutes later, true to his word, Will rocked back shamelessly into Paul's cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Paul groaned, trying to keep his voice down.

"Harder," Will ordered. "Paul, please."

Paul dug his fingers into Will's hips. He loved looking down and seeing his name across Will's back. There it was, his ownership literally branded for anyone to see.

Paul let go of Will's hips and bent over him, knocking Will to his elbows. Paul couldn't stop his mouth from running, his brain from thinking. "Love seeing you in this," Paul declared. His bare chest rubbed against the soft cotton, tingling.

"Yeah?" Will whimpered. He closed his fist around his cock, eyes closed.

"Yes," Paul hissed. "Wish we did this when I was still playing. Wish you had seen me play."

"Paul," Will whispered. "I saw you play before on TV," Will panted. It was getting harder to concentrate. "Thought you were so hot."

"Yeah?" Paul closed his eyes. He began moving his hips faster, harder, caught up in the fantasy.

"Your body," Will groaned. "Your face, watching you pitch. You were so sexy."

"Will," Paul moaned. "Not gonna last."

"I thought about you once," Will added, working his hips back. "After I saw you on TV. Thought about this."

"When?" Paul gasped out, so, so close.

"I-I was about 18," Will admitted.

Paul bit down on the back of the shirt, muffling his loud release. He ground his hips into Will until he was too sensitive.

Meanwhile, Will worked himself to completion.

"God," Paul chuckled. His face was resting against Will's back. "Did you make that up? About watching me, wanting me?"

"It's the truth," Will confessed. "Made everything a lot weirder when we met and everything that happened later."

"Weirder and sexier," Paul smiled arrogantly. "Of course you would have wanted me. Of course."

"Right," Will replied. "You're so full of yourself. And don't," Will ordered when Paul opened his mouth, "Make that joke."

Instead, Paul eased out of Will and rolled onto his back. He looked over at Will and groaned.

"What?" Will wondered, lying on his side and facing Paul.

"You came all over the shirt," Paul cried. He stared at the white lines draped across the orange lettering. "You're trying to kill me."

"You're no use to me dead, puddin' pop," Will grinned wickedly.

"You gonna put _that_ on Instagram?" Will confidently asked.

Paul laughed. He enjoyed this assertive, positive version of Will. With a hint of a smirk, Paul rolled over and found his pants. They were hanging precariously on the edge of the bed. Paul took out his phone.

Before Will could complain, Paul snapped a close up of Will's face. Pink and flushed with beads of sweat dripping down his hair line.

"I think this one is just for me," Paul declared, looking at the picture.

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading.

Big thank you to iluvh0rs3s for the help with this chapter!

PS Definitely stole the idea of Will in Paul's shirt from my other fic Caught in Between.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello?" Will answered his phone. He was busy preparing Ari something for breakfast.

"Hey," Chad replied. "I was just checking in."

"One sec," Will said to Chad.

"Here, baby," Will told Ari. He put a bowl of oatmeal and berries in front of her. They didn't have room for a table anymore. Instead, they had to eat at the kitchen counter. Will really hoped Ari wouldn't topple off the high stool.

"Well," Will wasn't sure what to tell Chad. He didn't think it would be wise to tell Chad his suspicions about Clyde yet. _'Not until I have more proof.'_

"I'm looking into piecing together your night with Serena," Will revealed. "I've got access to some security footage."

"Good," Chad sighed in relief. "I know I got in a fight with someone but I can't remember who."

"Do you remember anything at all? Smells, sights?" Will suggested.

"Nothing," Chad groaned.

"If you think of anything let me know," Will asked Chad. "I know I'm close to figuring this out."

"Will do," Chad agreed. "I better go. I've got a meeting I'm not looking forward to."

"With who?" Will wondered curiously.

"Zoe," Chad stated. "I guess I might as well tell you. She's pissed you left Sonix. She wants to write an expose on you and your new relationship. I'm trying to hold her off."

Will frowned. "She didn't seem to care when I told her I was quitting."

"That was before she found out you were officially with Paul," Chad pointed out. "Which, by the way, thanks for telling me," he said sarcastically.

"You didn't care I was going on a date with him. I figured you were a little preoccupied," Will explained. "But thanks for trying to get Zoe to back off."

"I figure you wouldn't feel too good about clearing my name if I let my magazine trash you," Chad replied. "Consider it a personal favor for helping me out."

"We haven't been that close since you moved back to town," Will nodded. "But you were my best friend for a long time. I'd like for us to be that close again."

"Yeah, I'd like that too," Chad smiled. "Just make sure I don't get thrown in jail."

"I'm working on it," Will laughed.

"Put Ari on the phone," Chad requested. "I wanna say hi."

Paul came out of the bedroom and into the living room/kitchen. He gave Will a questioning glance.

"Who's she talking to?" Paul wondered. He assumed it was Sonny making her giggle so loudly.

"Chad," Will smiled. "They're bff's now."

Will placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of Paul.

"Huh," Paul said. "She sounds happy at least. Thanks for this," he indicated the food.

"I know it's not much," Will shrugged. "But I'm still learning."

"I appreciate it," Paul told Will.

Ari started waving her hand even though Chad couldn't see her. "Bye, bye!"

Will took the phone back. He spoke to Chad for another minute before hanging up.

"Guess who's trying to do a tell-all about me?" Will looked at Paul.

Paul put his spoon down. "Really? Doesn't Zoe have better things to do?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"I guess not," Will said. "Chad said he'd take care of it though."

"You and Chad seem pretty close now," Paul commented. "I didn't know you were that friendly."

"I've known him since high school," Will said. He sat down between Ari and Paul and began to eat. "We were best friends for years. We drifted apart but I want us to get back to how we were."

"Good," Paul decided. "I'm glad you're getting your friend back."

"Thanks," Will grinned.

"All gone," Ari declared. She showed Will her empty bowl. "Watch show now?"

"Sure," Will told her. He helped Ari off the stool and turned the TV to Daniel Tiger.

"Did you take your medicine?" Paul questioned when Will came back.

"No," Will got up again and went to grab his pills. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I know how much they've been helping you," Paul offered.

Will beamed at Paul and swallowed his pill. He grabbed Ari's chewable daily vitamins. "Ari, vitamin," Will called. She turned to face him and opened her mouth.

All three cheered when Ari successfully caught the vitamin in her mouth.

* * *

After their daily run, which Paul was again invited to, Will walked Ari to daycare. He had her bundled up in a big, warm coat. Winter was officially in full swing.

' _I hope it snows soon,'_ Will thought. He wanted to play with Ari in the snow.

' _But first,'_ Will reminded himself. _'There are some things Ari and I need to talk about.'_

"Baby," Will got Ari's attention. "Can we talk about Daddy Sonny?"

"No," Ari replied with a frown. "Mad at him."

"Why are you mad at him?" Will wondered, concerned.

"Don't see him," Ari explained. "Go far away and not come back."

"But you get to talk to him on the phone when you see Grandma Adrienne," Will said. "And you see him on the computer, right?"

"Not 'nough," Ari insisted. "Sonny not read story. Sonny not play. Sonny go away and not come back."

"I told you though," Will insisted. "Daddy is working. It's like when you and I went away for a while. Remember that? We stayed with Grammie, Johnny, Allie, and Sydney."

Ari nodded.

"We were away from daddy and we came back," Will told her.

"Not same," Ari shook her head. "Sonny not bring Ari. Sonny not miss Ari."

"I'm sure _daddy_ misses you a lot," Will argued. "He's working. But I know he loves you. He's always going to love you."

" _Sonny_ ," Ari emphasized. "Mean."

Will sighed. _'I need to make sure she talks to him every day, don't I?'_

"What about Paul?" Will asked. "Are you OK with Paul and Daddy?"

"Yes," Ari smiled and began to skip. "Paul play!"

"Is it OK that Paul sleeps over?" Will needed to be sure.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded. "Paul sleep in bed. He kiss you. He make you smile."

"If you ever feel bad," Will tried to explain. "Or if you want to spend more time without Paul, you can tell me."

"OK," Ari declared. "Go see friends now?"

"Yeah," Will smiled. "You can go see your friends."

* * *

Paul walked into the top corner unit of the condominium. Paul didn't know if he needed this much space for himself but everything looked fantastic.

The building had a state of the art gym, rooftop pool, and spa. Valet services and full time concierge. Everything inside of the unit was pristine and expensive.

"What do you think?" the realtor Paul hired asked.

"It looks great," Paul confessed. He walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Paul shivered at the cold air. He glanced across at the riverfront view.

If he craned his neck to the side he could actually see Will's apartment complex. For whatever reason, that made Paul relieved.

"Do you want to see another unit?" the woman from the condo asked. "We have a few more floor plans. Or," the woman swallowed and tried not to frown. "A less expensive option."

"No," Paul decided. He came back inside. "I want this one."

* * *

Will stared at the paperwork Paul showed him for the condo. _'Holy crap, his HOA is three times as much as my rent.'_

"Wow," Will finally said. "This looks ridiculously nice."

"It's pretty big," Paul admitted. He saw Will staring at the financial papers and slowly pulled them out of his reach. "And extravagant."

"Hey," Will smiled at Paul. "It's really nice. You deserve it."

"I could buy something smaller though, less ostentatious," Paul said. He felt kind of foolish showing this off to Will when Will had to move to a smaller apartment just to get by.

"You could," Will nodded. "But you shouldn't have to. Paul, you worked really hard for a long time. You deserve something this amazing to show for it."

"I just threw a ball," Paul shrugged.

"Ha," Will laughed. "You did more than that. You donated so much money," Will reminded him. "You've helped so many kids. Plus, after you came out, I'm sure you helped even more."

"So, don't do that," Will ordered. "Don't downplay your career or who you are."

"Thanks," Paul smiled. "I actually kind of had an idea."

"Oh?" Will looked at Paul.

"I've got a few extra rooms," Paul pulled out the paper with the floor plan on it. "I was thinking maybe turning this room into a playroom. If you and Ari ever stayed over."

Will lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "That's really sweet," Will bit his lip.

"Just some toys," Paul rushed to explain. He didn't want Will to think he was inviting them to move in. Their relationship was way too new for that. "Maybe a daybed or something. Just in case."

"I mean," Paul continued to ramble. "I was thinking about having you two over for dinner. Or maybe my dad and your grandma, and you could come. But what if Ari fell asleep? It's getting cold now and you shouldn't take her home in the cold. But where would she sleep? And what would she do? I wouldn't want her bored. And I know there's a balcony but I asked about safety so she can't get out and I-."

Will cut Paul off with a deep kiss.

Paul let Will shove him onto his back. He enjoyed the familiar weight of Will on top of him.

"You are so sweet," Will whispered against Paul's lips.

"I just want to make sure you're OK," Paul confessed. "I care about you both."

"I know," Will grinned. "You're doing a really great job."

"I am?" Paul asked. "I know I'm new to this out and proud boyfriend thing."

"Paul," Will kissed him again. "You are beyond amazing. Now stop talking."

Paul nodded before digging his hands into Will's hair.

* * *

"I'm supposed to be working," Will told Paul. The two were naked and pressed together on the bed, unkempt and sweaty.

"You started it," Paul swatted Will's bare butt.

"I wanted to make out," Will laughed. "You're the one that dragged me in here."

"I didn't see you complaining," Paul shook his head. "In fact, from the way you were screaming I'd say you enjoyed yourself."

"OK, fine," Will sighed. "But still. You're very distracting."

"I'm not apologizing for that," Paul stated proudly. "But, you do need to work. If you let me borrow your tablet I can start doing some furniture shopping."

"Sure," Will agreed. "And you can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't do anything dangerous."

"That's right I will," Paul promised. "I'm not letting anything happen to you now that I've got you."

* * *

"Ugh," Will complained. "I found Chad again but no Serena. How does one drunken man get this far across town?"

Will was diligently searching through the security footage again.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Paul asked.

"Yes and no," Will replied. "I know from the timestamp that Serena is still alive. Chad still could have had time to go back to the park though."

"Well, have you checked everywhere for a sign of him?" Paul wondered.

"I found him wandering through one part of town. Then he disappears again," Will said. "I checked the hotel footage and he gets there well after Serena was supposed to be killed."

"Anywhere in town you could have missed? University? His mansion? Docks?" Paul shot off suggestions.

"I already checked," Will responded. "Well, I checked the inside of the docks. I might be able to check the restaurant across the way from the entrance. Good thinking, puddin' pop."

"What do you think of this table?" Paul showed Will. He couldn't help from smiling at the ridiculous name.

"Uh," Will wrinkled his nose. He shook his head. "I don't like it."

"Good," Paul smiled. "Either do I."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Will finally found something.

"Oh, oh my god. I think I found him," Will exclaimed. "Paul! Paul, look at this."

Paul, who was in the kitchen finding them something to eat, rushed over. "What?" he asked.

"Does that look like Chad?" Will questioned.

Paul stared at Will's laptop. On screen, there was an obviously inebriated man stumbling along near the docks. The camera view was at a strange angle. But it definitely could be Chad.

"It could be," Paul agreed. "But I don't know."

"Come on," Will urged. "Turn around and get your face on camera."

While the person bumbled around, Will grabbed his phone. Dialing quickly, he waited for Chad to answer.

"Chad!" Will yelled. "Hey, the night of Serena's murder. Do you think you could have been at the docks?"

"Uh," Chad held up his hand to the person he was with. He didn't need anyone knowing who he was meeting, even Will.

Chad wracked his brain. He glanced down at his new watch and it hit him.

"Yes," Chad yelled. "Yes, Will, that's where I was. That's what happened. I ended up at the docks and I got in a fight. But, how did you know that?"

Paul smacked Will's arm. The person on the screen titled their head up.

It was Chad.

"I have it on screen," Will breathed. "Oh my god, OK. This is great. Oh, hey, yeah, here comes a homeless guy."

"That's right," Chad snapped his fingers. "It was a bum," he whispered. "That's what happened. So, so, what do I do now? Do I have to find the homeless guy? Take him to the police?"

"No," Will winced. "No, it's pretty clear in the video you get beat up."

Chad rolled his eyes. "OK, so what? You give that over to the police."

"I will," Will confirmed. "But I want to find Serena too. Just to make sure that the police can't say you high tailed it to the park."

"Will, I love you," Chad loudly declared.

Will could have sworn he heard a giggle in the background.

"Yeah, love you too," Will responded. "I'll call you back with more later."

"Wow," Paul smiled at Will proudly. "My boyfriend the super sleuth."

"I'm a modern day _Murder She Wrote_ ," Will teased. "But it was your idea to look near the docks. So, that was all you."

"I'll be Watson. You be Sherlock," Paul replied.

"Now, I just need to figure out what happened to Serena. And who," Will declared.

"OK," Will told Paul between bites of his sandwich. "I have Serena entering the park. But I have no idea what happened after."

"Well," Paul tried to help. "Are there any buildings around there? Any that could be looking down near the park?"

"Hmm," Will mused. "The DiMera Towers is near there. They might have something I could pull."

"Wait," Paul stopped Will. He was staring at the security footage still. "Did you see that?" he asked. "Go back."

Will rewound for a few seconds. There. A tall figure in dark colors ran across the screen. Will leaned closer and watched it again. Whoever it was was tall and clearly male.

"That must be the killer," Will breathed.

"Look at the time," Paul pointed at the numbers running along the bottom of the feed. "Chad was getting his face punched in. That's not him."

"Holy crap," Will grinned. "I think we just cleared Chad."

"Now, we need to figure out who the real killer is," Paul decided.

' _This detective business is pretty exciting,'_ Paul smiled.

Will messed with his laptop for a few moments before he gained access to the outdoor cameras at the DiMera Towers.

"You were right," Will stated proudly. "The camera from the penthouse looks right over the park."

With a bit of maneuvering, Will managed to get a grainy shot of Serena.

Serena was sitting on the park bench, seeming to be searching for something in her purse.

"Here comes the killer," Paul whispered. He grabbed Will's hand.

Even though he knew what was going to happen, Paul felt anxious.

"Look," Will frowned. "She recognizes whoever it is. She doesn't look afraid at all."

Will and Paul watched as Serena stood up. The man gestured to the path.

"Is he asking to walk her home?" Paul asked distastefully.

Will nodded. "Makes sense. She would have put up more of a fight if it was someone she didn't trust."

Serena turned her back on the man and walked forward. She was a little wobbly on her heels.

Then, the man pulled out a necktie.

Will and Paul both turned away. They didn't need to see what happened next.

"All that," Paul licked his lips. "And he didn't show his face once."

"If he's on screen here," Will stated. "He might be on screen somewhere else."

"Do you think it's that Clyde guy?" Paul asked warily.

Will paused the security footage on the mystery man. The view was too far away to get a real good indicator of his height.

"Looks too wide for Clyde," Will frowned. "But a bulky jacket could explain that. There's something off about Clyde. I've known that for a long time."

"Before you figure out what," Paul said. "You should call the police."

"And Chad," Will agreed.

Before Will could do either, his phone started buzzing.

"Speaking of," Will mumbled. "Rafe, I've got great news."

"Will," Rafe sighed.

"What is it? What happened?" Will demanded, stomach plummeting.

"We have another body," Rafe stated. "It's bad, Will. I," Rafe swallowed and closed his eyes. Rafe took a deep breath. "We had no choice, Will. We had to arrest him this time."

"Chad?" Will frowned. "Rafe, you don't understand. I-,"

"He had a meeting with her this morning. Her secretary said she left for the meeting and never came back. She got concerned and went to look for her. She found the body in the parking garage," Rafe explained quickly. "If you want the exclusive you better get here but it's not looking good for Chad."

' _Had a meeting with? Oh-oh my god,'_ Will put his hand over his mouth. _'Focus, Will.'_

"Chad didn't kill Serena. Someone is framing him," Will said decisively. "And I can prove it."

Rafe closed his eyes, unsettled by what he had seen in that parking garage.

"I'll be right down to the station," Will told Rafe. "Don't do anything until I get there, OK? I can prove it wasn't Chad."

"Witnesses have him in the parking garage, Will," Rafe said morosely. "After what I saw," Rafe exhaled loudly. "Just get here."

Will frowned before grabbing his laptop quickly.

"Will, what happened?" Paul urged. "Will?!"

Will looked at Paul and bit his lip. "Zoe's dead. They arrested Chad."

"I'll drive you," Paul told Will. "Let's go."

* * *

Will ran into the police station. His laptop bag banged against his hip. Paul had a meeting to get to or else he would have been by Will's side.

Will looked around for Rafe, his aunt, his grandpa, someone.

Finally spotting Justin, Will ran after him, shoving people aside. Will slipped into the door Justin tried to close.

"What are you doing in here?" Justin questioned, a smirk etched onto his features.

"Saving you from making a big mistake," Will replied.

"Will," Chad called from a chair further into the room. Chad was handcuffed to the table. Aiden Jennings was whispering in his ear. "Will, tell them what you found."

Will opened his bag and brandished his laptop.

Rafe and Hope were standing in the corner of the room, pale.

"I did some digging," Will explained. "And I can prove that Chad did not kill Serena Mason."

"Right," Justin snorted. "Sure."

Ignoring him, Will placed his laptop of the table. "Look," Will stated. "This footage is from the night of the murder. Here's Chad at the docks. It's 2:33 am."

"Now," Will showed another video. "Here's Serena coming into the park. 2: 19 am. Now, fast forward a bit," the tall, mysterious figure ran into the park. "This guy comes in 2:21 am."

Rafe and Hope moved closer as well as Justin and Aiden.

"I took this from the DiMera Towers security," Will told them. "Watch," Will ordered.

Everyone in the room stood glued to the screen. The footage wasn't the best but you could clearly see Serena in her leopard print dress. You could see the same figure from before. You could see the tie being wrapped around her throat. Her body being dumped in the bushes, a key dropped on top.

"2:35am," Will announced. "How could Chad be in two places at once?" Will asked.

Again Will brought up the video of Chad at the docks, being hit by a bum.

Rafe and Hope pushed their heads together, discussing.

"That doesn't mean anything," Justin tried to save face. "It doesn't mean he didn't kill Zoe Browning."

"I didn't kill anyone," Chad yelled.

Aiden shushed him immediately.

"You were meeting Zoe," Justin defended. "The guard at the entrance saw you go into the parking garage and he saw you leave."

"And I told you," Chad argued. "That I did not meet Zoe. I called and left her a message saying I was going to be late."

"Wait," Will frowned. "When was Zoe murdered? What time?"

"Coroner estimates somewhere between eleven and one," Hope told Will.

' _That's when I was talking to Chad,'_ Will realized. _'And I thought he was with someone, a girl. But why wouldn't he just tell the police? If he has an eyewitness to corroborate his alibi why wouldn't he just-Oh.'_

Will glared at Chad. _'Oh my god, he was with Abigail.'_

Chad turned away from Will.

' _If she didn't want to be a part of this she shouldn't have met him in a parking garage,'_ Will thought ruefully. _'What happened to committing to Ben and giving up a life of infidelity?'_

While everyone began discussing things around him, Will grabbed his laptop. With little ease, he found the piss-poor security feed for the parking garage.

In a matter of seconds, Will found what he needed.

"There," Will said loudly. "That proof enough it wasn't Chad?"

On the screen, at 12:04pm, were Chad and Abigail. The two were standing way too closely for a casual meet up.

Flipping to another level on the garage, Will showed them the same figure as in the Serena video. 11:57am. Will paused it before he saw anything scarring.

"Well," Aiden announced. "I think you have more than enough grounds to release my client."

Hope un-cuffed Chad while Rafe talked to Aiden. It was less awkward for the couple then.

As soon as he was free, Chad scooped Will up into a giant hug.

"I somehow knew, all those years ago, that being your friend would pay off," Chad declared. He loudly kissed Will on the cheek several times.

"Yeah, yeah," Will patted Chad on the back. "We both always thought it'd be you saving me from jail though."

"Seriously, Will," Chad declared. "This is, just, ugh," Chad squeezed Will in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Of course," Will told him.

Will looked over Chad's shoulder and saw Justin standing alone. He was staring at the floor, a strange look on his face.

Chad pulled away from Will and turned to look as well. A part of Chad wanted to go over there and rub everything in Justin Kiriakis' sanctimonious face. Instead, Chad glanced at Will and smiled. He had a much better idea.

* * *

Will's fingers sped across his keyboard, trying to get everything down as fast as he could. He needed every bit of this on the evening edition to the paper. From Zoe's tragic and disturbing demise, the search into the security feeds, to helping prove Chad innocent.

' _Should I downplay my role in this?'_ Will wondered. _'I don't want the killer to focus in on me for helping.'_

Roman sat down next to Will.

"So, security feed, huh?" Roman asked.

"Yep," Will answered.

"I thought I told you to do everything by the book," Roman warned. "That nothing could be bungled with this investigation."

"I didn't do anything illegal," Will shrugged. "Well, not _that_ illegal. Besides, I did it by myself and offered my findings to the police. It was for my own private investigation."

Roman smiled and clapped Will on the shoulder. "You're lucky you're cute," Roman teased.

"Good work, kiddo," Roman praised.

"Grandpa," Will asked. "What do you know about Clyde Weston?"

"Why do you ask?" Roman narrowed his eyes.

"I have a theory," Will started.

"No," Roman cut him off before he could begin. "Leave Weston alone. I am serious, Will. Do not go after him. Do not talk to him. Nothing, got it?"

"Got it," Will said. _'Not.'_

* * *

Will sat next to Rafe in the interrogation room.

"You sure you want to see this?" Rafe asked. "It's unsettling. I almost wish it was Chad so we could arrest him. And not have to worry about this anymore."

"I can handle it," Will promised. _'I hope.'_

Rafe handed Will the pictures they had expedited from the crime scene.

Will visibly paled.

"Whoever this is," Rafe sighed. "They're escalating. The previous victims were strangled with the tie but that's it. Zoe though," Rafe closed his eyes.

"Yeah," Will swallowed, stopping at one picture. "Do, um, do you know if this was done before or, or after?"

Rafe looked at the photo. "Medical examiner thinks it was pre-mortem," Rafe said. "I don't know if that makes it better or worse."

"Poor Zoe," Will whispered.

"Why do you think whoever it was did this?" Will asked. "Why not just strangle her? Why go this far?"

"Looks like they took out their aggression at her," Rafe said. "In that video of Serena, the guy's body language looked relaxed. He didn't seem agitated or angry. But this," Rafe held up one picture. "This doesn't happen without anger."

"No, no it doesn't," Will agreed.

"Shouldn't she be covered in DNA?" Will wondered. "After everything that he did to her."

"Did you take a closer look?" Rafe asked.

Will looked closer. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or vomit.

"God," Rafe ran his fingers through his hair. "This is getting beyond our control. Roman was talking about requesting FBI help. I'm tempted to agree with him."

"Five victims," Will nodded. "Your only suspect just got cleared. And you've got a serial killer escalating."

"I know Salem is a small town," Rafe explained. "We don't have the most advanced resources. We're not up to date on technology. Maybe the FBI could help us. Or…"

"Or?" Will glanced at Rafe out of the corner of his eyes.

Rafe nodded. "Or maybe if someone else looked into it. Did all the things the police can't? Maybe it would lead to an arrest. A pretty big story too."

"And some much needed peace of mind for this town," Will stated. His mind was whirling. _'Do I really want to do this? Is it worth it?'_

"We never had this conversation," Rafe told Will. He stood up and walked away.

' _I better talk to Paul before I do something stupid,'_ Will told himself.

Will left the room to look for his grandpa. Will figured he should at least tell him goodbye. Knocking on his office door, Will opened it. Roman was no where to be found.

' _Guess I'll just leave a message,'_ Will thought.

Will recalled when he was younger and would stay in the police station. Will could barely read or write but he would leave his grandpa post-its all over his desk.

Seeing a package of post-its on the desk, Will grinned. He picked up a pen and scribbled a quick picture of two stick figures wearing matching police uniforms. Will helpfully labeled the pictures so his grandpa wouldn't be confused. Will put his hand on the desk to balance while he leaned forward to stick the post-it on a computer screen.

Will glanced down at his hand. Underneath it was a file. A file labeled: Weston, Clyde.

Will chewed his lower lip before sighing.

' _Sorry, Paul. This time I'm jumping into the stupid decision,'_ Will thought. He grabbed his phone and started taking pictures.

* * *

When Will went to leave the station he saw Chad waiting for him.

"Hey," Will said. "I thought you'd have run home to tell your father the good news. Or someone else," Will pointedly said.

Chad smiled weakly. "I will but first I need you to do something for me."

Chad bent closer to Will and whispered in his ear.

Will rolled his eyes but agreed.

Setting his shoulders, Will marched over to Justin.

"Justin, would you like to make a statement for the newspaper?" Will asked, smiling innocently.

"No," Justin gruffly replied.

"Oh, OK," Will nodded. He glanced over to make sure Chad was watching. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get my article to the paper. And then I need to get home and have dirty, raunchy sex with Paul. See you!"

* * *

After saying goodbye to Chad, Will immediately headed over to pick up Ari. Halfway there, his phone began to ring. Will glanced at the screen before answering.

"Hi, Dad," Will said.

"Son," Lucas acknowledged. "I'm at your place and you're not here. My spare key isn't working either."

"Uh, yeah," Will lowered his voice. He was suddenly hit with the need to keep the move a secret. _'The less people that know I moved the better.'_

"Adrienne said Eric dropped off some boxes for Sonny at the mansion," Lucas added.

"He did," Will confirmed. "I don't exactly need his things around anymore."

"I also," Lucas continued. "Had an interesting dinner with your mother the other night."

"She mentioned it, yeah," Will evaded.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" Lucas demanded, frustrated.

"Ari and I moved," Will said simply. "And I kind of need you to keep that a secret."

"A secret? Why?" Lucas wondered.

"I just have a bad feeling," Will explained. "Just, can you please not tell anyone yet? You can tell Adrienne but I don't want anyone else knowing."

' _I don't need Clyde knowing,'_ Will amended.

"OK," Lucas said. "Son, are you in any kind of trouble? Is this about your new job?"

"Maybe," Will replied. "I just need to be cautious right now."

"You know you two can always stay with me," Lucas offered. "I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"I know," Will nodded. "And I'm sure we're safe. Besides, Paul's with us almost every night."

"Right," Lucas stretched the word out. "Paul. Your mother said something about him."

"Yeah," Will confidently responded. "That he's my boyfriend now."

"Will," Lucas sighed. "Are you sure about this? I know you were having fun sneaking around with him but this is different."

"I know that," Will stated. "I know exactly what I'm doing, Dad. Paul's been great with me and with Ari."

"In fact," Will smiled. "It was Ari's idea for us to be boyfriend's anyway."

"Really?" Lucas' lips twitched upwards.

"Oh, hey," Will thought of something. "Has she been talking to Sonny as much lately?"

"Truthfully," Lucas grimaced. "No. It's been hard to get ahold of him. I know he's busy working."

"That explains it," Will mumbled. "Damn. I'm gonna need to call him myself."

"Why?" Lucas questioned.

"Ari's upset with him," Will admitted. "And I apparently need to remind him that just because he left me doesn't mean he left her."

"I'll see if Adrienne can talk to him too," Lucas told Will. "I don't want anything happening to my granddaughter."

"Thanks," Will smiled. "Um, do you think maybe sometime you would come over and have dinner with Ari, Paul, and me?"

"I would like that," Lucas confirmed. "But it might be best to leave Adrienne at home."

"I didn't want to be the one to say it," Will laughed. "OK, Dad, I gotta go."

"Bye, son," Lucas said.

Will walked into the building for _The Salem Chronicle_ and headed for the daycare center. He had the sudden urge to shower his daughter with attention.

* * *

A few hours later, Paul came over to Will's new apartment.

"Hey," Paul said when Will answered the door.

Will kissed Paul and invited him in. "We're playing princesses," Will told Paul.

"Paul," Ari clapped her hands. "Play, play!"

"Can't say no to that," Paul said. He eased himself onto the floor with them and picked up a princess figurine.

"I thought you'd be working," Paul told Will. "After what happened today."

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I should be. But being a father is more important to me right now."

Paul furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?" he asked in a low tone.

"I'll tell you later," Will promised with a weak smile.

"Play," Ari urged them both.

* * *

Around an hour later, Will came back into the front room.

"She asleep?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded. He had stayed in Ari's room longer than he normally would. But something about seeing his daughter's chest rise and fall soothed him.

"You gonna tell me what's gotten you so shaken?" Paul questioned.

Will collapsed on the couch into Paul's arms. He buried his face in Paul's chest.

"It was awful. Poor Zoe," Will said.

"She wasn't strangled?" Paul asked, concerned.

"No," Will weakly replied. "I mean yes but no. She was strangled but not like the other women. This time was worse."

"What do you mean?" Paul held Will close.

"He used the tie but he didn't stop. Every other time he stopped once it was done. This time he kept going," Will explained with a shiver. "Her throat was practically sliced open."

"And," Will took a deep breath. "There were signs of sexual assault."

"What?" Paul gasped. "But all the others…"

"Yeah," Will agreed. "Rafe thinks he must have been in a rage. Because he left marks and bruises and, and tearing."

"Shouldn't there be DNA?" Paul wondered.

"She must have clawed him pretty good," Will's lower lip wobbled. "Because he cut off her fingers and took them with him."

"Jesus," Paul rubbed up and down Will's back.

"The sooner this person is caught the better," Will stated.

"Just promise me you're being careful," Paul demanded. "Please, Will. Now that we know how violent this guy can be."

Will pulled away from Paul and sat on his knees.

"You know how I told you I would talk to you before I did anything stupid?" Will worried his bottom lip.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I was in my grandpa's office," Will pulled on the hem of his shirt. "And there was a file on Clyde on his desk."

"Will," Paul covered his eyes with his hand.

"I took pictures," Will admitted. "And now I know why everyone told me to leave it alone."

Paul wasn't happy about this. _'But since he already has the info,'_ Paul thought.

"What did you find out?" Paul wondered.

"They're pretty sure that Clyde's involved in drug trafficking," Will confessed.

"Will," Paul groaned. "This is, no, I don't like this."

"I don't either," Will agreed.

"A serial killer and some drug lord," Paul shook his head. "Oh, and they might be the same person."

"I'm going to be careful," Will promised. "OK, from now on, I'll stay safely behind my computer screen."

"Yes, you are," Paul ordered. "If you have to go down to the police station every morning and work there I don't care."

"If I have to, yeah," Will nodded. "I just want this to be over with as soon as possible."

"Good," Paul yanked Will back into his arms. "Good."

"I want to keep my move a secret too," Will told Paul.

"What?" Paul frowned.

"That way if whoever this person is," Will explained. "Goes to look for me they'll think I'm at the old apartment. That's why I'm not telling anyone."

"OK," Paul sighed in relief. "But if things get too dangerous you two are staying with me. I don't care."

"I agree," Will nodded. "Whatever it takes to make sure we're all safe."

Paul ran his fingers through Will's hair. "Why don't you go take a nice, warm shower? OK?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Are you coming with me?"

"I'll be there in a bit," Paul gave Will a smile. "I forgot that I need to call my dad."

"Yeah, you should do that," Will said. "I know how much your relationship means to you both."

Paul watched Will walk into his bedroom.

' _And I know how much this relationship means to me,'_ Paul thought, making a decision. _'That's why I need to do whatever I can to make sure nothing happens to you, Will.'_

"Dad," Paul said into his phone. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

* * *

Author's note:

Alright how am I doing?

Please let me know what you thought

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you don't want to run with us?" Will asked Paul once again.

Paul shook his head. "I would but I promised my dad I'd meet him for breakfast."

"OK," Will smiled warmly. "I'm really glad you two are getting so close."

"Me too," Paul agreed. Seeing Will's trusting smile, Paul felt a little bad.

' _You're doing this for Will's own good,'_ Paul reminded himself.

"Are you going to come back over later?" Will questioned.

"I'll try to," Paul promised. "I think I'll sleep a lot better at night knowing you and Ari are safe."

"I sleep better with you here too," Will confessed. "Especially lately."

"Good," Paul smiled. He gave Will a deep kiss. "Make sure you're safe, please."

"I will," Will nodded. He looked over towards Ari trying to dress herself in her room. "Both of us."

"I'll see you in a little bit," Paul told Will. "Be safe."

As soon as Paul was out the door, Will opened his laptop. Will wasn't sure about this but he felt like he had no choice.

Will double-checked the photos he took of Clyde's file yesterday. Then, Will ran a trace. Phone records, bank statements, anything with a paper trail be it physical or electronic.

' _I really hope I don't regret this,'_ Will thought. He got up to put on his running attire.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this," Paul told his father. "It means a lot."

"I've known that boy since before he was born," John revealed, hands on the steering wheel. "Besides, I know all about needing to keep your loved ones safe."

John glanced at Paul. He wanted to see if Paul would contradict him.

Paul nodded. "I just, I know he's doing his best but I don't want him taken by surprise. I can't have him taken by surprise," Paul stated.

The phrase 'loved one' kept floating through Paul's head. _'Not now. You can't think about that now.'_

"The place you're taking me?" Paul questioned. "It's legit?"

"More or less," John smiled roguishly. "But it'll give you everything you need."

"Now," John said. "Besides this sudden brush with danger how have you been?"

"Great," Paul confessed. "I put in an offer on a condo at the new Riverfront."

"Those nice ones?" John whistled. "That's great, son."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "Oh, and," Paul felt his face warm up. "I'm gonna shoot some new photos for the cologne. And I convinced everyone to let Will be in the pictures with me."

"Really?" John could scarcely believe it. "Will agreed to that?"

"I had to do some convincing," Paul admitted. "But he's the only one I'd be comfortable doing that kind of thing with."

"Sounds like you two are getting serious," John commented.

"Yeah," Paul smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking," John said. "What are you going to do when Sonny gets back to Salem?"

"Nothing," Paul confessed. "I'm not going to do a damn thing differently."

John nodded. "We're here," he announced.

John pulled the car into a long gravel drive in the middle of the woods.

' _God, I hope Will doesn't kill me,'_ Paul thought.

* * *

Will ran until his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Each icy breath hurt. But his mind focused.

' _What would make someone so angry they would do that to Zoe? What changed? Would Clyde really be capable of that? And why would he frame Chad?'_

Will had no way of knowing what Clyde could do. Before he left Will took a look at his computer again. Clyde's financials didn't match up. How could Clyde donate that much money to the hospital? Clyde's bank account didn't reflect that kind of wealth.

' _I need to retrace Paige's steps,'_ Will thought. _'See if there's any hint that Clyde and this serial killer are the same person.'_

Will slowed down his pace until he was in a gentle jog, warming down.

"You OK, baby girl?" Will asked, starting to stretch.

"Yes," came Ari's muffled response.

Will had practically buried her in two blankets, a scarf, and mittens before they set out. He didn't want her getting cold even for a second.

"Good," Will nodded. He reached down into the basket of the stroller for his water. On the way back up, he almost cried out when he saw who was standing beside them.

"Apologies," Clyde Weston announced with a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you there."

"It's no problem," Will said. He could feel his heart pounding again. "You just surprised me."

"I know something about being surprised," Clyde responded.

Will blinked several times, keeping his face blank.

"I was rather surprised when I opened the newspaper the other day," Clyde began. "And saw your writing on the front page. Here I was, thinking you were all about magazines. I had no idea your journalism branched out so far."

"Oh," Will swallowed heavily. "Yeah, I got offered the position and I figured it was a great opportunity."

"I'm sure it is," Clyde nodded. "Lots of recognition, digging in deep to find the story. Must be dangerous though."

"Not really," Will said lips dry. "I just did a bit of research."

"Cleared your best friend too," Clyde's smile looked more like a sneer. "But these are dangerous times. Serial killer on the loose. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your beautiful little girl would you?"

Clyde smiled at Ari. "You know, I'm gonna be a granddaddy soon. I hope that baby is going to be half as cute as yours," Clyde told Will.

Will smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"I'd be careful, though, if I were you, son," Clyde told Will. "It's been what? Barely a year since your mama lost her husband. You wouldn't want to break her heart even more."

"You just keep your head up," Clyde ordered. "You're a smart boy. I'm sure you'll take care of yourself."

"Right," Will nodded. "I will."

"Congratulations on your new job," Clyde said. He lifted his hand in a wave and walked past Will.

' _Right,'_ Will exhaled slowly. _'Time to go home.'_

* * *

"I wanna go taycare," Ari whined and stomped her feet. "See friends."

"Daycare," Will repeated. "And I don't know. Daddy wants you with him today."

"See friends," Ari stuck out her lower lip. "Please, daddy. I need my friend."

Will couldn't resist the pout. "OK. You can go today."

' _They have strict security measures,'_ Will told himself. _'And I'm the only one that can pick her up. She'll be perfectly fine.'_

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to be enough?" Paul asked the man his father introduced him to.

"State of the art home security," the man responded. "And you can't even see the cameras. Just stick them wherever you want them. It sends everything directly to your phone. You can watch anything at any time."

"Right," Paul nodded. "What else have you got?"

"If you're interested in keeping an eye on anyone in particular," the man explained. "You can always use this."

He held out a tiny little tracking device. "Stick it to their car or their phone and you can track them anywhere they go."

"Now," the man continued. "If you're looking for protection," he gestured for Paul and John to follow him. "I have a wide arrangement for you to choose from."

Paul nervously took in row after row of weapons.

John put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "We can take a trip to the firing range next."

"OK," Paul agreed. _'OK.'_

* * *

"Have fun, baby," Will kneeled down in front of Ari. "And I love you, OK? Daddy loves you."

"Love you," Ari responded. She wrinkled her nose when he started kissing her repeatedly.

"Get going," Will nodded.

' _Please be OK,'_ Will thought as he left. _'Please.'_

As Will tried to leave the building he kept getting stopped by fellow _Chronicle_ employees. Everyone congratulated him on his articles and assisting the police department. People he had never met or seen before patted him on the back.

When he finally left the building everywhere he looked people were holding newspapers in their hands. Some had their tablets opened to Will's articles.

' _Everyone knows I helped. Whoever the killer is knows I helped,'_ Will realized.

Will walked through the town square and became singularly focused. _'Trace Paige's steps. See if Clyde was involved. Get this thing figured out before something bad happens.'_

"Will," a voice called out. "Will!"

Will jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, eyes wide. Will breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Geez, man," Ben laughed. "Jumpy much?"

Ben had his arm around Abigail's waist. His hand rested possessively on her rounded stomach.

"Sorry," Will shook his head. "Focused," he said.

' _Too focused,'_ Will scolded himself. _'I need to be aware of my surroundings.'_

"I called your name," Abigail explained. "What's with you?"

"A lot on my mind," Will responded.

"I should think so," Abigail beamed. "I can't believe you proved Chad was innocent!"

Will looked at his cousin curiously. "How do you know I did that? All I reported in the paper was that security footage proved it."

Abigail blinked owlishly. "Uh, well, I just assumed it was you since you've always been so good at computers."

' _Yeah, right,'_ Will wanted to roll his eyes. _'At least try to be subtle.'_

Ben looked between Abigail and Will carefully.

"Right," Will nodded. He caught Ben's eyes. _'I wonder what he knows about his dad. Does he know he deals drugs? Does he have any idea?'_

"Where's Ari?" Abigail wondered.

"Daycare," Will answered. " _Salem Chronicle_ offers it."

"What's that?" Will asked. He pointed towards a long scratch on Ben's arm. It looked fairly fresh.

"Oh," Ben covered up the mark. "Nothing. I cut it on a branch in the park yesterday."

"Looks painful," Will frowned.

"Ben," Abigail fretted. "Why didn't you say something? I can't believe I didn't notice."

' _I think we all know why you didn't notice,'_ Will thought.

"I need to get to work," Will told them both. "It was nice talking to you though."

Will walked away from them both. He shivered slightly, almost as if something or someone was staring at him.

' _You're getting paranoid, Horton,'_ Will closed his eyes.

* * *

"Adjust your stance," John ordered. "Loosen up your shoulders. Then try again."

Paul followed the instructions, gun held tightly in his grip. With a deep breath, Paul pulled the trigger. This time the bullet hit closer to the target.

"Better," John praised. "Just remember, in an emergency situation you aren't going to have time to aim."

"Then what's the point of this?" Paul questioned.

"We're doing this to get you comfortable," John explained. "To make sure the weight feels right, that you know what to do."

"Now, try again," John urged.

Paul took a deep breath, aimed, and pulled.

* * *

"God," Will groaned. "Why did Paige have to live in the busiest section on campus?"

Will had been sifting through security footage all morning. _'And I'm pretty sure I've seen every single student,'_ Will thought dryly. _'Although no sign of Chad, unsurprisingly.'_

Getting an idea, Will began checking something else. Will didn't live in the same dorm as Paige. He lived in one on the other side of campus. But he had gone to a few study sessions inside Paige's building.

' _And to get inside,'_ Will remembered. _'I had to swipe my student ID to get in.'_

' _OK,'_ Will found a list of information for every ID swiped that day. _'Either the killer waited for someone to open the door and followed. Or he got inside on his own.'_

Will checked his notes to see Paige's time of death. He narrowed the list of students down to within that time frame. He tried to see if there were any overlaps. If anyone was at TBD the same time as Serena and was also inside the dorm.

Will paused.

' _Oh,'_ Will inhaled _. 'There's one name. But that can't be right. Ben's not a serial killer.'_

Will remembered the cut on Ben's arm. The look on Ben's face when Abigail revealed she knew Will helped Chad.

' _He hates Chad,'_ Will recalled. _'But enough to brutally kill five women just to frame him?'_

' _Maybe,'_ Will thought _. 'Maybe.'_

He turned back to the laptop. _'If only the dorm had some security footage on the inside,'_ Will shook his head. _'This would be so much easier.'_

' _Wait,_ ' Will paused. _'Maybe there's a way to get inside the dorm after all.'_

Will pulled up the university's Facebook page. He went through the photo gallery. Will knew there was a promotion on campus. Students that tagged themselves studying were entered into a drawing for free tuition for a year. Everyone had been going crazy posting pictures.

Will had to go through hundreds of photos until he got to the right date _. 'OK, right day, now I have to see if I can find any in Paige's dorm.'_

By luck, Will did it.

' _Oh god,'_ Will's eyes widened. His heart started beating out of his chest.

There was a photo inside the dorm. Three students were sitting on the couches on the main level near the entrance. The students were dramatically draped across the table in exhaustion. In the background was a male figure in all black. A male figure similar to the one that killed Serena and Zoe. A male figure whose face was on display. A male figure that was clearly Ben Weston.

Will stood up from his laptop.

' _Oh god,'_ he thought. _'This can't be happening.'_

Will moved over to the kitchen to get a drink of water. _'There has to be some other explanation. It can't be Ben. Ben's a nice guy. Ben's marrying my cousin. He's going to be a…a father,'_ Will's thoughts trailed off.

' _The first death was around the time Abigail found out the paternity of her baby,'_ Will realized. _'If Ben figured out Abigail didn't know who the father was maybe he snapped.'_

' _And what about Clyde,'_ Will reminded himself. _'Are they in this together? Why did Clyde talk to me this morning about my work? Why did he mention EJ? Or my mom?'_

Will gulped down some water.

' _How could it be Ben? I play basketball with him. I just talked to him. It can't be Ben. Maybe he was just at the dorm. Maybe he was going to study. It might not mean anything,'_ Will tried to convince himself. _'It might not be him.'_

Will moved back to the security footage outside the dorm. He wait a few seconds and saw Ben casually walking out of the building. His hands were in his pockets, looking perfectly content.

' _How can it be Ben?'_ Will wondered.

' _Focus on Clyde,'_ Will ordered himself. _'Just focus on Clyde. Leave Ben alone for now and focus on Clyde.'_

* * *

John and Paul were back in the car.

"I think you're doing the right thing," John told Paul. "Protecting Will and Arianna. It's the right move."

"I don't know if Will is going to see it that way," Paul confessed. He looked in the backseat and saw the black case the gun was resting in.

"Is there somewhere in town that sells gun safes?" Paul questioned. "I don't want Ari getting her hands on it."

"Good idea," John confirmed. "I know somewhere we can go."

* * *

Will was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. His head felt like it was going to split in two.

' _Clyde is a drug dealer. Ben might be a serial killer. I can't believe this,'_ Will squeezed his fists together.

' _Why did Clyde mention EJ or my mom?'_ Will thought. _'Why bring that up? Unless he was threatening to shoot me like that druggie shot E…J…'_

Will sat up straight.

' _Oh my god,'_ Will thought. _'Oh my god.'_

Will started waving his hands around nervously. He didn't know what to do. Where to check.

' _Oh my god,'_ Will started breathing heavily. _'Why would a druggie kill EJ? How could a druggie kill EJ? He's EJ for god's sakes. Everyone in this town knew better. But Clyde isn't from this town.'_

' _The druggie might have shot EJ but it wasn't his idea,'_ Will knew it. _'Now I need to prove it.'_

An hour later, Will could.

Will knew the police checked over EJ's phone records. It was standard procedure.

' _But I don't think the police had his second number,'_ Will thought. _'But I do.'_

One of the many things Will learned while interning for EJ was the man had contingency plans. One of those was a phone number under a pseudonym. A phone that EJ only used for less than legal proceedings.

Will checked over the call log from over a year old. October 13, 2014.

' _And there's the call,'_ Will thought. He saw an unfamiliar number on the list near the time of EJ's death.

A quick search showed that the phone was a burner and it was still active.

' _Someone's still using it,'_ Will realized. _'Now how do I prove it belongs to Clyde?'_

Remembering the file on Clyde from yesterday, Will knew there was someone that might be able to help him.

Will grabbed his phone. He found a contact and pushed dial.

"JJ?" Will asked when his cousin answered.

"Hey, Will. What's up?" JJ wondered tone subdued.

"I have a question for you. Don't ask how I got this or what it's for. Just a simple yes or no," Will confided in JJ.

"Uh," JJ frowned. "OK."

Will rattled off the number he saw on EJ's call log. "Is that Clyde Weston's number?" Will asked.

JJ froze. "…Yes," he responded.

"OK," Will exhaled slowly. "OK, thank you."

"Will," JJ started. "What-?"

"You'll find out soon," Will said. "Bye, JJ."

' _Son of a bitch,'_ Will thought. _'Clyde had EJ killed.'_

' _Clyde took out the heir of this town's most powerful man,'_ Will realized. _'I wonder why he didn't go after Vict-oh.'_

' _He did,'_ Will swallowed. He recalled seeing Sonny in the hospital. Praying in the chapel, begging for Sonny to be OK.

' _And it was Clyde. Everything was Clyde,'_ Will frowned.

' _Well,'_ Will bit the inside of his cheek. _'Almost everything.'_

Will went back to Clyde's financial records that he pulled up that morning. Will needed to know where Clyde was yesterday during Zoe's murder.

' _12:03pm, withdrawal, First Bank of Salem,'_ Will read. _'ATM.'_

' _One way to find out,'_ Will mused.

It took a few minutes but Will had it. A photo of Clyde at the ATM in the square.

' _Clyde didn't kill Zoe,'_ Will realized.

Will's hand reached for his phone. Just as he went to grab it, his phone began to buzz. Seeing Ari's daycare was calling Will quickly answered.

"Hello?" Will asked.

"Mr. Horton?" a panicked woman answered. "This is Judith Zavala at the Chronicle Daycare. I think you need to get here right away."

"What happened?" Will demanded. He was up and out of the door within seconds. He barely thought to grab his jacket. He only stopped to lock his front door.

"Someone," Judith took a deep breath. "Someone was just here trying to pick up your daughter."

* * *

"Where is she?" Will demanded. He ran the entire way. Clyde's threat from that morning running through his head. _'You wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your beautiful little girl would you?'_

"She's fine," Judith, the daycare employee explained. "She doesn't know anything happened."

Will looked over and saw Ari happily playing with two other girls.

He closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

"What happened?" he asked the woman.

"This man," Judith shook her head. "He came in saying that you told him to pick up Arianna. I told him there was no way I was letting him take her. You know as well as anyone that you have to fill out the proper paperwork to authorize any pickups."

"Then what?" Will demanded. He was still staring at Ari.

"He got upset," Judith explained. "I told him to leave or I would call security. He ran off when I picked up the phone."

"Did you recognize him?" Will asked. "Did he have an accent? Anything distinguishable?"

"Not much of an accent," Judith offered. "He was pretty young, handsome. He had a hat on and the hood of his jacket pulled up too. He made sure to keep his face away from the cameras."

Will held onto the counter in front of him.

' _I told Abby and Ben Ari was in daycare,'_ Will remembered. _'Ben knew she was here.'_

"I wanna take her now," Will told the woman. "Thank you but I need to go home."

"Of course," Judith smiled understandingly. "I filed a report just to make sure it doesn't happen again. Now, is there anyone you need me to call? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah," Will licked his lips. "There's someone I need."

* * *

"Hello?" Paul answered. He didn't recognize the number calling.

"Paul," Will whispered. "I, um, can, can you come pick me up?"

"What's wrong?" Paul demanded. He glanced over at his father in concern. "Will?"

"S-someone tried to take Ari from daycare," Will revealed. "And I really need you to come get us both, right now."

"Don't move," Paul ordered. "I'll be right there."

"Get to the newspaper," Paul barked at his father.

"What's going on?" John questioned. He immediately floored it.

"Exactly what I was afraid of," Paul answered.

* * *

"Hey," Paul called, getting Will's attention. He ran over to Will and Ari.

"Paul," Will was holding Ari tightly in his arms.

"It's OK," Paul ran over to the two of them. He kissed the top of Will's head. "It's OK."

"Take us home," Will requested.

Paul gazed into Will's wide, frightened eyes.

"Yeah, come on, baby," Paul put his hand on Will's back. "I've got you both."

* * *

Will locked the deadbolt on the door once they were all inside. Then he put the chain across the top.

He took a few moments to ground himself. He didn't want to worry Ari.

"Daddy," Ari started squirming. "Potty."

"Go," Will snapped out of his funk. He didn't have time to worry right now. Right now he had to be a dad. "Potty, go, go, run."

Will and Ari both ran to the bathroom. They barely made it in time.

Paul smiled at them both when they came back from the bathroom.

"I go in potty," Ari proudly announced.

"Of course you did," Paul replied. "Hey, Ari, do you want to go play in your room?"

"Hmm, OK," Ari decided. She skipped off into her room.

"Come here," Paul held out his arms.

Will practically fell into Paul. Will whispered, "When they called me I thought…"

"I know," Paul squeezed Will tightly. "I know. It's OK now."

"I don't want anything happening to her," Will confessed.

"Me either," Paul took a deep breath. "That's why I got a few things in case something like this happened."

"What do you mean?" Will moved to look at Paul.

Paul guided Will to the couch and the box he brought inside.

"I went with my dad to pick up some things for us," Paul told Will gently. "To help keep you and Ari safe. He's going to bring over the last thing. I was going to get it for us but when you called I couldn't."

"What are you talking about? What did you get?" Will asked.

"Last night, when you said that Clyde was involved with drug trafficking and that the serial killer was getting more violent," Paul shook his head. "It really freaked me out. And now this thing with Ari. I have to make sure I've done everything I can to keep you safe."

"So," Paul let go of Will and opened the box. "I got some surveillance equipment."

Will peered into the box. He saw a bunch of wires and strange looking devices.

"Look," Paul pulled out one of the tiny cameras. "You can install this wherever you want and it's not so obvious. I was thinking we could put them outside your door here. And it shows up on your phone. So you can see if anyone is out there."

"OK," Will nodded. "What's this?" Will picked out a tiny black box.

"Um, I'm not sure if you'll like this one but," Paul opened the tiny box. "It's a tracking device."

"You want to track me?" Will frowned.

"Not, not because I don't trust you," Paul rushed to explain. "But because if something happened to you I could pull up another app and follow you. And I'd only do it if you were missing. I wouldn't do it to check up on you. I promise."

"I-I guess it's OK," Will decided. "At least you asked me first."

"Of course, I asked first," Paul shook his head. "I'm not that much of a stalker."

Will smiled weakly. "You seriously asked your dad to find this stuff?"

"I had to," Paul answered. "You're getting involved in something dangerous. Whoever is killing these women tried to pin it on Chad. What could he do to you for getting in the way?"

"I'm not taking that chance," Paul promised Will.

"Thank you," Will said. He was a bit taken aback by how protective Paul was.

"There's one more thing," Paul told Will.

At that moment, Paul's phone began to ring. After a quick phone call, Paul hung up. "That's my dad. I'll be right back. Don't let me back in until you ask who it is."

With that, Paul unlocked the door and left.

"Thanks for getting this," Paul said as he took the heavy item from his father.

"Of course," John nodded. "You just let me know if you need any help. If nothing else I can talk to a few ISA agents. See about protective detail."

"Could you look into it?" Paul requested. "It might be a long shot but I'd feel better knowing."

"Sure," John confirmed.

Will waited by the front door nervously. He hated this situation.

' _Why did I take this assignment? Why couldn't I have just reported like a normal person? Oh no, I had to dive in head first. This is why bad things happen to you. Because you don't think before you do anything,'_ Will reprimanded himself.

He jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Who," Will sighed, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Paul answered. "Can you get the door? This thing is heavy."

Will opened the door and frowned. Paul had a large rectangular black box in his hands.

"What the hell is that?" Will demanded. He recognized the item right away. "Why did you bring that in here?"

"It's the last thing I bought," Paul explained. He put the heavy container down.

Paul made sure Ari was still playing in her room. Then, he pushed in the numbers to the combination to safely unlock the gun.

"Paul, what the hell?" Will asked. "I don't want that in here."

"Just think about it," Paul urged. "It would make me feel better if it was here."

"Oh my god," Will pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I get involved with men that bring home guns?"

"What?" Paul frowned.

"First Sonny, now you," Will groaned. "At least you bought a safe but I don't want that thing near Ari."

"When did Sonny have a gun?" Paul frowned.

"He thought about killing Gabi's ex-husband," Will said dismissively. "He didn't. That's not the point, Paul."

Paul shook his head, clearing it.

"Right," Paul nodded. "I know. Just, please, until this whole thing blows over."

"I am fine with the cameras," Will crossed his arms, slumping on the couch. "And the tracking thing but that," Will pointed at the gun, "Scares me. Do you even know how to use that?"

"I learned today," Paul defended.

"Great," Will closed his eyes.

"Hey," Paul locked the gun up. "I know it's scary but I'm not going to let anything happen, to you or Ari. Neither of us are going to let anything happen."

Will opened his eyes when Paul gently touched his face.

"Just until the serial killer is caught," Paul promised. "Then I'll get rid of it."

"OK," Will agreed. "Just, just make sure Ari can't reach it."

"Thank you," Paul smiled and kissed Will. "Now, let's work on dinner. Do something nice and normal."

"Wait," Will grabbed Paul's wrist when he tried to stand up. "I think I found a way to put Clyde behind bars. And maybe who the serial killer is too."

Paul sat back down, mouth open. "Will," he began only to get cut off.

"Daddy," Ari announced, coming into the room. "I'm so hungry," she rubbed her belly pitifully.

"OK," Will told her. "Let's get started on dinner."

"Will," Paul said again.

"Later," Will promised. "Not in front of her," he whispered.

Paul nodded and followed them into the tiny kitchen.

* * *

Will was clearing their plates while Paul was wiping up Ari's messy face.

"How do you always get dinner everywhere?" Paul wondered with a smile.

"I messy," Ari told him, grinning.

"That's for sure," Will agreed.

"What should we do now?" Will asked Ari.

Someone began pounding on the door, calling out Will's name.

Will and Paul stared at each other. Ari jumped in alarm.

"Take Ari into her room," Paul ordered. He marched over to the gun safe and put in the combination.

"Paul," Will whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Just do it," Paul demanded.

"Come here, baby," Will picked up Ari. "Let's go into your room for a little bit."

"Daddy," Ari clutched to Will's shirt.

"It's OK," Will closed her door behind him and locked it.

Someone pounded again.

' _Why didn't I install those stupid cameras?'_ Paul groaned. _'Idiot.'_

"Who is it?" Paul called. He held the gun behind his back, taking off the safety.

"It's Rafe," a voice called through the door.

Paul kept the chain on the door but opened it. Sure enough, there was Rafe. With a sigh of relief, Paul closed the door and took off the chain. He let Rafe inside.

"Will, it's OK," Paul announced. He put the safety on the gun and put it back into the safe quickly.

"My Rafe," Ari cried happily when she saw her uncle.

"Hey, kiddo," Rafe smiled and lifted her into his arms. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Good," Ari nodded. "Scare me though," she frowned at him.

"Sorry about that," Rafe said. He put her back on the floor.

"Why don't you go get the pictures you drew?" Will suggested to Ari. "I bet Uncle Rafe wants to see them."

Rafe waited until Ari left the room before talking. "What's with the gun?"

"Paul's idea," Will said.

"I'm not taking any chances here," Paul explained.

"Good," Rafe sighed. "Will, something happened."

"Was someone else killed?" Will gasped. _'I should have told Rafe about my suspicions about Ben. This is my fault.'_

"No," Rafe shook his head. "That's not it."

Rafe sat down on the couch and exhaled. "The station got a call tonight. A beak-in was reported at your old apartment."

"What?" Will whispered.

Paul put his arm around Will protectively. "What happened?" Paul demanded.

"Whoever it was must have been looking for you," Rafe explained. "The door was busted in and the place was trashed. Blinds slashed. Kitchen cabinets pulled off the wall."

"Oh, god," Will mumbled.

"You don't know how glad I was to hear you moved," Rafe said. "I called your mom on a hunch and she said you'd be here."

"Did you tell him what happened earlier?" Paul wondered. "Will?"

"I-I was going to," Will defended. He looked at Rafe. "Someone tried to pick up Ari from daycare."

"What?" Rafe sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"They called me," Will said. "Said someone came in saying I gave him permission to take her. Obviously they wouldn't let him in or give her to him."

"Damnit," Rafe closed his eyes. "Did you check the security tapes yet?"

"I haven't had time," Will admitted. "I rushed straight home and I got talking with Paul."

"Oh," Will almost forgot. "I have something on Clyde."

"Will," Rafe groaned. "I told you to-,"

"I know about the drugs," Will cut Rafe off. "And he found me this morning. Something he said got to me."

"What did he say?" Rafe asked. He adjusted on the couch, focused.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Paul questioned.

"He said I should be careful. That I shouldn't break my mother's heart any more after what happened with EJ," Will repeated. "But why would Clyde remember that? Remember that it's been over a year. It's not like Clyde really knew EJ."

"Then I remembered that EJ was allegedly killed by some random junkie," Will continued. "But that, that doesn't make any sense. It never made sense. So, I did some digging."

"And?" Rafe held his breath.

"I think I can prove Clyde was behind it," Will told Rafe. "And I think I can prove Clyde was behind Sonny's stabbing too."

"Give me everything you've got," Rafe breathed. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "This is, god, Will this is huge."

"Only," Will bit his lip. "Clyde isn't the serial killer. He didn't kill those women."

"One thing at a time," Rafe nodded. "We'll figure out who is doing this. Who went to your apartment and who tried to get to Ari. But first, is there anywhere you can stay tonight?"

"Yeah," Paul answered for Will. "They can stay with me."

"Paul," Will pointed out. "You haven't moved into your condo yet."

"I don't care," Paul shook his head. "I don't care. You two can stay at the hotel with me. We'll make it work. I'm not letting anything happen to either of you."

"OK," Will agreed.

Will grabbed a flashdrive and handed it over to Rafe. "Everything I have on Clyde," he told Rafe. "If you follow the burner phone you should be able to find Clyde. I think it should be more than enough to get an arrest. Even Justin shouldn't be able to screw this up."

Rafe chuckled appreciatively.

As soon as Rafe left, Paul called the hotel and demanded they send up a rollaway bed.

Ari, arms full of several weeks' worth of drawings, pouted when she saw Rafe was gone.

"Why I bring this if he leave?" Ari complained.

"Sorry, baby," Will said. "Maybe next time. Now come on," Will helped her back into her room. "We're gonna have a sleep over at Paul's hotel tonight."

"Oooh," Ari tossed her papers on the floor. "I can bring princesses."

* * *

Later, Ari was snoring softly on the rollaway bed.

Will and Paul both watched her. The two were nestled together on Paul's bed.

"I want this to be over," Will whispered. "Why did I get involved in this?"

"I know," Paul nodded. "It will be soon. The police will arrest Clyde. They can figure out who the serial killer is. You don't have to do this anymore."

"Paul," Will confessed. "I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

"Right," Paul almost forgot. "That's what you said. Who is it?"

"It's just a theory right now," Will reminded Paul. "But I can place him at TBD the night of Serena's murder. And I found a picture of him inside the dorm Paige lived in. And I bet if I look he'll be working at the club the night Rene died and at the same time Chad and I argued with Daphne in the alley."

"Also," Will bit his lip. "I told him Ari was going to be at daycare all day."

"Will," Paul tightened his hold on Will's waist. "Who is it?"

"I think it's Ben," Will replied.

It took Paul a moment to place Ben. _'Hot guy engaged to Will's cousin,'_ Paul recalled _. 'Uh oh.'_

"How close are you to proving it's him?" Paul wondered.

"I haven't gone over the footage for Rene or Daphne," Will said. "I might not have to though."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"He has this long cut on his arm," Will said. "I bet if I look at the footage from Zoe's murder I'll see exactly when he got it."

"Just," Paul swallowed. "Be careful. In the morning, I'll watch Ari. You work. And we'll figure out everything."

"OK," Will agreed. "And if I can't find anything I'll just take what I have to the police."

"One more day," Paul held Will's jaw. "One more day of this and then that's it."

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Author's note:

No one expect these fast updates please. I'm just on a roll right now.

Let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

As always, thanks to iluvh0rs3s!


	18. Chapter 18

Will woke early that morning. Not wanting to wake Ari or Paul, Will took his laptop into the bathroom. Will wanted to make sure he could upload the article about Clyde Weston right when the news broke. He was waiting on Rafe to let him know when they had Clyde in custody.

Will looked over his article one last time. Will did everything he could to downplay his involvement in the whole thing. As far as the police knew Rafe got the evidence from an anonymous source. Will didn't want to put any more attention on him.

' _Clyde got away with killing EJ and stabbing Sonny for so long. He took on Stefano and Victor without any trouble. Who knows what he could do to me even from jail?'_

Thinking about Sonny reminded Will that he needed to talk to him about Ari. _'With everything that happened I almost forgot.'_

Will didn't want to think about what currently was happening. Instead he grabbed his phone and dialed an old familiar number. _'Who would have guessed calling my ex-husband would be an easier option?'_

Will listened to it ring before he got Sonny's voicemail message.

' _I must be really freaked out about everything,' Will_ thought. _'Hearing his voice doesn't affect me at all.'_

"Hey, um, it's me," Will said after the beep. "There's something I really need to talk to you about. Well," Will amended. "A few somethings. Please call me back when you get this. It's important. Um, bye."

Will went back to looking over his article.

His phone started buzzing across the bathmat.

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Will," Rafe laughed. "Will, we got him."

Will fiddled with his laptop and hit submit. Within seconds the entire town would know everything about the real Clyde Weston.

"What happened?" Will questioned.

"We used the program you told us to find the burner phone," Rafe explained in disbelief. "And we busted him and his little buddies in the middle of a drug deal."

"Wow," Will sighed. "What's going to happen now?" Will wondered. _'At least that's one problem solved.'_

"Weston's getting processed and booked. All his little counterparts as well," Rafe explained. "We'll move him over after we interrogate him."

"Hey," Will licked his lips. "I think I should tell you my suspicions abou-,"

"Oh, son of a bitch," Rafe moaned. "Will, I gotta go."

"Rafe, I really think I should tell you-," Will tried again.

"Where's my father?" Will heard in the background before Rafe hung up.

"About Ben," Will finished with a sigh. "Right."

"Who are you talking to?" Paul questioned, leaning against the door.

"Rafe," Will said. "They arrested Clyde."

Paul nodded. He sat down next to Will and put his arm around him.

"Ben was there," Will told Paul. "I heard him yelling in the background. I tried to tell Rafe I thought it was Ben but he hung up before I got the chance."

"If he was yelling that must mean he's angry," Paul realized. "And the last time we know he was angry…"

"Yeah," Will sighed. "But now I think I'm getting angry too."

Paul made a questioning noise.

"He tried to take my daughter," Will stated. "He destroyed my old home. I was scared last night. Now I'm pissed."

"Then you have to prove it was Ben," Paul urged Will. "That's the only way to stop this. Do your thing," Paul gestured to the laptop. "And finish this."

"But," Paul said. "I'm relieved Clyde was arrested. I don't like that he threatened you on the same day that his son tried to kidnap your daughter."

"I know," Will agreed. "There's no way Clyde knew I was investigating him. So why did he even talk to me?"

"I don't like anything about this," Paul decided. He reached down to lace Will's fingers with his.

* * *

"I'm going to need you to leave, Ben," Hope told him calmly. "Before you make things worse."

"My father didn't do this," Ben argued loudly. "I know he didn't."

"OK, Ben, relax," Hope got the attention of one of the uniformed officers. "Go home to Abby and clear your head," Hope continued. "I know you're upset."

"Can I talk to him?" Ben asked. He looked at Hope desperately. "Please?"

Hope hesitated. She knew she shouldn't but Ben looked so upset. She knows Ben. He's marrying Abigail.

' _It must be so hard for him,'_ Hope thought. _'He just got his father back in his life after all.'_

"OK," Hope said. "Just for a few minutes."

* * *

Ben sat down across from his father in the interrogation room.

"How did this even happen?" Clyde demanded. "How could they have found me? How could they know what I did?"

"Do they know anything else?" Ben asked, face a mask of calm.

"No," Clyde sharply told Ben. "And they ain't gonna find out from me. Just keep your head low from now on."

"I can't," Ben said plainly almost rationally.

"Then you better find a way to finish this," Clyde caught his son's eyes. "For good."

A police officer entered the room, "Time to leave."

The police officer put his hand on Ben's arm and escorted him out.

"Fine," Ben pulled his arm angrily from the police officer.

' _Calm down,'_ Ben ordered himself as he left the building. _'You can't lose control. Not here.'_

Ben leaned against the side of the police station. He attempted to control his breathing. But all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around someone's neck. Feel that steady pulse weaken under his grip.

"Hard to believe," one police officer said. He was walking into the police station.

"Yeah," another one responded. "I can still see him sitting on his grandpa's desk with that little hat we made him."

"Now he's grown up and helping solve crimes," the first officer agreed.

"Never would have guessed little Will Horton would have figured everything out," Ben heard before they went inside.

' _No, no we wouldn't,'_ Ben thought, fists clenched. _'Where's little Will Horton now? If you're not at your apartment where else could you be?'_

* * *

"Anything yet?" Paul asked Will.

Paul and Ari were drawing pictures. Will was sitting on the bed, shoulders hunched towards his laptop.

"I think so," Will admitted. "I was right about his work schedule coinciding with the other girls. I'm working on placing him near the parking garage though. If I can get his face on screen that'll be it."

"Daddy," Ari started doing a familiar wiggle. "Potty."

Paul got up from the table. "I'll help," he grabbed Ari's hand and ran for the bathroom.

"Uh," Paul tried to figure out what to do next.

Will followed them with his eyes, amused.

"Everything OK in there?" Will asked.

"No," Paul and Ari answered together.

"I'm gonna run a bath," Paul told Will.

"Do you need help?" Will offered, amused.

"I got this," Paul insisted. "You work and save the day."

"Yell if you need me," Will told them, smile on his face.

* * *

Ben stormed through the town square when he saw a familiar face.

' _Maybe this stupid bitch will give me some answers,'_ Ben thought.

"Morning, Dr. Evans," Ben greeted Marlena with a fixed smile.

' _How easy would it be to wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze?'_ Ben wondered.

"Oh, good morning, Ben," Marlena smiled. "What are you doing here?"

' _My father's been arrested and it's your grandson's fault. The grandson that ruined all my work with Chad. The grandson I'm going to take my time with. Hold him down and watch the light leave his eyes.'_

"Oh, not much," Ben responded. "Just stopping off at the Pub to get Abby something to eat. She's been craving chowder lately."

Marlena laughed at the look on Ben's face. "Yeah, I remember those days. I think Sami was the worst when she was pregnant with Will. She only wanted mashed potatoes from KFC."

Ben chuckled. _'Maybe I'll pay Sami Brady a visit before Will. Maybe I'll just kill all three of you. Make sure he knows it's his fault.'_

"What's that you've got?" Ben questioned. Marlena had several shopping bags in her arms.

"Oh, well," Marlena shrugged. "Paul just bought one of the condos at the Riverfront. These are just some housewarming gifts."

' _Condo at the Riverfront?'_ Ben tried to hold in his grin. _'So that's where you're hiding, Will.'_

"I heard that place is really nice," Ben said pleasantly. "Well, I better get going. I wouldn't want to upset Abby."

* * *

"We're all cleaned," Paul bragged to Will from the steamy bathroom. "Do you think you can get her something to wear?"

"Sure," Will smiled at Paul.

Will got off the bed and grabbed Ari's tiny little suitcase. He found a cute outfit for her to wear but no panties.

"I could have sworn I put some in here," Will said out loud.

"What's the problem?" Paul asked.

"I know I got out underwear for her," Will sighed. "I must have put them on her dresser and forgot to shove them in the bag."

"Well," Paul thought. "Why don't you give me the outfit for now and I can run back to your place and get them."

"Are you sure?" Will asked. "I can go."

"Hey," Paul shook his head. "I want you safe. Besides, I left that gun and the safe at your apartment."

"Paul," Will frowned. _'I thought he forgot about that.'_

"I'll feel better if we had it," Paul told Will.

A few minutes later, Paul was putting on his jacket.

"I go," Ari insisted. She shoved her feet into her pink boots.

"Baby, you need to stay here," Will said. "You're hair's all wet and you aren't wearing any undies."

"Bored here," Ari complained. "I wanna go Paul. Please, Daddy, please?"

Will closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't resist the pout.

"Hey, I've got her," Paul promised. "We'll be back in twenty minutes tops."

"Make her put a scarf over her head," Will ordered. "And hold her hand. And-,"

Paul grabbed Will's jaw and kissed him.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. I promise," Paul held Will's gaze.

"I know," Will nodded. "I trust you."

Paul helped Ari get into her coat. Before they walked out the door, Paul reminded Will.

"Why don't you call and see if someone can clean up the bathroom?" Paul asked.

"I make a mess," Ari grinned.

* * *

"Are you interested in buying, sir?" a friendly woman asked from the front desk at the Riverfront.

"Actually," Ben smiled charmingly. "I have a friend that's supposed to be moving in. This is kind of embarrassing but we have this prank war. And I was hoping to leave him a little present."

The woman sat up straight, blushing under the handsome man's grin.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "But no one's moved in the building yet. If you give me a name though," the woman glanced at Ben through her eyelashes. "Maybe I could call you when he moves in."

"Maybe," Ben put his elbow on the counter. He leaned in closer and grinned.

' _If you aren't here,'_ Ben thought. _'Where the fuck are you, Will?'_

' _Wait,'_ Ben chuckled. _'Where else would Will be? He's just like Abigail. Can't keep his legs closed.'_

* * *

Once Will got off the phone with the front desk, he turned back to his laptop. He was still sifting through every bit of footage he could find near the garage. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a clear picture of the killer's face.

Getting a hunch, Will went about everything in another direction.

' _If I want to find Ben I need to find Abigail,'_ Will thought.

Will brought up a security camera from the store across the street from the parking garage. Abigail didn't drive to the garage because Will couldn't find her on camera at the toll. So, Will assumed she must have walked and used a side entrance.

A few minutes later, Will saw Abigail waddling past the entrance to the parking garage. She went into a side door several seconds later. Waiting for a few beats, Will found what he needed.

Ben, looking at his phone, followed the same route as Abigail.

' _He's wearing the same outfit as the killer,_ ' Will realized sadly.

Working quickly, Will switched to the shoddy view inside of the first level of the parking garage. Now that he knew where to look it was almost easy.

Will followed both Abigail and Ben up the stairwell until they got to the fourth floor. Abigail hurried towards Chad. Ben watched from the shadows.

Will frowned when Abby yanked Chad into a kiss. The look on Ben's face said everything.

' _I guess I know what made him so angry,'_ Will thought. _'I need to call Rafe.'_

Before he got the opportunity Will's phone buzzed.

' _Why does this always happen?'_ Will wondered.

"Hey, Grandma," Will greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Marlena explained. "Just wondering if you knew when Paul was moving into his condo."

"Not for a few days," Will said. "He's waiting on the furniture he ordered. Plus, I think he has some of his old stuff from San Fran coming."

"Why do you ask?" Will questioned.

"I picked up some things for him," Marlena said. "I just wanted to know when to bring them over."

"Oh," Marlena laughed. "You'll never guess what Abigail's pregnancy craving is."

Will didn't have time for this.

"What?" Will dryly asked.

"Chowder," Marlena chuckled.

"Gross," Will frowned. "Did she tell you that?"

"No, Ben did this morning," Marlena said.

Will stopped. "You talked to Ben this morning?"

"Yeah, I ran into him while I was shopping. He told me," Marlena elaborated.

"Did he seem interested in you?" Will demanded.

"Well, he asked about my bags," Marlena replied. "And I told him they were for Paul's new place."

' _Oh. Oh no,'_ Will thought.

"Did you tell him where it was?" Will asked lowly.

"Yeah," Marlena confirmed. "Why?"

"Nothing," Will shook his head. "Nothing. I have to go. I'll call you back later."

Will hung up before hearing his grandma's response.

' _Ben's the killer and he knows about Paul's new place. When he finds out we're not there who knows what he'll do.'_

Will dialed Rafe again. _'Please pick up,'_ Will thought. _'Please.'_

A knock at the door made Will jump.

' _Should I answer that?'_ Will thought.

"Room service," came a muffled voice through the door.

' _Right,'_ Will relaxed. _'You called them, Horton. Don't get paranoid now.'_

"Coming," Will called.

' _Get a grip,'_ Will ordered.

He went to the door and sighed in relief when he saw a cleaning lady.

"Right," Will smiled weakly. "Um, sorry, can you clean the floor in the bathroom? My daughter's potty training and well, yeah."

"Of course, sir," the woman told him. She pushed her cart with cleaning supplies into the room.

While she set up, Will tried calling his grandpa next. When he didn't answer Will went to Hope.

' _I can't get ahold of anyone and I know who the killer is,'_ Will tossed his phone onto the bed and started pacing. _'What do I do?'_

Turning to his laptop, Will opened up a video recording program.

' _If I'm as good at this computer stuff as I think,'_ Will told himself. _'I can hack the computers at the police station, record a message, and let everyone know the truth.'_

Will stared at the laptop in disbelief. It took less than a minute to take over the SPD's website and access to all their computers.

' _I really need to talk to Abe about this,_ ' Will realized. His finger hovered over the button he needed to relay his message.

The cleaning lady moved out of the bathroom.

Will noticed her struggling with her cart. He crawled off the bed and went to hold the door open for her, wanting to be nice.

"Thanks for that," Will told the woman.

"It's OK, sir," the woman laughed. "I've cleaned worse."

Will nodded and smiled slightly. He waited until she was safely out the door before letting it go. Will turned back towards the bed. Will needed everyone to know the truth.

Will went to sit down on the bed when he realized he never heard the door snap shut.

Turning around, Will froze. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

* * *

"Do you think we should pick up some lunch on our way back?" Paul asked Ari.

Paul easily found the stack of panties with Disney princesses on them. He packed them in Ari's little suitcase. Ari insisted that she would carry her own bag.

"Yes," Ari jumped up and down.

"OK, let me call and see what Daddy wants," Paul smiled.

Paul held his phone to his ear. As Will's phone rang and rang, the smile slipped from Paul's lips. He tried one more time.

Attempting to stay calm for Ari's sake, Paul flashed her another smile.

' _OK, check that stupid tracking device,'_ Paul ordered. _'Boy am I glad I made Will put that on when we got to the hotel last night.'_

Paul pulled up the app and paled.

' _Why isn't he answering if he's still in the room?'_ Paul calmly dialed the number for the hotel.

"Salem Inn, how can I help you?" a peppy voice answered.

"This is Paul Narita," Paul said. "Can you call my room for me? My guest isn't answering his phone."

"One moment please, Mr. Narita," the woman said. After a few seconds, "I'm sorry, sir. The phone must be off the hook. I can't complete the call."

"Thanks," Paul mumbled and hung up.

' _Oh god,'_ Paul decided it was time to panic.

' _I have to get back to the hotel,'_ Paul knew. But looking at Ari, Paul also knew he couldn't bring her. He couldn't put Ari in harm's way.

Paul knew Will wouldn't like this but it was an emergency. Paul got the gun from the safe.

"Paul?" Ari asked eyes wide. "Where's Daddy?"

"I-," Paul started before he was interrupted.

 _Pound Pound Pound_

Paul put his large hand on Ari's shoulder and pulled her behind him.

' _Did I lock the door?'_ Paul thought frantically.

"Ari," Paul whispered. "I want you to run to your room and close the door."

The doorknob turned.

"Now," Paul ordered, unlocking the safety on his gun. His hands were shaking.

Ari turned and tried to run but she stumbled. She crashed to her knees and began to cry.

Paul crouched down in front of Ari, blocking her from sight.

The door pushed open.

"I told you-," Sami Brady started to tell her brother before pausing in shock. "What the hell?!"

Paul slumped in relief. He put the safety back on the gun and shoved it in the back of his pants.

Sami rushed into the apartment and shoved Paul aside. She scooped up Ari into her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sami shouted at Paul. "Where the hell is my son?"

Eric closed the door behind him.

"He's at my hotel," Paul replied, snapping out of his relief. _'He still could be in danger.'_

"There's no time to explain," Paul told an irate Sami and Eric Brady. "But the killer has been targeting Will. I'm afraid he found him."

Sami, shushing Ari and wiping her tears, froze.

"We have to get to the hotel," Paul insisted, heading for the door. He tossed the keys to the apartment at Sami.

"Call the police," Eric shouted over his shoulder, chasing after Paul. "And John!"

Sami bounced Ari up and down and found her phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" a first responder asked.

Sami rattled off the information before hanging up and dialing John Black.

"It's OK, princess," Sami smiled at Ari's frightened, tear streaked face. "They're gonna save daddy, OK?"

* * *

"Hey," Will shakily greeted. "Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I realized something," Ben said. He entered the hotel room and closed the door, leaning against it.

Will backed up until he was standing at the foot of the bed. He brushed against his laptop. His fingers purposely jabbing where he needed them to. A quick sound indicated he was recording.

"I was thinking," Ben told Will. "I don't have a best man."

"If you wanted Sonny's number it's still the same," Will responded.

"It's not Sonny I was thinking of," Ben smiled at Will.

Now that Will knew who Ben was he couldn't miss the threat behind that grin.

"Me?" Will asked. "Th-thank you. Um, the last time I was someone's best man…"

Will trailed off. _'Idiot, don't bring that up.'_

Ben moved further into Paul's hotel room. "I've known you for a long time. We're pretty close."

"You know all my deep, dark secrets," Ben stated, voice silky and smooth.

Will blinked a few times. "Secrets?" he smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," Ben pressed even closer. "Just like you know all about my father's."

Will glanced towards the bed. _'Why did I leave my phone over there?'_

"Ben," Will laughed. "I really don't know what you mean."

"You know," Ben put his hand in his pocket. "I think I enjoyed Zoe the most."

Will stood completely still.

"All the other times," Ben stopped to think. "They were missing something. Now, I think I know what I like."

"What are you saying?" Will whispered. "I don't understand."

"You might look it but I know you aren't stupid," Ben said. "I saw the articles you wrote. I was at the police station. I know it was you. Just like I know you cleared Chad's name. And I know you already figured me out."

"Who knows" Ben pulled a red necktie out of his pocket. "Maybe we'll both like this."

"Ben," Will quickly looked over his shoulder. The hotel room phone was just a few short steps away. He could make it.

"It would be only fitting it's in this room, right?" Ben leered. "This is where you had your first roll in the hay. Isn't it? What was it like, huh? Cheating on your husband?"

"Ben," Will whispered.

"Exciting? Hmm? Did you get off knowing he was at home waiting for you, loving you?" Ben's face twisted. "Doing everything he could to support you? Defending you after what you did? What was it?"

' _He's not talking about me,'_ Will realized. _'He's talking about Abigail.'_

"You know?" Ben smiled. "I'm really beginning to hate cheaters. What's the point? Why not just walk away? Why not tell the truth? You should know, Will. You tell me."

Will put his hand out behind him. He could feel the side table. Just another step backwards and he could get the phone.

"Although I guess now," Ben chuckled like it was funny. "I cheated too."

"Is it true what they say?" Ben wondered conversationally. "The first one is the hardest. That all the others after are easier. You'd know, wouldn't you Will?"

Will shook his head.

"You only talk behind your computer now? Behind your precious articles?" Ben mused. "I knew, all those months ago after what you did to Abby, you would fuck everything up for me. That's the kind of person you are."

"It's, I'm not," Will tried to say.

"You are," Ben replied. "You know you are. Always getting involved in something you shouldn't."

Will held onto the nightstand behind him, shaking.

"Come on, Will," Ben pulled the tie tightly between his hands. "You're good at figuring everything out. How are you going to get out of this one?"

Will reached out for the phone at the same time Ben lurched forward.

Will didn't have time to push any buttons. Instead, he bashed Ben over the head with the phone as hard as he could and moved away.

Ben growled, head throbbing. He reached out for the back of Will's shirt and tossed him onto the bed.

Will thrashed and bucked when Ben moved on top of him. His laptop stuttered to the ground. He could hear his phone buzzing, vibrating just out of his reach.

Ben held Will down. He pressed himself against Will's backside. "If you stopped struggling you'd probably like it," Ben hissed into Will's ear. "Just like Zoe did."

Will gave up on reaching the phone. Instead, he used all his strength to throw Ben off of him. The two started struggling, wrestling the other for control.

Will only wanted to escape. Ben wanted something much worse.

"Did you close your eyes and think every one of them was Abigail?" Will asked Ben, shoving Ben off and almost getting off the bed.

"Shut the fuck up," Ben ordered, outraged. He grabbed at Will's shoulder and threw him back to the bed, facedown.

"Do you fantasize about choking her too?" Will continued wanting to make Ben angry.

With Ben distracted, Will lifted up his elbow and slammed it into Ben's face.

Ben howled in pain, blood gushing from his nose.

Will struggled his way out from under Ben and headed for the door.

Despite the searing pain, Ben felt the familiar swell of pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. None of his other victims fought this hard.

' _I'm going to enjoy this one,'_ Ben knew.

With a savage grin, Ben rose from the bed and tackled Will to the floor.

Will's head banged off the door with a loud crack. He landed facedown.

Ben held the tie in his hand, slowly wrapping it around Will's throat.

Will whimpered in pain. His vision was blurry and his head stung.

"Shh," Ben whispered blood dripping into his mouth. His voice was nasally from the broken nose. "This is my favorite part."

Will shook his head. He tried to push himself up from the floor but Ben was too heavy. He could feel Ben pulling the tie around his neck.

"No," Will said, voice weak.

"Yes," Ben countered. "Do you want to know what I did after I finished up with Zoe?"

Will shakily grabbed the tie, holding on.

Ben smacked Will's hand away and yanked on the tie.

"I went home," Ben revealed. "After I tossed her fingers and the knife in the river, of course. And I spent the rest of the day taking Abby over and over again."

"Something about this just," Ben inhaled deeply near Will's neck, wheezing slightly. He left a trail of blood on Will's skin. "Gets me going."

"Of course," Ben continued. He pulled tighter on the tie. The little gasp Will gave hit him in all the right spots. "Zoe was special. I couldn't wait to get home."

Ben moved one hand under Will's stomach. He found the button of his jeans.

"Just like I'm not going to wait now," Ben promised. Yanking Will's pants open.

It wasn't Will that turned Ben on in that moment. Just like it wasn't Zoe that turned him on the other day. It was the thrill of the experience, the fear radiating off of Will, knowing he had Will's life in his hands. That he was in control.

Will tried to focus. His airway was restricted and his head throbbed but he was not letting this happen.

Will struggled weakly. That's when he felt it: something small and plastic digging into his thigh. Something he promised his grandfather he would take with him everywhere.

Will gave up on struggling. Instead, he put his hand into his pocket before Ben could pull his pants down.

Fingers wrapped around the tiny bottle his grandpa gave him, Will waited.

Ben struggled with Will's jeans, the tie loosening.

"Stupid slut," Ben whispered in Will's ear. "Did you wear these around your daughter? Pants that fit like this?"

Will held still until his pants were pushed down over the swell of his ass. The mention of Arianna reminded him of his anger from that morning.

This was a man Will at one point trusted. A man that viciously killed five women. A man that wanted to do the same to Will. A man that tried to kidnap Will's daughter.

Ben moved to undo his own pants.

With Ben distracted, Will rolled onto his back. Holding out the bottle, Will closed his eyes and sprayed.

Ben was blasted with a red liquid that burned his eyes. He let go of the tie and covered his face.

"Fuck," Ben screamed in pain. Eyes watering, broken nose steadily dripping blood.

Will crawled away. His eyes were stinging too. He tried to pull the tie off of him but Ben had it twisted.

Ben bayed in pain and anger. He let go of his face and blindly reached for Will.

Will clawed at Ben when his hands wrapped around his throat. His legs kicked out, trying to dislodge Ben.

"This is your fault," Ben insisted, blinded. He ignored the scrapes and cuts Will inflicted, ignored the pain in his nose and his eyes. "Your fault. Why did you have to sleep with Chad? What did I do? Why wasn't I enough?"

Will's vision started swimming again. He could barely hold on to Ben's arms anymore.

"It doesn't matter what you do or where you go," Ben threatened. Only it wasn't Will he was thinking about. "I'll always find you. It'll always be me."

Ben's face was red from blood and the spray. He concentrated so hard on choking Will he didn't notice the door opening.

Paul, gun in hand, screamed in outrage and horror. He ran the entire way from Will's apartment to the hotel. He knew something was wrong. He knew it.

Paul's eyes swept over the scene and zeroed in on Ben. Ben with his hands wrapped around Will's throat. Ben straddling Will's waist. Will's pants pushed past his pelvis.

Paul didn't have time to aim or even flick off the safety on his gun. Instead, Paul pulled back the gun and bashed Ben over the side of the head.

John rushed into the room shortly after. He had his own gun pointed straight at Ben Weston.

Eric trailed after them. He had a hard time convincing Sami and Marlena to stay safe in the hotel's security office with Arianna.

Eric took one look at his nephew and rushed to him. He immediately began pulling the tangled tie away from Will's neck, hands shaking.

Paul dropped the gun in favor of his fists. He threw himself on top of Ben and began wildly swinging.

"Paul," John shouted. He tried to pull Paul away. "Paul, Will!"

Paul smashed his fist into Ben's battered face one last time before rushing to Will.

Will's eyes were closed, body limp.

"Will," Paul shouted. He put his bloodied hands on Will's face.

"Is he breathing?" John asked. His gun was still aimed at Ben Weston's collapsed body.

"I don't know," Paul gasped. "I-I don't know."

Eric moved one hand to Will's throat and felt a tiny, weak pulse.

"CPR," John suggested.

Eric nodded and began chest compressions.

"Breathe, Will," Eric begged.

"Come on, Will," Paul continued. "Come on. Open those blue eyes, baby," Paul ordered.

Will whimpered, moving slightly.

"Oh, god. Oh, fuck," Paul cried. "Will."

Eric stopped giving CPR and leaned back.

Will opened his eyes and cried out. He tried to sit up when he started coughing.

"Don't move," Paul ordered. His hands kept touching Will's face and hovering over his reddened throat.

"Ambulance is on its way," John reminded Paul.

Ben groaned in pain. John kicked him in the ribs.

"So are the police," Eric added, letting out a shaky breath.

Will tried to speak but his throat was too raw. He kept pointing to his laptop though.

John, gun still trained on Ben's prone figure, nodded.

Eric got up to grab the laptop. Despite being knocked to the ground it seemed OK. Eric smiled grimly when he realized Will recorded the whole thing.

"I've got you," Paul pulled Will against him. "It's OK now." Paul kissed the top of Will's head. "I'm not letting go."

Will weakly held onto one of Paul's arms.

"You're OK," Paul repeated. "I'm not letting go."

* * *

Author's note:

One thing that angered me about Will's death on the show was how he didn't get to fight back. But I couldn't deny Paul the opportunity to beat on Ben either.

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!

Updates might taper off a bit now. I can't promise one every day but every few days.


	19. Chapter 19

Roman, Abe, Rafe, and Hope stood side-by-side with Justin Kiriakis. They all watched as Clyde Weston sat down in the back of a police car to be driven away.

With Will's evidence they were certain Clyde would be going away for a long, long time.

"Chief," a uniformed officer yelled coming outside. "You need to get in here!"

Everyone rushed back inside the police headquarters.

"The computers all froze and the screens went haywire. This came up after," the officer explained.

Each computer screen showed a video featuring Ben Weston.

"What the hell is going on here?" Roman demanded. "Clark," he ordered someone nearby. "Figure out what the hell this is."

Rafe walked to the nearest screen and forced the volume up as high as it would go.

"You know I think I enjoyed Zoe the most," Ben's voice stated over the screen.

"Where they hell is that?" Rafe asked. "Find out where he is!"

"Oh god," Hope paled when she heard a second voice. "He's talking to Will."

"I thought you said Will was hidden away?" Abe questioned. He put his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"He's staying with Paul Narita," Rafe said, swallowing.

Roman stared transfixed at the screen.

No one moved.

A phone nearby started ringing.

"Chief," another officer called. "Your daughter just called 911. She said to get to the Salem Inn."

On screen, Ben charged out of view, face marred in rage. Moments later, the view on the screen changed, focusing on the floor.

Almost every officer in the building ran for the door.

Justin and Abe stayed behind. Their eyes were glued to the screen when Will came back into view, head smacking into the door.

The two watched anxiously as Ben Weston wrapped his tie around Will's neck and pulled.

* * *

Ari sat on Sami's lap and sobbed.

"Want Daddy," she screamed. "I want him!"

"I know, baby," Sami mollified, holding Ari back from struggling. "I know. I want him too."

Sami kept pressing kisses to Ari's damp hair. They were inside the security office at the hotel.

"It's going to be OK. Daddy is going to be fine. You'll see," Sami promised, tears gliding down her face.

"The police are here," Marlena revealed, face pressed against a glass window. "And the paramedics."

Sami, Ari tight in her arms, joined her mother at the window.

The three watched as the paramedics were directed up the stairs to Paul's hotel room. A few police officers came into the office with them.

"Dr. Evans, Mrs. DiMera," one woman nodded. "The police have everything under control."

"I don't want your stupid reassurances," Sami shouted. "Just get me my son!"

* * *

"It's OK," Paul whispered into Will's hair. He had pulled Will against his chest. Paul's cheek was pressed to the top of Will's head.

"You're OK," Paul repeated. "I've got you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Will nodded weakly, coughing sporadically. He could still feel Ben's hands pressed to his throat. Feel Ben rubbing against him, all the horrible things Ben said and did.

"Paul?" John said calmly. He noticed the way Will was staring off into space, the glazed look in his eyes.

Paul grunted in reply. He wasn't letting Will out of his sight. Not even to talk to anyone else.

"Fix his pants," John ordered in a low voice. "He won't want anyone to see that."

Paul lifted his head away from Will's.

"Is it OK if I pull up your pants, baby?" Paul asked. He didn't want to do anything that would jostle Will or alarm him.

Will nodded.

"Will?" Paul asked. He had to know. He needed to know. "Did he, did, um. Did he touch you?"

"It's OK if he did," Paul forced out. "You can tell me. I-I, you can tell me."

Will shook his head.

 _'Oh, thank god,'_ Paul thought, relieved. He squeezed Will's hand.

Will lifted his hips up to help Paul. He closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"You probably never thought you'd hear that from me, huh? Wanting to put your clothes on," Paul joked weakly. He frowned when he saw the blood on his hands smeared across Will's clothes and face.

 _'Ben's blood,'_ Paul realized. _'I don't want that on Will. I can't have that on Will. Nothing of Ben's is ever touching Will again.'_

Will's lips started trembling.

"It's OK," Paul pulled Will back into his arms. "It's OK, baby."

Then, the hotel room filled with police officers and paramedics. Suddenly Will was surrounded by several people asking him questions.

Roman, Rafe, and Hope moved to Will's side.

"Is he alright?" Roman questioned frantically. "Anyone?" he barked.

"I think so," Eric told his father, attempting to calm him. "He, um, there were hands around his throat."

Eric demonstrated with his own hands. "And I-I gave him CPR," Eric continued in a small voice. "But Paul got Ben off of him just in time."

Eric took a step closer to Roman, Rafe, and Hope. In a low voice he explained the state of undress Will was in when they found him.

Hope had her hand over her mouth. She still couldn't process that it was Ben. That Ben was responsible for all of this, for killing all those women.

 _'For almost killing Will,'_ Hope turned away.

Will unconsciously moved closer to Paul. He didn't want so many people around him. He just wanted Ari and Paul. That's all he could think about. He just wanted to see his daughter's beautiful face. He didn't want to think about anything that happened. He never wanted to think about this ever again.

Will opened his mouth to tell everyone to leave. He didn't need any treatment. He didn't need anything.

 _'I'm fine,'_ Will thought over and over.

Paul, sensing Will's distress, held Will tightly against him. He refused to let go.

"You people need to back off," Paul stated. "OK, just give us some space."

Will made a tiny, painful sound in the back of his throat.

"Shh," Paul hushed. "It's OK. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Sir," one paramedic said to Paul. "We're gonna need you to move."

"No," Paul argued, holding tightly to Will.

"We can't look him over properly if you're in the way," the paramedic tried to reason.

"No," Paul said loudly. "No, the last time I left him alone someone almost strangled him to death. I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving."

"I didn't ask you to leave him alone," the paramedic said. "Just move over. Sir, we have to make sure he is alright."

Will put his hand on Paul's chest and nodded.

 _'Anything to get this over with faster,'_ Will thought. _'I just need this to be over. I need things to go back to normal.'_

Will took a deep, shaky breath and put on a brave face.

Seeing Will's determination, Paul finally agreed. He let Will go and moved to the side. He made sure to keep his eyes on Will the entire time.

A stretcher rolled towards Will. Paramedics enclosed him, checking his vitals and putting an oxygen mask over his nose.

"He's gonna need to get his throat examined," another paramedic said.

"And head," said another.

"Bruised ribs," commented the one talking to Paul.

"OK, sir," the paramedic Paul spoke with told Will. "We need to take you to the hospital for some tests."

They helped Will stand on shaky legs before insisting he get on the stretcher. Paul and Eric followed quickly behind.

Rafe, Hope, and Roman rushed toward John and Ben.

"Did you see it?" John questioned, head nodding towards Will's laptop.

"Yes," Rafe said firmly. "We saw enough."

Rafe never thought it would come to this. He never thought this could happen to Will.

 _'Is this my fault for encouraging him to dive into the investigation? Why didn't I send someone to watch over him? Why didn't I do enough?'_ Rafe thought.

Ben groggily attempted to sit up. Both eyes were practically swollen shut.

Ben chuckled seeing the faces staring down at him.

"Where's Will?" Ben asked with a bloody smile. Paul had knocked out a tooth.

It was only the years of training that enabled them all to hold their emotions in check.

"I had the honors with Clyde. You should take this one," Hope said to Rafe, arms crossed.

Rafe gave Hope a grim smile. He pulled out his handcuffs.

"Ben Weston, you are under arrest for…" Rafe stated.

* * *

The elevator opened revealing Will, the paramedics, Paul, and Eric.

Ari, clinging to Sami's hand, ran toward Will when she saw him.

"Daddy," Ari screamed. "Daddy!"

Will tried to reach out for Ari. He needed her. Needed to hear her sweet voice and feel her in his arms.

Paul grabbed Ari and placed her on his hip. He didn't care about protocol or regulations. Paul knew how much Ari meant to Will.

 _'Whatever Will wants Will is going to get,'_ Paul thought.

"Daddy," Ari reached out her hand for him.

Will held Ari's tiny little hand and squeezed.

"Go with Daddy," Ari requested, sobbing. "Wanna go with Daddy!"

"Of course we're going with Daddy," Paul told her. "We're never leaving Daddy again."

The front doors opened and they were blinded by camera flashes. News reporters threw microphones in their faces, shouting questions. Photographers snicked picture after picture. They focused on Will's throat, his shell-shocked face flecked with blood. Within seconds the press noticed Paul's busted knuckles. The way he hovered over Will with Ari in his arms.

Several police officers had to rush out the doors to clear a path to the ambulance. Paul covered Ari's face with his jacket. He could feel her shuddering against him, tiny hand still holding Will's desperately.

Finally, the paramedics loaded Will into the ambulance. Paul, holding Ari, jumped in after them. The ambulance's lights began to flash. It slowly made its way out of the crowd and towards the hospital.

"Will," Sami ran after them. "What happened? Will!"

Sami could see the oxygen mask over Will's face, the bright red marks on his throat.

"What happened to my son?" Sami demanded.

A group of police officers stopped her at the door. She couldn't get outside.

Eric caught his sister by the elbow. "He's fine," Eric tried to tell Sami. "He's going to be fine."

"Eric, what happened? Who did this? Eric," Sami shouted hysterically.

Marlena stood next to her children, hand over her mouth.

Eric grabbed Sami's other elbow and forced her to face him.

"Sami, take a deep breath," Eric ordered. Very slowly he explained, "Will was strangled and he took a pretty hard hit to the head."

"Oh, god," Marlena inhaled sharply.

"Paul got there in time," Eric promised. "Alright, Sami? Paul saved him. Will's going to be fine."

"Fine?" Sami hissed, hysterical. "Fine?! Someone tried to kill my son and you think it's going to be fine!"

Sami smacked Eric in the chest repeatedly.

"It's never going to be fine," Sami argued, beginning to cry. "He almost, he, he-,"

"Oh, Sami," Marlena pulled her daughter into her arms. "It's OK."

"No it's not," Sami threw her face in her mother's neck. "That's my baby. Who could do that to my baby?"

"Shh," Marlena rubbed circles on Sami's back. "Shh."

"He-he," Sami sniffled. "He's getting his life together. He's happy now. I know he is. Why would someone take that away from him? How could anyone hurt him?"

The elevator dinged once again. Rafe escorted a bloodied, nearly unrecognizable Ben Weston out in handcuffs.

Sami, sniffling, turned away from her mother and frowned. It took a moment to place the man.

Realizing who that was, what that man tried to do to her son, Sami charged.

"You monster," Sami shouted. Her nails dug into his face, hands and arms hitting and clawing anything she could reach. "How could you?!"

More cameras flashed and the reporters grew even louder. The police had a hard time keeping them outside.

"Sami, no," Roman ordered, rushing forward.

Eric grabbed Sami by the waist, struggling.

"If anything happens to him," Sami threatened. "I swear to god I'll ki-!"

John walked around Rafe and Ben. He put his hand over Sami's mouth.

It took the combined efforts of Eric, Roman, and John to safely pull Sami away.

Ben threw his head back and laughed.

"Considering the bruises I saw on his hips," Ben sneered voice nasal. "I'm sure he enjoyed it."

Eric's grip around Sami's waist grew even tighter when she started struggling again.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sami urged. "Dad," Sami screamed. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Ben continued to laugh.

Rafe tightened his hold on Ben's handcuffs and yanked him away.

"Sami, not here," Roman stated. He glanced at the reporters.

"NO," Sami shouted. "You tell me what that bastard did to my son, now."

John shielded Sami from the cameras. "When we found Will," John explained. "His pants were undone."

Sami made a heartbroken wailing noise. Her knees quivered. Eric had to hold her up so she wouldn't collapse.

"Sami," Marlena urged. "We have to get to the hospital. We have to get to Will."

"Will, Sami," Eric reminded her. "We have to get to Will."

"Take me to my son," Sami begged tears lining her face. "Please."

"Roman," John said. "Can you get some officers to escort them to the hospital?"

"Of course," Roman nodded. He called an officer over. "Take them around the back. The press doesn't need any more fuel."

* * *

As they walked away Sami could hear Ben's laugh playing over and over again in her head.

The stretcher burst into the emergency room. Paul, holding Ari, ran behind it.

Will reached his hand out for Paul. He didn't want to go down the hall away from Paul and Ari.

"Sir," one paramedic said, "We need to take you back for some tests."

Will shook his head. "N-no," Will croaked out.

Paul wanted to agree with Will. He wanted to take Will away from the hospital and the probing questions. He wanted to gather Will in his arms and shield him from the rest of the world. He wanted to go back in time when his biggest problem was keeping his relationship with Will a secret.

 _'But I can't,'_ Paul realized. _'Will needs to be checked over. I have to know that he's going to be alright.'_

"It's OK," Paul squeezed Will's hand. "Ari and I will wait out here and you'll be fine."

Will pressed his lips together. He caught Ari's frightened eyes and nodded. He couldn't let her see how upset he was.

"Just a few minutes," Paul promised.

The stretcher moved away, Will's fingers slipped out of Paul's hand. Two police officers trailed after Will. Roman ordered a protective detail for Will for the foreseeable future.

"Just a few minutes," Paul repeated to Ari. "Only a few minutes."

"Sir?" a nurse came over to Paul. "There's a bathroom down the hall if you'd like to clean up."

Paul looked down at his hands and nodded.

Ari touched Paul's knuckles. "Paul has boo-boos?" Ari questioned.

"Yeah," Paul confirmed. He walked the two of them into the bathroom.

Paul placed Ari on the sink counter. He started washing his hands.

Paul watched as the water turned red and circled down the drain. Paul pressed his forehead to the mirror, taking a deep breath.

 _'It's OK,'_ Paul assured himself. _'Will's OK.'_

* * *

"Will," Dr. Daniel Jonas greeted. Will had been pushed further into the hospital. "I'm going to check you over. OK?"

Will nodded. He wanted this over as soon as possible.

 _'I'm fine. I don't need to be here,'_ Will thought.

Daniel pushed Will's neck back and frowned.

"I'm gonna look down your throat," Dr. Jonas told Will. "Then we're going to get you in for some tests. I just want to make sure nothing is torn or damaged."

Will patiently followed all directions. He sat through the x-rays and the CAT scan. He answered all the questions for the concussion test. Will even allowed someone from the police department to photograph him. Then take DNA samples from under his fingernails and from the blood Ben left on him.

 _'I want Ari and Paul,'_ Will realized. _'When is this going to be over?'_

Will sat on an exam table. He scratched at the back of his neck. Something tacky was bothering him.

"Will," Dr. Jonas said. He put his clipboard down. "We're going to take you to your room now. I'm gonna need you to put all your clothes in these bags."

Will looked at the plastic evidence bags Dr. Jonas offered him.

After being escorted to the surprisingly large hospital room, Will went into the bathroom. He waved away the nurses.

 _'I'm fine. I don't need any help,'_ Will thought.

He started taking off his clothes, mind blank.

 _'I'm fine. I'm fine,'_ Will insisted.

Will looked in the mirror above the sink. He saw specs of blood on his skin and a large glob behind his neck.

Will gripped the sink in his hands, shaking.

 _'I'm fine,'_ Will licked his lips. He turned on the water and started cleaning himself. _'I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine.'_

* * *

Ari cried into Paul's neck. "Want Daddy," she begged.

"In just a few minutes," Paul promised. He held Ari tightly against him. "They're giving him some tests. They'll put Daddy in a room and then we can go in."

Paul and Ari stood in the hospital waiting room. Both had been given a change of clothes by the hospital staff. Paul had left traces of blood on their old pairs. The clothes were bagged to be sent away to the police.

Paul felt a bit of relief at that. He was pleased the police were taking every bit of evidence they could find. Paul knew sooner or later the police would be by to take their statements. That Paul would have to relive what happened, what he saw.

 _'Where the hell is Will?'_ Paul refocused.

If it wasn't for Ari, Paul would have argued his way back to Will. But Ari was scared enough.

Paul could only think of two things-Will and the photographers outside the hotel. He didn't understand how they knew to be there.

 _'Why did they have to be there? Why did they have to see that? See Will,'_ Paul shook his head. _'I hope they didn't get anything with Ari.'_

With a sigh, Paul kissed the top of Ari's head.

 _'When the hell are they going to be finished?'_ Paul sighed. _'I need to see Will. I need to make sure he's OK.'_

"Mr. Narita?" an orderly called.

"Yes," Paul moved away from the wall he was leaning against.

"We moved Mr. Horton to a private room like you asked," the orderly explained. "Follow me."

When Paul walked into the room, he bit his lip. He hated seeing Will in a hospital bed.

"Daddy," Ari whimpered. She struggled against Paul's arms until he let her down.

"Hey," Will whispered, voice raw. He felt so much better with Ari and Paul there.

Ari jumped onto the hospital bed and cuddled against Will.

"Daddy," Ari cried. She nuzzled against Will's chest and refused to let go.

Will smiled gently and pet her hair. "Love you," he said.

Paul stood by the door nervous and shaking. He didn't think the hospital or anyone else knew how badly he needed to keep Will in his sights. But seeing Will, the marks on his throat, Paul knew he couldn't leave again.

Will looked over at Paul. He held out his hand.

"Puddin' pop," Will scratchy voice called.

With a sigh of relief, Paul rushed over. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down, grasping Will's hand.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that stupid nickname," Paul told Will.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Paul wondered.

"Hurts," Will blearily responded. He squeezed Paul's hand.

"You don't have to talk then," Paul told Will. "I just want to be with you."

Will nodded and held Paul's gaze.

"Will," Paul lifted up Will's hand to hold in both of his. "When you didn't answer your phone," Paul shook his head. "I was so scared. I knew something bad was happening. I could feel it."

"Your mom and uncle came to the apartment," Paul explained. "I told them what happened and I ran all the way to the hotel. When I saw him with you," Paul cut himself off.

 _'Ari doesn't need to hear this,'_ Paul knew.

"I couldn't stand it if I lost you," Paul confessed. "Will," Paul licked his lips, "I-,"

Ari lifted her head from Will's chest. "Boo-boos," she cried. Her hands went to Will's throat.

Will winced. His neck and throat were tender.

"I make better," Ari promised.

Ari started placing feather light kisses over Will's neck.

"Much better," Will told Ari.

"I take care of Daddy," Ari guaranteed. "My daddy," Ari laid her head back on Will's chest.

"Will," Paul took a deep breath. "I realized something when I was running to the hotel. Something that I don't want to wait to tell you. Will, I-,"

"Where's my baby?" they heard a loud voice shriek from the hallway.

"My mom," Will whispered.

"Yeah," Paul huffed and closed his eyes. "I better go save the nurses," Paul told Will.

Paul kissed Will's hand and got up.

Sami frantically moved from door to door, aggravating the nurses. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Sami," Eric grabbed her upper arm. "Paul," Eric pointed down the hall.

Eric, Sami, and Marlena looked towards Paul.

Paul gestured for everyone to come down the hallway.

Paul figured he would get an earful from Sami. For letting Will get into such a dangerous situation, for leaving Will alone, or even for taking Ari from the hotel. He didn't know what. He just assumed it was coming.

Sami surprised Paul instead.

"Paul," Sami cried, running down the hall. She yanked Paul into a tight hug.

Paul made a loud oompf sound, shocked.

"Eric told me what you did," Sami sobbed. "That you saved him."

Paul lifted his arm and awkwardly patted Sami's back. "Of course I did," Paul stated. "I couldn't let anything happen to him. I'd never let anything happen to him."

"Thank you," Sami insisted. "Thank you," she repeated. "Thank you. Thank you."

Paul nodded. He pulled away from Sami and made to guide her to Will's room.

Just then, a large group came out into the hallway.

"This is a hospital," Victor Kiriakis growled. "Who the hell is screaming?"

Victor saw Sami.

"Oh, it's you," Victor rolled his eyes. "Hysteria does not become you."

"Marlena?" Maggie followed after Victor. "What's going on?"

Coming out of Caroline's room nearby were Theresa and Brady with baby Tate. Following behind were Shawn and Belle.

"What's going on here?" Brady wondered seeing the rest of his siblings. "What happened?"

Sami ignored everyone and followed after Paul towards Will's room.

Marlena wiped her face and shook her head.

"Eric?" Maggie questioned.

Eric rubbed his hands over his face. "Will's here. The Necktie Killer made an attempt on his life," Eric told them.

Everyone began talking at once.

"Oh my god," Maggie gasped, clutching Victor's arm.

"Who was it?" Victor asked.

"Victor," Maggie smacked his arm. "How's Will? Is he alright? What happened?"

Eric didn't know what he should reveal, what he could reveal.

 _'But the press followed us here,'_ Eric recalled. _'It's only a matter of time before everyone finds out. It might as well be from me.'_

Eric took a step closer to everyone and began to explain.

* * *

"Oh, my baby," Sami's face crumpled when she burst into the hospital room and saw Will.

Rushing towards Will, Sami hovered over him. She started running her hands through Will's blonde hair. She needed to check over every inch of him the way only a parent could.

"M'fine," Will tried to say before coughing, dislodging Ari from his chest.

Paul moved towards Will, helping him sit up.

"Relax," Paul suggested, patting Will's back. He buzzed for a nurse.

Sami watched Paul taking care of her son. Watched the trusting way Will gazed at Paul, leaning into his hands.

For the first time, it really dawned on Sami how much they cared for each other.

"There you go," Paul eased once Will started breathing easier.

Will nodded. He put his hand over his throat and winced.

"It's so red," Paul commented with a frown. "If I arrived even a few seconds later," Paul trailed off and closed his eyes.

"Didn't," Will shook his head. "Saved me," Will's eyes glistened.

"I'd do anything for you," Paul promised. "Anything."

Ari, frowning at them both, butted in. "Paul save Daddy?" she asked.

Will nodded. "Paul saved me," Will told her, grabbing her hand.

"Paul hero," Ari gushed. She turned to her grammy. "Paul save my daddy!"

"Yes, he did," Sami nodded. "And we couldn't be more grateful."

A nurse and Dr. Kayla Brady rushed into the room.

"Will," Kayla urged. "I just ran into Dr. Jonas. Oh, sweetheart, let me take a look."

Ari, refusing to move, cuddled closer to Will.

Kayla took out her stethoscope and began to listen to Will's chest. She prodded near Will's ribs.

"How is he?" Paul demanded. He kept his hand on Will's shoulder.

Kayla looked down Will's throat.

"His throat is swollen," Kayla revealed. "But I don't think it's anything serious. Your ribs are a bit bruised but should be OK. The bump on your head though…" she tittered.

"Not s'bad," Will said.

"I'm just so glad you're alright," Kayla sighed. She grabbed Will's chart. "Mild concussion but it could be worse. I can't believe this happened."

"M'fine," Will choked out.

Eric finished explaining what he knew about the case. He left out the detail about Ben's attempted sexual assault. Eric knew Will would prefer to keep that a secret. It also took the entire car ride reassuring Sami that nothing happened.

 _'Who even knows what anyone else will think if they find out,'_ Eric frowned.

"This is terrible," Brady stated. He had his arm around Theresa.

"What does Will need?" Belle asked. "What can we do?"

"What's going on here?" Lucas questioned behind Eric.

Lucas came to support Adrienne at her doctor's appointment. Adrienne stood next to him, a hospital folder in her free hand.

Lucas readjusted his hold on Adrienne's hand. "What's happening?" Lucas didn't like the looks on everyone's faces.

Everyone stared at Lucas.

* * *

Rafe shoved Ben into a seat inside the interrogation room.

"You know," Rafe commented. He had Will's laptop in his hands. "We have proof of everything."

Ben glanced at Rafe out of the corner of his eyes.

"Will do all the hard work for you?" Ben mocked.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with it?" Rafe wondered.

"It didn't matter," Ben smiled. "I got what I wanted out of it anyway. Or at least I almost did."

Rafe set his jaw.

"Will was almost as much fun as Zoe," Ben commented.

Rafe moved to walk out of the room. He couldn't hear this.

"Think he'll write about our time together?" Ben called out with a laugh.

Rafe slammed the door. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

When he opened his eyes Justin was standing before him.

"My turn," Justin said.

"Good luck," Rafe shook his head.

Justin walked into the room and closed the door.

"Oh good," Ben smirked. "The one that let me get away with it for so long. That evidence against Chad really wasn't convincing. You should have known better."

Justin glared at Ben and tossed a packet of papers on the table.

"Full confession," Justin stated. He pointed to the papers. "Write it. Sign it."

Ben chuckled. "You want to hear all my dirty little details?"

Justin offered Ben a pen.

Ben took the pen and started writing. "Let's start with the latest," Ben mumbled.

Justin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Do I begin with when I wrapped my hands around his throat or when I pulled down his pants?" Ben asked himself.

Ben tapped the pen on the table. "Maybe Sonny can come visit me in jail and we can compare notes? I'm sure he's thought about killing and fucking Will at the same time."

Justin snatched the pen away from Ben and walked out the door.

Justin glanced at Hope.

"Your turn," he huffed.

* * *

Will looked at his aunt. "Wanna go home," he told her.

"I want you to stay overnight," Kayla said to Will. When she saw his face, Kayla held up her hand. "I know you want to go home but I'm not having it. You're my nephew and I'm not taking any chances."

Before Will could respond, the door to his room opened.

"Where's my boy?" Lucas shouted.

After Lucas, everyone else from the hallway crammed into the room.

Spying Will, Lucas hurried towards him.

"Will," Lucas gently pulled him into a hug. "Son," Lucas repeated.

"Dad," Will huffed slightly.

"God, Will," Lucas eased away and wiped at his eyes.

Adrienne moved to Lucas' side. She glanced at Paul awkwardly. Adrienne could feel Sami's glare on her.

"M'fine," Will tried to say before coughing.

Paul rubbed circles into Will's back. Ari patted Will's chest saying, "S'OK, Daddy."

Once Will's coughing fit subsided his visitors descended. One by one everyone came up to Will offering him well wishes and their love.

Will hated the looks everyone gave him. The soft expressions of pity on their faces. He hated it. He knew they were only there to support him but he didn't want them here.

Victor bent his head towards Maggie once she spoke to Will. He whispered to Maggie before slipping out of the room. "I need to make a call."

Paul could sense Will's discomfort. He understood entirely. Will didn't need or want that many people suffocating him in an entirely different way than Ben.

Sami stood up from her seat and grabbed Will's hand. She started talking rapidly at Lucas.

Brady and Eric were conversing in low voices. Theresa was attempting to shush a crying Tate. Belle pulled her mother into a hug while Shawn spoke to them both.

Kayla began talking to Sami and Lucas about Will and his condition. Adrienne eagerly listened in.

"Baby," Paul asked. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Will told Paul. "M'fine. I feel fine. I don't need to be here. I'm fine."

"Um," Paul settled his hand on Will's back. "I don't think you're fine."

"I'm fine," Will shook his head. "Fine. I-I'm fine."

"Right," Paul swallowed. He knew what he needed to do.

Paul stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everybody," Paul clapped his hands to get their attention. "I need you all to leave."

Everyone stared at him.

"Thank you for being here," Paul explained. "But Will needs some time alone now. So, everybody out."

Sami and Lucas began to loudly protest.

Marlena, seeing the look on Will's face, took Sami's arm. "Come on, we can go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"But Will-," Sami started to say before stopping. She saw Will's desolate expression. "Right," Sami nodded.

"Come on, Ari. You wanna get some lunch?" Sami asked, holding out her hand.

Ari looked between her daddy and grandma. She wanted to be with her daddy, didn't want to leave him. He might need her after all. But she was hungry.

"Go with Grammy," Will told Ari. "I'll wait for you."

Ari nodded before gripping Will in a tight hug. Before leaving, Ari ordered Paul, "Take care of Daddy."

"Promise," Paul earnestly replied.

Will and Paul were finally alone for the first time since the incident.

Will leaned against Paul, exhausted.

"Do you need anything?" Paul asked.

Will shook his head. "No," he rasped.

Paul brushed his hand over Will's forehead. "You've got a nasty looking bruise," Paul frowned.

Will winced. "Yeah," he responded. "I hit the door."

"That's," Paul winced. "Baby," Paul gently held Will's face. His thumbs rubbed over the apple of Will's cheeks.

"I'm OK," Will said voice sandy and gruff.

"But you might not have been," Paul argued. "I left you alone. I left you alone and he," Paul looked down at his lap. "I left you alone."

"S'not your fault," Will placed his hand over Paul's. "Glad you and Ari weren't there."

"You could have been-," Paul continued. "I might never had gotten to see you again. God," Paul clenched his eyes closed. "The last thing I told you was to call someone to clean up the bathroom."

Will shook his head.

"I'm alright now," Will told Paul. "Sound like a smoker but," Will shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kind of sexy," Paul smiled.

"Will," Paul said a moment later. He had something he wanted to say, needed to say.

But hearing the steady beep from the monitors and seeing Will in his hospital gown, Paul knew it wasn't the right time or place.

Instead, Paul requested, "Tell me how you feel. How you _really_ feel."

Will blinked rapidly. "I, um, I-I," Will trailed off.

Will brushed his fingertips against his throat. If he closed his eyes he could feel hands wrapped around him. The painful pressure against his windpipe. Ben hissing in his ear, touching him.

Will looked at Paul. Paul and his gentle, understanding eyes. Paul wasn't like everyone else who crowded Will. Paul didn't make Will feel like he was on display. Paul made Will feel safe and protected. Will trusted Paul.

"I'm not fine," Will confessed voice shaky.

Paul enveloped Will in his arms by the time the first sob bubbled out.

"I know," Paul admitted. "I know and I've got you."

Will clutched Paul in a tight grip. "Please don't leave me," Will begged. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Paul promised. "I told you a while ago, Will. It doesn't matter how wild or crazy your life is. I want to be with you. This doesn't change that."

"Thank you," Will cried.

"Trust me," Paul kissed the side of Will's head. "I don't plan on ever leaving."

* * *

Author's note:

Not sure how I feel about this chapter.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!

As for iluvh0rs3s, you're the best!


	20. Chapter 20

"Mr. Horton?" a nurse asked, knocking on Will's hospital room door.

"Yeah," Will answered. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. But, Will refused to move out of Paul's embrace.

"I brought some ice chips for you," the nurse explained.

The woman held a large cup of ice and a spoon. She made to hand it to Will before thought better of it and gave it to Paul instead.

"Your throat is going to be very sensitive for a while. So, you should stick with liquids for the next day or two or Jell-O," the woman smiled at Will. "Just give us a buzz if you need anything."

Will nodded as the woman left.

"Open up," Paul ordered, getting a spoonful of ice.

Will obediently opened his mouth. The chill of the ice felt soothing on his aching throat.

Paul placed the cup down. He used his shirt sleeve to wipe away the remnants of Will's tears.

"It's OK if you aren't fine," Paul reminded Will. "I don't expect you to be."

Will swallowed the melted ice before replying. "I don't want this to be such a big deal," Will told Paul.

"It is a big deal though," Paul grabbed both of Will's hands. "You pretty much just single-handedly caught a serial killer. You saved god knows how many people. And you almost…," Paul couldn't say the words.

"You single-handedly saved me," Will offered. "Without you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Don't say that," Paul shivered. "Just don't. I can't think about that."

"You don't have to," Will moved closer to Paul. "You saved me. OK? You saved me."

Paul nodded. He clenched his eyes shut.

"Sorry," Paul sniffled a bit. "I'm fi-,"

"If I can't say it either can you," Will interrupted.

"God, Will," Paul sighed. He blinked away a few tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You won't have to worry about that," Will smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Will started coughing again.

"Here," Paul gave Will some more ice chips. "This'll help."

Once Will's coughing subsided, Will pulled Paul closer. They each wrapped one arm around the other's neck, huddling close together.

It was almost an hour later that the police finally arrived for their statements.

Paul's head pressed closely to Will's. "You wanna know a secret?" Paul asked.

Will nodded. "Yes," he whispered. His throat felt tired.

Paul traced patterns on one of Will's hands. "It really turns me on that you're so much younger than me," Paul revealed.

"S'not a secret," Will replied, smiling.

"I'm serious," Paul shook his head. "First time I met you, so hot and so young."

Will snorted, coughing. "You're not that much older than me."

"We wouldn't have gone to the same high school, baby," Paul grinned. "I like that."

Will smiled. He knew Paul was just distracting them both but he appreciated it.

"If you knew who your dad was all along," Will teased. "You would have grown up here. Could have taught me baseball."

Paul burst into laughter.

A knock sounded at the door. Rafe, Roman, Hope, and John walked in the room.

John smiled. "It's good to see your spirts up."

Roman nudged everyone else aside to get to Will. He none too gently yanked Will away from Paul and into a hug.

Will hugged his grandfather tightly.

"Damnit, kid," Roman grumbled. "I told you to let the police handle this. But no, you have to have to be like your mother and never listen to me."

"I used your rape alarm," Will pointed out.

"Yeah," Rafe chuckled behind them. "The bastard's still covered in it."

"Oh, sweetheart," Hope reached out to squeeze Will's hand. "We're just so glad you're going to be OK."

"Thanks to someone," Roman said. He stuck his hand out towards Paul to shake. "Thank you for saving my grandson."

"Oh," Paul shook Roman's hand. "Well, I had to. I'd do anything for Will."

John smiled proudly and went to stand next to his son.

"Will," Rafe sighed. "I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in this."

"You didn't," Will assured him. "I knew what I was doing."

"I saw how many missed calls I had from you," Rafe argued. "You knew the truth and we were too busy gloating about Clyde to worry about anything else."

"S'not your fault," Will said, coughing again.

Paul handed Will another spoonful of ice chips.

"I asked you to dig," Rafe insisted. "I knew the killer was after you. I could have done more."

Paul shook his head. "No offense, detective," Paul began. "But Will was going to figure it out either way. There's nothing you could have said or done that would have dissuaded him."

Will nodded, agreeing with Paul.

"Yeah," Rafe clapped Will on the shoulder. "You're a good kid."

"Of course he is," Roman stated. "That's my grandson you're talking about."

Hope smiled. "But we still have to take your statements."

"I know," Will responded.

"We saw the recording you made," Rafe told Will. "But can you tell us how Ben got into your hotel room?"

Paul listened intently. He hadn't thought about it earlier. He was too distracted.

' _How the hell did that asshole get in my room?'_ Paul wondered. _'How did he know which room was mine?'_

"I had room service come to clean the bathroom. Ari had an accident. I opened the door for the cleaning lady to leave," Will explained. "I turned around once she left. Then I realized I didn't hear the door close. I looked and Ben was standing there."

Paul shivered. He didn't know if he wanted to hear this or not.

John put his hand on Paul's shoulder and squeezed. John knew Paul needed this. That the questions and the what if's would haunt him.

Will slowly explained his harrowing experience. He only stopped to cough a few times and to take a few shaky breaths.

"I couldn't breathe and I passed out," Will finished. "When I woke up Paul and Eric were over me. I knew I was safe."

Roman covered his face with his hands.

"Good job, kid," Roman praised.

"We have your laptop," Rafe told Will, visibly shaken. "If you wouldn't mind bailing us out once again, I'd like it if you would show us everything you have."

"OK," Will agreed. He took the laptop and easily showed Rafe how to access everything he had on Ben Weston.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Hope said. "Why did B-um, Weston, frame Chad DiMera?"

Will chewed his lower lip. He didn't know if he should betray Abigail's confidence. Then he remembered everything Ben shouted while strangling him.

"Abby cheated on Ben with Chad a while ago," Will replied. "When Ben found out she didn't know if the baby was his he snapped."

"Oh," Hope blinked several times. "I see."

"So," Rafe made the connection. "Zoe happened because…?"

"Because Ben saw Abby kiss Chad in the parking garage," Will answered.

"Right," Rafe sighed. "And he went after you because Chad's name got cleared and Clyde was arrested."

Paul frowned. _'Will almost died because of them, because of those people.'_

Just then Ari came running back into the room.

"Daddy," Ari cried, climbing into his bed. "I missed you! And I brought you Jell-O."

Sami, Marlena, and Eric walked back into the room.

"We tried to distract her as long as we could," Marlena offered. She handed Paul a tray of food.

Sami, shoving her father out of her way, sat next to Will's bed. She brandished a spoon and some Jell-O, insisting on hand-feeding Will.

Will rolled his eyes but secretly relished in the attention. It wasn't often Sami's maternal instincts manifested in such a loving way.

Paul looked at the tray of food and realized how starving his was.

' _I was going to get us lunch before everything,'_ Paul thought. He eagerly tore into the sandwich.

"I ate pizza and cake and a cookie and ice cream," Ari explained to Will. She kicked off her shoes and crawled underneath Will's blanket with him.

Will frowned at Sami and Marlena.

"Don't mess with me right now," Sami threatened. She reached over and covered Ari's ears. "Someone tried to kill my first born. No one and nothing is getting in my way."

A panicked expression crossed Will's features.

' _Dear god, no one tell her about Abigail,_ ' Will thought desperately.

Lucas knocked on the door.

"Hey," Lucas said. "Um, is it OK if I talk to Will alone for a second? I mean alone with Sami."

Everyone began clearing out. Ari clung to Will, refusing to let go.

Paul thought about doing the same thing.

"Son," John called. "You can give your statement outside."

Will glanced at Paul. He didn't know if he wanted Paul to leave.

Will and Paul stared at each other for a few moments before nodding.

"I'll be on the other side of the door," Paul promised Will. He kissed Will's temple and slowly backed out of the room.

"Dad," Will greeted once Paul was gone.

Sami shoved another bite in Will's mouth.

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Lucas asked Will. He sat down next to Sami.

Will shook his head.

"I was thinking about how I bailed on you the last time you suggested a basketball game," Lucas revealed.

"That was months ago," Will commented.

"I know," Lucas practically shouted. "Months and you've been through so much since then. Just like that stupid game, I've bailed on you. I haven't been there for you. I didn't support you the way I should have when you got divorced. I didn't know you moved. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"I could have lost you," Lucas shook his head. "I could have lost you for good."

"But we didn't," Sami grabbed Lucas' hand. "Will's here. And we both are going to be better parents and better grandparents."

"Daddy not lost, grandpa," Ari said shaking her head. "Paul save Daddy!"

"He did, didn't he?" Lucas smiled at Ari.

"Paul superhero," Ari grinned. "Paul superhero boyfriend."

"You should tell him that," Will suggested. "He'd like it."

"Will," Lucas stated firmly. "I'm going to do everything I can for you. I promise."

"Thanks," Will smiled.

* * *

Marlena and Eric went to talk with Adrienne near the coffee station. Paul and John stood with the police.

"What do you need to know?" Paul asked outside Will's door. He made sure he could still see Will through the sliver of glass in the door.

"How did you know there was something going on at the hotel?" Hope questioned Paul.

"I took Ari to her and Will's apartment to get some clothes," Paul explained. "I figured I'd get lunch for us on the way back. When Will didn't answer his phone I knew something was wrong."

"OK," Rafe nodded. "Then what?"

"Sami and Eric showed up," Paul said. "I left Ari with Sami and ran the whole way to the hotel. I went into my room and saw that monster with his hands on Will's neck."

"I was so angry and scared," Paul confessed. "I didn't even realize I was beating him until my dad stopped me."

"We had to bring a medic to the police station to patch him up," Roman commented. "Will broke his nose. You sliced him up pretty good with your fists. Knocked out a tooth."

"Good," Paul and John said at the same time.

"Will got you enough evidence right? For everything?" Paul demanded suddenly.

"He did," Hope confirmed. "Both Clyde and Ben are going away for a long time."

"Clyde knew," Paul said. It just dawned on him. "He knew about Ben."

"How do you know that?" Rafe questioned.

"Clyde had no idea Will was digging into his past. But he knew Will was reporting on the Necktie Killer. He had to have known it was Ben. Why else would he have threatened Will yesterday?" Paul asked.

"We'll have to look into it," Rafe suggested. "See if there are any more charges we can tack on him."

The elevator dinged open and out rushed Kate. Spotting everyone, she cried out.

"Oh my god," Kate panted. "I just saw on the news. What the hell happened to my grandson?"

Roman put his arm around Kate and led her past the officers standing guard by Will's room.

Paul huffed a bit.

"What?" John asked him.

"All these people coming to Will's room," Paul shook his head. "A few months, weeks, hell even a day ago hardly any of them cared about him. Where were they when Will was getting divorced? Or a few months ago when our secret came out? Why do they care now?"

"Grief does funny things to people," John told his son. "Sometimes we take people for granted. We expect that they'll always be there. I'm sure this was a wakeup call for a lot of people even you."

"What does that mean?" Paul wondered.

"I think you know," John smiled. "I gotta say William Robert Narita kind of has a nice ring to it."

Paul laughed, putting his hand on his forehead. "Can you just let me process this and not try to marry me off?"

"Of course," John patted Paul's back. "Paul Horton could be good to."

"Oh my god," Paul marched back to Will's room.

"Horton-Narita is a viable option as well," John chuckled.

* * *

Kate pushed Will's hair away from his forehead.

"I've spent too much time out of my life looking at you in a hospital bed," Kate told Will.

"Sorry," Will offered.

"How many times was that?" Paul asked coming back inside. He took his seat behind Will on the hospital bed.

Kate watched as her grandson's eyes lit up.

"Let's see, after I drove us into a tree," Lucas stated. _'God, I was a horrible father.'_

"When Will and Carrie almost drowned at the pier," Sami replied.

"That time when he had the flu and had to be treated for dehydration," Kate reminded everyone.

"When he broke his wrist when he was 7," Sami added.

"When I was shot," Will said lastly.

Will glanced down at Ari and was pleased to see she was dozing peacefully.

' _She doesn't need to hear any of this,'_ Will thought.

"And now," Paul shook his head. "You aren't allowed anymore injuries, baby."

"Oh, yeah?" Will smiled.

"If I have to I'll keep those police officers on retainer," Paul threatened. He pointed at the police standing outside the door. "Follow you everywhere you go."

Sami smiled approvingly.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Kate told Will. She finally left his hair alone. "And I've postponed your photoshoot. When the both of you feel up to it we can reschedule."

Paul nodded at Kate gratefully.

"Photoshoot?" Sami lifted her eyebrows.

"Will's going to be in my next cologne campaign," Paul proudly answered.

"Really?" Lucas spat out, eyes wide. He didn't know how he felt about his son in what was sure to be a racy ad.

"Yeah," Will covered his blushing cheeks. "Although I doubt anyone is going to find this," he gestured to his neck, "Sexy."

"That's debatable," Paul argued.

Sami's phone began to ring.

"That's the nanny," Sami said before answering.

After a few moments Sami passed the phone to Will. "They want to talk to you," Sami informed him.

Paul watched as a large smile graced Will's face. He grabbed Will's hand and kissed it again.

' _I can't believe I came so close to losing this,'_ Paul thought. He rested his head next to Will's.

Paul could feel stares from Sami, Lucas, and Kate. He didn't care.

' _They better get used to me,'_ Paul smiled _. 'Because I'm not going anywhere.'_

Once Will finished on the phone, everyone began telling Paul embarrassing stories.

"Stop it," Will whined, covering his face.

"Aw," Paul pulled at Will's ear. "I need to see some of these baby pictures."

"No," Will smacked away Paul's hands and covered his ears. "Leave my ears alone."

"But they're so cute and elf-like now," Sami grinned. "You so grew into them."

"Mom," Will complained.

He knew everyone was just trying to distract him. But he was sensitive about his ears.

"Excuse me, Mr. Horton," one of the police officers standing guard interrupted. "There's a woman named Charlotte Murphy to see you."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Will replied. "Let her in."

"Who is that?" Lucas questioned.

"My new boss," Will responded. _'Why is she here?'_

"Will," Charlotte greeted walking through the door.

"Hi," Will sat up straighter on the bed.

Charlotte nodded to everyone else in the room.

"I just wanted to check to see how you were," Charlotte informed him. "I saw on the news your terrible tragedy. I wanted you to know I never intended for anything like this to happen to you."

"I know," Will said, voice scratchy.

"Also," Charlotte moved closer to him. "I've been truly impressed with your work. You have far surpassed anything I had dreamed of when I brought you on."

"When you're up to it," Charlotte presented. "I and the rest of our readers would love for you to write an account of what happened. And," Charlotte took a deep breath. "I'm prepared to offer you a full time position at _The_ _Salem Chronicle_."

"Wow," Will blinked. "That's great."

"We'll talk financials at a later date," Charlotte instantly said. "But I am aware of your value and am prepared to compensate you for it. Speaking of," Charlotte pulled an envelope out of her long coat. "A bonus for your exemplary work."

"Do let me know when you are available to meet again," Charlotte nodded at Will. "Oh," she said once she reached the door. "I've taken the liberty of charging your hospital stay to the company. I thought it only fair since you were injured while working."

With that Charlotte walked out the door.

"Huh," Kate hummed. "I like her."

Will opened the envelope she gave him and felt a bit faint.

"That's a lot of zeros," Paul commented, looking at the check.

Sami snatched the check out of Will's hands. "Damn," she mumbled.

"Someone wants to make sure the competition doesn't steal you away," Lucas agreed with a long whistle.

"I don't think you're going to need to worry about any bills for a few months," Paul told Will.

"I think you're right, puddin' pop," Will agreed.

"At least something good came out of this," Paul kissed the top of Will's head again.

"Will," they heard a loud, panicked voice call from outside the room.

"That's Chad," Will said unnecessarily.

The same officer as before said, "Chad DiMera for you, Mr. Horton."

"Let him in," Will responded.

"Holy crap," Chad called rushing into the room.

Chad hurried to the bed and yanked Will into a bone-crushing hug. "I saw on the news. Holy crap. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Will stated. He made sure Ari was still asleep.

"Oops," Chad frowned noticing Ari on the bed. "I can't believe this," Chad shook his head.

Paul glared at Chad. All he could think about was Chad and Abigail's role in everything. He didn't care if they weren't directly responsible for Ben's behavior. Paul didn't care about being fair or rational.

' _Their actions, no matter how unintentional almost killed Will,'_ Paul thought angrily.

"The news didn't say what happened or why but, but you have to know, right? Who did this?" Chad questioned.

Will bit the side of his cheek.

' _Do I really wanna open this can of worms?'_ Will thought. _'But it'll come out sooner or later. And Chad has a right to know who tried to frame him.'_

"Chad," Will said catching his eyes. "It was Ben."

Chad's face dropped. "What?"

"Um, yeah," Will licked his lips. "Ben killed those women and framed you. He came to Paul's hotel and almost k-killed me."

Paul wrapped his arm around Will's waist. He hate, hate, hated those words.

"Oh my god," Chad backed up until he hit a wall. "Oh my god."

"So, so this all happened because…," Chad trailed off. "What happened to poor Zoe was because…oh god."

"Yeah," Paul grunted unkindly. "Because you fucked Abigail."

"What?" Sami frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

Will grabbed Paul's forearm in warning.

"Oh my god," Chad's voice and knees shook. "This is, oh god."

"Chad," Will said softly.

"No," Chad shook his head. "This is my fault. Maybe not all my fault but it happened because of me."

Chad looked at Will. He saw the bruise on his forehead and the marks on his throat.

"You did everything you could to keep me out of jail," Chad realized. "And you almost got killed because of it. Because of something I did."

"That's not your fault," Will tried to say. "You didn't know what Ben was going to do."

Chad shook his head.

Just then the door opened again, this time revealing Jennifer, JJ, and Abigail.

"We just saw on the news," Jennifer stated.

Sami and Paul both got to their feet.

"Out," Sami shouted immediately.

"Chad?" Abigail asked, zeroing in on him.

"Get out," Paul ordered as well.

"Stop yelling," Will complained.

"What are you even talking about?" Jennifer wondered.

"You and the psycho demon spawn you're cooking," Sami hissed pointing at Abigail. "Get out!"

"Mom," Will covered Ari's ears again but it was too late. She startled awake.

Ari began crying loudly.

"Shh," Will hushed her, pulling her against his neck. He winced in pain, forgetting it was sore.

Paul felt trapped between wanting to get Abigail and Chad out and wanting to check on Will and Ari.

"I don't understand," Abigail said, eyes watering.

"How are you this stupid?" Sami seethed. "Get out, no one wants you around!"

"Sami," Lucas sighed. "Do you have to…?"

Everyone's voices blended together, arguing.

Chad shook his head again. He pushed through the crowd of people towards Will.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Chad whispered to Will. He kissed the side of Will's head and touched Ari's hair. Then Chad walked out the door, refusing to look at Abby at all.

"What is going on here?" John demanded coming into the room. Marlena, Eric, and Adrienne followed after him.

"Get her out," Sami insisted.

John, knowing immediately who Sami meant, called one of the police officers over. "I'm sorry, Abby," John said. "But you aren't wanted here. In fact, I think you might need to go to the station."

"But, but," Abigail cried as she was escorted out.

Lucas got up to explain to Jennifer and JJ the situation.

"Sorry," Sami huffed sitting back down.

Will flashed her an irritated look.

"I'm sorry but what do you expect from me?" Sami demanded. "She tried her best to ruin my family and now almost got my son killed!"

Before Will could open his mouth Paul cut him off.

"No, Will," Paul argued. "Your mother's right. You had to face the consequences when you cheated. Now she needs to face hers."

Ari settled down and Jennifer and JJ rushed after Abigail to the police station.

Will closed his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Will pleaded. "Anything else."

"Whatever you want, baby," Paul assured him.

"Sorry again, Mr. Horton," the same officer called.

Will sighed and threw his head back dramatically.

' _I think I liked it better when everyone forgot they were related to me,'_ Will thought.

"Hey," Belle greeted.

Belle, Shawn, and Claire came into the room with bags of food. Following them were Brady, Theresa, and baby Tate.

"My baby," Ari cheered. She extended her hands out and giggled when Tate sat on her lap.

"We just came from the Pub," Shawn explained. "And figured everyone would still be here."

Eric and John went to get more chairs for everyone. Marlena helped pass out food ensuring that Will got the soup.

Paul looked around the room. He startled a bit when he realized that it wasn't just Will's family visiting. It was his family as well.

' _These are my siblings,'_ Paul recalled looking at Brady and Belle. _'And my dad and my extended family.'_

Sometimes Paul forgot. Forgot that he had a father now, a brother and sister.

' _And step-siblings,'_ he thought seeing Sami and Eric splitting a burger. _'And a niece and nephew,'_ he stared at Claire and Tate.

' _Even if I wasn't with Will I would still be connected to them,'_ Paul realized. _'But it wouldn't be as nice without him, without Ari.'_

Will's lips curled into a half smile when he caught Paul's gaze.

' _Being with Will makes me feel like I'm actually a member of the family,'_ Paul thought happily.

* * *

"So, wait, what?" Paul scrunched his face together. Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

They were all attempting to teach the complicated family history to Paul.

"Let me try," Paul chuckled. "Marlena and Roman," Paul began. "Had Sami and Eric who are twins. But Roman has another daughter who isn't here."

"Yes," Will nodded with a smile.

"Who is married to Kate's other son," Paul tried. "Who you thought," Paul looked at Will. "Was your dad but it's actually Lucas."

Everyone applauded. Even Adrienne and Kate smiled.

"My turn," Brady encouraged.

"OK, geez," Paul huffed. "Brady is Dad's from some lady named…" Paul rolled his hand in a circle having no idea.

"Isabella," John fake coughed.

"Right," Paul snapped. "Isabella. Who has Tate with Theresa whose mom is Roman's…"

Paul shook his head at a loss.

"Sister," Theresa snorted.

"Sister," Paul continued. "Right, I knew that."

"And Belle is John and Marlena's. Who is married to Shawn whose father is also Roman's brother. And Brady and Shawn share a grandfather. Whew," Paul proudly finished.

Everyone cheered again.

Paul adjusted his grip on Will's waist. "How do you people keep that straight?" Paul wondered.

"It's hard," Will admitted. "But you get used to it. Pretty much everyone is related or connected somehow. That's not even the half of it though."

"That's enough for one night," Paul shook his head. "I am all family history-ed out."

"Remind me to tell you all about who used to be married to whom once everyone leaves," Will chuckled.

Paul grinned.

' _Anything that distracts Will and makes him forget about all this crap,'_ Paul thought.

* * *

"Do you think you can get all my stuff from the hotel?" Paul asked his father. "Or see who can?"

"I can make a few calls, sure," John decided. "Why?"

"After what happened there I am never going back," Paul stated firmly. "Ever. Not to mention I want to find out how Ben got access to my room and the damn press."

"Hmm," John frowned. "That is troubling. I'll look into it for you. I take it I'll be sending your things to Will's place?"

"Just until I can move into the condo," Paul said. He glanced at Will, "Is that OK?"

Will nodded. "Was gonna make you stay anyway," he replied, half asleep.

"Good," Paul smiled. He brushed his fingers through Will's hair.

After that everyone began trickling out to leave Will to rest.

"Stay with Daddy," Ari sleepily argued.

"Aw," Sami pouted. "But we're gonna have a slumber party at your house."

"A party?" Ari tilted her head.

"Yeah," Sami nodded. "Uncle Eric's gonna come."

"What 'bout my baby?" Ari narrowed her eyes.

Theresa quirked her lips, impressed. "Yeah your baby can come too," Theresa replied with a soft smile.

' _This whole family thing is kind of nice,'_ Theresa thought.

"Uncle Brady's joining the party," Brady called out. He started doing a pretend dance to make Ari laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby boy," Sami whispered to Will. "I love you," she pledged.

"Love you, Mama," Will responded. "Take care of my baby."

"Always," Sami told him.

"Love you Daddy," Ari kissed Will all over his face. "I go have party now with my baby."

"Don't stay up too late," Will asked. He hugged his daughter tightly, inhaling her perfect scent.

Next, Ari hugged Paul. "Superhero boyfriend Paul, watch Daddy," Ari ordered.

Paul smiled when Ari stuck out her pinky for him to link.

"You got it, princess," Paul promised.

"Son," Lucas touched Will's cheek. "I'll be with you tomorrow."

"Thanks for being here," Will yawned.

"Get some sleep," Lucas ordered.

Soon enough Will and Paul were alone.

"My mom's making friends with Theresa," Will chuckled. "Victor's head might explode."

"Brady looked a little freaked out," Paul agreed. "What can I get you?"

"A toothbrush?" Will asked eyes half-lidded.

Several minutes later Will and Paul were freshly cleaned and ready for bed.

Paul and Will both adjusted until they were comfortable. Will's head rested on Paul's chest.

"Today was probably the best and worst day of my life," Paul declared.

"Best?" Will frowned.

"For a few horrible seconds I thought you were gone," Paul revealed. "I didn't know if you were breathing. I thought I was too late."

"Then," Paul continued. "You opened your eyes and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped."

Will smiled. "You've been perfect today."

"I've done my best," Paul confessed. "But it's been hard."

"You distracted me all day," Will realized. "Made sure someone was always talking to me, made sure I couldn't think."

"That was as much for you as for me," Paul replied. "I didn't want to think about it either."

Will closed his eyes tightly.

"Did I thank you, puddin' pop?" Will asked.

"You don't have to thank me," Paul insisted.

"Yeah," Will opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do, for a lot of things."

"For not throwing me away," Will listed. "For putting up with me. For respecting me, supporting me. Making me feel like I'm worth something."

"You've been saving me for a long time now," Will finished.

"You're worth saving," Paul answered, blinking rapidly.

Will pushed off of Paul so he could look in his eyes.

"Thank you," Will sighed, voice shaky.

"You're welcome," Paul replied.

Paul kissed Will for the first time since that morning. Both relished the familiar feeling.

Will pulled away and laid his head on Paul's chest.

"Don't let go," Will requested.

"I'm not going anywhere," Paul assured.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone for the well wishes with this story. It went from being just a smutty little thing to something serious seemingly without my knowledge. I'm glad that so many are on board for it.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Paul adjusted on the hospital bed in his sleep. His nose brushed against Will's hair. Getting comfortable again, Paul went back to his dream.

" _Paul," Will complained walking inside the obviously expensive cabin. "It's freezing in here."_

 _Will brushed a few snowflakes off his hair and shoulders._

" _Let me start the fireplace," Paul replied._

 _Paul tossed their bags inside the bedroom._

'Will's right. It's freezing in here, _' Paul thought._

 _Paul entered the front room, pleased to see Will standing by the front window. Paul grabbed a few pieces of firewood and set them ablaze._

 _Will stared out the window. He couldn't believe they were in such a beautiful space. He could see snow swept mountains and a picturesque clearing._

'The Horton Cabin has nothing on this,' _Will shook his head in disbelief._

 _Will turned back towards Paul and grinned._

 _When Paul stood up, he smiled. Will's arms were wrapped around Paul from behind._

 _Head resting on Paul's back, Will sighed. "This place is amazing."_

 _Paul clutched Will's hands to his chest. "You're amazing," Paul countered._

 _Will laughed and pulled away. "I think we're past sweet talking," Will teased._

 _Paul pulled Will in close. He rubbed his hands up and down Will's arms to help warm him up._

" _I can't sweet talk my husband?" Paul mused with a grin._

 _Will beamed, scrunching his nose together. "It's gonna take a while to get used to that."_

" _It won't take me any time at all," Paul declared. He pulled Will into a deep kiss._

 _A deep whine emerged from the back of Will's throat. He dragged his nails down Paul's neck._

" _Bed?" Paul whispered between kisses._

" _No," Will shook his head. "I want you right here, right now," Will gestured to the fireplace._

 _Paul and Will's skin glided together. Sweat gathered on the small of Paul's back as he pressed into Will over and over._

 _The glow from the fireplace cast Will in an ethereal light._

" _God," Paul kissed Will everywhere he could reach. "I want this, you, forever," Paul vowed._

" _I'm yours," Will promised. He canted his hips, one leg curved over Paul's ass._

 _The blanket covering them fell aside, exposing their nude bodies to the frigid air._

" _I don't want anyone but you," Will continued. He pulled Paul closer, breathing against his mouth. "I don't need anyone but you."_

" _Yes," Paul groaned. His hips stuttered when Will clenched around him._

 _Will threw his head back and moaned._

 _Paul began, "God, I love y-."_

Paul opened his eyes, frowning. _'What the hell woke me up?'_

It wasn't the plastic bar from the hospital bed jabbing him in the side. It wasn't the monotonous beeping from the machine's either.

Then Paul heard it. The frantic sound was coming from Will.

' _Damn,'_ Paul thought closing his eyes and rubbing circles into Will's back. _'That was a really good dream too.'_

Paul shifted his hips away from Will. He was certain Will wouldn't appreciate an erection digging into him. _'Especially after yesterday,'_ Paul recalled unhappily.

"It's OK," Paul whispered.

Will, fast asleep, clutched Paul's shirt in his fist. Tiny little whimpers escaped his throat. He was trapped in a nightmare.

"Wake up, baby," Paul urged. He didn't want to startle Will awake but he didn't want the nightmare to continue. "I've got you."

Will's eyes popped open with a gasp. Instantly, he buried his face in Paul's chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" Paul asked.

Will shook his head several times.

"Whatever you need," Paul assured Will. "I'm right here."

After Will caught his breath, he sat up to look at Paul.

Paul hated how red-rimmed Will's eyes were. But he didn't want Will to know that.

"Hey," Paul smiled. "There's that handsome face."

Will gave Paul a blank stare.

Paul chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. That's my favorite face. I love that face."

Will bit his lip, smiling nervously.

"I love-," Paul's eyes widened. He realized what he almost said. "That face. I told you I love that face."

"You're being weird," Will remarked. His throat itched terribly.

"No, I'm not," Paul dismissed. He rolled Will onto his back and slid out of the bed. Paul made sure Will couldn't see his lower half. "I'm going to get you some water."

"Don't go anywhere," Paul called over his shoulder. He headed to the bathroom attached to the hospital room. He was nervous about leaving Will alone. "I'll be right back."

' _Where am I gonna go?'_ Will thought.

Will pulled his knees up to his chest and placed the palm of his hands into his eyes. He dreamt that Paul didn't get to him in time. That Ben finished what he started.

' _Don't think about that,'_ Will told himself. ' _Paul found you. You're fine. Nothing happened. Ben is never going to get to you again.'_

A knock sounded at the door. A new police officer opened the door. The two from yesterday had gone off duty.

"Sir, there's a few people insisting on seeing you?" the officer explained.

"OK," Will replied _. 'Who could this be? It's too early for Ari to be up.'_

Will's eyes widened, disbelief etched his features. He couldn't believe they were all here.

"Will," Austin Reed shouted. He ran to Will's side, pulling him into a hug. "I didn't want to believe it when I got the call."

"Uncle Austin," Will breathed. He glanced over Austin's shoulder and smiled. "Aunt Billie, Uncle Phillip. What are you all doing here?"

"Are you serious, kid?" Billie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Over twenty and he still asks dumb questions," Phillip shook his head mockingly.

"When mom called me yesterday I jumped on the first flight I could find," Austin explained. He sat on the chair closest to Will. "It had a layover in England and Billie hopped on the plane."

"They both landed in Chicago and we all drove down together," Phillip added.

"Carrie wanted to come," Austin rushed out. "But the kid's got school and-,"

"And you can't miss school," Will nodded. "I know. You were the same when I lived with you."

"I almost forgot," Austin smiled. He put his hands on Will's cheeks. "God, I've missed you."

Will closed his eyes when Austin hugged him again.

"You didn't have to come," Will said.

"Oh, but we did," Billie argued. She noticed Will's bruised neck when Austin pulled back. "We absolutely did."

Billie walked to the other side of Will's bed and took his hand.

"After what happened," Billie shook her head. "It really makes you realize that family is the most important thing."

"It's terrible what happened," Phillip sat on the corner of Will's bed. "And we all needed to make sure you were alright."

Paul came out of the bathroom and paused.

' _Who the hell are these people?_ ' Paul wondered. He made his way towards Will's bed. Paul's defenses were up. He didn't want or need anyone disturbing Will.

"Who's this?" Austin questioned seeing a man come out of the bathroom. A man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh," Will reached out for Paul's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Paul Narita."

Paul squeezed Will's hand gratefully, a giant smile on his face.

' _A few weeks ago he never would have called me that,_ ' Paul knew. _'And now he's letting everyone know we're together.'_

Paul recalled his dream and the way his father implied he should marry Will.

' _Maybe in a few years,'_ Paul dismissed. _'I need to tell Will how I feel before I even think about something that extreme.'_

Billie and Phillip shared a look.

Austin, meanwhile, nodded and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Austin Reed, Will's uncle," Austin explained. He hoped he didn't give away that he knew all too well who Paul was.

Paul shook the offered hand. "Oh," Paul said. "The one everyone thought was Will's father at first."

"Right," Austin smiled and shook his head. That situation would always be a sore spot. "I don't know," he glanced at Will. "I think I spent enough years raising him. I could pass him off as mine. Lucas'll never know."

"Right," Billie laughed. "That'll go over well."

Billie reached across Will to offer her hand. "Billie Reed, Will's aunt."

Paul nodded. "You're all Kate's children?"

"Yep," Billie answered.

"She doesn't like me much," Paul couldn't stop himself from saying.

"I wonder why," Phillip mumbled under his breath. He'd heard way too much from both of his parents about Paul Narita.

When Billie pinched his arm, Phillip winced. He stuck out his hand to shake. "Phillip Kiriakis, Will's youngest and best uncle."

"Rex is younger than you," Will commented.

Phillip glared at Will lightheartedly.

' _Kiriakis?'_ Paul questioned. _'Maybe I should have learned the rest of Will's family tree last night.'_

"Speaking of Rex," Billie ignored her brother's antics. "Him and Cassie are getting us coffee from the cafeteria."

"Really?" Will blinked, feeling overwhelmed. "You all came to see me?"

"They live in Chicago too. Plus, as they said," Austin put his arm around Will, nudging Paul out of the way. "What happened to you was awful. But it did remind us of whom and what really matter."

Paul handed Will the cup of water he got him. Will looked like he needed it.

* * *

"It's just weird," Will told Paul once they had a moment alone. "I haven't seen everyone in a long time. They weren't there when Ari was born or when I got married. It's just strange having them around now."

"I get it," Paul kissed the top of Will's head. "But you almost," Paul closed his eyes. "Something bad happened to you. They all love you. They want to make sure you're alright."

"I know," Will nodded. "It's just a lot to handle. I guess I'm used to being ignored after the last year."

Paul frowned. "That's not going to happen anymore," Paul vowed.

Before long the hospital filled with practically all Will's family. Parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins. Billie steered clear of Hope and Aiden. Phillip stayed away from Belle and Shawn. Everyone attempted to get along for Will's sake. Little Arianna went from relative to relative being showered in adoration.

Will stayed huddle with Paul on his bed.

"Sir," one guard called Will's attention. "The Mayor is here to see you."

"Oh," Will sat up straight in his bed. "Send him in."

"Will," Abe greeted. "You don't know how relieved I am that you're alright."

"Thanks," Will smiled awkwardly. He didn't know what to do with so many visitors and well-wishers.

"This town owes you their gratitude after what you did," Abe acknowledged.

"I was just doing my job," Will shrugged off the praise. "It wasn't really that hard."

"It was more than that," Abe insisted.

"And you," Abe nodded at Paul. "Thank you for getting to this one in time," Abe gestured towards Will. "I don't know what we would have done without him."

"I wouldn't know what to do without him either," Paul admitted.

"I know how proud your families are of you," Abe confessed. "Especially John," Abe remarked making Paul grin.

"I wanted to personally thank each of you," Abe added. "And to let you know this city and the state are doing everything we can to bring you and all the other victims justice."

"Now," Abe cleared his throat. "I considered giving you an award for services rendered. But something told me you wouldn't appreciate it," Abe laughed when he saw Will's wide eyes.

"Thank you," Will stuttered out.

"I also wasn't sure if it would bring too much attention towards you," Abe declared. "Everyone at the station thought you deserved something anyway."

Will glanced at Abe in interest.

Abe smiled. "We all thought you'd appreciate this more."

Will giggled when Abe presented him with a clearly homemade police badge and hat.

"Just like when I was younger," Will commented, pinning the badge on his hospital gown.

* * *

"Hey," John knocked on Will's door. He nodded to the officers standing guard.

"Dad," Paul greeted.

"I just came from the Salem Inn," John explained. He did a double take when he saw Will's badge. "I got your things and unfortunately I figured out a few other things."

"What other things?" Paul asked.

"It turns out," John started. "The reason Weston got into your room is because he flirted his way in. You staying there was allegedly a big secret. But that didn't matter to the girl at the front desk."

Will remembered the fake name he had to give to Derrick when he went to interview Paul.

"Anyway," John shook his head. "I made some inquiries. Looks like the Salem Inn is going to be hiring because they weren't happy. The concierge not only let in Weston but apparently the cleaning lady tipped off the press."

"What?" Will frowned. "That nice lady who cleaned the bathroom?"

"Yeah," John crossed his arms. "She knew that was Paul's room. When she cleaned it she recognized you from the article about your alibi. She figured she could make a profit telling the press you and your daughter were staying with Paul."

"I opened the door for her," Will frowned.

"It happened to be a giant coincidence. Weston got to the room at the same time she placed that call," John sighed.

Paul covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"What have they been reporting on?" Paul demanded.

John shook his head. "I don't think you want to know," he said.

"John," Will coughed. "Please."

Will took a drink of water, sighing when his throat felt better.

"The reputable ones are speculating on the truth," John revealed. "That Will almost became victim number 6. The less reliable ones," John barred his teeth. "Took the pictures of the two of you coming out of the hotel and made up their own story."

"What does that mean?" Paul wondered. He could only imagine the sight he and Will looked, bloodied and injured.

"They're just making things up," John insisted. "Saying Paul did that to Will's throat. Another suggested one of you was the killer. Hell, one even had the gall to suggest Paul caught you _with_ Weston," John glanced at Will.

Will shivered. He wrapped his blanket tighter around himself.

Paul put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Have the police released a statement yet?" Paul questioned.

"A blanket one," John commented. "That they apprehended the Necktie Killer. They haven't released his name yet. Nothing about Will or you."

"Call your grandpa," Paul requested to Will. "Ask him what he's planning on doing now."

Will didn't hear Paul. He stared at his knees. All he could think about was someone thinking he wanted to be with Ben. That he could ever be with Ben.

"I'll call Roman," John cleared his throat. "I'll give you two a moment alone."

"Hey," Paul called. He put his hand on Will's knee. "Look at me, please."

Will shook his head. "Everyone is gonna think, they think that I, that I wanted," Will pressed his lips together. "Because of what I did before."

"No one is going to think anything," Paul argued. "Roman and Rafe aren't going to let that get out. OK? That's just a vicious rumor."

"Because of my reputation," Will closed his eyes. "Because they think I'm easy. But I'm not."

Paul opened his mouth to reprimand Will only to snap it closed in surprise.

"You're right, baby," Paul agreed. "You aren't. And no one important is going to think it's true."

"I wouldn't sleep with anyone else," Will insisted. "I wouldn't."

"I know," Paul put his arm around Will. "I know. We already talked about this. I don't have any doubt in my mind. Just like I know that what happened with Ben was out of your control."

"It was scary," Will admitted voice low.

Paul glanced at the door. John had mercifully closed it.

"He-he didn't, it wasn't even me," Will said. "B-Ben didn't see me. It was like I was just there. It could have been anyone. It wouldn't have mattered."

"Ben's sick and disgusting," Paul spat out. "And no one is ever going to touch you without your permission again."

"I wanna talk about something else," Will begged. "Please?"

"You owe me a date still," Paul reminded Will. He wanted nothing more than to distract Will from his lingering fears.

"I do?" Will asked.

"Remember?" Paul smiled. "You promised me your undivided attention as soon as this was over. I'm cashing in soon."

"I'd like that," Will admitted. "I think I have enough babysitters on hand anyway right now."

Paul and Will both glanced out his window to see Ari. She stood center stage in the waiting area singing her ABCs for everyone to hear.

Will smiled seeing his daughter in her element. "She certainly loves attention now," Will said.

"I'm thinking she gets that from her mom," Paul remarked.

"Oh," Will blinked. "Gabi. I need to get ahold of her. There's so much she needs to hear about."

"We can ask Rafe," Paul placated Will. Paul didn't want Will stressing out about anything right now.

"Not even just the, um, incident," Will caught Paul's eyes. "I want to tell her about you too. I want you two to meet."

"Really?" Paul asked, surprised.

"You're my boyfriend now. You're important to me and Ari," Will insisted. "Gabi deserves to meet you."

"Whenever you want to go see her," Paul decided. "I'll go with you."

"Yeah?" Will asked hopefully.

"Of course," Paul nodded. "If she's important to you and Ari, she's important to me."

Will kissed Paul on the mouth.

Once they separated, Paul had a question. "Why is it so easy for you to say you're my boyfriend now?" Paul wondered. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it. But a while ago you didn't want anyone to know."

"A while ago we were just messing around," Will admitted. "Now, though? We're serious. What we have is serious."

Will licked his lips. "Besides, after what happened?" Will touched his throat. "I don't want to take anything for granted."

Will grabbed Paul's large hand. "I wasted so much time denying us, denying myself this." Will squeezed Paul's hand. "I can't do that anymore. I can't miss out on any opportunity. You make me happy," Will confessed. "And I'm not apologizing to anyone for that."

"Good," Paul settled against Will, getting comfortable. "You shouldn't have to."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kayla Brady weaved her way through the maze of family members to Will's room.

"Someone is certainly popular," Kayla informed Will. "One last checkup, now."

Kayla began examining Will. She ensured nothing became aggravated overnight. She was finally satisfied that Will was as healthy as could be expected.

"You can go home," Kayla confided in Will. "But," she settled Will down. "I don't want you overexerting yourself. Make sure to rest that throat of yours."

"I promise," Will nodded.

Will wanted nothing more than to go home to his daughter and his boyfriend. He wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet. He wanted things to go back to normal.

As much as Will appreciated all the visitors, he hated what they represented.

' _Everyone is only here because of what happened, what Ben tried to do,'_ Will knew. _'I don't want this changing my life, defining my life. I just want everything to be normal.'_

"Also," Kayla requested after a glance at Will's chart. "Schedule a session with your therapist."

"Yeah," Will bunched his blanket in his hand. "That's probably a good idea."

Kayla went to the waiting room to inform everyone Will was being discharged from the hospital. The whole family planned to meet for dinner at the Brady pub that night.

* * *

Will nodded and smiled at everyone when they told him goodbye. He loved his family, he did. But there were so many of them. It was exhausting.

"You're sure you don't need me?" Lucas asked one last time.

"I'll be OK. I want some time to breathe," Will confirmed. "Go spend the day with your siblings. I'll see you at dinner later."

"Alright," Lucas nodded. "I love you, son."

"Love you too," Will replied with a smile.

Will watched his father hurry over to the brothers and sisters he rarely saw.

"You ready?" Paul asked. He gave Will and Lucas the privacy they deserved.

"God, yes," Will sighed. "I just want to get out of here."

Sami and Ari followed Will and Paul out of the hospital room. Will filled out all the necessary paperwork to check out.

"You've got everything, right?" Sami double-checked.

"The only thing I came in with were a child," Will poked Ari in the tummy. "And a boyfriend."

"Just making sure," Sami shrugged.

"Now," Sami explained as they headed towards the exit. "I bought some things for your recovery."

"Mom," Will shook his head. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did," Sami said seriously. "I told you once already. No one is getting in the way of my smothering."

"Now," Sami huffed. "I bought you several different teas and a new bottle of honey. Some different types of soup you can zap in the microwave. Plus a new humidifier."

Paul nudged Will with his elbow. Paul could tell Will loved this.

"I got different cough drops too," Sami continued. "I wasn't sure if you'd need them or not."

"Well, thank you," Will said. "I appreciate it."

"Ari got a few things too," Sami quickly added.

"Yay," Ari giggled. "I need toys."

"Sorry, Paul," Sami teased. "You didn't get anything."

"Sure I did," Paul pulled Will closer to him.

"Oh, god," Sami groaned. "How do you put up with that?"

"Be nice, Grammy," Ari teased. "Paul superhero boyfriend."

"Yeah," Paul flexed one arm for Ari's benefit.

"Mr. Horton," one of the police officers guarding Will commented. "We have a new set of officers to follow you home. Plainclothes in case you need to stop anywhere."

"Unfortunately," the officer added. "There's a group of reporters outside. What do you want to do?"

"Oh," Will frowned. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

"I've got this," Sami declared. Sami caught the eye of the officer. "Your car in front?"

"Yes, ma'am," the officer answered.

"Good, I'll distract them," Sami said. "And I want you three," Sami told Will, Paul, and Ari. "To sneak around back and get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Will asked. He didn't want his mom putting herself out there unnecessarily.

"You're my son," Sami declared. "I'm not letting anything or anyone bother you."

"OK," Will nodded.

' _I hope mom knows how much I appreciate her. How great she's been throughout all this,'_ Will thought.

Will, Paul, and Ari watched Sami and the officer walk outside.

Sami, ignoring the camera flashes and questions thrown at her, cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the support you've shown my son. Rest assured he is both alive and well. We'd like to ask that you respect our family's privacy now. To let us recover from this ordeal," Sami stated confidently.

"Please direct any and all questions to the Salem Police department," Sami finished. "Thank you."

With that, Sami strutted towards the police car and got inside. She let the officer drive off knowing that Will, Paul, and Ari would be free to escape.

* * *

"Your mom's not so bad," Paul confessed. He had his arm wrapped tightly around Will's waist. "I don't know why everyone complains about her."

Will laughed until his throat hurt. "You're so cute."

"I'm just saying," Paul shrugged. "She's protective and clearly adores you and Ari. I can relate to that."

"Just make sure to stay on her good side," Will pointed out. "Otherwise you'll see what the fuss is about."

The three casually strolled through the Horton Town Square. Will wrapped a big scarf around his neck so no one could see the marks. Will hoped if they acted like nothing happened everyone else would too.

Despite that though, Will stayed closed to Paul.

"Daddy, look, look," Ari jumped up and down. "It's snow! It's snow!"

Sure enough, a light dusting of snow began to fall.

Will smiled. He was glad they didn't miss the first snow fall of the season.

"Let's go to the park," Paul suggested. "See if any of it sticks."

The three set off for the park, Will's guards following a few paces behind. They heard a loud voice behind them.

"Will," someone yelled before barreling into Will.

"T," Will gasped, almost falling over from the force of his hug. For one terrifying moment, Will froze up.

Paul visibly tensed defenses high. He noticed the guards moved forward.

Paul reached out and pulled T away from Will.

"I've been stuck at TBD," T complained, easily moving away. "But I saw the news. Holy crap, dude. I can't believe it."

Will awkwardly smiled. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"It's just crazy," T shook his head. "Everything about the past few months have been nuts."

"I have to get back inside," T gestured towards the club. "But I had to say I'm so glad you're alright."

T did a double-take when he saw Paul but didn't comment. "So crazy," he mumbled before walking off.

"That guy is strange," Paul stated.

"That's just T," Will shrugged. He held on to Paul's hand, needing his support.

"Park," Ari whined. She began tugging on Will's hand dragging him in the right direction.

* * *

"You two aren't cold, are you?" Paul questioned over an hour later.

Ari spun around and around trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Ari shook her head insistently.

"I'm OK," Will told Paul. "You're keeping me warm."

"Good," Paul replied.

Paul and Will sat on an old, familiar park bench. They bunched in close.

Paul's phone began to ring.

"Sorry," Paul said, gathering his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Moshi moshi," Paul greeted. "Um, yeah," Paul winced. "Mother, that was Will and I on the news."

Will glanced at Paul curiously. He could only imagine what Tori had to say about Will's latest problem.

"No, no he's fine," Paul insisted. "Yeah, that's Will's daughter. Uh huh, the cute one from the picture I sent you."

Will looked back at Ari. _'What in the world?'_

"I'm fine," Paul argued. "If you want to but it's not necessary. Just a bump on the head and his throat is pretty bruised. No, I'm fine. The blood wasn't mine, Mother."

"Yes, yes," Paul nodded. "Well, you call me and decide what you want to do. OK, OK, yeah me too. Soreja mata, Mother."

Paul hung up. He stared at his phone with a strange expression on his face.

"How's your mom?" Will asked nervously.

"Actually," Paul gave Will a smile. "She asked about you. She saw us on the news and got worried."

"About me?" Will repeated, eyebrows halfway up his forehead. "Really?"

"Yeah," Paul linked his hand with Will's. "She wanted to make sure you were OK."

"You mean she wanted to see if I was dead and she didn't have to deal with me anymore?" Will asked slightly joking.

"No," Paul chuckled. "I think she's finally getting how much you mean to me."

"Wow," Will whispered.

"She's thinking about coming for Christmas," Paul revealed. "Meeting you again, getting to know Ari."

"Oh, wow," Will inhaled sharply. "That's big."

Despite how nervous that made Will feel he knew it meant a lot to Paul.

' _He met my crazy family,'_ Will thought. _'I can try my best not to totally screw up with his mom…again.'_

"You should tell her to come," Will choked out, coughing a bit.

"Yeah?" Paul nervously asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I somehow convinced you to give me a second chance. Maybe I can win her over too."

Paul beamed at Will.

With Ari spinning and jumping in the snow, Paul put his hand around the back of Will's neck.

Will scooted closer to Paul.

Paul's fingers dug into the short locks of hair at the base of Will's skull. His thumb brushed behind Will's ear.

Paul didn't care about the bruises. The hordes of family members. The fact that half of their families still couldn't understand their relationship.

Paul knew what he felt for Will. He knew what he felt for Ari.

' _That's all that matters now,'_ Paul thought. He dreamily stared into Will's big, blue eyes. _'Keeping Will and Ari safe and happy.'_

Will swallowed nervously, a shy smile on his face. No one had looked at him like this in a long time.

Paul bent forward, closing the distance between them.

Will pressed his lips against Paul's, squeezing Paul's thigh. The kiss was light but full of meaning. Ari giggled behind them.

Finally, they eased apart for air.

Will and Paul both smiled, lost in one another.

They heard a stick snap.

Will and Paul turned their heads towards the sound. Their eyes widened.

Sonny Kiriakis stood staring at them, expression impossible to read.

* * *

Author's note:

I was so annoyed with how little people showed up for Will's funeral. So, again, I rectified that mistake. I tried to include all of Will's aunts and uncles but I had literally no room for Mike Horton. What's he even doing?

Thank you all for the comments! I appreciate them all.

Thanks for reading!

Iluvh0rs3s, you're a lifesaver!


	22. Chapter 22

Will and Paul stared at Sonny. Neither made any effort to move out of their embrace. Ari lied down in the accumulation of snow attempting to make a snow angel. Her delighted giggles permeated the air.

' _Why is he here?'_ Paul thought.

Paul tightened his hold on the back of Will's neck. A little too hard if Will's wince was any indication.

"Sorry," Paul mumbled. He pet against Will's neck in apology.

"Um," Will took a deep breath and frowned when it hurt. "Sonny, you're here. In Salem." Will glanced around awkwardly. "Why?"

"Your voice," Sonny whispered with a frown. He moved his hands from his pockets to his sides back to his pockets. He didn't know what to do.

"I, um," Sonny had a hard time focusing after what he just saw. "I got your message," he weakly responded.

"Message?" Will questioned. With everything that had happened he almost forgot.

' _What message?'_ Paul wondered.

"You said you had to talk to me about something," Sonny replied. He shook his head, clearing it. "I had a few days off and thought about coming to Salem for a long weekend. And um, my uncle called. He explained about um, what happened to you."

"I," Sonny licked his lips. "I got here as fast as I could but…" Sonny trailed off.

' _I guess it wasn't soon enough,'_ Sonny thought. He couldn't stop looking at Paul's hand on the back of Will's neck. Or how closely they were sitting, the fact that he caught them kissing.

"I needed to see that you were alright," Sonny finished _. 'I had to see you were alright.'_

Paul grinded his teeth together. He didn't care for the tone in Sonny's voice or the look in his eyes.

"I'm OK," Will told Sonny.

Will felt unnerved. This was the first time he had seen Sonny since he walked out of their life. The last time Will saw the man they were still married.

' _And now we're divorced and I'm dating the man I cheated on him with,'_ Will realized. _'The man Sonny never got over. The man Sonny still might not be over.'_

' _Oh god,'_ Will thought. _'What if Sonny does still want Paul?'_

Will pulled away from Paul. The scarf around his throat suddenly felt too tight, too restricting. Will didn't want it there anymore. He didn't want Paul's arm around him or anything touching him.

"What are you doing?" Paul frowned. He reached out to grab Will's wrists to stop him from messing with his scarf.

"Don't," Will argued loudly. He froze when Paul tried to hold his arms down.

"Sorry," Paul held his hands up. He didn't mean to freak Will out. "I'm not gonna hurt you. But it's cold out here."

"It's too tight," Will whispered. "I don't want it on. It's too tight."

"OK," Paul nodded. He gingerly moved his hands forward to unwind the scarf.

"There," Paul said. The scarf loosely covered Will. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "Sorry," he glanced down at his hands.

"It's fine," Paul gave Will an encouraging smile. "No big deal."

Sonny gazed between Will and Paul oddly. He didn't know what he just saw but he didn't like it.

Sonny cleared his throat.

"I went to the apartment but it was empty," Sonny divulged.

"We don't live there anymore," Will revealed.

"Oh," Sonny mumbled. That never crossed his mind.

' _Why would they leave home? Where would they go?'_ Sonny shook his head.

"I called your phone," Sonny added.

"I don't where it is," Will divulged. The last time Will saw his cell phone, he was fighting for his life. It didn't seem important to find it now.

"Will," Sonny started to say. He caught sight of the bruising on Will's neck.

Ari popped up from the snow behind the bench.

"Daddy," Ari whined. "I'm so cold."

Will smiled when Ari crawled into his arms. "You've been playing in the snow for a while," Will reminded her. "I think we need to get home and warm you up."

"I cold like snowman," Ari shivered. She shoved her nose against Will's neck.

Will winced but didn't move her.

"Oopsie, Daddy. I forgot booboos," Ari sweetly told Will. She moved so her head rested on Will's shoulder.

Sonny sucked in a cold breath of air.

' _When did she start talking that well?'_ Sonny wondered. _'When did she get that big? I wasn't gone that long. I wasn't. I talked to her a few weeks ago.'_

"Ari," Sonny called. He needed to see her. He didn't realize how badly he missed Arianna or Will until they were standing in front of him.

Ari pulled her head from her daddy's neck. She caught sight of Sonny and frowned.

Ari glared at Sonny and threw her arms back around Will. "My daddy," Ari growled.

Will saw Sonny's face fall. Normally, Will would feel sympathetic. But Will recalled Ari's anger with Sonny. Her insistence that Sonny was mean and left her behind. At the moment, Will had too much to deal with to care about Sonny's feelings.

"Arianna," Sonny repeated, taking a step closer.

Will sat up from the bench with Ari in his arms.

"I got her," Paul offered. He didn't want Will straining himself after what happened.

"You wanna walk or do you want Paul?" Will asked Ari.

"Paul," Ari held her arms out to him. "Paul is superhero boyfriend."

Paul caught sight of Sonny stumbling backwards.

' _Funny,'_ Paul thought _. 'I thought the world was ending when Sonny said he was leaving Salem.'_ Paul adjusted Ari in his arms. _'And now my world has changed entirely.'_

"Will," Sonny cleared his throat. "I-I thought we needed to talk."

"Later," Will told Sonny firmly. "I need to get Ari home."

"Can't you just-?" Sonny tried to ask.

"No," Will shook his head. "No, I need to get home. We can talk later."

"Please, Will," Sonny practically begged.

Will sighed. He didn't want to talk to Sonny now. He wasn't prepared.

' _And I don't want to be away from Paul,'_ Will realized. _'I'm not ready to be away from him.'_

"Go to the pub tonight," Will requested. "We can talk there."

' _Where there's plenty of people and no chance to be alone,'_ Will thought.

"I have to go," Will quickly said, rushing off.

Sonny watched Paul and Ari trail Will. He frowned when he saw two men casually walk behind them as well.

Sonny drifted over to the park bench and put his head in his hands.

Yesterday night, Sonny ended his shift at his uncle's club to find a message from Will. It was a few hours old. Sonny found himself curious. He hadn't heard from Will in a long time.

When Sonny made the tough decision to divorce Will he purposely kept his distance. It was easier that way. Easier to get through it all without the constant reminder of Will.

It wasn't that Sonny didn't love Will. He just didn't know how to get over what happened. He didn't know how to let everything go. Maybe it was the coward's way out but Sonny made his decision.

' _Then I listened to Will's call,'_ Sonny remembered.

Sonny hadn't heard Will's voice in so long. When he listened to the voicemail, something in Sonny's chest fluttered open. It brought back so many memories. For the first time in a long time Sonny let himself think about Will. The good and the bad.

Sonny remembered everything. The first time he ever laid eyes on Will. Will's red eyes when Sonny caught him kissing Neil. Will asking to be friends when they broke up after Gabi's wedding. The look on Will's face when he admitted he shot EJ.

' _How he looked at our wedding,'_ Sonny thought. _'How he looked when he found out I knew about his cheating. His face when I told him I was going to Paris.'_

' _Then Uncle Vic called me,'_ Sonny pressed his lips together.

From the minute Victor explained what happened, what almost happened, Sonny could barely focus. All he could think about was getting to Will. Seeing Will.

It reminded him when they broke up after Gabi's failed wedding. They were apart but the second Sonny heard Gabi and the baby were in the hospital Sonny flew to Will's side. He couldn't let Will deal with that by himself. Sonny assumed the same would happen now.

' _What the hell were Will and Paul doing?'_ Sonny closed his eyes. _'Why were they kissing? Why did Ari want Paul?'_

Sonny knew Will and Paul had hooked up a few weeks back. His mother made sure he knew it.

' _But it couldn't be serious. It couldn't be real,'_ Sonny thought.

Will and Paul couldn't be together. Not after what happened when he left. Not after everything Will did.

' _Paul must have reacted like I did,'_ Sonny rationalized. _'He must have heard the news and wanted to support Will.'_

Sonny stood up. He set off to find his parents. He took a deep, calming breath.

' _They aren't together,'_ Sonny told himself. _'They don't want each other.'_ A small part of Sonny couldn't help but think, _'They both only want me.'_

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" Will asked the officers following them.

"Thanks," one officer nodded. "But the Chief would throw a fit if he found out we relaxed on duty."

"Can I get you a drink or anything then?" Will wondered. "It's pretty cold out here."

"I'm gonna make Will some tea," Paul told them all. "I can bring you out some."

"That would be great, thanks," the other officer nodded. "Hey, kid," he said to Will. "Good job on working the case."

Will flashed a brief smile before going inside. He would never get used to that. The praise and adoration. It made Will uncomfortable.

' _Don't think about that,'_ Will ordered himself. _'You can't think about that.'_

Ari already rushed inside. She pulled off her boots and coat, leaving them on the floor.

"Daddy, Daddy," Ari pointed to a pile of blankets on the couch. "I have a sleep party last night!"

"How did it go?" Will asked.

Paul took off his own coat before grabbing Will and Ari's. He headed to the kitchen to get started on the drinks.

"The best party ever," Ari hopped on the couch. She dragged Will with her. "I made my baby laugh and laugh. And Grammy and Theresa hit Uncie Eric and Uncie Brady with pillows."

"Oh yeah?" Will smiled. He grabbed one blanket and stretched it over the two of them.

"Uh huh," Ari continued. "After I go sleep, I heared Grammy cry. So, I made her better."

"Heard, not heared," Will corrected. "Why did Grammy cry?"

"Grammy sad 'bout you, Daddy," Ari informed him. "Said you almost went away. I tell her Paul save you. She feel better."

"I'm glad you made her feel better," Will said. He felt proud of Ari for being so compassionate.

Ari cuddled against Will. "I'm a nice girl," Ari nodded.

"You're such a good little girl," Will confirmed. He kissed the top of her head.

"One hot chocolate," Paul presented to Ari. "And one tea," Paul handed a mug to Will.

Paul walked outside and handed off some tea to the officers standing guard nearby. He chatted for a bit then came back inside.

Paul sat down next to Will.

Will leaned against Paul's warm body. He wanted Paul as close to him as possible. He didn't realize it while they were in the hospital but he knew now.

' _I feel safer around Paul,'_ Will thought. _'Better.'_

Will knew it must have been residual fear over the incident. But he didn't care.

' _Paul's comforting,'_ Will nuzzled against him.

Ari watched her daddy and Paul cuddle. She liked Paul. He played with her and made her daddy happy. Watching them reminded her of something.

"Daddy?" Ari asked. "Why Sonny here? I don't want him here. He's mean."

Paul bent his head down, hiding his smile.

"Daddy won't let him be mean," Will promised. "I will take care of you."

"And Paul take care Daddy," Ari giggled. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and slurped up all the marshmallows.

"That's right I will," Paul nodded.

"Baby girl," Will patted Ari's arm. "Do you want to go in your room and play for a while?"

"OK," Ari agreed after a moment. She took her mug and slowly, carefully walked to her room.

Paul waited until Ari left before asking. "When did you call Sonny?" Paul demanded.

"Yesterday morning in the bathroom. I wanted to talk to him about how he'd been ignoring Ari," Will explained.

"Why did he make it sound like something else?" Paul questioned.

"I don't know," Will said. "I didn't think I needed your permission to call him."

Paul closed his eyes, slumping. "You don't," Paul replied. "I guess seeing him just freaked me out."

"Me too," Will divulged.

Will grabbed Paul's hand. Nervously, Will played with Paul's fingers.

' _You need to be honest with Paul. You can be honest with Paul,'_ Will thought. _'He won't judge, make me feel bad, or hide things from me.'_

Will took a deep pull from his tea.

"Are you still in love with Sonny?" Will asked, holding his breath.

"What?" Paul frowned, caught off guard. "I thought we already talked about this."

"I just," Will linked their fingers and held on tightly. "I need to know."

Paul opened and closed his mouth. He thought it over. He needed to be certain. Will deserved the truth.

' _I used to love Sonny. I thought I wanted to be with Sonny,' Paul_ thought. _'But that was before. I wanted to be with the Sonny I knew three years ago. The Sonny that I met in secret. The Sonny from before.'_

' _I don't want to be with the Sonny that would abandon his daughter,'_ Paul realized. _'Or the Sonny that would walk out on his family without a word. The Sonny that would mess with my head for months while doing the same to Will.'_

"No," Paul said. "I'm not in love with Sonny."

"Are you sure?" Will questioned. He licked his lips nervously. "Because I've been there before. With someone, feeling secure, only for their ex to come back. And then it all falls apart."

"Will," Paul put his hand under Will's chin. He held Will's gaze. "I'm not in love with Sonny. I'm not going to leave you for Sonny. The only one I want is you."

Paul wanted to tell Will the truth about the depth of his feelings.

' _But not like this,'_ Paul knew. _'Will deserves a big, special moment. I don't want to tell him I love him just because he's feeling insecure. He needs to know I'm serious.'_

"What if Sonny wants you?" Will whispered. "What if-?"

"No," Paul shook his head. "No what if's. There are no what ifs. It doesn't matter what he says. I want you. I'll tell you that every day if I have to. OK, baby?"

"Yeah," Will smiled. He believed Paul.

"For the record," Will told Paul. "I only want you too."

"That so?" Paul quirked his eyebrows. "You're not going to fall into his arms now that he's back?"

' _Which is probably what he wants,'_ Paul thought.

"No," Will shook his head. His eyes were still looking right at Paul. "You're all I think about, all I see."

Will bothered his lower lip. "After, um, after what Ben did, when I opened my eyes and saw you? I knew everything was going to be OK because you were there. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"I wouldn't," Paul promised. "Ben, Sonny, anyone, it doesn't matter. I'm going to do everything I can to give you and Ari the life you deserve."

Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck. They held onto each other for a few moments.

"Sonny won't come between us," Will promised.

' _And I'll do whatever I have to to make sure of it,'_ Paul vowed.

* * *

Sonny sat down across from his mother at TBD.

"I can't believe you're here," Adrienne shook her head.

"Mom," Sonny gave her a strange look. "Of course I had to come."

"Had to?" Adrienne wondered.

"It's Will, Mom," Sonny said as if that explained everything.

"Sonny," Adrienne carefully began. "I've talked to you about Will, remember?"

Sonny shook his head dismissively. "But I know that can't be true," Sonny insisted. "I saw Will and Paul just now anyway."

"Then you know they're together," Adrienne furrowed her brows. She felt confused by Sonny's reaction.

"I get it," Sonny said easily. "It's just like before when they messed around."

"Sweetie," Adrienne put her hand on Sonny's arm. "That's not what's happening."

"I wasn't here," Sonny shrugged. "They got lonely. But I'm back now."

"Back for what?" Adrienne asked. _'This isn't going to end well.'_

"What I never should have left behind," Sonny declared.

' _Oh goodness,'_ Adrienne thought.

* * *

"Is it OK that my bags are in your room?" Paul wondered when Will came out of the shower.

Paul noted that Will changed in the bathroom instead of in front of him. Paul didn't plan on saying anything about it though. He knew Will needed time to deal with what almost happened to him.

"Not many other places in the apartment," Will shrugged. "Besides, it's not like you have that much. I don't mind."

"Just checking," Paul remarked.

Will saw something inside of one bag. Will tilted his head and pulled out the item.

"Is this Ari's?" Will asked. He held up a plastic princess container he thought he lost.

"Oh," Paul scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, yeah, it is."

"Why do you have it?" Will wondered. "I thought I lost this."

"You did," Paul pointed out. "Remember that day I ran into you in the square? Jake was hitting on you and I came over and ran him off. You got really mad at me and told me to leave you alone. Ari threw this on the ground," Paul took the container from Will.

"You kept it all this time?" Will mused.

"I did," Paul divulged. "Because I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"You were?" Will questioned.

"You told me to leave you alone," Paul reminded Will. "I held on to it all this time so I would have an in. If you stayed away from me I could always use this as a reason to see you."

"Even when we started seeing each other?" Will stepped closer to Paul. He rested one hand on Paul's chest.

"I didn't want to take a chance that we would blow up in my face," Paul admitted. "I guess I can give it back to you now though."

"No," Will shook his head. He took the container from Paul and threw it back in the bag. "Keep it. Ari's going to need things at your condo anyway."

Paul slowly, giving Will plenty of time to move away, leaned in to kiss Will.

Will kissed Paul, caressing his chest. He pulled away suddenly, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Paul asked, concerned. "Did I do something?"

"No," Will replied. "I said Ari's name and I realized it's too quiet in here."

Paul listened. He didn't hear anything. No cute little voice talking to her toys. No mounds of toys falling to the floor.

Will and Paul stared at each other before nodding.

* * *

"She's the cutest thing ever," Paul remarked. The two stood outside of Ari's room.

Ari had fallen asleep on the floor. She surrounded herself with My Little Ponies.

"I know," Will nodded. "I'm glad that my kid is legitimately cute. I was afraid she would be one of those kids that are ugly but you have to say are cute."

"Will," Paul chuckled, shocked.

"What?" Will covered Ari with a blanket. "It's a real fear. I didn't want to be stuck with the ugly baby."

"Well," Paul shook his head. They walked back into the small living room. "You don't have to worry about that. Arianna is adorable…just like you."

"Everyone does say she looks just like me," Will agreed bashfully.

"I like it when you talk confident to me," Paul kissed Will on the cheek.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Sir, there's, uh, someone here to see you," the officer called from outside the door.

Paul got off the couch and answered the door.

"Uh," Paul said, stunned. "Will?"

"Who is it?" Will asked. He was holding a new mug of tea.

Will turned to look out the door and his eyebrows rose. _'What the hell?'_ Will thought.

"Um, Stefano, what are you doing here?" Will asked. "How do you even now I live he- never mind I forgot who I was talking to."

"William," Stefano stated. A handler pushed Stefano's wheelchair past Paul and into the apartment.

Will stood up from the couch. Paul rushed to Will's side.

Paul had heard enough stories about Stefano DiMera to be on guard. _'What the hell does this man want with Will?'_

Stefano looked Will up and down, eyes lingering on Will's exposed throat.

"Do you remember the first time you moved into my mansion?" Stefano asked.

Will blinked a few times, unprepared for the question. "Yes," Will finally said.

"We played chess. I offered you an internship," Stefano reminisced. "I saw potential in you. And," Stefano folded his hands in his lap. "I am pleased to see you finally lived up to my expectations."

"Oh," Will didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Stefano."

"You saved my son from prison when I could not," Stefano admitted. "For that you have my gratitude, young William."

Stefano nodded at Will before turning towards the door.

"If your career at the newspaper continues," Stefano called over his shoulder. "I hope we can come to some sort of understanding."

The door closed behind Stefano.

"What was that all about?" Paul wondered.

"I'm not sure I want to know right now," Will told Paul. "I can only deal with so many things in one day."

Will thought about everyone in his family coming to see him. Sonny's return. Stefano dropping by unannounced. Guards following their every move.

' _Hands, hands squeezing around my throat. Hands pulling at my clothes, unwanted hands. Not Paul's hands. No, no, stop it. Stop it.'_

Will closed his eyes tightly. He took a few deep breaths before turning to Paul.

"Can you just hold me until it's time to go?" Will requested.

"Of course," Paul responded. He grabbed a blanket, lied down, and opened his arms.

Will settled against Paul and relaxed. He finally felt like he could breathe.

* * *

Will, Paul, and Ari walked into the Brady Pub later that night to loud applause.

Will lifted his hand and smiled. He still couldn't believe everyone came to see him. That so many people cared. Although it did make him nervous. Will didn't want too many people staring at him.

Ari started jumping up and down. "My baby, my baby," Ari pointed. "I sit with my baby?"

"Yeah, baby girl," Will confirmed. "You can sit with your baby."

Will laughed seeing Ari rush over to Theresa and Tate. He thought it was adorable that Ari loved Tate and Theresa so much now.

"Is it OK if she sits with you?" Will asked Theresa.

"Yeah, I guess," Theresa shrugged, aiming for nonchalant.

Ari plopped down on Theresa's lap. "Draw me picture again," Ari handed Theresa a crayon and a kid's menu.

"Please?" Will gave Ari an expectant look.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Ari grinned at Theresa.

"OK, kid," Theresa began drawing a picture for Ari. She glanced up at Will and Paul. "I've got it," she huffed. "Go make out somewhere."

Will laughed and let Paul pull him away.

Sami snuck over to Will and Paul.

"How are you feeling?" Sami asked. She put her hand on Will's forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm not sick," Will pulled away from her.

Sami smacked Will's shoulder. "Stop squirming. I'm mothering here," Sami argued.

Paul chuckled at Will's predicament.

"And you," Sami turned her sharp gaze on Paul. "You better have everything under control. I need you at your best to watch over my son."

Paul stood up straight. He wrapped his arm around Will, resting it on his belt loop.

"I take my job very seriously," Paul insisted.

Sami nodded appraisingly. "You do have access to a lot of baseball bats," Sami mused. "I'll allow it."

"He's got a gun somewhere too," Will rolled his eyes.

"Oh good," Sami perked up.

"Now," Sami caught Will's eyes. "I've been contemplating having the kids come to Salem for Christmas."

"Really?" Will asked, stunned. "I thought you never wanted them here again. You didn't want them near Stefano."

"I don't," Sami confirmed. "But they want to see you. School lets out for winter break soon. I might be able to find a way to keep them away from Stefano."

"Why are we keeping them from Stefano again?" Paul questioned. He could only remember so much family history before it all blended together.

"He's their crazy murderous grandfather," Will said quickly.

"Got it," Paul nodded. He went back to listening.

"I'd really love to see them," Will admitted. "But not at the expense of their safety."

"But Paul's mom is thinking about coming," Will added. "Um, maybe we could all get together sometime, have dinner."

"I thought she hated you?" Sami bluntly responded.

"She's working on it," Paul smiled. He turned to look at Will. "You'd really want to get everyone together?"

Will nodded. "Yeah. I told you," Will gave Paul a nudge. "You're important to me."

Sami gazed at Will and Paul thoughtfully.

"I'll let you know what I decide," Sami stated. "I'm gonna go call to check on them anyway."

"Hey, Mom," Will grabbed her elbow. "You know how much I appreciate you now, right? Because I do, so much."

"I know," Sami nodded. She yanked Will into a hug. "Just don't ever do anything like that to me again, ever."

"I'm not planning on it," Will held his mother closely.

* * *

Will and Paul sat together in a booth. They had several people visit them throughout the night. Paul figured it would be easier for Will to handle if they weren't sitting center stage.

"Will," Lucas dropped in the seat across from them. "Sonny's back in town."

"I know," Will stated. "We saw him earlier."

Will took a sip of his tea. _'Kayla was right. I need to be resting my throat.'_ It was starting to ache again.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up," Lucas said. He shook his head, biting the side of his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. He pushed Will's tea closer to him, encouraging him to drink.

"I kind of got into it with Adrienne," Lucas confessed. "About Sonny."

"Why?" Will wondered.

"She told me he was in Salem," Lucas explained. "And I said good. Now we could talk to him about how he's been neglecting Ari. Adrienne didn't appreciate that."

"Adrienne doesn't listen to anyone when they criticize Sonny," Will agreed. "She thinks he can do no wrong."

"Yeah, well," Lucas huffed. "Sami and I made enough mistakes with you. I refuse to let Sonny do the same with my granddaughter."

"Thanks," Will said, touched.

Paul nodded gratefully at Lucas. Paul knew all Will wanted was for Arianna to grow up happy, healthy, and well adjusted.

"I told you," Lucas grinned. "Things are going to be different now, son."

"Mom's talking to the kids," Will informed his dad. "You could talk to Allie if you hurry."

"I'm on it," Lucas popped up and jogged off to find Sami.

A few moments after Lucas got up, Sami took his spot.

"Why didn't you tell me Sonny was ignoring Ari?" Sami demanded without preamble.

"I-I don't know," Will replied. "I only found out a few days ago. I called him yesterday and after, it didn't seem important."

"You're right," Sami nodded with a deep sigh. "I still want to be in the know though. And if Adrienne thinks she can-,"

"Mom," Will cut her off. "Please, can you not?"

Sami rolled her eyes. "For you, I will be nice. But if anyone does anything to you or my granddaughter I will cut someone," Sami said. She stood up and stomped off.

"I think I'm getting why everyone is afraid of your mom," Paul decided.

"Glad you made nice with her now, huh?" Will teased.

A group of people near them started laughing. Will automatically moved closer to Paul.

"You OK?" Paul asked.

"Just a lot of people," Will replied in a small voice.

* * *

Will and Paul were sharing a slice of pie. Ari sat across from them on Austin's lap.

"I used to hold your daddy just like this," Austin informed Ari.

"Daddy small?" Ari wrinkled. "No," she shook her head. "Daddy big. Daddy not fit on lap."

"He wouldn't fit now," Austin laughed. "But he was a tiny, cute little boy." Austin turned Ari so he could knock their foreheads together. "And I wanted him to be all mine."

"My daddy," Ari fake growled.

Will took a spoonful of pie. His face almost hurt from smiling.

"How about we share?" Austin offered.

Ari thought about it. "You share with Paul. Daddy all mine."

"I think Paul wants Daddy in an entirely different way than I do," Austin pointed out.

"That's right I do," Paul agreed with a laugh.

"Speaking of," Austin shot Paul a stern look. "I never got to give any sort of speeches before you got married or started seriously dating."

"And you don't need to do it now," Will caught his uncle's eye.

"Well," Austin shrugged. "The whole saving you from a bad guy," Austin remembered Ari's little listening ears. "Does give him some brownie points."

"No, no, I want a speech," Paul revealed. "I've never had one before. I want the whole boyfriend experience."

"Oh, I'll give you a speech," Sami came over. She turned to Will. "Tate is going to lie down upstairs. I was thinking Ari might want to read him a bedtime story," Sami gave Will a meaningful look.

"My baby go sleep?" Ari asked. "I tuck in."

"Thank you," Will mouthed to his mom. "Hey," Will got Ari's attention. "I love you."

"Love you, Daddy," Ari smacked a kiss on Will's lips. She gave Paul a hug. "Night, night, Paul. Bye, bye Ausin."

"You used to call me that too," Austin smiled. His eyes followed Ari and Sami.

Sami and Ari went around the back of the building and upstairs to the apartment.

"Who would have guessed your mom would take to being a grandma?" Austin asked with a shake of his head.

"You better not be getting ideas," Will warned.

"I am happily married," Austin defended. "Speaking of, I think I'll call the misses now."

"I like him," Paul declared once Austin got up.

"He's a good guy," Will agreed.

"So are you," Paul responded before stealing the last bite of pie.

Paul kissed the pout off of Will's lips.

* * *

"Sonny," Adrienne huffed as they stood outside the pub. "Don't do this here."

"Will told me to come," Sonny said. "He needs to talk to me about something."

' _Not about what you think,'_ Adrienne knew. She had gotten into it with Lucas earlier. _'Will wants to talk about Arianna. Sonny has no idea what's happening.'_

"Sonny," Adrienne tried again. "Just think about this. Something horrific happened to him. He's still dealing with it. Give Will some time."

Sonny was too busy reminiscing though.

"This is where our first real kiss was," Sonny said out loud. If he closed his eyes he could picture it. Picture Will in that blue shirt and blazer, his casual insistence that he wasn't good enough.

"Sonny," Adrienne sighed. "Please."

Without a word, Sonny opened the door to the pub and went inside.

' _Wow,'_ Sonny thought. _'Why are there so many people here?'_

Adrienne reluctantly followed behind.

' _Where's Lucas?'_ Adrienne searched for her boyfriend. _'I need to warn him about this.'_

Sonny glanced around, searching for Will. It felt like every person in the room was staring at him.

Finally spotting Will, Sonny hurried to the booth. He ignored the way Will leaned against Paul. The empty plate with only one fork on the table.

' _Paul's comforting Will because they slept together,'_ Sonny believed. _'Now that I'm here there's no need for that.'_

"Can I talk to you?" Sonny asked Will. He could feel all the stares on him. He didn't understand the attention.

' _No one in Will's family ever treated me poorly before,'_ Sonny recalled. _'Everyone always sided with me.'_

Paul put his arm across Will's shoulders.

"You can sit down," Will replied.

Will glanced at Paul out of the corner of his eye. _'Is he really going to act like this anytime Sonny is around?'_

"OK," Sonny said with a frown. _'Why isn't he making Paul leave?'_

Sonny slid into the booth opposite Will and Paul.

' _This is awkward. This is so awkward,'_ Will thought.

Will and Sonny both opened their mouths to talk at the same time.

"Do you-," Sonny started.

"I wante-," Will snapped his mouth closed.

"You first," Sonny smiled.

"Right," Will nodded. "We need to talk about Ari."

"What about Ari?" Sonny asked, startled. "Is she OK?"

"You tell me," Will shrugged. "You're the one that won't talk to her."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny grumbled. "I talked to her the other week."

"She's two, Sonny," Will snorted. "She doesn't understand why you left or where you are. You need to talk to her more often."

"I've been busy," Sonny defended. "The club has had a real turn around and I've-,"

"Stop," Will requested. "She's your daughter. She should be more important than some club."

Sonny furrowed his brows and gave Will an old, familiar look.

"Will," Sonny sighed. "I know that your job lets you be at home all day but mine doesn't. Some of us have to actually go out and work for a living."

"Hey," Paul glared at Sonny. "Don't talk to him like that."

Sonny stared at Paul. "What?" Sonny probed, surprised.

"This isn't about my job," Will interjected. He didn't want to get into anything. He just wanted to talk about Ari like mature adults.

"You don't get to talk to him that way," Paul declared. "Not anymore," Paul added.

"Can we not?" Will asked uselessly.

Will appreciated Paul's behavior but it wasn't necessary.

"No," Sonny shook his head. "Let's get this over and talk about it."

"About what?" Paul fired back. "The fact that you talk down to Will?"

Will put his hand on Paul's thigh and squeezed.

"No," Sonny crossed his arms. He gestured between Will and Paul. "Whatever the hell this is," Sonny frowned.

"Whatever what is?" Will wondered, exasperated.

"No, I get it," Sonny insisted. "I wasn't around. You were lonely. We weren't together so I can understand. But you don't need to act like it was anything more than that."

"Excuse me?" Will didn't get it.

' _How does Sonny not know what's happening?'_ Will wondered.

"Obviously you're attracted to each other," Sonny continued, face pinched. "It's understandable. But you don't need to pretend with this," Sonny gestured to their warm embrace.

"No one is pretending with anything," Will firmly replied. _'Why didn't anyone talk to Sonny about this?'_

"Sonny," Will figured he should be direct. "Paul and I are dating."

Sonny blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"I told you to stop pretending," Sonny rolled his eyes.

"No one is pretending," Paul inputted. "Will and I are together," Paul announced proudly.

Sonny shook his head again, leaning back in his seat.

"No, this has to be some joke," Sonny replied. "There's no way you two could be together."

"Well it is true," Will said. "I'm sure it's confusing but it's true."

"But," Sonny's face fell. "But when I left both of you…"

"Things have changed," Paul declared.

"I-I don't understand," Sonny whispered. "How could this have happened?"

Will didn't know if he should explain. _'It might help Sonny understand but he looks a little fragile.'_

Paul didn't relish seeing Sonny hurt. _'But I'm not going to walk on eggshells for him.'_

"Is this because of what happened?" Sonny wondered. He glanced at Will's throat.

"No," Will shook his head. "That's not it."

"No," Sonny argued. He knew Will and Paul slept together recently. He knew that.

' _How could they be together?'_ Sonny panicked. _'How?'_

Someone nearby dropped a glass causing it to shatter.

Will jumped. His eyes widened and he turned his head towards Paul, trembling.

"It's OK," Paul brushed his fingers over the back Will's head. "It was just a glass. It's OK."

Will nodded, embarrassed.

Sonny watched the two not understanding.

"Will are you OK?" Sonny asked. He wanted to reach out and pull Will into his arms. Offer Will some form of comfort.

"He's fine," Paul responded. He angled his head towards Will. "Let's get Ari and we can go home."

"OK," Will nodded.

"No, no we need to talk," Sonny said desperately. "I don't understand what's happening."

"No," Will shook his head. "No, I want to go home."

Will scooted out of the booth and headed straight for the back room towards Ari.

"Will," Sonny shouted. He garnered almost everyone's attention.

"Don't," Paul told Sonny. "Not right now."

Sonny grabbed Paul's arm when he went to move away.

"Just tell me what's happening," Sonny begged. "I don't, I don't get any of this."

"Things change, Sonny," Paul huffed. He wrenched his arm away from Sonny. "People change. Did you seriously expect both of us to sit around waiting for you?"

"Why is Will acting this way?" Sonny demanded, ignoring Paul. He didn't want to think about that now.

"Why do you think?" Paul grumbled, annoyed. He grabbed their jackets hanging on a coat rack. He hurried after Will.

' _He's safe with everyone here but I can't let him be alone,'_ Paul thought. Then Paul remembered the police officers that were still following Will around. _'Oh, right,'_ Paul relaxed some.

Will came back with Ari asleep in his arms. Will's guards followed behind him.

Sonny instinctually held out his arms for Arianna.

Paul elbowed Sonny out of the way. He carefully placed Ari's jacket on her. After, he helped Will into his coat.

"Let's go, baby," Paul told Will.

Sonny grimaced at the term of endearment.

"Will," Sonny said. "We need to talk. Just let me take you. I can call my uncle's driver."

"Thank you for the offer," Will said politely. "But Paul and I need to go home."

"Just send Paul to his hotel," Sonny shrugged.

"I'm staying with Will," Paul huffed. "You should know why I can't be at the hotel anyway."

"What are you even talking about?" Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell happened when I was gone?"

"Do you never go on the internet?" Paul wondered, frustrated. "Seriously?"

"Sonny, not now," Will pleaded. "I want to go home. I need to go home."

Paul put his hand on Will's lower back. He knew what Will meant. Will wanted to be away from all these people. He wanted to be safe and sound, free from any questions or judgement.

"Let's go," Paul ushered Will towards the exit.

Everyone in the pub cleared a path for them. They all eagerly watched the proceedings.

Sonny attempted to follow after them. Someone stepped in front of him to block his path.

Austin, arms crossed, gave Sonny a steady look.

"My nephew is leaving now," Austin stated.

"I think it's time you leave too," Lucas agreed. He came to stand next to his brother.

Adrienne placed her hands on Sonny and shoved.

"Let's go home, Sonny," Adrienne suggested. "Before Sami gets out here."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Adrienne told Lucas. "Move, Sonny."

Sonny stumbled out of the pub. He couldn't understand any of this.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sonny asked his mother angrily.

"I did," Adrienne insisted, indignant. "I called you weeks ago! I told you they were seeing each other."

"I thought you meant they were playing around," Sonny argued.

"Sonny," Adrienne attempted to calm him down. "You need to relax and clear your head."

"Fine," Sonny growled. He was angrier than he remembered being in a long time.

Angry and hurt and confused.

' _The second I heard that voicemail,_ ' Sonny thought. _'I wanted Will back. Now I find out this.'_

Sonny didn't know how to deal with this. He didn't know what to do with a Will or a Paul that weren't focused on him. He didn't know what to do with disapproving family members. He didn't know what to do with a daughter that wanted nothing to do with him.

' _It's just like my dad said before I left for Paris,'_ Sonny realized. _'I was gone too long.'_

Without another word, Sonny stormed off into the night.

* * *

Will stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His toothbrush held firmly in his hand. All Will could see though were his bruises.

' _If I was stronger,'_ Will treacherously thought. _'These wouldn't be here.'_

Will turned away from his reflection, spitting into the sink. He didn't want to look at himself anymore.

"You OK?" Paul wondered. He spit out a mouthful of mouthwash into the sink.

"Paul," Will caught his eyes in the mirror. "I want to do that photoshoot soon."

"Really?" Paul wondered. He didn't expect that.

"Yeah," Will inhaled, voice scratchy and rough. "I just want things to go back to normal. I don't want to remember anymore."

"If that's what you want," Paul smiled at Will. "I'll call your grandma in the morning to let her know."

"Good," Will replied.

"Let's go lay down," Paul suggested. "Your bed is going to be way better than that hospital bed."

"It's your bed too," Will commented.

Will didn't see the grin spreading on Paul's face.

* * *

Author's note:

Sonny was a challenge this chapter. Hopefully his reactions made sense.

Any thoughts?

Thank you for reading!

iluvh0rs3s, you deserve a medal for coaching me through all of this.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure you want to do the photoshoot so soon?" Paul asked Will. He just got off the phone with Kate.

Kate assured Paul she would schedule something within a few days. Jake would get back to them with the details.

' _Because that thrills me,'_ Paul thought dryly.

"I told you," Will said from in front of the stove. "I just want things to go back to normal. We were going to do the photoshoot. We should do the photoshoot."

"I just figured you might want to wait until the bruises are gone," Paul shrugged. "But it's up to you."

Will frowned. He had a spatula in one hand and an egg in the other.

"Well," Will said. "I figure you'll be the focus of the shoot. We could find a way to hide my bruises so no one can see."

"Of course we will," Paul agreed.

"Was my grandma happy?" Will wondered. He cracked the egg into a bowl and started breaking it apart. He was attempting to make scrambled eggs for breakfast.

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it," Paul replied. "She sounded pretty damn pleased."

"Not surprising," Will commented. "We're hot news right now. It's good for the company to use that."

"Oh, great," Paul rolled his eyes. "Exactly what I care about, making money."

"Making money for Victor," Will added. "I'm sure he's ecstatic I'm gonna be in the pictures."

"Why exactly do you dislike that guy?" Paul questioned. "You don't normally hate people for no reason. So, what did he do?"

Will shrugged. "Victor treats my mom like crap. For a long time he did the same to my grandma Kate. I know he hates Theresa. And," Will dropped the eggs in the pan. "He threatened to kill me for hurting Sonny."

"Really?" Paul moved closer to Will.

"Sent a henchman with a gun after me and everything," Will huffed. "I somehow doubt he told my Grandma Caroline that."

"Screw him," Paul declared, angry. "What the hell is wrong with everyone in this town?"

Paul walked to Will. He wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You're gonna make me ruin the eggs," Will whined.

"I'm watching you," Paul placed his chin on Will's shoulder.

"You know," Paul began. "I won't let anyone else hurt you or threaten you, ever."

"No?" Will smiled. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well," Paul teased. "As your mom said, I have access to a lot of bats."

"Uh huh," Will snorted.

"Daddy," Ari said from behind them. "My eggs smell funny."

"Oh, shi-," Will shoved the pan off the unit. "Paul!"

Paul stepped away with his hands up. "Not my fault," Paul laughed.

"Is your fault," Ari informed Paul seriously. "You disact Daddy."

"I did distract Daddy," Paul agreed. "You're right."

"You eat bad eggs 'stead," Ari batted her lashes innocently.

Paul sighed. "OK," he said.

"Yay," Ari clapped.

* * *

Will sat down at his desk. Ari and Paul were playing on the floor nearby.

Will attempted to decide what to do with the bonus check Charlotte Murphy gave him.

' _I know I need to save most of it,'_ Will thought. He looked over his finances and budget. _'If I plan right I can stretch that money for a long time. I might even have enough to set aside for Ari to go to preschool next year.'_

' _But I need to budget for Christmas presents too,'_ Will mused. _'I need to get some for all the kids. But I don't want to spend too much.'_

"You OK over there?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Will replied. "Just figuring some things out."

"Don't work too hard," Paul ordered. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I am resting," Will shot back. "I'm not writing anything."

"Do you want to write?" Paul asked. "We can see about when you get your laptop back."

"I don't know," Will got up from the desk. He sat down on the floor with Paul and Ari.

"I know that the police haven't released anything about what happened," Will told Paul. "I was thinking maybe I could write about it when they do."

"Would you be OK doing that?" Paul immediately asked. "It wouldn't freak you out or anything would it?"

"I have no idea," Will shook his head. "I don't think I trust anyone else to do it though."

"Me either," Paul agreed. "I don't think I trust any journalist but you."

"It's kind of freaking me out there hasn't been any real news," Will revealed. "Everyone in Salem knows everything."

Will grabbed one of Ari's ponies and made it trot.

"It makes me feel like something bad is going happen when the news does get out," Will admitted.

"If that happens you know where I'll be," Paul reminded Will. "Right here with the two of you."

* * *

Justin Kiriakis entered the front room of the mansion and paused.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Justin questioned. "Have you even been to bed?"

"No," Sonny mumbled.

Sonny sat on the couch, eyes glued to his laptop. He had spent the entire night on the internet. He combed through everything for any bit of news on Will Horton and Paul Narita.

Justin sat next to his son. He glanced at the computer screen and sighed.

"Do you really think you should be doing this?" Justin asked. "It can't be healthy."

"I've spent the past few months ignoring both of them," Sonny explained. "Now, I'm looking over everything I missed."

Justin shook his head in disapproval. Justin could admit that perhaps he had projected his own fears onto Will. Perhaps he saw a bit too much of himself in the triangle his son found himself in. But over the past few days, Justin came to a startling realization.

Two days ago, Justin stood next to Abe Carver in the police station. They watched as Will's short life was almost stolen from him.

' _And I saw Paul Narita rush in like some brave knight,'_ Justin thought. It would be impossible to deny Will and Paul's feelings after that. _'Not after the way they clung to one another in the aftermath.'_

It pained Justin now to see his son struggle with the idea.

Justin took a deep breath. "What did you find?" he asked.

"Everything is on this Tumblr account I found," Sonny said. "Everything that features Will and Paul."

Justin scooted closer and scanned at the screen.

The website had everything from Will's article about Paul to the photos of Will and Paul rushing into an ambulance. There was plenty of personal commentary too. Justin didn't think Sonny needed to read that part.

Sonny held his head in his hands.

"I just don't understand how this happened," Sonny expressed. He had been thinking the phrase over and over all night.

Justin looked over the computer screen again. He didn't think it appropriate to tell Sonny how it could happen. He knew from personal experience though.

' _If you leave behind the one you love,'_ Justin thought. _'You can't expect them to wait around for you forever.'_

"I think you need to head upstairs," Justin suggested. "And get some rest. You'll see things clearer then."

Justin spotted the briefcase he left in the room the night before. He picked it up and headed for the door.

Just before Justin could exit, Sonny spoke.

"I married Will in this house," Sonny whispered. "Stood up in front of everyone and said I wanted to be with him forever. How am I supposed to forget that?"

"You don't forget it," Justin told Sonny. "You just have to move on from it."

* * *

"If you want to be comfortable in front of the camera you have to relax," Paul advised Will.

Paul demonstrated for Will and Ari both.

"You have to hold your shoulders like this," Paul leaned back on the sofa, comfortable. "Not this," Paul hunched his shoulders over.

"Quit making fun of me," Will laughed. He knew Paul was only teasing.

"Nope," Paul shook his head. "Now let's see it. Your best, 'I'm so cool, calm, and sexy face.'"

Will's eyebrows rose to the top of his head. Over-exaggerating his expression, Will leaned back and pushed out his lips.

Ari laughed loudly.

"Yeah, please do that during the photoshoot," Paul urged. "That'll impress everyone."

"You just remember that you wanted me there," Will reminded Paul. He continued making duck faces at Ari from various angles.

"Daddy," Ari held her stomach from laughing. "Your face silly."

"Silly?" Will smiled. "You mean like this?"

Will moved in real close to Ari. He sucked in his cheeks, pushed out his lips, and made his eyes cross.

"Yes," Ari giggled.

"That's mean," Will argued. "I think I'm gonna have to tickle you."

"No, no," Ari squealed. She squirmed but couldn't get away from Will's tickling. "Paul, help me!"

Standing with his hands on his hips, Paul cleared his throat. "Excuse me," Paul said in a deep voice. "I believe there is a princess that needs saving."

"Help me, superhero boyfriend," Ari called. "Help, help!"

"No, never," Will returned. He continued tickling Ari.

Will and Paul pretended to push the other for Ari's benefit. Finally, Paul won and stood up to throw Ari over his shoulder.

"Superhero boyfriend save the day," Ari cheered.

Paul ran around the sofa in a circle pretending to fly. When he got tired, he plopped Ari onto the couch.

Will grinned watching the two of them play. Nothing made him happier than seeing that smile on Ari's face.

' _And Paul being the one to put it there is pretty nice too,'_ Will knew.

Paul held his hand out to help Will up off the floor.

"I don't know about you but being a superhero makes me hungry," Paul declared.

"I can make us something if you want," Will suggested. "I won't even burn it this time."

"I wants hot dog," Ari decided.

"Oh, yeah?" Will asked. "Why don't you come help me then?"

Ari hopped off the couch and ran to their tiny kitchen to help.

Just as Paul went to join them, his phone began to ring.

"I'm gonna get this," Paul told Will.

"Hello?" Paul asked once he walked into the bedroom.

"Son," John answered. "Do you think you and Will could come down to the station?"

"We're making Ari lunch right now," Paul replied. "What's up?"

"I came down to check on everything," John explained. "And there's been a development."

"What happened?" Paul demanded, alarmed.

John pressed his lips together. "The police haven't been giving any information. That's pretty unheard of in Salem. So," John took a deep breath. "Someone from the press hacked into the police departments system. We're pretty sure they have the video of Ben attacking Will."

* * *

"There's my grandbaby," Sami greeted.

Sami walked toward Will, Paul, and Ari in the square.

"Grammy," Air jumped up and down. "Go shopping now?"

"Yeah, we can go shopping now," Sami agreed. She turned to catch Will's eyes. "And when we're done someone is going to tell me what this is all about. Got it?"

"Got it," Will answered. "Thanks for watching her."

After telling Ari and Sami goodbye, Will and Paul set off for the police station.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Will asked, annoyed.

"I told you," Paul evaded. "They want you to check their computer system and see if you can put up any defenses."

"Why though?" Will wondered. "Why do they care now?"

Paul didn't want to keep anything from Will. He just thought it would be easier to hear coming from Roman, Rafe, or Hope.

' _I'm not gonna be the one to tell him that everyone might see that video,'_ Paul decided. _'The police screwed that up. They can be the ones to explain it.'_

Will sat down at his grandfather's desk. His grandpa, Rafe, Hope, and Justin stood across from him. Will couldn't help but feel unnerved.

Will asked the first thing that came to mind. "Is Ben here?" Will wondered.

"He's in a cell in the back," Hope said. "We already moved Clyde and we don't want them communicating."

"Oh," Will shuffled in his seat, skin prickling.

"We've got plenty of officers on him," Roman assured Will. "He's not going anywhere."

Paul stood behind Will. He rested both hands on Will's shoulders. He squeezed them to remind Will he was there for him. John stood next to Paul.

"OK," Will nodded. "Um, you wanted me to do something?"

"Yes," Rafe divulged. "And no."

Will frowned. "What does that mean?"

Roman cleared his throat. "You know we've been keeping everything under wraps, right?"

Will nodded in understanding.

"Well," Roman sighed deeply. "Apparently that wasn't good enough for some reporters."

"What does that mean?" Will questioned.

Everyone shifted awkwardly.

Justin stepped forward. "Just know that I've already filed every motion I can to make sure it doesn't get released," Justin responded.

"Wha-?" Will tried.

"As soon as we figure out who exactly it was," Rafe added. "We'll do what we can to make some arrests."

"What are you even talking about?" Will demanded. "What, what are you saying?"

"Will," Hope gently explained. "You know how easy it was for you to hack into our system? You sent us all that video."

"Yeah," Will replied.

"Someone and we're working on finding out who, also hacked our system," Hope told Will. "We don't know exactly what they took yet. But, we're certain it was the video you sent."

"The video I sent?" Will repeated. His skin paled. "So, so everyone is gonna see? Everyone's going to see that?"

"Will," Hope attempted to calm him down.

"No," Will stood up and moved closer to Paul. "How did you let this happen?"

"We didn't think this could happen," Rafe admitted. "We're doing the best we can to fix this."

"By what?" Will cried. "Standing around? Making me come down here to work on your computers? What?"

"I know it's not fair to you," Hope appeased. "But we need your help."

Will slumped against Paul's side. "I'm tired of you needing my help," Will stated.

"One more time, kiddo," Roman requested. "And we can work on getting to the bottom of everything."

Will nodded morosely.

Paul kept his mouth shut but he wasn't happy.

' _How much more can they expect Will to do for them?'_ Paul wondered.

"I'm done," Will declared a little over an hour later. He stood up from his seat and turned to leave.

Paul grabbed their coats and followed without a word.

"Hey," Paul called out, catching up to Will. "Jacket," Paul offered it to Will.

Will grabbed the jacket and put it on. He never once slowed down.

Paul grabbed Will's hand. "Let's go home," Paul suggested.

* * *

Will collapsed face first on his bed. He reached out for his pillow and buried his face.

Paul sat next to Will. He didn't know what he should do.

' _Does he want space? Does he want me to be with him?'_ Paul thought. Then Paul recalled how alone Will felt the past year.

So, Paul moved to remove Will's shoes. Once finished, Paul rubbed against Will's lower back.

"I'm going to make you some tea," Paul told Will. He didn't want Will to think he was leaving for long. "Then maybe we can talk about everything."

Will nodded against the pillow.

Paul walked back into Will's room. He set their mugs on the side table.

Will was leaning against the pillows now.

"Thanks," Will whispered when Paul sat down next to him.

"I get why you're upset," Paul said. He decided to jump right into the discussion. "No one needs to see that moment."

"I don't want anyone to know what happened," Will pulled his knees to his chest. "I don't want anyone to see me like that. See how stupid I was."

"You weren't stupid," Paul argued. "Will, no one is going to think that."

"I was," Will insisted. "What did I think was going to happen? That he was going to talk to me? And then I couldn't even get away."

Paul's mouth fell open. "What are you talking about? Will, you tried your hardest. I know you did."

"Yeah," Will snorted. "And it still wasn't enough."

"What?" Paul frowned. "That's not what happened."

"Yes, it is," Will hissed. "Nothing I did was enough. And everyone is going to see how weak and stupid and, and-,"

"Stop it," Paul ordered. "Just stop it. No one is going to think that about you. No one is going to watch that and think anything bad about you."

Will turned his head away from Paul.

"All anyone is going to see is that psychopath," Paul spat out. "Attacking you. They aren't going to judge you. They aren't going to think anything."

"Well, I think it," Will yelled.

Paul stared at Will. At Will's heaving chest, his bruised throat, his red eyes. Paul didn't expect Will to react this way.

Paul had no clue Will thought any of this. He knew Will was having some trouble.

' _I just didn't think it was this,'_ Paul thought. _'I didn't think Will could ever believe anything like this.'_

Will rested his chin on his knees. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't want Paul to know that.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Paul asked quietly.

Will shrugged.

"Don't do that," Paul requested. "Don't shut me out."

Will turned his head so he could see Paul. He still didn't say anything.

"I don't think that," Paul told Will. "If that's what you were afraid of. I don't. I don't think anything bad about you."

"Is that what you were afraid of?" Paul continued. "That if you talked about it, I'd start to believe it."

Will nodded weakly.

Will didn't want Paul to see him that way. Paul was the one person that Will trusted the most. Will felt safest with him. Will felt like he could trust Paul with anything.

' _But I don't want to lose that,'_ Will realized. _'With everything that's happening I can't lose that.'_

"I don't want you to hate me again," Will whispered.

"I never hated you," Paul promised. "I was jealous and angry but I never hated you. I couldn't hate you."

Paul moved closer to Will. He reached out to put his hand on Will's knee. "I don't think you're weak because you couldn't fight Ben off. I know you tried. You broke his nose, Will," Paul reminded him. "You sprayed him with that crap. You didn't just lie there and take it."

Will rolled his head towards Paul, leaning on him.

"I'm sure if you didn't injure your head," Paul added. "You would have been able to fight him off."

Paul enveloped Will in his arms.

"I'm not reacting that great to this whole thing either," Paul pointed out to Will.

"Ha," Will wetly replied. "You're perfect. You're always perfect."

"I'm not," Paul smiled slightly. "I don't know if you've noticed or not but I kind of follow you everywhere you go. That's more for my benefit than yours."

"Really?" Will asked. Will assumed Paul did it to make Will feel better.

"I try not to dwell on it," Paul explained. "But I keep thinking about the last time I left you alone."

"I don't think anyone is going to come in and strangle me anytime soon," Will remarked half-heartedly.

"I'm still not taking that chance," Paul said. "And just so you know," Paul caught Will's eye. "If anyone watches that video and thinks anything poorly of you they'll have to answer to me."

"Gonna use the baseball bats?" Will sarcastically questioned.

"For you," Paul sighed. "I would do anything."

The two lied in each other's arms for a few moments. Paul ran his fingers up and down the back of Will's neck.

"We still have to figure out what to do about Sonny," Will commented.

Paul groaned. "I don't see why we have to do anything," Paul stated. "He's the one that can't accept the truth. He left. We moved on. He needs to stay away from you."

"From me?" Will frowned.

"Baby, you know how much I adore you," Paul said. "But sometimes you can be oblivious."

"About what?" Will asked. He tried to feel insulted but gave up. Will knew he didn't always see what was right in front of his face.

"He came back for you," Paul stated defensively.

Will opened and closed his mouth.

"But that's stupid," Will finally decided on. "He's the one that wanted a divorce. He's the one that left. He doesn't get to be the one to want me back now."

"Besides," Will sat up, indignant. "I'm happy for the first time in a long time. I'm happy and confident in my relationship and with myself."

"I know you are," Paul agreed. He sat up as well. "But I'm just telling you what I saw."

"It doesn't matter," Will insisted. "I only want to be with you."

"Good," Paul exhaled, relieved. He knew they just talked about this yesterday but that didn't seem to matter.

' _That was before I realized what Sonny wanted,'_ Paul thought. _'Or_ who _he wanted.'_

"Sonny's just going to have to deal," Will said around a yawn. "Ari's the only thing that matters. All I want is to do right by her."

"I know," Paul nodded. He thought Will looked cute when he yawned.

"Now," Paul pulled Will back into his arms and lied down. "Why don't you close your eyes and rest?"

"Fine," Will agreed. "But only because I want to."

"Whatever you say," Paul smiled.

Paul lightly dozed when he heard his phone ringing in the other room. Not wanting to wake Will, Paul carefully got out of bed.

"Hello?" Paul said into his phone.

"It's me again, son," John revealed in a somber tone.

Paul slumped onto the couch. He covered his face with his hand.

"It got leaked anyway, didn't it?" Paul asked.

"…Yeah," John said. "The police tried but it's too late. Once it's on the internet…," John trailed off.

"It's there forever," Paul groaned.

John continued, "Roman's threatening to arrest everyone he can think of. Justin's screaming his head off at someone."

"I knew you'd need to be warned," John told Paul. "Just make sure this doesn't hit Will too hard."

"Great," Paul grunted. "Just great."

John took a step outside of the police department. He volunteered as much as he could to help out at the police station. But his son and Will were more important now.

"I don't know if you're interested," John began. "But it might help you to watch it."

"The video?" Paul frowned. "Why would I want to watch that?"

"It might give you some closure," John suggested. "I know that it's been bothering you. Maybe if you see what happened you'll be able to let some of it go."

"Or not," John shrugged. "We don't know each other that well yet. Maybe I don't know what's best."

"No," Paul said. "No, it might help. Will might kill me though."

* * *

' _OK,'_ Paul said to himself. _'You've been a pretty good boyfriend. He can't be too mad at this.'_

Paul deliberated one last time before pushing play on his phone.

Paul watched as Ben calmly spoke to Will on the screen. He watched as Ben smiled with just a hint of a threat.

Paul gripped the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"What are watching?" Will asked from behind him.

Paul jumped and dropped his phone. The video paused.

"Um, nothing," Paul replied. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Will frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"You're being weird again," Will remarked.

Will glanced at Paul's phone when he picked it up from the floor. He saw what was on the screen.

"What are you watching?" Will questioned again, tone panicked.

"Nothing," Paul said.

"We just talked about this," Will continued. "How could you watch it?"

"It's nothing," Paul repeated weakly.

"Paul," Will shook his head and slumped onto the couch. "Why would you-?"

Paul attempted to exit the video but he was jittery. His large fingers slipped and slid across the screen instead, hitting play.

"Fu-," Paul grumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Paul reiterated.

Will froze, staring at the phone.

"I'll get rid of it," Paul told Will. He finally got the video to stop. "Stop looking."

"No," Will moved closer to Paul. "No," he took a deep breath. "I want to watch."

Paul looked at Will, surprised.

"Will, are you sure?" Paul asked. "You don't have to do this."

"My dad called and said it got leaked anyway," Paul explained. "And I just wanted to see. I heard you explain but I needed to see."

"I want to watch," Will admitted. He linked his hand with Paul's, squeezing tight. "Maybe I'll see it differently this time. See me differently."

Paul nodded. "I'm sure it will be. And we know what's going to happen so it won't be as scary."

"Right," Will bit his lip.

Will wasn't sure about this. The conversation he had with Paul earlier kept playing in his head. Will couldn't get the idea out of his head that he was weak. That his bruises were because he wasn't strong enough, manly enough.

' _If I watch this,'_ Will thought. _'Maybe it won't be as bad. Maybe I'll get what Paul was saying.'_

"Promise me you won't think badly about me?" Will requested before the video played.

"I can guarantee that won't happen," Paul assured Will.

"OK," Will swallowed. "Hit play."

Paul hit play.

The two watched as Ben flew out of the frame. A few moments later the angle of the video changed. The video didn't show Ben and Will struggling on the bed but the audio picked up their voices.

Will put his head on Paul's shoulder. "I hit him with the phone," Will said quietly. "He threw me on the bed and we wrestled around."

Paul nodded and held Will's hand even tighter.

The sound from Ben's nose breaking came over the speakers.

On the screen, Will came back into view. His head smacked loudly against the door.

Paul and Will both winced. Without thinking about it, Will rubbed against his tender forehead. Will and Paul avidly watched what came next.

"God," Paul whispered. His hands started vibrating. He wanted to beat Ben's face in again. Wanted to cause Ben as much pain as he caused others.

Will held his breath until Paul came onto the screen. He hadn't seen this part during everything. He passed out before Paul came inside.

"You were really angry," Will remarked. He watched Paul's fists slam into Ben's face with a sickening, spluttering sound.

"He almost killed you," Paul countered, unrepentant. "Your pants were undone. I didn't know what had happened."

"I'm glad you hurt him," Will revealed. He hadn't thought about it before but Will was pleased.

' _At least Ben got to feel some amount of pain,_ ' Will thought.

"If my dad didn't pull me away," Paul confessed. "I don't know how far I would have gone."

Paul didn't know how to feel about that.

Shaking his head, Paul changed the subject.

"What do you think now?" Paul wondered. "Still think you weren't strong enough?"

Will shrugged.

"Even though you hit him with a phone and broke his nose. And," Paul added. "You managed to spray him with that crap after your head got banged."

"And," Paul continued. "Even then you still fought back, baby. So, do you still think it wasn't enough?"

"I guess not," Will mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Paul said. "I didn't hear that. Can you repeat it?"

"Paul," Will complained.

"No," Paul tossed his phone aside. He wrapped his arms around Will. "You are strong and healthy and you fought back. You did. I saw it."

"So," Paul kissed the top of Will's head. "No arguing."

Will tried not to smile.

"I think I remembered it differently," Will admitted. "He seemed bigger, scarier. It seemed to last forever too."

"Living in the moment versus seeing it a while later is different," Paul agreed. "I didn't remember hitting him that much."

"You looked crazy," Will revealed.

"I felt a little crazy," Paul stated. "But I couldn't help it."

Paul caught Will's eye. He wanted to say it, admit it. Admit why he couldn't let Will out of his sight. Why the sight of Ben anywhere near Will caused a tremor down his spine. Why he knew without any doubt that he was not in love with Sonny anymore. Tell Will why he had to watch that video, why he had to see that Will lived. That Will survived.

Paul wanted to tell Will he loved him. Wanted to take his hands, look in his big blue eyes and tell him everything.

Then Will's phone rang.

Paul turned away, mouth snapped closed.

"Hello?" Will asked.

' _Not now,'_ Paul scolded himself _. 'I need to wait for the perfect moment.'_

"Are you sure?" Will questioned. "No," Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that you're more than capable, Mom."

"Fine," Will huffed. "Put Ari on."

"Daddy, Grammy kidnap me," Ari giggled.

"Is that what she called it?" Will asked, amused.

"Yeah," Ari nodded enthusiastically. "We go eat food. She said if I eat it all I get ice cream."

"Don't just eat French fries either," Will nagged. "You need real food."

"Oh, fine," Ari sighed. "I go, Daddy. You play with Paul."

"Bye, princess," Will said. "I love you."

Will spoke to Sami for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"I guess we're child free tonight," Will informed Paul.

Paul lifted one brow. "Really?" Paul responded.

A plan started formulating in Paul's mind.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Paul asked suddenly.

Will looked away from Paul and huffed.

"Maybe I'm mad at you for watching the video," Will commented. "I told you I didn't want anyone to see it and you watched it anyway."

Will wanted to be upset but he couldn't. He understood why Paul would be curious. He didn't like it but he understood.

"I don't think you're mad at all," Paul said. "I think you get me, get why I wanted to see it. It's the same reason you wanted to watch it too."

Will narrowed his eyes. He still didn't like it when Paul was right.

"What about the video? Everyone is going to know," Will replied. "I don't want to go out and have everyone stare."

"So what?" Paul shrugged. "It's a video. We both saw it. We both know what really happened."

"But I don't want everyone staring at me," Will said bashfully.

"Maybe they're staring because you're so sexy," Paul joked. He wanted to get Will smiling again.

"Oh, yeah, right," Will laughed. "That's why people look at me."

"That's why I look at you," Paul added. He ignored Will's disbelieving expression.

Paul stood up from the sofa and held his hands out to Will.

"I don't care about what anyone else thinks," Paul declared. "Besides, you said you wanted life to keep moving. To get everything back to normal. And what's more normal than going on a date with your perfect boyfriend?"

"Perfect?" Will repeated.

"You said it earlier, not me," Paul grinned.

Will looked at Paul's smile and knew he would give in.

"Now call me puddin' pop and give me that smile," Paul requested.

"Fine," Will agreed. "We can go on a date, puddin' pop."

"Good," Paul rubbed his thumbs across the top of Will's hands. "This is going to be the best date you've ever been on."

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Adrienne asked. She walked into Sonny's room at the mansion.

Adrienne was with Lucas all day. It was painful for both of them to see the video that leaked. Lucas rushed off to be with Sami and help watch Arianna. Adrienne understood that Lucas wanted to be close to his family right now.

' _And I needed to check on my family,'_ Adrienne thought.

Sonny lied on top of his bed. His laptop was next to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

Adrienne cautiously sat next to Sonny. She noticed what he was watching.

"Sonny, you can't keep watching this," Adrienne ordered. She attempted to close his screen shut.

"No," Sonny shoved her hand away. "I'm trying to understand."

"What are you going to understand by seeing this?" Adrienne shook her head. The video stopped with Eric Brady walking into view and touching a button. Paul sat in the background, arms locked around Will.

"Something, anything," Sonny shouted. "Anything that would explain what the hell happened after I left."

Ignoring his mother, Sonny hit the repeat button. The video skipped to the beginning. Ben appeared on screen, smug face taunting Will.

Sonny stared at the screen. He felt like he was close to something. Something that would break the block in his brain. The block that said nothing about this situation made sense.

' _How could Ben kill anyone? How could Will and Paul be together? How could Ari not want me around?'_ Sonny thought.

' _Maybe this time it'll make sense,'_ Sonny watched Ben vault off of screen. _'Maybe this time I'll accept the truth.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for all the wonderful support I've received for this story. I'm pleased almost everyone is happy with the changes I've made and what's to have an important date next chapter. A photoshoot to look forward to. Plus a confrontation is building regarding Sonny. Hopefully everyone sticks around.

Any thoughts?

Thanks so much for reading!

Also, Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends!


	24. Chapter 24

Paul got off the phone unsure how to feel. He was excited and yet now that the time had come he was nervous.

' _What if I say it and Will doesn't care?'_ Paul thought temporarily panicked.

Will walked out of his bathroom and noticed Paul's face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

Paul finished getting dressed. He couldn't let Will know his plan just yet.

' _It's going to be a surprise,'_ Paul insisted. _'I'm going to make this one of the best moments of Will's life.'_

"That was my condo," Paul deflected. He tossed his phone on the bed. "I can officially move in any time I want now."

"Oh," Will responded. He wanted to be supportive but he didn't want Paul to leave just yet.

' _I'm not ready for Paul to leave yet,'_ Will thought.

"Well," Paul said. "We don't have to worry about that now. I'm still waiting on my stuff from San Francisco to get here anyway."

Paul enjoyed the forlorn expression on Will's face a little too much.

"OK," Will nodded. He sat down on the bed to pull on his shoes.

Paul rummaged through one of his boxes and pulled out a bottle of cologne. He spritzed a bit on himself.

Will smiled while putting on his shoes. He loved that scent. Loved burying his face against Paul's neck and breathing it in.

' _I love the way Paul smells,'_ Will bit his lip. _'And the way he always laughs when I brush my nose against his pulse.'_

' _I love the way Paul-,'_ Will cut himself off. _'Oh, oh my god.'_

"Are you ready to go, baby?" Paul asked. He unintentionally interrupted Will's thinking.

Will sat up on the bed, shoes finished.

"What?" Paul tilted his head in concern.

Will, wide-eyed, stared at Paul for a few moments. He felt entranced, like he was seeing Paul for the first time.

"I'm ready," Will promised.

' _I'm so ready,'_ Will thought, licking his lips.

Paul held out his hand to help Will off the bed.

"You look handsome," Paul told Will. He marveled at the way Will's clothing fit his body. How they brought out all his best features.

"Not as handsome as you," Will stated cheeks pink.

Paul shook his head. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," Paul teased.

The two made their way through the front room, grabbing their coats and gloves as they went. Will remembered to grab his scarf. No matter what Paul said Will didn't want anyone looking at his neck.

"What are we doing on this date?" Will questioned. He locked the door as they left the apartment.

"Date stuff," Paul chuckled. "Now, I've got things figured out. You just enjoy it."

"And no," Paul said when Will opened his mouth. "There's no ice skating involved."

"Good," Will huffed, embarrassed. "I'm not good at that."

Paul reached out to adjust the scarf placed on Will's neck.

"I'd never make you do something you don't want to do," Paul ensured. "Besides, how am I going to give you the best date you've ever had if you're miserable?"

"You keep hyping up this date," Will commented. He linked his arm with Paul's. "It better live up to expectations or I'll feel disappointed," Will joked.

"I'm hoping," Paul swallowed.

* * *

"Um," Will narrowed his eyes. "The best date of my life starts at McDonald's?"

Will glanced at Paul in disbelief.

"Yes," Paul nodded before opening the door to the lobby.

Will, confused, stared at Paul.

' _At least there's not that many people in here,'_ Will thought. He adjusted the scarf around his neck.

On the short walk here, several people in the street openly gawked at Will. Mouths dropped, fingers pointing and everything.

Paul walked up to the counter and ordered. With his receipt in hand, Paul turned back to Will. He ushered him to a table.

"Do you remember when we went to the zoo with our family?" Paul questioned.

Will, taking off his jacket, nodded. "Yeah, I remember," Will replied.

"Ari made us stop at McDonald's," Paul explained. "That day, that car ride, feeding you French fries," Paul shook his head. "It all made me realize how bad I had it for you."

Before Will could respond an employee called their number. Paul got up quickly to pick it up. Will followed him with his eyes.

' _OK,'_ Will played with the edges of his scarf. _'Maybe McDonald's can be pretty romantic.'_

The two ate their hamburgers and French fries while laughing and teasing one another. Will took a bit longer to eat since his throat was still tender.

Will felt someone staring and turned his head.

To the side of them was a group of teenage boys. One boy wore a Cubs hat. Will knew immediately they must want Paul's autograph.

Will tapped Paul's shoe with his own.

"I think you have some admirers," Will stated with a soft smile.

As soon as Paul looked over, the group of teenage boys all froze before pretending to be busy.

"That hasn't really happened in a while," Paul confided. "Most people in Salem leave me alone about this stuff."

"Most adults," Will amended. "But they're kids. Plus, you're kind of infamous now."

Will looked over again and indicated with his head the boys could approach.

Nervously, all five boys started talking to Paul about baseball.

Paul dutifully signed autographs on napkins and took a series of selfies. He politely answered any questions they had for him and never once appeared annoyed.

Will watched Paul interacting with the guys.

' _He's so great with fans,_ ' Will appreciated. _'He's attentive and understanding.'_

Will recalled the revelation he had in his bedroom. With a shy smile on his face, Will realized something.

' _I'm in love with Paul,'_ Will thought. He rested his elbow on the table, palm of his hand on his face. He dreamily stared at Paul.

The boys left, each giving Will a strange look once they seemed to recognize him.

"That was cute," Will declared. He tried to act like his entire world didn't just shift. "They all seemed to really look up to you."

"Well," Paul bashfully shrugged. He ate his last fry.

Paul wiped his hands on his napkin and gathered all of their trash.

"Are you ready for the next part of our date?" Paul asked.

"I can't imagine how you could top McDonald's," Will teased. "But yes, I'm ready."

* * *

Paul and Will walked arm-in-arm down a road dusted in a light snow.

Suddenly, Paul stopped walking in front of an alleyway.

"Do you remember this alley?" Paul wondered.

Will, so caught up in their conversation, took a moment to realize where they were.

Paul knew Will remembered when his cheeks turned red.

"Yes," Will answered. He smacked Paul's chest lightly when he began to laugh. "I remember this alley."

Paul started walking again. The club they went to a few weeks ago came into view.

"I was so jealous that night," Paul revealed. "Seeing you talking to Jake, seeing that guy hit on you at the bar. I wanted to have you on my arm all night, let everyone know you're mine."

Will leaned his head against Paul's shoulder as they walked.

"And then I stormed out and you followed me to the alley," Will remembered.

"That was a good alley," Paul said seriously.

Will laughed. "I have no idea how we managed to keep our relationship a secret. Neither of us did a good job hiding it."

"Not really," Paul agreed. "But now we don't have to worry about that at all."

"Now," Paul walked them to the front of the line to get into the club. "Let's go and have a drink."

* * *

While Will might have enjoyed anonymity inside McDonald's, the club was a different story.

Despite finding a quiet table to themselves, to Will it felt like everyone was staring.

Will clutched his glass between both his hands, head down.

"Hey," Paul called. He tilted Will's head up. "Don't worry about anyone else. Tonight is just you and me."

' _And hopefully everything is going to plan,'_ Paul thought. He was getting anxious. He needed everything to go right.

"It's hard to focus," Will admitted. "But I'll try."

Paul decided the best way to get Will to relax would be to distract him.

"What was the first thing that came into your head when you met me?" Paul wondered.

"The first thought? I had a lot of thoughts," Will began. "You were shirtless and all wet. You're all," Will made wild hand gestures, "You-like. God, the first thought was probably about how hot you were."

Paul grinned, pleased.

"I do have a tendency to do that to people," Paul remarked casually.

Will shook his head. "Maybe because you don't put on a shirt."

"You've never complained before," Paul argued.

"Not to you," Will pointed out. "Before," Will bit his lip. "Before us I did. Because you were you and I was me. And that me didn't think he had anything going for him."

"What about this you?" Paul questioned. He reached across the table for Will's hand. "Does this you have anything going for him?"

"I've got you, don't I?" Will smiled.

Slowly, Will forgot about the crowd. Forgot about the curious people wondering why he wore a scarf. The people that couldn't stop talking about the journalist and the baseball player.

As far as Will and Paul knew they were the only people in the club. It was just them, their champagne, and nothing else.

When it was time to leave, Will and Paul got up from their table. At the coat check several people interested in autographs and pictures stopped them. Bizarrely, the people wanted to take a picture of Will and Paul by themselves. Over the course of the past few days Will and Paul became quite the celebrity couple.

Will deflected off any questions about the attack. But, he had no problem talking about his articles.

"Are you going to write about what happened?" one woman asked keenly. "We all saw the video but a personal experience would be so interesting."

"Yeah," someone else chimed in. "You were so brave trying to hunt down the serial killer. And then sending a livestream to the police? That was so smart."

"Everyone would love to read your take on the investigation," the first woman insisted.

"Yes," another person agreed. "Your boyfriend rushing in to save you? So romantic."

"Oh," Will scratched the back of his neck. "Um, I thought about writing something. I don't know though yet."

Paul, despite talking to a few people himself, immediately noticed Will becoming overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," Paul said to the people he was talking to. He walked over to put his hands on Will's shoulders. "But it's time for us to go."

The two made their way through the small crowd.

"How about that?" Paul mused. "Not a single person mentioned how little you fought back or how weak you were."

"Oh, shut up," Will grumbled. The smile he fought to hold back gave him away though.

"Now," Paul squeezed Will against him. "We have one more place we need to go."

* * *

Sonny slowly meandered near the riverbank. At his mother's insistence, he finally left his room.

Sonny had watched the video of Will's attack for hours. He watched as his once friend tried to kill his husband.

' _Ex-husband,'_ a traitorous part of his brain reminded him.

That was what Sonny could not get over now. He was no longer Will's husband. He hadn't been for months now.

' _And I can't remember why,'_ Sonny kicked at a stray rock. _'Why did I leave and never talk to Will properly again? Why did I ask for a divorce? Was I afraid he would talk me out of it? What was wrong with me?'_

' _If we didn't divorce,'_ a part of Sonny wondered. _'Would he have ever hooked up again with Paul?'_

Sonny still couldn't wrap his mind around Will and Paul. He looked at the pictures on the internet. He read the fan speculation. But none of them knew what he did. None of them knew how Will and Paul felt before Sonny left. None of them knew the things Will did.

' _How could Paul forget that?'_ Sonny questioned. _'How could he just get over what Will did to him? To his mom? To me?'_

' _And Will,'_ Sonny continued. _'How could he be with Paul? He hates Paul. He did everything he could to get him to leave. He manipulated and schemed and did everything he could. How could he be with Paul now?'_

Sonny veered off the trail he was walking on back towards a street. His hands stuffed in his pockets, head down. He didn't pay attention to where he was walking. That's why he didn't see that Will and Paul were heading his way.

* * *

"Let me guess why we're at the river," Will told Paul.

The chill off of the water made everything colder. Will and Paul walked huddled together. They each had one arm around the other's waist.

"I run this way every morning," Will started. "But only recently have you joined us. So," Will was quiet for a few moments. "We're here because letting you come with Ari and me was special."

"Yep," Paul knocked their shoulders together. "We got to be a real couple. No more hiding and secrecy. You let me into your life, your daughter's life. Every part of it."

"But," Paul licked his lips. "There's another reason we're here. Well, there's a reason beyond just that. We had to take this path to get to somewhere else."

"OK," Will nodded.

Will trusted Paul. Will knew wherever Paul wanted to go would be worth it. Worth the cold, worth the people staring, worth the bothersome questions, and the photo opportunities.

Will's attention was on Paul. He didn't notice when a figure turned from the trail onto the sidewalk.

Paul opened his mouth to say something when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Just in time, Paul pulled Will aside, avoiding a collision.

Sonny, brushing against someone, finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry," Sonny stated. He glanced over at who he ran into. "Oh," Sonny sighed.

' _Of course,'_ Sonny huffed.

Sonny still didn't know what to feel about Will and Paul. Watching the video incessantly created a panic in him. While grateful that Paul got to Will in time, a part of Sonny wished he had been the one to save Will.

But, at the same time, Sonny still felt angry. Angry at Paul for moving in on his husband, again. Angry at Will for getting to have Paul in a way Sonny never did.

Paul, arm still around Will, withheld a groan.

' _Not tonight,'_ Paul thought. _'Tonight can't be about Sonny.'_

Will didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could or should say. He knew that Sonny was still in Salem with things left unresolved. But he didn't expect to literally run into him on a date.

' _On a date with the man I love,'_ Will pressed his lips together. _'Don't smile right now. Do not do it.'_

Not wanting any animosity between them Will decided to be polite.

"How are you?" Will questioned Sonny.

Sonny snorted. "Awful, actually," he replied. With a sneer, Sonny added, "Not that you seem to be having that problem."

Paul stood up straighter. For Will's sake he would get along with Sonny but he wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Right," Will mumbled. _'What does one even say to that?'_

The three stood staring at each other in an awkward silence. The already chilly air seemed to get frigid.

"OK then," Paul cleared his throat. "Will and I are leaving now."

Paul put his hand on Will's lower back and pushed. "Let's go, baby."

Hearing that term of endearment made Sonny snarl.

"Are you doing that to be an ass or what?" Sonny demanded.

"Doing what?" Paul sighed.

"This," Sonny waved his hand at their close embrace. "This entire thing. I have been wracking my brain all day trying to figure this out. And I can't do it. I literally cannot think of a single scenario where the two of you end up together and I…" Sonny trailed off.

"And you end up alone?" Will asked. He didn't intend for it to be unkind.

"Yes," Sonny hissed.

Sonny's anger began to bleed out slowly. The frustration he felt since arriving in Salem pressed against him.

"How am I the one left behind? How?" Sonny screamed, disrupting the still night.

Will opened his mouth. He never wanted this. He didn't wish Sonny any ill will. Whatever differences they had, Will would always want Sonny to be happy.

Will didn't go out of his way to fall for Paul. He never expected Paul. He never expected any of what happened to happen. He never thought it could.

' _But I'm not apologizing for it,_ ' Will thought. _'I'm not going to let Sonny or anyone else make me feel badly about it either.'_

Before Will got a chance to defend himself and his relationship, Paul beat him to it.

"No," Paul growled. "You don't get to this!"

Sonny stared at Paul in confusion.

"You knew how we," Paul indicated to himself and Will. "Felt about you. You knew. And you still chose to run away.

"You always run away when you don't get what you want. But the thing is," Paul shrugged. "I have no idea what else you could have possibly wanted. We both panted after you like bitches in heat. So, what? Will deviated from your perfect plan? I slept with Derrick, what?"

Will glanced between Paul and Sonny in shock.

' _I did not see this coming,'_ Will stared.

"For those few minutes," Paul continued. "We didn't dedicate our entire lives to you. And you couldn't handle it."

Sonny set his jaw. "Shut up," Sonny shouted. "That, that isn't, ugh, that isn't how I felt."

"No?" Paul mocked. "Then what could have been so horrible in your life?"

"You try dealing with," Sonny pointed at Will. Only, Paul cut him off instantly.

"Fine," Paul argued. "Let's talk about how all you ever did was harp on Will. Every decision he ever made wasn't good enough for you. _He_ wasn't good enough for _you_.

"Well, guess what?" Paul added. "He's exactly what I need. He drives me crazy and he's a stubborn pain in the ass. He has no self-esteem and his childhood and half his family scares me. But I wouldn't change him.

"I want someone that challenges me," Paul took a deep breath. He clutched Will's waist. "I want someone that scares me. I don't want safe and boring. I want excitement. I want to guess what comes next. To ride off onto my next adventure with him by my side.

"So, do not stand there with that self-righteous look on your face," Paul stated. "You had everything you dreamed of and you walked away. You don't get to complain we both moved on now."

Paul took a step backwards from Sonny's stunned face. He let go of Will's hip. Paul needed to calm himself down.

' _I didn't mean to do that,'_ Paul thought. He leaned against the railing near the river. _'I don't regret it but I didn't plan on it.'_

Will watched Paul walk away. He was still nearby which made Will feel relieved. He still wasn't ready to be alone for long.

Will turned back to Sonny. He had rarely seen that look on Sonny's face.

Once upon a time, Will would have done anything to clear that expression away. Now, it just made him feel uncomfortable.

After a few moments though, Will noticed Sonny staring at Paul. Will knew that look too. It was the same look Sonny always had when Paul was around.

' _Came back for me my ass,'_ Will thought, annoyed.

Coughing slightly, the cold air getting to him, Will waited for it to subside.

"I waited, you know," Will said suddenly. "I sat around holding my phone every day the first month you left. I blamed myself for everything. I did everything I could to convince myself you would remember you loved me."

Sonny focused on Will. He tried to say something but Will wouldn't let him.

"And even now," Will shook his head. "You don't know what you want."

"I do," Sonny defended. "I came back once I found out about you."

"Right," Will mumbled. "So, what? It took me almost dying for you to care? I was just going to take you back after you left me. Abandoned our daughter without a second thought? Divorced me and didn't even have the decency to do it to my face!

"And the worst part is," Will covered his face with his hand. "You still don't know who you want."

Before Sonny could say anything, Will continued.

"I know what I did. I know every stupid thing I've ever done hurt you. But you hurt me too. I acted like a lunatic and you ran off to Paul every chance you could. You told me you were committed to me and you still ran to him. You told me I was crazy for thinking there was something going on but there was," Will pushed his shoulders back.

"Oh," Will remembered a conversation he had weeks before with Paul. "And thank you very much for telling me about all the times you kissed Paul. That was so considerate of you.

"You made me feel crazy. Made me feel like I would never ever be enough for you," Will shook his head. "God, Sonny. I loved you!"

Will took a deep breath. "And I also moved on from you.

"I have a beautiful daughter. A promising new career. A solid relationship with my family and friends. My mental health has never been better. And I have a great boyfriend," Will declared. "I'm happier and healthier than I have been in a long time.

"Maybe what happened is my entire fault," Will said. "Maybe it's yours, maybe it's Paul's, or all of us together. But you don't get to begrudge me for moving on with my life. I wanted to fight for you. You threw me away.

"You need to figure out if you can behave around me," Will declared. "Because I'm not letting someone around Arianna if they can't respect me and my decisions."

Sonny, last residual anger slipping away, asked, "Why him? Why did you have to go after him?"

"I deserve to have someone in my life, someone like Paul," Will informed Sonny. "Maybe it's hard for you to see how or why he might want me but I don't. I know how he feels about me. I know. Maybe it's not what he felt for you but it's real.

"And for your information," Will frowned. "Paul went after me."

Sonny slumped. He understood what Will and Paul both said. He didn't like any of it. He wasn't ready to deal with it yet either. But he got the message.

' _I had my pick of them both and I walked away,'_ Sonny knew.

Sonny nodded.

"OK," Sonny said. "OK."

With one last look at Will and Paul both, Sonny turned and walked away.

Paul pushed off against the railing and joined Will.

Will turned into Paul's arms. "I can't believe I said all that."

"It was good for you," Paul insisted. He rubbed his hands up and down Will's back. "Sonny couldn't go around acting like we wronged him. He chose to leave. No one forced his hand. It's not our problem he didn't realize life could go on without him."

"I hope he can accept things eventually," Will said. "And I hope he doesn't turn away from Ari. She doesn't deserve that."

"If he tries we'll talk to him again," Paul promised. "Nicer though. We'll make sure Ari is taken care of."

"Alright," Will agreed. After a beat, Will smiled. "It did feel kind of good to get that off my chest."

"It did," Paul admitted.

"Now," Paul put his arm back around Will. "We have a date to finish."

* * *

The two walked a few more minutes. The adrenaline from their talk with Sonny slowly left them.

' _I feel good,'_ Will realized. _'Getting that off my chest was good. Now, I can completely commit myself to Paul.'_

"We're here," Paul said while stopping.

Will, lost in his thoughts, finally noticed their location. He turned to Paul, quizzical.

"What are we doing at your condo?" Will asked.

"I might have called in a favor," Paul stated. Paul stepped away from Will and held out his hand.

Will glanced at Paul's outstretched hand. He knew that hand now. Will knew the support it could offer him. He knew what it felt like sliding down his sides. Knew that it could be warm and kind or rough and gripping.

Without any worries, Will grasped Paul's hand. He followed Paul into the expansive lobby.

' _I know this hand, this man,'_ Will thought happily. _'And I love him.'_

Paul stood closely next to Will in the elevator. Will cuddled against him, burrowing in close.

Paul couldn't believe their short walk took such a dramatic turn. In a way though, he was glad it happened. Glad that things got in their way, Sonny got in their way.

' _Now I know we can handle anything,'_ Paul kissed the top of Will's head.

The elevator dinged.

' _And I know Will is going to appreciate this,'_ Paul smiled.

"I thought you didn't have any furniture or anything?" Will questioned. He followed Paul to the front door.

"I have some," Paul revealed. "Enough."

"Enough?" Will's nose wrinkled. "Enough for what?"

Paul opened the door and gestured for Will to go inside first.

The first thing Will noticed was the giant sprawling windows. The next thing he noticed were the candles.

"Paul," Will whispered. He stepped closer inside, gazing around in wonderment.

True to Paul's word, there was no furniture. Instead, every inch of available space was covered in candles. A mismatched assortment of candles of all sizes and colors. There were no lights only the soft dim of the candlelight. A narrow walkway free of candles led to the bedroom.

"I know it's a lot," Paul said, nervous. "But I wanted to make it memorable."

"It's beautiful," Will stated. "Who did this?"

"I might have fibbed a little bit earlier," Paul bit the side of his cheek. "The condo did tell me I could move in. That wasn't who I was talking to on the phone though."

"Who were you talking to?" Will wondered. He couldn't stop looking at the candles.

Paul pushed Will's jacket off of his shoulders. He turned Will to face him.

"Your mom," Paul explained as he unwound Will's scarf. "I asked her for a favor. Your grandma, your mom, and Ari came here to help with this all."

"Really?" Will asked. He didn't know why but that made the moment even better.

' _Some of the most important people in my world did this,'_ Will thought. _'They support me with this, with Paul. They all do.'_

"Do you want to see the rest?" Paul questioned. He tossed his jacket and Will's to the ground.

"Yes," Will declared.

Inside the bedroom there were more candles everywhere. Will could see which ones Ari helped with-LED tea lights surrounded one area in a haphazard manner. Unlike the rest of the condo, the bedroom had furniture.

A freshly made bed with several pillows and a single dresser. On top of the dresser was an IPod sitting in a docking station. Paul let go of Will's hand long enough to flick a switch and turn on the gas fireplace. With another push of a button, the IPod began to play.

"Dance with me?" Paul requested, hand outstretched.

Will nodded. He recognized the song from somewhere, a movie perhaps.

It was awkward at first. Neither man knew where to put their arms. Eventually they found the perfect rhythm.

Paul's hands gripped Will's waist firmly. Will's arms wrapped around Paul's neck. They each stared into the other's eyes.

Paul recalled the night he finally decided to stop wallowing over Sonny. The night he finally decided he needed to move on.

' _And I walked right into Will,_ ' Paul remembered. _'Will helping Chad into a cab. And for whatever reason I just couldn't let him walk away. That was when it all started to change for us.'_

 ** _Heart beats fast_**

 ** _Colors and promises_**

 ** _How to be brave?_**

 ** _How can I fall in love when I'm afraid?_**

 ** _But watching you stand alone,_**

 ** _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

 ** _One step closer_**

' _It's amazing I thought I was going to be alone forever,'_ Will thought. _'When Sonny left I never thought I would get anyone like this again. Actually,'_ Will realized. _'I don't think I ever imagined someone like Paul ever wanting me.'_

' _But Paul's worth it. Worth the struggle it took to get to this moment,'_ Will knew. _'So worth it.'_

 ** _I have died every day waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_**

 ** _For a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Paul and Will gently swayed back and forth to the light tempo. Will tightened his hold on Paul. His thumbs rubbed up and down Paul's neck.

' _I might have missed out on this,'_ Will realized. _'I might never have gotten to know Paul. I tried to walk away so many times, deny myself this.'_

' _Why was I so afraid of what everyone else would think? I don't know what I was so afraid of,'_ Will wondered. _'What I have with Paul is worth any ridicule.'_

 ** _Time stands still_**

 ** _Beauty in all she is_**

 ** _I will be brave_**

 ** _I will not let anything take away_**

 ** _What's standing in front of me_**

 ** _Every breath_**

 ** _Every hour has come to this_**

 ** _One step closer_**

Paul squeezed Will's hips. As they rotated in a circle, Paul's eyes were drawn towards Will's neck.

Most of the time, Paul tried his best to look away from the mottled bruises. But after watching that video of the attack, Paul thought differently.

' _Each and every one of these bruises represents how hard Will fought back,'_ Paul thought. _'Besides, I would much rather see the bruises and hear his voice raspy than the alternative.'_

' _Nothing is going to take Will away from me now. Not Ben, not Sonny, nothing.'_

 ** _I have died every day waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_**

 ** _For a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 ** _And all along I believed I would find you_**

 ** _Time has brought your heart to me_**

 ** _I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 _ **One step closer**  
_

Will moved closer to Paul so their chests were brushing. Will couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face.

' _I used to think Paul was perfect,_ ' Will grinned. _'Now I know he's not. He has flaws. He's a real person. And that's why I fell in love with him.'  
_  
 ** _I have died every day waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_**

 ** _For a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 ** _And all along I believed I would find you_**

 ** _Time has brought your heart to me_**

 ** _I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 ** _One step closer_**

 _ **One step closer**  
_

Once the music began winding down, Paul lifted one hand to Will's cheek. He caressed the soft skin, thumbed against Will's lips.

"I talked to Arianna on the phone when I called your mom," Paul confessed. "I had something I needed to ask her."

"What?" Will wondered, leaning into Paul's hand.

"If she had a problem with me being in love with her daddy," Paul declared.

Will exhaled shakily. "What did she say?"

"She said that I had to love her daddy," Paul stepped even closer. "Or I would be in trouble. But she still wasn't sharing."

Will laughed happily.

"Well," Will breathed against Paul's lips. "I guess it's a good thing I love you too."

Paul's lips quirked upwards before being smothered by Will's.

Will sighed blissfully. He held onto Paul. He wanted him as close as possible.

Paul adjusted his grip on Will's face. He opened his mouth, tongue flicking out.

Will pulled away.

"Sorry," Paul said. "Was that too much?"

Paul almost forgot that too much right now might not be a good idea.

' _Something horrible almost happened to him,'_ Paul forced himself to remember. _'He might not want that kind of touch for a while.'_

"No," Will answered. "Just surprised me, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Paul promised. "I love you with or without that."

Will beamed.

"And if you never want me to touch you," Paul assured Will. "I would be fine with that. If it made you happy I'd do just about anything."

"Don't get crazy," Will ran his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Paul's skull. "You just surprised me."

"Kiss me again," Will requested.

Paul pressed their lips together. He shivered when he felt Will's tongue brush against the seam of his lips.

Opening his mouth, Paul touched his tongue with Will's briefly.

Will held tight to Paul's neck. His knees felt shaky.

Pulling away to breathe, Will and Paul rested their foreheads together.

"Bed," Will whispered.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I trust you," Will declared. "You won't hurt me."

"I wouldn't," Paul said before scooping Will into his arms.

Will laughed in appreciation.

Paul gently lowered Will onto the bed. He kneeled next to Will, hovering.

"I love you," Paul stated again.

Will yanked on Paul's shirt, dragging him into a kiss.

Paul settled against Will, chests touching, slotting together.

Paul placed his hand on the edge of Will's shirt. He fingered a button. Paul wanted to unbutton it but he didn't want to stop their kiss. But, he knew he needed to ask permission.

Will took one hand out of Paul's hair and placed it over Paul's.

Taking the hint, Paul slowly began opening Will's shirt. His hand mapped out each inch of skin.

Will puffed out a tiny breath. Paul's touch felt so good. So warm and comforting and yet still mysterious and sexy.

Paul pushed open Will's shirt. Finally breaking their kiss, Paul moaned at the sight.

Will's chest panted up and down. With the candle light and the glow from the fireplace, Paul could see every line, every muscle.

Paul kissed Will's lips once more. Then he began trailing kisses along Will's chin towards his throat. Ever so softly, Paul peppered Will's skin with kisses. His tongue lightly teased, just enough to get Will to gasp.

Paul pushed Will's shirt off. Will sat up to get it over his shoulders and down his arms.

Paul's mouth latched onto the top of Will's bare shoulder. He kissed and licked, sucking.

"Paul," Will moaned. His hands clenched into fists before grabbing at Paul's shirt. "Off," Will pleaded.

Paul eagerly got out of his own shirt. He pressed their naked chests together, kissing yet again.

They both kicked off their shoes and socks while their mouths were busy.

Will sucked at Paul's lower lip, dragging his teeth down, causing Paul to shudder.

Paul pressed his hands to the button on Will's slacks.

Will tensed momentarily. Flashing to the last time someone tore at his clothes.

Paul, feeling Will's discomfort, placed kisses over the apple of Will's cheek.

"I love you," Paul whispered into Will's skin. "I'd never hurt you."

"I know," Will exhaled. "You can do it. Take it off."

Paul kissed Will's lips again before undoing his pants. Paul understood Will's temporary panic. He also planned to do everything he could to keep Will in the here and now.

When Paul's tongue dug into the roof of Will's mouth, Will forgot all about his worries. He eagerly wiggled his hips out of his pants. His mouth stayed attached to Paul's the entire time.

Will only felt Paul's hands and Paul's touch. This moment, this night, was all Will could imagine.

Once his pants were off, Will sat up, pushing Paul with him.

"I wanna take yours off," Will explained.

Paul nodded. First, though, he emptied his pocket.

Reverently, Will pulled down Paul's pants, hands gliding along his sides.

Soon enough, they both sat side-by-side in their underwear. The heat from the fireplace kept them warm.

Will admired Paul for a few moments. He looked over Paul's exposed skin, his muscles.

' _God,'_ Will softly smiled. _'All of that loves me?'_

Paul captured Will's lips again. He pushed Will against the mounds of pillows.

Paul touched the edge of Will's underwear. "Can I take these off?" Paul asked between kisses.

Will nodded. He didn't feel anxious at all. Only the good kind of tension fluttered inside his stomach, anticipation.

Paul eased Will's underwear off as well as his own.

"Nervous?" Paul asked once they were completely naked.

Will looked into Paul's bright eyes.

"No," Will responded. He touched Paul's cheek. "Are you?"

"A little," Paul truthfully replied. He wanted to make this moment perfect.

"Don't be," Will said before kissing Paul once again.

Paul's hands slid along Will's sides, his arms, and legs. Anywhere and everywhere he could reach.

Will's hands explored Paul's back. His teeth found a spot underneath Paul's ear.

Paul reached along the bed for what he took out of his pocket.

Will, noticing what Paul grabbed, chuckled.

"Did you carry that in your pocket all night?" Will mused.

"Yes," Paul grinned. He pecked Will's swollen lips. "I couldn't exactly ask your mom or grandma to bring it."

Will took the dual condom and lube packet out of Paul's hand and ripped it open. He shoved it back towards Paul with a smile.

Paul playfully but dutifully stretched Will open. He kept their mouths attached the entire time. Tongues brushing each time Paul prodded against Will, making him jump and moan.

"Want you," Will insisted. "Paul, please."

Paul nodded frantically. He made quick work of his condom. He wasn't sure if he could wait any longer.

Will grabbed one of the many pillows and shoved it under his hips. He spread his legs, putting his feet on the mattress.

Paul took a deep breath, looking Will over.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Paul asked. He lined himself up against Will.

"You did," Will licked his lips. "But you can say it again."

"I love you," Paul panted as he pressed inside.

Will grunted in both pain and pleasure. His arms wrapped around Paul's neck, pulling him in close.

Paul kissed Will, slowly building up a rhythm.

"Love you," Will whimpered.

Paul grabbed Will's arms from around his neck. He laced their fingers together, holding them down near Will's ears.

Their noses bumped together when their rhythm picked up. It was harder and harder for them to maintain their kiss.

"Baby," Paul grunted.

"Mmm," Will moaned. His hips moved forwards and back, restless.

Will needed Paul closer. He sat up and flipped Paul over.

Will sat on Paul's lap, sinking back down onto Paul's cock.

Paul placed one arm around Will's waist. The other held onto Will's hand.

"Fuck," Paul closed his eyes. He lifted his hips up and down, bucking up into Will.

Will and Paul worked together, each clutching at the other. Will's thighs began to burn but he didn't care. His heavy cock bounced against his stomach leaving a trail of precome.

Paul let go of Will's hand to slide down and grasp Will's cock.

Will emitted a strangled sound from the back of his throat.

"Keep going," Will urged. "Please."

"Yes," Paul agreed. Their lips met again, tongues brushing.

Paul flicked and twisted his wrist in time to their thrusts.

"So close," Will whimpered. "Don't stop."

"Uh huh," Paul nodded. "I know, me too, baby."

Will whined. His hands reached out to clutch at Paul's sweaty shoulders. His fingers scratched at Paul's skin, leaving red marks.

Paul's wrist speeded up. He could feel Will's walls fluttering around him.

Will cried out, slipping over the edge and across Paul's hand.

Will held onto Paul, breathless. He nuzzled into Paul's neck repeating over and over how much he loved him.

Paul continued thrusting into Will for a few more minutes. Will's sweet words and pulsating hole guided Paul until he couldn't take it anymore.

"God," Paul whispered, exhausted.

"I love you, puddin' pop," Will promised.

"I know you do, baby," Paul smiled. God, he loved that dumb nickname. He held onto Will's face. "Just like you know I love you."

Will nodded.

They kissed one more time, prolonging their moment.

* * *

Author's Note:

The song was Christina Perri's, "A Thousand Years"

Any thoughts? I promise the photoshoot will be in the next chapter for sure.

Thank you so much for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Will glanced at his phone while getting Ari ready to leave. He had gotten a barrage of texts and emails once he got his phone back from the police.

Most of his family had gone back to their respective homes. Will appreciated all his family coming but he also knew they had lives.

Austin had promised to let Will know when he got home though. In fact, everyone vowed to do a better job of staying in touch. No one wanted another tragedy to be what brought them all together again.

Will hoped to meet his little cousin sooner or later though.

Checking his phone, Will saw this text was from Paul.

 **-I miss you.**

Will grinned at Paul's message. It was the first time they had been apart since the incident with Ben. Paul had deliveries at his condo to deal with.

 **-I miss you more, puddin' pop**.

Will resisted writing that he loved Paul. It seemed ever since they professed their feelings neither had been able to stop.

' _Three days and I still don't get tired of hearing it,'_ Will thought.

"I ready," Ari declared. She was quite proud. She zipped up her coat all by herself.

"You sure you want to go to daycare again?" Will asked Ari one more time before they left. "Because you can stay with Grammy if you want."

"I see Grammy all time," Ari huffed. "I play friends now."

Will smiled and wrapped a scarf around his neck. His bruises had finally changed to a light green color but he still wasn't taking any chances.

Will plopped a bright pink beanie and mittens onto Ari before allowing them to leave.

Just as Will went to lock the front door a mailman walked up with a package.

"Will Horton?" the man asked.

"Yes," Will replied, quizzical.

"Here you go," the mailman said. "Happy Holidays!"

"M'rry Chistmas," Ari called to the man. "Is that my present?" she asked Will.

"I don't know," Will mused. He glanced at his name on the box.

' _No return address. Weird,'_ Will thought. He opened the door, put the box on his desk, and walked out again.

"We'll have to open it later and see," Will stated as he locked the door.

* * *

Ari held Will's hand as they walked to daycare. Will felt a little off about being in public without Paul but he knew he could do it.

' _I can't rely on Paul for everything,'_ Will reminded himself. _'No one is going to hurt me or Ari. And if they do I am more than capable of defending myself.'_

"Where super Paul go?" Ari wondered, pulling Will from his thoughts. "I not see him."

"I told you yesterday," Will explained. "He had to go to his condo to get all his new furniture."

Ari sighed dramatically.

"What?" Will questioned. He had an idea about what had her so upset.

"I no want Paul go," Ari complained. "I need super boyfriend around to save Daddy and Ari."

"Paul will still be around," Will assured her. "But he has his own place to live. We can go see him any time you want though. And maybe tonight we can go help him like he helped us when we moved."

"OK," Ari conceded. "But he won't go away forever?"

"Of course not," Will promised.

"Cause Paul looooooves you?" Ari grinned. Her cute little nose wrinkled as she teased Will.

"Yes," Will laughed. "Because we love each other."

"I know," Ari giggled. "He told me."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Will questioned.

"I can't not say," Ari shook her head. "Is secret."

Will shook his head. _'One of these days she'll tell me about that conversation.'_

"Daddy," Ari swung their hand back and forth. "You take picture today?"

"Yep," Will nodded. "Daddy gets to go get his picture taken with Paul."

' _And god only knows if I'll let you see them,_ ' Will thought. He had no idea how risqué this shoot would be.

Ari, jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk, cheered.

* * *

Once inside the building for the daycare, Will purposely ignored every look he received. He didn't want to talk to any fellow employees about what happened yet. He still hadn't even decided if he wanted to write an article about his experience yet.

Ari marched up to the counter at her daycare. She had missed playing all day with her friends. She even missed the nice teachers.

"Miss Judith, Miss Judith," Ari vibrated with excitement. "I back to play!"

"Good morning, Arianna," Miss Judith replied. "It's so great to see you."

"Guess what?" Ari asked her. Without waiting for an answer, Ari blurted out. "My daddy is a model and he take fancy pictures."

"Ari," Will blushed. "Daddy is not a model. I'm just going to be with Paul."

Judith lifted an eyebrow in interest.

"Nu uh," Ari argued. "You be model."

Ari looked at Miss Judith again. "My daddy is the prettiest daddy ever. And I love him and super Paul loves him and we get to go to his house!"

"OK," Will settled Ari down. "I thought you wanted to play."

"I do," Ari gasped. She tore her mittens, hat, and coat off. "Bye, Daddy," Ari called as she ran towards her friends.

"That happens a lot," Judith informed Will. "Kids talk about their parents business all the time."

"Great," Will put on a fake smile.

Will left the daycare pretending he didn't hear anyone calling his name.

' _Besides,'_ Will thought once he was outside. _'I have to meet my mom at the police station anyway.'_

Will quickly made it to the police station. Without Ari around to distract him, Will realized how unsettled he was in public.

' _It would be better if everyone stopped staring at me,'_ Will grumbled. He walked inside. _'Yes, I almost died. Yes, I have a famous boyfriend. There's no need to gawk.'_

"There you are," Sami called out to Will.

Sami got off of Rafe's desk and sauntered over to her son. Without asking, she yanked on Will's scarf to examine his bruises.

"Mom," Will complained. He pushed her hands away.

"I'm checking on you," Sami insisted. "Your voice sounds better."

"I've been drinking all the teas you bought me," Will informed her.

"Good," Sami smiled. With a glint in her eye, she teased. "I'm sure _Paul_ ," Sami emphasized his name. "Has been keeping you healthy."

"Yes," Will responded.

Sami pushed Will's shoulder. She knew all about Paul's declaration to Will. Sami couldn't help but be proud that her contribution to that night made Will so happy.

"Will," Rafe greeted coming up to the pair.

"Rafe," Will nodded. Apprehensively, he asked. "Why did you need me to come down again?"

"Nothing bad this time," Rafe assured. "Well, not really at least."

Rafe gestured for Will and Sami to follow him into an interrogation room. Rafe, of all people, knew it was better to keep Sami in the loop.

"I just wanted to let you know what we found out about the video leak," Rafe informed them both.

"Who was it?" Sami demanded.

Lucas was the one to tell Sami about the video. She had been watching Ari all day and had no idea. Once Ari was fast asleep, Sami and Lucas watched the video together.

If Sami thought she hated Ben before it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"Well, we made some arrests," Rafe scratched the back of his head. "They claim to be journalists. Weird thing is we can't find any credentials on any of them. They worked together to get the video out though. They didn't even bother selling it to a news source or anything. They just uploaded it themselves."

"Strange thing is," Rafe continued. "They all had a large sum of money deposited into their accounts the day before the leak."

"What does that mean?" Will wondered.

"They're not talking," Rafe said. "We can only charge them with so much. But we're pretty sure Clyde must have paid them off."

"I thought he was in jail," Sami stated, nostrils flaring.

' _First Clyde took my husband,'_ Sami crossed her arms. _'Then Ben tried to take my son. If they weren't already behind bars I'd kill them both myself.'_

"He is," Rafe admitted. "That's the troubling part. As far as we know the only person he's had contact with is his lawyer. The lawyer can't tell us about what, lawyer-client privilege."

Rafe rubbed his forehead. "But if he still has people working for him on the outside," Rafe sighed and shook his head.

When he saw Will and Sami's faces, Rafe stopped. "Don't worry. We're on top of this. We aren't going to let anything happen this time. Alright, Will? I promise you. This time we'll get it right."

Will nodded. He still had his misgivings but he would try not to worry.

Sami pressed her lips together. She didn't like it but she could think of only one man that could make Clyde and anyone associated with him disappear.

Sadly, Sami knew the one thing she could offer to Stefano DiMera to get him on her side. She just wasn't sure if she could trade the safety of one of her children for the others.

Then, Sami remembered there was another DiMera who might be able to help her. A DiMera riddled with guilt. A DiMera that wasn't as power hungry or as ruthless as his father.

' _Maybe I could convince Chad to ask Stefano for me,'_ Sami thought.

A knock at the door interrupted Sami's musings.

Justin Kiriakis peeked his head around the door.

"Oh, good," Justin said as he came inside. "You're still here."

Will's eyebrows furrowed, confused. Since the attack Justin had been nicer but it still weirded Will out.

' _After everything with Sonny the other day I assumed he would go back to hating me,'_ Will thought.

Sami frowned seeing Justin. She knew all about the way Justin treated her son after his return to Salem. She didn't appreciate it one bit.

' _If EJ was alive Justin never would have treated Will that way,'_ Sami believed.

Justin sat down next to Rafe and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to keep you updated on what's happening with Ben," Justin explained.

"Oh," Will sat up straighter. "What's going on?"

"Well," Justin began. "His lawyer knows there's no chance in hell of him winning any case. So, they're trying to get a plea bargain."

The look on Justin's face said it all.

"You don't like the idea?" Will questioned.

"No," Justin declared. "I want him punished for every crime he committed. But, since you're involved in this, I wanted your opinion."

Will played with the ends of his scarf nervously. He wanted Ben to pay for what he did. For what he did to not only Will but to everyone else too.

' _But I don't know if I can handle a trial,'_ Will thought. He chewed his lower lip. _'I don't know if I'd want more publicity and for this to go on for months.'_

"If he took a plea," Will wondered. "What kind of sentence would he get?"

"His lawyer knows if it goes to trial there's a good chance he'll get a death sentence. A plea bargain would probably end up being life in jail instead," Justin told Will. "But, for a plea to happen, we might have to drop some charges."

"Meaning what he did to Will," Sami stated bluntly.

"Maybe," Justin acknowledged. "I know that if this goes to trial I can win it. But I have to think about what's best for the state and for the lives Ben ruined."

"It's not a done deal yet," Justin admitted. "We're in the negotiating stage. I just wanted to make sure you were aware."

"Right," Will nodded. "Thank you," he said after a moment.

"Of course," Justin said. He nodded to Sami and Will both before leaving.

Will stared at his lap, deep in thought.

"Come on," Sami put her hand on Will's forearm. "You need to go to your shoot, remember?"

' _We'll talk about this more later,'_ Sami thought.

* * *

Sami walked arm-in-arm with Will. Sami wanted to rid Will of all thoughts about Ben.

"I officially decided to bring the kids to Salem," Sami announced.

"What about Stefano?" Will asked, instantly concerned.

Sami smiled at Will's worry.

' _He's always worrying about everyone else,'_ Sami thought.

"I've got an idea," Sami stated. "But I know how much they want to be with you and Ari."

"They must miss you too," Will pointed out. "You've been here for a while, Mom."

"They understand," Sami dismissed. "I ask them every day if it's OK I'm gone. Actually," Sami's lips pouted. "I think they're enjoying my absence."

Will withheld a chuckle. He'd been there many times.

"Well, I'm excited to see them," Will revealed. "And," Will bit his lip nervously. "Paul's mom is officially coming too. Maybe his grandfather too."

"Well," Sami squeezed Will's arm. "If nothing else we'll keep the kids around you at all times so they can't say anything bad."

"Paul wants to have everyone over at his condo," Will said. "When everyone gets to town. Maybe Christmas Eve."

"Everyone meaning…?" Sami asked.

"Me and Ari," Will started listing. "You and the kids. John, Grandma, Tori."

Sami nodded. "What about your dad?"

"I want to invite him," Will explained. "But I don't know if he'll want to be with Adrienne."

Sami rolled her eyes. That was one relationship she would never understand.

"That would be awkward, yes," Sami agreed. "Speaking of awkward, have you heard from Sonny?"

"Not since the other night," Will sighed. "I don't even know what I would say to him."

"You'll say he needs to step it up as a father and get over himself," Sami huffed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Will smiled.

"Now," Sami teased. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," Will confessed. "But Paul said he'd coach me. And I know Jake will be good about it all."

"And who is Jake?" Sami wondered.

"Just a guy that works for Grandma Kate," Will said. "She tried to set us up but I was already seeing Paul."

"Does he like you?" Sami asked, curious.

"I don't know," Will's forehead wrinkled thinking about it. "Paul thinks so."

"Hmm," Sami hummed. "I think your photoshoot is about to get interesting."

* * *

Paul met Will inside the lobby. He was anxious to get Will back into his sights. When he was directing the delivery men with his furniture he was fine. But once Paul was no longer distracted he worried.

' _Is Will doing OK? Does he need me? Did anything happen?'_ Paul kept repeating over and over in his head.

The second Will stepped through the door at Titan Industries, Paul was by his side.

"Hey," Paul greeted. He grabbed Will's hands. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "It was a little scary at first but I'm fine."

"Good," Paul exhaled in relief. "I worried about you."

"You should be worried about the pictures," Will remarked. "I don't know how good I'm going to be at this."

"Don't say that," Paul dismissed. He put his arm around Will and headed towards the elevator bank. "This is going to be fantastic."

* * *

Will sat down in a makeup chair scratching at his face.

"Stop that," a makeup artist smacked his hand away.

"It feels weird," Will complained.

"It's just powder so you're not so shiny," the woman rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to it."

The woman puffed and primped Will's face while another one worked on his hair.

Once he was done, Will looked at himself in the mirror.

' _At least my hair looks good,'_ Will thought. _'And my neck isn't so bad either.'_

Will nervously bounced his right leg up and down. Paul was still getting taken care of in his own seat.

"Hey," Jake said walking over to Will.

"Hi," Will flashed him a brief smile. His leg continued shaking.

"You don't have to be nervous," Jake assured Will. He leaned on the makeup counter across from Will.

"Can't help it," Will admitted.

"You know," Jake stated. "I was with your grandma when she found out about what happened to you."

"I didn't know that," Will replied.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "I didn't know what was worse. What happened to you or your grandma's reaction?"

"I'm sure she was terrifying," Will snorted. "But I'm better now."

"Well, I'm glad," Jake declared. "And not just because I'm in charge of today and I know this ad will make us a lot of money."

"I'm sure that helps though," Will joked.

"A little," Jake laughed. "But knowing that you're OK is just as good."

Will smiled.

"So," Jake said with a smirk. "You gonna tell me what's going on with you and Paul now?"

Will's cheeks heated up.

"Well," Will scratched the back of his neck. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah," Jake chuckled. "I just wanted to see if you would admit it to me now."

"He's my boyfriend," Will stated clearly. "And I'm pretty much completely in love with him."

"Wow," Jake nodded, impressed.

Jake moved closer to Will.

"OK, now tell me all the details," Jake requested.

Will started talking to Jake, explaining about Paul's romantic date.

' _Jake could be a good friend,'_ Will thought.

Paul finished with his hair and makeup. He slipped into his wardrobe: a pair of tight jeans.

' _Now to find Will and see if he looks as good in his pants,'_ Paul thought. He walked out of the bathroom and back towards Will.

Seeing Will talking to Jake made Paul frown.

Paul walked over to Will and Jake. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready, baby?" Paul asked Will.

Will turned to Paul and smiled. He looked Paul up and down several times.

"You look nice," Will greeted. "Very nice."

"I know," Paul stated. "What are you two doing?"

Jake recognized the expression on Paul's face.

"Oh, nothing," Jake dismissed with an easy grin. "Just chatting."

Jake reached out to squeeze Will's knee.

"Can you both be ready in five?" Jake asked before walking away.

Will shook his head, amused.

Paul turned to face Will and pouted.

Will stood up and pulled Paul into a hug.

"He's just teasing you," Will rubbed along Paul's arms. "I was bragging about our perfect date."

"Really?" Paul asked, softening.

"I told him how in love with you I am," Will said with a grin.

"That's right you are," Paul smiled.

"So," Will moved his hands to Paul's bare chest. "Are you ready to teach me to be a model?"

* * *

"Paul, Will," Jake gestured to a woman in all black. "This is Natalie, our photographer."

Natalie nodded at them both. Then she got right to business.

Natalie glanced at Will and ordered. "Take off your robe and get on the bed."

Will blinked a few times. He was aware of Paul's and Jake's eyes on him.

Disrobing, Will crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel several eyes on him.

Jake's eyes latched onto the v of Will's hips, leading down Will's jeans.

' _Damn, I knew those jeans would look good,'_ Paul thought. _'A little too good,'_ Paul scowled seeing Jake.

"Come on," Paul grabbed Will's hand. The two sat down on the bed provided.

Will was a bundle of nerves. He didn't realize there would be so many people watching them. There were assistants, makeup artists, set designers, producers, and several more.

"Wait," Will's makeup artist called. She tossed a bottle of something at Will. "You two need to put that on."

Will glanced at the tube of baby oil. He looked at Paul incredulously.

Paul smiled. "It's just to make sure our skin looks good."

"Oh," Will mumbled.

Paul took the bottle from Will and squeezed some into his palms.

"You too," Paul requested.

Will put some oil in his hands. Will reached out and rubbed his hands on Paul's chest.

Paul chuckled. "Look who's suddenly an exhibitionist."

Will, face red, sputtered. "I thought you meant for me to!"

"I'm not complaining," Paul guaranteed. He started rubbing along Will's body too.

Jake, amused, signaled for Natalie to start shooting.

An assistant moved forward to grab the bottle of oil. He placed a bottle of the Narita cologne on middle of the bed.

Will pulled away from Paul when a flash startled him.

"No, keep going," Natalie instructed.

With an embarrassed expression, Will continued.

Will's hands ran over Paul's pecks and down across his abs. Paul's hands dug into Will's shoulders. Without a thought, Paul leaned forward and kissed Will.

Paul continued to run his hands along Will's skin. He didn't mind the crowd or the camera. In fact, he wanted everyone to see him laying claim to Will, Jake in particular.

Will rubbed as much of the oil into Paul's skin as he could. He had to admit it looked good.

Will gave Paul another once over.

"God," Will whispered. "Why are you so sexy?"

Paul grinned. "Just for you, baby," Paul promised.

"OK," Jake got their attention. "Will, sweetheart? Can you try to get comfortable?"

Paul glared at Jake before pushing Will onto the bed. The back of Paul's shoulders showed light scratch marks. Remnants from the night they confessed their love.

Will and Paul's skin glided together. Will bit his lip, feeling awkward.

"Come on, baby," Paul urged. "You need to relax."

"I'm trying," Will whispered. He didn't want anyone to hear him. "I'm just not good at this."

"At what?" Paul wondered. "Looking sexy? Because we both know that's a lie."

Will closed his eyes, lashes brushing against his cheeks. He heard a flash going off nearby.

Paul lied on his side facing Will. He placed one hand on Will's chest. The entire scene reminded Paul of the first time he slept with Will.

"Remember that time on Thanksgiving," Paul said quietly. "When I brushed my foot against you under the table?"

"Uh huh," Will nodded.

Paul moved in closer, his nose brushed along Will's earlobe.

"Remember how nervous you were?" Paul whispered. His hand moved up and down Will's side, brushing against his nipple. "But deep down you were turned on. You wanted me touching you, liked that it was a secret."

Natalie glanced at Jake. "Just how racy is this shoot getting?"

Jake shifted on his feet. He was getting a bit hot and bothered.

"As far as they take it," Jake decided.

Paul's tongue flicked out, licking against the shell of Will's ear.

"You're so sexy," Paul told Will. "Just relax."

Will nodded once. He gathered his courage.

' _Paul thinks I'm sexy,'_ Will gave himself a pep talk. _'Jake thinks so too. You can do this.'_

Will ran his fingers through Paul's hair, pulling him into a kiss.

The camera flashes and snicks continued.

Paul moved his hand around Will's back. His thumb brushed against the waistline of Will's jeans.

Jake's eyes zeroed in on it. At the way the material clung to Will's backside. At Paul's thumb finally dipping just inside.

Will gasped loudly, back arching. Paul bit at his shoulder. A shiny red mark stood in its place.

"Aren't you supposed to be promoting something?" Natalie asked dryly.

"Right," Jake shook his head.

The assistants nearby snickered.

"We need to see Paul's face," Jake said loudly. He crossed his arms. _'Professional,'_ he reminded himself.

Will pressed his lips against Paul's one last time.

"Right," Will turned towards Jake, chest heaving. "Sorry," Will gave Jake a half-smile.

Jake nodded dumbly. His eyes focused on Will's pink, swollen lips.

"I don't think he'll be complaining," Natalie remarked. "Let's take a break."

Will moved away from Paul. "I can't believe you made me do that," Will complained.

"Me?" Paul scoffed. "You're the one that kissed me like that. What was I supposed to do?"

The makeup artists surrounded Will and Paul. They fixed everything the two had ruined with their wandering hands.

Jake came over with a sheepish smile.

"As hot as that was," Jake said. "We need to think about how best to sell the cologne."

' _I'm not blowing this ad because I want to blow Will,' Jake insisted._

"No," Paul bragged. He placed his hand high up on Will's thigh "I'm pretty sure that said it all. If you wear this cologne, you'll get laid."

Will hit Paul lightly on the chest.

"Kate," Jake said, ignoring Paul. "Had a suggestion."

"Of course she did," Paul groaned. "What is it?"

Jake eyed Will's neck.

"I think you two know," Jake responded. "Just make sure Paul's in the foreground."

Everyone got back into position. Will and Paul sat down together on the bed.

"What did Jake mean?" Will asked Paul. "What's my grandma's idea?"

"We're pretty famous right now," Paul told Will.

Paul reached forward to brush against Will's neck. The makeup did a good job of covering the bruises. But Paul wanted to see them.

Paul explained, hand on Will's neck. "This is what makes everyone curious."

"That I almost died?" Will frowned.

"No," Paul swallowed. "That you lived. That I saved you. That we're together."

"Oh," Will sighed. "OK."

"You know I love you, don't you?" Paul hummed. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Will's right shoulder then the left.

"Yes," Will closed his eyes again.

"Trust me with this," Paul entreated.

Will nodded.

Paul rubbed away the makeup on Will's neck. It left Will's green-ish bruises exposed.

Paul moved closer, pulling Will into his lap. The two were angled towards the camera.

Will wrapped his legs around Paul's waist. Paul lifted his hips, brushing their groins together.

Will forgot all about the crowd watching them.

Paul's hand held Will's neck in a light grip. The bruises showed through his fingers.

Will tensed briefly. While Paul had touched his neck before no one had held it.

' _Not since Ben,'_ Will thought. _'But Paul's not Ben.'_

Will nodded, letting Paul know he was alright.

Paul smiled slightly before leaning forward again.

The camera captured the two just before kissing. Paul's hand around Will's neck. One of Will's hands tangled in Paul's hair. The other hand clutching at Paul's waist, dangerously close to Paul's ass. Hips pressed together, legs entwined. The trust in Will's eyes. Paul's look of complete and total adoration shining across his face.

"Think that'll sell some cologne?" Natalie questioned Jake.

"If it doesn't," Jake commented with a swallow. "We'll just sell off the negatives from the shoot. That'll make us a fortune."

* * *

"Well," Adrienne pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm glad to see you're looking better now."

Adrienne sat across from Sonny at TBD.

Sonny nodded.

"I feel better now," Sonny stated. "I got some much needed perspective."

"What does that mean?" Adrienne wondered.

"I talked to Will and Paul," Sonny admitted. "I think I get it now."

"Good," Adrienne sighed. She felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. "Good."

"I get why Will went so far earlier," Sonny continued. "Why he acted so crazy."

The relief Adrienne felt evaporated.

"What are you saying?" Adrienne questioned. "Sweetheart, what does that mean?"

"Will didn't give up on me when I wouldn't stay away from Paul," Sonny said. "So, I'm not giving up on him."

"That's not exactly the same thing," Adrienne tried to say.

"I don't care," Sonny shook his head. "Mistakes were made by all of us. I can see that now.

"It was stupid of me to expect everything to stay the same," Sonny added. "I pushed Will away. I told him one thing but would do another. I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm not going to disregard his feelings."

"Sonny," Adrienne reached across the table for his hand.

"No, Mom," Sonny stated. "I'm getting my husband and my daughter back. I'm getting my family back.

"And I know just how to do it," Sonny smiled confidently. He thought of the present he sent Will earlier that day.

' _If anyone knows how to get to Will,'_ Sonny thought smugly. _'It's me.'_

* * *

Author's note:

I hope that photoshoot lived up to expectations!

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

"Paul," one assistant called. "We need you for a brief phone interview."

Paul huffed as he moved off the bed and away from Will. They had just finished up their photoshoot. Paul was itching to spend some time alone with his boyfriend. All the kissing and touching in front of an audience got him worked up.

"Brief better mean brief," Paul grumbled. "I'll be right back," Paul told Will.

Paul grabbed the offered phone. He stood a few feet away from Will.

Will watched Paul walk away with a shy smile. Now that he was alone the embarrassment took over.

Burying his face in his hands, Will groaned.

' _I can't believe I let that happen in front of all these people,'_ Will thought. His shoulder stung from where Paul bit it. His neck itched where Paul rubbed off the makeup.

"Hey, Will," Jake said. He waved Will over. "Come take a look."

Will, arms crossed over his bare chest, wandered over to Jake.

Jake and the photographer, Natalie, were looking at a laptop. Natalie had already uploaded the photos she took.

"Oh, wow," Will mumbled. "Is that really Paul and me?"

"Everyone told you this would be a good idea," Jake sing-songed. "This is going to be the most talked about campaign out there."

Will stared at the pictures of him and Paul.

' _Oh my god,'_ Will's face heated up again. He licked his lips. This time he wasn't embarrassed.

' _God, Paul's so hot,'_ Will exhaled shakily. _'And I look good next to him. We look good together.'_

"You look relieved," Jake remarked.

"I am," Will confirmed. "I thought I was going to look ridiculous next to him," Will explained.

Natalie showed another picture.

Jake choked.

"Yeah," Jake said staring at Will's head thrown back. Paul's mouth attached to Will's skin. "You do not look ridiculous. You look…" Jake trailed off.

"Right," Will smiled. _'Huh, I guess I am pretty sexy.'_

Paul glanced over at Will and Jake. His lips pursed in annoyance.

' _Why are they laughing?'_ Paul wondered.

"I'm sorry," Paul said into the phone. _'You're giving an interview.'_ "Could you repeat the question?"

"I'm pretty sure Paul should be the focus though," Will reminded Jake.

"Oh, right, him," Jake teased.

Natalie continued to scroll through the pictures. The more Will looked, the more confident he felt.

"I'm thinking this one," Jake decided. It was the last series of shots. The ones with Will's bruises on display and Paul's hands on Will's throat.

"Kate will have to approve, of course," Jake continued. "But I'm thinking this is our winner. Paul looks very heroic," Jake decided.

Will nodded in agreement. Even though the bruises showed Will didn't mind. The way Paul was staring at him in the picture took away all Will's fears.

' _Jake's right though,'_ Will mused. _'It definitely sells the hero storyline.'_

"What winner are you talking about?" Paul asked as he came back over.

Paul, unsubtly, placed his arm around Will's waist. He yanked Will as close to him as possible.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Our picture," Will answered. He didn't notice anything between Paul and Jake.

Paul looked at the screen.

"Damn," Paul commented, eyebrows raised. "We look good."

"I know, right?" Will agreed.

Paul squeezed Will's hip. He loved when Will felt confident.

"I'll email the picture to Kate but I'm certain she'll agree," Jake said.

Natalie got up to pack her equipment.

"Uh," Paul hummed. "Can you send me all of them?"

Will laughed. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Gee, I don't know," Paul mused. "I do have the real thing at my disposal."

"Disposal?" Jake questioned. He started browsing through the pictures once again.

"Yeah," Will elbowed Paul.

"Hey," Paul muttered. "Is it so bad that I want to have my cake and eat it too?"

Will made to slink his arms around Paul's neck.

Paul smiled before something on the screen caught his attention.

"What is that?" Paul demanded.

Will lowered his arms and frowned.

"What?" Will asked. "That's me."

"I know that's you," Paul dismissed. He glared at Jake. "Why are you looking at it?"

Jake shrugged innocently. "I'm just looking," Jake insisted.

"Stop looking at pictures of his ass," Paul ordered.

Will huffed. "He can't look at a picture of me? How do you expect to handle seeing our picture in an ad?"

"Pretty sure plenty of men and women are going to do a lot more than just look at your ad," Jake added helpfully.

"They don't piss me off. You do," Paul stated flatly.

"Paul," Will grabbed Paul's forearm.

"What?" Paul huffed.

"Let's go back to the dressing room, hmm?" Will encouraged.

Paul wanted to argue. But he saw Will batting his lashes and the impish grin on his face.

"Fine," Paul relented.

Jake shook his head at the two, amused.

"Have fun," Jake chuckled.

Jake really did enjoy annoying Paul.

* * *

Will pushed Paul into their dressing room roughly. He locked the door and leaned against it.

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you get all jealous?" Will asked. He started walking towards Paul. Will popped the button on his jeans as he went.

"You might have mentioned it," Paul said with a leer.

"Did you want to pin me to that bed earlier?" Will wondered. He had a bit of trouble getting his jeans down, they were so tight. "Take me in front of everyone? In front of Jake?"

"Uh huh," Paul nodded, entranced.

"You had me so distracted," Will finally kicked off the pants. "I might have let you."

Paul growled and reached out for Will. Their lips met in a wet kiss, hands gripping, teeth biting.

"Mine," Paul whispered into Will's ear. His hot breath caused Will to shiver.

Paul shoved Will onto a makeup chair and dropped to his knees.

"And soon enough," Paul added. "Everyone is going to know it."

Will's mouth dropped open, head thrown back, as Paul started working him over.

* * *

Will and Paul set off to pick up Ari from daycare. The two were back in their regular clothes. Although, they both sported unmistakable glows.

Paul, waltzing with a certain swagger, listened to Will.

"I was thinking," Will linked his arm with Paul's. "That this weekend you could come with us to see Gabi."

Will flashed Paul a winning smile.

"Sure," Paul agreed.

"Good," Will nodded. "This will be great. Ari is going to be so excited."

Paul hummed and hmmed when necessary. But the truth was Paul felt nervous.

' _I have no idea who this Gabi person is,'_ Paul thought. _'She could hate me. I'm sure she's heard all about what happened with Will and me before. Probably even about what happened with Sonny.'_

Paul just smiled and agreed with Will though. Paul didn't want to bring Will down from his high just yet.

* * *

"Oh yeah," Will said as he unlocked the door to the apartment. Will stepped aside to let Ari and Paul inside.

"I forgot about that box," Will commented.

"Oooh, the present," Ari giggled. "I open now?"

Will stepped aside to let Ari and Paul inside. Will, Ari, and Paul all stomped their feet on the mat to get off the snow. Ari threw her things on the floor before running for the couch.

"Ari," Will scolded. "Pick up your things."

Ari grimaced. "No want to," she said.

"Up," Will admonished. He crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrows, challenging Ari.

Ari held Will's gaze before pouting and getting off the couch. She helped hang up her things in the closet near the door.

Glancing at Paul out of the corner of her eye, Ari grabbed his hand.

"Come, come," Ari ordered. Her annoyance at having to clean up already forgotten. "I show new game."

Paul looked at Will helplessly. Ari, too excited, squeezed Paul's hand and pulled him to her room.

Will chuckled as the two walked away. He knew how hard it was to say no to playing with a determined, enthusiastic Ari.

Will moved over to his desk. He nearly forgot about the package from that morning. The photoshoot and what transpired in the dressing room after took up all his attention.

Will rubbed his lips together. He remembered how Paul made him feel. How confident Will felt once he relaxed.

' _How good Paul looked on his knees,'_ Will snickered to himself.

Will could hear Ari and Paul laughing in her bedroom.

' _He's so good to us,'_ Will hummed happily.

Will picked up the box and took it to the kitchen. He found a pocket knife in his utility drawer. Slicing open the box, Will wondered what could be inside.

' _It's pretty heavy,'_ Will thought.

The knife easily sliced through the thick tape. Inside were several crumbled pieces of newspaper and something that surprised Will.

"Huh," Will said as he picked it up. "It's a plant."

Will sat the plant on the counter. The plant had long stalks and arrowhead shaped white leaves.

Attached to the planter was a white card with Will's name printed on it.

Will read its inscription. "The word 'calla' is Greek for magnificent beauty. Nothing suits a calla lily or you more, your Secret Admirer."

Will pursed his lips. He wasn't sure what to make of the plant or the card.

' _Secret admirer? Magnificent beauty?'_ Will frowned. _'Is this a joke?'_

Will moved over to Ari's room.

"Daddy, you play?" Ari asked happily. She was teaching Paul how to build a tower of blocks into a castle.

Paul, in the middle of rescuing Ari's princess, smiled at Will. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the peculiar expression on Will's face.

"What?" Paul questioned.

"Did you send me something?" Will asked Paul.

That was the only explanation Will could come up with. Paul must have sent the plant.

"No," Paul answered. "Why? What was in the box?"

Will handed Paul the card.

Paul read over the card with a frown.

"You don't know who sent it?" Paul got up from the floor. "I'll be right back," Paul assured Ari.

"No," Will shook his head. He showed the box to Paul. "No return address. But the newspaper stuffed inside is from today's issue of the _Chronicle_."

Paul rolled his eyes when he caught sight of the plant. He put his hand on Will's forearm.

"Who even has your address?" Paul wondered.

"No one really," Will replied.

"Yeah," Paul mumbled. He felt a little weirded out. "I don't know, baby. Maybe it's just someone with a crush. You're pretty famous now."

Will crinkled his nose.

"I don't want someone having the hots for me because I almost died and I have a hot boyfriend," Will informed Paul.

"Just wait until the ad comes out," Paul teased. He got serious again. "We should probably watch to see if you get anything else though. I don't want anyone creepy hanging around you."

"Yeah," Will bit his lip.

"How about we just forget the plant," Paul suggested. "And get started on dinner."

Will nodded his agreement. Something about the card and the plant bothered him. Will just couldn't put his finger on it quite yet.

* * *

Kate walked out of Victor's office with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"That went well," Jake commented following after her.

"Very well," Kate confirmed. "We need to get the ad to the printer now."

"Natalie is finishing the touch ups," Jake assured her. "Then we'll get everything complete."

Kate and Jake continued down the hallway towards the front door at the Kiriakis mansion.

Kate tapped her nails on her arm.

"Do you think we could compile all the extra photos and make a commercial?" Kate wondered.

"That's not a bad idea," Jake said. They both moved forward when the front door opened.

"Excuse me," Jake said when he had to step sideways to let someone inside.

Kate sneered when she saw who came into the mansion.

"There's no need to be polite with him," Kate informed Jake. "If it was up to him Will would be alone and miserable for the rest of his life."

Sonny turned to glower at Kate.

"You just keep thinking that," Sonny snorted before heading for his uncle's office.

"Who was that?" Jake asked once they walked outside.

"Will's ex-husband," Kate sighed.

"Oh," Jake lifted his brows. He waited a few seconds. "Will definitely upgraded, didn't he?"

"I suppose we'll find out," Kate huffed.

* * *

Sonny knocked on Victor's door and waited.

"What is it?" Victor shouted instead of answering.

"It's me," Sonny said. He opened the door to peek his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Oh," Victor sighed. "Yes, come in."

Victor waited until Sonny sat down.

"What did you need?" Victor barked gruffly.

Sonny pressed his lips together, thinking about how to phrase everything.

"Does Paul still work for you?" Sonny questioned first.

"Yes," Victor confirmed. "He just finished a new photoshoot today."

"So," Sonny continued. "He might need to go away for a while. On a promotional tour perhaps?"

"I suppose," Victor replied. "Why?"

"I have a favor I need to ask you," Sonny revealed. He gave his uncle a sly smile.

Victor leaned back in his seat.

"I'm listening," Victor said.

* * *

"Night, baby girl," Will told Ari as he brushed her hair off her forehead.

"Night, night, Daddy," Ari sighed. "Love you."

"I love you too," Will promised.

"Where Super Paul?" Ari asked, lashes fluttering.

"Right here," Paul said. He was leaning against the door jam.

"Nighty, night," Ari called. "Tuck Daddy into bed."

"I'll keep him snug as a bug," Paul promised. He couldn't help but melt a little watching a sleepy little Arianna.

Will patted Ari on the back a few times until her breathing evened out. When he was certain she was fast asleep, Will fixed Ari's blankets.

Will watched over Ari for a few more moments. He'd been doing his best to get over what happened with Ben. But all Will could think about while looking at Ari's chest rising and falling was missing out on this.

' _I was so close to never seeing Ari again,'_ Will thought. _'Never seeing her grow up.'_

Will bent over and kissed Ari's forehead.

"Love you," Will whispered one last time.

Paul held his arms our for Will.

"You OK?" Paul asked when Will collapsed in his arms.

"Yeah," Will replied. "Just appreciating life."

Paul hummed. He kissed Will briefly before letting him go.

"I love you," Paul stated. "And I love her. And I love being with you both."

Will grinned. "I'm pretty sure it's safe to say the same about the two of us."

"I know you love me," Paul agreed. "Don't know about Ari though."

"She calls you Super Paul," Will pointed out. "I don't think you have to worry about your place in our life."

"I do like that nickname," Paul smiled.

Paul turned towards the kitchen to make Will some more tea.

"What's up with my Horton's giving me nicknames?" Paul questioned with a laugh.

"I dunno, puddin' pop," Will shrugged. "You're just lucky, I guess."

' _Don't I know it,'_ Paul thought.

As Paul waited for the water to boil over, Paul caught sight of the calla lily plant on the counter.

Paul glared at the plant.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" Will asked Paul.

"Huh?" Paul turned back to Will.

"I can toss it if you want," Will offered. He nodded towards the plant.

"You don't want to keep it?" Paul questioned.

"It's nice. I think I've seen them growing somewhere," Will admitted. "But I don't need it. Besides, we don't even know who sent it or why."

"I think the why is obvious," Paul stated blandly.

Will blinked blankly at Paul.

Paul sighed. "Whoever this secret admirer is they want you. Not that I can blame them or anything," Paul said. He poured the boiling water into a pot of tea leaves.

"That's crazy," Will remarked.

Will grabbed two mugs and headed towards his room.

Paul, carrying the tea pot, followed after him.

Will placed the mugs on his side table and sat on his bed.

"Why do you do that?" Paul wondered. He put the tea pot next to Will's mugs. Paul joined Will on the bed, taking Will's hand.

"Why would it be crazy for you to have a secret admirer?" Paul questioned.

"Well," Will lifted one shoulder. "I don't know. I mean, besides Sonny and you no one's ever really expressed an interest in me before. I guess the guy in LA but I like to forget about him."

Paul looked at Will dryly. If he didn't know better he would assume Will was fishing for a compliment. Unfortunately, Paul did know better.

' _Will is oblivious with little to no self-awareness,'_ Paul recalled.

"OK," Will said. "I mean I know guys have hit on me. And in high school all Gabi's friends thought I was hot. But this is different."

Will started playing with the blanket under his legs.

"I got used to Sonny being the desirable one," Will admitted. "I was always the one standing around wondering why he would be with me. Why would he want me when he could have you? Or Brian or anyone else he wanted?"

"I don't know," Will finished. "I feel better about myself now for the most part. I don't worry about you wanting me, loving me. But loving myself is harder than loving you."

Paul smiled sadly at Will. He moved closer to Will, pulling him into his arms.

"When I met you I might have still been hung up on Sonny," Paul reminded Will. "But I still wanted you. I saw you and I wanted you."

Will nodded. He gave Paul a bashful look.

"You were pretty seductive," Will said.

"I pulled out all the stops for you," Paul confirmed.

Paul grinned devilishly.

"I think once our ad comes out you won't have to worry about feeling undesirable any longer," Paul bragged. "Everyone is going to see just how sexy you are."

"How can you like that but be jealous of Jake?" Will chuckled.

"It's faceless, unnamed people," Paul replied. "But we know Jake. It's different."

"Are you jealous of my alleged secret admirer?" Will asked curiously.

"That remains to be seen," Paul responded. "I know you love me so there's no competition."

"There really isn't," Will agreed. "I have everything I want here with you."

Paul grinned.

"Your little admirer can try all he wants," Paul assured Will. "You and I are just fine."

* * *

Author's note:

Short one this time.

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!

PS, big thank you to iluvh0rs3s for pulling me out of my slump. Also to aphass as well for constantly offering suggestions. You two are life savers.


	27. Chapter 27

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Can you get that?" Will asked Paul. "It's probably my dad for Ari."

"Sure," Paul responded. He left Will and Ari in Ari's bedroom.

"I want this one," Ari told Will. She pointed to a bright green stripped shirt. "And this," she declared.

"Uh," Will glanced at the orange polka dot shorts. "It's a little too cold for shorts, baby girl. How about you pick some pants?"

"Fine," Ari sighed.

Ari agreed to a pair of black pants that thankfully coordinated better than the polka dots.

"What are you and grandpa going to do today?" Will asked.

With her shirt over her head, Ari responded, "We see dinosaur movie!"

"That's right," Will nodded. He helped Ari get her shirt over her head. "I forgot."

"Silly," Ari teased Will.

"I know," Will agreed. He held Ari's pants out so she could step into them. "Daddy is so silly. How could he forget the dinosaur movie?"

"Let's go sit on the potty before we put on your shoes, OK," Will suggested.

"Okie, Daddy," Ari jogged to the potty as fast as she could.

Paul, leaving Ari's room, answered the door with a polite smile.

"Lucas," Paul greeted. He swept open the door to let Lucas inside.

"Paul," Lucas nodded his head. "How have things been?"

"Better," Paul answered. He knew Lucas meant in regards to Will. "He actually was out by himself for a while yesterday. Just a short bit but he did OK."

"Good," Lucas felt a weight lift from his chest. "I worried that with what happened he might never recover."

"Will's a lot stronger than people give him credit for," Paul stated.

"I know," Lucas proudly agreed. "Oh," he said, setting down something on the couch. "This box was outside when I walked up."

Paul glanced at the box apprehensively.

' _No return address again. Probably didn't even come through the mail,'_ Paul frowned. _'This is getting weird.'_

"What?" Lucas questioned. He didn't know what to make of Paul's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, yet," Paul said. "Yesterday, Will got something in the mail from someone calling themselves his secret admirer."

"Huh," Lucas' nose scrunched up. "That's…strange," Lucas settled on.

"What was in the box?" Lucas wondered.

"Some plant," Paul shrugged. "And a card about Will being beautiful."

"Right," Lucas grabbed the box he put down again. "We're opening this one."

Paul, noticing Ari running towards the bathroom, called out to Will.

"You got another creepy box," Paul informed Will. "Can we open it?"

"Yeah, sure," Will said before going into the bathroom with Ari.

Lucas popped out his keys, stabbed them into the box, and sliced along the tape. He riffled through the newspaper crammed inside. Inside the box was a large plastic bag full of bite sized individually wrapped chocolate.

"What the hell?" Paul questioned. He grabbed one candy to examine it. "I've never heard of this brand," Paul told Lucas.

"It's from Switzerland," Lucas countered. He bit his lip, concentrating.

"When Will lived with Austin," Lucas explained. "Austin and Carrie took him on some tours of chocolate factories. Will became obsessed with this stuff. After he moved back to Salem, Carrie would send him care packages once a month with them."

Paul turned the candy bar over in his hand.

"How would a stranger know that?" Paul wondered.

"They wouldn't," Lucas decided. "It has to be someone Will knows."

Paul opened his mouth to reply when Ari ran into the room.

"Grandpa, Grandpa," Ari yelled. "I go potty and I dress myself!"

"Awesome," Lucas praised. He held his arms open for Ari to barrel into him. "That's my big girl."

"I am big," Ari approved. She spotted the bag of chocolate. "Candy!" she shouted, grabbing a fistful.

"Whoa," Will said. "I don't think so."

"But Daddy," Ari complained. "I need candy."

"Grandpa is gonna buy you popcorn and an icee," Will reminded her. "You don't need candy too."

"Then why it here?" Ari asked. "It's mean not let me have none."

"Some, not none," Will corrected. "And you can take one candy."

Ari reluctantly put the other pieces of candy back.

"See my dinosaur?" Ari asked Lucas.

"Yep, one dino movie coming up," Lucas promised Ari.

"Yay," Ari hopped off Lucas' lap and ran to put on her boots and coat.

"Adrienne is probably joining us for lunch," Lucas told Will.

"I figured," Will nodded. "Don't forget we're going to see Gabi today. So, don't come back too late."

"We won't," Lucas promised.

"I ready," Ari declared. "Bye, Daddy. Bye, Super Paul."

"Bye, princess," Paul waved.

Will walked Ari and Lucas to the door, waving them off.

"What's with the chocolate?" Will asked. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"It was in the box," Paul said.

"It's my favorite," Will stated. He sat on the couch and dug through the box. Inside, Will found a white card like the one he received the day before.

"This is how I feel about you, your Secret Admirer," Will read out loud on the front of the card. The inside of the card contained a love letter from Leo Tolstoy.

 _"I already love in you your beauty, but I am only beginning to love in you that which is eternal and ever precious – your heat, your soul. Beauty one could get to know and fall in love with in one hour and cease to love it as speedily; but the soul one must learn to know. Believe me, nothing on earth is given without labour, even love, the most beautiful and natural of feelings."_

Will swallowed and put the card aside.

"This is getting disturbing," Paul declared.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "I don't like anyone sending me that."

Before either could discuss it further, Paul's phone started to ring.

"One second, baby," Paul said to Will. "Hello?"

Will watched as Paul's face darkened.

Eyebrows furrowed, Paul hissed. "I'm not doing that," Paul clearly stated.

"No," Paul shook his head. "No, I'm not going anywhere."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Hold on," Paul barked into the phone. In a softer tone, he told Will. "Your grandma thinks I'm going to Chicago."

"What?" Will frowned.

Paul heard a squawking in his ear before he rolled his eyes. He put his phone on speaker and tossed it on the couch.

"Grandma," Will questioned. "What are you doing to my boyfriend?"

"It's not my idea," Kate huffed. "I got an email last night that Paul, Jake, and myself are wanted at a charity gala in Chicago tonight. Then there's a bunch of interviews and TV appearances scheduled the rest of the weekend. So, Paul needs to get his butt moving."

"Tonight?" Will whispered. He crossed his arms and stared at Paul wide-eyed.

"I'm not going," Paul repeated. "I'm not leaving Will. Not now, just tell them I'm not going."

"I wish I could," Kate argued. "But we're all needed there."

Kate looked at her IPad. She had it opened to an online announcement from the charity gig. At the top of the list of promised celebrity appearances was Paul Narita.

"Besides," Kate complained. "Someone already promised the charity you would be there. Everyone is expecting you."

"How?" Paul wondered. "I didn't commit to anything. Who told them I'd be there?" Paul demanded. "I can't go."

"Everyone who is anyone is going to be there," Kate stressed. "All the proceeds are going to charity. If I could get you out of this, I would. But, it's exactly what this brand needs, your brand."

Will pressed his lips together. He didn't want Paul to go. He wasn't ready for that. He couldn't sleep without Paul pressed against him. Just thinking about Paul leaving made Will's breathing pick up.

"Hey," Paul wrapped an arm around Will. "Hey, it's OK."

Will shook his head, hyperventilating. He had been doing so good getting over everything. But the possibility of Paul leaving worked Will into a panic.

Kate sighed. She could hear Will's frantic breathing and Paul's quiet reassurances. As dedicated as she was to her job, she loved Will more.

"Come to the gala tonight," Kate offered. "And I'll figure out a way to get you out of the interviews."

"Can I take Will?" Paul questioned.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kate said gently. "There's going to be press, TV crews. I know you can handle that but I don't want Will put in that position again."

Will shook his head. He didn't want to deal with more paparazzi photographers and people shouting questions.

"Kate," Paul shook his head. "I don't know."

"The company will throw a fit if their spokesman isn't there," Kate insisted.

"They'll have to get over it," Paul insisted. "I can't leave Will here."

Will closed his eyes, face pressed to Paul's neck.

' _Stop it,_ ' Will ordered himself. _'I need to get it together. Paul's always supported me in everything I do. I need to get over myself and support Paul.'_

"No," Will cleared his throat. "No, you need to go."

"Baby, no," Paul argued. "If you need me here, this is where I'll be."

"I can't let you do that," Will said. "I know how much working on this project means to you. I don't want you getting in trouble."

Paul grabbed Will's hands.

"Will, you're more important than a modeling job," Paul maintained.

"That's sweet," Will replied. "But almost all your proceeds are going to charity. They want you to go for a charity event. I can't hold you back from that."

"It's just one night," Will took a deep breath. "M-maybe we can handle it."

"You don't have to be brave about this," Paul said.

"I can't rely on you forever," Will decided. "I can have my mom come over and stay with me."

"I don't know," Paul thought it over. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave you."

"I think we should try," Will gave Paul a shaky smile.

Paul held Will's gaze.

"Alright," Paul finally said. "But if you need me or if I need you I'm coming right back."

Kate, who had quietly been listening, spoke again.

"We're using the company jet," Kate explained. "You can be home in under an hour if need be."

"OK," Paul agreed.

"Be ready in three hours," Kate told Paul. "A car will be by to pick you up."

In a gentle tone, Kate spoke to Will. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

"Bye," Will responded.

Paul ended the call and slumped against the couch.

"I guess I can't go with you to see Gabi now," Paul commented.

"Oh," Will collapsed against the couch. "I almost forgot we were going today. I really wanted Gabi to meet you."

"Well," Paul swallowed down his brief sense of relief. "You and Ari can go today and sweeten her up about me. Then later, I can go with you."

"Yeah," Will nodded. "That's good. I don't want to overwhelm her."

Will and Paul leaned against each other, relishing the moment.

"We need to find you something to wear," Will said after a few moments.

Paul nodded even though he made no effort to get up.

"Come on," Will smiled. "My boyfriend needs to be the hottest one there."

"I have a few suits back at the condo," Paul reluctantly said. "Let's go."

The card and the chocolate sat forgotten on the couch.

* * *

"How does it look?" Paul asked. He stepped out of his massive closet. He pulled on his sleeves, straightening them out.

Will, playing on his phone, looked up. He inhaled sharply and dropped his phone, jaw hanging open.

"Good?" Paul smirked.

Will nodded wordlessly. He got off of Paul's bed and started running his hands over Paul's shoulders.

"You look," Will swallowed. "So," Will shook his head.

When words failed him Will gave up and yanked Paul into a kiss.

"Mmm," Paul responded. He held onto Will's jaw, nipping at his bottom lip.

"You should dress up more often," Will decided. "Or not wear anything."

"Suits or naked, huh?" Paul laughed.

Paul wasn't low on self-esteem. But, there was something about Will's open adoration that he enjoyed.

"Yeah," Will insisted. "You always look good but I think that's when you're at your best."

"In fact," Will proclaimed. "I think you need to be naked now."

Will started pulling at Paul's clothes, pushing off his blazer.

"That so?" Paul asked, amused and turned on.

"Unless you want me ruining the suit," Will ordered. "Get naked, now."

"Whatever you say," Paul took everything off. He laid his suit aside carefully so it wouldn't wrinkle.

Will knocked Paul into the sheets, crawling on top of him.

* * *

Will collapsed onto his back, sweaty and sore.

"God," Will panted, eyes closed. "I love you so much."

"You love me?" Paul countered. He rolled onto his side and reached out for Will. "I'm pretty sure you broke my dick."

"You are going to spend the night glamming it up with celebs and models," Will pointed out. "I had to give you something to remember me by."

"You know I love you with or without sex," Paul reminded Will.

"I know," Will smiled. He reached over and traced along the bride of Paul's nose to his lips. "But the sex is nice too."

"More than nice," Paul kissed Will.

When they separated, Paul said, "I have to leave soon."

Will held onto Paul tighter.

"I can still back out," Paul reminded Will. "I could come up with some excuse."

"I don't want to hold you back," Will whispered.

"You aren't," Paul insisted. "Something horrible happened to us. It's understandable that we need time."

Will linked his hand with Paul's.

"I don't want to rely on you forever though," Will said quietly. "I love you and I appreciate all that you do for me. How protective you are of me. But I can't do that forever."

"Yeah," Paul grudgingly agreed. He knew eventually the two would have to rely on the other less. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Just don't stay away too long," Will said. "Just a few hours, please?"

"Of course, baby," Paul promised. He kissed Will one more time.

* * *

"Where Super Paul?" Ari prompted. She skipped over to Will in the town square. "I show yous my new toy."

"New toy?" Will questioned.

"Yeah," Ari lifted the dinosaur stuffed animal in her arms. "Grandpa and Grandma buy for me. I needed my dinosaur."

Ari held up a dinosaur matching the one in the movie she saw.

"Did you say thank you?" Will asked.

"Uh," Ari dragged her toe back and forth. "No."

"Arianna," Will gave her a look.

"Thank you," Ari said to Lucas with a big smile.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Lucas patted her on the head. "Thanks for going on a date with grandpa."

"Welcome," Ari grinned. She turned to Will. "See my mommy?"

"Yep," Will held out his hand. "Mommy awaits. Thank you, Dad."

"You know I love spending time with my girl," Lucas told Will. "I gotta get back to the Pub. Adrienne is still waiting there. Tell Gabi I said hi."

* * *

"Why Super Paul no come?" Ari asked Will again.

The two patiently sat at a table in the visiting room waiting for Gabi.

"Paul is with Grandma Kate," Will explained. "They're working in Chicago."

"What's Chigaco?" Ari wondered. She played with her dinosaur.

"Chi-ca-go," Will enunciated. "It's a city a few hours away. They both have to work. But he'll be back tomorrow."

"That's long time," Ari pointed out. "What if you get scared?"

Will smiled, pulling Ari against him.

"I'll call Paul and he'll come home," Will assured her. "He promised."

"Good, Paul be home," Ari nodded seriously. "Not far away."

A loud buzz permeated the room indicating the prisoners were entering the room.

"My mommy," Ari cheered.

Gabi waited in line with the other women before rushing over to Ari and Will.

Gabi scooped Ari into her arms, holding her tight. After a few moments, Gabi released Ari and clutched at Will.

"Will," Gabi breathed. "God, I can't believe what happened to you."

"I told you when I called that I was fine," Will patted her back.

"That doesn't matter," Gabi argued. She pushed Will away and examined him. "I can't believe that happened to you."

"I'm getting better," Will insisted. "My bruises are almost gone."

"Sounds like Daddy," Ari inputted.

"Yeah," Will chuckled as he sat down. "My voice is back to normal."

"That was the worst phone call I've ever gotten in my life," Gabi said. "But you do look better."

Ari looked between her parents before saying, "I have a new toy. Look at it."

"Sorry, baby," Gabi kissed the top of her head. "Mommy's listening."

Will watched as Gabi and Ari conversed. He loved watching the two of them interact.

' _I wish they could spend more time together,'_ Will thought. _'They both deserve it.'_

After a few minutes, Will knew he needed to bring up Paul. Thankfully, Ari brought the subject up herself.

"And then Super Paul and Daddy tuck me in," Ari explained happily.

"Super Paul?" Gabi frowned.

"Yeah," Ari said. She looked at Gabi like she was stupid. "Super Boyfriend Paul."

"Right," Gabi nodded before giving Will a strange look. "I heard something about that."

"He was going to come with us but he got called away for work," Will told Gabi. "I wanted you to meet."

"Uh huh," Gabi lifted her eyebrows.

"I wanted to tell you about him in person," Will continued. "That we've been seeing each other."

Gabi, being careful to remember Ari was listening, nodded. "I see," she said judgmentally.

"I know the last time I talked to you about Paul," Will fiddled with his fingers. "It wasn't good but things between us changed."

Gabi said nothing.

"Paul and I started getting closer in October," Will began. "It was just physical but it went from there. He's been there for me and for Ari."

Will caught Gabi's eyes and confessed, "I'm in love with Paul."

"Is true," Ari agreed. "Daddy loves Super Paul. Super Paul loves Daddy."

"Will," Gabi winced. "Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Everything you ever told me about Paul was negative," Gabi reminded him. "You told me about what happened between you and him. Not to mention what went on between him and Sonny. And…" Gabi trailed off.

"And what?" Will wondered, confused.

"Don't you think you're just rebounding?" Gabi questioned. "Or you're just reacting to him, I don't know, rescuing you?"

"No," Will leaned away from Gabi. "No, that's not what I'm feeling."

"Are you sure?" Gabi queried. "The last time we talked about your love life in detail it was about how miserable you were without Sonny."

Will frowned.

"And I know," Gabi licked her lips, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I know that Sonny wants you back."

"How do you know that?" Will demanded.

"No Sonny," Ari crossed her arms. "He mean!"

"He came to see me this morning," Gabi admitted. "He told me all about what's been happening."

"Excuse me?" Will spat out.

"I have to agree with Sonny," Gabi reluctantly said. "He told me how Paul's been hovering over you. I think that you're just latching onto him because you're vulnerable. You've been that way ever since Sonny left."

"No, I haven't," Will firmly replied. "I've been getting better actually. I've been taking care of myself physically and mentally."

"I've been a better father, boyfriend, son, everything," Will added. "And that was without Sonny Kiriakis."

"Will," Gabi attempted to mollify.

"Sonny bad," Ari shook her head repeatedly. "I can't like Sonny."

Will gathered Ari in his arms. Ari hid her face in Will's neck. She kept repeating, "No Sonny."

"Instead of talking to Sonny about me," Will pointed out. "You should be asking him how he treats our daughter."

"What do you mean?" Gabi wondered.

"I mean the fact that he's been ignoring her," Will said flatly. "He saw her for a few seconds the entire time he's been here."

"That doesn't sound like Sonny," Gabi bit her lip.

"Look at your daughter," Will ordered Gabi.

Ari turned back to face her mommy. She wiped her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I no want Sonny," Ari stated. "Sonny mean to us and make Daddy sad. I can't like Sonny."

Gabi inhaled sharply. Never once did she imagine that Arianna could be upset with Sonny.

' _Never Sonny,'_ Gabi thought. _'He's always adored Ari. How could he stay away from her? How could she be upset with him? Why didn't he mention it when he saw me earlier? None of this makes sense.'_

"Sweetie," Gabi extended her arms for Ari to come to her. "Why are you so mad at Sonny?"

"Sonny leave me," Ari explained. "He go away and not come back. He not have time for me. He not play with me like Super Paul."

"Super Paul?" Gabi repeated quietly.

"Yeah," Ari nodded several times. "Super Paul play with me and Daddy. We play games. He help put me in my bed. He keep Daddy safe."

"I love Super Paul," Ari continued. "No want Sonny, want Super Paul."

Gabi looked between Will and Ari. They both had the same sweet smile on their faces.

"You both love him, huh?" Gabi questioned.

"We do," Will guaranteed. "I know that it seems sudden but we do."

"I know that you're disappointed that I ruined things with Sonny. Just like you know that I wouldn't let Ari be around anyone I didn't trust," Will told Gabi. "I'm happy now. Ari is happy. Things are good for us. And I would appreciate it if you'd support me with this."

"I do trust you," Gabi promised. "I know you wouldn't let just anyone around Ari. It's just going to take some time to adjust to this."

"No take time," Ari countered. "Is easy."

"I'll do my best," Gabi promised Ari and Will.

* * *

Will and Ari walked into their apartment shivering. It had begun snowing again.

"I so cold," Ari told Will. "And hungry. My tummy is so empty."

"We better get you some dinner," Will decided. "What do you want me to make?"

"Make me," Ari tapped her finger to her chin, thinking. "Macaroni and cheeeeese!"

"OK," Will agreed. He could do that.

Feeling his phone buzz, Will pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled reading over Paul's message.

When they were with Gabi, Will didn't miss Paul so much. But here, in the apartment, Will wished Paul could be with them.

' _Soon,'_ Will told himself. _'Only a few more hours and Paul will be on his way back home.'_

As Will took out a pot and filled it with water, a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Ari shouted loudly.

"It's Grammy," Sami replied with a laugh. "It's cold out here. Let me in!"

"Daddy, Daddy," Ari giggled. "It's my grammy!"

Will put the pot on the stove and turned it on. Wiping his hands on his pants, Will took the few short steps to the front door.

"Mom," Will greeted. "Thanks for coming."

"Well," Sami said as she walked inside. She brushed some snow from her shoulders and out of her hair. "You know I'd never say no to a night with my babies."

"Not a baby," Ari wrinkled her nose. "I a big girl!"

"Oh, I forgot," Sami told Ari with a soft smile. "It's just Daddy that's a baby."

Will helped Sami get out of her coat.

"Yeah," Ari agreed. "You the baby," she informed Will.

Will smiled good-naturedly.

"Maybe I'll go hang out with Tate," Will teased.

"No," Ari yelled. "That's my baby!"

"Oh, OK," Will chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow I'll call Theresa and see if we can play with your baby."

"Yay," Ari clapped her hands. "My baby!"

"Grammy," Ari snatched Sami's hand. "I show you my new toy. Grandpa take me on date for dinosaur."

Sami, being dragged towards Ari's room, called out to Will over her shoulder.

"There's a package for you outside," Sami informed Will.

Will stomped over to the door and scooped up the small box.

' _Oh for god's sake,'_ Will thought. He threw the box on the counter, annoyed.

Will knew who the presents had to be from. He should have realized it was Sonny when he saw the plant.

' _Calla lilies grow at the Kiriakis mansion. I always told Sonny how much I liked them,'_ Will recalled. _'He knew about the candy. And who else would know a useless fact about Greek words?'_

With narrowed eyes, Will ripped open the new box. Inside the small box was an IPod.

Will lifted his hands to cover his face.

' _Why is he doing this now? Why couldn't he have done this when it mattered?_ ' Will wondered. _'Not now when it's too late.'_

Hearing the water in the pot boiling, Will pulled himself together.

' _Later,'_ Will thought. _'Dinner first.'_

* * *

Sonny watched from afar as Will stepped outside to pick up the box he left. Sonny wanted to call out to Will, announce his presence. But Sami's arrival threw Sonny off.

 _'I was counting on Will being alone tonight,'_ Sonny sighed. _'I know if I can just get him alone I'll be able to talk to him. Really talk, the way we used to.'_

 _'I can't do that with Sami there though,'_ Sonny knew. _'I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning.'_

Sonny turned and walked away.

 _'It's not like Paul's going to be back anytime soon,'_ Sonny smiled. _'Besides, after tomorrow's gift there's no way Will could ever go back to Paul.'_

* * *

Will wiped Ari's face with a washcloth.

"Every meal," Will shook his head.

"I messy," Ari grinned.

Sami looked over at the clock on the microwave.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited someone over," Sami told Will.

"Who?" Will wondered. He tossed the washcloth into the sink before helping Ari down from the barstool. She ran off to her bedroom.

"The kids last day of school was today," Sami reminded Will. "I want to go get them tomorrow. But I can't exactly do that until I know they'll be safe here."

"Then who did you need?" Will asked.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Sami went to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hey," Chad DiMera greeted nervously.

"Hey," Will parroted back.

"Come on in," Sami swept her arm aside.

"Right," Chad came inside. He took off his coat and looked around the place.

"Do you want anything?" Will questioned.

"No," Chad shook his head. He was having a rough time looking at Will.

"Are you OK?" Will wondered. He hadn't seen or heard from Chad since his visit to the hospital.

"Of course," Chad said. "It's you that…"

"I'm fine," Will insisted. "Completely."

"But if it wasn't for what," Chad attempted to say.

"No," Will interrupted. He pushed Chad to sit on the couch. "You didn't know what Ben was going to do, who he was going to turn into."

"Look," Will told Chad. "I don't blame you. So, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"But," Sami smiled calculatingly. "If you wanted to make it up to Will I know something you can do."

Chad looked between Sami's fierce gaze and Will's earnest eyes.

"And that would be…?" Chad asked. He would do just about anything to make things right with Will.

Will wanted to be a better person. He really did. He didn't want to lie, scheme, or manipulate unless necessary.

' _But I think this'll be good for Chad,'_ Will realized. _'It might help him get rid of his guilt. Plus, they're his family too.'_

Will gave Chad what he hoped was an innocent smile.

"I really want to spend Christmas with my brother and sisters," Will explained. "But we're afraid if they're in Salem your father might do something."

Chad nodded. He knew exactly what Will meant.

"So," Will licked his lips. "I was hoping maybe you could distract him or make sure that he doesn't find out about them being here."

"Yes," Chad agreed instantly. "Yes, I can do that. I can absolutely do that."

"Great," Will declared. "That's great. I know they'll be excited to see you."

"When are they coming?" Chad questioned.

"I have a flight back to LA tomorrow," Sami explained. "I'll be there long enough to get them and fly back."

"Paul and I are hoping to have a get together at his place," Will commented. "I'd like it if you came too."

"Something tells me Paul might not want that," Chad mumbled. He remembered the accusing gaze Paul tossed his way in the hospital room.

"Paul will get over it," Will dismissed. "Besides, his mom is going to be there. I'll need all the help I can get."

Chad guffawed. "Yeah, I think I'd pay to see that," he decided.

"Hey," Will complained. "If nothing else you can explain how I rescued you from jail. Pump me up a bit."

"Then we can all bond about being a victim of one of your articles," Chad teased.

Will squawked indignantly.

"If anyone can complain about that," Sami said dryly. "It's me."

"Oh, sure," Will crossed his arms. "Gang up on me."

Chad reached out and rustled Will's hair.

"I'm going to go call the kids," Sami declared. "You two talk."

Sami smiled as Will and Chad started pushing and shoving the other. It reminded her of their high school days. How she'd come home and find them arguing with video game controllers in their hands.

' _It's good that Will is getting his friends back,'_ Sami thought. _'If only someone was there for him the past year. He might not have had to lose it all.'_

' _Then again,'_ Sami considered. _'He does seem so much happier now.'_

Ari, hearing her daddy laughing without her, hurried out into the front room.

"Oooh," Ari giggled. "Is Chad!"

"Hey, kiddo," Chad greeted.

"You come to play with me," Ari ran over.

"Uh, sure," Chad agreed.

Ari rushed to her room and then came back with an armful of blocks.

"Now we all play," Ari decided. "Grammy," Ari screamed at the top of her lungs. "Play!"

"Where's Paul now?" Chad asked a few minutes later. "I didn't think he would be letting you out of his sight."

"He's got some Titan work thing in Chicago," Will explained. "He didn't want to go but I convinced him."

"What Titan thing?" Chad probed.

"I don't know," Will shrugged. "Grandma Kate said Paul had to go. It's for charity. There were press releases about it and everything."

"And he didn't know about it?" Chad lifted one eyebrow.

"Nope," Will popped out.

"Sounds like someone set him up," Chad remarked.

"Really?" Will thought it over.

' _It is pretty convenient that Paul just had to go this weekend,'_ Will realized.

"Hello," Ari got their attention. "Play with me not talk."

"So sorry," Chad appeased with a chuckle.

* * *

After a hard night of playing and a warm bath, Ari easily went down to sleep. She didn't have Paul to help tuck her in but Chad was a good substitute.

Will walked out of Ari's bedroom, softly closing the door.

"I better get back to the mansion," Chad said. "I need to get started on distracting my father."

Will walked Chad to the door.

Putting on his coat, Chad waved at Sami.

"Thanks for having me come over," Chad told Will. "I've missed hanging around you, dude."

"Me too," Will agreed. "I miss you."

"Love you, dude," Chad kissed Will's cheek. "Let me know about your party thing."

"I will," Will assured him.

Will closed and locked the door after Chad left.

"Aw," Sami teased from atop the barstool at the counter. "You two are best friends again."

"It's nice having some friends around," Will agreed. He joined his mother at the counter.

Will placed his phone in front of him. He hadn't heard from Paul in about an hour.

"He's busy," Sami reminded Will. She saw the way he was looking at his phone. "I'm sure he's mingling with the rich and famous. He'll call you when he's done."

"I know," Will nodded. "I trust him. I just," Will wrung his hands together. "This is the longest I've gone without talking to him in a while."

"I figured," Sami mumbled.

Wanting to distract Will, Sami pulled the box with the IPod in front of her.

"Did you order this?" Sami questioned.

Sami lifted the IPod out of the box and turned it over.

"No," Will sighed.

"Is it an early Christmas present?" Sami asked. She found a small white card at the bottom of the box.

"It's from my 'secret admirer'," Will sneered.

"This sounds pretty damn intense for a secret admirer," Sami commented.

Clearing her throat, she read the card out loud.

 _"Since I left you, I have been constantly depressed. My happiness is to be near you. Incessantly I live over in my memory your caresses, your tears, your affectionate solicitude. The charms of the incomparable Josephine kindle continually a burning and a glowing flame in my heart…. I thought that I loved you months ago, but since my separation from you I feel that I love you a thousand fold more. Each day since I knew you, have I adored you more and more._

 _Napoleon Bonaparte"_

Will groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"He needs to stop this," Will said.

Sami read the card over again before frowning.

"Oh," Sami pursed her lips, realization overtaking her. "Sonny."

"Yeah," Will laughed sadly. "Apparently now I'm worthy of him."

Sami opened her mouth to defend Will but Will cut her off.

"He went to visit Gabi too," Will told Sami. "To warn her that Paul was using me and preying on my vulnerability."

"Oh for god's sake," Sami hissed. "What is his problem?"

"He's winning me back," Will said in a mocking tone.

Will grabbed the IPod and turned it on. He flicked through the song selections.

"Asteroid Crush," Will mumbled. "Of course," Will said.

Will could remember how he and Sonny would listen to the band for hours. Get lost in each other and forget the music. Will hadn't been able to listen to any of Asteroid Crush's songs since the divorce. They brought up too many memories he needed to forget to move on.

"Why is he doing this now?" Will asked Sami weakly. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"I don't know," Sami put her arm around Will's shoulders.

Will rested his head on Sami's shoulder and sighed.

"I used to think Sonny was the best thing that ever happened to you," Sami told Will. "But now I know you're the best thing that ever happened to you."

"What does that mean?" Will smiled.

"You," Sami squeezed Will. "This past year has been horrible for you. You were lost and alone. But you still made it. You worked hard to better yourself and provide a stable life for Ari. You didn't let what happened with Ben break you. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Will responded.

"You've always been my perfect son," Sami stated. "I think Sonny is finally realizing it too. He let you go and you moved on."

"Did he expect me to sit around waiting for him forever?" Will shook his head.

"When you hurt people," Sami began. "They react in different ways."

"I think you've proven that," Will mumbled.

Sami pinched Will.

"I'm just saying," Sami continued. "When Sonny left you were a wreck and now you don't need him. You've always needed him. Right now he's jealous and confused. Once it finally sinks in, he'll let you go."

"Getting over him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Will confessed. "But I don't regret it."

"You've got a good thing going on with Paul," Sami agreed. "Which is why you should tell him Sonny is your secret admirer."

"I know," Will made a face. "I just know he won't like it."

"Now, I'm going to get ready for bed," Sami let go of Will. "Why don't you go call Paul and see when he's coming home?"

* * *

With his mom setting up shop in his bathroom, Will sat on his bed. He turned his phone over and over in his hands.

' _He said to call him if I need him,'_ Will thought.

Will found Paul's contact info and pushed dial.

"Hey," Paul answered after a few rings. "I was just going to call you."

"Yeah?" Will smiled. He felt something warm and gooey running down his chest hearing Paul's voice.

"Yeah," Paul responded with a forlorn tone.

"What is it?" Will asked. "What happened?"

"The storm," Paul explained. "It's really bad here still. The pilot said he can't fly us back until tomorrow."

"But," Will stood up and looked out the window. "But it's not even snowing here anymore."

"I know," Paul understood. "Chicago isn't Salem though."

"Right," Will slumped onto his bed. "You're there and I'm here."

"You don't know how bad I want to be with you, baby," Paul promised Will.

"I know you do," Will nodded. "It's just," Will inhaled shakily. "We've never been apart this long since everything."

"I know, baby," Paul agreed.

"Where are you now?" Will asked.

"In a hotel," Paul said.

"How was your thing?" Will questioned. He wanted to distract himself.

"It was OK," Paul explained. "There were a lot of people. Some ball players I used to know. Models I recognized. We ended up raising a lot of money for charity."

"That's good," Will confirmed. "It sounds like it went well."

"It was kind of fun," Paul admitted. "But I gotta say, sitting at home with you and Ari is better."

"Right," Will snorted. "I'm sure you'd much rather be with a toddler than rub elbows with celebs."

"I would," Paul asserted. "I love you two."

"I know you do," Will responded. "We love you too."

It was silent for a few minutes before Will blurted out.

"I got another package," Will said.

"From your secret admirer?" Paul mocked.

"About that," Will licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure it's Sonny."

Paul growled in frustration.

"Of course it is," Paul rolled his eyes. "Why can't he just leave you alone?"

"My mom thinks he needs time," Will said. "We had months to adjust to our relationship."

"Yeah, well, he should have gotten over you when he threw you away," Paul huffed.

"I know," Will nodded. "Sonny will figure it out eventually. I just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks," Paul reluctantly said. "I know it's not your fault. But he's driving me crazy."

"You don't have anything to worry about," Will reminded Paul. "I'm all yours."

"Don't I know it," Paul smiled.

"It's going to be weird sleeping without you," Will commented.

"Is your mom still there?" Paul asked, worried about Will.

"Yeah," Will responded. "She's been in the shower forever."

"She'll help keep you safe," Paul knew.

Paul looked at the massive bed in his hotel room.

"But sleeping without you will be weird," Paul agreed. "I don't like it."

"It had to happen sometime," Will pointed out. "I just wish it wasn't now."

"If you need me," Paul reminded Will. "Just call me. And the minute we can fly I'll be out of here."

"I know," Will smiled sadly.

* * *

Will shot up from the couch several hours later. He thoughtfully let his mother sleep in his bed. But now he wished he didn't.

Will felt tears lining his eyes, threatening to spill over. He pulled his knees to his chest.

' _It was just a nightmare,'_ Will scolded. _'Just a nightmare.'_

Will searched for his phone on the coffee table.

' _I need to talk to Paul,'_ Will panicked. _'I need to talk to him.'_

Will held his phone to his ear. He hoped Paul would answer. He needed Paul to answer.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Paul asked, wide awake.

"I had a nightmare," Will said in a soft tone. "And I need you."

Paul hated that he wasn't there for Will.

' _Why did I go on this stupid trip?'_ Paul cursed himself. _'I knew I should have stayed at home.'_

"It's OK," Paul urged. "I'm here. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Will decided. "You know what it was about."

"Yeah," Paul took a deep breath. "I know."

"Did I wake you up?" Will questioned.

"No," Paul said. "I couldn't really sleep."

"We're kind of pathetic," Will commented.

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "But I kind of like it."

"Me too," Will smiled.

"Tell me about the rest of your day," Paul requested. "What happened when you went to visit Gabi?"

Will explained his day and troublesome visit with Gabi.

The two talked until the early hours, falling asleep listening to the other breathing.

* * *

"Daddy," Ari screamed from the bathroom.

Will jumped off the couch, eyes blurry. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"What is it?" Will asked. He rubbed his hands against his eyes.

"I go potty all alone," Ari excitedly proclaimed. She sat on the toilet, little legs kicking excitedly.

"Aw, baby," Will praised. "That's amazing."

Will cleaned Ari up and the two walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sami, coming out of the bedroom, greeted the two.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Sami asked.

"Good," Ari said. "I wake up and go potty!"

"Good job," Sami acknowledged. "How about you? Rough night?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. He put a bowl of cereal in front of Ari then got started on some coffee.

"It should be better tonight when Paul comes back," Sami reminded Will.

A honk sounded outside.

"There's my cab," Sami said. "I need to get to the airport."

Will helped get his mother's carryon bag.

"It's pretty snowy out there," Will commented when he opened the front door. "Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"Yep. I already checked with the airport," Sami explained. "Actually, they said that there weren't any delays last night. So, that must mean Paul will be here soon."

"Good," Will grinned even though he felt confused. "You be careful and get back soon."

"Next time you see me I'll be swarming with children," Sami promised.

 _'Why wouldn't Paul be able to fly last night then? Was it really snowing that hard in Chicago?'_ Will mused.

Just before he closed the door, Will noticed something near the front door. It was another package without a return address.

Will picked it up, tossing it on his desk to deal with later. Will wasn't interested in whatever Sonny sent now.

Will closed the door, walking over to the couch. He folded the blanket he used and put it over the back of the couch. He grabbed his phone and took it to the kitchen to plug into his charger. It died sometime during the night after he had fallen asleep.

' _I hope I have a message from Paul saying he's on his way back,'_ Will thought. He waited for his phone to turn back on.

"How's the cereal?" Will asked Ari.

"S'yummy," Ari said around a mouthful. "Thank you for feeding me."

"I wasn't going to let you starve," Will laughed. He turned to pour himself a cup of coffee.

While he was pouring, his phone sounded like it was blowing up.

Will set down the coffee pot and the mug. He picked up his phone and grimaced. He had several missed calls and messages from Paul.

' _What the hell?'_ Will thought.

Will read the last text containing a number to reach Paul at.

Paul bounced his leg up and down while on the jet. Kate was in the seat next to him yelling into a phone. Jake sat next to her on another phone.

' _Come on Will, call me back,_ ' Paul thought, antsy to assure Will it wasn't true.

The airplane phone next to Paul's seat began to ring. He answered it instantly.

"You know it's not true," Paul shouted into the phone.

Will pulled the phone away from his ear, confused.

"I know what isn't true?" Will asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't seen it yet?" Paul questioned.

"Seen what?" Will wondered.

"Fuck," Paul mumbled. "Baby, you know that I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" Will demanded. "Paul, what are you talking about?"

"Look at _True Vista's_ website," Paul told Will. "You'll see."

Will put his phone on speaker and went to pull open the website.

"What exactly am I looking fo-," Will stopped talking. "Oh. What the hell?"

"You know it's crap," Paul pleaded. "Tell me you know it's crap."

Will read over the top headline with a frown.

 **Narita Gone Wild!**

Accompanying the article was a large picture of Paul with a drink in hand. He was clearly laughing with a fellow model hanging off of his arm. A gorgeous model staring at Paul with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Will bit his lip, fists clenched, trembling.

* * *

Author's note:

Sonny's been busy in this chapter. Anyone remember when Sonny referred to Will as Tolstoy?

Any thoughts?

Thank you for reading!

A huge thank you going out to iluvh0rs3s for giving me some suggestions on gifts. You're definitely my lifesaver!


	28. Chapter 28

"Will?" Paul asked, panicked.

Paul and Will talked several times about cheating. They spoke at great length about how Paul trusted Will to stay faithful. That Will believed in himself to not cheat on Paul.

' _But we never talked about me,'_ Paul realized. _'He made promises and I didn't.'_

Will looked at the picture of Paul and the model, couldn't look away. Will couldn't help the tiny flare of insecurity bubble in his chest.

' _Paul's a model. He deserves to be with a model,'_ Will thought. _'This guy is so good looking. He's the kind of guy Paul should be with.'_

' _I didn't hear from Paul for an hour last night. An hour is a long time. Paul said the pilot made them stay last night. Do I know that's true?'_

Ari chomped loudly on her cereal, gaining Will's attention.

' _Paul said he'd rather be here with us though. And I believe him,'_ Will decided. _'Paul's never lied to me. He'd never do anything to hurt me.'_

Will took off speaker phone.

"Yeah," Will unclenched his fists. "I know it doesn't mean anything. You'd never cheat on me."

"I wouldn't," Paul exhaled, relieved. "You know how much I love you."

"I know," Will promised.

"I went to the party. I mingled," Paul explained. "I was laughing with that guy but that's it."

"Pa-," Will tried to say.

"OK," Paul added quickly. "He hit on me but I turned him down. I told him I was desperately in love with you. I did not have some wild night out. I didn't. Hell, your grandma was there. She would kill me if I did anything inappropriate. Jake was there! He would never let me hurt you."

"Paul," Will yelled. "I know!"

"You know?" Paul asked. His heart hammered painfully in his chest.

"I trust you," Will said emphatically. "I already knew you were going to have models throw themselves at you. That was a given. I trust you though, always."

"God," Paul covered his eyes. Exhaustion took over him.

"Are you OK?" Will asked.

"Exhausted," Paul replied. "I didn't really get any sleep. I woke up about an hour after we fell asleep on the phone. I couldn't get back to sleep so I checked to see if the airport was open and surprise, it never closed."

"I found the pilot's room and banged on his door until he answered," Paul sighed. "Why wouldn't he just fly us back last night?"

Something niggled at the back of Will's mind.

"When are you getting back?" Will wondered.

"Soon," Paul assured Will. "We're gonna land in about fifteen minutes."

"Good," Will responded. "What did my grandma say about the article?"

"She's pissed," Paul told Will.

Paul glanced over at Kate screeching into her phone.

"Why would _True Vista_ publish that?" Paul wondered out loud. "Aren't they owned by Titan? Why would the magazine write something trashing me?"

Will closed his eyes, realization hitting him. The sudden trip, the pilot lying about needing to stay grounded, and now the article.

' _All at the same time as my 'secret admirer' showed up,'_ Will grimaced.

"Oh my god," Will growled. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Paul jumped at Will's tone. "What is it?"

"That asshole," Will screamed.

Ari shot Will a startled look.

"Sorry, baby girl," Will said. "Why don't you finish eating in front of the TV?"

Will flipped the TV to _Doc McStuffins_ and walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh my god," Will angrily whispered into the phone. "I can't believe him."

"Believe who?" Paul questioned, lost.

"Sonny," Will hissed.

"Sonny?" Paul repeated, his mind a bit sluggish.

"Yes," Will grumbled. "You getting called away even though work knew you asked for time off? The magazine writing an article about you cheating on me? The pilot keeping you in Chicago? Who else could be behind it?"

Paul threw his head back in his seat.

"Kate," Paul yelled. "Sonny!"

"Sonny?" Kate asked. It took a moment for her to understand. "Of course," she mumbled. "We ran into him after our meeting with Victor. He must have asked his uncle for a favor."

"Your grandma is working on it," Paul told Will. "What the hell are we going to do about him?"

"I don't know," Will replied. "I thought he just needed time but this is ridiculous. I can't believe he'd do this."

The pilot came over the loud speaker informing them they were about to land.

"I need to go," Paul told Will. "But we'll figure out what to do together. OK?"

"Right," Will agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Paul promised. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Sonny said with a smile. He leaned across the bar at TBD.

"Yeah," Derrick warily responded. "Exactly why am I here?"

Sonny drummed his fingers against the bar. He had to figure out exactly how to explain this to Derrick.

"I need your help with something," Sonny settled with.

Derrick crossed his arms. He was sick and tired of getting pulled into the middle of whatever triangle was happening now.

"With what?" Derrick wondered.

"I want Will back," Sonny stated firmly. "I'm sure you still want Paul. There has to be some way for us to make that happen."

Derrick closed his eyes. He resisted the urge to groan.

"Sonny," Derrick started. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked, disappointed.

"I've been there and done that with this," Derrick gestured between Sonny and himself. "I helped Will when he wanted me to keep Paul from you. I inadvertently helped Paul when he wanted to make Will jealous. Quite frankly," Derrick said blandly. "I'm sick of it."

"I don't know what is wrong with the three of you," Derrick stood up from his bar stool. "But keep me out of it."

"Derrick," Sonny called out. "I know I can do this."

"No," Derrick shook his head. "I'm sorry but no."

Derrick headed for the exit before turning around.

"After what happened at the hotel," Derrick told Sonny. "What happened in that video? You should be able to see that they want to be together. Maybe you should just leave them alone."

Sonny narrowed his eyes.

"No," Sonny professed. "Besides," Sonny tried to keep his face blank. "I saw online that Paul already cheated on Will. Clearly he's not as dedicated to Will as that video made it seem."

Derrick ignored Sonny.

' _You're not getting involved,'_ Derrick chanted in his head. _'Stay out of it.'_

Sonny watched Derrick exit.

' _I'm not ready to give up,'_ Sonny decided. _'Not yet.'_

"Terry, watch the club," Sonny ordered to an employee standing nearby.

Sonny ran to his office. He grabbed his jacket and stuffed a small box underneath his arm.

Pulling out his phone, Sonny made his way to Will and Ari's new apartment.

' _I'm not giving up until I get my family back,'_ Sonny vowed.

* * *

As the plane landed, Paul turned his phone back on. He scrolled through his notifications angrily when he stopped at one name.

Message-Sonny Kiriakis

' _You have got to be fucking kidding me,'_ Paul thought. He stabbed at his phone harder than he needed to.

 **-You and Will are never going to last.**

Paul glared at the screen.

 **-What the hell is your problem?!**

 **-I'm just letting you know.**

 **-You don't know anything.**

 **-I know him better than you do.**

 **-No you don't!**

 **-I do. I know things that he'll never tell you.**

 **-You need to leave him alone. He doesn't want you anymore. He has me.**

 **-He had you in February. He still came back to me.**

 **-Leave him alone and while you're at it keep your nose out of my business.**

 **-I thought you liked Chicago.**

 **-Fuck you!**

 **-I'd rather fuck Will**

Paul slammed his phone down.

' _The next time I see him I'm going to punch him in his sanctimonious face,'_ Paul decided.

Paul followed Kate and Jake off of the jet and into an awaiting car.

"I don't know what in the hell Victor was thinking," Kate declared. "But I think I've salvaged this."

"He's what? 90," Jake said under his breath. "Explains it all."

"Yeah," Kate snorted. "Not to mention Sonny is his favorite. I'm sure it didn't take much convincing for Sonny to get what he wanted."

"What did you do?" Paul wondered, ignoring the bits about Sonny. "What's salvaged?"

"We're just releasing the ad sometime today," Kate explained.

"Already?" Paul asked. "That seems a little fast."

"We didn't have to do much to it," Jake shrugged. "It was pretty much perfect as is."

"Anyway," Kate continued. "I think if we spin this right it'll just give us an even bigger reaction to the ad."

"Yeah," Paul huffed. "Let's see the magazine try to say I'd cheat on Will after they see that ad."

As Kate and Jake began talking business, Paul zoned out.

Despite his best efforts, Paul couldn't get what Sonny said out of his head.

' _What could he possibly know about Will that I don't?'_ Paul thought.

* * *

"Daddy?" Ari asked. "Why you mad?"

Will walked over to sit next to Ari on the couch. He attempted to school his face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Will told Ari with a small smile. "Daddy just got upset."

"Why?" Ari wondered. She didn't like it when her daddy was mad.

"Someone did something really mean," Will explained. "It made me mad."

"Can't be mean," Ari told Will seriously. "If you be mean you can't have friends."

"That's right," Will agreed. "No one likes mean people."

Ari cuddled against Will's chest.

"I make you not mad," Ari declared. "I keep you happy."

"You always make me happy," Will agreed.

* * *

' _Will wouldn't keep anything from me,_ ' Paul decided.

His phone started buzzing in his hand. Paul looked to see who was calling and wrinkled his forehead.

Confused, Paul answered.

"Derrick?" Paul questioned.

"Hi," Derrick said. He debated whether he should call Paul but Derrick decided it was best.

"Look," Paul scratched his eyebrow. "Not that I'm not interested in this call but now isn't really a good time."

"I know that," Derrick dismissed. "I heard about the rumors. That's kind of what I need to talk to you about."

"It's not true," Paul stated firmly. "So if this is some ploy to-,"

"Would you shut up?" Derrick sniffed. "I'm trying to tell you about a conversation I just had with Sonny."

"Sonny?" Paul repeated. "What did he say?"

"Oh, now you're interested," Derrick muttered. "He asked if I would join him in some plan to break you and Will up. I told him no but I don't think he's giving up."

Paul balled his fists, nails digging into his skin.

' _I'm gonna punch him. I swear to god,'_ Paul thought again.

"I'm staying out of it," Derrick insisted. "But," Derrick bit his lip. He closed his eyes before deciding to just tell Paul the truth.

"Look, the girl that called the paparazzi the day of Will's attack?" Derrick said. "She's my friend and she called them for me."

"What does that mean?" Paul asked.

"Because I complained to her about you and Will," Derrick admitted. "She thought she was helping me out, you know? Getting some sort of payback on you and Will for jerking me around. I never thought she would do that though. I swear."

"That's why I'm telling you about Sonny," Derrick added when Paul didn't say anything. "Because I feel guilty about what happened."

"Right," Paul nodded.

Paul didn't know what to feel. He knew it wasn't really Derrick's fault. Derrick wasn't in charge of his friends actions.

' _I was an asshole the last time we talked,'_ Paul knew. _'That doesn't make it right. None of this has been right.'_

"Derrick," Paul said. "I'm sorry I was a dick the last time we talked."

"I figured you were," Derrick replied. "You're too nice not to be sorry."

"Thanks for giving me a heads up about Sonny," Paul continued.

"You're welcome," Derrick responded. "Now, go fix things with Will."

* * *

Will and Ari cuddled on the couch. With Will's fingers running through Ari's hair, she quietly fell back to sleep.

' _At least I know when everything else goes wrong,'_ Will thought. _'I'll always have this, my own little piece of perfection.'_

Will carefully lied Ari back into her bed. He tucked her in nice and tight.

' _Paul should be here soon,'_ Will realized.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

' _That's some good timing,'_ Will appreciated.

' _I really need to make Paul a key,'_ Will decided. All he wanted was to fall into Paul's arms and pretend the last day didn't happen.

Thinking it was Paul, Will opened the door without asking who it was.

It wasn't Paul.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Will demanded. The relief he felt thinking he would see Paul melted away.

Will stood closer to the doorjamb, blocking inside the apartment.

"My mom bought these yesterday when she was with Lucas and Ari," Sonny enlightened. "Ari left them at the Pub."

Will glanced at the box of tiny dress shoes in Sonny's hand.

"And why did you bring them?" Will took the box of shoes. He wanted to see if Sonny would tell him the truth. Until he did, Will decided to play dumb.

"Because," Sonny scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to come over," Sonny swallowed. "And see you both."

"See us?" Will repeated, lifting one eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Will," Sonny took a step closer. He felt frazzled.

' _Why isn't he asking about it?'_ Sonny wondered. _'How could Will not realize that I'm his secret admirer?'_

Will wasn't budging. If Sonny wanted to talk he was going to have to bring it up himself.

"Um, can I come inside?" Sonny asked. "Maybe see Ari."

"She's asleep," Will said plainly. "So no."

"It's kind of cold out here," Sonny pointed out.

Will pressed his lips together, eyes narrowed. He could feel his control waning.

Will tried his best to keep his emotions in control. Normally, Will would keep everything inside until it burst forth. Ever since the incident with Ben though, Will had little control over his emotions.

Will thought back to his conversation with Gabi the day before. Gabi admitted she felt scared Paul was taking advantage of his vulnerability.

' _Someone's trying to take advantage,'_ Will realized. _'And it's not Paul.'_

Without a word, Will spun around. He stomped the few short steps it took to get to the kitchen.

Sonny followed inside, quietly shutting the door. He took in the new apartment.

' _It's so small,'_ Sonny noticed _. 'So much smaller than our apartment. Why did Will move here?'_

Will threw Ari's new shoes on the couch on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the plant resting on the small counter. It took up more space than necessary, overwhelming the tiny kitchen.

' _Too big,'_ Will thought angrily _. 'Too big and too much. I don't need this. I don't want this.'_

Will rounded on Sonny, plant in his arms.

"What the hell is this?" Will hissed.

"A plant?" Sonny questioned, suddenly nervous.

"I know that," Will maintained, shaking the plant. "Why did you send it to me?"

"Will," Sonny took a step closer.

"No," Will shook his head. "Just tell me. Why?"

"Because," Sonny explained. "Because I want to be with you."

"Why?" Will pressed. "Why now? Why not before?"

"I did want you before," Sonny insisted. "I was just angry and confused and hurt."

"No," Will shook his head. He could feel his lips trembling. "You didn't want me. You wanted to get as far away from me as possible."

"I just needed space," Sonny argued. "I needed perspective. Because now I know you're what I want."

Sonny took another step forward.

"And I know if you thought about it," Sonny continued. "You'd realize I'm what you want too."

"No, Sonny," Will sighed. "You're not what I want. Not anymore."

"Yes, I am," Sonny contended. "Will, you've always been it for me."

"Ha," Will huffed out. "I've always been it? Are you forgetting the past year of our lives?"

"I haven't been it for you since you remembered Paul existed," Will snarled.

"That's not fair," Sonny raised his voice.

"Not fair?" Will laughed. "That's not fair? Nothing about this is fair, Sonny. You doing this to me is not fair."

"Doing what?" Sonny demanded. "Try to get my husband back?"

"I'm not your husband," Will stated firmly. "You wanted a divorce. You got one."

"I was wrong," Sonny admitted. "OK, I was wrong. I made that decision hastily and I regret it."

"Do you?" Will shrugged. "Or are you just angry I moved on?"

"Of course I regret it," Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "Will, I love you!"

"No, you don't," Will closed his eyes.

"I do," Sonny reached out and grabbed Will's arm. "I love you, Will."

"Stop saying that," Will pulled away from Sonny.

"I love you," Sonny promised. "I've always loved you. From the moment we met in the square. I've always wanted you."

"Do you forgive me?" Will asked Sonny point blank.

"What?" Sonny was taken aback.

"For cheating on you," Will responded. "For lying and manipulating, do you forgive me?"

Sonny's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Will smiled grimly.

"How can you love me, want me back, if you haven't forgiven me?" Will wondered. "Do you even trust me?"

Sonny averted his eyes.

"Sonny," Will said, exhausted. "Why are you even doing this? You need to stop this before it's too late."

"No," Sonny shook his head. "I'm not stopping until we're a family again."

"A family?" Will repeated. "A family? Families don't abandon each other, Sonny. Families don't move to the other side of the world and never call again. Families don't forget about their daughter! We are not a family."

"We will be again," Sonny urged. "Will, I love you and I love Ari. Things can go back to how they were."

"No, they can't," Will said. "You aren't getting it, Sonny. Things are never going to be the same again."

"They can," Sonny believed. "Just forget about Paul and everything can just go back to how it was."

"I'm not breaking up with Paul," Will stated. "You aren't listening to me!"

"Why not?" Sonny doubted. With a sneer, Sonny said, "He seems to have forgotten all about you."

Will glared at Sonny.

"He wasn't even gone a day and he already found someone to replace you with," Sonny jeered.

"No, he didn't," Will said through clenched teeth. "You know he didn't."

"How would I know that?" Sonny questioned.

"Because I know you did it," Will disputed. "You made him go on that stupid trip. You made him leave!"

"I didn't make him do anything," Sonny argued.

"Yes, you did," Will insisted. "Now I know why you were always so angry with me. The scheming and manipulating is obnoxious."

Will shook his head, focusing.

With accusing eyes, Will asked, "Why would you do that to me?"

"I-," Sonny started.

"If you love me why would you take him away?" Will interrupted. "I don't feel safe without him. I needed him with me."

"You keep saying you love me," Will fumed. "But you don't know anything about me anymore."

"You don't need him," Sonny disagreed. "I get it. You feel safe with him after what happened. But you don't need him."

"No," Will shook his head. "You don't get to tell me what I do or do not need."

"I know you-," Sonny tried to say.

"You don't know anything," Will gave up on being polite, trying to be rational.

"I don't need this stupid plant," Will seethed. He threw the calla lily at a surprised Sonny.

He moved to the kitchen again. He ripped open the refrigerator and yanked out the bag of chocolate.

"I don't need this," Will tossed the bag near Sonny.

Small chocolate bars flew everywhere.

"Will," Sonny tried to get this under control.

"I don't need this," Will found the IPod. He flung it over his shoulder.

Sonny caught the IPod one-handed.

Will dug through his recycle bin for the cards from his 'secret admirer'.

"I don't need these," Will shoved the cards into Sonny's chest. "I don't need anything from you anymore."

Sonny took a step back, wounded.

Will spotted the box he found that morning. He never got around to opening it.

Will handed the box back to Sonny.

"Open it," Sonny requested, desperate.

"I don't need it," Will stated.

"Open the box," Sonny repeated. "Please."

Will gave up, ripping the box open with his bare hands. Will's lips curled up when he saw what was inside.

"Why are you doing this?" Will demanded, angry. "Why can't you just let it go?"

Will pulled out an old familiar tin. He remembered the first time he ever saw it. Sonny left it on his dresser when Will was over. Between kisses, Will noticed it. Noticed it and had to know what was inside.

"I can't," Sonny practically whimpered. "I can't let you go."

"You did," Will argued. "You left me behind. You didn't want me. You don't get to do this now."

Will handed Sonny his New Year's resolution tin.

"If you had done this before," Will told Sonny. "It would have mattered. If you made any kind of effort with me before we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Will shook his head, "But you're too late."

"I can't be," Sonny shook his head.

"I broke your heart, Sonny," Will reminded him. "We hurt each other. Our time together is over."

"I'm with Paul," Will maintained. "I want to be with Paul. It doesn't matter what you say, what you do. It doesn't matter how far away he travels, how many models stand next to him."

"I'm in love with him," Will told Sonny.

Sonny dropped everything in his arms. The plant, the cards, the IPod, it all fell to the floor.

Will turned away from Sonny. He didn't need to see this. Will never wanted to hurt Sonny.

At one time, Sonny meant the world to Will. He was Will's world. But so many things happened to change that. Will's selfish actions. Sonny's negligence. Things had changed.

Will cared about Sonny though. He wanted Sonny to be happy.

' _Just not with me,'_ Will realized.

The door pulled open, surprising Will and Sonny both.

"Baby," Paul yelled. He wanted to yank Will into his arms and never let go.

' _I never should have left him,'_ Paul thought. _'I knew we weren't ready. I knew something awful would happen if I did.'_

Paul felt concerned that the door wasn't locked. That evaporated when he saw the scene before him though.

"Will?" Paul questioned.

Paul took in Will's tense posture, the hunch to his shoulders. He also noticed the horrified look on Sonny's face, the mess at his feet.

Will stepped into Paul's arms, breathing in his familiar scent.

Everything with Sonny and Paul leaving swirled inside of Will. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

Paul held Will tightly against him. Paul didn't know what Sonny was doing here but that could wait. His anger over Sonny's actions could wait. Will was more important.

"Are you OK?" Paul asked. He held Will's face in his palms, looking him over.

"I think so," Will responded. "I didn't-I don't, he said but I didn't and I-,"

"Shh, hey, relax," Paul rubbed his thumbs against Will's cheeks. "It's OK."

Will's face crumpled. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Sonny's machinations, the pressure Will felt to get over the attack, and his general anxieties and insecurities, Will thought he was going to crack.

' _I need to buy Christmas presents still. Get ready for my brother and sisters. Figure out how to get Tori to tolerate me. Decide if I want to write about what happened to me or not. I don't want to deal with Sonny hounding me. I don't want to have to deal with rumors about Paul cheating on me. I don't want everyone staring at me even more than they already do.'_

' _Everything was finally getting back to normal,'_ Will blinked several times, clearing his eyes.

Paul pulled Will back against his chest. Paul encouraged Will to burrow against his neck.

"It's OK, baby," Paul promised.

Sonny, overhearing, made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"What did you do?" Paul spat at Sonny.

"Gee," Sonny crossed his arms. Pain and anger made him angry. "Maybe he's realizing you're going to leave him for a model."

Paul grinded his teeth together.

"I didn't cheat on Will," Paul maintained. "I'd never cheat on him and he knows that."

"Right," Sonny growled cruelly. "I guess the only one who can't keep it in his pants is Will."

Paul felt Will shudder against him.

"Shut up," Paul yelled. "You don't get to talk to him like that."

"Why the hell did you have to sleep with him then?" Sonny demanded. "All the men in the world, in Salem, and you had to sleep with my husband."

"No," Sonny shook his head. "Why did you have to come to Salem at all? Everything would have been fine if you never came. Will and I would be happy if you never came. Will never should have met you!"

"Well, I'm so sorry," Paul sarcastically responded. "But it's too late for that. Maybe if you were smarter you would have held onto him instead of throwing him away!"

"Like that wasn't what you wanted," Sonny shouted. "You wanted me to leave Will! You practically begged me. How the hell do you even want him now?"

"I don't just want him," Paul yelled. "I love him! Every single thing about him. Everything!"

Will pulled away from Paul. He couldn't have them yelling. This had gone on way too long. He didn't want them waking up-

"Daddy?" Ari asked, opening her bedroom door.

Ari rubbed her sleepy eyes, hair a mess. She took in the scene before her. Candy strewn about the apartment. The angry look on Paul's face. Will's watery eyes. Sonny's red face.

Will pushed Paul and Sonny aside.

"It's OK," Will gave Ari a smile.

"They're yelling," Ari stated eyes wide. "They woke me up."

Will sighed. Whenever Ari woke up suddenly she would be cranky the rest of the day.

' _I should have put a stop to this before it even started,'_ Will knew. _'I should have just made Sonny leave.'_

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Will pulled her against him. "They won't yell anymore."

"Right," Paul agreed. He took a deep breath. "Sorry, princess."

Ari nodded.

"Super Paul back home?" Ari questioned quietly.

"Yeah," Paul nodded with an encouraging smile. "I'm back now."

Sonny watched Paul interacting with Ari with a heavy heart. Sonny recalled a horrible fantasy he had shortly after he discovered Will cheated on him.

' _It was just like this,'_ Sonny realized. _'I came home and Ari didn't know me. Will didn't want me. Paul took away everything.'_

Ari held tightly to Will. She wanted to go back to sleep. Ari wanted to lie down in her daddy's big, warm bed with Will and Paul around her.

"Why Sonny here?" Ari wondered when she noticed him again.

Sonny's face paled hearing that. It suddenly dawned on him. Everything his mother tried to tell him, everything Will tried to tell him.

' _I did abandon Ari,'_ Sonny thought. _'I left her and I left Will. I made my nightmare come true.'_

"Ari," Sonny spotted the shoes he brought for her on the couch. "You forgot your shoes with grandma yesterday."

"Oh," Ari saw the shoes nearby. She looked over Sonny before saying, "You go now. No want Sonny."

Sonny kneeled down in front of Ari.

"You don't mean that," Sonny argued. "Daddy just wants to play with you."

"Not Daddy," Ari shook her head. She clutched Will's shirt in her hand. "Daddy. You mean, Sonny. Can't like mean people."

"I won't be mean anymore," Sonny promised. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Ari shook her head. Her eyes hurt and she felt all sleepy. Her tummy felt hungry and she needed juice. She didn't want Sonny there. Sonny wasn't supposed to be there. Sonny was mean and made her daddy sad. He made Super Paul yell. Ari couldn't like Sonny.

"Sonny," Will sighed. "Please just go."

"No, no. I can't go," Sonny pleaded. "Not until I fix things."

Sonny, still on his knees, moved forward to grab Ari's hand.

"No," Ari cried out. She clung to Will, hopping up and down so he would pick her up. "No touch!"

"Sonny, stop it," Will implored. He hefted Ari into his arms and away from Sonny. "She doesn't want to see you right now and neither do I."

"Will," Sonny stood up. "Please, just listen."

"You listen," Will said firmly. "You can't keep doing this. If you want to see Ari, fine. But not right now."

Sonny reached out to grab Will's arm.

"Knock it off," Paul ordered. He pushed Sonny's hand out of the way.

Sonny, faltering, got upset.

"What is your problem?" Sonny spat out.

"You," Paul pointed out. "That's what we've been saying since you got here!"

"Shut up," Sonny shouted. "You should have stayed in San Francisco where you belong."

"No," Paul smirked. "Where I belong is with Will and Ari. You're the one that doesn't fit."

Without thinking, Sonny reached out and pushed Paul.

Paul, stumbling backwards, pushed Sonny back.

"Stop it," Will yelled.

Ari hid her face in Will's neck, scared.

But Paul and Sonny couldn't hear. Will's screaming was background noise at that point. All the frustration and anger Paul and Sonny felt over each other and the situation took control.

Paul and Sonny, hurling accusations at the other, pushed and shoved.

"No," Ari screamed, starting to cry. "No hurt! Daddy, make them stop!"

Will took Ari into her bedroom and closed the door. He sat them on her bed.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Will confessed. "It'll be OK."

"No," Ari shook her head. "Hit bad!"

"Stay right here," Will ordered. He kissed the top of Ari's head. "Don't open your door."

Paul vaguely heard Will and Ari in the background. He couldn't stop though. It felt good to hit something, work out his frustration.

' _Sonny made me leave Will here,_ ' Paul thought. He threw another punch. _'He sent Will those stupid gifts. He's responsible for the fucking article.'_

' _Why can't he just leave Will and Ari alone?_ ' Paul wondered.

Sonny grit his teeth. He reached out and smashed his fist in Paul's jaw.

Someone knocked on the door.

' _How could Will be with him? How could Ari want him around and not me?'_ Sonny ignored the pain in his fist and eye.

' _Why did I give up? Why did I stop trying with Will? How could I just leave him?'_ Sonny was beginning to understand what Will had been telling him.

' _I divorced Will,'_ Sonny realized. _'It's my fault he moved on. Will wanted to be with me and I threw him away. I did. It's my fault.'_

Will rushed back to the front room. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Stop it," Will shouted loudly. "Paul! Sonny! Stop it!"

Will attempted to separate them. But, one of them, Will didn't know who, shoved him back.

Will would have been fine if he didn't trip over the candy bar he threw earlier. Losing his balance, Will toppled toward the front door.

Luckily, the front door opened.

Chad walked up to Will's front door and knocked. He enjoyed spending time with Will the night before. He wanted to get that friendship back. Somehow over the years Will and Chad drifted apart.

Chad waited patiently until the screaming started. Ripping the door open, Chad startled when Will literally fell into his arms.

Chad righted Will, standing him on his feet. Then, Chad noticed Sonny and Paul.

Paul and Sonny both stopped when Will fell. Both seeming to realize what they were doing.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Chad yelled.

Chad shoved Sonny and Paul apart.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Chad demanded. He looked over Sonny and Paul's battered faces.

Paul and Sonny both began spitting out weak explanations.

Paul, breathing heavily, looked at Will.

Will leaned against the door, eyes wide. When he fell, Will flashed back to the attack with Ben. Ben shoving him forward, his head banging off the door.

' _Yelling and he didn't listen. No one's listening,'_ Will shook.

"Will?" Paul questioned.

' _What the hell did I just do?'_ Paul stepped towards Will.

Paul grazed Will's arm, shocking him.

Will jumped away from Paul's touch. With a strangled cry, Will ran away from Paul. Without looking at anyone, Will hurried into Ari's room and closed the door again.

"Daddy," Ari whimpered.

Will picked up Ari and placed her on his lap. He bit his lip, trying to stave off his own tears.

Paul made to follow after Will only Chad blocked his path.

Chad glared between Paul and Sonny.

"You two happy now?" Chad asked. "If your goal was to alienate Will and Ari than I guess you succeeded."

' _Fuck,'_ Paul groaned. He sidestepped Chad and knocked on Ari's door.

"Baby?" Paul asked. "Are you alright?"

Will rested his head on top of Ari's. He held onto Ari tighter, ignoring Paul.

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Will pulled away from Ari and wiped his eyes. He could hear the knocking on the door. He felt Ari's warm tears and cold nose rubbing against his neck. Will couldn't focus though.

Everything pressed against him. The argument, the fighting. Will wasn't afraid of Paul or even Sonny. Tripping over that candy bar and hurtling towards the door brought Will back to being in the hotel room with Ben.

' _Falling. Falling and it hurts, hands pulling. Can't breathe. Can't breathe.'_

"Daddy?" Ari asked concerned about why he was breathing funny.

Will shook his head, hyperventilating.

"Daddy?" Ari questioned, shaking him.

When Will didn't answer, Ari hopped off his lap. She opened the door, relieved to see Paul.

Paul frightened Ari with his fighting. She didn't like seeing her superhero hitting anyone. But, Ari knew that Paul was usually nice.

' _Paul save Daddy again,'_ Ari thought.

Ari looked up at Paul, lower lip wobbling seeing his bruised face.

"Daddy needs you," Ari told Paul, somber.

Paul hated the expression on Ari's face.

' _What the hell did I just do?'_ Paul thought frantically. _'Did I just ruin everything?'_

Paul pushed the thought aside. Now wasn't the time to worry about himself.

Paul kneeled in front of Will, gingerly placing his hands on Will's knees. He didn't want Will to react the way he did before.

"Will?" Paul asked. "Hey, look at me."

Will stared forward, eyes glazed. His chest rose and fell rapidly.

Ari climbed on her bed, steering clear of Paul. She found her stuffed lion and shoved it into Will's arms. It made Ari feel better so naturally it would make Will feel better too.

"Baby," Paul squeezed Will's knees. "Come on, it's OK."

It took Will a few moments to respond. He could hear Paul's voice but it sounded muffled. Will felt trapped underwater with Paul shouting above him.

A part of Will wanted to stay away. A larger, more prominent part of Will knew he couldn't.

' _Paul wouldn't hurt me. Paul loves me. I trust him,'_ Will thought.

Will's head began to clear. _'Paul loves me. He loves me. He loves me. I know he loves me.'_

' _He's not Ben.'_

Will blinked several times, choking slightly. His tense body slumped forward into Paul's arms. The stuffed lion crushed between them.

"It's OK," Paul repeated, relieved.

Will cleaved to Paul, arms wrapped around his neck.

Paul leaned his head against Will's inhaling the scent of Will's hair. He didn't care if Will was angry with him or not. Paul's only concern was getting Will focused enough to breathe.

"Take a deep breath," Paul requested. Will's breathing was still too erratic for Paul's liking. "Please."

Will, head resting on Paul's shoulders, listened. Paul patted along Will's back, encouraging him. Slowly, Will's breathing evened out.

Will kept his eyes closed. Paul's familiar, strong arms grounded him. Now that Will could focus, he needed Paul near him.

A few minutes later, Will pulled back to look into Paul's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Paul begged instantly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean for that to happen. Everything just got so out of control and I don't know how that happened."

Will nodded. He understood. He really did. Will had more than just himself to worry about. He needed to think about his daughter.

' _I probably made it even worse by freaking out,_ ' Will realized.

Will turned around and reached out for Ari.

"Daddy better?" Ari wondered. She let Will pull her back into his lap.

"Yeah," Will licked his lips. "Daddy just got scared. I'm OK now."

"Scare me too," Ari said. She glanced at Paul accusingly. "You mean. Can't not hit, bad."

"I'm sorry," Paul beseeched. "I didn't mean to scare you or Daddy. It was an accident."

"I promise," Paul continued. "I'd never hurt you, either of you."

"I know," Will answered quietly. "I know you wouldn't."

"He just made me so angry," Paul explained. "Going after you, the whole thing in Chicago," Paul ran his hands through his hair.

"When he wouldn't listen to you or Ari I lost it," Paul finished. "I promise it won't ever happen again, Will. I promise."

Will nodded. He knew that, of course. Of course, he did.

Logically Will knew there were a lot of reasons for what happened. It almost seemed inevitable. Will could have understood, sympathized, but they did it in front of his daughter.

' _My young, impressionable daughter,_ ' Will thought _. 'Ari idolizes Paul. He's her superhero. And she just saw him yelling and fighting like a lunatic.'_

Will didn't care about his own reaction to the situation. That he would deal with in time. His daughter though, she needed attention immediately. Will never wanted Ari to think she could react to a situation with fighting.

' _I'm already battling her genes,'_ Will thought. _'I don't need anything else influencing her.'_

"Ari," Will held both her hands. "Are you OK?"

"They scare me," Ari revealed. "No like scared."

"I know, baby girl," Will brushed her hair away from her eyes.

Will took a deep breath and asked a hard question.

"Do you want Paul to leave?" Will questioned.

Will loved Paul. He wanted Paul to stay but if Ari wanted Paul to go Will would listen. Ari was the most important person in Will's world. Whatever she needed Will would give her.

Ari shook her head.

"No," Ari admitted. "But Super Paul in trouble."

"Paul bad," Ari decided. "He go sit in corner like bad Ari."

"You're not bad," Will corrected automatically.

"Go," Ari glared at Paul. She pointed to an empty corner in her room. "You in time out!"

Paul felt torn between continuing his talk with Will and listening to Ari. The decision was easy though.

Sitting down in the corner, nose pressed to the wall, Paul sighed. He knew the key to maintaining Will's trust was with Ari.

' _If Ari can forgive me than things will even out with Will,'_ Paul decided.

"Daddy," Ari wiggled around. She couldn't hold it anymore. "I need potty."

"Come on," Will picked her up, heading for the door.

"You stay in time out," Ari ordered Paul.

Will, holding onto Ari, walked through the front room towards the bathroom. He kept his eyes forward, ignoring Chad and Sonny the entire time.

Once Ari finished, Will went to the kitchen to get her something to drink and eat. He noticed Chad and Sonny were gone.

' _I owe Chad one,'_ Will noted.

After handing Ari a cup of juice, Will reached into the highest cabinet in the kitchen.

Will glanced at the prescription bottle in his hand with a frown. He didn't like taking them, they made him sleepy, but today he definitely needed it.

Will popped the Xanax in his mouth and took a swig of water.

* * *

Chad watched Paul knocking on Ari's bedroom door. Arms crossed, Chad turned to Sonny.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Chad demanded.

Sonny, sucking on his split lip, diverted his gaze.

"Hello?" Chad waved his hand in front of Sonny's face.

Sonny knocked Chad's hand away.

"Like you don't know what that was," Sonny replied.

Sonny watched on as Ari opened her bedroom door to let Paul in.

Chad pushed against Sonny's shoulders until he was sitting on the couch.

"You know," Chad started. "I'm both of your friends. I try not to take sides with you two. But what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sonny covered his face with his hands.

"You left, Sonny," Chad pointed out. "You divorced Will. You left! I don't see how this situation happened."

"I don't know either," Sonny admitted quietly. "I have no idea how I got this out of control."

"Well," Chad said after a moment. "You did get in a fight with T that one time. Maybe you are a bundle of anger under that perfect good boy façade."

Sonny sighed loudly, ignoring Chad. His jaw was beginning to hurt.

"Will's not a toy, you know," Chad reminded Sonny. "You don't get to be mad that someone else is playing with him now."

"That's not what's happening," Sonny groaned. "Will's my husband. Ari's my daughter. This is my life," Sonny waved his hands around.

Chad wasn't impressed.

"You divorced Will. You haven't talked to Ari in weeks. This isn't your apartment," Chad stated gently. "That was your life. You couldn't have expected Will to sit around waiting for you"

Sonny rubbed against his jaw, not answering.

"Oh for the love of-," Chad cut himself off. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Why would you send Will divorce papers? Not talk to him or Ari, if you still wanted him, them?"

"Because I didn't think he'd sign them," Sonny yelled.

Sonny leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

"I thought that if he saw the papers," Sonny revealed. "It would scare him or freak him out, force him to react."

"React to what?" Chad wondered.

"I don't know," Sonny tried to explain. "I just, I wanted him to take it seriously. See how serious I was. I wanted him to fight it."

"He was already fighting for you," Chad noted. "For months. You didn't appreciate any of it. It didn't seem like you cared about him at all."

"You left," Chad repeated. "You left him here. You knew how much that would hurt him and you did it anyway. You knew what sending him those divorce papers would do to him. How much it would hurt him and you did it for what? To scare him? Punish him for what he did to you?"

"That's not something you do to someone you love," Chad remarked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sonny demanded, incensed. "I love him!"

"Fine," Chad lifted his hands up to get Sonny to calm down. "You love him."

"I do," Sonny insisted.

"OK," Chad shrugged. "So, you beat on his boyfriend because you love him?"

"No," Sonny grumbled. "I didn't mean to do that. It just, I wasn't, he made me so angry."

"So you were jealous?" Chad hummed. "Of Paul or Will?"

"Paul," Sonny hissed. "I didn't get that stupid article done or bribed the pilot because I wanted Paul."

"What are you talking about?" Chad questioned. "What article? What pilot?"

Sonny didn't get a chance to respond. Will opened Ari's door and quickly walked her to the bathroom.

"Come on, buddy," Chad clapped Sonny on the back. "Let's get out of here. You can explain your sudden role reversal with Will somewhere else."

Sonny nodded, eyes locked on the bathroom door.

' _How did it come to this?'_ Sonny asked himself.

Chad grabbed his phone. He knew Will didn't need anything else to worry about. After sending Will a quick message, Chad escorted Sonny out.

* * *

Paul sat facing the wall. He wanted to get up and check on Will and Ari. He also knew if he got up Ari would send him back to timeout. He'd seen Ari and Will have this struggle when she would get a timeout.

' _If I stay here until she gets me,'_ Paul thought. _'I won't have to go back.'_

Paul's mind quickly strayed towards his fight with Sonny.

' _Why did I even do that?_ ' Paul wondered. _'I knew Ari would freak out. She's too young to see something like that.'_

' _And Will, god. The last time Will was near a fight it was for his own life,'_ Paul shook his head, disappointed.

' _Yes, Sonny made me angry. Seeing him pester Will and Ari pissed me off. Seeing him grab at them,'_ Paul groaned quietly. _'I shouldn't have pushed him back. I should have known better.'_

' _What the hell am I even going to do if Will or Ari are afraid of me now? How am I going to make it up to them? Will's going to think I can't control myself. I've hit Will before. I lost it with Ben. I couldn't control my temper around Sonny.'_

' _I have to remind both of them that I can do this,'_ Paul decided. _'Whatever it takes I'll prove that I'm the type of man they need.'_

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Will questioned Ari. He was leaning against the counter top looking at her.

Ari, face covered in peanut butter and jelly, nodded.

"Daddy better?" Ari asked.

"Yeah," Will smiled weakly. "I'm better. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You sick," Ari said. "You take medicine and be better."

"I do take the medicine to make me feel better," Will agreed. "But I mean about earlier. I got scared seeing Paul and Sonny fighting. It reminded me of when I had to be in the hospital."

"Oh," Ari replied. She didn't understand. "Super Paul scare Daddy?"

"Not really," Will explained. "I tripped and fell. That scared me. It wasn't Paul's fault or Sonny's fault."

"Super Paul not bad?" Ari mused.

"No, he's not bad," Will simplified. "Sometimes when we get mad you end up fighting. It's not good but it doesn't make you bad. That's not how you solve problems."

Ari nodded enthusiastically.

"Use your words," Ari parroted her daycare teachers. "Can't not hit."

"Exactly," Will responded. "Paul and Sonny made bad choices. Next time they'll be better."

Ari kicked her legs back and forth.

"I play tablet now?" Ari wondered with a smile.

"I think you forgot about someone in time out," Will reminded Ari.

* * *

Ari plopped on the floor next to Paul.

"You make bad choice," Ari scolded Paul. Her little eyebrows furrowed together. "Can't not hit. You say sorry."

"I am sorry," Paul entreated. "I am so sorry. I would never put you or Daddy in danger."

Ari pointed her finger in Paul's face.

"You learn lesson or I call home," Ari said. She had heard her daycare teachers warn the other students several times.

Paul tried not to smile.

"My mommy would be disappointed in me," Paul settled.

"Ari disponted too," Ari crossed her arms. She shook her head with a deep sigh.

"OK," Ari decided. "Timeout over. Now, go make good choice."

* * *

Paul cautiously stepped towards Will in the tiny kitchen. Will's back was towards Paul, fiddling with something.

"Hey," Paul said in a low tone.

Will turned to face Paul. He handed over a washcloth full of ice.

"Your face looks pretty bad," Will commented.

"Thanks," Paul mumbled. He put the ice on his eye.

"Did you want a sandwich?" Will asked. "I made Ari PB and J but you could have something else."

"Will," Paul began. "I'm not hungry."

"I should eat something," Will commented. "I have to eat when I take my pills."

"Baby," Paul pleaded. "Please, can we just talk about this?"

"You got fed up with Sonny," Will shrugged. He grabbed a plate and two slices of bread. "You didn't mean to take it that far. I get it."

"Stop doing that," Paul requested. "You know we need to talk about this."

"I just said I understand," Will spread peanut butter on his bread. "We can just forget about it."

"Will," Paul said loudly. "We can't just ignore this, what happened."

Will focused on his sandwich.

"Please?" Paul asked one last time. "Baby?"

Will bit his lip, putting the lid back on the jelly. With a groan, Will nodded.

"Fine," Will mumbled.

Will picked up his sandwich and moved to the couch. He could hear Ari playing in her room.

"I'm sorry," Paul said, sitting next to Will. "I never meant for that to happen."

"I know that," Will confirmed. "After everything Sonny did to you, to us, you lost it. That's understandable. I'm the one that started arguing with him in the first place. I'm partly to blame too."

"If I would have known you were going to react that way," Paul slowly put his hand on Will's knee. "I never-,"

"It wasn't you," Will reassured Paul. "The fighting upset me because of Ari. But I freaked out because I tripped over the candy I threw."

Will glanced at the mess he made of the apartment. There were chocolate bars everywhere. A pile of dirt from the plant left on its side. Somehow the coffee table got askew, remotes scattered about.

"When I started falling," Will licked his lips, staring at Paul. "I don't know. It just, that's what happened with Ben. It freaked me out."

Paul nodded, relieved Will was opening up.

"It wasn't that I was afraid of you," Will implored. "I didn't even see you after that."

Will looked away from Paul, ashamed.

"It was like I was back in the hotel," Will mumbled.

"When I touched you," Paul realized. "You thought I was Ben."

Will nodded, blinking away tears. He loathed how emotional he had become over the past few weeks.

"Hey," Paul reached forward to touch Will's chin. Once he could see Will's big, blue eyes again Paul smiled.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about that," Paul promised.

"I'm supposed to be over it," Will argued. "I want to be over it."

"That's not how it works," Paul insisted. "It's going to take time. No one expects you to be over it already. I don't."

"I do," Will frowned.

"It's not even that," Will continued. "I don't want anything like that happening in front of Ari again."

"It won't," Paul stated, serious. "I will never behave like that again."

"She was really shook up," Will told Paul. "She thinks you're a super hero."

"I know," Paul nodded. "I know she does. I will do whatever it takes to show her that I am. That she can trust me."

"I already have to combat her genes," Will added. "Gabi and I are both messes. Our families are messes. I'm going to have to work every day to make sure Ari has a chance at a normal life.

"I can't have her seeing those kinds of things. I knew about those things. Being fought over by parents. Being used as leverage against one parent. Being used to trap someone when they wanted to be with someone else," Will explained. "I will not let that happen with Ari. I won't.

"As much as I love you," Will held Paul's gaze. "I need you to know that. I love you so much. But I can't let that be more important than her."

"I know," Paul honestly replied. "Will, I've always known that about you. Ari is and should be the most important thing to you. That's one of the things that makes me admire you so much."

"I love you and Ari enough to remove myself from the situation if I had to," Paul admitted. "If I couldn't handle it, I know well enough to leave. I'm still adjusting to everything but I can't imagine being without either of you.

"I'm in this for the long haul, Will," Paul declared. "If you still want me."

"Of course, I still want you," Will put his sandwich to the side. "That wasn't the problem. I just needed to make sure you knew."

Will pulled Paul into a hug.

"I'm still a mess," Will rested his head on Paul's shoulder. "I probably will be for a long time."

"I love this mess," Paul replied.

Will smiled, hiding his face in Paul's neck.

The two held each other for a few minutes.

"OK," Paul reluctantly pulled away. "Eat your sandwich. I'll fix myself something."

"I think I need to call my therapist," Will said. He took a bite of his sandwich and looked away from Paul.

"That's a good idea," Paul commented. "When you do, ask her if she knows anyone that specializes in anger management. I think I need some healthier coping strategies."

Will finished his sandwich and put his plate in the dishwasher. Without thinking about it, Will found an empty box. He gathered all the things Sonny sent to him.

Will didn't want any of the things but he thought Sonny might. The tin in particular meant something to Sonny.

' _Hopefully one day Sonny and I can get to a better place,'_ Will hoped. _'One day.'_

Paul ate his sandwich quickly. Once he finished he got out the vacuum. Together, Will and Paul cleaned up the mess left behind.

* * *

Ari sat between Will and Paul on the couch. They were flipping through a Toys R Us ad.

"I like this and this and this and this and this," Ari pointed to everything on the page.

Will tossed Paul an exasperated look.

"What do you want Santa to bring you?" Will asked. "He can't bring you the whole store."

"I good girl," Ari revealed. "Santa bring me lots and lots."

"What would be your favorite?" Paul wondered. He felt pleased Ari was letting him participate.

"Hmm," Ari thought about it. She flipped through the pages. "I want a Chubby Puppy! And a Palace Pet!"

"That you can pronounce," Will huffed under his breath.

"I have no idea what those are," Paul said with a smile.

"I show," Ari excitedly hopped off the couch. She jogged to Will's desk and stole his tablet out of his work bag.

Expertly, Ari turned on the tablet and found the YouTube app.

"Is Chubby Puppy," Ari brandished the commercial to Paul. "Aw, it's so cute."

Paul watched the video with a shake of his head.

"Toys nowadays are weird," Paul confided in Will.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "My sisters both want Monster High dolls. Those things creep me out."

"What about your brother?" Paul wondered. He didn't know any other kids besides Ari. He found the whole experience interesting.

"He wants video games and Star Wars stuff," Will told Paul. "Boy stuff makes more sense than girl stuff."

"So," Paul started. "Are we doing that couple thing where we buy presents together or separate or what?"

"Oh, um," Will shrugged. "I guess together. It doesn't matter to me."

"Together then," Paul reached over Ari's shoulders to grab Will's hand. "I don't want you to fight me on this. I want to pay for the presents."

Will opened his mouth to argue.

"Nope," Paul rushed out. "No complaining. You tell me who to buy for and what. I'm covering it."

"Paul," Will whined. "You don't have to do that."

"I know," Paul said. "I want to."

"But you already agreed to have my family over at your place," Will responded. "I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality."

"It's hardly taking advantage when I had to talk you into it," Paul pointed out. "Besides, I have the space. Your mom, brother, and sisters are important to you. I want to get to know them. Plus, there's a lot of overlap between our families."

"I don't want you to think of me as an obligation," Will said.

"I love you," Paul said earnestly. "You're not an obligation."

Will pulled on a stray thread on the couch.

"I want things to be equal between us though. I don't want to feel like you have to take care of me," Will confessed.

Paul nodded. He understood Will's dilemma.

Only, he liked taking care of Will. Paul enjoyed that Will depended on him for comfort and security. Maybe Paul went overboard after what happened with Ben. He couldn't help it though. He wanted to ensure that Will had everything.

Paul got it though, why Will wanted everything between them to be equal.

"I will do my best," Paul told Will. "But I don't see it as a bad thing helping out. The two of us have different things we do for the other."

"What do I do for you?" Will wondered.

"You love me for one," Paul responded. "You encourage me to spend time with my dad. You understand my job even when it gets crazy. You trust and forgive me. You share your life with me."

"Being with you is pretty easy," Will said. "You know, once I figured out you were what I wanted."

"Oh, you mean when you stopped caring about what other people thought?" Paul mused.

"Yes," Will chuckled. "It's a good thing I did or the next few days would be rough."

"Ugh," Paul frowned. "I almost forgot about the article."

The article reminded Paul he needed to talk to Will. Paul knew he was forgetting to tell Will something.

"Oh, crap," Paul turned to Will. "Kate is going to release our ad sometime today."

"Already?" Will asked. "But I'm not ready! I haven't warned anyone. I haven't even told Ari what it's going to look like. My dad is going to freak out."

"Will," Paul grabbed his hand. "It's going to be fine. Everyone knows it's going to happen sometime. It'll just be a surprise. Plus, it'll make it harder for anyone to run that stupid story about me cheating on you."

"Who was that guy?" Will wondered. "He looked familiar."

"He's in an Abercrombie and Fitch campaign," Paul explained.

"He's really hot," Will commented.

"Mmm hmm," Paul nodded. "He's an idiot though. It was like having a mannequin staring at me."

"If you were in the market to cheat," Will teased. "I doubt you'd be looking for brains."

"Is that what you did?" Paul asked Will. "Should I feel offended you only slept with me for my body? Am I your hot, brainless sugar daddy?"

"Oh, shut up," Will lightly smacked Paul's chest.

"All I'm saying is anyone that sees our ad is going to know two things," Paul announced. "That we're one sexy couple and that I am completely in love with you."

"I do feel pretty confident that someone like that model hit on you," Will decided. "And you still want me."

Paul kissed Will.

In the background, Will heard his phone ringing.

"I better get that," Will told Paul.

"Yeah," Paul agreed.

Will answered his phone apprehensively.

"Yeah?" Will said. "OK. Yeah, I can make it. OK, thank you."

"My therapist can see me today," Will revealed. "Do you think you can watch Ari while I go?"

Will looked between Paul and Ari. He needed to make sure Ari still trusted Paul.

"How about Ari and I go get started on our Christmas shopping?" Paul suggested.

"Shopping?" Ari perked up. "I go shopping!"

* * *

"Good luck," Paul told Will outside of the therapist's office.

"Thanks," Will made a face, scrunching his nose. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"Be good, Daddy," Ari ordered. "Play nice."

"Thank you," Will bent over to kiss Ari.

"We'll be back in an hour," Paul reminded Will.

"Right," Will took a deep breath.

' _I can do this,'_ Will thought as he went inside. _'I can do this.'_

"Mr. Horton?" the receptionist asked. "You can go on back."

' _I can do this,'_ Will repeated over and over.

* * *

"Alright, kiddo," Paul held Ari's gloved hand loosely. "What should we do first?"

"We need ice cream," Ari said, tone very serious.

A few minutes later, Paul and Ari sat inside an ice cream parlor. Ari dug into her hot fudge sundae with gusto.

"You know," Paul started, nervous. "My mommy is going to come to visit in a few days. I was hoping that you could meet her."

"Is your mommy nice?" Ari wondered, licking her spoon.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "But she doesn't really like Daddy."

"Why?" Ari asked with wide-eyes. "Daddy is the best! Everyone has to like Daddy."

"I agree," Paul confessed. "So, I need you to help me."

"I make Super Paul's mommy like Daddy," Ari replied. "Or else!"

"I'm Super Paul again?" Paul smiled.

"Yes," Ari decided. "You not bad now. You say sorry."

"I am sorry," Paul reminded her. "I promise to never scare you like that again."

"Super Paul has be nice," Ari reprimanded.

"I will only be nice from now on," Paul guaranteed.

"Or no presents from Santa," Ari pointed out.

"That would be sad," Paul said. "But speaking of presents. What should we get Daddy?"

Ari, face covered in chocolate and whipped cream, smiled widely.

"I know best present for Daddy," Ari divulged. She excitedly hit her hands on the table and bounced up and down.

* * *

"Just remember what I said," Will's therapist said. She escorted him out of her office.

"I don't have to be over everything yet," Will repeated.

"Exactly," she agreed. "Now, I want you to try the new dose on your meds and call me if you have any problems."

"Thanks again for seeing me today," Will told her. He took the proffered prescription.

"I've been waiting for you to call me," she admitted. "Before I forget," she rummaged in her desk. "Here's a number for your boyfriend to call."

"Thanks again," Will said with a small wave.

Will took a stop off at the receptionist's desk and signed a bill. When he walked outside, the first thing he saw was Ari sitting on Paul's shoulders.

"Daddy, I tall now," Ari greeted happily. "We get your present and you can't open it yet!"

"Is that so?" Will asked.

"Yep," Paul confirmed. He kissed Will on the cheek. "Don't ask for a hint either. You have to wait for Christmas."

"Now," Paul suggested. "Let's finish up our shopping and maybe pick out a nice Christmas tree."

"Tree," Ari yelled. "Yay!"

"Two trees," Will reminded Paul. "We need one for your condo too."

"That's right," Paul nudged Will with his elbow.

"Would you like to decorate our tree with Johnny, Allie, and Sydney?" Will asked Ari.

"Yes," Ari nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Will linked his arm with Paul's and let himself be led towards the mall.

Even with the setback today, Will realized how lucky he truly was.

' _There has to be a way I can show Paul how much I appreciate him,_ ' Will thought. _'I'll think of something.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Relatively drama-free chapter. Don't worry though. Sami is back in the next one and she knows about the article alleging Paul cheated. That should be fun.

Thanks for reading!

This chapter came about from me incessantly bothering iluvh0rs3s.


	30. Chapter 30

Will and Paul laughed watching Ari. Will attempted to put Christmas lights on their tree but Ari had other ideas.

Instead, Ari wrapped herself with the lights. With a Santa hat on, Ari climbed onto the coffee table. She shimmied her hips, making her sparkly skirt swirl.

"I Christmas tree," Ari declared happily.

"A very cute Christmas tree," Will agreed. "But I think we need to decorate the real tree and not you."

Paul grabbed Ari's hand, helping her twirl. Will unwound Ari from the strand of lights.

"What time Grammy get here?" Ari wondered. "I need my friends."

"Soon," Will told her. He began covering the branches with lights. "Everyone will be here in time for dinner."

"Speaking of that," Paul said. "What do we want to eat?"

"Pizza," Ari yelled. She sat down on the coffee table, taking ornaments out of the box next to her.

"You got it," Paul stated.

Paul yanked out his phone, placing an online order for several pizzas. Paul, glancing at his phone, noticed an official looking email from Kate.

Skimming it over, Paul smiled.

"Oh, baby," Paul called.

"Hmm?" Will responded, head between the tree branches.

Paul admired Will's bent over backside before answering.

"Kate released our ad about thirty minutes ago," Paul said. He walked over to Will, smacking his butt.

"Oh," Will jumped both from the tap and the news.

"Let me see," Will requested. He came out from between the branches, pine needles stuck in his blonde hair.

"Here," Paul handed over his phone.

"Now Daddy tree," Ari clapped. She stood back up on the coffee table and pulled the needles out of Will's hair.

Will bit his lip as he examined the new ad for the Narita cologne.

Will sat on Paul's lap on the bed, the sheets rumpled. A bottle of cologne lay on its side in front of them. Paul's jeans spread tight across his thighs, riding low on his hips. One of Will's hands clung to Paul's side, bare skin under his fingertips. The other hand dug into Paul's thick hair.

The focus of the picture was the placement of Paul's hand on Will's neck. Will's mottled bruises contrasted with Paul's bronze skin. Both Will and Paul looked at the other as if they were the only ones in the world.

"Wow," Will responded.

The finished product managed to be sexy and sweet all at the same time.

"Mmm hmm," Paul nodded in agreement. "We look amazing."

"Yes, yes we do," Will stated. His eyes locked on Paul's back muscles and the scratch marks he left.

"No wonder Jake couldn't stop looking at your ass," Paul commented. "It looks fantastic."

"Have you seen your obliques?" Will asked dryly. "Just looking at them makes my mouth water."

Paul wrapped his arm around Will, smug.

"Phone," Ari shouted. "I play!"

"Uh," Will figured now would be a good time to let Ari know about the advertisement.

"Come here," Will held his arms out, sitting on the couch.

Ari plopped on Will's lap.

"Phone?" Ari repeated.

"First," Will explained. "I want you to see the picture Daddy and Paul took."

"Oooh, my model daddy," Ari squealed. She ripped the phone from Will's hands.

Paul sat next to Will. He watched as Ari's face scrunched together.

"Why you no wear clothes?" Ari wondered innocently.

"Well," Will tried to think of a toddler-appropriate explanation. "People think we look nice without shirts."

"Oh," Ari said. "OK. I play it now?"

"Do you have any questions?" Will wondered. "About why Daddy and Paul are together?"

"No," Ari replied. "You kiss and you love Super Paul. I see. Now in picture."

"Right," Will smiled. "You can play now."

Ari moved to the other side of the couch. She easily found the red symbol for the YouTube app.

"That went well," Paul said, pulling Will against him.

"She's too young to really get what it is," Will shrugged. "When she's older, she'll be horrified."

"If that's the worst for her to be embarrassed about," Paul decided. "We'll be lucky."

* * *

Paul handed the pizza delivery guy a tip and made to close the door. Just before he did, he heard several loud voices all speaking at once.

' _I wonder who that could be,'_ Paul sarcastically thought.

"Baby," Paul called over his shoulder. "I think your family is here."

Will jogged to the door, smiling breaking out over his face.

Paul moved out of the way to put all the pizzas on the kitchen counter. He was anxious to meet Will's siblings. Paul knew how much they meant to Will. He hoped he would make a good impression.

Will stood in the open doorway when a small brunette barreled into him.

"Will," Sydney shouted. She jumped up into Will's arms.

"Hey," Will greeted. He shifted Sydney onto his hip.

' _I do not remember her being this big,'_ Will thought.

"I missed you," Sydney latched her arms Will's neck. "Don't ever leave us again!"

"I missed you too," Will revealed. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Will," Allie yelled. She jumped onto Will's other side.

"Oh my god, when did you get this big?" Will questioned.

"Will," Johnny wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

Will staggered into the apartment. He was strong but his siblings were not light.

"Friends," Ari shrieked from the couch. She leapt from the arm of the couch onto Will's back.

Paul laughed watching Will covered in children.

Sami closed the door behind them. She smiled seeing all her children and Ari together. A moment later, her eyes zeroed in on Paul.

Paul's smile slowly slid off his face when he noticed Sami's stare. Paul found her light blue eyes unsettling.

' _Especially when she looks at me like she's imaging where to hide my dead body,'_ Paul thought. _'What did I even do?'_

Will hobbled over to the couch and shook all the kids off of him. All four children started talking rapidly over each other. Will, caught up in them, didn't pay any attention to his mother.

Sami marched over to Paul. She pulled on his upper arm. With a surprising amount of strength, Sami dragged Paul into Will's bedroom.

Paul swallowed nervously when Sami closed the door.

Sami held Paul's eyes for several long, tense moments.

Paul, unnerved, couldn't handle the silence. He needed Sami to yell at him, slap him, something.

"What?" Paul questioned, breaking. "What did I do?"

Sami lifted one brow, pursing her lips.

"I spent last night here because Will couldn't handle being alone," Sami stated, tone deadly. "What the hell were you doing last night?"

"Wha?- No," Paul shouted. Realization washed over him. "I didn't cheat on him!"

"You might think you're some big hot shot," Sami criticized. She ignored Paul entirely. "But my son is the best thing you're ever going to get! He's sweet and smart and handsome and-,"

"I would never cheat on Will," Paul interrupted. "I don't want anyone else. For months, Will's all I've been able to think about. He's the only one I want to be with. I'm in love with him."

"That doesn't mean anything," Sami noted. "If you think you can go around hurting my son," Sami threatened.

"I would never hurt Will," Paul declared, impassioned.

"Now?" Sami asked, blinking several times. "You sure as hell had no problem doing it before. I guess I should just be grateful you didn't sleep with Sonny. You st-,"

"I didn't sleep with anyone," Paul argued. "I went to the party and yeah I talked to other guys. But I had my phone glued to my hand. I talked to Will all I night. Hell, neither of us could sleep without the other."

"As sweet as that sounds," Sami simpered. "How do I know that wasn't your guilty conscience?"

"Will believes me," Paul maintained. "That's all that matters to me. If that's not good enough for you ask Kate. She was near me the entire night."

Sami scoffed.

"Besides," Paul added. "If you should be mad at anyone it needs to be Sonny."

"What did he do?" Sami asked, surprised.

"Sonny," Paul explained. "Was behind the entire trip to Chicago in the first place. He sent the stupid secret admirer gifts. He convinced the pilot to keep us in Chicago. He had the article published."

"Did he think that was going to make Will run into his arms?" Sami shook her head, distracted.

"He kept rambling on about how he loved Will," Paul admitted. He held his elbows, shoulders hunched. "Telling me I'd never know Will the way he did. That we'd never last."

Sami made a tsk-ing sound, observing Paul.

"I came back home and I found him bothering Will," Paul shrugged. "Things got out of hand but I think he got the picture."

"I suppose that explains your face," Sami muttered. "I'll have to send him a thank you card for that later."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"But," Sami uncrossed her arms. "That'll be after I kill him. Trying to manipulate my son," Sami shook her head, mind whirling.

"Hey," Will pushed his bedroom door open. He looked panicked and wary.

"What are you two doing in here?" Will questioned. He hurried to Paul's side.

"I'm grilling your boyfriend," Sami confessed. "Still pending on whether or not he needs to be taken care of."

"Mom," Will huffed. "Paul didn't do anything."

"That's what they always say," Sami argued. "You and I both know anyone can cheat."

"Mom, I trust Paul," Will insisted. "I know he wouldn't do that to me. Not after everything."

"Will," Sami closed her eyes.

"No," Will shook his head. He linked his arm with Paul's. "I know Paul didn't do anything. I trust him. The entire thing is because of Sonny."

Sami exhaled loudly through her nose. She wanted to believe Will and Paul. But she didn't want Will to make the same type of mistakes she did.

' _I can't have Will staying with someone that hurts him,'_ Sami thought.

While Sami loved EJ and even Lucas at one point, they both hurt her over and over again. Sami caused her fair share of harm as well.

' _I need Will to know that he could be with anyone,'_ Sami looked at Will's face. _'He has so much to offer. He doesn't need to waste it on someone that doesn't deserve him.'_

Will moved closer to Sami. He put one arm around her shoulders.

"He loves me," Will said, holding onto Sami. "I know he does. And I love him too."

Sami curled her upper lip but nodded.

"Fine," Sami decided. "He gets a free pass because he saved your life. After this I get to kill him."

"I thought you were killing Sonny?" Paul reminded Sami.

' _Anything to stop talking about me,'_ Paul thought.

"Oh, he's going to suffer," Sami promised.

"Mother," Will warned in a low voice.

"If he thinks he can waltz back into your life," Sami started.

"He can think all he wants," Will interrupted. "I know what I want. I already have it. Now, can we please stop wasting our time on this?"

"But," Sami tried again.

"I've had enough of people fighting over me today," Will remarked. "Besides, I'm hungry and I'd like to spend the night with my family. I don't want to be worrying about you, Mom."

"Fine," Sami reluctantly answered.

"Thank you," Will squeezed her shoulders. "I know how hard it is to control your Sami Brady-urges."

"Oh, shut up," Sami pushed Will away from her.

Will, chuckling, held his hand out to Paul.

"Come on, puddin' pop," Will invited. "I have some people you need to meet."

Johnny, Allie, Sydney, and Ari were bouncing all over the couch. Will smiled watching them interact.

Will understood why his mom moved away from Salem but he really missed them.

' _I haven't seen them in person in a year,'_ Will realized. _'How could I let that happen?'_

"Hey," Will caught everyone's attention. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Get up," Sami ordered.

Johnny, Allie, and Sydney got off of the couch to stand near Will. The three glanced at Paul oddly.

"Right," Will gestured to Paul. "This is Paul, my boyfriend."

Paul lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Paul," Will put his hand on Will's lower back. "This is my brother Johnny and my sisters Allie and Sydney."

"Hi," Paul welcomed.

Paul shifted uncomfortably when the kids blinked at him owlishly.

Will's smile froze on his face. He knew it would be hard for the kids to meet someone new in his life. They knew and loved Sonny. Will didn't even know how much they knew of the story between him and Paul.

Johnny looked Paul up and down carefully. He knew who Paul Narita was. He had seen him on TV before. A part of Johnny found it exciting to be around a famous sports star. The other part though, a stronger, louder part, didn't like Paul at all.

Johnny knew Will and Sonny weren't together anymore. He also knew it was partly because of Paul. Johnny had seen and heard more than his mother thought he did on the subject.

Johnny watched the news reports on TV about Paul liking boys and sleeping with Will months ago. Just like Johnny remembered seeing a picture of Sonny and Paul on his computer. An article accompanied the picture that made Johnny angry. Sonny wasn't married to Paul. He was with Will. Why would anyone mix up the pictures?

From what Johnny understood, Paul wanted to take Sonny away from Will. Paul wanted to take away Will's family and happiness. Johnny knew all too well what that was like.

' _But Will looks happy now,'_ Johnny noticed. _'Ari looks happy.'_

"Paul not boyfriend," Ari corrected Will. "Paul super boyfriend!"

Ari mimed flying through the air, stopping in front of Paul.

"He my super Paul. He save Daddy," Ari bragged.

"Really?" Johnny asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Will smiled. It made Will laugh whenever Johnny channeled his inner EJ.

Will glanced at his mom. He knew the kids had been briefed on the situation but he didn't know how much they knew.

Sami cleared her throat.

"Paul rushed in and saved your brother," Sami agreed. "It was very heroic."

"Wow," Sydney whispered in awe. "You save Will?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "I had to."

Sydney moved to stand next to Ari. She was so young still it didn't take much to warm up to anyone.

"Good," Johnny huffed. He kept his chin tilted upwards, wanting to be tough.

Allie chewed her lower lip, tips of her shoes brushing against the floor.

Allie loved that Paul saved Will. She knew who Paul was too. She had seen him on TV before. Allie thought it was so cool her big brother was dating someone famous. But a part of Allie felt sad too.

Allie missed Sonny. He always played with the kids and he made Will happy. Allie had a good grasp of the situation. In a lot of ways it reminded her of her own parents and EJ.

Allie loved EJ, she did, but he wasn't her own dad. Allie always wanted her mommy and daddy to be together. She didn't think it was fair that Johnny and Sydney got to be with their daddy and have mommy too. Plus, Allie knew that her parents had been together first. They had Will together after all.

Despite how hard Sami, Lucas, and EJ tried to get along in front of the kids, Allie and Johnny knew the situation. It made Allie upset to think that the same thing could be happening with Will.

' _Will was married and happy. Someone else came and now Sonny is gone,_ ' Allie sucked on her lower lip. _'Now Ari doesn't have Sonny.'_

Paul looked at Will in a panic. He didn't know what to do, how to get Will's siblings to like him.

' _Ari's so young it's not hard but these kids are huge,'_ Paul thought. _'What do I do? Or not do?'_

Paul knew how much these kids meant to Will.

' _If I can't get them to like me our relationship might never work out,_ ' Paul realized. _'Oh, maybe that's why Will's so nervous about my mom coming.'_

Will grabbed Johnny and Allie's hands. All three moved towards the couch.

"What's wrong?" Will asked blankly.

Will had a pretty good guess but he needed to be sure. His brother and sister were smart. Will was certain they knew more about everything than their mom thought. Will always did when he was younger.

"I don't like him," Johnny bluntly declared.

Ari gasped dramatically, sputtering.

Paul's face dropped.

"OK," Will put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Why not?"

"I saw him on TV," Johnny stated. "He was with Sonny!"

"That was a long time ago," Will tried.

Johnny shook his head, dark curls flopping everywhere.

"No," Johnny argued. "It was only months ago. I saw it! He wanted to take him away from you. He wanted to break up your family. Just like _she_ did before Daddy died."

Will winced. He knew Johnny was a sharp kid. Will never thought Johnny would make that connection though.

' _It probably does remind Johnny about what happened with Abby though,'_ Will thought. _'It is similar in a really weird, messed up way.'_

"That's not what happened, buddy," Will explained. "It's not Paul's fault I'm not with Sonny."

"But he wanted Sonny," Johnny contended. "The TV said so."

"That was before," Paul interjected. Ignoring Johnny's little glare, Paul continued. "I used to date Sonny. I thought that I wanted him again. But now I know I want someone like Will."

Paul sat on the coffee table and put his hand on Will's knee.

"I love Will," Paul promised. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get your approval."

"Fine," Johnny decided. "You can prove it to me."

With that, Johnny rose from the sofa and moved to take Ari and Sydney's hands. He lead them over to the pizza without looking back.

Allie, not wanting to talk to Will just yet, jumped up to follow after them.

Will watched them all walk away with a sigh.

"We'll just have to keep trying," Will told Paul. "They're usually sweet and loving. I know they'll warm up to you."

"Right," Paul mumbled.

Will pulled a dejected Paul off the couch. Will made to offer his mom some pizza only to pause in concern.

"Mom?" Will asked. He felt alarmed seeing Sami with tears in her eyes.

"He just reminds me of his father so much," Sami said with her hand over her mouth and nose.

* * *

"Mom," Will complained, smacking her hands away from his plate. "I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby," Sami huffed. She continued cutting Will's pizza into small, bite-sized pieces. "Now, let me get you something nice and soothing for your throat."

Paul snickered under his breath.

Will extended his foot and kicked Paul in the thigh.

Will had all four children smothering him on the couch. All four of them forgot what personal space meant.

"Does your throat hurt?" Johnny questioned. "You still have bruises."

Johnny felt torn between concern and thinking it was cool.

"No," Will shook his head. "Now it doesn't hurt. When it happened it did."

"Daddy sound sick," Ari pointed out from her perch on Will's lap.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I sounded like I had a really bad cold."

"Was it scary?" Allie questioned.

"Terrifying," Will answered. "But Paul was there for me. He makes sure I'm not scared."

Johnny and Allie looked at Paul with begrudging gratitude.

"Why would anyone hurt you?" Allie asked, eyes-wide.

"He was really sick," Will explained. "Maybe we should ask Grandma though, just so we understand."

"Decate tree now?" Ari wondered. "I all done."

The kids polished off their pizza quickly and began putting ornaments on the tree.

Will, eating his bite-size pieces diligently, put the TV to a Christmas music channel.

Sami handed Will a mug of tea. She sat in the vacant spot next to him.

"This beats the Horton family tree trimming," Sami mused.

"What's that?" Paul asked.

"Every year we all get together to decorate a tree," Will explained. "Everyone has their own ornament with their name. It's a tradition but I gotta say it's boring. I don't even know if I want to go this year."

"Why not?" Paul didn't have many family traditions of his own.

"It'll be weird," Will shrugged. "I haven't seen Abby since the hospital."

A loud, disgusted sound emitted from the back of Sami's throat.

"I don't even know what they'll do with Sonny's ornament," Will continued. "Not to mention only one of my siblings is a Horton. I wouldn't want to spend the time with only Allie. Plus, I want to be with you."

Paul smiled gratefully.

"I could go with you," Paul reminded Will.

"No," Will shook his head. "I just want a low key Christmas this year. Just our parents and the kids."

Paul leaned closer to Will, knocking their foreheads together.

Allie snuck a look at Will and Paul over her shoulder. She had a pensive look on her face.

"Speaking of parents," Sami said before the two could kiss. "How are we going to deal with your parents," Sami pointed at Paul. "Being in the same room with my mom?"

"Oh, right," Paul frowned. "I forgot about that."

"Um," Will took another bite so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Yeah, this'll be a merry Christmas," Sami rolled her eyes. She reached over to wipe the side of Will's mouth with a napkin.

"Mom," Will complained.

* * *

Chad stared blankly at Sonny. The desk in the office at TBD sat between them.

"Stop looking at me like that," Sonny ordered.

"To recap," Chad pressed his fingertips together under his chin. "You plotted, schemed, and manipulated to separate Will from Paul. Attempted to make the entire world think Paul cheated on Will. Now, you're wondering why I'm looking at you?"

"When you say it like that it sounds bad," Sonny mumbled.

"Because it is," Chad reminded Sonny. "All the things you hated Will doing, you just did."

"I'm aware," Sonny grunted. "I was desperate."

"No kidding," Chad commented.

"Would you stop it?" Sonny pleaded. "You aren't helping me."

"Unfortunately, I am," Chad disagreed. "You clearly need more than a few punches to the face to get it through your head."

Sonny crossed his arms, glaring.

"Look," Chad said, getting serious. "I get it. Will moved on and you don't know how to handle that. But if you keep going this way you're going to alienate him forever. Will and Ari."

"I'm not saying," Chad continued. "That you'll never get back together with Will. You never know, maybe one day you will. But for now, you need to salvage your relationship with Arianna."

"I know," Sonny admitted. "It's just hard. I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Well it's a good thing you've got me," Chad quipped. "For starters you need to apologize to Will and Paul."

"I'm not telling Paul anything," Sonny argued. "He stole my life and-,"

"Sonny," Chad cut him off. "6 months ago he tried to do the same thing to Will and you didn't care. In fact, you encouraged him."

"No, I didn't," Sonny defended. "I never told him to do anything."

"You also didn't tell him to stop," Chad stated. "You liked that you had two guys fighting for your attention. You didn't want to let either of them go."

"But Will," Chad added. "Will isn't like you. He spent the majority of his childhood having people fight over him. He doesn't appreciate it the way you did."

"I know," Sonny slumped in his chair.

"So, be the bigger man and apologize, for everything," Chad ordered. "If you don't make things right in some way with Will you could lose Ari forever. I know you don't want that."

Sonny looked horrified.

"Exactly," Chad nodded. "Just try. Besides, if you love Will the way you say you do you'd want him to be happy. Paul makes him happy."

Sonny grimaced.

"Fine," Sonny agreed. "I'll apologize."

Sonny was desperate to change the subject. They had been going in circles over this for hours.

"What about you?" Sonny asked.

"What about me?" Chad countered.

"After everything," Sonny shrugged. "I would expect you to be by Abby's side."

Chad looked away, uncomfortable.

"I can't be with Abby," Chad confessed.

"Why not?" Sonny wondered. "I thought you had feelings for her."

"I did or I do," Chad frowned. "I don't really know anymore."

Chad ran his hands through his hair.

"I slept with Abigail," Chad confessed. "I could be the father of her baby. And because of that five women are dead. Will almost died. You don't know how guilty that makes me feel."

"It's not your fault though," Sonny said. "You didn't kill anyone."

"Not directly," Chad sighed. "But I can't even think about Abigail without feeling sick to my stomach. I have nightmares about it. I think about her and all I can see are rotten corpses and Will's mangled throat. I just can't be with her right now."

Sonny nodded in understanding. When Sonny found out Will cheated on him he couldn't describe the anger and betrayal.

' _But it wasn't enough to make me murder anyone,'_ Sonny thought. _'It must be hard though. Knowing that your love for someone caused the senseless murder of five people.'_

"Besides," Chad cleared his throat. "I accidentally on purpose ruined something at work."

"Why would you do that?" Sonny asked.

"To distract my father," Chad explained. "I humiliated an important board member this morning. My father needs to smooth things over. He's thinking of taking the man and his family to Vale for Christmas."

"I don't get it," Sonny admitted.

"You don't need to," Chad dismissed.

' _I just needed to find a way to keep him out of Salem and away from Sydney and Johnny,'_ Chad mused.

"Speaking of," Chad said to himself. "I better call and see if anything is happening."

Chad pulled his phone out of the pocket of his suit jacket. He browsed through his phone before a Twitter notification caught his eye.

' _Narita ad causes stir,'_ Chad read. He clicked on the link.

"Holy crap," Chad said loudly. He examined the cologne ad featuring Will and Paul.

"Will Horton, you hussy," Chad laughed under his breath.

"What?" Sonny frowned.

"Nothing," Chad held the phone close to his chest. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Chad," Sonny warned.

"I'm just thinking True Vista is going to have some explaining to do," Chad commented. "When they see the new ad for Paul's cologne I don't think anyone is going to believe Paul cheated."

"Why?" Sonny demanded.

"Did your uncle approve of this ad?" Chad continued. "I think it would have given him a heart attack."

"Show me," Sonny ordered.

"Yeah," Chad shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Fine," Sonny said calmly. "I'll just go and ask my uncle."

"Sonny, I don't think you want to do that," Chad said. "Trust me, you don't want to see it."

"Oh, I do," Sonny insisted. "Thank you for the talk. I appreciate it. But I need to go."

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Chad shouted to Sonny's retreating back.

Chad looked at the ad again and snorted.

"Who would have predicted this a year ago?" Chad asked himself.

* * *

"Here you go," Paul said as he lifted up Sydney. She wanted to reach a branch of the tree above her head.

"Me too, me too," Ari chanted, hopping up and down.

Paul easily lifted her in his other arm.

Johnny tried not to smile watching his sister and niece. He also had to keep himself from asking Paul any questions about his arm or shoulder.

' _How can he lift them? He stopped playing because he got hurt,'_ Johnny recalled.

' _No, stop that, you don't like him,'_ Johnny reminded himself.

Allie and Will were in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with you?" Will asked Allie in a quiet voice.

Allie dropped a handful of marshmallows in one mug, quiet.

"Come on," Will nudged her shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

"Where did Sonny go?" Allie questioned. "Why aren't you together anymore?"

"Oh," Will didn't expect that. He licked his lips. He needed to think of the simplest explanation for her.

"Well," Will said. "I did some bad things that hurt Sonny. He did some bad things to hurt me. So, Sonny decided to work in Paris and now we're not together anymore."

"Like Mommy and Daddy?" Allie pressed. "Because Paul got in the way like EJ did?"

"Whoa," Will frowned. "Where did you get that?"

"Mommy and Daddy were together before EJ," Allie explained. "I hear things. Everyone thinks us kids don't know things but we do."

"So," Allie asked again. "Is Paul your EJ?"

"I don't know how to answer that," Will confessed.

"I loved EJ," Allie shrugged. "But he's not my daddy."

Will turned Allie away from the hot chocolate to face him.

"What happened with Mom, Dad, and EJ is different than what I have with Paul," Will assured her. "Sonny and I were over for a while before I started seeing Paul."

"Oh," Allie nodded. That made her feel better.

The two grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate and brought them over.

"Don't you miss Sonny though?" Allie wondered.

Ari, back on the ground, frowned.

"Can't miss Sonny," Ari declared. She crossed her arms and hmmf-ed. "Sonny mean."

"Why's he mean?" Johnny asked.

"He not listen Ari or Daddy," Ari declared. "He fight Super Paul. Can't not like Sonny."

"Sonny was mean?" Allie questioned Ari. She held her arms open for Ari.

Ari nodded, hugging Allie.

"He go far away and not talk me," Ari explained. "He not listen me. Made me cry."

Johnny frowned.

"It OK," Ari insisted. "Super Paul make Sonny go away. He save Daddy and Ari."

"That is good," Allie agreed.

Allie couldn't imagine the Sonny she remembered being mean. But if Ari thought so it must be true.

' _Paul made Ari and Will happy,'_ Allie glanced at Paul shyly. _'Maybe he's not so bad.'_

Paul, still helping Sydney put up decorations, smiled to himself.

' _At least Ari's on my side,'_ Paul thought.

Hearing the kids talk about Sonny reminded Paul about the messages Sonny sent him.

' _Sonny and Will shared things with each other,'_ Paul knew. _'Sonny really might know things about Will that I never will.'_

Paul handed Sydney another ornament.

' _Will has to work on my mom. I guess it's only fair I need to win over his siblings,'_ Paul believed.

* * *

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" Will asked his mom.

The tree was finished. It had a haphazard placement of ornaments but it looked cute. The kids were all in Ari's room playing with toys.

"I'm not sure," Sami revealed. "Mom offered to let us stay but I don't know if they have enough room for all four of us."

"You could stay at my condo," Paul presented.

Will and Sami both looked at him in surprise.

"There's plenty of room," Paul explained. "No one would know you were there either."

"OK," Sami agreed. "We can stay there. It'll be interesting to see it with furniture."

* * *

"This my room?" Ari asked, jaw dropped open.

"Yeah," Paul smiled. "For when you come to my house. Do you like it?"

"Uh huh," Ari nodded.

Ari examined the room, taking in the star decals and the collection of toys.

"Thank you," Ari hugged Paul's thigh. "I love my room."

"Daddy," Ari screamed. "See my room!"

Will, helping his mom get comfortable in the guest room, hurried over.

"Wow," Will smiled. "This is nice. Is it my room?"

"No," Ari shook her head. "My room! You sleep with Super Paul."

"Oh," Will laughed. "I see how it is."

"Friends," Ari ran out of the room. "Come to my room!"

Will and Paul moved out of the way as all three kids ran into the room.

"You did good," Will smiled gratefully at Paul.

"I know what kind of stuff she likes," Paul shrugged. "It wasn't that hard."

"I appreciate it," Will slid his arms around Paul's neck. "And so does Ari."

"Good," Paul said before kissing Will.

Around an hour later, Paul sat in his room on the phone.

"Tomorrow?" Paul repeated. "Yeah, no that's fine. Um, if you stay with me it might be tight quarters."

"I thought you said your condo had some guest bedrooms," Tori recalled.

"It does," Paul nodded. "But Will's mom and his siblings are staying with us."

"Us?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, Will, Ari and me," Paul said. "There's still a room for you. I just don't know if you'll want to be around that many kids."

"How many kids exactly?" Tori wondered.

"Four," Paul revealed.

Tori sighed.

"Well, I suppose if you are that serious about Will," Tori explained. "I should get to know his family."

"Right," Paul smiled widely. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Tori agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow son."

Will walked into the bedroom just as Paul hung up.

"All the kids are down," Will told Paul. "And my mom is safely shut away in her room far, far away."

Paul chuckled.

"Tired of her babying?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Will collapsed next to Paul on the bed. "I don't think she smothered me this much when I was a child."

"Well," Paul rolled onto his side to face Will. "She cares about you and doesn't get to see you much. It could be worse."

"True," Will commented. "At least the kids are warming up to you."

"Maybe," Paul pointed out. "I've got my work cut out for me. Just like you do with my mom."

"Yeah," Will winced. "Is she coming soon?"

"Tomorrow," Paul told Will. "She's going to try staying with us."

"Oh, god," Will mumbled. "No, no I can do this. I'm not the same person I was before."

"You're not," Paul encouraged. "I'm not either."

"And if there's children around she won't be able to yell at me," Will added. "Wait," Will looked at Paul in alarm. "Has she seen our ad?"

"She didn't say anything," Paul replied. "But I'm sure by tomorrow everyone we know will."

"I don't care if anyone else sees it," Will told Paul. "But your mom already thinks I'm awful."

"If she says something about it," Paul promised. "I'll make sure to tell her it was my idea. The whole thing."

"OK," Will nodded. "I just don't want her to hate me anymore."

"She doesn't hate you," Paul insisted. "She just doesn't know you, the real you."

"Not the way you do," Will said.

"Exactly," Paul rubbed Will's shoulder.

'Speaking of that,' Paul thought.

"Baby," Paul pressed his lips together. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Will answered. "What is it?"

"Earlier, before I got home," Paul reluctantly said. "I got some messages from Sonny. Most of them I just ignored but one of them bugged me."

"Which one?" Will wondered.

"He said how you've told him things I'd never know about," Paul admitted. "I mean, he could be lying for all I know. You've told me so much about your childhood that freaks me out. But I can't help but worry maybe there's something. Something that you don't trust me with."

Will bit his lip.

"Oh," Paul responded. "There is something. Right, OK."

"We haven't been together long," Paul consoled himself. "You don't need to tell me everything. I shouldn't pressure you."

"Paul," Will grabbed his hand. "It's not like that."

Will sighed, looking down at the bed.

Will promised himself, his mom, Sonny, his father, and EJ that he would never tell anyone else about this again.

' _But there isn't any evidence anymore,'_ Will recalled. _'EJ's dead. Paul would never tell anyone anyway.'_

"This is pretty much the worst thing about me though," Will bit the side of his cheek. "You have a hard enough time accepting the other things. If you know this you'll probably never look at me the same again."

"I wouldn't do that," Paul argued. "I love you. There isn't anything you could do to change that."

Will looked into Paul's eyes for several moments.

Paul didn't know what Will was looking for but he must have found it.

After making sure the bedroom door was closed and locked, Will decided to get it over with.

"When I was 14," Will confessed. "I was in a really bad place. My mom was going to marry EJ and I didn't want that."

"OK," Paul nodded.

"So, in my infinite logic," Will swallowed. "I got really drunk and I shot EJ."

"Shot him?" Paul repeated, blinking several times.

"Yeah," Will turned away from Paul. "In the back."

"But," Paul tried to process everything. "I thought you liked EJ. I mean, you worked for him and he married your mom."

"Remember when I said that I tried to blackmail him and ended up working for him instead?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "You tried to blackmail him but he blackmailed you instead."

"It was because I shot him," Will elaborated. "EJ knew I did it and I let my dad take the blame. He went to jail and everything."

"Wow," Paul muttered.

"A few other people found out, blackmailed me with it," Will added. "My mom got rid of all the evidence. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else ever again."

"But Sonny knew," Paul stated.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "He knew. We got back together after the big baby reveal. I didn't want to keep any secrets from him again. I guess that didn't last long though."

"Thank you," Paul finally said. "For telling me."

"I wanted to tell you before," Will said. "I thought it would freak you out too much though. That I would be too much."

Paul pulled Will into his arms.

"You were young and drunk," Paul reminded Will. "It sounds like you learned your lesson. Besides, I know how much guns freak you out now."

"Sometimes I feel like if I had been caught," Will told Paul. "Maybe I would be a better person."

"Don't say that," Paul argued. "It took you some time but you're finally getting everything together."

"I know," Will responded. "Maybe it wouldn't take me so long though if I had gotten everything under control before."

"You don't know that," Paul pointed out. "Things would be different, yeah. But I happen to think things are pretty good between us."

"Yeah," Will smiled. "You and I are good."

"If we hadn't of made the choices we did," Paul said. "We might not be together now. And I wouldn't want that."

"Me either," Will agreed. "Sorry, I'm just nostalgic I guess."

"I don't mind," Paul smiled. "I love you, attempted murdering ways and all."

Will huffed out a laugh.

"Gee, thanks," Will replied.

"I'm serious," Paul guaranteed. "The good, the bad, I love you, Will Horton."

"Even if your mother hates me?" Will asked with a sad pout.

"Even then," Paul confirmed. "Although, I don't think she'll be the one to worry about with the ad."

"My dad might not like it," Will conceded.

"Or your mother," Paul laughed. "She's waiting for the proper moment to kill me after all."

"I guess we'll have to show all our parents that we're just fine," Will promised. "Although I've ignored my phone for a reason."

Paul lifted his eyebrows up.

"I posted our ad on my Instagram," Paul admitted. "You wanna read some comments?"

"No," Will chuckled. "It might be bad."

"Or it might be good," Paul grabbed his phone and waved it in Will's face.

Will took the phone from Paul and tossed it aside.

"I don't need to know what anyone thinks about it," Will pulled Paul closer. "I know what I think about us."

"Oh, yeah?" Paul lifted his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"I think," Will rubbed his hand over Paul's chest. He pushed the shirt up, hands mapping warm skin. "That you are unbelievably sexy and that you're all mine."

Paul moaned lightly.

"That's right I am," Paul agreed easily. "Any other thoughts?"

"Hmm," Will rolled Paul onto his back and straddled him. Will encouraged Paul to take his shirt off. He bent over, whispering against Paul's chest.

"This part of you," Will's tongue brushed out against Paul's nipple.

"What?" Paul gasped, hips rolling up.

"Just looking at it makes me want to put your mouth all over you," Will confessed.

Paul groaned when Will's mouth closed around his nipple.

"Fuck," Paul bunched the sheet in his fists.

Will, smiling, used his teeth, pulling. Will worked his hips against Paul's. Will's hand started thumbing against Paul's other nipple.

"Baby," Paul praised. "Fuck."

Will kissed over Paul's chest, nipping, and leaving small bites.

Will moved further down Paul's stomach. Will started laving Paul's oblique muscles and abs.

"Wonder how many guys wish they could be doing this right now?" Will mused. "Have you spread out underneath them?"

Will's hand moved to the button on Paul's jeans.

"Bet your little model from last night is thinking about it," Will teased.

Paul worked his hips against the palm of Will's hand. He wanted the friction.

"Or they're thinking about the two of us together," Paul responded.

"Maybe," Will rubbed against Paul's groin. "They could be wondering what we look like together. Or," Will unzipped Paul's jeans.

Will pulled the pants open, shoving his hand inside.

"They could wonder how wide I can stretch my mouth around you," Will pondered.

"Oh, god," Paul's eyes fluttered shut. His hips moved into Will's fist.

"Do you remember what I look like?" Will asked. "With my lips all around you, bumping against the side of my cheek?"

"Nugh," Paul responded. He shoved his jeans off his hips as fast as he could.

"Eager?" Will wondered, breath puffing against Paul.

"Yes," Paul admitted. "Want it, baby, please."

"I think I like it when you beg," Will said before opening his mouth and swirling his tongue around Paul's tip.

"I'll say anything you want," Paul replied. "Just keep doing that."

Will twisted his wrist around the base of Paul. His mouth moved up and down Paul's cock, tongue tracing haphazard patterns.

Paul bit his lip, hands moving to Will's hair.

"You look so fucking good," Paul praised.

Will took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Paul pushed down against Will's head.

Will tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"Sorry, sorry," Paul eased his grip on Will.

"S'fine," Will said, coming up for air. "You can fuck my throat if you want."

"Don't wanna hurt you," Paul shook his head.

"You won't," Will grinned before taking Paul into his mouth again.

Paul tried to resist but the way Will started working him over was too good to resist.

Paul held Will's hair in his hands. The two of them found a rhythm. Paul bucked into Will's mouth, hips moving off the bed.

Will, nose brushing against Paul's stomach, closed his eyes tightly.

"Gonna," Paul licked his lips. "Gonna, can I, in your mouth?"

Will nodded as best he could, rubbing one hand against Paul's thigh.

Paul helped ease Will off of him until just the tip remained. With a loud cry, Paul painted Will's tongue, panting heavily.

Making a show of swallowing, Will sucked gently against Paul. Will wanted everything Paul could give him.

Paul pulled away when he started to feel too sensitive.

"Holy fuck, I love you," Paul declared.

Will pressed his chest to Paul's and gave him a big kiss.

Paul moaned when Will opened his mouth. He could taste himself on Will's tongue.

"You love me or you love my mouth?" Will asked with a smile.

"Both, definitely both," Paul kissed Will again.

Will pulled away, licking over his puffed out lips.

"Now," Will ordered. "You're gonna open me up with your tongue and fuck my brains out. Got it?"

Paul pulled and ripped at Will's clothes, eager to get started.

* * *

Author's note:

Any thoughts?

Thank you for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Paul stood alone in his kitchen. He had woken up early, Will's hair tickling his neck. Normally, Paul would be able to go back to sleep but he had a lot on his mind.

It was overwhelming being surrounded by all of Will's family.

' _Especially when they don't all like me yet,'_ Paul thought.

' _I just have to show them I can take care of Will and Ari,'_ Paul decided.

So, Paul got out all the ingredients he needed to make a nice wholesome breakfast for everyone.

"What are you doing?" Will wondered as he came into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Paul from behind.

"Cooking," Paul answered.

"You didn't have to do that," Will nuzzled against Paul. "I wanted you to stay in bed."

Paul smiled, stirring the batter.

"I'd say we were lucky no one heard us last night," Paul quipped.

"That's because my mouth was preoccupied," Will laughed.

"Yes it was," Paul put his spoon down and turned around. He enveloped Will with his arms. "And I appreciated every minute of it."

"My ass appreciated it too," Will lifted his eyebrows up and down several times.

"I bet it did," Paul cupped Will's butt and squeezed.

Will smiled and kissed Paul firmly on the lips.

Paul pulled Will back against him when Will tried to move away.

Foreheads pressed together, Will enjoyed the intimate moment.

"What time does your mom get here?" Will wondered.

"Later in the afternoon," Paul said. He rubbed his hands up and down Will's back and backend.

"It won't be so bad," Will said.

"It won't," Paul agreed. "It's like how I need to get your siblings to warm up to me."

"Well, you didn't blackmail my siblings before," Will pointed out.

"No, but they did hear about everything else," Paul reminded Will. "So, I'd say we both have some impressing to do."

"Yeah," Will trailed off.

Will knew he had much more to worry about with Tori than Paul did with a bunch of kids.

' _But I did that to myself,'_ Will recalled. _'I made my mistakes. Now I have to own up to them.'_

"Hey," Will looked into Paul's eyes. "I want to go for a run."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Paul questioned.

"No," Will shook his head. "I think I can do it alone. I want to try at least."

"OK," Paul smiled encouragingly. "Whatever you think is best, baby."

"Besides," Will brushed against Paul's chest. "I need you to be here for Ari when she wakes up."

"Oh yeah?" Paul smiled. "You trust me with that?"

"Of course," Will patted Paul's chest. "I trust you with everything especially my most important something."

* * *

Ari walked out of her room dragging her stuffed lion on the floor. She saw Allie, Johnny, and Sydney watching TV on the couch. She noticed her grammy in the kitchen and Paul standing by the stove.

"Where Daddy?" Ari wondered. She moved over to Paul to pull on his shirt.

"Daddy is running," Paul answered. "But I'm making pancakes."

"I like pancakes," Ari smiled.

"I know that's why I made them," Paul smiled back. "But first," Paul grabbed her hand. "Potty."

Ari huffed unhappily.

* * *

Will's feet hit the snowy pavement. He had forgotten how running in the cold weather proved challenging. At the same time though, Will found it exhilarating. The icy air going in and out of his lungs. Sweating in the cold breeze. It energized Will.

At the same time, it also helped Will focus.

' _Everything with Tori is going to go fine,'_ Will told himself. _'Everything might have been bad before but I'm different now. My relationship with Paul is different now.'_

' _I love Paul and he loves me. His mom is important to him. I can do this.'_

' _Paul makes such an effort with my family. He's letting my mom and kids stay with us. The least I can do is not be completely neurotic about this all.'_

' _OK, that's what I'm going to do,'_ Will decided. _'Try not to be neurotic.'_

* * *

Paul flipped a final pancake onto the griddle.

"Who's next?" Paul called out.

"Me," Sydney replied.

"I thought you already had some," Sami commented.

"I'm a hungry girl," Sydney defended.

"When is Will getting back?" Johnny wondered, finishing his pancakes.

"He'll be back soon," Paul answered. "He likes to go running in the morning."

"I'm surprised he went by himself," Sami noted. She poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Me too," Paul pressed his lips together. He felt a bit nervous having Will out completely alone.

"He's nervous about my mom being here," Paul told Sami. "Running helps him focus."

"Well, I don't blame him," Sami decided. "Pretty much every in-law I've ever had has hated me. Plus, Adrienne ruined him for mother-in-law's forever."

"Grandma has be nice Daddy," Ari remarked knowledgably. "Paul mommy too."

"Yep," Paul agreed, pointing his spatula at Ari. "Everyone has to be nice to Daddy."

Paul's phone started beeping at him. With a dismissive glance, Paul turned it on silent.

Sami glanced at Paul curiously. Paul noticed her gaze.

"I'm not interested in working right now," Paul explained. "Besides, they owe me for that stupid article."

"What article?" Allie asked innocently.

"Nothing," Sami responded quickly. Her children didn't need to know that particular rumor. "Just gossip."

"Hmm," Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"Need do tree," Ari interrupted. "Fix tree at home. Need fix tree at other home."

Paul grinned at Ari referring to his condo as her other home.

' _I am so attached to this kid,'_ Paul realized.

A year ago, Paul never would have envisioned this as his life. Paul never thought he would have a life outside of baseball.

' _Now, I have a real family with a real boyfriend and the sweetest little girl on the planet,'_ Paul thought.

The front door opened and a sweat-soaked Will came inside.

Paul watched Will interact with his siblings and Ari. Watched the easy way Will navigated around them. Will gave them all an equal amount of attention and interest all with a smile on his face.

Will made his way to the spacious kitchen and kissed Paul on the cheek.

"Hi," Will smiled.

"I made everyone breakfast," Paul told Will.

"I noticed," Will chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower real fast."

"Yeah," Paul nodded with a smile. "I'll work on some pancakes for you."

As Will walked away, Paul kept his eyes trained on him. Realization swept over him.

' _I'm happier now than I ever was playing baseball.'_

* * *

Will came back into the main living area to find his siblings and Ari coloring Christmas pictures.

Sami, feet up on the couch, scrolling through her phone, shrugged.

"I know how to keep them busy," Sami informed Will.

Will moved back to the kitchen and sat at the massive island. Paul was waiting to eat with him.

"You could have eaten without me," Will commented.

"Maybe," Paul said. "But I like eating with you."

"What time is your mom getting here again?" Will questioned nervously.

"In a few hours," Paul replied. "I don't know if I want to get her or send a car for her."

"She'd probably like some alone time with you," Will noted. "She's going to be pretty overwhelmed here."

' _Overwhelmed and she already hates me,'_ Will sighed. _'Not to mention she's going to see an advertisement with my almost naked body all over her son.'_

' _No, stop being neurotic,'_ Will scolded.

"Hey," Paul nudged Will with his elbow. "What's with the long face? You usually look happier after a run."

"Just thinking about how much your mother hates me," Will honestly relied.

"Come on," Paul wrapped his ankle around Will's. "She doesn't hate you. She doesn't really know you."

"She knows me," Will countered. "Just all the bad parts."

"Exactly," Paul nodded. "Once she sees all of you she'll understand why I'm in love with you."

Will ate his pancakes, feeling a bit better.

"Don't you think it's weird though?" Will asked a few minutes later.

"What's weird?" Paul wondered.

"This whole situation," Will said. "We don't exactly have the same problems normal couples do."

"Yeah, that's true," Paul agreed. "But that's not going to change my mind. I want this, with you."

"I do too," Will insisted. "It's just hitting me how real this all is. My brother and sisters are playing in your living room. My mom is here. Ari has her own room. Don't get me wrong," Will continued. "I love all of this. It's just a lot to take."

"Even if we weren't together," Paul reminded Will. "We'd spend time together. My dad is with your grandma. My brother is your step-uncle."

"Yeah," Will made a face. "Don't remind me."

A few minutes later, after the dishes were washed and put away, Will and Paul joined the kids in the living room.

"Do we need to buy your mother anything?" Will asked suddenly.

"What would we buy her?" Paul frowned.

"I don't know," Will said panicked. "Things to make her comfortable? Earplugs? Night cream? Sheets?"

"Will," Paul laughed. "You're freaking out over nothing. She has a room and a bed with sheets. You don't need to worry about anything."

"What about food?" Will added. "Do we need to buy some? Did we buy her a present already? I can't remember."

"Baby," Paul put his arm around Will. "We bought her something the other day. Remember?"

"Oh, right," Will nodded. "Sorry. I just want her to like me."

Ari shimmied over to sit on Will's lap.

"Paul's mommy has to like you Daddy," Ari informed him. She patted his cheeks. "You're the best."

"Thank you, baby girl," Will smiled at her. "I try to be the best for you."

"Best, Daddy," Ari laid her head on his chest.

"See, you don't have anything to worry about," Paul promised.

The alarm buzzed indicating someone was in the lobby waiting to come inside.

"Oh my god," Will dislodged Ari trying to sit up. "Is she here already? I'm not ready!"

Ari huffed in exasperation.

"No, it's too early," Paul double-checked the itinerary his mother emailed him.

Paul moved over to the intercom.

"Who is it?" Paul questioned.

"Your big brother," Brady responded. "Let me in."

"Oh," Will sighed in relief.

A short elevator ride later, the front door opened.

"Hello," Brady announced. He held the door open to let Eric, holding baby Tate, inside.

Brady and Eric smiled widely at Paul.

Brady pushed Paul aside. "I brought Ari a present."

Ari perked up from the other side of the room.

"My baby," Ari gasped. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. "Gimme, gimme!"

"Hey, princess," Eric moved over to the fancy sofa and helped Ari hold Tate.

The rest of the kids moved over to see Brady and Eric. After a few hugs, the girls moved over to fawn over Tate.

"So," Brady nodded at Paul and Will. "Anything interesting happen to you two lately?"

"Like, oh, I don't know, a certain advertisement," Eric cajoled.

Will's cheeks heated up. He hid his face in Paul's bicep.

Brady and Eric burst into laughter.

"What are they talking about?" Sami demanded.

"You haven't seen it?" Eric asked, surprised.

"I thought you knew everything about Will before it even happened," Brady teased. "Oh, no wait. You're always the last to know."

"Shut up and tell me what you're talking about," Sami rolled her eyes.

Paul reluctantly handed over his phone opened to his and Will's advertisement.

Sami took one look at the screen and frowned.

"Oh, god," Sami responded. "I don't need to see this."

"You're gonna see it everywhere," Brady guaranteed. "I overheard Kate and my grandfather. She's talking billboards, magazines, online ads, everything. We won't be able to go anywhere without seeing those half-naked bodies."

Will groaned as Paul laughed.

Johnny, eavesdropping, looked at the picture. Afterwards he glared at Paul.

"Can you stop focusing on the naked part and look at our faces, please?" Will pleaded.

"That isn't any fun though," Eric replied.

Sami examined Will and Paul's facial expressions in the pictures.

' _OK, fine,'_ Sami admitted. _'They look nice together. And maybe the two of them look like they're happy.'_

' _Damnit,'_ Sami grumbled _. 'Maybe that idiot is in love with my son.'_

"Mom?" Will questioned. Once he emerged from hiding his face, Will instantly saw the look on his mom's face.

"What?" Sami answered shortly.

Will just smiled widely, leaning against Paul.

"Stop it," Sami narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything," Will stated.

"Yes you are," Sami argued. "I get it. Fine, I wasn't right."

"You mean, you were wrong?" Will pressed.

"Don't push it," Sami crossed her arms.

"What are we not talking about?" Eric wondered, bemused.

"Uh," Will looked at Johnny out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Will told his brother. "I downloaded a new Minecraft game on my tablet. It's in my bag in my room."

Johnny knew he was being sent out of the room. He would let it go this time.

Everyone waited until Johnny was out of earshot and the girls were all occupied with baby Tate.

"Mom's admitting how wrong she was about Paul cheating on me," Will declared.

"I was wondering about that," Brady nodded. "I figured it was crap but I wondered."

"I didn't, obviously," Paul assured everyone. "I am happily taken."

"Doesn't really explain your face, now does it?" Eric pointed at Paul's bruised eye.

"Goes with the fat lip Sonny has though," Brady mused. As much as he tried to stay neutral, he really couldn't this time.

"Your beloved brother and cousin were fighting over my son like dogs over a piece of meat," Sami informed them all.

"Thank you, Mom," Will said sarcastically.

"Wow," Brady's eyes opened widely. "Did he see your ad?"

"Um, no," Paul licked his lips, feeling uncomfortable. "He just wouldn't listen."

"I see," Eric shot Sami a meaningful look.

"I didn't see him today," Brady commented. "God only knows what he thought of it."

Everyone sat in a comfortable silence. The only sounds were the girls cooing whenever Tate would giggle.

Paul's phone beeped, his alarm going off.

"I need to leave to go pick up my mom," Paul announced.

"Your mom is coming here?" Brady questioned. "To Salem?"

"Yeah," Paul answered. He kissed Will quickly. Afterwards, he kissed the top of Ari's head.

"Does Dad know this?" Brady wondered. "Or Marlena?"

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned it," Paul said. He thought it over for a moment. "Oh, crap."

"This'll be a blast," Sami commented.

Sami got off the couch.

"That's it. I'm making mimosas," Sami pronounced.

* * *

Sonny paced back and forth in front of Victor's desk, raging. Victor continued working as if Sonny wasn't there at all.

"Why didn't you warn me about this?" Sonny seethed. He gestured wildly to the copy of the ad lying on Victor's desk.

"I wasn't aware I had to tell you every decision my companies make," Victor remarked dryly.

"When it has to do with my husband, yeah, you do," Sonny yelled.

"Will Horton is no longer your problem, thank god," Victor shook his head.

"If you have such a problem with Will," Sonny sneered. "Why are you using him in your ads?"

"The boy is popular now," Victor dismissed. "We all have to make sacrifices for business."

"Not when those sacrifices affect me," Sonny argued. "How could you let Will do this?"

"I didn't let him do anything," Victor shrugged. "Kate and her little sidekick Jake instigated the whole thing."

"Actually," Victor continued. "Your little stunt with True Vista drummed up even more interest. So, far sales have already increased for the magazine and the cologne. So, I suppose I should be thanking you."

Sonny stopped his pacing to glare at his uncle.

"What?" Victor questioned. "I thought you were done with them both."

"How am I supposed to be done with Will?" Sonny wondered. "After everything."

Victor stared at Sonny judgmentally.

"Did you really think fighting his boyfriend in front of him was going to win you any points?" Victor shook his head, disappointed.

"Everything you did," Victor began. "The article, getting Paul out of town, was a good start. But you are a Kiriakis."

Sonny sat down across from Victor, paying close attention.

"If you want something or someone," Victor continued. "You don't stop until it's yours."

"Now," Victor folded his hands on top of the desk. "We both know the one thing that will give you an in with Will Horton."

Sonny nodded reluctantly.

' _Am I the type of man that uses his daughter to get what he wants?'_ Sonny thought.

' _I guess I have to be,'_ Sonny realized. _'If I can win Ari back, I'll win Will back.'_

* * *

"So," Tori said from inside Paul's car.

"Hmm," Paul nodded.

"I saw your advertisement," Tori revealed. "It was…interesting."

"It was my idea to include Will," Paul told his mother. "Originally it was going to be another model but I knew I only wanted to be with Will."

"Will," Tori repeated. "Right. You've certainly gotten close with him. Are the two of you living together?"

"No," Paul answered. "Well, I've been staying with him but it's not official. I couldn't stay in the hotel anymore obviously and I didn't want to be apart from Will."

"Obviously," Tori mumbled.

Paul glanced at his mother curiously.

"Is there something you really want to ask me?" Paul demanded, straightforward.

"I'm just still trying to wrap my head around you being with Will Horton," Tori admitted. "He's not the type of man I pictured my son with."

"Really?" Paul asked. "Because he's the exact type of person I want to be with. He's smart, kind, loyal, exciting. He challenges me. We're honest. There's no one else I want to be with."

"So you keep saying," Tori shrugged. "I just don't see how the Will Horton I knew is any of those things."

"That's because you don't know him," Paul argued. "You met him at a horrible time in his life. He's older now, wiser. He owns up to his faults. But I'm not going to let you or anyone else hold them against him."

"Will's changed," Paul insisted. "Trust me. In a few days, you'll love him just as much as I do."

"I hope for all our sakes I do," Tori conceded.

* * *

Author's note:

I had an unbelievably busy week. So, just a short chapter for now.

Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

The minute Paul left to pick up his mother, Will was a jittery mess. He moved from the couch to the floor by the kids. A few seconds later he was up adjusting the remotes for the TV. After that, he went to the kitchen. He cleaned the already sparkling countertop down.

Sami, Eric, and Brady watched Will move from spot to spot finding imaginary imperfections.

It was when Will started moving the sofa cushions a fraction of an inch one way or the other that Sami stepped in.

"I don't think those pillows can move anymore," Sami pointed out.

"Right," Will twisted his hands together.

Will sat on the sofa for a moment before popping back up.

"I think I need to mop," Will uttered in a squeaky voice.

"Sit," Sami pointed back to the couch.

Will, feeling scolded, sat down.

"Stop freaking out," Sami ordered. "It's not like anything that awful could happen."

Seeing Will's wide-eyes and lifted eyebrows, Sami sighed.

"It's not like anything that awful could happen again," Sami amended. "Besides," Sami scooted over to Will. "Everyone here loves you. If she can't see how great you are that's her loss."

"Thanks," Will mumbled. "I want her to like me and I blew it months ago."

"Yeah, blackmailing her wasn't the brightest move," Brady nodded.

"Thank you," Will spat at him.

"I'm just saying," Brady shrugged. "At least you didn't do anything that horrible to her."

"Like hit her over the head?" Will asked sweetly.

Brady narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, like that," Brady responded. "But people can grow from those situations."

"John hates Theresa," Will countered.

"Don't listen to him," Eric butted in. "He's an idiot."

"Hey," Brady defended weakly.

"Who is the ultimate authority in having an in-law hate you?" Eric asked, ignoring Brady.

Everyone turned to look at Sami.

"Oh, sure. Hold that against me," Sami huffed.

"But you get along with grandma now," Will turned to face his mom.

"I don't know if get along is the word," Sami mused. "We have more common enemies now. Stefano still hates me though."

"But you do it now and Stefano doesn't count," Will encouraged. "So, any tips?"

"Well," Sami thought it over. "You could both plot to cover up a murder together?"

Will threw himself back against the couch.

"I am doomed," Will put his forearm over his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic," Brady dismissed.

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "Besides, I bet I still know how to cheer you up."

"Ooooh," Brady laughed. "I bet it does still work."

"No it doesn't," Will moved closer to the edge of the couch.

"I bet it does," Eric teased.

Eric got off the couch, fingers outstretched.

"Nope," Will fibbed. He pressed his lips together, refusing to laugh.

Eric's fingers prodded at Will's stomach and sides. Loud giggles burst from Will's mouth.

Sami scooted over so she wouldn't get in the way.

The kids all turned to see what the commotion was about. Seeing Uncle Eric tickling Will got them all excited.

Before Will knew it he had four other hands poking and pinching at him.

"Stop it," Will squirmed. "No, let me go."

"Get him," Ari cheered.

Will laughed and laughed until his sides hurt.

Finally free, Will's face was bright red and shining.

"You know what else used to cheer you up," Brady commented.

Sharing a sly look with Eric, they both grabbed at Will. Brady lifted Will's legs while Eric grabbed his arms. They pulled Will until he was off the couch and dangling in the air.

"Stop it," Will chuckled. "You're old. You're gonna drop me."

"Old?" Sami squawked.

Eric and Brady swung Will back and forth. Neither would admit that it was much harder to do now that Will was a full grown man.

Ari, Sydney, Allie, and Johnny all laughed and cheered on their uncles. The four jumped up and down on the couch cushions, shouting loud encouragements.

"Don't drop Daddy," Ari warned. "No break."

"We won't hurt him," Eric promised.

"You know what used to really get Daddy excited?" Brady asked Ari.

"Noooo," Will whined even though he had a big smile on his face.

"Oh, yes," Brady insisted.

"3, 2, 1," Eric counted down.

When Eric got to one, Eric and Brady both tossed Will in the air, barely catching him before he hit the ground.

Everyone shouted encouragements, stomping and screaming.

Which was the exact moment Paul opened the door to escort his mother inside.

Tori Narita entered her son's condo to find a strange sight. Four children of varying ages were standing on her son's furniture. A blonde woman sat perched on the edge of the couch. All while two fully grown men tossed her son's alleged boyfriend up and down.

It took Paul a few moments to reconcile what he was seeing. When it finally made sense, he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Don't break that," Paul told Brady and Eric. "I need him."

"He's fine," Brady dismissed.

"No, I'm not," Will insisted.

While Will felt better the tickling and messing around did cheer him up. This was not the way he wanted Tori to see him again for the first time.

"Mom," Paul gestured towards the couch. "This is Sami Brady, Will's mom."

Sami lifted her hand in greeting while giving Tori an icy look.

"That's Eric Brady, Sami's brother," Paul continued. "And Brady Black, my brother."

Tori nodded politely to everyone.

"On the couch we have," Paul listed in order of their position. "Allie, Johnny, Sydney, and…"

Ari scrambled over the back of the couch before running over. She leapt into Paul's arms.

"This is my girl Ari," Paul informed his mother.

Ari stuck out her hand and beamed.

"My name is Arianna Grace Horton," Ari declared. She had been practicing at daycare.

"Nice to meet you," Tori responded. She recognized Arianna from a few photos Paul had sent her of the two of them.

Ari wiggled out of Paul's arms before rushing to Will.

Eric and Brady finally released Will's wrists and ankles. They gently lowered him to the floor.

"This my daddy," Ari clutched Will's hand. "He's the best daddy. I say so."

"Hi," Will greeted sheepishly.

"Will," Tori nodded, clearly uncomfortable.

Tate, left on the other couch, let out a few pitiful cries for attention.

Will, standing closest to him, lifted him up.

"Hey, little guy," Will smiled at him. "We didn't forget you. Maybe your daddy and Uncle Eric can swing you around now."

Will bounced Tate up and down before passing him over to Brady.

"Oh," Paul shook his head. "That's baby Tate. He's Brady's son so he's my nephew."

Tori lifted her eyebrows.

"You're family has certainly grown," Tori remarked.

Sami realized her children were standing on most of the furniture.

"Kids," Sami barked. "Off."

Johnny, Allie, and Sydney climbed down. The girls went back to making Christmas crafts. Johnny went back to playing Minecraft.

"Sit," Paul suggested. He swept his arm toward the sofa.

Tori sat primly on the edge of the cushion. She didn't realize there would be so many people around.

Ari let go of Will's hand to sit extremely close to Tori on the couch.

Tori turned to the side to find Ari's big, bright eyes staring at her.

"Hi, Paul's mommy," Ari smiled.

"Hello," Tori offered her a small smile of her own.

"You're pretty," Ari stated.

"Thank you," Tori responded, flattered.

"You have dark hair," Ari informed her. "My mommy has dark hair. She pretty too."

"Is that so?" Tori asked, warming up to the girl.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded. "She don't have a mommy though."

Will watched Ari carefully.

' _She's never this talkative with strangers,'_ Will knew. _'What is she up to?'_

Paul wrapped his arm around Will's waist and led him to the other sofa.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tori told Ari.

"That mean I no have mommy grandma," Ari batted her long lashes at Tori. "I have Paul's mommy grandma?"

Tori's eyebrows rose, shocked.

Eric and Brady guffawed while Sami crossed her arms and sneered.

Paul smiled widely.

"Ari," Will sputtered.

"I need more grandmas," Ari said to Will. "Only has some."

"I think you have enough," Will offered.

"Nu uh," Ari shook her head. "Only has Grammy and Grandma and Grandma Kate and Grandma Marlna. I need more."

"Sweetie, you can't just ask her that," Will tried to explain. He shot Tori a nervous glance.

' _Oh god,'_ Will thought.

"It's alright," Tori patted Ari's knee.

Ari snuggled in close to Tori, putting her head on her chest.

"I love my super Paul," Ari said. "Super Paul love Ari and Daddy. That mean you Paul's mommy grandma."

Tori shifted until she could lean against the pillows. Without thinking, her fingers began to run through Ari's long blonde locks.

"You can call me whatever you want," Tori promised Ari. "I won't mind."

Ari turned and caught Paul's eyes. She gave him an impish grin.

* * *

Will and Paul stood in the kitchen getting together some drinks.

"What the hell is that?" Will wondered. He pointed towards his daughter cuddling Paul's mother.

"I don't know," Paul answered with a grin. "But I don't think my mom minds."

"But, she, but what if," Will tried to say.

"If she wanted to move her away she would," Paul took Will by the shoulders. "Just go with it. Nothing bad is going to come from my mother falling for Ari."

"I guess not," Will agreed. "I just don't want her to think I told her to do that."

"Look at her," Paul suggested. He physically turned Will to face Tori. "Does that look like the face of someone who is suspicious?"

Will looked at the soft, caring expression on Tori's face.

"No," Will admitted.

"It's going to be fine," Paul promised. "Besides, it's impossible not to love your daughter. Just like it's impossible not to love you."

Will scoffed, "Right."

"It's impossible for me not to," Paul cupped Will's cheek.

Will smiled softly, holding Paul's gaze.

"Ari and my mom?" Paul told Will. "Kind of a dream come true."

"Yeah?" Will questioned.

"Your family, my family," Paul shrugged. "I love seeing them blending together."

Will nodded before kissing Paul.

Tori looked over at her son kissing Will Horton in the kitchen. She still found the situation strange. Tori didn't know how her son managed to fall for Will of all people but she tried to keep an open mind.

The toddler softly talking to her helped soften her up though.

"Daddy kiss my booboo and I all better," Ari explained. "See? Best Daddy!"

"I bet he is," Tori nodded.

Brady lifted up Tate into the air.

"Uh oh," Brady sniffed. "Someone needs a new diaper."

"Don't look at me," Sami derided. "Change your own kid."

"I'll help," Eric rolled his eyes.

Brady, Eric, and Tate moved towards one of the bedrooms to change Tate's diaper.

"Ari," Sami ordered. "Go draw Tori a picture."

"Okie, Grammy," Ari pulled out of Tori's embrace. Not wanting to upset her grammy, Ari moved over to hug her. "Love you, Grammy."

Sami smiled, touched.

Waiting until Ari was with the kids and out of earshot, Sami sat down next to Tori.

"So," Sami said straight to the point. "What's this bullshit I hear about you hating my son?"

Tori shifted, surprised by the woman's boldness.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked.

Sami crossed her arms, looking expectant.

"It's complicated," Tori replied. "Will did-,"

"Will reacted the way anyone would to someone trying to steal their husband," Sami dismissed.

"And I hate to break it to you," Sami continued. "But your son is no picnic to deal with either."

"How could you even-," Tori began.

"Let's see," Sami counted off on her fingers. "Homewrecking, fighting, scandals-,"

Tori cut Sami off as well.

"My son would never do any of those things," Tori insisted.

"Have you seen his face?" Sami asked. "Why don't you try asking him when and how he got those bruises?"

"I was using that," Allie shouted.

"No, I was," Sydney fought back.

"Mom," Allie screamed.

Sami rolled her eyes and stood up.

"All I'm saying is," Sami told Tori. "Your son's not perfect either. But Will and I gave him a chance. Maybe you could try doing the same thing."

Sami moved over to separate her fighting daughters.

"Uh, Paul?" Brady asked with a sheepish smile. "Do you mind if I stick Tate in your bathtub?"

"No," Paul moved away from the kitchen. "I'll show you how to use it."

Will looked at Tori out of the corner of his eye.

' _I'm the only one here,'_ Will thought. _'Just bring her a drink. You can do this. You can do it.'_

Will grabbed a mug of coffee and took it to Tori.

"Um, here," Will gave her a frightened smile.

"Thank you," Tori replied. She held the mug in her hands.

Will sat, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Paul doesn't have any tea yet," Will told her. "Or we'd make some, he'd make some. I don't know how to make fancy tea. I just have tea bags. Well, no I don't. My mom got me some after I got out of the hospital. But Paul always made it for me because I don't…know how."

Will clamped his mouth together, forcing himself to stop talking.

Tori knew Will was just as nervous as she was.

"I taught Paul when he was young how to make a proper pot of tea," Tori said offhanded.

"My mom didn't really teach me any of that," Will shrugged. "I only just started learning how to cook. I'm not that good but Paul always pretends I am to make me feel better."

Tori smiled, "That sounds like my son."

"He's really great," Will added. "Ari took to him right away. Ever since, the um, incident, she's been calling him her super Paul."

Tori nodded.

"I was glad to hear that you were alright after that," Tori admitted. "I saw it on the news."

"Thank," Will responded. "It was all Paul though. He saved me."

"I saw something else in the news," Tori confessed.

Will winced, certain she would bring up the ad.

"About my son's night away from you in Chicago," Tori continued.

Will frowned, needing a moment to think about it.

"Oh," Will said.

"Oh?" Tori questioned.

Tori didn't bring it up with Paul in the ride over because she didn't know how. She didn't know the parameters of his relationship with Will. For all she knew maybe Paul could do as he pleased.

"Well, it's not like it really happened," Will replied. He felt a bit confused.

"It didn't?" Tori asked.

"No," Will looked at her oddly. "Paul wouldn't cheat on me. That's not the type of person he is. Did you think he did?"

"I don't know what I thought," Tori muttered. "The model with him was so…"

"Yeah," Will crossed his arms. "He's really hot. But Paul wants to be with me."

"I see," Tori nodded.

"No," Will pulled all the courage he had. "I don't think you do."

Will looked at his knees, grounding himself.

"I know the type of person I was before," Will confessed. "I know I did bad things and hurt people. And I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did. But I'm not like that anymore.

"I learned the hard way that my actions have consequences," Will added. "I made my choices and because of that I lost my husband. I had to figure out how to survive on my own for the first time with a daughter. But I did.

"It was hard but I did," Will elaborated. "I got myself help, professional help. I have a better job now. I can support Ari by myself. And Paul forgave me for what I did.

"I know it's hard to understand," Will conceded. "But even back last December there was something between Paul and me. We got each other. We empathized with each other's coming out and struggling. We have a lot of the same interests. We were attracted to each other.

"And I know how bad that sounds," Will continued. "I cheated on my husband and I ruined so many lives. But I'm not like that anymore. I know how lucky I am to have someone like Paul pay even the smallest amount of attention to me. He's so," Will gestured helplessly, "And I'm so," Will looked down.

"I know it doesn't make a lot of sense to everyone else," Will closed his eyes. "But he loves me. Sometimes I don't know why either. He could be with anyone. Why would he want me?

"But I'm getting better," Will said in a stronger voice. "Every day I am. A better father, a better son, and brother. I try every day to make sure Paul knows how much he means to me. That he knows how much I appreciate him and love him.

"God," Will chuckled. "Somedays I have no idea how I got so lucky. He loves me and he loves my daughter. He trusts me even when I gave him every reason not to before.

Will looked Tori in her eyes.

"I love your son," Will declared. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure he and everyone else knows it."

Paul stood behind Will and his mother, eavesdropping. Paul gave the two a few moments once Will's speech finished.

Sitting down next to Will, Paul couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"So," Paul asked, hand on Will's knee. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Tori responded. "Just listening to your boyfriend."

Will smiled sheepishly.

Tori looked over Paul's face before frowning.

"How did you get those bruises?" Tori asked.

Paul and Will both shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," Paul finally said honestly. "Yesterday, I kind of got into it with Sonny."

Tori blinked several times.

"Excuse me?" Tori tilted her head.

"Yeah," Paul gave her a roguish smile.

"With Sonny?" Tori repeated, incredulous.

"He was going after Will," Paul defended. "He set up that stupid article. He orchestrated me going to Chicago in the first place. He was sending Will these stupid secret admirer gifts."

"Really?" Tori wondered.

Will nodded.

"I didn't encourage him," Will assured her. "I didn't do anything. After the incident he's been really weird. Hopefully he's figured out I'm staying with Paul."

"I see," Tori replied. She honestly had no idea what to think.

* * *

Everyone sat around the massive dining room table inside the condo for lunch.

Tori smiled politely at the conversation the children were engaging in.

"And then I won," Johnny nodded proudly.

"Yeah, whatever," Allie rolled her eyes.

"Mommy," Sydney asked innocently. "When we see Grandma?"

"Well," Sami swallowed down a bite of her lunch. "I suppose we'll have to call and ask when she wants to come by."

"And Daddy too," Allie insisted.

"I can send my dad a message and see if they're free," Brady offered.

"Can we watch TV now?" Johnny asked, bored.

"Fine," Sami huffed. "But put your plate in the sink first."

"Daddy, I watch?" Ari questioned.

"First," Will called her over.

Ari dutifully stood still as her daddy cleaned her face off.

"Beautiful," Will declared. "Now you can go."

Tori sat contemplating something.

"So," Tori took a deep breath and looked at Brady. "John is your father as well?"

"Yep," Brady nodded as he fed Tate. "But he's with their mom," Brady nodded towards Eric and Sami.

"Oh," Tori mumbled.

"Yeah," Sami nodded. "For most of our lives, interestingly."

"Right," Tori replied.

"Johnny's named after John actually," Sami added.

"Mom," Will sighed.

"I'm just making conversation," Sami shrugged.

"Well stop it," Will pleaded. "I'm gonna send a text to Dad and see if he can come see Allie."

"I guess it's a good thing I bought the big condo after all," Paul joked.

"Wait," Tori's eyes narrowed. She looked at Paul. "Your father is with Will's…"

"Grandma," Paul answered. "Which means my brother is technically Will's step-uncle. If they got married again I would be Will's step uncle."

"OK," Tori shook her head.

"Paul shares a sister with Sami and me," Eric noted.

"My dad is dating Sonny's mom," Will said helpfully. "If we really want to get awkward."

"Hey," Brady held up one hand. "My son is related to Paul, Will, oh and Sonny."

"Yeah and my twins have different fathers," Sami huffed. "Either way I win."

Brady's phone began to ring.

"I better take this," Brady said after seeing it was his father.

Brady stood up with Tate in his arms. He looked between Sami, Paul, and Will. The three that were sitting closest to him.

With a nod, Brady handed Tate over to Will.

"Oh, come on," Sami complained. "I have more experience with babies than he does."

"I'm pretty sure Will did more parenting than you did," Brady ran out of the way. Sami threw a fork at him.

"Your Auntie is crazy," Will held Tate in front of his face. "Yes, she is."

Tate cooed and giggled. He reached out to touch Will's face, exploring.

Paul smiled at the sight.

"Brady's right," Paul decided. "You are good with babies."

"Babies are easy," Will booped Tate's little nose. "It's when they can walk and talk things get hard."

Paul moved his chair closer to Will's. He lifted up a napkin and covered his face, playing peek-a-boo with Tate.

"Where's Uncle Paul?" Will asked Tate. "He's gone."

Paul popped back into sight.

"There he is," Will exclaimed.

Tate clapped his chubby fists together.

Tori found herself mesmerized by the sight of her son interacting with a child. Tori didn't have any siblings herself. For the longest time it was just her, her father, and Paul.

From a young age, Paul obsessed over baseball. Tori always knew that's what Paul would grow up to be.

' _A successful pitcher,'_ Tori thought. _'Living out his dream with a beautiful woman on his arm. That's the life I always pictured for him. That's the life he had.'_

Tori knew Paul was gay a lot longer than he realized. She knew her son. She loved her son. Maybe she didn't understand how he felt what he felt but she loved him regardless.

One thing that scared her the most about Paul coming out wasn't the ridicule he would endure. It wasn't the loss of his sponsors or his career. What Tori feared the most was losing out on this.

' _I thought the only way Paul would get to have a family would be with a woman,'_ Tori recalled. _'I didn't think he would get his happily ever after.'_

Tori watched Paul and Will easily play with the baby and smiled.

' _Maybe there are different kinds of fairy tale endings,'_ Tori realized.

After a while, Tate began to get fussy.

"Did your daddy forget to burp you?" Will asked Tate.

Will grabbed a napkin and put it over his shoulder. He adjusted Tate until he could gently pat along his back.

Will glanced at the time.

"Can you go get started on putting Ari down?" Will asked Paul. "I'll bring Tate in as soon as he's done."

"Sure," Paul smiled at Will.

Paul walked over to the couch and held his hand out to Ari.

"I bought some new books in your room. You wanna go see?" Paul questioned expertly.

"Okie," Ari responded. She held Paul's hand.

"Hmm, we better sit on the potty first," Paul decided.

"Yeah," Ari agreed. "No accidents."

Tori turned to watch Paul take Ari into the bathroom, amazed.

"He's really good at that," Will told Tori. "Taking care of Ari, I mean."

"I don't think I've ever even seen him around a child for long before," Tori shook her head.

"He had some trouble at first," Will confessed. "But he's a pro with Ari now. He's not too bad with Tate either."

"Everything is so different for him now," Tori commented. "A year ago…" Tori trailed off.

Sami, listening in, cleared her throat.

"Well," Sami said, surprisingly helpful. "It's not hard to get along with Ari. She's adorable."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"That she is," Eric stated. "Much easier of a child than Will."

"Hey," Will pouted.

"She's never drowned or needed brain surgery," Eric countered. "So don't even, kiddo."

"Thank god for that," Will shivered slightly. "I'll take my adorable, easy child anytime."

"Anyway," Sami continued, rolling her eyes. "Clearly, Paul is smitten with Will and Ari."

"He called us his Hortons' one time," Will smiled bashfully.

Tori smiled back, surprising herself.

Tate let out a loud belch.

Eric laughed loudly.

"Definitely takes after his daddy," Sami shook her head.

"Come on, big guy," Will stood up carefully. Tate held snuggly in Will's arms. "I've got a bed with your name on it."

Will, waving to get Brady's attention, indicated he was putting him down.

Brady nodded appreciatively. His father was asking him a million questions on the situation.

"Hey, baby girl," Will said as he came into her room. "Do you have enough room for one more?"

"My baby," Ari lifted her arms, yawning widely.

"Yep," Will fixed it so both Tate and Ari were safe and snug on the bed.

Will turned to look at Paul expectantly.

Paul, book in hand, cleared his throat and began to read.

"Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot," Paul began.

* * *

Tori took her suitcase to the last empty guestroom in the condo. Slowly unpacking gave her time to think.

' _The Will Horton I've seen today is so different than the one I met at the beginning of the year,'_ Tori hung up her clothes. _'Could he really have changed that much in so short of time?'_

' _And what about Paul?'_

Tori knew her son better than he did at times. When she was in Salem before she knew what he was trying to do with Sonny Kiriakis.

' _He wanted Sonny back and didn't care that he was married or had a child,'_ Tori recalled. _'He might have denied it but I knew.'_

' _I couldn't understand how Paul could want to be with Sonny. Sonny, who was married, yet followed my son around like a dog desperate for attention.'_

' _How do I know this isn't the same situation? Is Will really over Sonny? Is Paul over Sonny?'_

Once she put everything away, Tori went in search of the bathroom. The first one she found was occupied as was the second. Giving up, Tori went into Paul's bedroom to use the master bathroom.

Looking around the room, Tori saw little touches that were clearly Will. There was a notebook on one side of the bed. A pair of shoes left out when Paul was rather meticulous about keeping his bedroom neat.

' _Even in here,'_ Tori noticed, coming into the bathroom.

There were two sinks with two toothbrushes. Two sets of towels hanging on the towel holder.

' _For someone that said they don't live together,'_ Tori thought with a shake of her head.

Once finished, Tori washed her hands. She caught sight of a small travel bag sitting near one sink. Curiosity got the better of her and she began to snoop.

It took only a few moments for Tori to realize the bag belonged to Will. Inside there was a stick of deodorant and two different prescription bottles.

Tori only felt a tiny bit bad about reading them both.

' _Prozac and Xanax,'_ Tori read.

Tori wasn't that up to date on medicines but she knew what these two were for. She glanced back at the dates for both of them to see when Will started taking them.

' _Oh,'_ Tori realized, putting the bottles back where she found them. _'Maybe Will can change in a few short months if he has the proper help.'_

* * *

Tori came back into the great room to see Paul holding Will close. Sami and Eric had their heads bent together while Brady still spoke on the phone.

Tori took the time to examine how Paul interacted with Will.

Paul's fingers grazed up and down Will's arm. His entire body tilted towards Will, gravitating towards him. Every few seconds a small smile played across his lips. All the while Will looked perfectly content in Paul's arms.

Tori could see the two were important to each other. She could even see why her son was so attached to Arianna. Tori just wasn't sure she trusted Will yet though.

' _Will seems better than before,'_ Tori knew. _'But he could still be unstable.'_

Tori went to join the rest of the adults on the sofas. Will's siblings were still watching TV a short ways away.

The intercom buzzed, indicating there was someone in the lobby.

Paul, reluctantly, got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" Paul asked.

"Lucas," Lucas responded, a soft growl to his voice.

"Come on up," Paul said, pushing a button.

"Your dad doesn't sound happy," Paul commented towards Will.

"Well, a lot happened in the past few days," Will reminded Paul. He moved to stand next to Paul. Gently, Will touched Paul's bruised chin.

"Ugh," Paul groaned. "I keep forgetting about that. He probably wants to kill me."

"Probably," Will nodded.

Hearing a knock at the door, Paul grimaced before opening it.

"Lucas," Paul moved out of the way in case Lucas tried to hit him.

"Paul," Lucas hissed. He briefly eyed everyone in the room, eyebrow lifting seeing Tori Narita.

"Hi, Dad," Will smiled.

"Son," Lucas nodded.

"Daddy," Allie yelled from across the room.

"Hey," Lucas bent over to catch Allie in his arms. "There's my girl!"

"I missed you," Allie held onto Lucas tightly.

"I missed you too," Lucas promised. "I'll be right there, baby girl."

Allie moved over to the couch again with a bounce in her step.

"Dad," Will tried to say.

Lucas crossed his arms and glared at Paul.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," Lucas promised Will.

Sami shot Eric an exasperated look.

"What the hell do you think you're pulling?" Lucas demanded. "My son deserves-,"

"I know what your son deserves," Paul insisted. "And I'm doing my best to give that to him. I didn't cheat on him."

Lucas scoffed.

"Dad," Will put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "He didn't. He was with Grandma all night. Ask her."

"I wouldn't cheat on Will," Paul argued. "I would never hurt him, not after everything."

"I believe him," Will pointed out. He put his arm around Paul's waist. "He wouldn't do that."

Lucas stared between the two for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine," Lucas conceded. "In that case," Lucas reached out and smacked the back of both of their heads. "What the hell was that ad?"

"I told you about that," Will rubbed his head.

"You didn't tell me I was going to walk through the square and see my son naked," Lucas' hands waved around wildly.

"I was wearing pants," Will defended.

"Thank god for small miracles," Lucas raved.

"Dad," Will shook his head. "Get a grip. I'm an adult."

"Who authorized that picture?" Lucas questioned.

"Your mother," Paul pointed out.

"That woman has gone too far this time," Lucas grumbled.

"And why the hell can I see your bruises in the picture?" Lucas continued. "Why wouldn't you cover that up?"

"Grandma didn't want me to," Will shrugged. "And I trusted Paul not to hurt me."

"I'm gonna kill her," Lucas vowed.

"What do you mean it was Kate's idea?" Sami asked from the sofa. "Is she trying to make money off of you almost dying?"

"Well," Paul said. "I guess so. It's still pretty big news what happened."

Sami stood up to stand with Lucas.

"We're gonna kill her together," Sami promised.

"Oh my god," Will complained.

"No one profits from my sons misfortunes," Sami guaranteed.

"Uh," Eric said weakly from his spot. "Do you not remember what you did for ninety percent of Will's life?"

"Not now, Eric," Sami hissed.

"Mom, Dad," Will address. "I'm an adult. If I was uncomfortable I wouldn't have gone through with it. If I had a problem I would deal with it myself. I don't need you charging after Grandma for no reason."

"But-," Sami said.

"No," Will stood his ground. "Stop it."

"Are you at least getting paid for this?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know," Will responded. He looked over at Paul.

"I'll look into it," Paul flashed Will a smile.

"Can we please stop talking about this now?" Will asked. "We have a guest."

' _Who doesn't need to see how crazy my family really is,'_ Will thought.

"Right," Lucas turned towards Tori and nodded.

Tori nodded back. She didn't know what to make of Will's father.

Brady, finally off the phone, announced, "Dad and Marlena are coming for dinner."

"Oh, good," Paul responded. "More fun family bonding."

"Let's just get everything ready to decorate the tree," Will suggested. He grabbed Paul's hand. "When Ari gets up we can get started."

* * *

Author's note:

I hope everyone had a nice holiday and/or a good weekend. It's still going to be Christmas time in the story I'm afraid.

Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

"I sing Christmas song," Ari declared. "You hear."

Ari cleared her throat and adjusted on the sofa. Her head was resting against Will's chest while her sock-covered feet kicked the cushions.

"J'ngle bells, j'ngle bells," Ari sang loudly. "Oh fun, horse sleigh. Hey! J'ngle bells, j'ngle bells."

"You have a beautiful voice," Tori assured her. She found herself easily charmed by Ari.

Johnny, Allie, and Sydney were putting decorations on the large tree. Sami and Lucas were helping as well as Eric and Brady. Wil smiled watching his parents interact.

Will by no means wanted to see his parents together but their friendship made Will happy.

' _Such a nice difference from my childhood,'_ Will realized.

"Why don't you sing your other songs?" Will suggested. He pushed Ari's hair out of her face.

"Uh," Ari paused before singing again. "Santa Claus comes town. Santa Claus comes town."

Paul, walking back into the room, plopped next to Will and Ari.

"You know a lot of songs," Paul told Ari.

"I practice," Ari informed him.

"So," Tori glanced at the easy way Paul leaned against Will. "This is a nice place you have here, son."

"Thanks," Paul smiled. "I saw it when Will, Ari, and I were running one morning."

"You and Will certainly do a lot of things together," Tori commented lightly.

"Daddy 'n Super Paul best friend boyfriends," Ari inputted. She promptly went back to singing.

"I guess we are," Will said. "I never really thought about it before."

Paul put his arm around Will.

"I never thought about it either," Paul agreed. "I could do worse."

"You two don't have any other friends?" Tori wondered.

"We do," Paul replied. "Things have just been really," Paul searched for the proper word. "Hectic lately."

"Right," Tori remembered. "Things have been improving after…that?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. One hand automatically moved to his throat. "Everything's gotten easier."

"Hey, kiddo," Paul wondered. "Can you go check if Tate is still sleeping?"

"Okie," Ari ungracefully rolled off the couch and toddler toward her room.

Tori moved a bit closer.

"What exactly happened? I saw a video," Tori admitted a bit sheepishly. "But I don't…"

Will took a deep breath and squeezed Paul's leg. He gave his silent permission for Paul to talk to Tori about it all.

"Will got a new job reporting for the local newspaper," Paul explained. "He was really good at it, too good."

Will pressed his lips together. Even though he had been getting better, Will still didn't like discussing it all.

"They put him in charge of the Necktie Killer," Paul continued. "Will did some digging and investigating and discovered who the serial killer was."

"How did everything at the hotel happen?" Tori questioned.

"A series of unfortunate events," Will inputted. "Ben tried to go after Ari when she was at daycare and he went to the apartment we used to live in. So, Paul took us to his hotel."

"Somehow Ben figured out Will was there and managed to get inside," Paul finished. "You saw the rest in the video."

Paul put his arm around Will protectively. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Talking about it all brought up several unwanted emotions. Keeping his arm around Will reminded Paul he was still there. That Will was safe.

"Wow," Tori shook her head. "That's horrifying."

"It was," Will agreed. "But now it's over."

"We've all been moving forward," Paul confirmed. "Slowly but surely."

"Daddy," Ari yelled. "I wake my baby."

"Ugh," Will half-groaned, half-laughed. "Excuse me."

Tori noticed Paul followed Will with his eyes.

Paul turned back to face his mother and gave her a strange smile.

"What?" Paul asked her.

"Nothing," Tori softly smiled. "I just don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

Paul held out his arms for Ari to cuddle against while Will sat down next to them with Tate.

' _I've definitely never seen you like this,'_ Tori realized.

* * *

"Come inside," Paul swept his arms towards his condo.

"Thank you," Marlena smiled. She put down a large shopping bag and rushed towards Johnny, Allie, and Sydney.

"Son," John greeted. "This place looks great."

Paul nodded, "Thanks. Come on in."

John followed after Marlena towards the kids.

Will looked between his grandma and John and Tori still on the sofa.

' _Well,'_ Will thought. _'This'll be interesting.'_

"Come here, handsome," Marlena requested of Will.

Will stood up, Tate still in one arm.

Marlena fretted over Will. She pushed his hair out of his face and touched Will's throat.

"Are you OK?" Marlena wondered.

"Yeah," Will nodded. He looked down at his feet briefly. "For the most part."

"As long as you're here, with us," Marlena hugged Will with one arm.

"And you," Marlena extended her arms to pick up Tate. She started bouncing him on her hip. "Your cheeks get chubbier every time I see you."

Paul meandered towards his own mother. He desperately hoped that tonight would go well.

' _We've got tonight, Christmas Eve, and Christmas to get through,'_ Paul thought. _'Hopefully everyone can get along.'_

Sami stood side-by-side with her mother. The two talked quietly, heads bent together. Sami rather unsubtly shot Tori and Paul a look several times.

Will watched his mom and grandma while he checked on Ari.

Catching Paul's eye, Will and Paul came to an unspoken agreement. They were keeping the three women separated.

"You know," John said. Johnny was holding onto his side. "I think we brought something, didn't we Doc?"

"Right," Marlena agreed.

Allie and Sydney ran towards the door. They found the bag Marlena dropped and rifled through it.

"Gingerbread houses," Allie cheered.

* * *

Will and Paul set up the gingerbread house kits at the dining room table. Marlena and John wisely brought two.

All four kids sat at the table.

"Here," Will told the table full of children. "We need to put the walls up first. We can use the frosting as glue."

Will put up the structures and sat back to let the kids decorate. Ari, needing help, sat on Paul's lap. Lucas helped Allie while Sami assisted Sydney. Eric and Johnny worked on making it look like it snowed.

Tori hovered awkwardly between the table and the sofas. She hoped to get towards Paul before having to speak to anyone. She wasn't so lucky.

John, hand in hand with Marlena, walked up to Tori.

"Tori," John politely smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"Yes," Tori agreed. She didn't want to be rude.

Marlena, deciding to be civil, said, "I'm glad Paul invited you."

"Thank you," Tori replied. "I'm glad he did as well."

"How have things been going with Will?" John asked, curious.

"Good," Tori responded. "I almost can't believe how different he is."

"Of course he's different," Marlena bristled. "He's grown so much this year."

"I've noticed," Tori nodded. "Excuse me," she said.

Tori moved to sit next to Paul at the large table.

Paul helped Ari put gumdrop roof tiles on the gingerbread house. He questioned his mother discreetly.

"You OK?" Paul wondered.

"Yes," Tori nodded.

She was fine. A little awkward and nervous but Tori was just fine. It had been several years since her time with John. While their time resulted in the best thing in her life, Paul, she had moved on, hardened herself.

Things might not be ideal, but Tori felt determined to make the most of the situation.

' _Everything is uncomfortable enough without_ adding that _to it,'_ Tori mused.

"You've got something," Paul told Ari. He dabbed a bit of frosting on her nose.

Ari giggled. She attempted to use her tongue to lick it off. Realizing it wasn't going to come off, Ari rubbed a big glob on Paul's face too.

Johnny glanced up from his decorating. He watched as Ari and Paul goofed around, getting Will mixed into it too.

Allie caught Johnny's eye. They both noticed how happy both Will and Ari looked.

Once Will had cleaned both Ari and Paul, Ari got back to work.

"Here," Ari shoved a handful of M&M's into Tori's hand. "You help?"

Will linked his ankle with Paul's and grinned.

* * *

All the adults sat down at the massive table for dinner. The kids were sitting at the kitchen island. Paul had ordered out food from the Brady Pub. It seemed easier than trying to cook for everyone. Plus, he knew everyone liked it.

Paul felt relieved that so far everything had gone smoothly.

' _The kids are giving me a chance. My mom and Will seem fine. Sami is behaving. My parents are getting along,'_ Paul thought. _'Things are going good.'_

"So, Will," Eric asked lightly. "Have you heard any more about what's happening with Ben?"

"Uh, no," Will looked down at his plate. "Justin said he would get back to me about it. I know that he was talking about a plea bargain."

Sami snorted causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Sami huffed. "Excuse me for wanting that bastard to be held accountable for what he did to my baby."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "I don't want Ben getting off for what he did to you, Will."

"It's not really up to me," Will lifted one shoulder.

Will didn't want to talk about this.

Paul cleared his throat.

Brady, taking the hint, changed the subject.

"Have you two heard anything about the reaction to your ad?" Brady questioned.

"I've pretty much been ignoring everything," Will admitted. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"I've been ignoring Kate," Paul confessed. "But I've checked out the response on social media."

"And?" Brady asked.

Paul grinned devilishly.

"Some groups are pissed about it," Paul said. "But the target audience definitely enjoys it."

"Oh god," Will mumbled, face red.

"You're popular now, baby," Paul declared. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows you're my hot young thing."

"Really?" Lucas asked dryly.

"Yeah, we all know who they're really looking at," Will argued.

"Nope," Paul teased. "It's both of us."

"Stop it," Will whined.

"You know you're adorable," Marlena smiled.

"That's exactly what every grown man wants to be," Will rolled his eyes. "Adorable."

"Don't say you're a grown man," Sami pointed her fork at him. "You are not grown!"

"I'm 22, Mom," Will reminded her.

"No," Sami shook her head. "I refuse to believe it."

"22 years and about a month," Will laughed. "Does that mean you're going to be 40 soon?"

"You shut your mouth," Sami gasped. "I am not 40!"

Paul, Brady, and Eric loudly laughed.

"You're already a grandma," Will shrugged. "I don't know why you're surprised by this."

"I'm a grandma because you couldn't wrap it up," Sami crossed her arms.

"I'm pretty sure that's why I'm alive," Will responded with a lifted brow.

"Hey, now," Lucas lifted both his hands. "Don't blame me."

"You two were clearly bad influences," John teased.

"We're bad influences?" Sami stared in exasperation. "Your little dirty secret is sitting next to my son."

Tori sat up straighter, frowning.

"Sami," Marlena shook her head.

"Let's not forget Belle either," Sami sniffed.

"Uh, Sami," Brady smiled sinfully. "How many baby daddies do you have?"

"Not as many baby mamas as your father," Sami gave Brady an angelic grin.

"Mom," Will sternly replied.

"You started it," Sami dismissed.

"Wait," Paul said. He was thinking over what everyone had said. "So, Will had a kid when he was a teenager. And Sami had Will when she was a teenager," Paul trailed off.

"Yeah?" Will answered.

"And Marlena and John have kids with a lot of people," Paul commented.

"Is this going somewhere?" Marlena pursed her lips.

"Hey," Paul said. "I'm just getting a clear picture about why Will is the way he is."

"What does that mean?" Sami stiffened.

"Probably that you all screwed Will up," Brady mumbled.

"Do you really want to get in on this?" Sami shot back.

"I'd say compared to you I'm nice and normal," Brady argued.

"Really?" Eric frowned. "Who gave birth to Tate?"

"Don't get me started on you," Brady huffed.

"I think we all need to just relax," Paul suggested.

"Quiet, homewrecker," Sami waved her hand dismissively.

Paul rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Sami's brusque behavior.

Tori was a different story.

"How dare you?" Tori spat.

"I wouldn't," Will quietly recommended.

"You heard me," Sami threw her napkin on the table.

"Samantha, be nice," John ordered.

Marlena shot John a stern look.

"Why are you defending her?" Marlena questioned.

"I'm not," John argued weakly. "I'm just…"

"Actually," Will told Paul. "I think my grandma Kate has more baby daddies. If we're being fair."

"You can't talk to my son that way," Tori scolded Sami.

"I'm gonna talk to your son however the hell I feel like," Sami sneered. "If he doesn't like it, tough."

"You are in his home," Tori responded. "You should treat him with more respect. Especially after everything he's done for your poor son."

"I wasn't defending her," John rubbed his forehead.

"You didn't care at all until Tori said something," Marlena argued.

"Because Sami is clearly out of her league," John defended.

"My poor son?" Sami glared. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Sami," Brady interrupted. "I think we all know what she means by your poor son."

Sami, annoyed, tossed her fork at Brady.

Unfortunately, the fork still had a bite of food stuck to it. A forkful of mashed potatoes flew off and smacked Will in the face.

Will frowned, wiping off his cheek. He gave his mom an exasperated look before throwing his roll at her.

Sami blocked the bread with her hand. It hit Lucas instead. Lucas threw the bread back across the table only for it to carom off a takeout box and smack Paul.

Before everyone knew it, food was flying.

Tori looked at everyone incredulously. Which was when someone, most likely Sami, hurled a hamburger in her face.

Will laughed. The situation was ridiculous and embarrassing but Will was having fun. It reminded Will of when he was in grade school and his parents got into a food fight.

' _Only this time I'm not completely mortified,_ ' Will realized. He discreetly threw a hamburger bun in Brady's direction.

"Children," John reprimanded.

Several handfuls of food smashed in John's face.

Eventually everyone found themselves covered in food. They were all having so much fun they nearly forgot what they were arguing over.

Hearing the commotion, all four children walked into the dining room.

"What?" Johnny asked in amazement.

"Mommy?" Sydney wondered.

Allie covered her mouth with her hands, giggling.

"Daddy," Ari put her hands on her hips. "You make big mess without me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry," Will reached out to snatch Ari. He wiped his messy hands all over her face.

Ari screamed and laughed, wriggling around.

"Paul, save me," Ari pleaded.

Paul reached out, making it seem like he was going to help Ari. Instead, Paul just slathered more of a mess all over her.

"Ugh," Ari giggled.

Allie, Sydney, and Johnny all managed to get covered in food as well.

Everyone quieted down and sat in a comfortable silence. Slowly, everyone looked around the filthy table. Each person had food and sauces dripping down their face and neck.

Will thought back to how nervous he was that morning. How he wanted to make a perfect second impression on Tori Narita. How he wanted everything to go smoothly.

' _And now she's covered in ketchup and mashed potatoes,'_ Will's chest began to quiver.

Will tried to hold in his laughter but it was impossible. Throwing his head back, Will howled loudly.

One by one everyone joined him until the table, young and old, laughed with Will.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Paul told John and Marlena at the front door.

Everyone who was not staying in the condo needed to get home and wash up.

"It was interesting," John shook his head.

"And still not the most dysfunctional family dinner we've ever had," Marlena noted.

With a bright smile, Marlena kissed Paul's cheek.

"Take care of my grandson, would you?" Marlena requested.

"It's a full time job but I'm up for it," Paul teased.

Will helped Brady put Tate into a warm jacket. Tate was the only one not covered in his own food for once.

"Thanks again for giving me some of Ari's old things," Brady said to Will. "It means a lot."

"Sorry for the occasional pink," Will shrugged.

Ari smothered Tate in kisses.

"Goodbye, my baby," Ari cooed. "I play you soon."

Eric pulled Will into a hug. He finished up saying goodbye to Sami and the kids.

"Thanks for coming," Will patted his back.

"I figured you would need some extra support today," Eric revealed.

"You're the best," Will said before pulling back.

"I'm telling Austin you said that," Eric teased.

Paul escorted everyone to the elevator. He said his goodbyes and came back inside.

Sami took Johnny and Allie to one bathroom to clean up. Will took Ari and Sydney to another. That left Tori standing in the dining area attempting to clean up.

"You don't have to do that," Paul rushed to stop his mom. "I'm just going to call the concierge. The condo has a maid service. They'll come up and clean it."

"Oh," Tori put down the sponge she had found.

Paul gave his mother a once over. He had never seen her so disheveled in all his life.

Living in San Francisco, they had been caught in the rain before. Tori had taken Paul to baseball practice on dusty, dirt fields.

 _'But she's never been like this,'_ Paul shook his head.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mother," Paul confided. "I should have warned you that Sami has a mouth and a temper to match it."

"There's no need to apologize," Tori waved her hand dismissively. "Honestly, I had fun."

"Really?" Paul tilted his head. A smile spread over his face.

"You fit in so nicely, you know," Tori squeezed Paul's forearm. "You have a large family now. Unconventional and slightly bizarre. But you have them.

"You're happy, Paul-san," Tori continued. "And that makes me happy."

Paul nodded, beaming.

"Now, I need to get cleaned up and go to bed," Tori decided. "Do tell everyone goodnight for me."

* * *

"Kids are all out," Will told Paul.

Will walked into their shared bathroom in the master room.

"The poor maid is going to need to scrub down all the bathtubs too," Will pointed out.

Will looked at himself in the mirror and chuckled.

' _I look ridiculous,'_ Will huffed.

Turning towards Paul, Will paused, eyes widening.

"Hey," Paul smirked. He sat on the edge of the jetted bathtub, naked. "I was waiting for you."

"Uh huh," Will said dumbly.

"Why don't you rinse off in the shower," Paul suggested. "And join me in here?"

Will scrambled to pull off his clothes.

Paul watched, amused. He loved how after all these months Will still seemed so eager to be with him.

Will stepped into the shower, giving his body a perfunctory wash.

Dripping, Will moved to stand in front of Paul.

"Guess what?" Paul's eyes followed a bead of water dripping down Will's chest and abdomen towards his groin.

"What?" Will asked, breathless.

"I think my mom likes you," Paul smiled.

Will's eyebrows lifted. His smile was so wide it practically split his face.

Without another word, Will threw himself at Paul. The two, a mess of limbs, wandering hands, and tongues, splashed into the warm, bubbling water.

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading and have a Happy New Year!


	34. Chapter 34

Christmas Eve was a busy day for Will, Paul, Ari, and the rest of their families. Will didn't plan on going to the annual Horton family tree trimming. Instead, Will, Paul, and Ari went around passing out the presents they had.

The three visited Jennifer, JJ, and a morose Abigail. They stopped off at the police station to visit Roman, Hope, and Rafe. Ari even gave Justin a small Christmas card she had made herself.

Will felt pleased to note that Justin at least looked touched.

From the police station they visited the hospital. They spent a few minutes chatting with Kayla as well as Steve and Joey. Will spent a long time talking with his grandma Caroline. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be much of an improvement with her.

Saddened after that, they rushed to the post office. They mailed out some last minute cards to relatives and some of Paul's friends and former teammates.

Lastly, they stopped off at the _Salem Chronicle_ office. Ari gave homemade Christmas cards to all her little friends at daycare as well as the teachers. Will stopped for a visit with his boss, Charlotte Murphy.

Charlotte understood that Will need longer to recuperate. Will informed her that he was considering writing a detailed article about his experience.

With that brightening her day, Charlotte wished Will and his family a very happy holiday.

* * *

Arriving back at the condo, Will rushed to put Ari down for a late nap.

"Hey," Paul greeted Sami and the kids.

They were all in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies.

"How did it go?" Sami wondered.

"Good," Paul revealed. "Will had a tough time seeing Caroline but we knew he would."

Sami sighed. She wished she could take her other kids to see Caroline. It was risky though.

Chad promised Sami that Stefano would be spending the next few days out of town on a business trip. Sami was still cautious. She knew Stefano. Sami wasn't going to risk Johnny and Sydney's safety for anything.

"Where's my mom?" Paul questioned.

When they left the house Tori said she would be fine left alone for a few hours. She understood that people get busy during this time of year.

"She left about an hour ago," Sami told Paul. "She said she had some things to take care of."

"OK," Paul said. He wondered what that was all about.

Paul looked over the sugar cookie dough that the kids were making.

"Oh, hey," Paul realized. "I have some cookie cutters somewhere."

Paul searched through the large pantry off the side of the kitchen. He knew he had seen them when he moved in.

' _Where did I put them?'_ Paul bit the side of his cheek. _'Aha!'_

Paul found the box and set it on the island counter.

"Baseball," Johnny yelled seeing the cutters.

All Paul's cookie cutters were baseball themed.

"Yeah," Paul shrugged. "I'm kind of obsessed."

"Will used to take me to games," Johnny quickly replied. "And we would play in the backyard at the mansion together. He bought me a bat for Christmas and he taught me how to swing."

Johnny blinked owlishly at Paul. A cute little blush spread across his cheeks once he realized who he was talking to.

"I used to play catch with my grandfather," Paul said. He pretended he didn't notice Johnny clamming up. "I wish I could play with my dad or a brother. That would have been cool."

"You could play now," Allie inputted. "With Grandpa John and Uncle Brady. You could."

"We all play," Sydney suggested with a toothy grin.

"Yeah," Sami nodded. "I'd say there are enough of us for a baseball team at this point."

Paul ducked his head, grinning.

* * *

After dinner that night, everyone relaxed on the sofas. The kids were extremely excited for Christmas to come.

"Daddy, I get presents now?" Ari questioned for the hundredth time.

"No, baby girl," Will reminded her. "Santa has to wait for you to go to sleep to bring your presents."

"But how Santa know be here?" Ari pressed. She felt concerned. "I no live here all time. Santa go to wrong house?"

"Nope," Will explained. "Santa will know to come here."

"OK," Ari nodded. "But how Santa come chimney? Lots of chimney's here."

Sami, listening in, rummaged around for a bag she had laid out earlier that day.

"I know how Santa will know to come here," Sami said to all the children. She shook the small Ziploc baggie in her hand. "Magic reindeer food."

"Is magic?" Ari gasped.

"Yep," Sami nodded. "If we sprinkle the reindeer food on the balcony than the reindeer will know to come to this condo."

"Yay," Ari scrambled off the couch.

Johnny, Allie, and Sydney followed to the balcony door. Sami sprinkled the bag onto the floor. It was nothing more than oatmeal and colored sugar crystals.

"Daddy, Paul," Ari yelled. She ran back inside. "The reindeer will eat the food and bring me presents."

"But only if you're asleep," Tori said. She sat beside Paul.

"I need go sleep," Ari replied, panicked.

"It's only 6," Will laughed. "When it's bedtime you have to make sure you're nice and snug in bed. Right?"

"Right," Ari nodded.

* * *

The rest of their Christmas Eve was spent in their pajamas watching Christmas movies on TV. After reading a few Christmas stories it was time for bed. The kids were all too nervous about the possibility of Santa not coming to fight it.

After being sure that everyone was asleep, Will pulled out all the toys he still needed to wrap. He couldn't exactly wrap them when he was constantly surrounded by children.

Paul made sure his mother was well situated in her guest room. Sami, meanwhile, decided to sneak off to the hospital to see Caroline.

Paul came into the dining room to see Will surrounded by toys and wrapping paper.

"You're pretty good at this wrapping thing," Paul noticed.

Will shrugged and pulled off a piece of tape.

"I've wrapped most of the presents my whole life," Will admitted.

Seeing Paul's quizzical expression, Will explained further.

"My mom always had her own thing going on," Will continued. "My dad usually did too. If we needed to give out presents I had to do it myself. I'd pick them out, wrap them, the works."

"What about Kate or Marlena?" Paul wondered. He still had a hard time understanding Will's upbringing.

"They were always there for me but they were busy too," Will confessed. "They were going from man to man and getting involved in whatever new chaos. I didn't really have that stable of a childhood. Just about the only person consistently there for me was my grandma Caroline."

Paul sadly shook his head.

"What?" Will asked.

"Just another mystery solved in the curious case of Will Horton," Paul revealed.

Paul sat down next to Will at the table. He thought back to this time around last year.

"Huh," Paul said. "Did you realize that we've known each other for over a year now?"

"Wow, puddin' pop," Will smiled. Teasingly, he said, "And you've tolerated me for about half that time."

"Ditto, baby," Paul pushed Will lightly.

"What about you?" Will changed the subject. "What was Christmas like with you and your mom?"

"Normal," Paul shrugged. "That pretty much sums up my whole upbringing. I got toys. We made cookies. I spent time with my grandpa in the snow.

"My mom did a good job trying to make up for not having my dad around," Paul continued.

"This year you have both parents around," Will smiled.

"Yeah," Paul grinned. "I never imagined that."

Will finished making a bow and taped it to the box. He made out a gift tag for Sydney.

"I've got a few other things I never pictured either," Paul touched the top of Will's hand. "I never thought I'd have a boyfriend to show off to my family. Or a house full of children, Ari in particular."

"I've had that stuff before," Will looked into Paul's eyes. "But this Christmas time is still different. I don't know what it is but it's special."

"Good," Paul commented. "It's special to me too."

Paul helped Will finish wrapping the last of the presents. They stuck them under the tree.

Seeing the milk and cookies the kids left out for Santa, Paul and Will ate them. Will sprinkled a few crumbs on the plate. Paul made sure to leave a small amount of milk in the glass.

"Look," Paul pointed towards the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

"There isn't mistletoe," Will remarked.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Paul huffed.

Will smiled before obliging.

In the glow of the tree, Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck. Paul grasped Will's waist, holding firmly. As their mouths opened and their tongues touched, they moved closer together.

Will moaned when Paul's hands moved to squeeze his butt.

Will's fingers dug into the base of Paul's skull. He angled Paul's head exactly where he wanted him. With his other hand, Will rubbed against Paul's groin.

"Oh, gross," Sami declared after opening the front door.

Will and Paul stepped away quickly, breathing heavily.

"Don't you have a bedroom?" Sami shook her head. She tossed her coat in the closet nearby.

"We do," Paul answered. He made sure to stand behind Will. He didn't need Sami seeing how into that make out session he was.

"Uh huh," Sami rolled her eyes. "You go do that. I need to talk to my son."

"Sorry," Will told Paul. "This won't take too long. I hope."

Once Paul left, Will and Sami went into the kitchen. Sami made them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"How was Grandma?" Will questioned.

"Sad," Sami sighed. "I wish things were different for her."

"Well," Will said. "She's had a long, fulfilling life."

"I know," Sami sat next to Will at the counter. She handed him a mug. "I just hate seeing her like this."

"Yeah," Will agreed.

"So," Will asked after a few moments. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to spend a few moments with you," Sami admitted. "We haven't had much time together since we got to the condo."

"It's been busy," Will nodded. "So, despite your help, I think Tori might be warming up to me."

"I knew she would," Sami smiled. "You're a good kid."

"I'm good now," Will confessed. "Before not so much."

"You've always been great," Sami argued.

"You have to say that. You're my mom," Will shrugged. "But thank you."

"Of course," Sami finished her drink. "Now, come here."

Will and Sami both stood up to hug.

"I love you," Sami told Will. She pet against the back of his hair. "Thank you for having us with you."

"I love you too," Will promised. He squeezed his mom tight. "All of you."

"Good," Sami nodded. "Merry Christmas, Will."

* * *

Will headed into the bedroom. He assumed he would find Paul waiting for him in bed. Instead, Will could hear the shower running.

' _Hmm, is that a cold or hot shower?'_ Will wondered.

Will found his answer when he opened the bathroom door and saw Paul. Through the glass shower door, Will could easily see Paul fisting his hard cock.

From the tiny whimpers Paul emitted, Will figured he had been at it for a while. Paul's eyes were closed. It didn't seem like he even noticed Will had come into the room.

With a smile, Will stripped.

Paul got into the shower with the intention to cool off. Once the warm water hit his skin though, that went to hell.

Before he knew it, Paul's eyes closed as he jerked himself off.

Paul pictured the night before with Will. The two of them in the jetted tub. They splashed so much water over the side of the tub with their vigorous lovemaking.

Paul was so into his reminiscing he didn't notice when the shower door opened or Will dropped to his knees.

Will smiled watching Paul work over his cock up close. Will recognized the twist to Paul's wrist, the hitch in his breathing. Paul was close.

Will crouched down low underneath Paul. He nuzzled in close, snaking his tongue out to flick against Paul's balls.

Paul opened his eyes, startling. Seeing Will on his knees, Paul groaned.

"Keep going," Will ordered.

Paul jerked his cock while Will tongued and sucked Paul's balls.

"God," Paul groaned. He leaned forward. One hand on the shower wall, the other on his cock.

Shortly after that, Paul came loudly. A thick stream of come landed against Will's back, marking him.

Paul admired Will. He enjoyed seeing his come painted across Will's back.

Will stood up slowly, leaning against Paul.

"Enjoy that?" Will hummed against Paul's lips.

"So much," Paul promised.

Paul wrapped his arms around Will. Without meaning to, Paul began rubbing in his semen against Will's skin. He purposely kept Will away from the shower's spray.

Will let Paul manhandle him until he was pressed against the shower wall.

"Love you," Paul mumbled. His hand sneaked out to grasp Will's cock.

"Love you too," Will's eyes rolled back into his head.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up," Ari bounced on Will and Paul's bed. "It's Christmas! Santa bring me presents!"

Startled, Will and Paul rubbed against their eyes, barely awake.

Ari plopped on top of Will.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," Ari cheered. She threw her arms around Will's neck, giving him a sloppy kiss.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl," Will kissed the top of her head.

"Wake up," Ari prodded Paul. "I need presents!"

"I'm up," Paul sat up under the covers. "Let's go see what Santa brought you."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Ari, Johnny, Sydney, and Allie finally finished unwrapping their gifts. How they managed to accumulate so many presents Will would never know. It seemed like all of Salem brought them gifts.

Paul discovered where his mother disappeared to the day before. Tori went out to buy a small gift for each child. Sydney and Allie received a teddy bear. Johnny got a baseball hat. Ari, having warmed her way into Tori's heart, received a Baby Alive doll.

Will enjoyed seeing all the kids playing with their mountains of toys.

"This is going to be a pain to take back to LA," Sami commented with a shake of her head.

"We might need to ship it," Will agreed.

"We've got some presents to open too," Paul rubbed his hands together and grinned.

Paul passed out the few gifts they had for their mothers.

"I help?" Ari asked Sami.

"Sure," Sami handed the box to Ari.

Ari eagerly dug into the package, ripping off the paper and throwing it behind her.

"Oooh, pretty," Ari declared.

Ari handed the box to Sami. Inside contained a sparkly pair of high-heels.

"I had Grandma Kate pick them out," Will confessed.

"I love them. Thank you," Sami praised.

Sami got up and hugged Will tightly. She even surprised Paul by yanking him into an embrace.

"Now Paul's mommy grandma," Ari crawled through the mess of toys and paper to get to Tori. "I help?"

Tori gave Ari her present to open. Inside was a nice pearl necklace.

"…Kate helped with that one too," Paul reluctantly admitted.

"I'm not sure who that is," Tori replied. "But it's beautiful."

Tori hugged Paul, whispering a few phrases in Japanese into his ear.

Will smiled watching the pair. He didn't expect anything from Tori.

Instead of hugging Will, Tori handed him a box.

"This is for you," Tori said. She nervously tucked a few strands of dark hair behind her ears. "Well, both of you."

"Oh," Will blinked in surprise. "Thank you!"

Ari glanced at the box before deciding she needed to play with her toys. She switched her Chubby Puppy on and chased it around the floor, laughing and giggling.

Paul gave Will an encouraging smile. He was curious what his mother could have gotten them.

Will opened the box. Inside was a collection of Japanese tea leaves, a tea pot, and an instructional booklet.

"You said that you didn't know how," Tori explained. "And I know that Paul appreciates it so I thought it would be good."

"It is," Will assured her with a smile. He turned to face Paul. "I'm sure someone would enjoy it if I knew how to make stuff he actually likes."

"I would, yes," Paul teased. "Thank you, Mother."

"We got you presents," Allie exclaimed excitedly.

Johnny ran behind the tree to grab a box that they stashed away. He carefully set it on Paul's lap.

"Hmm," Paul opened the gift. He threw out several mounds of tissue paper. When he finally saw the gift, Paul chuckled appreciatively.

There were three mugs inside the box with nicknames written on them. One mug said 'World's Best Daddy'. Another mug said 'Princess Arianna'. The last mug, specially made, read, 'Superboyfriend Paul.'

"That's great," Will beamed.

"Yeah, well," Sami shrugged with a smile. "We figured you would like them."

"They're awesome," Paul agreed.

"Hey, Ari," Paul got her attention. "Should we give Daddy his present?"

Ari looked up from playing with another toy.

"Yes," Ari nodded.

Ari presented Will with a clumsily wrapped package.

Ari and Paul gave Will a framed picture of themselves. Ari sat on Paul's lap with a wide, cheesy smile. Paul held onto Ari firmly, grinning just as wide.

"I love it," Will promised. His fingers brushed along the edge of the frame reverently.

"We got you something," Ari teased Paul. She held out her hand for Paul to get off the couch.

"I have to get up?" Paul complained.

"Up, lazy," Ari shook her head. "Already put up present."

"What?" Paul frowned.

"Yeah," Will followed after them. "I had my mom put it up yesterday when we were gone. I figured you wouldn't notice."

In the hallway leading to the bedrooms stood a large picture collage frame. Inside the collage were pictures of all of Paul's new family members. There was a picture of John and Marlena. A photo of Brady holding baby Tate. Belle standing arm-in-arm with Shawn, Claire in her arms. Will even put in a picture of Sami and Eric with Johnny, Allie, and Sydney. A picture of Will and Ari stood near the bottom. In the middle of the collage was a picture of Paul, Tori, and Hiro.

"Paul like it," Ari decided for him.

"I do, huh?" Paul asked. He had a soft, gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah," Ari nodded. "Picture of Ari. You have love it."

"I do," Paul picked up Ari and placed his arm around Will's shoulders. "I really do."

* * *

The rest of the day the kids played with their toys. The girls had tea parties and fashion shows. Paul, Johnny, and Will played the new video games Santa brought them. Sami and Tori discussed raising their sons as single mothers. They both had drastically different experiences with that.

They also had several visitors coming and going all day. Brady, Tate, and Theresa dropped by for a few minutes. Kate came by with gifts for all the children. Belle, Shawn, and Claire stopped by briefly too. John and Marlena brought by several more presents.

The last to arrive were Lucas and Adrienne.

The two watched as the kids, exhausted from a long, exciting day, opened the last of their gifts.

"I wish you guys could have been with us at the Horton tree trimming," Lucas told Will.

"I had a good day," Will shrugged. "Besides, I think it's time I start my own family traditions."

Lucas glanced over at Paul. Paul sat on the floor attempting to get Ari's Palace Pets out of their plastic wrap.

"I can see that," Lucas replied.

Adrienne, steadily ignoring Tori Narita, gingerly sat on Will's other side. She pulled out a box and handed it to Will.

"Sonny sent this," Adrienne admitted. She spoke in a low voice. "I wasn't sure if you would want Ari to open it or not. I don't know what it is."

"Right," Will reluctantly took the box.

Will had been so busy the past few days he hadn't thought much about Sonny. The gifts and the fight seemed so long ago.

Will moved the box back and forth between his hands.

"He also wanted me to give you this," Adrienne gave Will a card.

Will pressed his lips together. He would deal with both items later.

"So," Lucas nodded towards Sami and Tori.

The two women were both in the kitchen making dinner.

"Yeah," Will shook his head. "Must be the holiday spirit. Or the sake I saw them hiding earlier."

"It's a Christmas miracle," Lucas declared.

"Baby," Paul called. "Help."

Paul held the plastic box up helplessly.

"I told you to get some scissors," Will shook his head.

"I wanted to use my muscles and impress you," Paul pouted.

Will grabbed a pair of scissors he left on the coffee table. He joined Paul on the floor.

"Your muscles are very impressive," Will assured Paul.

Paul lifted up one arm and flexed.

"They're smaller," Paul frowned. "I need to hit the weights."

"I'm not gonna stop you," Will commented. He easily cut through the plastic and detached the toys.

"I got muscles," Ari announced. "See?"

Ari lifted up her arms and growled.

"Look at those guns," Will teased.

"Paul," Johnny yelled from the other side of the room. "I'm gonna beat your score!"

"What?" Paul questioned, outraged. "I don't think so."

Adrienne watched the entire proceedings with a curious expression. She didn't know what to think of the situation.

Adrienne had gone through so many ups and downs with Will Horton over the years. Whenever Adrienne seemed to have made up her mind about Will something would change it again.

' _A year ago, Will and Sonny were still together,'_ Adrienne recalled. _'And now,'_ Adrienne shook her head.

' _I don't think anyone would have predicted this,'_ Adrienne noted.

* * *

"That's Sonny's mother?" Tori quietly asked Sami.

"Yep," Sami answered. "I hate her."

"Well," Tori informed Sami. "If we're being honest, I never liked Sonny."

"Really?" Sami huffed. "I used to think he was perfect for my son. That was before Paul came to Salem though. Everyone always says Will changed but Sonny changed even more."

"No mother wants her son with someone that wants to change them," Tori agreed. "At least I don't have to worry about that with Will."

"Nope," Sami smacked her lips together. "I'd say at this point Will and Paul have accepted each other's faults."

"Good," Tori nodded. "You know, I always dreamed Paul would have a family one day."

Sami and Tori both looked over at Paul and Johnny. They were lightly pushing each other, thumbs jabbing their controllers. All the while Ari, Allie, and Sydney cheered them on.

"I'd say one day you'll be getting that wish," Sami commented.

* * *

"What was your favorite present?" Will asked Ari.

Ari spit her toothpaste into the sink.

"My doll. No, the Chubby Puppy. No," Ari continued too excited to pick just one. "My Puppy Surprise!"

"I think that means you liked them all," Will smiled.

"I did," Ari nodded. "So many presents."

"Too many," Will noted. "We need to go through some old toys at home."

"Why?" Ari frowned. "Need toys."

"Uh huh," Will shook his head. "Let's go tell everyone goodnight."

Ari went from person to person giving everyone a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you for my toys," Ari told Paul. She wrapped her arms tight around him. "And for saving my daddy."

"Love you," Ari told him with a big kiss.

"I love you too," Paul promised with a giant grin. "Night, princess. Merry Christmas."

An hour later, Will helped Sydney tiptoe into Ari's room. Neither wanted to wake Ari up.

"Night, Syd," Will kissed her forehead.

"Mmm," Sydney sleepily answered. "Night, night."

After closing the door behind him, Will moved towards Allie and Johnny. Both were watching a movie on TV.

"Your turn," Will decided.

"Aw," Johnny complained. His head was lolling on the arm of the couch, exhausted.

"Do I need to carry you guys too?" Will wondered.

Allie lifted up her arms and gave Will a pouty look.

"Tell everyone goodnight," Will ordered.

"Goodnight," Allie called towards Paul, Tori, and Sami.

"Night," Jonny repeated.

Will bent over and lifted both of them up.

"You guys are too big," Will huffed. He carried them into their guest room and tossed them on their beds.

"Love you guys," Will informed them. He watched as they crawled under the covers in their beds.

"Can we spend every Christmas with you?" Allie questioned.

"I'd like that," Will agreed.

"You, Ari, and Paul," Johnny requested.

"Whatever you want, buddy," Will promised. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Well," Will said. He collapsed on the couch and leaned against Paul. "I'd say today was a success."

"And all without any drama," Paul pulled Will closer.

Will thought back to the items Adrienne brought him.

"Not quite," Will responded.

Sami and Tori, sitting on the couch opposite, looked at Will curiously.

Will leaned over to get the box and card.

"It's from Sonny," Will admitted. "I don't know if I should open them."

Paul felt tempted to smash the box out of Will's hands.

"You might as well just get it over with," Sami said dryly. She took a sip from the wine glass in her hand.

Tori nodded inquisitively.

Will handed the box to Paul while he handled the envelope.

Paul ripped open the box. His eyebrows pinched together, face drawn.

"What is it?" Tori questioned.

Paul pulled out a small stuffed animal, a French bulldog. Grudgingly, Paul admitted it was cute.

"Damn," Sami mumbled. "Ari's gonna love that."

Will read over the card with an odd expression on his face.

"What's it say?" Paul asked.

Will cleared his throat and read the Christmas card out loud:

 _I know I made a mess of things. It will take much more than a card and a gift to make up for it. I bought this in Paris for Arianna. I don't know if she'll accept it but I wanted to try. I wish things had been different and I'm sorry._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Sonny_

Will put the card back in the envelope. He appeared pensive.

"What a load of crap," Sami declared.

"Mom," Will sighed. "You don't know that."

"I can smell a scheme from a mile away," Sami sloshed her wine glass around.

' _I can smell your alcohol from a mile away,_ ' Will thought.

"I have to agree with Sami," Tori revealed. "It does seem suspicious."

"Exactly," Paul nodded.

"I don't know," Will shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I think it's up to Ari to decide if she wants the toy or not."

"That's fine," Paul agreed. "But it's up to you if you want Sonny around Ari or not."

"I know," Will put his head on Paul's shoulder. "I just don't want to deprive Ari of anything."

"You aren't taking anything away by being cautious," Paul argued.

"Yeah," Will closed his eyes. "I know."

Tori observed the two. She watched the easy way they interacted. How Will rested against Paul and Paul automatically lifted his arm to pull him closer. How Paul offered an opinion on Will's daughter without a care. That Will listened and respected Paul's opinion.

The more Tori saw between Paul and Will the more she liked.

* * *

Will and Paul laid side-by-side in bed. They both wore the Christmas pajamas Marlena gave them.

"Today was good," Paul decided with a smile.

"It really was," Will sighed in contentment. "The best one in a long time."

"It was the busiest holiday I've ever had," Paul realized.

"Allie and Johnny want to do it again next year," Will told him.

"Really?" Paul smiled. "Good."

"I have something else for you," Will bit his lip. He gave Paul a nervous expression.

"I do too," Paul laughed.

They each reached under the bed where they hid their gift.

"I have to say," Paul handed his gift over. It was just a small envelope. "This is kind of for me too."

"OK," Will said, strange look on his face.

"Open it," Paul requested.

Will pulled open the envelope. Inside was a certificate for couples cooking classes.

"We have to do it together," Paul explained. "One night a month we go to a class and they teach us different types of cuisine."

"That's really sweet," Will kissed Paul. "I love it."

Will handed over his present.

"Mine seems dirty now," Will chuckled.

Paul ripped off all the paper eagerly.

"Wow, baby," Paul teased.

Will covered his rapidly brightening cheeks.

"Lust, the passionate game for two," Paul read off the box. "Act out various indulgences and discover exactly what turns your partner on as you work your way through this erotic board game."

"When did you have time to buy this?" Paul wondered.

"I bought it at the beginning of the month, actually," Wil revealed, bashful. "We just didn't have any time to try it out."

"Well," Paul pulled Will close. "We'll have to find some alone time to use it."

"New Years," Will firmly responded.

"Oh, yeah?" Paul mused.

"Yes," Will nodded. "I have it all planned out."

"Really?" Paul brushed against Will's cheekbone.

"Uh huh," Will closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "You planned our last big date. I'm in charge of this one."

"I spent last New Year's with you," Paul recalled.

"Well," Will opened his eyes, catching Paul's. "This time around will be better. I promise."

"It already is," Paul whispered. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas," Will responded before their lips touched.

* * *

Author's note:

Hope everyone had a good New Years!

Thanks for reading!

This story is probably going to be winding down now. I have a few more chapters planned before the end though.


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't even get a hint about New Years?" Paul whined.

"No," Will laughed. "Help me make the bed and stop bugging me."

"But I wanna know now," Paul continued, voice petulant.

"Just wait," Will sighed. "You're as bad as Ari."

"Am not," Paul defended.

"Uh huh," Will pulled the comforter across the bed.

Seeing Paul's pouty lips, Will smiled fondly. He grabbed Paul's chin and kissed him.

"Just wait a little bit, please?" Will whispered against Paul's lips.

"I guess," Paul agreed. He chased Will's lips, pulling him back for another kiss.

Paul's cold hands grabbed at Will's pajama top. They slid against Will's skin causing him to shiver.

"God," Will jumped away from Paul.

"Whoops," Paul teased.

"Jerk," Will smacked Paul's stomach.

"You love me," Paul shrugged.

* * *

"When are you leaving?" Paul questioned his mother.

Everyone sat at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"My flight's scheduled for tomorrow," Tori revealed. "If you wouldn't mind driving me to the airport."

"Of course not," Paul promised. "Just let me know what time."

"If you're giving out rides," Sami swallowed her coffee. "We're also leaving tomorrow. I need to return my rental car."

"Boo," Johnny complained quietly.

"We go see Mommy now?" Ari asked. She pushed her half-empty plate towards the center of the table.

Will swallowed a bite of food.

"Um, yeah, we can go see Mommy if you want," Will decided.

"Paul too," Ari insisted.

Paul, eyes wide with panic, nodded.

"Yeah, um, Paul too," Paul said.

"Yay," Ari wiggled off her chair. "I pick dress."

Tori set her fork on her plate. It just dawned on her that she didn't know anything about Arianna's mother.

' _All the family members that came in and out of here,_ ' Tori realized. _'And all I heard was her mother has dark hair.'_

Sami lifted one eyebrow before standing up as well.

"I think I'll go help Ari," Sami mumbled. "Kids, go play."

Will waited until his siblings had left the table to speak.

"You don't have to come," Will told Paul. "I'd get it if you wanted to wait."

"No," Paul shook his head. "We planned for me to go with you next time. I'm going."

"Exactly where are you going?" Tori wondered.

Will pressed his lips together and moved around nervously.

"My friend, Gabi, and I had Ari a little bit after I came out," Will explained.

Paul put his hand on Will's knee and squeezed.

"OK," Tori nodded.

"And, well," Will continued. "Things happened and now she's in jail."

"Jail?" Tori repeated, surprised.

"Yeah," Will said. "For, um, murdering her ex-husband."

Tori stared at Will for a long time. She said nothing.

"He was a creep though," Paul interjected. "And he tried to hurt her, right? So, it's not like she's some psycho."

"Right," Will agreed. "There were a lot of extenuating circumstances."

"I see," Tori finally replied.

Tori took a quick sip of her tea.

"You take your daughter to see her?" Tori questioned.

"Yes," Will answered quickly. "They both deserve to know each other."

"Of course," Tori faintly responded.

* * *

"Mommy," Ari grabbed Gabi's hand. "Super Paul!"

"Hi," Paul wiggled his fingers in greeting.

With his other hand, Paul clung tightly to Will.

' _You don't have anything to worry about,'_ Paul reminded himself. _'You're a nice guy. Will and Ari love me. There's nothing for Gabi to freak out about.'_

"Hello," Gabi nodded.

Ari monopolized Gabi's time. She explained all about her Christmas and all the toys Santa brought her.

"And I have new grandma," Ari finished with. "She buy me doll and throw food at Grammy."

"Um, what?" Gabi looked at Will.

"She likes Paul's mom," Will explained. "And there was a bit of a food fight the first night she was around my mom."

"Ah," Gabi chuckled. "Got it."

"So," Gabi pushed Ari's hair out of her face. "You like Paul's mom?"

"Uh huh," Ari nodded. "She like me and she like Daddy. She nice like Paul."

Gabi turned to see a soft expression on Paul's face. That was a look she knew well. The look of someone completely smitten with her little girl.

"So, you like Paul?" Gabi asked.

"Of course," Ari replied. She looked at her mommy like she was crazy. "I love Super Paul! He my super Paul. He save Daddy and he make us happy. Hafta like Paul."

"Oh, I have to?" Gabi smiled.

"Yeah, I say so," Ari pointed her finger sternly.

As they were packing up to leave, Paul stood close to Gabi.

"I do love them," Paul assured Gabi in a quiet voice. "Will and Ari. I'd do anything for them."

"I've heard that before," Gabi told Paul.

"I know," Paul sighed. "And I'm going to prove that I'm different."

"Well, for their sake," Gabi gestured toward Will and Paul. "I hope that you do."

"What did you think?" Will asked Gabi.

They had a moment alone together. Will sent Paul and Ari ahead of him.

"He seems nice," Gabi said. "But you know who else seemed nice."

"I do," Will commented. "But this is different."

"How?" Gabi questioned.

"Paul and I are honest about everything," Will informed Gabi. "If either of us had a problem we could tell the other."

"And the bruise on his face?" Gabi mused.

"That was Sonny," Will reluctantly admitted.

"Will," Gabi shook her head.

"I know," Will promised. "It isn't going to happen again."

"It better not," Gabi threatened.

Will gave Gabi an aggravated expression.

"I think I know how to take care of our daughter," Will defended. "I'm the only one that's been there her entire life."

Gabi held Will's gaze with an icy look.

"I would never put myself above Ari," Will insisted. "And you know that. I wouldn't let someone violent and crazy around my daughter either."

"Low blow," Gabi huffed.

"I am doing what's best for Ari," Will maintained. "She loves being around Paul. I love being around Paul. That's the way it's staying."

"Fine," Gabi crossed her arms.

Gabi smiled slightly, knocking her shoulder with Will's.

"Your ad was pretty hot," Gabi admitted.

"You saw that?" Will grinned with a laugh.

"I've been telling all the girls you're my baby daddy," Gabi teased.

"Oh, god," Will covered his face. "Never thought I'd be the one in a magazine, did you?"

"At least someone gets to be a model," Gabi smiled sincerely.

* * *

"Lunch," Paul yelled. He pushed the door to the condo open.

"Did you bring me French fries?" Johnny questioned.

"I wanted onion rings," Allie complained.

"You get what you get," Will rolled his eyes.

Will tossed the bags he was carrying onto the coffee table.

"Don't make a mess," Will warned.

As everyone began to eat, Will's phone beeped several times.

"Hey," Will said. "Who wants Uncle Chad to come visit?"

A chorus of 'me me me' began.

"Hmm," Chad looked around the condo. "This is nicer than I thought it would be."

"Gee, thanks," Paul mumbled.

"Uncle Chad," Sydney screamed.

Chad found himself surrounded with children.

"Did you bring me present?" Ari demanded. Her hands were on her hips.

"Did I bring you a present?" Chad asked rhetorically. "I brought everyone presents!"

"Yay," Ari jumped up and down.

Paul slumped on the couch next to Will.

Eventually Chad was able to detangle himself from the kids. He sat across from Will and Paul. Chad noticed Sami and Tori sitting at the dining room table together.

"I see everyone is still living," Chad commented. "That's surprising."

"Yeah," Will agreed. "Adrienne was over yesterday too."

"I'm doubly impressed," Chad admitted.

"So," Will began. "Your dad really doesn't know Johnny and Sydney are here?"

"I don't think he does," Chad replied. "But you never can tell with my father."

Paul nodded along. He didn't know where he stood with Chad anymore.

Paul didn't care if it was illogical. A part of him was always going to blame Chad and Abigail for what happened with Ben. Paul knew that wasn't fair but he didn't care.

' _Just like I'm always going to be the guy in the fight Chad had to break up,'_ Paul thought. _'Or the guy that was going after Sonny.'_

Chad leaned back in his seat. He looked completely relaxed with a cocky smile on his face.

"Your face is healing nicely," Chad noted, smirking.

"Thanks," Paul replied through clenched teeth.

Will chuckled awkwardly, rubbing Paul's forearm.

"He's tough," Will smiled.

"Sure," Chad condescendingly nodded. "Fighting in front of a toddler, how manly?"

"That was not my fault," Paul argued.

Chad rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

"Technically," Will interrupted. "I started the arguing."

"I didn't see you throwing any punches," Chad pointed out.

"I threw candy and an IPod," Will shrugged.

"Oooh, scary," Chad mocked.

"Do you think I wanted to punch Sonny?" Paul glared at Chad.

"Maybe," Chad quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know what kind of foreplay you like."

Paul growled.

"Stop it," Will ordered. "Both of you."

Paul settled back against Will. Will rubbed up and down Paul's arm soothingly.

"Fine," Chad agreed. He waited a few beats. "Have you heard anything from Sonny since?"

"He sent Ari a present," Will explained. "That's been it."

"Good," Chad said. "I haven't talked to him since then."

"Don't you have to talk about work?" Paul asked logically.

"Yeah," Will added inquisitively. "What's even happening with TBD without Sonny?"

Chad shifted uncomfortably.

"I can handle things," Chad defended.

"When did you ever handle things?" Will wondered. "Even back when it was Common Grounds I'm pretty sure Sonny did everything."

"Rude," Chad remarked.

"Besides," Chad added. "It doesn't really matter anyway. I could run that place into the ground and it wouldn't affect me. Not after the deal we made."

"Not after what deal?" Will frowned.

"You know," Chad replied.

Chad stared at Will's blank face.

"OK, you don't know," Chad pursed his lips. "Well, all you need to know really is, um, well."

"Well, what?" Paul questioned.

"I'm getting there," Chad huffed. "Basically, if anything happens with the club Sonny's going to be the one to take any heat."

"Why would you do that?" Will wondered.

"My father sai-," Chad began.

"Oh, now it makes sense," Will cut Chad off.

Will thought over the situation. It shed a light over a lot of things that had happened the year before regarding the club.

"Is that why Sonny blew all our money on that stupid club?" Wil asked Chad. "Because Sonny was the one in charge?"

"…Kinda," Chad admitted. "I didn't exactly think Sonny would use your actual money though. Maybe a loan or something."

"Or he'd ask you?" Will gave Chad a look. "That way he'd be in your debt."

Chad sucked his cheeks in. He wouldn't meet Will's eyes.

"…Maybe," Chad mumbled.

"Why would you do that?" Will asked bluntly. "Do you know how big of a deal that was?"

"Like I said," Chad quickly replied. "I didn't realize he was going to use almost all your money!"

"That doesn't make it OK, you jerk," Will crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," Chad insisted.

Paul took Will's hand and squeezed. He knew how much of a struggle Will and Sonny had over money.

For such a long time Sonny had been the only one making anything. Will wanted to be able to contribute with his writing. When Sonny took that money, without Will's knowledge, he felt extremely hurt. Will had to take advances on paychecks and deal with Sonny pushing for him to finish his story on Paul.

Will never realized that was because of Chad.

' _Chad and Stefano,'_ Will sighed deeply. An aggravated expression crossed his features.

"I'm sorry," Chad repeated.

"Sonny's your best friend," Will said. "Why would you make a deal with him like that?"

"I don't know," Chad shrugged. "Because I listened to my father?"

"Um," Paul interjected. "How did Sonny not realize that you were screwing him over? I thought he was smarter than that."

"I have no idea about that," Chad lifted his hands up. "Either he didn't read over the deal or he just heard that he'd be in charge."

"So," Will continued. "If I was still married to Sonny, that deal would have kept going?"

"Technically, yes," Chad nodded. "But you're not. So don't worry about it."

"You caused me a lot of grief," Will informed Chad. "And since when do you listen to your father?"

"I've learned a lot from him," Chad replied, indignant.

"No," Will narrowed his eyes. "You wanted to be his new little favorite since EJ's dead."

"That's not true," Chad set his jaw.

"Mmm hmm, sure," Will responded.

"Do you really wanna play this game?" Chad asked. "Because we all know which parent you're taking after."

Sami, walking nearby, flicked Chad in the back of the ear.

"What does that mean?" Sami demanded.

Chad turned around quickly.

"Nothing," Chad smiled awkwardly. "Nothing. Just talking about how great Will is."

Sami crossed her arms.

"I've known you since you were a teenager," Sami reminded Chad. "Don't think I won't smack you upside the head."

Sami turned on her heel and flounced back to the kitchen.

Chad turned back to face a laughing Will and Paul.

"You couldn't have warned me," Chad complained. "Geez," Chad rubbed his poor abused ear.

"Serves you right," Will stated.

"I'm still sorry," Chad promised. "I didn't mean to cause you any problems."

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Will said. "But thanks."

"Well, you'll be happy to know I'm not turning into a mini-EJ," Chad assured Will. "I'm stepping away from my father's schemes."

"You make a better Chad than you do an EJ anyway," Will teased.

"I like you better as Will than Sami too," Chad agreed.

* * *

Chad stayed through dinner. He joined Will and Paul in playing with the kids. Reluctantly, Chad and Paul began to get a better understanding of the other.

"Thanks for keeping your father out of the loop," Will told Chad.

The two stood in front of the elevator.

"Sure thing," Chad rocked backwards and forwards on his feet.

The elevator dinged before opening.

"Quick question," Chad said to Will. "Did Mad World make you sign anything contract wise?"

"No," Will gave Chad a strange look. "Why?"

"Nothing," Chad smiled widely. "I'll talk to you later."

"OK," Will waved before going back inside.

While Will walked Chad outside, Paul called his mom over onto the sofa. Paul pulled out his laptop so the two could skype with his grandfather.

Will glanced at Paul and Tori, wondering what they were up to. Before he could go over and check, Will noticed the mess the kids made.

"What is this?" Will looked over the section the kids were in.

Allie opened the jewelry making kit Kate bought her. Between her, Sydney, and Ari they completely wrecked the room.

"Clean it up," Will ordered.

"But why?" Ari asked. "Make mess again later."

"We aren't trashing Paul's condo," Will explained. "Now, pick everything up. You girls are going home in the morning. After this we're packing your bags."

Despite the grumbling, the girls set about cleaning everything up.

Will checked on Johnny. He set up shop in front of the TV and barely moved all day.

"Gross," Will commented. Potato chips and the dust from Cheetos lingered over the sofa. "Get the vacuum, you bum."

"What?" Johnny whined. "I'm playing."

"You haven't moved in twelve hours," Will exaggerated. "Save it and clean."

After Johnny found a handheld vacuum in a hall closet, Will moved to the kitchen.

Sami nodded at Will.

"I should keep you around," Sami decided.

"Who do you think kept our house clean?" Will asked rhetorically. "It wasn't you."

Will jogged away so she couldn't smack him.

"Your trip is going well?" Hiro Narita questioned.

"Yes," Tori replied. "I've been getting to know Paul's new family."

"New family?" Hiro pressed.

"He has half-siblings and step-siblings," Tori explained. "And a nephew and niece."

"Mom," Paul bashfully bowed his head.

"And his boyfriend has the cutest daughter imaginable," Tori continued. "She looks just like Will and she's beautiful."

Paul lifted his head up to stare at his mom.

Hiro's eyebrows rose on his forehead.

"It sounds like you both are enjoying yourselves," Hiro decided.

"Apparently," Paul laughed.

"Hey," Will moved near Paul. "Do you want some left over cookies?"

"Come here, baby," Paul opened his arms for Will.

"OK," Will stepped closer.

Paul put his arm around Will's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Whoa," Will put his arm on Paul's shoulder.

"Say hi, baby," Paul requested.

"Say hi to whom?" Will asked.

"Hello," Hiro said from the computer. He watched, amused, at his grandson's antics.

Will faced the screen. A strange squawk emerged from the back of his throat.

"Hi," Will waved uneasily.

"We were just talking about how beautiful Ari is," Paul told Will. He had a sweet smile on his face. "And how she looks just like you."

"Oh," Will bit his lip, cheeks red.

Clearing his throat, Will called out for Ari.

"What?" Ari skipped over.

"This is Paul's grandpa," Will explained.

"Oooh," Ari scrambled to sit on Paul's other knee. She pulled the laptop close and shoved her face right up against the screen. "Hi!"

Paul grinned widely as he watched Ari win his grandfather over. With one arm around Will and the other around Ari, Paul couldn't help but feel on top of the world.

* * *

The next morning, Will listened to Tori's instructions.

"After it steeps you need to pour it slowly," Tori directed.

Will gently lifted the tea pot. The green tea slowly poured into the mug.

"There you go," Tori nodded proudly. "Now you know how to make Paul-san a perfect cup of tea."

"Right," Will nodded. _'And it only has a million steps.'_

"I'm gonna see if he can tell which of us made it," Will told Tori with an impish grin.

"Puddin' pop," Will called. "Can you come here?"

Paul wandered into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Paul wondered.

"Your mama made you something," Will pushed Paul's new mug towards him.

Paul took a large gulp of the tea and sighed in contentment.

"Oishii, Mother," Paul smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it," Tori nodded. "Because Will made it."

Will beamed proudly.

"Does everyone have everything?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately," Sami complained. She dragged a large suitcase filled with toys behind her.

"If not we'll send it on," Paul said. "OK, everybody to the cars."

* * *

"I'll miss you all," Will declared loudly. He waved as he watched his mom and siblings walk towards security at the airport.

"Love you!" Ari screamed shrilly. She waved enthusiastically along with Will.

Tori released Paul. She brushed her hands along his shoulders.

"Thank you for having me, son," Tori told him.

"You should come back sometime," Paul suggested.

"Yeah," Will agreed sincerely. "You should."

"Uh huh," Ari jumped up and down. "Come and see me!"

Tori bent over to hug Ari tightly.

"Of course, I'll have to see you," Tori nodded.

Ari giggled and kissed Tori on the cheek.

Surprising everyone, Tori hugged Will lightly.

"Oh," Will mumbled. "Um, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for being so good to my son," Tori responded.

Paul, Will, and Ari waited until Tori was out of sight before deciding to leave.

Ari stood between Will and Paul on the way to the car. She swung their hands back and forth.

"Now we alone," Ari declared.

"Yep," Paul nodded. "The condo will be so quiet."

"It'll be relaxing," Will countered.

"This mean go home?" Ari questioned. "Toys miss me."

"I guess we'll have to go home, yeah," Will realized.

"…Maybe I'll go with you," Paul decided. "I might get lonely."

Will buckled Ari into her car seat. Once she situated, Will got into the driver's seat.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Paul faced Will.

"We didn't even have to visit the hospital," Will remarked. "It must be some kind of record."

* * *

Author's note:

There's some sort of problem with the reviews. I get email notifications but I can't respond. So, whenever it gets fixed I will be sure to reply!

Next chapter is their big NYE date.

Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

Will put Ari's cereal in front of her as well as a cup of juice.

"Grandma Kate is going to come over in a minute," Will reminded Ari. He tidied up around the apartment.

"To play?" Ari wondered.

"No, she needs to talk to Paul and me about some business stuff," Will explained. "Well, probably more Paul than me."

"Oh," Ari nodded. She chomped on her cereal happily.

"I need to go jump in the shower," Will said. He made sure to lock the front door. "You'll be OK until Paul gets out?"

"Yep, yep," Ari promised. "I watch TV?"

"Sure," Will switched the TV on for her.

"I'll be right back, baby girl," Will called over his shoulder.

Will moved into his room and quickly pulled his clothes off. He hurried into the bathroom.

Paul, standing in a towel, stood in front of the sink.

"Looking good," Paul commented. He watched as Will hurried into the shower.

"Right," Will laughed as he closed the shower door.

Raising his voice over the sound of the water, Paul had a question.

"You gonna tell me what our plans for tonight are?" Paul asked.

"Nope," Will laughed. "And it's not just tonight. I've got plans for all day."

"All day?" Paul smiled in the mirror.

"Yep," Will teased as he washed his hair. "My dad is taking Ari after this meeting. Then you're all mine, all day."

"What do I need to wear?" Paul pressed.

"You look gorgeous in everything," Will closed his eyes. "Just put on some jeans and a sweater."

"Got it," Paul nodded.

"Can you go check on Ari?" Will questioned.

"Sure thing," Paul took his time looking over Will's body through the shower door.

* * *

"Kate," Paul greeted as he opened the front door. He made to close the door when he saw someone else. "Oh, goodie, Jake."

"Morning," Jake smirked at Paul.

"Hello, princess," Kate smiled. She sat primly on the sofa next to Ari.

"Hi," Ari smiled toothily.

Jake put down his briefcase and sat on Ari's other side.

"Hi, Arianna," Jake said carefully. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes," Ari responded. "I get soooo many toys."

"Cool," Jake nodded. "Maybe I could bring Gwen around to play with you again."

"Really?" Ari asked excitedly. "We play with my toys!"

"How about I ask her when we're done?" Jake suggested.

Will walked out of his room.

"Daddy, Daddy," Ari ran to him. "I play Gwen and toys!"

It took Will a few moments to decipher that.

"Oooh," Will smiled. "You want to play with Jake's niece again?"

"Yes," Ari hopped up and down. "We be best friends!"

"Awesome," Will replied. "Why don't you go pick out some toys to show her, huh?"

Will swatted Ari teasingly on her bottom. Ari hurried off towards her room.

"Hi, everyone," Will said. "Um, do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll help," Paul told Will.

Together, the two brought over some coffee. Since Will's apartment was rather small, Will and Paul shared an armchair.

"So, exactly what are we talking about?" Paul got down to business.

"Well," Kate looked towards Jake. "We figured we would talk about the preliminary numbers for your ad."

Jake pulled out an IPad from his briefcase. He pulled up a few spreadsheets and handed it over to Will and Paul.

"As you can see," Jake took over. "Sales have doubled. Media buzz has more than tripled."

"We took out pages in every magazine we could," Kate added. "Same with billboards."

"Good," Paul looked over the numbers. "How's the backlash?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"We know which groups have complaints," Kate shrugged. "Quite frankly, I don't care. The more they complain the more attention we get."

"Speaking of," Jake stared between Will and Paul. "We've been getting quite a few calls about interviews and appearances."

"I'm not ready for that yet," Paul admitted. He put his hand on Will's knee.

"Fine," Kate decided. "It actually drums up even more interest."

"Has there been anything about the cheating rumors?" Paul asked.

"Not really," Jake smiled. "Bit hard to keep that up after the ad."

"Good," Paul grunted.

"I know you're not ready for any interviews," Kate informed Paul. "But if you could keep up the Instagram posts that would really help us out."

"Sponsored posts would be good," Jake nodded.

"Fine," Paul stated.

"If you posted something at midnight perhaps," Kate hinted.

"I'll see what happens," Paul decided.

Paul waited a moment before remembering something.

"Hey," Paul said. "Is Will getting compensated for the ad?"

"I can send over a check," Kate promised.

"You don't have to," Will argued. "I'm fine with you donating it."

"No, you deserve it," Paul shook his head.

"He's right," Jake agreed. "You aren't the only one in the ad. Our research shows Paul isn't the only one everyone's interested in."

"Right," Will smiled awkwardly.

It still weirded Will out to think that there could be men out there interested in him. Will didn't think about it often. He spent a lot of time appreciating his own model boyfriend. Will never thought of himself that way though.

After a few more minutes of business talk, Kate and Jake got ready to leave. Ari came back out to tell them both goodbye.

Will observed Ari until he heard his phone ringing. He waved to his grandma and Jake as he answered it.

"Hello?" Will asked into his phone.

"Hi," Chad said quickly. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

"What do you want?" Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I've been thinking it over," Chad explained. "I did some research."

"About?" Will pressed.

"Mad World's got an advantage having Paul as their model," Chad admitted. "That's not good for my company."

"This affects me how?" Will wondered.

"Paul's not the only popular subject in that ad," Chad pointed out.

"Uh huh," Will murmured.

Will glanced over to see Ari nodding enthusiastically at Jake.

Chad sighed.

"You, Will," Chad rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about you."

"Yeah, I gathered that," Will noted. "Why?"

"I think you should model for DiMera Enterprises," Chad stated.

"Why would you want that?" Will frowned.

"Were you always this slow?" Chad huffed.

"Hey," Will pouted.

"Just think it over," Chad ordered. "I'll send you over a proposal later."

"Right," Will mumbled.

"Hey," Chad laughed. "Remember after you graduated? Kate gave me a modeling contract."

"Times sure have changed," Will nodded. Teasingly, Will added, "And to think my grandma wasted all that time on you."

"Ha ha," Chad sarcastically responded.

"Happy New Year, Chad," Will said.

"Yeah, yeah," Chad hung up.

* * *

Paul put his hands on Ari's shoulders. She rambled on to Jake about his niece.

"You call friend and we play," Ari reminded him. "I need play lots and lots."

"Sure thing, kiddo," Jake agreed. "I'll call her right now."

"Okie," Ari giggled.

"See ya," Paul nodded.

"Bye, sweetheart," Kate kissed the top of Ari's head.

As soon as they left, Paul locked the door.

"I think someone needs to get ready for her day with her grandpa," Paul told Ari.

Ari put her hands on her cheeks.

"I need get ready my date," Ari fretted.

Paul and Ari walked into her bedroom. A moment later, Will joined them.

"What was that about?" Paul questioned Will.

"I'm not even sure," Will commented. "I don't know if Chad was being serious or not."

"Which dress I wear?" Ari grabbed their attention. "I need look pretty."

* * *

Will, Paul, and Ari walked through the park. They were on their way to meet Lucas. Lucas planned an entire New Year's Eve date with Ari. Because of that, Will and Paul were going to be alone.

"You excited to be with Grandpa?" Will questioned Ari.

"Yes," Ari nodded. She fiddled with the fancy dress she picked out. "Grandpa, Ari date. I look pretty?"

"Beautiful," Paul assured her. "I like your hair like that."

Will brushed out Ari's hair and pulled it back with clips. Ari kept calling it her Rapunzel hair.

"Grandpa's gonna show you off everywhere," Will insisted.

Will reached over to fix the buttons on Ari's long pea coat. He needed to make sure she was nice and warm.

As they were walking, the three entered the grove where they planned to be Lucas. Immediately, Will noticed his father wasn't the only one waiting for them. Adrienne and Sonny both stood near Lucas.

Ari and Paul both tensed. Unconsciously, Ari scooted closer to Paul. She held onto the bottom of his coat, pressing into his leg.

Will took a deep, steadying breath.

"Dad, hi," Will greeted with a shaky smile.

"Hi," Lucas said.

Lucas stepped closer to Will. He took Will's elbow and angled their heads together.

"Sorry about this," Lucas told Will. "He just wants to say hi. I know the only way you'd approve is if you could supervise. Or tell him to get lost. It's your decision, son."

Will knew the decision was up to him. He was Ari's guardian and parent. Will enjoyed that his father respected that. That his father didn't try to let Sonny see Ari behind his back.

'But I also know that Ari needs to have a say in this,' Will realized. 'I should include Paul too.'

Will kneeled down in front of Ari. He adjusted the lapels on her coat.

"Hey, baby girl," Will looked into her pretty face. "Sonny wants to say hi to you. Is that OK?"

"I don't know," Ari responded. She dug the tip of her boot into the ground.

"Well," Will glanced up at Paul. Will made sure Paul knew he was a part of the conversation too. "Maybe we should tell him thank you for that puppy he gave you."

"Is he gonna be mean?" Ari asked.

"I don't think so," Will responded. "But," Will urged. "You don't have to do anything."

Ari looked up at Paul. She didn't want to do anything that would upset anyone. But she also didn't want to be a mean girl. Nice girls had to say thank you.

Nodding her head, Ari grabbed Will and Paul's hands. She walked over to a contrite looking Sonny.

"Thank you for my puppy toy," Ari told Sonny. "Is cute."

"Your welcome," Sonny smiled gently.

Sonny didn't make any sudden moves towards Ari. The last time he grabbed at Ari she didn't react well.

Ari stared at Sonny for a few moments. She narrowed her eyes before making a decision.

"You say sorry now," Ari demanded.

"Oh, right," Sonny mumbled. He licked his lips before speaking to Ari, Will, and even Paul. "I'm very sorry for what I did."

"Can't fight or be mean," Ari continued. She had a stern expression on her face. "Mean people no have friends."

"I'll try my best to not be mean," Sonny promised sincerely. Although, he did his best to keep his eyes on Ari and away from Will.

Paul stared at Sonny the entire time. He searched to see if Sonny gave away any hint about his true motives.

Paul believed Sonny was serious about being nice to Ari and maybe even about apologizing. But Paul agreed with Sami's admission the other day. Sonny had to be up to something.

After a few moments, Sonny decided to take a chance.

"Did Santa bring you any presents?" Sonny questioned Ari.

Ari nodded enthusiastically. She rambled on about all the toys Santa brought her and how much fun she had with all her family.

Will gently let go of Ari's hand and took a step back. Paul followed suit although reluctantly.

Adrienne kept a close eye on her son. After all the chaos he caused since returning to Salem, Adrienne didn't trust him.

Will leaned against Paul. He watched Ari speaking withs Sonny. Will wanted to believe that Sonny was sincere. That Sonny finally understood that Will had moved on. That Sonny grasped that Ari was the important one in the situation.

"And Sydy slept in my room and we played toys and it was the best Christmas ever," Ari finished.

"I'm glad you had fun," Sonny said softly.

Listening to Ari, seeing her wide smile and open eyes, Sonny realized he couldn't do this. Sonny wanted Will back. He wanted Ari back. Sonny wanted to be the one giving Ari the best Christmas ever.

But Sonny realized he couldn't use Ari to do it.

"Is it OK if I talk to your daddy?" Sonny asked Ari.

"Be nice my daddy," Ari warned. She skipped over to Adrienne to show off her dress.

Sonny rubbed one elbow nervously.

"Hey," Sonny said to Will and Paul both.

"Hi," Will nodded.

Sonny took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"I just wanted to say sorry again for what happened," Sonny stated. "I was an idiot."

"Yes," Paul agreed.

Will elbowed Paul in the side.

"I'm sorry too," Paul relented.

"I'm not going to do that again," Sonny decided. "The gifts or the fighting or the meddling."

"Good," Will said. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I don't know if I can accept this," Sonny pointed between Will and Paul. "But I'm not going to do anything."

"I guess we'll see," Paul commented.

"I just want to repair things with Ari," Sonny confessed.

"I hope you do," Will revealed. "But it's going to be up to her."

"Right," Sonny agreed. "I have my work cut out for me."

"We have somewhere to be," Will said after a moment.

"Of course you do," Sonny nodded. "Um, I hope you have a Happy New Year."

"You too," Will sincerely replied.

"Um, wait," Sonny called out. "I'm probably going back to Paris soon. Do you think I can see Ari again before I go?"

Will glanced at Paul and took his hand.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "I'll see what we can do."

* * *

Once Will and Paul left Ari with Lucas, they set off.

"You going to tell me where we're going now?" Paul asked.

"Nope," Will grabbed his hand and smiled.

The two wandered through the square. Will sputtered loudly when they saw a poster of their ad at a bus stop.

"Oh my god," Paul laughed in delight. "This is awesome."

Will covered is face with his hands.

"We have to take a picture," Paul decided.

Paul pulled out his phone. He adjusted himself and Will on the bus stop bench. He held his phone out to take a selfie.

"This is ridiculous," Will complained.

"Amazing," Paul corrected.

As Paul posted the picture to Instagram, a group of shoppers walked by. The few shoppers deliberated before coming up to them.

"Hi," one girl said nervously. "Um, do you think we can take a picture?"

Will, assuming they meant with Paul, made to get up.

"Um, do you think you two can move in real close?" another girl requested. "So we can all be in the picture."

"OK," Paul confidently replied. He pulled Will onto one knee and patted the spot on the bench next to him.

Will took one of the girl's phones and held out his arms.

At the last second, Paul turned his head to kiss Will's cheek.

* * *

Will lead Paul down a road Paul had never been on.

"Um, where are we?" Paul questioned.

Paul looked around at the tree lined streets. He recognized what looked like a high school.

"On our last big date," Will explained. "You took us to a bunch of places that were important to us. So, I figured I'd take you to some places that were important to me."

Will pulled Paul towards the high school baseball diamond.

The day before, Will had called and pulled some strings. He and Paul had access to the baseball field and the equipment locked in the dugout.

Will and Paul moved over the snow towards the dugout. Will used the key they gave him to open up the locker.

"Come on," Will pulled out some bats, gloves, and a ball.

The two stood close together, getting a feel for the game again.

"I think you know how messed up my childhood was," Will said.

"Of course," Paul nodded. He flexed his hand in the glove. It felt good to be playing again.

"Teenage years were pretty rocky too," Will added. "But I spent a lot of time here."

Will gestured all around him.

"There was just something easy about being here," Will shrugged. He caught the ball when Paul tossed it.

"I know what you mean," Paul agreed. "It didn't matter how much time I spent practicing, I always wanted more."

"Baseball and track were just about the only things that kept me sane," Will concurred. "I spent so much time practicing and throwing myself into it."

"Exactly," Paul easily caught the ball when Will threw it back. "Actually, I think baseball is one of the things that made it so easy for me to pass as straight."

"For me too," Will smiled. "When I was in high school I never even thought about being gay. I was really stupid then. I figured if I was good at sports I couldn't be gay."

"Not stupid," Paul corrected. "That's why no one suspected about me. Mainstream media still thinks homosexuals can't be manly. It helped me out even if it's messed up."

Will and Paul moved farther apart the longer they played catch.

"Well," Will said. "You knew you were gay though. I didn't for a long time. I didn't realize what I was feeling was different than what I thought."

"That's true," Paul nodded. "I knew and actively chose to keep it hidden."

"Meanwhile," Will made a face. "I thought that because I could talk to girls easily and noticed they were pretty that I was straight."

"You were cute," Paul argued.

"Now that I know I'm gay," Will continued. "I know I probably found a lot of my teammates attractive. I just really didn't know. Everyone thought I was straight so I did too."

"But you figured it out," Paul noted. "And now we're here."

"Yep," Will agreed.

"OK, Narita," Will challenged. "Let's see if you can still pitch."

* * *

"This isn't going to be as good as it should," Paul called. He stood on the pitcher's mound. "If I was still in my prime you wouldn't be trying this."

"Uh huh," Will shook his head. "Just throw the ball, big shot."

Paul and Will took turns pitching and batting for over an hour. The two laughed and teased the other. Whenever Will got too mouthy, Paul would purposely hit him with the ball. Will threw his head back and roared when he would strike Paul out.

Will tossed his bat after hitting the ball. He ran the bases, hands up in victory.

Paul shook his head, amused.

When Will hopped onto home base, Paul jogged over to wrap his arms around Will.

"I think I won," Will wiggled around in Paul's arms.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, baby," Paul said consolingly.

"I did," Will leaned against Paul.

"I told you," Paul argued with a smile. "If this was two years ago I would have striked you out each time."

"I know," Will held onto Paul's arms. "I told you when we met I was a giants fan. I know how awesome you were."

Paul breathed in heavily. His shoulder ached in a good way, a familiar way. He felt exhilarated. Paul forgot how much he loved baseball. Playing for the fun of it, especially with Will, thrilled Paul.

"This was fun," Paul declared.

"Yeah it was," Will agreed.

Will turned in Paul's arms. He held onto Paul's neck.

"Maybe we could do something like this more often," Will suggested.

"I'd like that," Paul smiled. "Now, what else do you have planned?"

"One more place that I liked to escape to," Will stated.

* * *

"I know you worked at the Pub," Paul said as they walked inside. "But escaped?"

"Not here exactly," Will explained. "Come on, I'll show you."

Will took Paul's hand. He pulled Paul towards the back staircase and the apartment upstairs.

"Oh, right," Paul remembered now.

"Whenever the place was empty," Will told Paul as he pulled out a key. "My grandma Caroline would let me hang out up there. When I was a kid, I thought it was the coolest thing."

Will led Paul into the studio.

"My grandma would send me up cookies and let me hang out here as long as I wanted," Will said.

Paul noticed the freshly baked cookies on a plate and two large glasses of milk.

"Oh, yeah?" Paul asked.

"Yep," Will and Paul sat on the sofa. "I would come up here and put on the TV or radio. Forget all about whatever drama my mom or dad were in. It was my own private oasis."

Paul munched on a cookie.

"Well, I'm glad you had somewhere to go," Paul decided. "I would spend time with my grandpa."

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"He was really great," Paul said. "He was always there for me. I'm beyond relieved he's still there for me now."

"I was there when you came out to him," Will recalled. "It sounded like he really cared about you. Your mom and your grandfather."

"Yeah," Paul smiled. "I'm a lucky guy."

Will and Paul stayed in the studio for a while longer. They caught an end to a bowl game on TV before Will looked at the time.

"One more stop," Will stood up and grabbed Paul's hands.

* * *

Paul shimmied into the booth next to Will.

Will took them to a tiny Italian restaurant. Will got the waiters attention and ordered them a bottle of red wine.

"You wanna know something ridiculous?" Will asked.

"What?" Paul wondered.

"Chad offered me a modeling job," Will laughed.

Paul glanced at Will quizzically.

"Why is that ridiculous?" Paul mused. "I happen to know you look very good on camera."

"Uh huh," Will shook his head. "There's a difference between looking nice and being a model. You are a model. I am just me."

"Oh no," Paul moved in closer to Will. "Models don't all look the same nowadays, baby."

Paul started chuckling.

"Oh my god, can you imagine your grandma's face?" Paul snickered. "She's gonna throw a fit."

"Well, she should have snatched me up before," Will lifted his nose in the air.

Will and Paul talked and laughed. They filled themselves on breadsticks. By the time the bottle of wine was empty, Will felt warm and relaxed.

Resting his cheek on Paul's shoulder, Will grinned.

"Last year at this time I was with you," Will recalled.

"Yep," Paul nodded. "Drinking champagne while I hit on you."

"You were bad," Will laughed.

"And you were so nervous," Paul remembered.

"I'm not nervous now," Will moved to hold onto Paul's cheeks.

"We're in public," Paul smiled. "You should be a little nervous."

"Nope," Will shook his head before pulling Paul into a deep kiss.

The two made out like teenagers in their booth until their waiter came by asking them to leave.

"Sorry," Will put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry," Will tried not to laugh as he paid the bill.

They stumbled out of the restaurant into the street.

"You got us kicked out," Paul laughed in disbelief.

"I did not," Will defended.

"You tried to sit on my lap," Paul said dully.

"You liked it," Will huffed. His hands wandered over Paul's chest. "Now, let's go home."

* * *

Paul and Will stumbled out of the elevator to Paul's condo. Paul could barely open the door. Will pressed his groin into Paul's butt, nibbling on Paul's ear.

"Fuck," Paul groaned. He finally pushed the door open.

Paul reached out and snatched Will inside. He shoved Will into the closed door.

Will moaned into Paul's mouth. Their lips and tongues met wetly.

Paul growled when Will popped the button on his jeans.

Will pushed his hand in Paul's pants, rubbing against Paul.

"Want you," Will panted.

"Mmmhmm," Paul agreed. "Bedroom?"

"No," Will shook his head. "Here."

Will pushed Paul's pants and boxers off his hips. He started fisting Paul.

"I want you to fuck me against the door," Will instructed. "Wanna wrap my legs around you," Will whispered against Paul's lips. "And let you pound into me."

Will's other hand moved to run across Paul's neck. He pulled him closer.

"Think you can do that?" Will questioned.

Paul stepped out of his pants and ripped his shirt over his head. Quickly, he divested Will of his clothes until they were both naked.

Will held up a packet of lube he pulled from his pocket.

"You're stealing my moves," Paul teased.

Will pushed off against Paul's shoulders and locked his legs around him. Paul held Will in place against the door.

Will shouted loudly when Paul shoved one finger inside of him.

"Like that?" Paul grunted.

"Yes," Will whined. "Love it, god. Stretch me for your cock."

"Whatever you want, baby," Paul grinned. He loved feeling Will opening up around him.

Paul made quick work of Will.

"Condom?" Paul asked, ready to slip inside.

"Didn't bring one," Will grinned wickedly.

Paul pressed his forehead against Will's and moaned.

"Are you sure, baby?" Paul questioned. He wanted that so bad but he had to be sure.

"Uh huh," Will promised. "Want it so bad, please."

"Fuck," Paul moaned. "OK, OK."

Paul jerked himself off. He used the rest of the lube on his cock.

Will angled his hips. Paul pressed himself against Will's opening and slowly pushed inside.

"Oh god," Will whimpered. His arms wrapped around Paul's neck.

"Jesus," Paul had a hard time staying still.

"Move," Will requested. "Paul, Paul, move."

Paul slowly eased in and out of Will. They worked up a rhythm together. Will lifted and fell back down while Paul pushed and pulled.

Will's legs contracted around Paul, knees shaking.

"Faster," Will pleaded. "Please."

Paul followed Will's request.

Without anyone else in the condo, Will could be as loud as he wanted.

Paul bit down on Will's exposed throat while Will shouted his approval.

"Oh god, Paul," Will praised. "S'good. More, want your mouth on me. Want you all over me. Want you to come inside, mark me."

Paul grunted loudly before coming inside Will.

"Oh, god," Will extolled. "Love you so much."

Paul worked his hips into Will until he couldn't take it anymore.

"So good to me," Will ran his hands along Paul's sweaty shoulders.

Paul carried Will on shaky legs to the couch. Slowly pulling out of Will, Paul marveled at the slight mess they made.

"Love you," Paul promised.

Before Will could reply, Paul swallowed down his cock.

* * *

An hour before midnight, Paul and Will held each other tightly in bed. They both wore only their underwear. Their hands brushed against each other's cheeks and neck. Their lips met each other's over and over, tongues brushing.

"I love you," Will whispered when they pulled away.

Paul kissed Will one more time.

"OK, game time," Paul released Will. He grabbed the board game Will gave him for Christmas.

Will and Paul put the game board down on the middle of the bed. Will divided up the cards into categories: body language, sensuality, romance, and love making. Each card corresponded to a colored space on the game.

Paul sat cross-legged across from Will. They put their markers on the board game, eager to begin.

Will rolled first and landed on a romance spot. He picked up a card from the pile.

"Decide with your lover a favorite song you both find romantic and play the song while you continue with the game," Will read.

"That's easy enough," Paul said. He got off the bed to turn on his IPod.

Without asking, Paul played what he considered their song. The song that played when he first admitted to loving Will. "A Thousand Years," by Christina Perri.

Will smiled at Paul.

"Your turn," Will commented.

Paul moved his piece and landed on a body language spot.

"Your loins are on fire! Without speaking, show your lover what other things you can do to communicate that you want it and you want it bad," Paul read, chuckling.

' _Hmm,'_ Paul thought. _'How do I tell Will I want him without talking?'_

Will pressed his lips together tightly. He wanted to see what Paul came up with.

Paul smiled lasciviously at Will.

Without saying a word, Paul crawled across the bed. When he was right in front of Will, Paul paused. He reached out one hand and slowly, gently, caressed Will's lower lip with his thumb.

With Will distracted, Paul grabbed one of Will's hands. Still silent, eyes held in place, Paul eased the tip of Will's middle finger into his mouth. Paul slid his tongue up and down the digit, nipping the tip.

Will inhaled shakily, shifting on the bed.

Paul released Will's finger and smiled. He leaned forward to kiss Will.

Paul put his all into the kiss, overwhelming Will entirely.

When they needed air, Paul pulled back.

Teasingly, he whispered, "Your turn."

Will, eyes closed, needed a moment.

Paul laughed triumphantly as he moved back to his spot.

"Whew," Will exhaled unsteadily.

Will moved his piece next, landing on a sensuality card.

Clearing his throat, Will read. "Explore uncharted territory by caressing, kissing, and licking places on your partner that you don't usually pay attention to. Award yourself a lovemaking card if you discover a new erogenous zone."

"Hmm," Will looked Paul's body over. "I don't know if there's a spot on your body I don't worship."

Paul smiled, "I am pretty lucky."

Will spotted a place he had never spent time on before. He moved over to Paul.

"Roll onto your stomach," Will requested.

Being mindful of the game's placement, Paul followed directions.

Will's fingertips glided along Paul's bare back and over the ample curves of his ass. Will spread apart Paul's legs so he could lie between them.

Will ran his fingernails up and down the back of Paul's thighs. From the back of his knees up to the edge of his boxer briefs.

Paul moaned lightly, shivering.

Bending down, Will pressed feather light kisses over the back of Paul's knee. He held onto the firm thigh, kneading the skin. Will worked his way up, tongue and lips stroking together.

Reaching the edge of the boxers, Will snuck his tongue inside. He traced along the globe of Paul's butt, just enough to make Paul grind against the mattress.

Will gave the other leg the same treatment. He latched his mouth behind Paul's knee, sucking a bruise onto the skin.

Will noisily kissed his way up Paul's thigh, over his butt to the small of his back. Past Paul's narrow waist to his wide shoulders, and behind his ear.

"I think I earned that lovemaking card," Will breathed into Paul's ear.

Paul rolled over and pulled Will into a messy kiss.

"How do people finish this game?" Paul wondered. "I want you right now."

"Almost finished," Will pulled away and out of reach.

Paul grumbled a bit before rolling the dice. He landed on a romance card.

"Describe your most memorable date with your partner," Paul read off the card.

"That one's tough," Paul thought out loud. "I've loved all our dates. I think I have to say our first date though."

"The first one?" Will felt surprised. "Why?"

"Because after so many weeks of being a secret," Paul described. "I finally got to show you off. Hold your hand in public, no secrets or hiding. I loved that."

"I liked that one too," Will nodded.

Paul pushed the dice towards Will.

The game lasted a while longer. They reminisced about their favorite activities together. They got through an awkward question about their first fight. (Neither could decide if it meant first fight ever or first fight as a couple). They discovered things they never knew they liked. (Paul decided he enjoyed having his toes sucked).

Finally, they finished the game and looked at the lovemaking cards they earned.

"How about we pick one at random and go with it?" Will suggested. He just wanted to get fucked at this point.

"Right," Paul ripped one card out of their pile and turned it over. "Oh," Paul's eyebrows raised.

The card showed a position entitled Joy Ride.

The game was designed for straight couples but Will and Paul could adapt.

Paul moved so he was flat on his back. Will, already stretched and slick from another card, hovered over Paul's lap.

Will slowly sunk down on Paul's cock. He bit his lip, face red from trying to stay still. Paul moved so his arms stretched over his head.

Will sunk onto Paul's cock. He whimpered slightly, face already red. Will adjusted so his legs were out in front of him on either side of Paul's shoulders.

Giving Paul a smile, Will reached behind him. Using Paul's shins as leverage, Will began swiveling his hips.

With Will lifting and circling, Paul groaned loudly.

Making a figure-eight with his hips, Will shouted each time he hit a good spot.

Paul had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. His fists clenched and unclenched with each gyration. Giving up, Paul held tightly to Will's ankles.

Will's arms and thighs ached beautifully. Paul's cock felt so good. Each time Paul bucked his hips, Will tightened his hold on Paul's shins.

"Baby," Paul praised.

"Oh god, oh god," Will growled.

Unbeknownst to Will and Paul, a countdown had begun for the New Year.

"Yes," Paul grit his teeth. "Just like that, baby."

Will and Paul lifted and thrust in unison until finally, they found completion.

"Fuck," Will bent his sore legs.

"Uh huh," Paul agreed. He sat up, needing to kiss Will.

The two kissed and held tightly to the other.

Paul pulled out of Will gingerly.

Will's nose wrinkled. He could feel Paul's come inside of him.

Paul laughed happily.

"Come on," Paul helped Will off the bed. "Let's go clean you up."

"OK, puddin' pop," Will hobbled towards the bathroom. "Coming inside me once is good," Will decided. "Twice in the same night is messy."

"Next time you want me to come all over you instead?" Paul teased.

"Mmm," Will closed his eyes. "Don't tempt me."

Paul turned on the shower. While he waited for it to warm up he grinned at Will.

"How about we clean up to get dirty again?" Paul suggested.

"Best way to ring in the New Year," Will decided.

"Exactly," Paul agreed.

Paul helped Will into the shower and closed the door behind them, already steaming up.

* * *

Author's note:

The next chapter is going to be the last.

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

Will watched Ari and her friend climb up the playground equipment. Jake, true to his word, arranged for a playdate with his niece, Gwen. The two girls giggled and screamed as they chased each other.

Will relaxed on the park bench. This was one of the first times he was truly alone for longer than a few minutes. So far, Will felt fine. No bout of anxiety, no crippling fear of some unknown monster.

It was a nice day, chilly in the shade but the sun felt good. The girls bundled up in warm coats and had a healthy glow to their cheeks.

Will's phone buzzed in his hand. It was Paul checking up on him.

 **-About to go to my meeting. You still alright?**

 **-Yep. Just watching the girls play. Ari's having fun**

 **-OK. Still on for lunch?**

 **-Of course. Love you**

 **-Love you too, baby**

Will smiled to himself. He knew how lucky he was landing a guy like Paul.

For the first time in a long time, Will thought about the past. About how he met Paul and all the lying and scheming he did after.

Part of the year was the worst of Will's life. He had never felt more alone. Divorcing, practically driving himself mad, almost losing his life. But Will also pulled himself up, got some much needed help.

Will learned he could make it on his own. That he could take care of himself and his daughter without anyone's help. But, Will also learned he didn't have to be alone.

Will let Paul into his life and into his heart. After everything the two went through, they found a way to forgive. Instead of forgetting, the two accepted their faults and moved on together. Became friends and lovers and something more.

Now, Will couldn't imagine his life without Paul. Will didn't know what the future would bring. He believed though that he and Paul could last. If they continued the way they had, honest, they had a real chance.

' _It'll take work but I know we can do it,'_ Will thought.

His phone interrupted his musings.

Will glanced at the screen to see he had a call.

"Hello?" Will questioned.

"Will, it's Justin," Justin Kiriakis responded. "If it's OK, I'd like to meet with you today."

"Um, sure," Will replied. "I'm with Ari on a playdate at the park. Do you think you could come here?"

"Yes," Justin agreed. "I'll be there shortly."

Will hung up and bit his lip. He had a feeling he knew what this meeting was about.

* * *

A short while later, Justin strolled into the clearing. He spotted Will on a park bench and joined him.

Justin watched Ari play for a bit with a smile on his face.

"Who is she playing with?" Justin asked curiously.

"That's Gwen," Will explained. "Her uncle works for Mad World actually."

"Really?" Justin replied. "Who?"

"Jake Porter," Will smiled. "He's been handling the Narita cologne with my grandma."

"Right," Justin nodded. "I saw your ad," Justin stated in a low voice. "Very, um, bold."

"Something like that, yeah," Will ducked his head, smiling.

"I'm sure you know what I'm here for," Justin told Will. He set his briefcase on his lap.

"Something to do with Ben?" Will asked.

"Right," Justin nodded. "It took a lot of time but I managed to reach a deal with his lawyer."

"OK," Will whispered, anxious. "What is it?"

"I thought about you and everyone else he hurt," Justin explained. "I used every bit of evidence you and the police gave me."

"So?" Will held his breath.

"Multiple first degree murder charges," Justin stated. "Life without parole."

Will slumped in relief.

"In exchange for the deal," Justin continued. "Ben and Clyde will never be in the same prison. Ben is going to a state prison while Clyde will be sentenced to a federal one."

"That's good to know," Will muttered. "What about the people associated with Clyde? His workers or whoever."

"Most of them took plea bargains for turning over evidence against Clyde," Justin escribed. "The few that the police didn't find are being monitored. As soon as they turn up, the police will catch them."

"The ones that leaked the video of the attack?" Will questioned. "What's happening to them?"

"I'm dealing with them as well," Justin revealed. "I told you before I'm taking this seriously. I know my insistence that Chad was behind everything hindered the investigation. I'm not making any mistakes now."

"Good," Will responded. "Thank you, though for this," Will turned to look at Justin. "I feel a lot better knowing I won't have to deal with either of them again."

"Your work, what almost happened to you," Justin said. "It brought both Clyde and Ben to justice. I wasn't about to let your sacrifice go to waste."

"I think you make a pretty good DA after all," Will smiled lightly.

"Thank you," Justin nodded. "Now," Justin stood up. "I need to go meet with the next of kin for the other victims."

"Right," Will stood up as well. "How are they doing? Eve and everyone else?"

"It's rough," Justin admitted. "But I think this will help them come to grips."

Will said his goodbyes and pulled out his phone. He sent Paul and his parents a message about the deal. After, Will turned his attention back on Ari.

While the girls played, Will came to a decision. It was time to write about his experience against Ben Weston.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," Paul stated. He used his new key to open Will's apartment.

Jake followed behind him.

"Hey," Will wrinkled his nose at the greeting. "How was your meeting? Oh, hi, Jake."

"Boring," Paul kissed Will on the cheek. "More numbers and charts and blah blah blah."

"Oh really?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yep," Paul nodded.

"Where are the girls?" Jake questioned.

"They both conked out as soon as they got here," Will laughed. "Go check, it's adorable."

Paul and Jake peeked their heads into Ari's room. Sure enough, Ari and her friend were fast asleep, holding hands.

"That's beyond cute," Paul declared.

"Right?" Will finished making their lunch. "They get along so well too."

Will faced Jake, "Thanks again for setting this up."

"Of course," Jake nodded. "I was happy to do it. But if you really want to say thank you, you can do it this Friday."

Jake looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Damn, I gotta get her back home," Jake muttered.

Will assisted as Jake picked up his niece from the bed. Luckily, both girls remained asleep.

Will waved from the door before locking it.

"What did he mean by that?" Will looked at Paul. "That I can thank him on Friday?"

"We're going out with him and some friends," Paul shrugged. "If we can get a sitter. Oh, and if you want to go, of course."

"I thought you didn't like Jake," a slow smile spread over Will's face.

"I don't," Paul argued. When Will continued to stare at him Paul sighed. "OK, fine, he's not so bad."

"And?" Will looked at Paul knowingly.

"And," Paul grumbled. "He's bringing a date."

"Really?" Will smirked.

"Don't even say it," Paul requested. "Although, maybe you'll find a new BFF," Paul joked.

"Oh, shut it," Will huffed. "You're a perfect example of what happens every time I try to make a friend."

* * *

Will and Paul ate their lunch in amiable silence. Their shoulders brushed together every now and again causing them to smile at the other.

Will's phone disrupted the quiet. Will glanced cursorily at his notification.

"Oh for god's sake," Will huffed. He picked up his phone, clicking on the latest email received.

"What?" Paul asked. "What is it?"

"Chad actually sent me a contract," Will rolled his eyes. "Who in their right mind would make me a model?"

"Me for starters," Paul commented. "I asked you to be in my ad."

"That's different," Will insisted. "You're my boyfriend."

"Do I have to post another shirtless picture of you online? 'Cause I'll do it," Paul threatened. "Face it, you're hot."

Will's face heated up, cheeks rosy.

"Ha," Paul laughed triumphantly. "I'm right!"

"You do know if I go through with this," Will pointed out. "We'll work for opposing companies, right?"

"Hmm," Paul put his hand around the back of Will's neck. "Rivals again."

Will read over the contract Chad sent him.

"Oh, look," Will held in a smile. "The first thing they want me to do involves me and a group of other males."

Paul ripped Will's phone out of his hand.

"Let me see," Paul ordered with narrow eyes.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Will wondered. "And I had to be all up on some other male model."

Paul's lips jutted out, shoulders tightening.

Will patted his shoulders consolingly.

"I'm not gonna do it," Will decided.

"Don't let me hold you back," Paul pleaded. "If this is something you want…"

"It's not," Will promised. "I only did your ad because you asked me to. I don't have the confidence or the desire to model on my own. That's your department."

"If you're sure," Paul said.

"I'm sure," Will divulged. "Besides, I think I'm going to be busy."

"Oh, yeah?" Paul mused.

Will nodded.

"I'm ready to start writing about what happened with Ben," Will revealed.

"Really?" Paul turned to face Will. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Will disclosed. "I thought about it and I want to do it. I even know what I want to do."

"What?" Paul smiled encouragingly.

"I want to make it into a series," Will explained. "Maybe one per week. I want to focus on all the victims, talk about their lives and their dreams. Talk to their families and everything."

"That's a great idea," Paul excitedly replied.

"I just want to focus on the women and less on Ben," Will continued. "Then I'll explain my own experience and how it all unraveled. Maybe talk to everyone involved in the investigation and you."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out," Paul grinned. "This is going to be fantastic."

"Well, I hope so," Will bashfully smiled. "I mean, I don't know how it's going to work out."

"Baby," Paul gave Will a blank look. "Get real. It's going to be amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Will replied confidently.

"Exactly," Paul pulled Will into a kiss.

Paul had some news of his own he wanted to share. But it could wait.

* * *

Ari, Will, and Paul sat on the floor coloring pictures.

"Yours silly," Ari giggled at Paul's drawing.

"That's my bird," Paul defended. "Don't be mean."

"S'not a bird," Ari shook her head.

"Yes, it is," Paul pouted. He turned to Will. "She's being mean."

"Ari," Will rubbed up and down Paul's arm. "You need to be nice."

Will grabbed Paul's paper.

"OK, that is not a bird," Will decided. He tossed the paper back to Paul.

"Fine, what did you draw?" Paul demanded.

"I make puppy," Ari happily displayed her drawing.

It showed a brown oval with little stick legs and a long tail.

"That's a cute puppy," Will cooed.

"Is what want," Ari nodded enthusiastically.

"You want a puppy?" Will questioned.

"Uh huh, so cute," Ari explained. "Need puppy!"

"Oh, sweetie," Will frowned. "Our apartment doesn't have enough room for a puppy."

"Our Paul house have puppy," Ari pressed.

"Uh," Paul's eyes widened and he looked to Will for help.

"I don't think Paul wants a puppy," Will told Ari.

"He does," Ari said, serious. "Name him Puppy!"

Ari turned her big, doe eyes on Paul.

Paul shifted, staring at the ceiling.

"How about I check out some shelters and see if we find the right puppy?" Will suggested.

"Yay," Ari cheered. "Get Puppy!"

"We can start looking," Will reminded her. "That doesn't mean we'll get one right away."

"Puppy," Ari jumped from the floor to run to her room. She rummaged for all the puppy toys she owned.

"You sure about this?" Paul asked Will.

"Most rescue dogs need to be placed in homes with older kids," Will shrugged. "It'll take a while to find the right one."

"Clever," Paul quipped.

* * *

A few hours later, Ari attempted to pull open the door to the Brady Pub.

"Ugh," Ari complained. "It's so heavy."

Will easily opened the door.

"Daddy," Ari gasped. "You're so strong."

"That he is," Paul agreed with a smile.

Paul squeezed Will's bicep.

"So big and strong," Paul praised, caressing Will's arm.

"Uh huh, thank you," Will smiled with a shake of his head.

"There Paul daddy," Ari pointed towards a table before jogging off.

"Ari," Will scolded. He easily caught up to her.

Ari ran to the table she saw John and Marlena sitting.

"Hi," Ari greeted. "I see you."

"Ari, don't run off like that," Will scolded. He kneeled in front of her, ensuring her attention. "Daddy doesn't like it when you do that, OK?"

"OK," Ari nodded. "No run way."

"Exactly," Will agreed. He held out his hand for Ari to shake. "Deal?"

"Yes, Daddy," Ari shook Will's hand enthusiastically.

Paul watched Will talk with Ari before looking at his dad.

"Hey," Paul waved. "Did you guys just sit down?"

"We did," John admitted. "You guys want to join us?"

"Sure," Paul said.

Paul spotted an empty table. He pulled it against John's table and found a booster seat for Ari.

"Hi," Will announced. "Sorry, parenting moment."

"I love seeing you with Arianna," Marlena assured Will. "It's sweet."

"Well," Will lifted Ari into her seat. "I want my child to grow up into a normal person."

"You're normal," Paul interjected.

"If you say so," Will sing-songed in reply.

"Daddy, I so hungry," Ari sighed dramatically. "I need foods."

"Oh, yeah?" Will asked. "What kind of food do you need?"

"I need a," Ari looked around the room. "Cupcake!"

"Maybe later," Will responded. "How about some chicken strips?"

"Mmm," Ari tapped her chin.

"It's like a chicken nugget," Paul pointed out.

"Okie," Ari agreed. "I eat chknen strips."

"Chicken," Paul stated.

"Chiknen," Ari repeated.

"Chick," Will said. "En."

"Chick," Ari copied. "En."

"Chicken," Will said quickly.

"Chicken," Ari grinned when everyone cheered for her.

"I say it," Ari slapped her hands on the table.

* * *

As everyone dug into their dinner, Paul revealed some exciting news.

"So," Paul tapped his foot against Will's under the table. "I got a call before my meeting today."

"What kind of call?" John questioned.

Will caught Paul's gaze.

"Actually," Paul described. "It was from some MLB executives."

Will's eyebrows rose.

"What'd they say?" Will queried, animated.

"We chatted for a while," Paul pushed his food around his plate. He wanted to draw the moment out.

With a sly smile, Paul explained. "They invited me to be a guest on MLB Tonight. Maybe commentate on some nationally televised games."

"That's awesome," Will gasped. "Oh my god!"

"It's not that awesome," Paul attempted. He gave up quickly. "No, you're right. It is!"

"Congratulations," Marlena smiled. "That's going to be a great opportunity for you."

"This is huge," Paul nodded. "I mean, not just for me, but to want an openly gay analyst?"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Will laughed happily. "You jerk!"

"I wanted a big moment," Paul defended.

"Paul play games?" Ari wondered.

"I get to talk about baseball games," Paul answered. "On TV!"

Ari's mouth rounded, "Wow."

John reached out and clapped Paul on the back proudly.

Will watched on with a small smile on his face. He observed as Paul basked in his father's loving attention and pride.

* * *

"We have to tell everyone," Will squeezed Paul's hand.

They finished dinner and were walking around town. Ari skipped a few steps ahead of them.

"Like who?" Paul mused.

"My mom, your mom," Will listed. "The kids, your brother and sister."

"Oh, right," Paul pressed his lips together holding in a smile. "Sometimes I forget I have those now."

"You've inherited a big, complicated family," Will teased.

"Either way I'd be stuck with them," Paul bumped his shoulder with Will's. "Since I've got you."

"True," Will acknowledged.

Will checked his watch, noting the time.

"Hey, kiddo," Will gained Ari's attention. "Do you want to go into TBD real fast?"

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Well," Will explained. "Sonny is leaving tonight and he wanted to say goodbye. Is it OK if we go in?"

"I guess," Ari decided.

Paul opened the door to TBD and Ari ran inside to the same booth she would always sit in.

Will sighed when he sat down. "What did I say about running off?"

"I forget," Ari smiled at him.

"You need to remember," Will warned. "Next time you're going to get in trouble."

"I sorry," Ari flashed Will sad puppy eyes. "Daddy mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," Will insisted. "But you need to be careful and listen to me."

"I listen," Ari bent her knees to sit on them. "I be good and listen."

"You're always good," Paul assured her. "But we have to listen to Daddy."

"You too," Ari nodded several times. "Gotta listen."

"I always listen," Paul insisted.

As they were talking, Sonny headed over to their table.

Sonny nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Hey," Sonny greeted. "Um, can I get you guys something?"

"I was thinking," Will said. "That Paul and I can sit at the bar and you can talk with Ari."

"Oh," Sonny nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "That, um, yeah, that's great."

Will pushed Paul out of their booth. He leaned close to Ari.

"Daddy and Paul are going to go sit over there," Will pointed to the bar. "If you need me, you come get me."

"Okie," Ari agreed.

Paul led Will to the bar. They found seats with a clear view of Ari and Sonny.

Sonny sat across from Ari. He folded his hands on the table.

Ari copied Sonny, leaning on the table.

"Um," Sonny didn't know why he was so nervous. He's known Arianna since she was in the womb. He was the first person to hold Ari. The first person Ari ever saw.

' _I don't need to be nervous,_ ' Sonny thought.

"I'm going to leave tonight," Sonny explained. "In a few hours, back to Paris."

"What's Paris?" Ari wondered.

"Oh," Sonny blinked. He didn't realize he had never explained Paris to her before. "Well, it's a big city far away."

"You go away and not come back 'gain?" Ari frowned.

"No, no I'll come back," Sonny promised. "I don't know when but I will."

"No, you not talk to me in Paris," Ari argued. "You not talk and not call. You go away and be mean."

"That's not going to happen this time," Sonny guaranteed. "I'll do a better job. I won't be mean. I'll call you and we can skype. You can email me pictures. I can send you packages. It won't be like last time."

"Be mean Daddy?" Ari questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No," Sonny licked his lips. "I-I won't be mean to Daddy. I love Daddy."

"I love Daddy," Ari beamed. "Paul love Daddy too! Everyone love Daddy!"

"Yeah," Sonny looked down at the table. "Everyone should love Daddy."

Will looked over at Ari repeatedly. He had to make sure she was alright.

"Hey," Paul put his hand on top of Will's. "She'll be alright. Sonny isn't going to hurt her."

"I know," Will nodded. "I trust him it's just…different. They haven't been alone together in months."

"Things are different," Paul agreed. "But you want them to be better with Sonny, don't you?"

"Yeah," Will responded. "I do. I'm just worried the same thing is going to happen. He'll leave and she'll feel disappointed."

"Talk to him and make sure he understands," Paul suggested. "I'm not exactly thrilled with him at the moment. But Ari's more important than that."

Will smiled at Paul, staring.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," Will replied. "Just looking at you."

"Well," Paul nudged Will's drink towards him. "You can look at me all you want."

Sonny held Ari's hand as they walked towards the bar.

"Hey," Will smiled. "How's my girl?"

"Good," Ari retorted. She waited a second before fidgeting. "Uh, I need go potty."

"I've got it," Paul took Ari's other hand. "You two," Paul gestured to Will and Sonny. "Can talk."

"So," Sonny gingerly sat on the barstool Paul vacated.

"How did it go?" Will questioned.

"I think it's going to be OK," Sonny admitted. "I told her things would be different this time."

"Is it?" Will held Sonny's eyes. "Is it going to be different?"

"I want it to be," Sonny confessed. "I'm going to do better about talking to her."

"You can call my number, you know?" Will pointed out. "You don't have to wait until your mom is around."

"Yeah, that would be easier," Sonny fiddled with the napkin under Paul's empty glass.

"This time you won't need to ignore me," Will said pointedly.

"Right," Sonny nodded. "That was stupid of me."

"Yes," Will agreed. "It was. I deserved better than that. I know I hurt you but I thought I meant more than that."

"You did," Sonny insisted. "You do. I know that it was wrong of me to just leave you. To leave and never talk to you again. You're right; you didn't deserve that."

Will pressed his lips together.

"You didn't deserve what I did either," Will confessed.

"I think I understand you better now though," Sonny told Will. "I didn't get it before. How you could go so far. Why you did so many things that weren't you."

Will tilted his head, listening.

"When I came back," Sonny winced. "I lost it. Seeing you with Paul, realizing I let you both go. I felt crazy. I have no idea how you dealt with that for so long."

"I didn't handle it well," Will retorted. "Obviously."

"Either did I," Sonny smiled. "At least you never physically fought Paul."

"He hit me once, remember?" Will recalled. "I figured pretending he knocked me out would work to my advantage instead of hitting back."

Sonny's eyes widened.

"Wait," Sonny moved in closer. "So, when I came home and you were lying on the floor that was-?"

Will nodded sheepishly.

"Oh my god," Sonny laughed. "I thought he hurt you!"

"Oh please," Will chuckled. "He barely hit me."

Sonny snorted.

"It worked though," Will continued. "You paid attention to me and Paul felt bad."

Sonny laughed again.

"He still feels bad actually," Will added. "I want to tell him the truth but it might hurt his ego."

Sonny covered his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

"I mean," Will shrugged exaggeratingly. "He freaked out the other day that he couldn't rip the plastic off a toy."

"Oh, poor guy," Sonny rolled his eyes. "I think his ego is big enough."

"Yeah, he's not short on confidence," Will agreed.

Sonny gave Will a small smile.

"You seem to be confident now too," Sonny said.

"I'm OK," Will acknowledged. "I feel better about myself now. Better than I did before at least."

"Good," Sonny decided.

Sonny took a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"I'm glad that you're getting better," Sonny admitted. "I know that I probably didn't help the past year."

"I didn't help myself either," Will replied. "But thanks."

Will lifted his glass and finished the last of his beer. Sonny watched Will's throat as he swallowed.

Sonny turned away biting his lip. Sitting in the club and laughing with Will brought back too many memories. Memories of a time he wished he could get back.

Ari hurtled into Will's leg. Paul was a half-step behind her.

"Daddy, Daddy," Ari hopped up and down. "I go potty and wash my hands all by myself."

Will lifted Ari onto his lap, praising her. Paul casually rested his arm around Will's shoulder.

Sonny observed them. The easy way all three interacted. How Will and Paul leaned towards each other unconsciously. The bright, carefree grin on Arianna's face.

Sonny loved Will and Ari. At one time he loved Paul too.

Will made fishy faces at Ari before moving in to kiss all over her face.

Seeing it reminded Sonny of years before. The days Sonny would help Will babysit his siblings. Even before they dated, Sonny loved watching Will interact with children. That's how Sonny knew Will would make such a great dad.

' _Back then I had to deal with loving Will from afar,_ ' Sonny recalled. _'I suppose now I'll have to do the same thing.'_

Ari yawned widely and rested her head against Will's chest.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed," Will stated. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nu uh," Ari shook her head.

"How about we head home?" Paul suggested.

"That sounds good," Will replied. "Come on," Will stood up with Ari. "It's time to tell Sonny goodbye."

Sonny stood up as well. He cautiously reached out to hold Ari.

"I'll miss you," Sonny promised.

"Sonny call?" Ari questioned.

"Every day," Sonny guaranteed.

"No be mean?" Ari said through a large yawn.

"Never ever," Sonny pledged.

"M'Kay," Ari nodded. "Miss Sonny."

Sonny handed Ari back to Will.

Will, Sonny, and Paul stood in a circle glancing at each other.

"I guess this is it," Sonny finally said.

"For a while," Will responded. "Not forever. You promised someone a phone call tomorrow."

"Right," Sonny smiled slightly.

The three awkwardly stood around before Paul rolled his eyes.

"Good luck in Paris," Paul held his hand out.

"Thanks," Sonny shook his hand. "I guess this time I don't need to worry about leaving you on your own."

"No," Paul chuckled. "Definitely don't have that problem."

Without being asked, Paul took Ari from Will's arms. She automatically nuzzled against Paul's neck.

Will took a few steps forward and hugged Sonny.

"I won't make the same mistakes this time," Sonny closed his eyes tightly.

"I know," Will replied. "I believe you."

Will squeezed Sonny once before stepping away.

"Bye, Sonny," Will whispered.

Sonny inhaled sharply, watching Will, Ari, and Paul walk away. He didn't know what the future held. He could go to Paris and meet someone new, fall in love. Or in a few years maybe he would earn Will and Ari back.

Sonny didn't know. But for the first time in a long time Sonny felt like that was OK.

* * *

Will fluffed up Ari's pillow and arranged her stuffed animals just so.

"Better?" Will asked.

"Uh huh," Ari nodded. "S'good."

"We read our story and you're all tucked in," Will smiled at Ari. "Now it's time to go to sleep."

Ari blinked slowly, eyes droopy.

"If Super Paul on TV," Ari wondered. "He not here?"

"Somedays," Will moved her hair out of her eyes. "But he'll be back."

"What if you need him?" Ari continued. "He not there. Who save you?"

Paul, sitting on the end of the bed, moved closer to Will and Ari.

"Daddy is going to save himself," Paul promised Ari. "He's strong. He'll take care of both of you when I'm gone."

"OK," Ari's eyes fluttered. "Daddy superhero too."

"Love you, baby girl," Will kissed her forehead.

"Love too, both," Ari closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

After closing Ari's bedroom door, Will wrapped his arms around Paul and held on tightly.

"You're amazing," Will announced with his eyes closed.

"Yes," Paul agreed. "But why?"

"You just are," Will said. He refused to let Paul go.

Paul brushed his fingertips through the hair at the base of Will's skull.

"Off and on," Will whispered. "I thought no one would ever love me. But you do."

"Yes, baby," Paul's fingers held onto Will firmly. "I do love you."

"You love me," Will repeated. He sounded awestruck.

"And you love me," Paul adjusted until they were cheek to cheek. "Even the annoying parts," Paul teased.

"I don't want to lose this feeling," Will confessed.

"What feeling is that?" Paul wondered.

"Everything seems right," Will explained. "That's usually when things go wrong with me."

"Not this time," Paul promised. "We're different, remember?"

"What if I can't write anymore?" Will asked, afraid.

"You'll figure it out," Paul assured him.

"What if I'm in an accident and I get horrifically disfigured and you don't want me anymore?" Will frowned just thinking about it.

"Scarred or unscarred I'm still going to love you," Paul guaranteed.

"What if you meet someone else?" Will quietly questioned. "Someone better?"

"I'm going to meet guys," Paul stated blandly. "Maybe I'll even be attracted to some of them."

Will's eye shut tight, eyebrows furrowing.

"But you know what's not going to happen?" Paul pressed. "They aren't going to be you. They aren't going to be related to half this town. They aren't going to tell me some outlandish story from their childhood. They aren't going to have the sweetest daughter in the world. They aren't going to be ridiculously sexy and insecure all at the same time."

Will smiled against Paul's neck. His grip on Paul loosened.

"They aren't going to buy me smutty board games," Paul continued. "They aren't going to accept my faults and flaws. They aren't going to be the best writer I know. They aren't going to make me laugh or get themselves into some stupid situation."

Paul pushed Will away until they were face-to-face. Paul cupped Will's cheeks, thumbs brushing up and down.

"They aren't going to be you, Will," Paul finished. "So it won't matter."

Will smiled and nodded, eyes misty.

"How is it I'm the writer?" Will asked. "But you're the one who always knows what to say."

Paul shrugged before walking them towards the bedroom.

"What's going to happen if you meet someone better, hmm?" Paul wondered. He started unbuttoning Will's shirt.

"I don't think that's possible," Will whispered.

"No?" Paul pushed the shirt off Will's firm shoulders.

"No," Will shook his head. "I know you're not really perfect. But I don't think I could ever meet someone that's like you. It's not even the way you look or how successful you are."

"What is it?" Paul paused from disrobing Will.

"It's just you, all of you," Will smiled. He placed his hand on Paul's neck. "From how annoyingly persistent you are to the way you listen to me. I don't know," Will looked away sheepishly. "You might not be perfect but you're everything to me."

"Who says you don't know just what to say?" Paul mused before drawing Will into a kiss.

Will cleaved to Paul. He wrapped both arms around his neck. Their mouths brushed together softly, tongues dragging along their lips.

"I love you," Will stated once they broke for air. He pulled Paul's shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants.

"I love you too," Paul fired back.

"I love everything about you," Will continued. He helped pull the shirt over Paul's head. "I love your mind," Will stood on his tiptoes to kiss Paul's forehead.

Paul let Will back him into the mattress. Paul sat down and kept his eyes on Will.

"I love your eyes," Will kissed Paul's brow. "I love the way you look at me. That you see all of me."

Will took a step back to pull off his clothes. Keenly aware of Paul's stare, Will's movements were as sensual as possible. He wanted to give Paul as much of a show as he could.

Once Will was completely naked he continued.

"I love your lips when they kiss me," Will said, knees brushing against Paul's. "I love your mouth when it's all over my body," Will traced his finger against Paul's lips. "I love your tongue when it's sliding inside of me," Will held Paul's jaw and kissed him deeply.

Paul's hands slid against Will's bare hips. He squeezed the flesh, kneading it between his fingers.

"I love your neck," Will's hands swept down Paul's body. "I love your shoulders, so thick and sexy."

"Love your arms," Will rubbed against Paul's large biceps. "Love when they hold me so close. Love your hands," Will linked their fingers. "Love when you touch me, when it's so soft and warm. Or when it's hard and leaves bruises."

Will lifted Paul's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Love your fingers," Will caught Paul's eye. "Love when they're inside me, stretching me open."

Will moved to his knees. Paul swallowed heavily.

"I love your collarbone," Will brushed his tongue along the bone. "I love your chest and your heart," Will spoke against Paul's skin.

"I love your nipples and the sounds you make when I do this," Will laved one with his tongue.

"Baby," Paul moaned.

"I love your stomach and your abs," Will moved down Paul's body. "Love all your muscles," Will praised. His hands worshipfully spread along Paul's skin.

Will popped the button on Paul's jeans, unzipping him.

Without being told, Paul lifted his hips. Will quickly pulled the fabric off and tossed it over his head.

"I love your thighs," Will put his head on Paul's lap. "So strong. Love watching them when you fuck me."

Paul whimpered. Will's breath teased against Paul's cock.

"Love your legs and your feet," Will ran a single finger up and down Paul's leg.

"Please," Paul begged. He wanted Will so bad.

"Love your back and your ass," Will continued as if he didn't know what Paul wanted, needed. "Love all of you."

"Will," Paul whined.

"You know what I loved first?" Will asked. He finally put his hand around the base of Paul's hard cock.

"Yes," Paul praised. His eyes closed, head tilting back when Will's fist moved up and down.

"Loved your cock before I loved you," Will teased. "Filled me up so good, couldn't get enough."

"Baby," Paul chanted over and over.

"I know you don't like the word," Will added. "But I wouldn't mind being your slut."

Paul grunted. Even he didn't know if it was in disapproval or not.

"Such a slut for your cock," Will said. His tongue flicked out to lap at the head of Paul's cock.

"Nrgh," Paul groaned unintelligibly.

Will's lips quirked before he sucked the tip of Paul inside his mouth.

Paul's hands grabbed Will's head. He fisted Will's blonde locks tightly.

"Always want you," Will extoled. "Love your cock."

"Will, fuck," Paul pushed against Will's head.

"So impatient," Will tittered.

Will swallowed Paul's cock. He teased him slightly. Going down just enough to make Paul want more.

Paul's hips bucked, wanting everything.

Will relented. It took a bit of effort and heaving breathing but eventually Will's nose brushed against Paul's pubic hair.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Paul sighed. "Love your throat."

Will's eyes watered and his throat convulsed. When he couldn't stand it anymore, Will pulled up for air.

After a few moments respite, Will went down again.

Over and over Will took Paul into his throat until Paul could no longer handle it.

"Baby," Paul warned. "I'm gonna come."

Will eased up a bit. He fisted Paul. Will jerked with one hand while he held his mouth open, tongue on display.

Paul bit his lip to stifle his noises as he came all over Will's tongue.

Will made a show of swallowing. He even licked his lips, making an "Mmmm" sound.

"Fuck," Paul put his arm over his eyes. He couldn't look at Will right now. Not so soon after. "You're going to kill me one of these days."

"That's the idea, puddin' pop," Will smacked his lips on the p-sound. "I want to drive you _crazy_."

Will nuzzled against Paul's side. Their naked skin pressed together.

After a few moments to collect himself, Paul felt Will's erection digging into his side.

"You know what I love?" Paul rolled onto his side.

"Being deep-throated?" Will asked innocently.

"Obviously," Paul pinched Will's side. He used his hands to flip Will over onto his stomach.

"What I love," Paul spread Will's legs open and pushed his hips up. "Are the sounds you make when I eat you out."

"I love that too," Will nodded enthusiastically. He backed his hips up, eager for Paul's mouth.

Paul tapped against one of Will's cheeks, enjoying the way it bounced. He bent forward and traced his tongue along Will's crack.

Will vibrated with arousal. He wanted it so badly.

Paul took his time. He waited until Will was soaked with spit before nudging his tongue inside.

"Yes, yes, yes," Will recited.

Paul smacked Will's butt in warning. Will was getting too loud.

Will bit the blanket underneath him instead.

Paul swirled his tongue inside of Will as best he could. Without any warning, Paul shoved one finger into Will.

Paul smirked when he heard Will's muffled screams.

"Good?" Paul teased, coming up for air.

"Mmm hmm," Will nodded several times. He pushed his hips back, chasing Paul's tongue.

"My poor baby," Paul grinned. He pushed another finger inside. "You want it so bad, don't you?"

"Need it," Will spat out the blanket. "Ready, don't need any more fingers. Just want your cock."

Paul continued stretching Will open. He wanted to make sure Will didn't get hurt.

"Want it," Will sighed, petulant. "Please, please, please."

"Shh," Paul hushed. "Almost."

"Please," Will whimpered. "I need to feel you inside me. Need you on top of me and all over me. Need it."

"Alright," Paul smacked Will's inner thigh and pulled out his fingers. "Lie flat on your stomach."

While Will followed instructions, Paul got out the lube.

Paul lubricated his cock and wiped the excess against Will's opening.

"Ready, baby?" Paul asked rhetorically.

Will glared at Paul over his shoulder.

Paul laughed in delight. He held his cock in hand, hitting it against Will's bottom. Paul jerked himself, ensuring he was completely hard again.

Paul gingerly eased inch by inch into Will.

Will bit the blanket again. He wanted to shout and scream but knew he couldn't.

Once Paul was all the way inside, he pressed his chest against Will's back. Paul's legs extended behind him, using his toes to stay up. With one palm on each side of Will's head, Paul lifted up then slid back down.

"Fuck," Will mumbled through the blanket.

They had never tried this position before. Will could feel every inch of Paul inside of him. He felt completely surrounded by Paul. Will loved it.

"God," Paul grunted into Will's ear. "So good."

Will nodded pathetically. Each downward thrust rubbed right against his walls in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

Paul worked up a pace until he was slamming into Will.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Will panted. He reached out to hold onto the edge of the mattress. He needed something to ground him.

"Yes," Paul praised. "You like that, baby?"

"Uh huh," Will cried weakly. "God, Paul. Feel everything, feel all of you."

Paul, muscles straining, collapsed on top of Will.

Will gasped, breath leaving him.

Paul ground his hips into Will. He moved one arm so it wrapped around Will's collarbone.

Will held onto Paul's arm as tight as he could. Will's cock rubbed against the bed just right. Soon enough the only sounds he could make were garbled grunts.

"Love you," Paul hissed into Will's ear. He bit the tender area behind Will's ear and sucked.

Will's body stilled. His teeth clamped down on Paul's arm silencing his squeals as he came against the bed.

Paul fucked Will through his orgasm. He enjoyed Will's spasming walls and the shudders he felt running down Will's spine.

"Paul," Will sobbed wetly.

That's all Will could think to say. He whispered Paul's name over and over. His tongue curled around the word, caressing it.

"Oh god," Paul's breath hitched. He spurted inside of Will. Their sweaty skin slid together.

Paul pushed in and out carefully until he was too sensitive.

Paul rested on top of Will. Their breathing evened out, hearts beating together.

Delicately, Paul pulled out of Will. Despite his aching muscles, Paul moved down to admire Will's puffed out entrance.

"So pretty," Paul said voice full of awe.

Will contracted his muscle, pushing out as best he could.

"Oh sweet fuck," Paul groaned.

Paul's come began leaking out of Will.

Paul leaned forward unable to resist. He lapped up the small stream of come dripping from Will's entrance.

Will emitted happy little mewling sounds. He rested his head on top of his arms.

Paul licked his lips when he finished. He cuddled next to Will.

Will blinked lazily at Paul. He felt sated and satisfied.

"Mmm," Will sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Paul smiled. He kissed Will sweetly on the lips, lingering.

"Want this forever," Will mumbled.

Will and Paul moved under the covers. Will rested his head on Paul's chest. He knew they needed to get dressed. That Ari shouldn't find them like this but Will didn't care. He just wanted Paul close.

Paul smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Will's arm.

"I want this forever too," Paul admitted.

Paul could picture it too. He could see waking up with Will every day. Taking Ari to school, teaching her to read and write. Going on vacations together. Exploring Japan with Will and Ari, smelling the cherry blossoms.

Will linked his hand left hand with Paul's, eye closing.

Paul licked his lips.

' _Getting married,'_ Paul thought. _'Giving Ari a brother or sister to play with. A dog and cat, filling up the condo with love and laughter.'_

' _That's what I want,_ ' Paul realized. He also knew he was moving too fast. _'We should probably move in together first.'_

Will's breath puffed against Paul's chest, fast asleep.

Paul thought of the second time he slept with Will. When Paul followed after Will late at night, taunting him. Something about Will drew him in, enticed him.

Paul had no way of knowing what would manifest from that night together. He had no idea he'd fall so hard not only for Will but for Ari too. Paul didn't know what he was getting into that night. But it was the best decision he had ever made.

Paul kissed the top of Will's head and closed his eyes.

"One day," Paul whispered, honest. "I'm gonna marry you."

Will shifted in his sleep, content.

The End

* * *

Author's note:

When I started this story it was only supposed to be a bit of fun. Just an exploration of what could have been. I never imagined it would be this long or this serious. But I have to say I'm pretty proud of it.

Thank you to everyone that has read this story. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, given me ideas, or inspiration. This certainly wouldn't have turned into what it is without everyone's support.

I have a few new projects in the works. I hope to post my next big fic within the week. I can tell you that it's going to be a rewrite of the show from when Will comes back from LA. Basically, writing the Will/Paul/Sonny triangle the way I would have preferred seeing it. I think anyone that knows my writing and who my favorite character is knows what that means.

Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
